Heridas Abiertas (Traducción Autorizada)
by A7F
Summary: El pasado es el pasado. Puck, Santana y Rachel Corcoran han seguido adelante, pero cuando su madre decide traer una chica a sus vidas, viejos recuerdos resurgen. Además nuevas cicatrices se hacen a traves del tiempo las cuales podrían no sanar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos lectores! Esta es traducción autorizada por beaner08 me encantó la trama de la historia y los personajes así que la traduje. **

**Apoyen a la escritora dándole fav! **

**Bueno empezaré de nuevo. por razones desconocidas FF elimino las historias que tenía, no sé cómo y porqué :(. Los que seguían la historia lo siento. Pero aquí van de nuevo espero sus reviews, follows, fav ! Hasta la próxima!**

Capítulo 1

_La habitación estaba a oscuras. La casa crujió como si tuviera su propia voz, caminó al dormitorio familiar dándole un escalofrío. Su cabeza se levantó. Ella lo oyó. El grito. Su sangre se congeló y su corazón dejó de latir en ese momento._

Los ojos de Santana Corcoran se abrieron de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, el cielo apenas empezaba a iluminarse, otro día estaba a punto de comenzar. Se movió de la cama no podía estar cómoda, nunca pudo sentirse cómoda después de ese sueño. Dio un resoplido, no podía hacerlo. Tenía dieciséis años por el amor de Cristo**.** Se mordió el labio y echo un vistazo al reloj. 04:34 am. No iba a ser esta persona débil. Pero, tenía que comprobarlo.

En silencio, se quitó las sábanas y caminó a través del piso de madera frío, abrió la puerta silenciosamente maldiciendo por lo crujidos que daba. Se imaginaba tan ligera como el aire, mientras caminaba rápidamente y en silencio a la puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Abrió la puerta, agradecida por qué no crujió. Lanzó un suspiro que no se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Rachel estaba profundamente dormida en su cama. _**Está bien, está bien**_**,** se dijo a sí misma. _**Puedo volver a mi habitación ahora**_. Sus pies sin embargo tenían una mente propia. Abandonando la habitación de su hermana menor, se detuvo un segundo viendo el bajar y subir de la respiración de la niña. Estaba acurrucada en posición fetal en su gran cama de matrimonio. Sonrió. Podría montarse un elefante en la cama y seguir teniendo espacio. Sus instintos la llevaron a sentarse a su lado. Negó con la cabeza. Era Santana Corcoran. no necesitaba dormir con su hermana de once años, era ridículo. **Tenía que dejar de hacer esto**. Ella continuó en su lado hasta que se quedo dormida.

Rachel se dio la vuelta en la cama y se estiró. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió un brazo que le cubría. bajó la mirada hacia la mano. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Es sólo Santana, bebé,** oyó decir a su madre con suavidad.

Levantó la vista para ver a su madre abriendo las cortinas. El sol brilló en el rostro de ambas chicas.

**-Gah! ¡Mamá!-** gruñó Santana poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Rachel se rió y se sentó. **-Levántate floja-** dijo empujando a su hermana mayor.

**-Deja de hacer eso-**. **-aah**.** Es muy temprano!-** gimió.

**-No, no lo es- **se rió la madre sentándose al lado de las niñas. **-Rach, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía tengo que sacar a tu hermano de la cama, por lo menos tienes unos diez minutos antes de que comience el robo de su agua caliente.-**

Rachel miró a Santana. Shelby le dio a su hija más joven una sonrisa. **-Ve, bicho,- **susurró metiendo la nariz suavemente.

La niña miró a su madre recordando de pronto un punto importante que tenía que compartir. **-Creo que deberíamos tener duchas rápidas en nuestra casa-** dijo con una sonrisa. Santana soltó un gemido debajo de su almohada. Rachel continuó. **-Voy a demostrar que, aunque vivimos en un vecindario de ricos, debemos pensar más sobre el medio ambiente. Mamá, ¿te das cuenta que nuestra casa es una de las más grandes no sólo en el barrio sino en todo Lima.-** **La cantidad de energía que gastamos debido a nuestro estilo de vida decadente es bastante escandaloso. ¿Sabes cuánta agua utiliza una ducha de diez minutos? Vi un documental que-'**

**-Ve, Rachel!-** Santana gemía debajo de la almohada.

**-Va a ser la ducha más rápida jamás. Tómame el tiempo, mamá!**\- dijo besando a su madre en la mejilla.

Santana se apoyó sobre los codos y miró detrás de ella.** -Realmente tenemos que volver a evaluar lo que está viendo.-**

**-San-** la madre comenzó cuando ella tomó el lugar de Rachel y se puso al lado de su hija mayor. la morena se acomodo en la parte posterior de la cama.

**-Lo sé, lo sé. Te dejo ser la mamá y yo seré la hija-** respondió rodando los ojos. Lo había oído demasiadas veces. **-Apesta tener una terapeuta como madre.** negó con la cabeza. **-Sólo estaba diciendo que deberíamos darle algo mejor que ver. Las pistas de blue. ¿No es apropiado para su edad?-**

la mujer esbozó una sonrisa. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hija. Un confortable silencio las cubrió. **-Así que vas a decirme por qué estás aquí?-** preguntó finalmente.

la chica se tensó en sus brazos.

**-Vamos, Sanny habla conmigo-** susurró

Santana se quedó en silencio. Se recostó contra su madre, pero no dijo una palabra. Sintió en el pecho de su madre una respiración profunda.

**-¿Has tenido ese sueño otra vez?-** -le preguntó

Shelby sintió que su hija se relajaba en sus brazos. Era como si necesitaba a alguien para decirlo. Santana apenas había conseguido contarle cuando comenzaron sus primeros sueños. Su hija mayor podría hacer frente a cualquier persona con palabras ingeniosas y bien ejercitadas, pero para hablar de sus sentimientos fue otro desafío. Para todos sus hijos, era un nuevo lenguaje que parecían olvidar todos los días. Fue una lucha, pero Shelby nunca dejaría de luchar. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y juró que nunca volvería a abandonar las promesas que hizo a sus hijos años antes.

La joven seguía de espaldas a ella. **-Cariño, ella está bien. Me alegro de que hayas venido aquí para ver cómo estaba. le gusta cuando vienes aquí-**

**-Pero sabe que estoy aquí porque tengo miedo-** dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a su madre mientras se sentaba. **-Y yo odio eso.-**

**\- ella sabe que tienes miedo?-** Shelby preguntó apoyado contra la cabecera.

Santana miró a su madre mientras ella buscaba su respuesta.

**-Si-**, dijo finalmente. **-Fue hace ocho años**\- susurró con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Yo no debería estar teniendo ese sueño nunca más.-**

Shelby miró a su hija con cuidado. había tenido discusiones como esta en su tiempo y el tiempo de los clientes de nuevo. Sin embargo, tener esta discusión con su hija hizo las cosas más difíciles. Las líneas se difuminan.

**-No va a ser un momento milagroso en que todo ello sólo se va lejos y te conviertes en esa persona nueva. eso está bien. Está bien tener miedo, pero ahora estás a salvo. Okay? Rachel está a salvo. Tu hermano está a salvo. ¿Qué les digo, chicos? -**

Santana rodó los ojos. **-La vida es sólo un trabajo en progreso**\- respondió con voz seria.

**-Y estás haciendo un gran trabajo**\- susurró la madre dándole un abrazo tranquilizador.

**-¿me tomaron el tiempo?-** Rachel entró en la habitación envuelta en una toalla.

Shelby alzó las cejas y su hija mayor reflejaba su mirada. **-Por supuesto, lo hicimos, bebé-**, desenredándose de Santana. **-Seis minutos dieciocho segundos.-**

Rachel sonrió.** -No está mal**, **no está nada mal-**

La joven caminaba con orgullo al armario y desapareció buscando algo que ponerse.

**-¿Realmente le tomas el tiempo?-** Santana preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

**-No te gustaría saber..,** respondió con un guiño.

Puck sacó la camisa sobre la cabeza mientras entraba a la cocina. Rachel estaba subiendo al mostrador para tomar un vaso. Sin una mirada en ella, casualmente tomo el cristal y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Entonces agarró a Rachel suavemente de la cintura y la puso en el suelo.

**-Noah! Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las cosas yo mismo-**

Noah Corcoran no la miró, mientras abría la puerta de la nevera y cogió el cartón de leche. Tomó un trago y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Él optó por ignorar el rostro disgustado de su hermana.

**-leche?-** , le preguntó.

**-Yo no bebo leche,-** respondió la menor con una mirada de absoluto horror.

Puck se encogió de hombros. **-¿Qué comes entonces?-** .

**-Soy vegetariana, Noah-**dijo con un profundo suspiro. **-Eso significa que no como ningún producto animal.-**

Noah asintió. **-Oh bien. ¿Comes tocino?-**

**-Noah, te acabo de decir que yo no como cualquier producto de origen animal.- **Rachel frunció el ceño

**-Así que no hay tocino?-** con paciencia, hizo todo lo posible por parecer genuinamente sorprendido y confundido y le dio una sonrisa. **-Está bien. Te haré unos huevos.-** sonrió mientras miraba el refrigerador y pretendió apoderarse de los huevos. Podía ver que Rachel estaba molesta. Fue muy gracioso, tener una oportunidad para dejarla pasar.

**-Noah-** Rachel respondió con frustración.

**-Cariño- **interrumpió la mamá entrando en la habitación.**-¿Qué es todo este griterío?-**

**-Mamá, Noah no está respetando mi estilo de vida vegetariano-** Rachel dio un profundo suspiro.

Shelby miró a su hijo mayor a sabiendas de que se había enemistado con su hermana.

**-Yo no lo entiendo, ma-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros. **-¿Qué quiere comer?-**

Shelby suspiró y le entregó a Rachel un plato de cereal vegano y leche de soja. **-Come, bicho,-** Rachel entrecerró los ojos a Noah, se subió al taburete y empezó a comer en la barra. Shelby suspiró cuando vio a su hijo sacar algo de la nevera. Ella se inclinó sobre él y le quitó el trozo de pizza que Puck estaba comiendo remplazandolo con una barra de granola.

**-Ewww-,** Suspiro.

**-¿Qué?-** Santana preguntó cuando entró a la cocina con su uniforme de porrista.

**-Nada, Noah quiere comer comida de la cena para el desayuno-** Rachel se burló.

Santana arqueó la ceja y se apoyó en el mostrador al lado de su hermana mientras comía su cereal.

**-San-**

La niña miró a su madre y se encontró cara a cara con un tazón. Rodó los ojos y se sirvió su cereal.

Shelby miró a sus hijos a como ella descargó el lavavajillas.**-Muy bien. Tengo que trabajar un poco tarde esta noche Y-.**

**-por eso, haz estado saliendo a hablar con tu jefe por teléfono toda la semana? **Preguntó Rachel.

Shelby miró a su hija. siempre se mostró sorprendida con Rachel Sin embargo, recordó lo observadora que era cuando era pequeña. Era callada, pero sus ojos estaban muy atentos. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Cuando hablaba, siempre había sido muy precisa. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar cómo una niña de tres años sacaba su chupete y decía una frase claramente articulada y luego se ponia su chupete, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Deshacerse de ese chupete había sido un desafío.

**-No sabes, jovencita que estoy discutiendo un caso-** le dijo cerrando el lavavajillas. **Hemos hablado de por qué estas cosas son privadas.-**

**-Lo sé, lo siento.-** se quedó mirando su tazón y luego a su madre. -**Lo siento, no fue mi intención- **

**-Está bien, cariño- **tomó a Rachel en un abrazo al notar los primeros signos de un colapso. **-Es sólo un recordatorio, no estoy enfadada. Está bien.-**

Asintió con la cabeza y miró su cereal. Santana se sentó a su lado tratando de ofrecer algo de consuelo con un pequeño empujón en su hombro.

**-Así que estás trabajando hasta tarde mama?-** la niña mayor intervino. Vio que su madre estaba mirando con pesar a Rachel. Tenía que distraer a todos. ** -Puck, puede recogerla. Él tiene privilegios de alto nivel.-**

Puck miró a su hermana. Luego vio a Rachel mirando tranquilamente a él. **-Claro, voy a buscarla, pero tiene que ver nuestras prácticas.-**

**-Está bien, no me importa-** -**Voy a estar bien puedo sentarme allí, hacer mi tarea y-**

**-Muy bien-** dijo Shelby frotando la espalda de su hija menor.** -Tengo algo que necesito hablar ustedes.** Observó sus rostros cuidadosamente. **-¿Recuerdan que les dije que yo tengo licencia de colocación terapéutica?-**

**-Para el cuidado de crianza?-**Puck le preguntó mientras tomaba un bocado de la barra de granola.

Santana dejó su cuchara.** -Alguien se mudara con nosotros ¿no? Es por eso que limpiamos la habitación de invitados la semana pasada.-**

**-No es inamovible,. Hablaremos más sobre ello esta noche. Quiero que ustedes lo piensen, sus preguntas y hablaremos esta noche-**

**-¿Es más joven que yo?-** Preguntó Rachel.

**-No lo sabemos-** contestó Santana a su hermana.

**-es algo que tenemos que discutir como familia, pero sé que hemos hablado de la posibilidad varias veces y esas posibilidades no se concretan, pero creo que esto va a terminar pasando. Ustedes pueden estar molestos por eso, pero necesito que me lo hagan saber y-**

**-No, te dijimos la primera vez que te apoyamos, mamá-** interrumpió Puck.** -Lo entendemos.-**

los miró orgullosa

**-Santana?- Rachel?-**

**-Estoy con Puck**\- dijo la mayor con un gesto tranquilizador.

Rachel miró a su cereal. **-Rach?-** Shelby se inclinó sobre el mostrador y se vio atrapada a la mirada de su hija menor. -**Rachel?"**

**-Estoy bien, mamá-** dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa forzada.

Shelby soltó un suspiro y miró el reloj. **-necesitan ponerse en marcha. Rachel, Noah te recogerá después de la escuela y te llevará a la práctica luego hablaremos más sobre esto, todos nosotros, esta noche.-**

**-Suena fascinante, ma!-** Puck respondió mientras agarraba sus llaves. Dio a Shelby un rápido beso en la mejilla. -**¡Vamos!-**

Santana dio un último bocado de su cereal. **-Adiós, mamá! ¡Te quiero!- **Y con eso, salió detrás de su hermano mayor. Rachel se bajó del taburete y los siguió.

**-Rachel-** su madre la llamó.

**-¿Sí?-** se volteó hacia ella.

**-Te amo mucho, mucho. Y yo te seguiré amando si no estás de acuerdo con esto, pero necesito que me digas ¿ok?** suavemente habló.

**-ok, mamá-** sonrió. **-Lo prometo-**

Shelby le besó en la frente. Oyó la bocina del coche. **-Te veré esta noche, nena.-**

**-Adiós-** respondió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

El día escolar había ido bastante rápido. Había sol en la ausencia de la lider durante una semana. Sue había llamado a Santana a su oficina la semana pasada para decirle que estaba reemplazada como capitana, porque Quinn tenía algún tipo de gripe aviar o algo atroz. La falta de la capitana le había permitido abrazar de verdad el poder que estaba disponible. Sólo era un estudiante de segundo año, pero estaba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia social. Dio una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando su presencia en su primer año todos se escabullían. Este era su territorio o, al menos, podría serlo; No la malinterpretes, le agradaba Quinn? Ella frunció el ceño y lo reconsideró. Tal vez; agradar era una palabra muy fuerte. Ella la respetaba en su modo silencioso, sin cumplidos, no quería elevar su ego;

Sin embargo, ella estaba de vuelta y más perra que nunca. Compartieron algunas clases juntas y se habían asegurado de reafirmar su autoridad con mano de hierro. La perra rubia había slushiado a más que un puñado de estudiantes de primer año y había ordenado a ella y Brittany obligar a dos de las más débiles Cheerios formar una línea para hacerlas llorar, La perra estaba de vuelta. Allí no se puede negar eso.

Para Quinn Fabray, Santana Corcoran siempre fue la segunda mejor. Ambas eran estudiantes de segundo año, estaban en la parte superior de la cadena social. y eran Cheerios. Pero, Quinn siempre iba por delante. siempre fue mejor y mientras odiaba eso y quería ese lugar en la parte posterior, sabía que Quinn era mejor. Una pequeña parte de ella, que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, lo aceptó.

La Escuela había terminado. Puck y ella habían tenido una conversación en la cafetería diciendo que Santana sería responsable del hobbit durante la práctica. Quería entrar en el vestuario y fuera de las gradas antes de que comenzara la práctica. entró al vestuario y vio a la perra Fabray. le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Había algo un poco diferente en esos ojos de fuego. Sue Sylvester salió.

**-Reúne a las chicas en el campo y comienza con los suicidios-** dijo Sue casualmente. **-Tengo que hablar con la capitána. Asimismo, que ya está disponible.-**

Santana sonrió, se dirigió hacia el exterior. Vio a Rachel sentada tranquilamente en el banco. Su mejor amiga estaba sentada a su lado.

**-Hola Britt,-** dijo a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Hola-** respondió. **-Bueno parece que la señora a cargo está aquí. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Rach.-**

**-Adiós, Brittany- **respondió Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Santana miró detrás de ella antes de que volviera la mirada hacia Rachel. Su mirada se endureció ligeramente.

**-Voy a decir esto una vez. Quédate aquí. No quiero que andes por la escuela-** soltó rápidamente. Le dio la espalda a Rachel y le gritaba a las Cheerios en las líneas laterales. **-Chicas! Suicidios! Vamos! **Un mar de uniformes rojos y blancos corrió a la cancha.

**-¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño?-** **no soy un perro, puedo caminar, hablar y cuidarme sola**

Entrecerró los ojos . **-¿De verdad vamos a discutir sobre esto ahora?-**

la pequeña morena retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza.

frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios. **-Si tienes que ir al baño, simplemente hazme una señal ¿de acuerdo?-**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Santana volvió a concentrarse en la práctica y comenzó a marchar hacia el campo. **-llaman a esto suicidios? Esas serían si fueran para personas ciegas lisiadas!-**

negó con la cabeza a su hermana. Desde luego gritó mucho.

Santana comenzó a correr suavemente con las niñas que se burlaba de ellas por no ser lo suficientemente rápidas.

**-Brittany, necesito tus ojos. Vamos, ayúdame-** San

La rubia se quedó sin la formación y se paró junto a Santana respirando con dificultad.** ¿Qué pasa?-**

se encogió de hombros. **-Yo no quería la tortura por más tiempo-**, susurró. **-pero pues la perra a cargo está de vuelta. Estaba tan agradecida de no tenerla en mi cara durante una semana. ¿Crees que la entrenadora se daría cuenta si pongo ántrax en su Gatorade?-**

**-Oh detente, San,-**Brittany se rió. **-Tu y yo sabemos que no la odias tanto como pretendes. Sólo estas amenazada por su poder.-**

**-Porque ella sigue quitándome lo mío-**, argumentó. Señaló a un estudiante de primer año. **-Campbell, ¿Eso es correr? Pareces un antílope retardado.-** Santana sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. volvió su atención de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

Britt negó con la cabeza. **-Ustedes dos son tan parecidas que es ridículo. Quinn es tan afable y está privada de su vida en su casa. Y tú estás pérdida por esa chica de allí.** hizo un gesto con la mirada vuelta hacia Rachel en las gradas.

Santana siguió su mirada y vio a Rachel que ya ni siquiera miraba la práctica, pero había extendido cuidadosamente su libro de texto junto a ella y estaba haciendo su tarea. Odiaba lo obediente que era. A veces quería discutir. Quería que rompiera las reglas. Pero no mala suerte, se reprendió. Se volvió hacia Britt.

**-Es sólo que no entiendo, B-** dijo. **-Ustedes! muévanse!-** le gritó a un par de chicas que se estaban retrasando. Respiró hondo y miró a su mejor amiga." **-Odio recibir órdenes de ella. Podemos ser un gran equipo si lo reconociera, pero no.-**

**-Oh, San-** Brittany rió. **-no creo que eso te salga de tu corazón. no eres una santa.**

**Estoy seguro que no es un cruzado**, Santana rió. -**Vamos. Debemos entrar en calor.-**

Britt se rió y siguió a su salida al campo.

Entró al vestuario con facilidad y confianza, pero su mirada demostró otra cosa. No tenian que conocer a Noah **"Puck"** Corcoran para saber que él estaba enojado. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras examinaba el vestuario. Tiró de su equipo y su camiseta de práctica cuando vio el producto de su ira. Le dio una sonrisa tensa. Entrecerró los ojos aún más. Odiaba que le tomara tanto placer a esto.

**-Corcoran-** gritó la entrenadora Beiste. **-Reúne a los linieros ofensivos y salgan al campo.-** La entrenadora miró hacia la otra parte del equipo. **-Karofsky, conduce a un defensor y al campo. Vamos a ejecutar algunos ejercicios, nenas!-**

Puck sacó su casco sobre la cabeza. Captó la mirada de su hermana en el otro lado del campo. Se había dado cuenta, veía ese brillo en los ojos. Pasó toda su vida tratando de controlar su ira. De alguna manera en el camino aprendió a controlarlo. Sin embargo, había tres cosas a las cuales alguien podría amenazar en su vida que lo haría descontrolarse. Esas tres cosas significan mucho para él que incluso dejaría ir de lado la ira posesiva.

Gritó para empezar el juego y el equipo se alineo en la línea de la yarda. Cerró los ojos con su objetivo. Sonrió cuando vio a los ojos ya magullados del muchacho. Su hermana le va a pegar cuando lo golpee. Estaba ansioso. Puck miró a su equipo

**-Listos, set, hut!-**

Puck utilizó cada músculo de su cuerpo para pasar el balón a su compañero Finn y cargar a Karofsky en frente de él. El chico no sabía qué le había golpeado. Él estaba abajo gimiendo en el dolor de la fuerza brutal de Puck. Oyó gritar a Beiste desde la barrera. Se inclinó lentamente para pretender ofrecer al chico una mano. Karofsky la tomó. Puck levanto al chico y se acercó a su oído.

**-Tenemos muchos más ejercicios que hacer. Así que ponte cómodo ahí abajo, perra,-** él susurró.

Karofsky lo empujó . **-¿Qué demonios, hombre!-**

Puck creó la línea de nuevo y él gritó.** -listo, set, hut!-YA-**

Lanzó la pelota y se estrelló contra Karofsky de nuevo. Trató de darle crédito al chico por intentar escapar, pero estaba demasiado satisfecho cuando el chico gimió de frustración y dolor. Puck agarró las barras delanteras del casco de Karofsky y lo arrastro. Hizo caso omiso a los llamamientos de Beiste desde la barrera.

**-Tocas a mi hermana, y yo me ocupo de tí-** gritó en un tono extrañamente bajo. **-Tu culo es mío.-**

**-Corcoran!-** Beiste le gritó. _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?_

**-¿Qué demonios es tu problema?-** Preguntó la entrenadora.

Puck negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa encantadora. **-Nada, entrenadora. Mal día. Sólo me estaba disculpando con Karofsky por golpearlo tan duro.-**

Beiste entrecerró los ojos y miró al chico con cuidado. **-hazlo un poco más fácil para él, Corcoran-**

**-Claro entrenadora-** sonrió.

El resto de la práctica no estuvo muy bien para Karofsky. Puck era ágil y discreto fue capaz de fijar de forma rápida los golpes y con más facilidad, que pasó desapercibido por Beiste. Él no era el capitán de nada. Él estaría herido en la mañana y eso es lo exactamente quería Puck. Nadie se metía con su familia.

Su mente se dirigió a la noche anterior.

...

_**Qué es eso?**__ Puck le preguntó empujando su comida a la boca._

_Santana miró su brazo. –__**Nada**__ se encogió de hombros. __**-Sólo un moretón de Cheerios.**_

_**-Eres la capitana**__... __**tu no recibes golpes.**__**Tu das los moretones-**__ argumentó tomando un bocado de su cereal_

_**-Me hice cargo de él-**__ respondió encogiéndose de hombros. __**-No te preocupes por eso.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?¡**__ Tomó un trago de leche del recipiente._

_**-**__¿__**Qué quiere decir con que te hiciste cargo de el? **__preguntó de nuevo arqueando la ceja_

_la chica agarró el recipiente de su hermano para servirse un poco de leche. __**-Karofsky pensó que podía tocarme y yo-'**_

_**-El qué?!**_

_Santana lo miró y luego miró hacia la puerta de la sala de estar. __**-Espera!**__\- Se tranquilizó. __**-Sólo olvídalo. Me ocupé de él! Nunca piensas que puedo cuidarme yo sola!-**_

_Santana lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía esa sonrisa._

_**-No te atrevas! Quiero una respuesta San! simplemente no puedes descartar esto-**__ Puck respondió acercándose a ella para que él no estuviera gritando._

_Ella no le hizo caso._

_**-Santana, todavía estamos hablando aquí, no te atrevas-**__ Puck trató de decir._

_le dio una última mirada antes de que le llamaba a Rachel __**-Rach, ¿puedes venir aquí, por favor?-**_

_Puck negó con la cabeza. -__**No puedes llamarla cuando quieres evitar una pregunta-**__ susurró._

_**-puedo. Y lo hago porque funciona-**__ sonrió._

_La niña de 11 años, entró en la cocina con una mirada de perplejidad en su rostro. -__**Pensé que ustedes estaban hablando de cosas que no quería que escuchara**__\- dijo casualmente_

_miró a su hermano con tono acusador. __**-Pero hemos terminado.-**_

_-__**Estamos muy lejos de hacerlo-**__ dijo en voz baja_

_**-Me hice cargo de él-**_

_**-te hiciste cargo de qué?-**__ Rachel preguntó tomando asiento en el mostrador._

_**-De un idiota-**__ dijo casualmente mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua._

_**-Santan**__a- dijo Puck con un suspiro. __**-¿En serio?-**_

_**-¿Qué hiciste?**__ Rachel preguntó en interés._

_**-le di un puñetazo en la cara-**_

_Rachel miró boquiabierta a su hermana mayor. -__**Mamá te va a matar**__\- dijo en estado de shock._

_**-querías ser incluida en la conversación. Te incluí. Ahora, no le dirás ni una palabra a mamá.**__ Santana inclinó la cabeza y levantó la ceja a su hermana menor._

_**-¿Por qué le pegaste?-**__Rachel preguntó apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano._

_-__**Sí, San, ¿por qué le pegaste? **__Puck dijo imitando Rachel y mirando a Santana burlonamente._

_La niña le dio una palmada a su hermano.__** -No seas tonto!"**_

_Él le dio un empujón de nuevo._

_**-No hay razón para seguir discutiendo-**__ la niña mayor desestimada. Se volvió hacia Puck. __**Déjalo.-**_

_**...**_

Puck volvió al presente. Había dejado caer la conversación de anoche pero seguro que no iba permitir que Karofsky se saliera con la suya. Se acercó a su coche y vio a su hermana esperando allí con los brazos cruzados. Dios, odiaba que ella fuera una Cheerio. De todas las niñas de esta escuela, su hermana no debería usar un uniforme de porrista. Demasiados chicos pondrían sus ojos en ella. No le gustaba ni un poquito.

Rachel le dio una señal a Santana hacia la escuela. La niña mayor le dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza y Rachel caminó. Allí Divisó el auditorio. Sólo quería mirar. Recordó haber visto videos de su madre cantando. Soñaba con cantar en él.

Entró a la sala y se quedó mirando la escena con fascinación. Se encontró caminando hacia el escenario y tocando el piano

Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas.

**-Eres muy buena en eso**\- gritó una voz .

Dio un salto. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

**-Hola Sr. Schuester-** saludó poniéndose de pie cortésmente para saludarlo.

**-Hola, señorita Corcoran- **respondió con una sonrisa en su cortesía. Ella era sin duda diferente a sus hermanos. Sonaba bastante bien. **-¿Tomas clases?-**

**-No, usted sabe mamá es.. solo mamá- **respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sabía que su madre y el Sr. Schuester habían sido amigos, y Él sabía acerca del increíble fondo musical de Shelby

**-deberías tomar clases-** se sentó en el banquillo. **-¿Te gusta cantar?-**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. -**Sí, pero todos lo hacemos.-**

**-¿Quieres hacer algunas escalas?- **-desplazándose de modo que estaba sentado correctamente en el piano.

**-a usted no le importa?-** preguntó con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

**-¿Por qué iba a importarme?-** le sonrió

**-Es posible que tenga algo mejor que hacer-**

Se echó a reír. **-Desde luego, que no.**

**-¿Creen que esto es duro?** **Traten de sentarse en la silla eléctrica! Eso es duro!- **Sue gritó a través del megáfono.** -A las duchas y salgan de mi vista!-**

Santana miró sin aliento hacia las gradas mientras se limpiaba la frente sudorosa. -¿Por qué demonios Rachel no regresa del baño?-Empezó a recoger sus cosas.

**-Corcoran! -**

Ella rodó los ojos a sus compañeros de Cheerios sabían que estaba gritando sólo para reafirmar su autoridad.

**-Fabray-** se burló de nuevo. **-El hecho de que hayas faltado una semana no significa que puedas ser una perra total.-**

**-Cállate- **respondió entre dientes. -**Los ejercicios que ejecutaste antes de la práctica fueron descuidados y repugnantes. No me extraña que estés todavía atrás de mi-**

**-¿Eso es una especie de consejo? Y para tu información los ejercicios eran lo que Sue ordenó..**

la rubia miró por encima del hombro. la morena siguió su mirada. Había un taxi en el estacionamiento.

**-¿Estas muy debilitada por tu plaga negra para conducir tu coche a casa?- **Miró alrededor del estacionamiento.** -¿Dónde está tu coche?-**

**-Vete a la mierda,** **saca tu trasero de aquí al menos que quiera estar en el fondo de la pirámide.-**

Santana frunció el ceño.** -tú no sabes que aún puedo golpearte.-**

**-Trata-** la chica silbó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el taxi.

miró detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados. Negó con la cabeza, no iba a lidiar con ella ahora.

**-¿Dónde está la enana?-** Puck preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Santana lo miró. **-Me estoy encargando de eso. Ve por sus cosas!-**

Ella pisoteó en la escuela. La perra rubia tonta pensó que lo sabía todo. Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un canto saliendo del auditorio. El canto de Rachel.

Se acercó y abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

**-Rachel!** la regañó. **-Vamos, ahora!-**

**-Hola, Santana- **Will dijo poniéndose de pie poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rachel. Santana dio un gruñido. **-Lo siento, sólo estábamos practicando.-**

**-Bueno, se suponía que debías estar donde pueda verte-** respondió la morena molesta

Rachel le dio al profesor una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y bajó con su hermana, que le tomó la mano. **-Lo siento, San**-susurró.

Santana seria, se suavizó **-Hablaremos de esto más tarde.-**

Se dio la vuelta y miró al profesor de español. **-¿No tiene algo mejor que hacer que pasar el rato con una niña de once años?-**

**-Santana, Yo**-.

**-Olvídelo-. **Interrumpió

Salió furiosa con Rachel detrás de ella


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**** Espero sus reviews, follows, fav ! Hasta la próxima! :)****

* * *

**-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?-** Shelby preguntó volviendose por el pasillo de la tienda

**-Tonto-** Santana se burlaba. **-Me encontré con tu amigo del alma.-**

la mujer tomó la leche y Rachel la colocó en el carro. **-Gracias, bicho-** dijo. Se volvió hacia su hija adolescente. **-¿Mi qué?-**

-**Schuester-** dijo rodando los ojos.

**-Santana Corcoran, espero que muestres al hombre un poco de respeto- **la regañó. Se volvió hacia Puck. **¿Puedes ir al otro pasillo y conseguir estas cosas? ¿No te entretengas y no comas nada hasta que hayamos pagado. **Le entregó parte de la lista a su hijo. Ella se volvió hacia a Rachel y la miró, Shelby le dio un beso rápido en la parte superior de la cabeza.

**-Él estaba cantando conmigo-** dijo en voz baja.

Shelby miró a Rachel con sorpresa y luego miró a su hija mayor, que había doblado los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

**-cierto?-** preguntó agarrando una variedad de cereales.

**Sí-** Santan frunció el ceño.

**-Rach, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a Noah y te aseguras de que no coma cosas de la tienda.-**

suspiró y miró a su hermana y luego a su madre. **-sólo puedes decir: 'Rachel, hablaremos de cosas que no queremos que escuches-**

**-Gracias, bicho-** dijo besándola de nuevo.** -Ve y saca tu frustración de este mundo injusto con tu hermano-**

Rachel caminó, una vez que estaba en la esquina, Shelby miró a Santana.

**-¿Qué está pasando?-** -preguntó.

Santana seguía inclinanda para que pudiera ver a Rachel al lado de Noah en el mostrador de la panaderia. Shelby siguió su mirada.

**-Ella está bien, San,-** le dijo a su hija.** -Tu hermana puede caminar hasta el mostrador de pan por sí misma.-**

-Mamá-, se quejó tomando unas tostadas de las estanterías y tirándolas en el carrito. -No quería entrar aquí. Y no, Rachel no debe caminar en cualquier lugar sola.-

-que pasó en la escuela?- Shelby intentó de nuevo.

**-Estoy jodidamente molesta porque-** comenzó.

**-Hey-** Shelby advirtió. -**¿Por qué estás enojada?-**

**-La estúpida de Quinn Fabray regresó con un fuego debajo de su culo-**

**-Santana!-** volvió a recordarle al entrar en la sección de productos.

**-Ella es tan autosuficiente, he estado en Cheerios con ella durante casi dos años, y es tan-**. . sacudió la cabeza** -No lo sé…. regresa después de una semana y sólo gah! no sé! Es que no la soporto-.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que está enojada contigo?-** comenzó.

**-Por supuesto, no se trata de mí**, **pero todavía siento su ira.-** miró por encima del hombro de nuevo para asegurarse de que Rachel estaba en la tienda de Lácteos con Noah. Ella se había alejado un poco y estaba hurgando en los quesos.** -¿Y sabes qué? tu amigo es muy espeluznante y yo no quiero que salga con Rachel.-**

**-¿Quién ahora? Will?-** dijo embolsando media docena de manzanas.** -Coge un racimo de plátanos, por favor.-**

Santana las agarró y las tiró en el carrito. Shelby miró. **-Lo siento-** murmuró. Miró por encima del hombro de nuevo y Rachel ahora estaba mirando la selección de pastas y pizzas refrigeradas de brazos cruzados. Vio a un hombre mayor que llego al lado de Rachel. sintió que su cuerpos estaban muy pegados. Él estaba hablando con ella por casualidad y no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo.** Suficiente-** pensó se dirigió hacia la Corcoran más joven.

Apenas fue capaz de dar un paso hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo.

**-está bien, Santana. Acaba de hablar con ella,-** dijo viendo su charla con la joven y el hombre con una sonrisa.

**-No tienes idea de lo que está diciendo!**\- murmuró con fastidio.

**-no es una bebé, Santana**. -**Debes dejarla tener un poco de libertad. El truco aquí, es que ella piense que se alejó de Noah y que no está con nosotros, pero la estamos viendo. Si tu no le das un poco de libertad y la ahogas en su lugar, sus arrebatos y su búsqueda de hacer las cosas más aventureras serán drásticamente peor que tocar todo lo que no le gusta en el área de Lácteos-.** Santana miró a su madre, pero suavizó su mirada cuando dejó que sus palabras penetraran en su interior

**-Todavía no me gusta-**

vio como Noah se acercó a ellas con un brazo lleno de carnes frías y quesos. Él llamó a Rachel y la pequeña morena sonrió al hombre y siguió a Noah.

la niña miró con disgusto todas las carnes y quesos. **-¿Crees que la chica nueva que se mueva con nosotros será vegetariana? Tal vez yo pueda inspirarla.-**

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron y dio una sonrisa burlona. **-¿Es una broma verdad? Y recuerda que ella podría ser una niña. Mamá, ¿no?-**

Shelby asintió en silencio.

**-bicho, nadie quiere ser vegetariano. Las personas están hechas para comer carne. si las personas no tuvieran que comer carne, ellos no tendrían que ser de carne.-**

**Noah, si los dinosaurios siguieran en la tierra, seriamos considerados carne.** Rachel le respondió de pie al carro

**-Noah, Ve y toma la avena y leche de Rach-** Shelby le dijo.

**-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ir nosotros y hacer las cosas?-** el chico se quejó.

**-porque tienes la capacidad de atención de una mosca,-** replicó la pequeña agarrando la mano de su hermano. **-Vamos. Te contaré todo acerca de los beneficios de la leche de soja..**

El chico mayor se quejó, pero se dejó arrastrar.

**-Santana, se que estás enojada con Quinn. Sin embargo, es necesario pensar en lo que podrías estar enojada. Y en cuanto a Will. Voy a hablar con él sobre lo de pasar tiempo con Rach. Tal vez pueda venir a la casa y pasar tiempo con ella donde se puede escuchar desde la otra habitación, ¿vale? Es un viejo amigo,-** suspiró y miró a su hija. **-Si mantienes esta ira todo el tiempo, tendrás arrugas prematuras.-** ahuecó la mejilla de su hija y le besó en la frente.

suspiró y siguió a su madre.

**-Así que la persona que va a vivir con nosotros es una chica-** dijo Santana tratando de romper el estado de ánimo.

Shelby comenzó a descargar el carro. **-Sí-** dijo ella en voz baja.

**-¿Es más joven que Rach?**\- -preguntó mientras ponía los artículos de la cesta en la caja.

**-No-**respondió Shelby. Hizo una pausa descargando el carro.** -Vamos a hablar de esto en otro lugar de acuerdo?-**

**-Está bien...** respondió algo incómoda.

**-prometo que voy a dar más información en casa. Es sólo que en el pasillo, no es un lugar apropiado**\- dijo y suavemente. comenzó a descargar el carro. **-¿Puedes por favor ir a buscar a tus hermanos, y asegurarte de que no se hallan desviado de la lista-**

Santana asintió y fue a buscarlos. Una sensación en el estómago le dio de esta persona, al vivir con ellos reaviviría viejos sentimientos…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, Puck estaba más que agradecido. Sus hermanas se quejaban de algo y su madre estaba tratando de controlarlas Él tomó una bolsa de comestibles en un brazo y luego cogió a Rachel por la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro con el otro brazo.

**-No más peleas-** Puck murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

**-Déjame en el suelo, Noah!-** gritó. **-Yo no soy un bebé! ¡Mamá!-**

**-Noah, ella pidió que la bajaras-** dijo Shelby con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

Noah suspiró y sentó a Rachel en el mostrador.

**-Aunque reconozco que estas amenazado por el alto grado de estrógeno en la casa, Noah, no significa que puedas interrumpir una discusión con sólo quitándome de la conversación-** Rachel despotricaba a como ella alisó su falda y balanceaba sus pies sobre la esquina del mostrador. **-Estaremos recibiendo un nuevo miembro de la familia mañana. Ella va a estar grandiosamente bien y espero –** Shelby comenzó

-**Es una chica?-** se detuvo en sorpresa.

Shelby asintió y terminó poniendo el contenido de comestibles en la mesa. -**ok, esta chica va a la escuela contigo y San-**

Puck sintió un nudo en la garganta y si lo hubiera hecho con esta nueva chica? Su mente comenzó a correr a través de todas las posibilidades.

**-¿Qué quieres decir en su escuela?-** Rachel miró a su madre. Shelby miró a su hija menor. Vio a la chica desesperanzada.** -Pensé que ella era más joven que yo.-** La voz de Rachel se volvió más tranquila. **-Yo quería ser una hermana mayor no que tengamos otra hermana mayor.-**

Shelby se enderezó y le acarició el pelo. **-No llego a elegir. Esta chica es una pequeña hermana, Rach. Tendrán algo en común.-**

**-Ya tengo una hermana mayor-** dijo Rachel mirando a Santana. Shelby siguió su mirada. Santana se apoyó en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados.

**-Pues nadie está reemplazando a San-**, aseguró Shelby. Buscó el rostro de su hija mayor. **-¿Qué te pasa?-**

Santana se quedó mirando el suelo, como si fuese a descifrar sus pensamientos. **-Es sólo que ... Es sólo.-** Ella negó con la cabeza. llamó la atención de su madre y continuó.** -Pensé que iba a ser alguien de Carmel ... O hicktown, . ... No del McKinley ...-** Su voz se desvaneció.

**-¿Pero no son ustedes los chicos más populares de la escuela?-** preguntó honestamente buscando entre Puck y Santana.

**-Ese es el problema-**susurró Santana. Vio la mirada interrogante de la pequeña morena. **-Soy diferente en la escuela que en mi casa, bicho-** dijo con sinceridad.

**-¿Por qué?- -¿Por qué ser diferente?-** -preguntó mientras sus piernas continuaron pateando inocentemente la parte superior de la barra.

**-Porque asi soy yo-** dijo evitando los ojos de su madre.

**-Hablando de eso, Santana-** dijo seria. **-El Director Figgins llamo para informarme que habías golpeado a David Karofsky hace unos días.-**

se enderezó y movió sus manos. **-Él pensó que mi culo era suyo y!-** ella gritó.

**-Santana, ese lenguaje-** la regañó.

**-No, mi trasero es mi trasero, mamá!- Así que lo puse en su lugar-**.

Shelby tomó una respiración profunda. **-¿Por qué pensarías que golpear a otra persona podría resolver tu problema?-** -preguntó finalmente.

Observó cómo su hija se desinfló físicamente.

**-Yo estaba enfadada, mamá-** le contestó como si fuera la explicación más razonable.

**-Bueno, la forma en que repartes tu ira ha aterrizado tú detención. Sin embargo, tú y Puck no van a ir practicar mañana-** dijo Shelby.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** Preguntó Santana.

Shelby miró a su hijo, que parecía estar contando algo en la cabeza.

**-Noah, estás prestando atención?-** oyó preguntar a su madre mientras estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

**-Claro-** dijo asintiendo.

**-Bueno como estaba diciendo. Esta chica se estará moviendo con nosotros en el mañana y quiero que todos estén aquí. ha pasado por mucho, cuando esté lista va a abrirse con ustedes, pero no la presionen tanto, la semana pasada estuvo en una casa hogar, ya ha intentado escapar. Esto ha sido muy difícil para ella, No espero que les guste, pero espero que la respeten-** dijo Shelby. cruzó los ojos y miró a sus hijos.

Santana estaba hirviendo y Shelby estaba segura de que no era sólo por perder la práctica. Puck estaba frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera tratando de responder a una pregunta de matemáticas. sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en Rachel. estaba pensando profundamente también. Sin embargo, su cara todavía era tan joven que parecía la misma cuando era una bebé.

**-¿sus padres le hicieron daño?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

Puck se quedó mirándola. Ella todavía estaba sentada en el mostrador. Se mordió el interior de su labio mientras observaba a la joven que esperaba con impaciencia una respuesta. Se volvió hacia su madre cuando la respuesta no llegó de inmediato.

**-Sí,-** dijo finalmente.

**-¿Quién? Su papá?-** Santana preguntó con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho.

Puck pudo ver como su otra hermana abrazó su propio enojo personal a través de la pregunta.

asintió. **-Sí, y su madre emocionalmente.-**

Puck vio como su madre se lamió los labios. **-Esta chica es parte de nuestra familia a partir de mañana. Los quiero en casa tan tan pronto como salgan de la escuela-**

**-Pero mamá-**

**-Santana-** dijo en voz baja con fiereza. **-¿Te acuerdas de cuando estabas en esta situación? Y lo asustada que estabas?-**

Esta observación dejo a Santana con la guardia baja y Puck vio eso. Todos ellos se acordaron de lo que pasó.

**-Por supuesto-** Santana susurró mirando cabizbaja.

con cautela se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ella se dio la vuelta por un momento rápido. -**Los quiero, chicos, y tenemos que ser honestos con los demás en cada paso de este camino ok?-**

**-Sí-** respondieron todos.

**-Puede ser muy duro, pero es parte de la familia.-**

No fue sino hasta momentos después de que su madre dejó que Noah, se diera cuenta de que todavía no sabía, quién era la chica.

* * *

Santana se sentó alrededor de la barra comiendo lentamente la cena. Puck estaba hablando de algo y Shelby estaba hablando de otra cosa. Rachel estaba pateándola inocentemente para preguntarle si estaba escuchando. **-va a McKinley?-** se preguntó. Joder, gimió. **-¿Y si era una perdedora de Lima que no quería nada más que etiquetarse a su alrededor y ser una popular imitadora.** dio un suspiro. Sabía que estaba siendo ridícula. Y sabía que de tener un grupo no era su mayor problema. lo había hecho tan bien hasta este punto, para mantener este secreto a salvo. Cuando habían hablado de esto como una familia hace mucho tiempo, ella y Puck eran cien por ciento honestos. Habían pasado unos pocos años, después de sus propias experiencias con el sistema de cuidado de crianza. Santana recordaba exactamente qué tan fuertemente se sentía por el apoyo a otras personas en el sistema.

Ella sintió un dedo tocando el brazo. Miró a Rachel. -**¿Has terminado con tu plato?-**

Santana asintió.

**Voy a ir ... uh ... hacer mi tarea-** dijo Santana al frente de las escaleras.

**-No, lo siento,-** Shelby la llamó antes de que ella fue capaz de llegar a la cocina. **-Tienes que venir aquí y hacer tu tarea con Puck.-**

**-¿Por qué estoy en problemas?-** -le preguntó con indignación.

**-¿Se te olvidó que habías golpeado a otro ser humano en la cara?-** preguntó con las manos en las caderas. -**Ustedes saben que hacer las tareas en su habitación es un privilegio. Requiere confianza. no tienes ese privilegio por lo menos hasta el fin de semana.-**

**-Mamá, esta regla en nuestra casa es un poco ridícula-** dijo con un suspiro.

**-¿Te gustaría extenderlo hasta la próxima semana también?-** Preguntó Shelby.

La niña mayor le dio un resoplido y se sentó en el mostrador con su bolsa momentos más tarde. Esta regla se había hecho desde que regresaron a vivir con Shelby. Padres normales castigaban adolescentes. Shelby Corcoran hizo sus propios castigos. Ellos tenían que estar en la vista en todo momento. Incluso cuando iban al baño, tenían que darle una mano a mano. Aunque, Santana y Puck se quejaron al respecto noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento del tiempo, hubo un pequeño consuelo de saber que su madre estaba alrededor y que no se iba.

Rachel, por supuesto, nunca estuvo en problemas y salió de la habitación con la cabeza alta.

Puck se sentó en silencio mirando sus papeles y luego vio a su madre que estaba revisando algo en su ordenador. Sin siquiera levantar la vista, ella diría algo así como** -Noah, céntrate en tu trabajo y no en la pared.- O -Yo te sugiero que pongas más energía en tu trabajo-**

Su madre le había preguntado si recordaban cuando se encontraban en esa situación. ¿Cómo iban a olvidarlo? ¿Cómo iban a olvidar eso? Arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y escribió en él. **-Tenemos que hablar esta noche-** Santana levantó la vista de su tarea y leyó la nota. Ella frunció el ceño. **-Gracias, pero no, Oprah-** escribió de nuevo. **-Lo digo en serio, Torpe-** Puck le contestó. la chica negó con la cabeza, pero asintió.

**-Está bien.-**

Un par de horas más tarde, Shelby subió a decirle a Rachel que fuera a la cama. Santana vio a su madre salir y se volvió hacia su hermano.

**-¿Qué?-** -preguntó ella.

**-¿Quién crees que es?-** , le preguntó.

**-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-** Santana gruñó volviéndose hacia su trabajo.

**-Vamos. Estoy tratando de hablar contigo aquí-** dijo frustrado Puck.

**-No sé, ok-** dijo con frustración, pero más suavemente. **-De cualquier manera, tengo pensado en dejarle claro desde el principio, de que no somos los mismos cuando estamos en casa que en la escuela.-**

**-No creo que se vaya a necesitar que se lo digas-** dijo el muchacho con una burla. Él negó con la cabeza. Miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que su madre no iba a venir y luego se inclinó hacia su hermana. **-sé que tienes miedo y sé que vas a ser demasiado cobarde para admitirlo.-**

**-Admitir qué?**\- ella se burló.

**-Tú y yo, te acuerdas cuando estabamos separados?** Santana bajó la cabeza. **-Bueno, pienso en ello de esta manera. Nos teníamos el uno al otro y nos queriamos a pesar de que nos sentíamos solos, pero esta chica sea quien sea, no tiene a nadie.-**

la chica se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Terminó un problema en su papel y cerro el libro. **-Hemos terminado de hablar-** comentó, saliendo de la habitación.

sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hermana que se retiró. Él entendió. Después de años de sesiones de terapia familiar e incontables horas de Shelby hablando con ellos suavemente, en el medio de la noche después de una pesadilla, los dos estaban todavía enojados. Se trataba simplemente de que tenían que aprender a ocultar su enojo. Sin embargo, con esta chica que entraba a sus vidas, sabia que el enojo comenzaría a resurgir.

_Puck de 9 años se sentó en silencio en el banco de la estación de policía. Él estaba abrazando su codo mientras trataba de dominar la hemorragia en su antebrazo._

_**-¿Cómo está el brazo, hijo?-**__ preguntó a un oficial de policía._

_-__**Yo no soy tu hijo-**__ le gritó en voz baja. Echó un vistazo a la habitación. __**-Ha llamado a mi mamá?-**_

_**El oficial tomó una respiración profunda. -Lo hicimos, pero-**_

_**-Yo quiero ir a casa con ella, quiero que mis hermanas y yo volvamos a casa- **__dijo Puck rápidamente. Él se bajó del banco y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_**-Whoa allí,-**__ el oficial de policía dijo arrodillándose a la altura de Puck. -__**A pesar de que encontramos a tu mamá, ella no está aquí. Ella está en un avión de regreso de la ciudad.-**_

_El corazón de Puck comenzó a latir más rápido y más rápido en el pecho. __**-¿Nos ha estado buscando? ¿Por qué no está aquí?-**_

_El policía miró al muchacho joven. __**-Ella los ha buscado, pero tú y sus hermanas han sido difíciles de encontrar.-**_

_negó con la cabeza. Él no iba a llorar. __**-Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?-**_

_El policía parecía que a Puck le hacía las preguntas más difíciles del mundo. No se trataba de preguntas difíciles, pensó. Esto era como la guardería ¿no? Puck sólo podría salir de aquí hasta... su mente se fue apagando. Miró a su alrededor._

_**-¿Dónde están mis hermanas? ¿Llegue a tiempo?-**__ -preguntó con un tirón en el aliento. __**-Corrí tan rápido como pude.-**_

_Se quedó mirando al policía en estado de shock. Casi parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Los hombres no lloran, Puck pensó para sí mismo. Una mujer con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta llego. miró esperanzado.. No era su madre._

_**-¿Dónde están?- **__preguntó de nuevo con más fuerza._

_**-Noah-**__ susurró la mujer mientras se arrodillaba frente a él._

_**-Yo no te conozco. Así que al menos de que usted me lleve con mi mamá, lárguese de mi vista!- **__Puck gritó. Se volvió sin aliento de nuevo a la policía, sin darse cuenta de los otros oficiales se habían acercado a él para ver el cambio._

_**¿Por qué nadie le dice nada?**_

_**-¿Dónde están mis hermanas? Quiero a mi mamá!- **__-gritó tirar la primera lámpara que pudo encontrar y golpear contra el suelo._

_La mujer se acercó y cogió al niño. Luchó en sus brazos. __**-Déjame ir, perra!-**_

_**-Noah-**__ dijo con una voz tranquila. __**-respira. tus hermanas fueron trasladadas al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?- **__Puck dejó de luchar y se sentó tranquilamente en su regazo, pero no mirarba a la mujer.__** -Tu madre está en camino. Sin embargo, hasta que llegue tienes que ir a un lugar seguro. tendras comidas y una buena noche de descanso.-**_

_**-no quiero eso! Yo quiero ir al hospital! Tengo que ver si están bien! San, odia los hospitales. Nuestro padre murió en el hospital.- **__Él miró a la mujer desesperado. __**-Tengo que verla. Tengo que ver a las dos.-**_

_**-Tu hermana probablemente se unirá a ti en los próximos días- **__dijo la mujer._

_**-¿Qué pasa con Rach?- **__se preguntó._

_Vio un destello en los ojos de la mujer. El aliento se le quedó enganchado por un momento antes de contestar. __**-Rachel, tiene que quedarse allí por un rato y probablemente vamos a ponerla en un lugar especial en la que alguien puede hacerse cargo de ella.-**_

_**-puedo cuidar de ella!-**__. -__**Es sólo por unos días, ¿verdad? Hasta que mi madre llegue? luego vamos a volver a la casa en la ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?-**_

_La mujer lo miró con tristeza. Puck sabía en ese momento que no era tan simple. __**-Puck, necesitan asegurarse de que su mamá está lista para llevarselos yrecuperar lo que su padre…-**_

_**-Mi padrastro- **__Puck corrigió._

_**-Lo que hizo estuvo mal, muy mal, pero hay que asegurarse de que su casa es la más segura para que puedan estar con su mamá. Okay? Y eso puede tardar tiempo.-**_

_Puck sintió caer su corazón. __**-El lugar más seguro es con mi mamá.-**__Él frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras de nuevo en la cabeza. -__**¿Qué quiere decir un poco de tiempo?-**_

_**-Me refiero a un largo tiempo- **__dijo. __**-Vamos a llevarte a donde te vas a quedar OK?-**_

_**-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué debo ir con usted?- **__Puck respondió a la defensiva . __**-Quiero ir a ver a mis hermanas.-**_

_La mujer se arrodilló. __**-Natalie y yo trabajamos para los Servicios de Protección Infantil. Hacemos todo lo posible para proteger a los niños.-**_

_Puck le frunció el ceño. __**-Ya es demasiado tarde..**_

**-Noah?-**

Él fue traído de vuelta de la memoria. Miró a su madre. **-¿Sí?-**

**-son casi las 11-** Shelby le dijo. **-a la cama ok?-**

**-ok,-** murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

**-te amo-**

**-Yo también te amo, mamá.-**

* * *

Santana levantó la vista hacia el techo en la oscuridad. no quería pensar en esto. Se dio la vuelta para tratar de encontrar una posición cómoda.

**-San?-** oyó una pequeña voz en la oscuridad.

Se apoyó sobre los codos y miró hacia la puerta abierta. La luz de la noche del pasillo recortaba el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel. Maldita sea, era pequeña para tener once, pensó para sí misma.

**-Vamos. Ven aquí-** dijo en voz baja.

Rachel se metió en la cama grande. Santana tiró las mantas sobre ella y volvió de lado para mirarla. **-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Tengo miedo-** admitió en la oscuridad.

soltó un suspiro. -**Bueno, estoy aquí.-**

**-¿Quién va a protegerla?-** Rachel preguntó momentos después.

Santana no quería pensar en esta nueva chica y lo que había pasado..

**-Nosotros, de acuerdo, duérmete bicho-**

envolvió el brazo alrededor de su hermana y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella permitió que el sueño se hiciera cargo. casi se dormía, cuando algo la interrumpió.

**-San?-**

**-¿Qué, Rach?-**

**-No importa-** susurró.

Santana cerró los ojos y ella se movió en una memoria.

._.._

_Natalie la había recogido del hospital y la llevó a la casa. Ella lo calificó como un hogar de grupo. La mujer cansada de explicarle, cuando se dirigían allí. Por lo que Santana de 8 años podía entender que este lugar era un hogar para niños. No era necesariamente un orfanato. Era una gran casa donde iban un montón de niños, hasta que sus padres estuvieran listos para llevarlos a casa._

_**-¿Estás lista?**__\- Natalie le preguntó abriéndole la puerta _

_**-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- **__ le preguntó casi por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos._

_**-Es probable que este en el interior,** __**espera-** le aseguró  
_

_Santana se junto a la mujer. Tenía que ver a su hermano. Tocaron el timbre de la puerta y entraron a través de dos puertas __**-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- **__volvió a preguntar._

_Entraron en el edificio. Tenía colores brillantes por todos lados y techos altos. Había una zona infantil de juegos y espacios de trabajo que podía ver. Otra persona se acercó a ella y le hablaba de su habitación, y que quería que conociera a su compañera de cuarto. negó con la cabeza. __**-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-**_

_Los adultos hablaron durante unos minutos, pero no los oyó . Quería encontrarlo. Finalmente lo descubrió esperando fuera de una habitación, que curiosamente tenía su nombre en la puerta._

_**-Puck- **__gritó y corrió desde el otro lado de la habitación. No le importaba que hubiera un yeso en su brazo. en realidad se le olvidó. lo abrazó con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo._

_**-siento mucho que yo no fuera lo suficientemente rápido-**__ susurró _

_ lo abrazó con más fuerza._

_**-Rachel está bien?- **__le preguntó._

_Santana sintió su respiración entrecortada, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir mientras los recuerdos empezaron a llegar de nuevo a ella._

_**-Vamos a estar bien- **__susurró.__** -Lo prometo-**_

_no respondió de inmediato. quería discutir con su hermano. Estaban en un zoológico para niños, pensó. Estaban lejos de estar bien._

_**-Santana?- **__Puck preguntó todavía abrazándola. __**-San?-**_

**-Tiempo de despertar San-** dijo Rachel en voz baja.

abrió los ojos y miró al techo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que no tenía miedo de saber de esta nueva chica. Tenía miedo de que esta nueva chica encontraría una salida.

* * *

**-¿quieres decir que no vas a practicar?-** Brittany le pregunto al final de la jornada escolar.

Santana vio a un grupo de chicas pasar. Había estado buscando a su nueva hermana.

**-Tengo esta cosa de familia-** dijo con un profundo suspiro.

**-Rachel está bien?-** le preguntó inmediatamente.

sonrió cálidamente a la pregunta. Su mejor amiga no puede saber todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, tenía un instinto para protegerla a ella también, y Santana estaba agradecida.

**-Ella está bien-** dijo.** -Es algo más.-** suspiró cuando miró su reloj. **-Me tengo que ir. Puck va a matarme si llego tarde. Asegúrese de que la rubia no haga la práctica.-**

**-No creo eso-** comenzó pero fue interrumpida.

**-Corcoran, no se supone que debes estar en alguna parte?-** Sue le preguntó.

**-Sí, entrenadora,-** Santana se disculpó. **-Adiós.-**

salió corriendo hacia el coche de su hermano. Estaba sonando el claxon como loco. Se dio cuenta de un taxi esperando en el otro lado del estacionamiento y frunció el ceño. negó con la cabeza. Sólo Quinn Fabray tendría su propio taxi personal debido a su gripe aviar.

**-¡Qué perra tan consentida-** murmuró mientras subía al asiento del conductor.

**-¿Qué?-** Puck le preguntó poniendo el coche en marcha.

**-Nada-** susurró.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre los coloco alrededor de la sala de estar. Todos parecían reunirse allí. estaban ansiosos por ver quién era. Estaban ansiosos por conocerla.

**-Una vez más, quiero recordarles que no la bombardeen con preguntas, le voy a explicar algunas cosas, pueden quedarse en la habitación, pero traten de estar tranquilos y -**

fue interrumpida por el timbre. abrió la puerta y los tres hermanos Corcoran se acercaron para echar un vistazo. Una mujer de mediana edad se quedó allí.

**-Hey, Jackie-** dijo. **-Estos son mis hijos, Noah, Santana y Rachel.-**

**-Hola chicos-**dijo casualmente.

**-¿Dónde está?-**

Jackie respiró hondo y miró detrás de ella. **-Hazme el favor de venir a la puerta**\- -le preguntó a la persona fuera de la vista al resto.

Había un poco de nerviosismo, la chica se acercó a la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Santana, el uniforme rojo y blanco. Y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a la chica, mientras que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, no se les permitió a ninguno escapar.

**-Quinn?-** Preguntó Puck.

**-Estás bromeando!-** dijo dejando caer la bolsa.

**-¡Oh no!-** Santana replicó mirándola y luego volver su mirada a su madre y la trabajadora social.

Rachel miró a sus hermanos. **-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Es Quinn Fabray! Eso es lo que pasa!-** dijo sorprendida frente a la audacia de su madre. **-¿Sabías que era ella?-**

**-Santana Corcoran, cuarto ahora-** respondió en un tono feroz, en calma, pero escalofriante.

sacudió la cabeza con furia.** -Con mucho gusto!-** pisoteó hasta la escalera principal a su habitación.

**-¿Por qué no nos sentamos en la sala de estar-** Shelby los guió.

**-Prefiero estar de pie-** dijo sosteniendo la bolsa más cerca de su cuerpo.

**-está bien-** dijo pacientemente. **-Como dije, la semana pasada, cuando nos conocimos, mi nombre es Shelby.-**

**-Se te olvidó mencionar su apellido.** Se volvió hacia Jackie. **-Yo nunca habría venido aquí si hubiera sabido que eran los Corcoran!-**

**-Sí-**, dijo Jackie con severidad. **-Después del fiasco que causaste en el hogar de grupo, necesitabas una colocación inmediata. Una que podría darte más atención.-**

**-tiene tres hijos-** **.-Yo no voy a tener más atención.-**

**-Había más de veinte niñas en la casa hogar. Los números eran más altos ¿no crees?-**

Quinn resopló. Se dio cuenta de la pequeña morena que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta observándola.

**-¿Qué estás mirando?-** -preguntó la rubia

**-A ti-,** dijo Rachel sin dudarlo. **-Soy Rachel.-** extendió la mano.

**-No me importa-** le respondió.

**-Quinn-** le dijo Jackie .

**-Oye, no hables con ella de esa manera-** dijo Puck a su espalda.

**-Puck, pierdete!-** la rubia se rompió. **-Jackie, preferiría estar en el grupo. **Se dirigió hacia la puerta.** -Vamos.-**

**-No es una opción, Quinn-** dijo Shelby. **-Estás colocada conmigo.-**

**-Sí, eres mi colocación terapéutica. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Yo no soy un caso de locura-**

**-Tienes razón, no lo eres-** respondió la mujer con una voz irritantemente calmada.

**-¿Y qué? Porque eres la colocación terapéutica ¿significa que eres mi terapeuta.-**

**-No-** **-Sólo significa que tengo un poco de experiencia y calificaciones en los niños más aún que las colocaciones típicas de crianza.-**

entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia las escaleras. **-¿Cómo qué? te especializas en adolescentes enojados? Quiero decir eres la madre de Puck y Santana, así que supongo que tiene sentido.-**

**-Más o menos-** **-¿Quieres que te lo explique más?-**

la rubia hervía, no respondió.

**-Bueno, voy a dejarte. Shelby, llámame si necesitas algo-** Jackie le respondió retirándose de la casa.

**-No me puedes dejar aquí!-** contestó. **-no quiero estar aquí.-**

**-Lo siento, Quinn, pero aquí es donde estás colocada. Si te detienes por un segundo y dejas de estar enojada es posible que lo disfrutes.-**

**-Dudoso-** gruñó mientras miraba a los Corcoran.

Jackie salió de la casa y todo el mundo simplemente se miraba el uno al otro en señal de frustración. Bueno, tal vez era sólo ella y tal vez Puck.

**-¿Te gustaría ver la casa?-**

**-Quiero ver mi habitación-** exigió. **-Jackie dijo que tendría mi propia habitación.-**

Shelby asintió. **-Si cierto. Vamos te la voy a mostrar.-**

la llevó por las escaleras. Rachel y Puck se quedaron en el vestíbulo. Quinn podía oír a Rachel decirle algo a Puck, **-Noah, ¿la conoces?-**

Ella negó con la cabeza. La conozco?

**-Esta es tu habitación.-**

La habitación estaba muy bien. Era simple, con una cama, un armario, mesa de noche, escritorio y tocador. **-puedes decorarla de la forma que quieras simplemente pide permiso para pintar cualquier cosa o taladrar agujeros en las paredes-** habló casualmente.

**-No hay cerradura en la puerta-** dijo con incredulidad.

**-Sólo hay cerraduras en las puertas exteriores. También hay alarmas en las ventanas.-**

**-¿Por qué soy un riesgo de fuga?-** se burló.

**-Bueno, en realidad si-** dijo con honestidad.** -Además, las tuve que instalar hace mucho tiempo. Lo creas o no, tengo otros niños que disfrutaban de bajar y subir por las ventanas.-**

**-Es probable que todavía lo hagan**\- le respondió de nuevo.

**-Voy a dejar que te instales-** **-La cena se come en familia. Te haré saber cuando esté lista.-**

**-No tengo hambre y no soy parte de tu familia!**\- -gritó. **-Fuera-**

**-Está bien, voy a permitir que te saltes la cena de esta noche, pero a partir de mañana, vamos a estar aplicando todas las reglas-** dijo Shelby con su voz odiosamente calmada.

**-como sea**\- replicó la rubia molesta


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Espero sus comentarios, comentarios, comentarios jeje, fav y follows hasta la próxima!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo** 3

Su madre la había sermoneado por más de quince minutos. No la había oído. Sabía en su mayor parte lo que le decía. Su comportamiento fue inapropiado. Ella estaba fuera de la línea. Bla, bla, bla.

**Santana!** **¿Estás escuchando?**

Levantó la vista para ver a su madre furiosa.

**-No realmente-** dijo con honestidad.

Dio un profundo suspiro.** -Puedo entender que estás enojada**, **pero-**

**No mamá, no lo creo-** se burló. **-Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste.**

**-¿Habría hecho una gran diferencia, Santana?**\- **-¿sabes que podría ser cierto, pero el hecho es que ella está aquí, en esta situación, ¿no te parece que no sabes de ella?-**

**-No quiero saber nada,-** gritó. Se puso de pie y caminó. **-No quiero saber de como esta! Es demasiado-**

**-¿Lo es?-** Se levantó y se acercó a San. **-¿Es por lo que estás enojada?-**

**-No, mamá!-** dijo con frustración. -**Estoy molesta porque hay alguien que vive en mi casa, que es una mega perra y que sabías que no me caía bien.** **Estoy demasiado molesta porque está aquí!.-**

**-eso es todo, necesitas calmarte-** le susurró.

**-No, mamá-** dijo mientras empezaba a desesperarse vio a su madre a su lado. -**¿No puedes ver lo que esto le podría hacer a Rachel?-** Vio el ceño de su madre. Ella tenía su gancho. **-trajiste a una niña abusada a la casa.-** la chica no se dio la oportunidad de escuchar sus palabras. **-Esto podría arruinarlo todo.-**

**-¿Estás segura de que sólo estamos hablando de Rachel aquí, San?**\- le dijo suavemente, **-pero en serio. estas molesta. Lo entiendo. tienes el derecho de estar enfadada, pero yo no voy a hacer que se vaya. Por favor, se la hija que yo conozco y amo, enójate, pero no trates de decirme que esto es sólo por una cosa-**. suspiró.** -No hay computadora, ni teléfono, estarás haciendo la tarea con Puck, no hay televisión, castigada por 2 semanas mas**

Shelby cogió su laptop y el iPhone de la cómoda. Santana suspiró y frunció el ceño, pero no miró a su madre. -**como sea.-**

**-¿Vas a cenar con nosotros?-** Shelby dirigiendose a la puerta.

**-Preferiría no hacerlo-** murmuró

**-Bueno, no es realmente una opción-**

**-¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas? **replicó.

**-estás rebotando mi último nervio en este momento San,** **baja a la cena en cinco minutos.**

**-No tengo hambre. Perdí el apetito-** se excusó.

**-No he dicho que tienes que comer. Dije cena en 5 minutos**

Santana frunció el ceño y la madre salió de la habitación.

* * *

Quinn se sentó en la cama. Estaba temblando de ira. De todos los lugares, estaba en casa de Santana Corcoran, la vida no la pateo lo suficiente? Hubo un golpe leve en la puerta. Se volvió y vio que estaba entreabierta

-**¡Qué!**\- gruñó

-**No te pongas tu banda para el cabello en un nudo-** dijo Puck apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Ella lo miró. **-No, por un segundo pensé que tuviste algún efecto en mi banda para el cabello.. Y no te acostumbres a que yo esté aquí, me voy a ir.**

Puck frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué?**\- se preguntó.

Quinn lo miró. **-¿Qué mierda es esto, no quiero enlazarme contigo Si piensas que vamos a-'**

**-Cállate, Quinn, si mal no lo recuerdo, incluso dos botellas de vino no podrían conseguir que disfrutemos besándonos. Así que no creo que tú me enciendas. No te hagas ilusiones-** espetó. Se acercó a ella y -**No sabes nada de nosotros. Así que te sugiero que empaques. Lo entiendes bien?-** Dijo la última cosa en voz más baja.

-**tú no lo sabes-** Quinn miró.

**-Sal de mi habitación-** le espetó.

**-Pensé que habías dicho que te ibas. Así que ahora es tu habitación?-** -le preguntó con descaro. Se detuvo en la puerta. **-Estas mejor que en la casa hogar.- Confía en mí.-**

**-Lo dudo-** murmuró.

Se quedó mirando la ventana. **-¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de esto?-** No quería estar con la perfecta familia Corcoran. Se mudaron aquí hace seis años. Viven en una de las mejores casas de toda la ciudad. Eran de la ciudad de Nueva York. Puck conducía un Mustang. **¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba metida en este problema?**

* * *

La cena había sido muy hosca. Rachel se sentó allí en silencio mirando a su hermana con una ira,

**-¿Ya terminamos?-** Santana preguntó de mal humor cuando se sentó encorvada en la silla.

Shelby se volvió hacia Rachel. **-puedes irte bicho. Puedes hacer la tarea en tu habitación.-** Se volvió hacia sus dos hijos mayores. **-Santana, es tu turno de limpiar. Noah, haz el trabajo-**

**-No me puedo concentrar-** dijo Santana con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-¿Me veo como que estaba sugiriendo eso?-** Preguntó. **-Manos a la obra por favor.-**

Maldita mierda mierda mierda! Santana estaba más furiosa que no podía sonreír y aguantar esto. podía manejar a un perdedor. Pero a ella no. Cualquiera menos a ella. limpió los platos y se encargo de el lavavajillas. Esto era absurdo. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Necesitaba despejar la cabeza. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. Se volvió a su lado y vio que su hermano estaba fingiendo leer su libro de historia, pero estaba dibujando en los márgenes.

**-Noah-** dijo Shelby desde el equipo de cocina. **-Espero ver esas preguntas de repaso al final de la noche.-**

Santana se burló de su hermano. Ella les dijo que cuando eran más jóven, tenía los ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sigue siendo cierto.

**-Santana, no engañas a nadie-** dijo aún mirándola. **-Por lo menos finge leer por favor.-**

resopló y se hundió más profundamente en su silla. Cogió un trozo de papel y garabateó discretamente **-dame el teléfono.- -No-** escribió su hermano de vuelta.** -Dame tu teléfono o le diré mamá dónde está tu escondite de porno.-**

Puck suspiró y asintió. Hablando del diablo, Santana vio a la pequeña morena vagar en la habitación.

**-Hey, bicho. Todo hecho?-**

**-No-** murmuró. **-Sólo tomaba un descanso.-**

Santana entrecerró los ojos al ver a su hermana abrir la nevera y coger una botella de agua y una manzana. **-solo comerás eso, bicho?- **dijo desde la mesa.

**-Déjala en paz-** Puck intervino. **-sabes que come como un niña de cinco años y básicamente bocados durante el día.-**

**-Algún día, vas a entrar en la pubertad, nena-** dijo Santana con un estrabismo en los ojos y la inclinación de su cabeza.

El tamaño de Rachel siempre había sido un tema delicado. Había nacido dos meses antes y en combinación con su padre Leroy era muy pequeña, le dijeron que no podría llegar a más de un metro y medio. Rach media dos metros casi a los 3. Siempre fue mimada y su tamaño no influía en su favor. **-Cállate, hipopótamo!-** -replicó ella en Santana.

**-¡Hey!-** Shelby intervino. **-Rachel Corcoran! ****Nosotros no atacamos el tamaño y el peso de cada uno. Santana, por favor, ya basta! No le des un tiempo difícil porque es un poco más pequeña que tú.-**

**-Un poco, mamá? Ella podría caber en mi bolsillo-** Santana se burlaba.

**-Santana!-**

**-Sólo porque los pantalones que usas son pantalones de grasa!-** Rachel gritó.

**-niñas, lo digo en serio!-**

Rachel miró a su madre.** -Lo siento-** murmuró.

**-No te disculpes conmigo-** Shelby la corrigió.

**-Siento haberte llamado manteca de cerdo-** murmuró muy fuerte para que Santana escuchara, pero la esperanza de que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que su madre la oyera.

Santana negó con la cabeza. Solo tiene 11. Solo tiene 11. repitió en su cabeza. Observó cómo la pequeña morena se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

**-Rachel-** Shelby gritó sin levantar la vista de su ordenador. **-Discúlpate con tu hermana otra vez por favor. Y Bicho , sabes que no puedes comer en tu habitación.-**

se detuvo en medio paso.** -lo sé he cambiado de opinión. Deje la manzana.-** Se volvió hacia Santana. **-Lo siento.-**

Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó a Santana preguntar** -¿Por qué no tiene que hacer la tarea aquí abajo?-**

**-¿golpeo a alguien en la cara? ¿Fue increíblemente grosera con un invitado en frente de una amiga mía? ¿Quieres que continúe?-** Preguntó Shelby.

**-No-** la morena retrocedió.

* * *

Rachel subió las escaleras y se dirigió en silencio por el pasillo. Vio que la puerta de la habitación de invitados estaba entreabierta. le dio un suave golpe y entró

**-¿Qué?-** la niña mayor gruñó.

**-Hola-** dijo Rachel y sin dudarlo se sentó en la cama.

frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué quieres?**\- -preguntó con fastidio.

Su ceño se desvaneció cuando Rachel le tendió una botella de agua y una manzana. **-hubiera agarrado más, pero mi hermana me estaba viendo. Además apenas salí de mi madre-** Quinn miró los dos objetos. **-¿No tienes hambre?-** Preguntó

**-No-** murmuró y se alejó.

**-mentirosa-.** Rachel sonrió. **-Puedo conseguirte mas, más tarde, pero tengo que esperar hasta que terminen sus tareas.-**

**-¿Por qué tienen que hacer la tarea abajo?-** Quinn pregunto tomando la manzana.

**-De nada-** Rachel frunció el ceño. **-Porque esa es la regla. Cuando estás en problemas, tienes que pasar más tiempo con mi mamá. Solo el tiempo es un privilegio.-**

**-Genial- **murmuró la rubia. dio un mordisco a la manzana y examino el aspecto de Rachel. tenía una chispa en sus ojos ella lo había visto tanto en Puck y Santana. **-¿Cuántos años tienes? 9? Te he visto mucho en las prácticas.-**

Rachel la miró con indignación. **-11. Muchas gracias.-**

**-Disculpa-** Quinn respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-Perdon, que mi hermana fue una bruja como tu,-** dijo en voz baja.** -lo es, bueno un poco pero si llegas a conocerla, no es tan terrible.-**

**-Oh, no te preocupes, la conozco-** dijo la rubia con una mirada.

**-no creo-** susurró Rachel.

**-¿Qué sabes?-** -respondió.

**-Bueno, la conozco de toda la vida. diría que la conozco mejor. Por lo menos mejor que tú!-** argumentó con el mismo tono.

**-como sea-** murmuró, le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

**-Sin embargo, me alegro de que estés aquí-** dijo.

**-ok-** le espetó.

**-no tienes que estar tan enojada. Entiendo que lo estés. Noah y Santana también-** Rachel le informó.

**-Noah?-** ella sonrió y arqueó la ceja.

**-A él le gusta ser llamado Puck en el colegio. Cuando vivíamos en Nueva York, jugó hockey y empezaron a llamarlo Puck porque él golpeaba con mucha fuerza. Era el principal anotador. Santana lo llamó ''bolas" porque pensaba que su lógica detrás de ese apodo era ridículo-**

Quinn trató de no sonreír. **-Sí, suena eso.-**

Rachel amasó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.** -No estamos tan mal si nos das una oportunidad. Ni siquiera voy a hablar contigo sobre el veganismo durante al menos dos semanas.-**

**-no creo que vaya a durar tanto tiempo aquí-** respondió

**-No ¿Por qué?-** -preguntó cambiándose del otro lado.

**-porque mi mamá vendrá por mi-** dijo con un tono prácticamente bajo.

Ella estudió su cara cuidadosamente antes de que formara sus palabras. **-pensé que tu madre te había hecho daño-** dijo Rachel.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos. miró a la niña tratando de mirarla a los ojos para ver lo que la chica sabía.** -No, ella sólo... Ella bebe mucho. va a dejarlo para que pueda volver a casa.-**

**-no creo que funcione así-**dijo Rachel con cuidado.

**-¿Qué sabes?-**

**-Como he dicho, más de lo que piensas-** respondió mirando sus manos.

negó con la cabeza y se levantó. había tenido suficiente de esto. Tener a un niña de 11 años, que le decía lo que iba a pasar la desespero. **-Bueno, me voy de aquí.-**

**-¿A dónde vas exactamente?-** dijo con el ceño fruncido.

**-a cualquier lugar pero no aquí-** gruñó dirigiéndose a la ventana

**-no haría eso si fuera tú-** dijo la joven tentativamente como llegó a la ventana.** -Lo digo en serio. Yo no haría eso-,** dijo de nuevo como Quinn agarró al picaporte.

**-¿Y por qué no?-** -preguntó. Sacando el pestillo para abrir.

La alarma sonó. Los ojos de Quinn se hincharon.** -Por eso-** dijo mientras ponía las manos sobre sus oídos.

**-¿Qué demonios es eso?-** Santana pregunto saliendo de su asiento y corriendo por las escaleras. **-Rachel!-**

**-San?-** Rachel gritó sobre los sonidos eléctricos.

Santana vio a su hermana en la parte superior de la escalera detrás, con sus manos sobre sus orejas. entró en la habitación de invitados y vio a Quinn tratando desesperadamente de cerrar la ventana.

**-Eres una idiota!-** -gritó.

Paso a un lado de la chica y cerró la ventana. Una vez que se cerró, Rachel corrió escaleras abajo gritándole a su madre que estaba cerrada. Santana miró a Quinn con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno de las dos rompió la mirada hasta que la alarma finalmente se detuvo. Podía oír los pasos de Shelby subiendo las escaleras.

**-No me creíste, Quinn?-** Preguntó Shelby.

Quinn salió de miradas con Santana. **-¿esta es la cárcel?- Porque es seguro que se siente como él jodido inf..!-**

**-Hey-** Shelby la corrigió. **-Santana, lleva a Rach a la cama, por favor.-**

**-yo puedo irme a la cama-** protestó.

**-Claro que sí-** dijo Santana mientras que disparó a Quinn una última mirada antes de que se llevara a Rachel por el pasillo.

**-Quinn, ¿No me oíste antes?-**

**-es ridículo! Esta es la cárcel!-** dijo de nuevo.

**-O tal vez es un lugar que fomenta el uso de las puertas, en lugar de ventanas del segundo piso-** respondió cruzando los brazos.

**-Tal vez deberías reconsiderar por qué tus hijos están tratando de colarse por las ventanas del segundo piso-** respondió de nuevo.

**-Prepárate para la cama, Quinn-** **-Recuerda que tener tu propia habitación es un privilegio. cálmate o tendrás que cambiarte con Santana. Y lo digo en serio.-**

**-No voy a quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?-** contesto con enojo.

Shelby se volvió con las manos en las caderas. **-¿eso es lo que piensas?-**

**-Lo sé-** dijo cruzando los brazos.** -Esto es sólo temporal.-**

**-Vamos a hablar por la mañana-** dijo girando suavemente lejos de la chica.

**-No, maldita sea! Vamos a hablar de eso ahora. no sabes nada de mí!-**

La mujer mayor se puso las manos en las caderas.** -¿Quieres probar esa teoría?-**

El rostro de Quinn vaciló un poco.

**-Es tarde-** respondió. **-Vete a la cama.-**

**-Yo no dormiré aquí!-** respondió mientras Shelby salió de la habitación.

Resopló y se dejo caer sobre la cama. no iba a admitir lo agotada que estaba usando toda la energía.

**-Rubia tonta-** Santana llamó desde el marco de la puerta. Tenía los brazos doblados y ella tenía su ceño patentado. **-No hables con mi hermana.-**

**-Ella me habló, McTits-** Quinn dijo mientras se acomodaba a centímetros de la cara de Santana. **-Puedo estar en tu casa, pero recuerda que soy la capitana. Y estás oficialmente en la parte inferior. Prepárate-**

Santana negó con la cabeza. **-Jodete-**

**-Sala ahora!-** Shelby gritó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

miró a la rubia y luego de vuelta en la dirección de su madre.

**-No me importa lo que te pasó. Lo único que me importa es que te vayas de mi casa-** Santana le susurró al oído

**-No te preocupes. Estaré fuera de aquí!-** , dijo entre dientes.

Quinn la vio salir. Se sentó tranquilamente en la cama y escuchó a todo el mundo ir a la cama por la noche. Había algo acerca de estar en casa de otras personas que le hacian daño. Principalmente porque sabía que no era la suya.

* * *

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella. ¿Qué había sucedido? Quinn Fabray estaba al final del pasillo. ¿Qué? Oyó algo pitando en su bolsillo y de pronto recordó que había sobornado a su hermano por su teléfono. Tenía algo que la salvaba.

Marcó a un número familiar.

**-Britt?** **Necesito hablar contigo**\- dijo en voz baja mientras entraba en el armario para amortiguar su llamada.

Después de explicarle la situación, se hizo el silencio en el otro extremo.

**-Así que está viviendo contigo?-** Brittany le volvió a preguntar.

**-Sí-** dijo con un profundo suspiro.

Hubo un largo silencio en el otro extremo. **-sabes que yo siempre estoy a tu lado, S.-** Brittany tomó una respiración profunda. **-Y eres, sin duda, mi mejor amiga-**

**-Por supuesto, que lo soy-** Santana sonrió con un gesto a través del teléfono.

**-Pero tú y Quinn son más tercas que esas cabras que traban los cuernos en la parte alta de las montañas-** replicó Brittany.

**-¿Qué?- **

**-tú solo sigues luchando y luchando, hasta que estas muy enredada,-** dijo en voz baja. **-Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad.-**

**-De ninguna maldita manera, Britt!-** la morena gritó tratando de amortiguar su rabia en el teléfono.** -no puede entrar en mi casa, ni en mi vida. No puedo permitir eso.-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigas?-** Preguntó la rubia. Hubo un cambio en su tono.

**-por siempre?..****-Bueno, desde que me mudé aquí.-**

**-¿Y cuánto has compartido conmigo?-**

Santana hizo una pausa. Ella no había compartido mucho con Brittany. Acaba de compartir lo suficiente para saber que había algo allí. Algo que Santana no quería decir.

**-Exactamente-,** dijo Brittany al silencio. **-no estás enojada con ella. Estás asustada porque es posible que tengas que ser vulnerable.-**

Espera, pensaba Santana. -¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo surgió que en esta conversación se cambiaba súbitamente a ella?-

**-Eso no es verdad-** dijo entre dientes.

**-San, la he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, y ninguna vez fue a mis pijamadas. Sus padres nunca han estado en sus juegos o en sus competiciones. Algo pasa ahí.-**

pensó en las palabras de su amiga. No, negó con la cabeza. no iba a sentirse mal por ella. No iba a pasar.

**-De ninguna manera, Britt yo no -**

De repente, la puerta de su armario se abrió.

**-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-** Shelby preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

**-Me tengo que ir, Britt. Mamá-zilla, acaba de llegar.-**

**-Salúdala de mi parte!-** Santana escuchó a la rubia decir mientras que su madre le quito el teléfono.

**-Buenas noches, Britt-**, dijo Shelby al teléfono y colgó. **-querida, ahora haz acumulado un mes de castigo. A la cama ahora mismo!-**

* * *

La casa estaba en silencio. Rachel le siguia dando vuelta a sus pensamientos estaba tratando de averiguar de la chica del pasillo. Sus recuerdos no eran tan reales como los de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, recordó que la gente tenía miedo, incluso si nunca lo admitieran.

Oyó un suave golpe en la puerta. Había pasado una hora desde que el caos de la casa. Su madre y su hermana dejaron de gritar. Ella agarró un libro en su mesita de noche de modo que parecía como si estuviera haciendo algo.

**-¿Sí?**\- contesto con el libro abierto en su regazo.

**-Hey calabaza,-** dijo su madre acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama. **-¿Cómo estás?-**

**-Estoy bien-** dijo con cautela. **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Muchas cosas han pasado esta noche-** dijo con cuidado.

**-No vas a preguntarme sobre mis sentimientos verdad?**\- preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

**-En realidad, si bicho- **respondió moviendo el pelo de la cara de Rach. Buscó los ojos de la chica para una respuesta. **-¿Tomaste tu inhalador después de que sonó la alarma?-**

Rachel miró hacia el otro lado y jugó con los bordes de las páginas de sus libros.

**-Rachel-** dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Siéntate y toma una respiración profunda por mí, por favor.-**

**-Mamá-**, protestó.

-**Lo digo en serio-**

se sentó de mala gana. Shelby se inclinó cerca de su hija menor para oírla respirar profundamente.

**-Suenas bien, pero tienes que tomarlo-,** dijo sentándose.

la niña se recostó en su cama. **-No me gusta tomar esa cosa. No me gusta.-**

**-No importa. Me encanta una hija que puede respirar-** dijo con una sonrisa.

**me amarías si no pudiera?-** -le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

**-Ay Rach,-**dijo besando la parte superior de la cabeza. **-Te amo-**

**-Te amo más mami-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa. la mujer le guiñó un ojo a su hija y salió de la habitación. **-Oye, mamá? ¿Estarán bien?-**

**-¿quién?** Shelby preguntó con un suspiro.

**-Ambas-**respondió después de un momento.

**-Yo creo que sí. Sólo están molestas en estos momentos.**

Observó cómo su hija de once años pensó detenidamente por unos momentos. Conocía esa mirada. La chica estaba construyendo sus palabras con cuidado.

**-Tenemos que ser pacientes, como estábamos antes. San y Noé mejoraron. La ira se desvaneció."** Eran menos condenas y más esperanzadoras declaraciones.

**-Por supuesto. Buenas noches** dijo Shelby cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Rachel respiró hondo y se acomodó en la cama. No recorda mucho de cuando ella se alejó de la casa antes, pero se acordó de una cosa. Cuando estaba de nuevo en brazos de su madre otra vez se sentía segura. Esperaba que Quinn sentiría eso también. Ella no recordaba nada de cuando era sólo ella, San, Noah, mamá y papá. No recordaba eso.

se acordaba de su padre. Vagamente, pero lo recordaba. Él había sido su único entretenimiento. Él se quedó en casa con ella. Sólo se suponía que era hasta que estuviera lista para el preescolar. Sin embargo, nunca vio eso. Hiram perdió su trabajo y todo parecía desmoronarse después de eso. Sin embargo, cuando apenas tenía 3 años, Sus momentos felices fueron la transición de regreso de Shelby después de que todo había sucedido. Sus ojos empezaron a volverse más pesados. casi estaban cerrados cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

**-Oye, ¿estás dormida?** Puck preguntó entrando en la habitación.

**-No,** murmuró Rachel rodando de lado para mirar a su hermano. **¿Qué pasa?**

**-ehh em ... Si ...**

Ella vio como su hermano mayor buscaba las palabras.

**-si una de esas chicas te dan un mal rato, me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Frunció el ceño. **-¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-Las dos están enojadas. Si te dan un mal rato me lo haces saber.** Suspiró. **-¿Esa alarma te asustó?**

**-En serio, Noah. No tengo 5**, replicó con una mueca que parecía muy similar a la de Santana.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. **-Sí,. Siempre serás mi hermanita. Siempre**

* * *

Shelby salió del pasillo y vio que Quinn finalmente tenia su ropa de dormir.

**-No te vas a sentar aquí y mírarme dormir ¿verdad? Porque eso sería espeluznante-** dijo Quinn mientras se arrastraba bajo las sábanas.

**-¿Tengo que quedarme contigo toda la noche? Tu comportamiento no ha demostrado que lo haces bien sola-** respondió.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

Shelby pensó . **-¿Tuviste una rutina en casa con tus padres?-**

Ella vio como la chica se había mantenido firme, se desmorono por completo.

**-No, no la tenia,-** dijo en voz baja..

**-Bueno, voy a dejar que duermas. Yo te despierto por la mañana. Puede ser que entre y ver cómo estás en medio de la noche. para los otros tres también. No haré que te despiertes, pero en caso de que- **Shelby observó cuidadosamente mientras la chica asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta en la cama. -Bueno, entonces. **¡Nos vemos mañana, Quinn. Me alegra que estés aquí.-**

Apagó las luces y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Vio a la niña por un momento en el pasillo. La rubia se echó en la cama tratando de ponerse cómoda.

vio como quinn se aseguró de que estaba fuera de la vista y se deslizó silenciosamente de la cama y hurgó en silencio su bolsa. Finalmente, sacó lo que Shelby supuso ser un viejo cordero blanco de peluche. Al darse cuenta de lo relajada que estaba, sintió una sensación de alivio cuando la chica enojada se acomodó en la cama. Caminó por el pasillo y estaba fuera de la vista.

* * *

Santana se acomodo en su habitación. Miró su reloj. Era la 1 de la mañana. No podia dormir. Estaba muy enojada. Ella era un hervidero. Estaba tan enojado que estaba temblando. Podía sentir una rabia a un nivel incontrolable. Tenía que resolverlo. Necesitaba calmarse. Recordaba todos esos estúpidos ejercicios de respiración que su madre y su terapeuta trataron de reforzar en su rutina diaria. Sin embargo, una cosa funcionó. Sólo una cosa.

camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hermana. La vio acurrucada como siempre. La luz lateral estaba en marcha. dio un pequeño suspiro. sabía que Rachel no diría ni una palabra a nadie, pero la alarma la asustó. Era ruidosa, brusca y agresiva. se acercó a su pequeño cuerpo y de inmediato se sintió relajada.

**-San?-**

Oyó el murmullo chica.

**-Sí, bicho, soy yo. Vuelve a dormir.-**

Santana vio como los ojos cansados de Rachel se volvieron y la miraron.

**-Me alegra de que te tengo-** murmuró mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermana.

Santana soltó una risita. **-Me alegro de que también te tengo.-**

cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Sintió que Rachel se movió en sus brazos de nuevo. **-Rach, duerme.-**

**-Espera, hay algo que tengo que hacer-** murmuró la joven mientras se sentaba y salió fuera de la cama. **-No te muevas-l**e indicó.

Santana. **-No te preocupes. No lo haré.-**

* * *

Alrededor de la 1, Shelby se deslizó de la cama para controlar a los niños. Tradicionalmente era un ave nocturna. En el apogeo de su carrera en Nueva York, era la única forma en que funcionaba. Asomó la cabeza en la habitación de su hijo. Él estaba tumbado en su cama boca abajo babeando la almohada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta de Quinn y vio que la cama estaba vacía. estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando vio un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. había arrastrado la almohada de la cama y tiró la colcha ahora era como una luz en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación.

Shelby se acercó al otro lado de la habitación, cerca del baño contiguo con Santana, para que pudiera ver a la chica mejor. vio que la rubia enojada ahora parecía un poco tranquila en su sueño. Quería saber qué le pasaba a la cama. Sin embargo, sospechaba la razón. llegó detrás de ella y estaba a punto de encender la luz del baño, cuando oyó un golpeteo de pisadas.

se escondió en silencio en el cuarto de baño mientras observaba a su hija menor de puntillas en la habitación. observó a Rachel a escondidas en el baño, la chica miró a la cama con una mirada perpleja.

La luz de la luna brillaba a través de la ventana, y ella con el ceño confundido. Rach se calmó cuando vio a Quinn acurrucada en un rincón. La niña caminó cuidadosamente hacia ella. Shelby asomó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad mientras que Rach puso su mono de peluche junto a Quinn. Ella sintió que algo la apretaba en el pecho de orgullo y angustia cuando su hija menor besó el mono de peluche con ternura inocente, y salió de puntillas de la habitación….


	4. Chapter 4

Elterceroendiscordia: Gracias por tu comentario como relación en esta historia puede que haya Brittana :), ya que esta historia va enfocada más a Rachel, Santana y Quinn pero como hermanas, bueno será más adelante ;) Saludos

FaberryLovers: Los habrá chica! jeje saludos!

**Espero sus comentarios, comentarios, comentarios jeje, fav y follows hasta la próxima!**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Cuando Quinn despertó, no abrió los ojos de inmediato. no quería estar aquí y tampoco recordar que esta era su vida. Escuchó los ruidos a su alrededor. La casa estaba en silencio. Después de vivir en el caos de la casa hogar, la casa de los Corcoran era muy tranquila.

Sin embargo no era tranquila y misteriosa como la casa de sus padres. Era diferente. negó con la cabeza. no iba a ser feliz aquí. De ninguna manera. Necesitaba abrazar la ira de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó. había dormido en el suelo porque se sentía más segura y más cómoda que la cama. Buscó alrededor el cordero. Tenía que guardarlo antes de que Santana la viera. no tenía por qué dar a esa chica más fuego para utilizarlo en su contra. Sintió algo desconocido y frunció el ceño.

Había una viejo, mono de peluche a su lado. muy similar al personaje de dibujos animados del Curioso George. miró a su alrededor. apostaría que la hermana pequeña de Santana se lo dejó en medio de la noche.** ¿Cuál era su nombre?** **Rachel.** negó con la cabeza. iba a negarse a reconocer la ternura del gesto.

**-Estás despierta-** dijo una voz en la puerta.

frunció el ceño en respuesta. Shelby estaba apoyada en la puerta abierta de la habitación. le dio a la chica una sonrisa suave. Esperó a que Shelby le preguntara por qué estaba en el suelo, pero la pregunta nunca llegó. Quinn sacudió su propia sorpresa y se centró más en su ceño fruncido.

**-Si yo fuera tú, me doy una ducha ahora-** dijo Shelby.** -los chicos aún no han despertado.-**

continuó con el ceño fruncido, pero se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño.

**-Ese es George-** dijo tomando al mono como Quinn metió rápidamente su cordero en su bolsa. -**Tal vez Rachel te dirá la historia de cómo lo consiguió.-**

**-Genial-** se burló. Quinn puso el mono en la cama, en la que no durmió.

**-George es muy especial para Rachel. Estoy sorprendida de que te lo diera-** dijo cruzando los brazos.

**-Bueno, ahora me siento muy especial-** dijo entre dientes.

**-Ya basta con la actitud, Quinn-** le entrego a Quinn un nuevo par de toallas. **-haz estado en esta casa menos de 24 horas y claramente Rachel te adora. Por favor, no seas así-**

Quinn miró a Shelby. No podía recordar la última vez que fue regañada por su mala actitud.

negó con la cabeza. **-Está bien. Como sea.-**

**-Nos vamos en unos 45 minutos. Prepárate. Vístete y ven abajo.-**

resopló y se fue al baño.

* * *

Santana escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Rachel abriéndose. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Rachel seguía abrazadola. Tenía que salir de aquí antes de que Quinn la viera. Vio a su madre en la puerta con una expresión en su rostro que sólo Shelby podía entender.

**-Hola mamá, necesito una ducha-** dijo a toda prisa como salió de la cama,.

**-Santana-** dijo tratando de detenerla. **-Quinn está en el baño. Los tres hablaremos de esto más tarde.-**

Miró como su hija mayor fruncía el ceño y luego miró hacia atrás rápidamente a Rachel antes de salir por el pasillo. Oyó que la rubia entró al pasillo.

Como Santana cerró la puerta de Rachel detrás de ella, Quinn salió de su cuarto. -**Pensé que tenías tu propia habitación- **la rubia se burló.

**-Pensé que nunca te bañabas. ¿Siquiera bañas?"** Santana soltó de nuevo. Vio un ligero vacilar en el rostro de Quinn.** -como sea. Necesito el baño de todos modos.-**

Cuando oyó que las puertas se cerraron, Shelby volvió su atención a su hija menor que se sentó en la cama y se frotaba los ojos. se sentó en la cama y se frotó las piernas.

**-Buenos días, cariño-** dijo suavemente.

Rachel parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su madre. Vio a George.

**-¿Por qué tienes, a George?-** Preguntó . miró a su madre con una mirada auténtica que nunca superó. **-se lo di a Quinn anoche.-**

**-Lo sé-** dijo tras una pausa.

**-Oh-** la joven suspiró. **-estaba tratando de ser amable. es mi nueva hermana ¿no es asi?-**

**-Sí-** dijo mirando a su hija con cuidado. **-De alguna manera sí, pero de alguna manera no-**

**-se tiene que ajustar, ¿verdad?-**

Shelby asintió mientras se preguntaba cómo esta precoz niña de 11 años lo entendió. **-ha tenido un momento muy difícil, Rach.-**

**-Lo sé. Y no quiere estar aquí. odia a Santana, San y Puck están enojados y estresados. Se ... Sé que no es mi hermana, pero me siento mal por ella... -.** Rachel miró los ojos de su madre. -**no tenía a nadie. Yo Siempre he tenido a San-.**

Había algo en los ojos de Shelby que Rachel no podía comprender.

**-Yo Sólo... yo pensaba que George podría ayudarla-** le interrumpió.

Shelby recuperó la compostura. **-Lo sé, Rach, pero no creo que esté preparada para ello. Creo que aprecia a George, pero no creo que vaya a admitirlo. Tal vez puedas tratar de dárselo otra vez esta noche.-**

Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, miró hacia la puerta. **-Mi hermana ¿está bien?-**

Su madre siguió su mirada hacia la puerta abierta. **-Está enfadada, pero va a estar bien.-**

**-eso espero-** intervino.

**-Sí-** Shelby sonrió. **-Espero-**

* * *

Puck entró en la cocina y se encontró con un silencio incómodo. Rachel y Santana estaban sentados en la mesa del desayuno comiendo cereal, Quinn estaba sentada tan lejos como pudo en un taburete, en el mostrador con su oído enterrado en su propio tazón de cereal.

**-Hey-** dijo con cautela.

Vivir en una casa con su madre y dos hermanas había sido bastante malo.

Vio cómo las mujeres seguían algo silenciosas. Decidió hablar con su apuesta más segura.

**-Rachel, casi terminas?-**

Ella apartó la atención de las niñas de quien había estado mirando, y asintió con la cabeza.

**-Si casi termino-** contestó secamente. **-Mamá, ¿puedo irme caminando a la escuela con Kurt?-**

La cabeza de Quinn se disparó. **-Kurt Hummel? El hermanito de Finn?-** -preguntó, sorprendida.

**-Sí,-** dijo Santana dejando caer su plato en el fregadero. **-Los enanos son amigos. ¿Tienes un problema con eso también?-**

La rubia disparó a la muchacha una mirada de muerte y luego se dio cuenta de Rachel mirándola también. **-No-** dijo finalmente. **-Es que-"** miró el rostro de Rachel con cuidado. **-Yo sólo salía con su hermano. No me di cuenta que eran amigos. Kurt es... un buen chico.-**

Santana y Puck se rieron. **-Es un poco detestable-** Puck se rió. **-Pero... es buen chico.-**

**-Tú y Hudson habían salido el año pasado, -¿qué pasó?-** Preguntó Santana.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Esto no era algo que quería discutir en la cocina de los Corcoran. Lo reconsidero. O nunca con los Corcoran.

**-No vamos a ninguna parte con esto. Y no es de tu incumbencia. Se acabó-** dijo ella.

**-como sea-** murmuró Santana.** -Vamos, Rach.-**

Santana se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Hey-** Shelby dijo.** -Quinn, te voy a llevar a la escuela. Tengo que firmar algunos papeles con el Sr. Figgins.-** Santana murmuró algo. **-Santana-** su madre la regañó. **Está castigadas lo que significa que tienes el placer de tomar un paseo con tu madre a la escuela. Felicitaciones. Puck, tú y Rach pueden irse.**

**-Adiós-** murmuró Rachel y apenas tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Puck prácticamente corrió con ella por la puerta trasera.

**-¡Mamá!-** Gritó Santana.

**-mírenme las dos**\- les ordenó. **-Ambas están en serios problemas. Su comportamiento hacia los demás es ridículo. Es infantil y agotador. No sólo están castigadas, para el próximo mes, pero pueden pasar tiempo juntos.-**

Quinn trató de abstenerse, pero vio que Shelby se dio cuenta de su reacción.

**-castigo en esta casa significa que sus privilegios se eliminan. Deben pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo conmigo, las tareas,deberes lo que sea-** explicó . estaba tratando de transmitir que los castigos físicos no eran en esta casa. No estaba segura de si la joven rubia la entendía. hizo una nota mental para hablar de ello más tarde.

**-no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo-** Quinn respondió.

Santana contestó antes que su madre lo hiciera.** -No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona el sistema. Nada con Servicios de protección infantil se resuelve en un mes. NADA! Estás con nosotros durante un mínimo de seis meses!-**

Las palabras les causaron tanto a las niñas...

Shelby se aclaró la garganta. **-Entren al coche.-**

Ambas chicas estaban de mal humor en el coche, Quinn no iba a soportarlo. Estaban a la mitad de camino a McKinley. Tenía que recuperar algún tipo de control.

**-He oído que te mudaste de Nueva York-**dijo Quinn. **-Pensé que estabas en Broadway... ¿Qué tal un terapeuta? ¿Eres un terapeuta falso, como la Dra. Phil? Porque eso me hace sentir tremendamente...-**

**-Oye, no hables con mi madre de esa manera!**\- Santana soltó desde el asiento trasero.

**-San, cálmate-** Shelby le respondió. **-Quinn, espero más respeto de tu parte. Ahora, para responder a tu pregunta. Aunque mis padres apoyaron mi carrera en Broadway sabían que no iba a durar para siempre. Recibí mi licenciatura de Columbia. Me llevó un año más que la mayoría, porque yo estaba haciendo ocho funciones a la semana, pero lo hice. Cuando estaba casada con el padre de Santana e incluso mientras estábamos divorciados, tuve la oportunidad de tomar algún tiempo y ganar mi doctorado en unos pocos años-** Ella llamó la atención de su hija en el asiento trasero. **-Éramos un buen equipo. Fuimos capaces de equilibrar nuestro trabajo y nuestros hijos-**

Quinn se dio cuenta de que Santana se había vuelto terriblemente tranquila en el asiento trasero. Shelby miró a su hija en su espejo retrovisor.

**-Pensé que fuiste a Londres para una gira con Wicked cuando abrió sus puertas-** dijo mirando a la mujer.

**-Lo hice-** dijo con una mandíbula apretada. **-Pero eso fue un error. Yo estuve allí por mucho tiempo.-**

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-**

**-Cállate, Quinn,-** siseó Santana. **-Deja de interrogar a mi madre a menos que estés listo para tomarla también, porque tengo más de un par de preguntas para hacerte.-**

Quinn resopló pero se silenció y miró por la ventana.

Shelby dejó que la tensión abrazara el coche, como todo lo que quedaba por decir, cubrió en el silencio.

* * *

Quinn se sentó en silencio en la reunión con el Director Figgins. no quería estar aquí. Seis meses? Seis meses con los Corcoran. No quería dejar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero estaban amenazándola. No, no iba a hacer esto.

**...Y aquí está su agenda,-** oyó decir al director.

se giró para mirar a esta mujer. ¿Quién se creía que era?** -¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-** preguntó mirando entre el director y esta mujer que parecía estar tomando el control de su vida.

**-Sé que clases están tomando Noah y Santana. Sabré el tuyo-** dijo. Ella se volvió hacia el hombre.** -¿Ya terminamos?-**

**-Gracias por venir, señora Corcoran-** dijo cortésmente de pie. Miró torpemente a Quinn. **-Lo mejor de la suerte.-**

**-como sea**\- murmuró y salió al pasillo. oyó los tacones de Shelby haciendo clic detrás . se volvió y se encaró con ella. **-Por favor, no me encamines a las clases también. Mi vida ya es bastante humillante-** Aunque se burló, Shelby pudo ver que estaba suplicando.

**-No lo haré.** **Solo debes estar preparada después de la escuela. Voy a recogerte, tienes tu cita de seguimiento del médico-** explicó en voz baja.

**-¿Ya terminamos?-** -preguntó con un suspiro.

**-Sí.-** dijo.** -Espero una mejor actitud cuando te recoja-**

negó con la cabeza y comenzó su día. Ella no iba a buscarla, pensó mientras doblaba la esquina. Vio a Karofsky sosteniendo un granizado. lo agarró de la mano y lo arrojó a un estudiante de primer año al azar. Dio un gran suspiro. Se sentía mucho mejor. Era Quinn Fabray. la maldita Lider. Y nadie, especialmente un Corcoran, le diría qué hacer.

* * *

Santana llegó a los vestuarios antes de tiempo. Le había robado a un estudiante de primer año el teléfono y le envió mensajes de texto a Brittany antes de que se reunieran en la práctica. Gracias a la idiotez de Puck, él también perdió su teléfono. suspiró. Tal vez fue porque puck se lo dio a ella. negó con la cabeza. No, no iba a pensar en eso. El día había sido largo. Compartió tres clases con Quinn. Había pasado todo la clase mirando a la rubia. Sin embargo, Quinn le dirigió la sonrisa malvada infame que había llegado a la marca registrada y no dijo una palabra. Era una sonrisa que le daba escalofríos. Después de estar en las Cheerios con ella durante tanto tiempo, sabía sin duda que estaba tramando algo.

**-Hey-** oyó una voz detrás de ella y sonrió.

**-Hey, B-** dijo con una débil sonrisa. Se sentía más relajada cuando la veía. envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su mejor amiga.** -Odio a esa perra-** se quejó en su hombro.

Brittany se rió entre dientes. **-Que mal ¿eh?**\- **Nunca estamos en un estado de ánimo en los abrazos. sabes que significa, que tu cuota de abrazos ahora ha caducado-** dijo con una risa. **-¿Estás bien?-**

**-No me gusta esa maldita perra!-** dijo alejándose. **-La quiero fuera de mi casa.-**

Se enderezó al oír la puerta abierta en los vestuarios. Aprendió hace mucho tiempo que podía ser más ella misma alrededor de Britt. Sin embargo, Santana Corcoran No fue así para los demás. No iba a ser débil. Su rostro moreno frunció el ceño más profundamente cuando la rubia que estaba alrededor camino hacia ella.

**-Pónte cómoda en la parte inferior de la pirámide-** dijo Quinn.

**-Es mejor que cierres tu boca-** respondió a como ella avanzó lentamente hacia la rubia.

**-Por favor-** respondió rodando sus ojos. **-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No estás castigada?-** Su voz estaba provocándola.

Britt sostuvo a Santana cuando ella se acercó a la rubia quien le dio una mirada de suficiencia. Santana quería tan desesperadamente borrar esa mirada fuera de su cara.

**-San, cálmate,-** Britt le susurró al oído.

no le hizo caso. Ella tampoco pudo romper su mirada cuando estaban en la habitación de invitados.

Quinn se dirigió hacia la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones y le dio a Santana otra sonrisa. **\- no voy a necesitar un paseo a tu casa en mal estado. Estoy fuera. Díle a tu familia que pueden joderse-**

Eso fue todo. se molestó. Se arrancó fuera de los brazos de Brittany y Quinn abordó al suelo. El vestuario parecía a punto de estallar en gritos. Santana tomó la delantera y se volcó sobre Quinn por su pelo para que Santana estuviera a horcajadas de ella. Su palma voló bruscamente y conecto con el rostro perfecto de la rubia.

**-¡Perra!-** gritó.

Quinn gritó con angustia mientras negaba, encontró su equilibrio, pateó a Santana y se desplomó en el suelo, estrellándose en los casilleros Quinn mantuvo la cabeza en su lugar, mientras que Santana le dio una fuerte bofetada

**-Vete a la mierda, puta! Toma tus tetas yanquis, y quítate de mi cara!-** Quinn gritó.

Santana se puso de lado y la empujó. Frunció el ceño y tomó a la rubia. Inmovilizándola contra los casilleros, trajo su cara más cerca de Quinn.

**-Estas son 100% reales, loca perdedora de Lima -** soltó. Cerró la salida a Quinn de los casilleros.

Quinn se obligo a salir de ella y golpeó el cuerpo de la morena en los casilleros.

**-¿Estás loca perra de mierda,-**

A lo largo de su lucha no vieron a las otros Cheerios entrar en temor y en interés. No oyeron los gritos de Brittany de protesta. Sin embargo, lo que las llevó a parar fue un silbato.

**-¡Cállense!-** Sue Sylvester gritó después de que ella sopló el silbato tan fuerte que Quinn estaba segura de que sus tímpanos vibraban.

**-Brittany, lleva a todo el mundo fuera, a la cancha-** le ordenó. Señaló a las niñas con fastidio y frustración. **–Ustedes a mi oficina!-**

* * *

Kurt charlaba junto a Rachel mientras caminaban por la calle a la escuela secundaria. Lima era una ciudad pequeña basta con que las dos escuelas estuvieran anidadas en la misma esquina de la ciudad. Rachel tiró su mochila más pegada a su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en Quinn. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sí hubiera sido lo mismo lo que había pasado con ellos?

**-Rachel? Rachel?-** La voz de Kurt finalmente hizo en su cabeza.

**-¿Sí?-** -preguntó mirando con curiosidad.

**-¿No es tu mamá?-** Rachel miró por encima del hombro y siguió la mirada de su amigo.

**-Sí,-** dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Shelby paro su Range Rover junto a los dos niños en la acera. bajó la ventanilla.

**-¿Quieren que los lleve?-** -preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**\- preguntó con confusión.

**-Quinn tiene una cita y me voy a reunir con la entrenadora Sylvester-** dijo mirando hacia a su Blackberry.

La niña de 11 años, frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué hicieron?-** -preguntó con curiosidad.

**-¿Tuvieron otra pelea?-** Kurt le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el auto de Shelby.

frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo. Después se volvió hacia su madre.** -Por favor, di que no.-**

**-Rach, esto no te concierne.** **-¿Quieren un viaje o no, chicos?-**

Miró a Kurt brevemente e ignoró los suplicantes ojos de su amigo. suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. **-Estamos bien, mamá-,** -**sólo son cuatro cuadras más.-**

**-Está bien, cariño. Compórtate con Noah. Estaré en casa con las chicas, hasta la cena cariño-** dijo y con un guiño.** -Gracias por caminar con ella, señorito Hummel.-**

Kurt se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. **-Está bien, señora.-**

**-Adiós, muchachos.-**

observó a su madre en el coche con el ceño fruncido. Kurt continuó parloteando a su lado.

**-Rachel, estás escuchando?-** Oyó a Kurt preguntar.

**-No, de verdad,-** susurró

**-No? ¿Por qué?**\- le preguntó acercandose a la escuela McKinley. Él la miró con curiosidad.

**-No importa-** Rachel murmuró. lo miró con más atención era más consciente. **-¿Qué estabas diciendo?-**

* * *

Quinn miró a su alrededor. Santana estaba hirviendo a su lado. no podría estar aquí. no podía estar sentada en la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester. No podía volver con los Corcoran '. No podía ir a casa. Ni siquiera podía sentarse aquí. Sin embargo, sabía una cosa: Saldría de aquí.

**-Tengo que ir al baño,-** dijo poniéndose de pie.

**-hey-** Sue la llamó desde su escritorio.

Santana frunció el ceño. **-No puedes estar hablando en serio.-**

Endureció su rostro. **-Voy a hacer pis en el piso de aquí entonces.-**

Santana se burlaba.

**-Santana!-**

La morena se congeló mientras su madre entraba.

**-Siéntate, Quinn**\- Shelby le ordenó.

La rubia no tuvo otra opción, Shelby cerró la puerta de la oficina .

**-Reina del hielo,-** Sue hizo una seña a la mujer.

**-Lucifer-** Shelby le respondió y tomó su asiento.** -¿Por qué estoy aquí?-**

**-Traté de enviar a uno de sus monos voladores, pero creo que el mensaje se perdió en la tormenta.-**

**-¿Qué está pasando, Sue?-** preguntó molesta por las posturas de las chicas.

**-Parece que su hija mayor gemela-** Santana miró a Sue indignada. La mujer continuó. -**Y su nueva hermana, gemela muda.-** Quinn se burló en voz alta y se cruzó de brazos con más fuerza. Sue no le hizo caso. **-Se metieron en una pelea.-**

Shelby negó con la cabeza. **-¿Alguna vez hablas como un ser humano normal?-**

**-No, Yo soy parte de dios,-** dijo Sue con un encogimiento de hombros.

**-Como Hércules? Sabía que estaba expulsado de los cielos. No fue capaz de contenerse-** dijo Shelby con aire de suficiencia. **-Bienvenidos al mundo.-**

**-Su ingenio me asombra. Gracias por su cálida bienvenida. Ya odio este lugar.-** Sue suspiró y miró a las mujeres. **-Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.-**

* * *

Rachel se sentó en las gradas viendo la práctica de brazos cruzados. Kurt estaba hablando tranquilamente junto a ella acerca de algo nuevo. Deseaba no estar viendo la práctica. quería estar ayudando a Quinn. quería ser incluida, pero en lugar de eso estaba condenada a las gradas.

**-Tenemos que hacer que nuestro año sea grandioso-** dijo Kurt. Sus palabras habían captado. **-Están haciendo un musical en la escuela-**

**-Oh, cierto-** dijo Rachel y veía su hermano gritarle al otro jugador. Estaba tirando a otro jugador por su casco.

**-Rachel, qué te pasa?** **no estás prestando atención-** dijo algo más molesto, no estaba recibiendo la atención de su amiga que estaba tan distraída. Rachel no estaba prestando atención. Su mente estaba por todo el lugar. No dejaba de mirar por encima, la práctica Cheerios, se dio cuenta de que Quinn y Santana no estaban allí.

**-perdón, sólo tengo cosas en mi mente. ¿Estás tratando de salir para el musical?-** -preguntó ella.

**-Por supuesto**. **-Y tú también!-**

**-Estoy muy ocupada, Kurt**\- murmuró. **-Mi entrenamiento musical ha sido deficiente y no tengo un conjunto de habilidades fuertes.**

**-Estás bromeando ¿no? Será genial! tienes un montón de tiempo hasta las audiciones de todos modos-** dijo alentadoramente.

**-Hola chicos-**

Rachel dejó pasar la nueva figura que estaba de pie debajo de ellos en las gradas.

**-Hola Sr. Schuster-** dijo educadamente relajándose un poco. **-El es Kurt.-**

**-Hola, Kurt-** le contestó cortesmente

**-Hola-** Kurt le respondió observando cuidadosamente al Sr. Schuester. **-Es el profesor de música española?-**

El profesor se echó a reír. **-yo no enseño música española, hago el programa de coro, aquí en la escuela secundaria como un extra curricular, y enseño español durante las horas regulares.-**

El rostro del niño se iluminó.** -Eso es perfecto! ¿Usted da lecciones privadas?-**

Will Schuester le dio una sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza. -**No, no lo creo.**\- le dio a los niños un guiño. **-Pero tal vez podamos arreglar algo.-**

* * *

Sue se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. Desde hace unos minutos que ha estado mirando en silencio a las tres delante de ella.

**-Por favor, Sue-** dijo Shelby con fastidio. **-Sé que te gusta mantenerte al tanto, pero tenemos que hacer algunas cosas.-**

**-Estas chicas se lanzaban al suelo y a los casilleros, que más bien parecían que estaban luchando por sus vidas en el Coliseo-** dijo casualmente. El rostro de Shelby se endureció y miró a las dos niñas. **-Aunque admiro su nivel de lucha, prefiero para que sea en el otro equipo o para la gente fea.-**

Shelby se aclaró la garganta con rabia y miró a Sue.

Sue no le hizo caso y continuo. **-Estoy anunciando que al final de la práctica de hoy, ustedes dos no estarán porque decidieron lanzar este silbante, a partir de la próxima semana tres de nuestras cinco prácticas serán en la mañana, después de la escuela**.- Su tono era informal, como si estuviera anunciando lo obvio.

**-¿Prácticas en la mañana?-** Santana soltó. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. **-Nuestras prácticas son de más de dos horas... Eso significa que tendremos que estar aquí-**

**-5:30 am.** Sue contestó. Shelby abrió la boca para reprender, pero Sue finalmente las miró a todas. **-Son las líderes de este equipo. Háganlo juntas, y asi ganaremos. no pueden de esta manera-** miró a Quinn. **-Hemos hablado ya y si quieres ser la líder animadora, comienza a actuar como tal.-**

Quinn contuvo la respiración esperando que Sue no sacará todos sus trapos sucios delante de las Corcoran. Volvió a Santana, y Quinn lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

**-Tú, Corcoran, haz ejercido un liderazgo por lo cual eres la segundo al mando. Nos hemos centrado en tu energía y habilidad**, dijo, Quinn no pudo evitar fijarse en la misma mirada de pánico en el rostro de la morena que ella sólo había sentido antes. Rodó los ojos. Como si Santana Corcoran tuviera de qué preocuparse.

**-Los tres días que tienen prácticas en la mañana, van a pasar la tarde conmigo. Tendrán sus citas sin excepción-** dijo Shelby.** -Esta lucha termina ahora.**

**-Ustedes son las líderes de mi equipo, o por lo menos que quieran ser las líderes de algún equipo perdedor, échenle ganas!-**

Shelby miró a las chicas. **-En esos días que no tienen prácticas después de la escuela van a estar conmigo para ir a sus citas.-**

La madre hizo contacto visual con cada una de las niñas y observó sus caras. **-Si no quieren asistir a ninguna de las citas con el médico, la terapias, entonces perderán una práctica Cheerio.-**

Santana cogió una mirada al rostro endurecido de Sue, pero la entrenadora de porristas asintió.

**-OK , señoritas,-** dijo Sue con una inclinación de cabeza.

Quinn quería huir de todo esto. no se sentía bien, no iba a admitirlo, pero Santana la había herido cuando peleaban. no podría estar aquí.

**-¿Algo más?-** Quinn oyó a Shelby preguntar.

Santana no oyó el resto de la conversación. estaba furiosa. Su día se sentía tan fuera de control. Su madre estaba saliendo por el campo de fútbol.

**-Mamá, ¿a dónde vamos?-** Santana preguntó con los brazos cruzados. coló una mirada a Quinn.** -Las dos necesitamos que recuerdes que no estamos en la práctica.-**

**-Es una lástima-**

observó a su madre ver en las gradas. Ella comenzó a caminar con paso ligero. vio como Quinn también la siguió. estaba tratando de distanciarse de ellas, pero no había funcionado. Tal vez,había ganado, Santana pensó para sí misma. Su sonrisa de satisfacción se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

**-¿Por qué está hablando con ella?-** dijo mientras se movían más cerca de Rachel, Kurt, y el Sr. Schuester.

**-Santana-** susurró Shelby. **-Por favor, compórtate.-** Se volvió hacia Will. -**Buenas tardes, Will.-**

**-Shelby**\- dijo con una sonrisa.

**-ya veo que haz encontrado a Rachel, mi hija meno-** dijo Shelby dándole un guiño.

-Por supuesto- Will respondió. **-es una gran niña.-**

El ceño de Santana se profundizó.** -Rach, vas a venir con nosotros, ¿ok?-**

**-No, Santana, en realidad se quedara aquí y Puck se la llevará a casa-** dijo **-Rachel, espera aquí a Noah por favor. Sr. Hummel, ¿necesita que lo lleve?-**

Él negó con la cabeza. **-No, señora. Mi hermano me va a llevar a casa.-**

**-Está bien-** Shelby asintió. **-Adiós, Rach. ¡Nos vemos en casa.**-

* * *

Durante todo el intercambio, Quinn nunca se sintió más fuera de lugar. Ellos adoraban a Rachel. no era una niña. sintió una oleada en el pecho. Nadie la había adorado a ella de esa manera. dio un suspiro. Nadie nunca lo haría. no quería estar cerca de esta familia, ya que pretendían preocuparse por ella. No sabían nada . estaba siendo retirada de la prácticas, para ir a reuniones con gente que quería "ayudar. Ella había estado en una casa hogar por una semana con gente que quería "ayudarla". Su administrador de caso quería "ayudarla" . Su terapeuta que se vio obligada a verla quería "ayudarla". Y ahora la madre de su rival, que pasó a ser la nueva madre de crianza, gracias a una broma casual, quería ayudarla.

Levantó la vista y vio que ahora se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento. Tenía que salir , no podía estar más aquí. Fue entonces que el fuego en su alma y la ira en su cabeza dio el poder a sus piernas y corrió.

Santana levantó la vista justo cuando se acercaban al Range Rover de su madre.

**-Hey Rubia tonta- **Santana llamó.

Quinn no parecía escucharla

-**Mamá-**

**-Santana, auto ahora!-**

Santana observó con leve diversión, cuando su madre salió corriendo después de Quinn. Su madre era muchas cosas. Sin embargo, la forma en que era tan ágil, elegante y con clase mientras corría después de la rubia cada vez más angustiada, recordó el fuego tenaz que su madre lo había hecho. Era un fuego que le permitió siempre ganar.

Shelby hizo un montón de cosas. No era más que un cantante. Sus hijos no tienen la capacidad atlética de sólo su padre. Corrió a toda velocidad después de Quinn. La chica más joven, casi había llegado a la carretera antes de mirar por encima del hombro, Shelby estaba persiguiéndola. **¿Por qué estaba aún tratando?** En ese momento, no estaba segura de si se fue lento o si se tropezó, pero de cualquier manera se cayó. Cayendo de golpe contra la acera con un ruido sordo, que aun sentía los dolores persistentes de su pelea con Santana junto con lesiones antiguas, que olvidó que tenía, gritando por el dolor.

Se sentía muy lejos cuando Shelby la ayudó a levantarse. se había dado por vencido. no podía huir de ella. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de traer a los Corcoran abajo.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Quinn no respondió. se estremeció ligeramente cuando la mujer puso su brazo alrededor de su espalda.** -Es una buena cosa que vayamos a los médicos hoy en día, ¿eh?-**

Quinn frunció el ceño, pero se cruzó de brazos y se dejó llevar hasta el coche. Shelby le ayudó a subir al asiento trasero y Santana se volvió hacia ella. Santana le dio una sonrisa indescifrable.

**-Ni una palabra, Santana,-** Shelby advirtió mientras subía al asiento del conductor. **-Mira hacia delante.-**

* * *

Rachel miró a su hermano. Kurt seguía hablando.

-**No entiendo por qué no podemos simplemente quedarnos en casa-** se quejó el chico con un suspiro.

**-Bueno, yo puedo, pero prefiero pasar el rato aquí en lugar de en el garaje-** Se volvió y miró a su amigo con confusión. **-¿Por qué es que siempre hay que tener una niñera? Tenemos 11 años por el amor de Dios.-**

Rachel apoyó las manos en las gradas de metal frío y se inclinó hacia adelante. balanceó su peso en las manos mirando a su alrededor. no quiso contestar la pregunta de su amigo curioso. sabía la respuesta, pero ella no quería. Miró a su amigo sospechoso. Tenía que demostrar que no era un niña.

**-Vamos-** dijo ella poniéndose de pie. **-Vamos a recorrer los alrededores.-**

**-Yo pensaba que tenías que estar aquí-** dijo con un tono descarado.

**-¿Vienes o no?-** -preguntó mientras caminaba por las gradas.

* * *

Santana miró con el ceño fruncido mientras llegaban.

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-** -preguntó con incredulidad.

**-Quinn tiene una cita y tú estás castigada. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber-** abrió el asiento del conductor. La morena vio que Quinn trató de abrir la puerta en el asiento de atrás y no podía.

-**Mi mamá puso las cerraduras a prueba de niños, torpe-** Santana se burló mientras salía.

Quinn frunció el ceño a como Shelby abrió las puertas para Quinn.

**-Eso es ridículo-** murmuró.

**-¿Me echas la culpa?-** Shelby preguntó mientras las tres caminaron

Quinn y las Corcoran se sentaron en silencio en el salón.

Santana miró a su alrededor. Estudió a la rubia. comenzó a darse cuenta de que tal vez era algo más que la plaga lo que causo a Quinn faltar por una semana, pero no iba a admitirlo. Quinn Fabray no iba a conseguir su simpatía o amistad. Simplemente no iba a suceder.

**-No van a entrar todas conmigo verdad?-** Q dijo mirando a Shelby y luego mirando a Santana.

**-Quinn-** la enfermera la llamó.

la rubia dio un profundo suspiro cuando ambas, Shelby y Santana la siguieron. suspiró aún más pesado cuando la primera parada fue para saber su peso. Estar en las Cheerios no era un secreto de que todas ellas estaban obsesionadas por peso. Aunque Sue hizo que las chicas se pesaran, ella y Santana nunca tuvieron que hacerlo delante de todas. Quinn miró por encima del hombro a Santana antes de que ella se subiera a la báscula, y se quedó sorprendido y agradecido de que Shelby había hecho que Santana se quedara de pie en la esquina, fuera de la vista, aun Shelby estaba apuntando con una advertencia, luego le dio a Quinn un gesto tranquilizador. De allí las tres se fueron a una sala de examen.

Quinn suspiró,. La enfermera le tomó la presión y se sentó de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa de examen. evitó los ojos de Santana. no quería estar allí. no quería que Santana se enterara.

* * *

El médico entró

**-Hola, Quinn-** dijo con una cálida sonrisa. **-Hola Shelby-** El médico le tendió la mano.

**-Me alegro de verlo, Dr. Wiseman.-** dijo. **-Ella es mi hija mayor, Santana.-**

**-Eso es maravilloso-** el médico respondió asintiendo con la cabeza a Santana. **-Veo que las dos son Porristas. Debe ser bueno.-**

Las dos chicas hicieron eco de lo mismo gruñido incómodo y disgustado.

**-Sí, bueno, doctor Wiseman-** Shelby comenzó a buscar a las dos chicas. **-Quinn y Santana se metieron en una pequeña pelea hoy. Chicas, qué es exactamente lo que sucedió durante la pelea?-**

Santana miró a su madre con su boca abierta en espera de una explicación para llenarlo. Quinn arqueó la ceja.

**-Pues tu hija me dio una bofetada y me golpeó contra los casilleros,-** Quinn entre dientes.

**-Hiciste lo mismo! Porque le dijiste a mi familia que podríamos irnos a la mierda!-**

**-¿Quieren añadir otra semana de castigo?-** Shelby preguntó con una voz tranquila que de alguna manera se podía oír por encima de los gritos de las chicas.

Las chicas murmuraron de nuevo en silencio.

**-Bueno, vamos a empezar para que puedan salir de aquí-,** dijo el Dr. Wiseman. Le tendió una bata para Quinn.** -Necesito que te desnudes completamente luego voy a estar de vuelta en un par de minutos para verte.-**

Santana miró a su madre.

**-Vamos a esperar fuera de la sala, Quinn-** dijo liderando a Santana por la puerta y siguiendo al médico.

la rubia le dio a Shelby un guiño agradecido y la morena se sentó en el banco fuera de la habitación.

**-¿Por qué estamos aquí, mamá?-** Santana preguntó una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada.

**\- porque necesita una cita de seguimiento.-** dijo Shelby.** -Ahora, vamos a hablar de lo que pasó hoy.-**

**-Preferiría no hacerlo- **murmuro pateando su asiento.

**-Santana, esto tiene que parar-** dijo Shelby. **-He hecho una cita con el Dr. Goodwin para la próxima semana.-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Santana suspiró.

**-No sé- Santana-** dijo su madre con sarcasmo.** -¿Por qué te parece? ¿No crees que yo sé lo que significa tener Quinn aquí podría ..? Y al parecer estoy en lo cierto, porque ya lo ha hecho. ¿No es así?**" Santana miró hacia otro lado.** -Además, te acostaste en la habitación de Rachel de nuevo ayer por la noche. ¿Por qué?-**

Santana no respondió.

**-¿Fue porque no podías calmarte?**\- Shelby preguntó con un suspiro. **-Cariño, no puedes seguir usando a Rachel para ayudar a calmarte.-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Santana respondió con frustración. **-Lo único que tiene que hacer es estar allí, Eso es Y-.**

**-Santana, tienes que tratar de discutir lo que te molesta, no te aferres a ella en silencio, esperando que te puedas calmar,** dijo Shelby. **-Me alegro de que lo haces, pero-**

**-¿Tienes miedo a que la lastime?-** preguntó en estado de shock.

**-No- **dijo sin dudarlo**. Estoy preocupada de que no sabes cómo sacar tus sentimientos y Rachel tiene preguntas para ti y no entiende lo que está mal. Y no voy a hablar con ella acerca de eso.-**

El doctor Wiseman regresó antes de que Santana pudiera responder.

**-Yo te haré saber si ella te necesita-** dijo el Doc en voz baja y abrió la puerta.

Un gruñido sordo fue recibido en el otro lado. Santana se inclinó hacia delante y vio a Quinn. lanzó una mueca a la chica antes de que la puerta se cerró. Esa perra estaba escuchándolas. negó con la cabeza.

Santana se cruzó de brazos.

**-San, tienes que resolver esto-**

seguía sentado allí en silencio. **-Es una mala idea, mamá.-**

**-Shelby-** el Dr. Wiseman dijo cuando asomó la cabeza. **-¿Puedes venir aquí un segundo?-**

**-Quédate aquí-** dijo Shelby con una mirada de advertencia.

La cortina fue retirada alrededor de la mesa de examen. Shelby vio que Quinn estaba sentado con las piernas colgando por el borde de la mesa y la parte posterior de su vestido estaba abierto y su espalda estaba expuesta al médico.

**-¿Puedes venir por aquí, por favor?-** -Preguntó el doctor Wiseman.

Shelby tomo la mano de Quinn con un apretón y la siguió alrededor.

Santana vio como la puerta se cerró. miró por el pasillo casi fue abandonado. Había pocas enfermeras en el control de enfermería, pero eso fue todo. Se puso de pie en silencio y apoyó la oreja contra la puerta.

**-Ve esto de aquí-** oyó decir al médico. **-Cuando el cinturón la atravesó, fue un corte muy profundo. Los otros han sanado bastante bien. Sin embargo, este de aquí, está infectado. Quinn, ¿has tenido ayuda de alguien que te atiendas esto?-**

Santana escuchó Quinn una respuesta. **-No-** dijo la rubia, que no sonaba como su estado normal.

**-Bueno, necesitaras a alguien que limpie esto-** dijo el Dr. Wiseman. **-Vamos a ver una última cosa y luego habremos terminado-** Santana escuchó cambiando en la habitación.

Santana apretó la oreja a la puerta. No oyó una respuesta.

**-Muy bien-** dijo gentilmente Él

**-Scoot, hacia el extremo de la mesa. ¿De acuerdo? Y pon tus talones ahí-** Los rasgados del papel sobre la mesa se pudieron oír, pero nada más. Santana frunció el ceño. ¿Estaban haciendo un examen?** -Bueno, esto se pondrá un poco frío... Aguanta, de acuerdo... lo estás haciendo muy bien Quinn-**

Santana se quedó inmóvil cuando oyó que Quinn soltó un pequeño sollozo.

**-Las cosas se están curando mejor, cariño-** dijo el Dr. Wiseman en voz baja. **-Está bien, voy a tomar esto. Respira profundo.-**

Santana se quedó mirando la puerta. Ella retrocedió. No pudo haber sucedido. No a Quinn. Santana negó con la cabeza.. No le pudo haber ocurrido a ella también….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Puck se quitó el casco y se limpió la frente con el brazo. Entrecerró los ojos y examinó las gradas.** ¿Dónde diablos estaba?** Dio un resoplido. Guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela.

**-Hey, hombre.- **Finn Hudson se acercó a su lado.

** -Hey, amigo, q****ué pasa?-**

**-¿Has visto a Kurt?-** Finn preguntó entrando al vestuario. Finn miró a su alrededor. **-Tal vez se fue a casa.-**

**-Amigo, tienes que verlo mejor-** respondió Puck con movimiento de cabeza.

**-Sí, probablemente sólo están vagando,** **está bien.-**

**-como sea, ****podría estar bien para Kurt, pero no por Rachel.**

**-da igual, hombre-** replicó . **-Escucha, a lo mejor están juntos, ¿te importa enviar a Kurt al coche. Quiero una ducha rápida.-**

Finn salió de la vista de Puck. El capitán siguió por el pasillo. No hacía falta ser un científico para saber dónde estaba. Sin embargo, todavía tardó unos quince minutos para encontrarla. Y no la encontraba exactamente.

* * *

Rachel llevó a Kurt por el pasillo.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-** -preguntó, siguiendo con curiosidad. Él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía una mente propia, pero su lado aventurero raramente hacia acto de presencia.

**-Mr. Schuester dijo que nos podía dar lecciones-** dijo Rachel. **-Vamos a hablar con él al respecto-**

Llamando a la puerta de la sala del coro, la abrió un poco y sin esperar respuesta.

**-¿Hola?-** -preguntó ella.

Divisó al Sr. Schuester sentado en su escritorio en la habitación del fondo.

**-Hola, señorita Corcoran- **saludó Will con una sonrisa mientras entraba. Kurt entró detrás de ella y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. -**Hola, Kurt.-**

**-Nos preguntábamos si nos pudiera ayudar-** dijo Rachel con cuidado.

**-Cualquier cosa-** manteniendo la sonria.

**-Queremos clases de canto-** Kurt intervino.

hizo una inclinación de cabeza. **-Por supuesto. Rachel estás aquí con tu hermano y hermana en las prácticas,-¿por qué no vienes?-**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y dio una sonrisa agradecida.

**-¿Kurt puede ir también?**\- -preguntó

**-Mi hermano, Finn tiene las prácticas, al mismo tiempo-**le informó

hizo una inclinación de cabeza. **-Me alegro de que hayan considerado esto, Rachel.-**

Rachel sonrió, pero luego cayó. **-Yo... no sé cómo pagar por estas lecciones-** dijo con desánimo.

Kurt la miró con un gesto alentador. **-Vamos a pagar, aunque! Podemos encontrar algo mejor.-**

El joven vio como el maestro extendió la mano y acarició la espalda de Rachel.

**-No te preocupes-** dijo con una sonrisa. **-No te voy a cobrar.** **Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.-**

Sr. Schuester miró a Kurt y le sonrió. le revolvió el pelo al niño. **-¿Quieren empezar mañana?-**

Rachel sonrió. **-Estaríamos encantados.-**

**-Fabuloso-** Kurt dio una palmada y luego reaccionó para arreglar su cabello.** -Tenemos un Musical de la escuela en la que nos encantaría su ayuda. Cuando lleguemos a las partes, necesitaremos toda la práctica que podamos conseguir.-**

le dio al muchacho una sonrisa. **-Eso suena muy bien. ¿Por qué no traen sus piezas de audición mañana?-**

Rachel miró el reloj. **-Eso suena muy bien**.** tenemos que irnos-** hizo un gesto hacia el reloj. -**La práctica estará terminando en cualquier momento.-**

**-Claro-** dijo con una sonrisa. Lideró a los dos niños pequeños a la puerta y la abrió. **-Espero con interés trabajar con los dos.-**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

**-Gracias, señor Schuester!-** Kurt exclamó.

Rachel comenzó a salir por la puerta y vio a su hermano caminando por el pasillo, dio un profundo suspiro.

**-Vamos, Kurt-** murmuró.

**-Rachel?-** miró de nuevo al profesor. Apoyó una mano en el hombro y otro en la de Kurt. **-Me alegro de que todos estamos haciendo esto juntos.-** le dio a su hombro un apretón tranquilizador. **-Saluda a tu madre de mi parte.-**

**-Rachel-** Noah la llamó.

**-Nos vemos más tarde-** le dijo al hombre mayor y se acercó a su hermano.

* * *

Quinn se puso su uniforme. Se secó las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos. no queria tener ningún rastro de lágrimas en su rostro al ver a Santana. sabía que Shelby supo lo que había pasado. Se sentía como si todo el mundo supiera. Rodo los ojos.. se mordió el interior del labio. Era peor que todo el mundo la conociera. Fue peor porque se sentía como un gran elefante en la habitación. Un elefante grande y gorda.

**-Bueno, aquí dice que tienes un poco de fiebre-** dijo el Dr. Wiseman suavemente mientras miraba a través de la gráfica. -**Hay que tomarlo con calma Quinn.- -Por favor, ya no trates de entrar en peleas.-** le dió a la chica una sonrisa débil. Otra sonrisa de simpatía, gruñó. **-Te voy a dar dos tipos de medicamentos para el dolor, durante el día y la noche- El que tomaras por la noche te ayudará a dormir.** **Hay que dejar que alguien te ayude a limpiar tu espalda por la tarde. No queremos que esta infección vaya a empeorar- También te daré antibióticos para evitar una infección menor que fue claro en tu examen. -** El Dr. Wiseman suspiró. **-Hay que cuidarse, Quinn.-**

Shelby le dio a Q una pequeña sonrisa. negó con la cabeza otra vez. Era una sonrisa de simpatía.

**-Nos aseguraremos de ello-** dijo Shelby con una sonrisa.

**-Voy a hacer las recetas para que estén listas para recoger en una hora-** dijo con una sonrisa. **-Ten cuidado. Vamos a programar otro seguimiento para la próxima semana.-**

Quinn asintió y observó como Shelby abrió la puerta. Santana estaba de pie en el otro lado, estaba inclinada contra la pared opuesta. La morena miró hacia otro lado y siguió en silencio.

Shelby miró a su hija con cuidado mientras se dirigían hacia el coche. no necesitaba su instinto maternal para decirle que su hija había estado escuchando en la puerta.

* * *

Puck miró a Rachel. sabía, que Rachel se había dado cuenta que estaba enfadado.

**-Ve y encuentra a tu hermano, Kurt-** dijo Puck sin romper la mirada de Rachel.

**-Um ...-** Kurt dijo en voz baja.

**-Kurt, por favor, sólo tienes que ir -**dijo en voz baja.

El muchacho se acercó a su mejor amiga. **-¿Vas a estar bien?-** Preguntó Kurt.

le dio una sonrisa débil. **-Él es mi hermano, por supuesto si.-**

Se burló. **-Finn mi hermano, él no dudó en golpearme una vez.-**

Rachel apartó los ojos vigilantes de su hermano y miró a su amigo. **-Bueno, eso es terrible. Noah no me haría daño.-** Miró a su hermano mayor, de nuevo.

**-Muy bien, como sea-** dijo caminando por el pasillo. **-Nos vemos mañana-**

se volvió y miró a su hermano. Ella se encogió de hombros .** -Así que, en escala del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan enojado estas?-**

suspiró. **-Bastante enojado, Rach-** dijo sin levantar la voz.

**-San me hubiera gritado. Podrías gritarme?-** -suplicó. Odiaba cuando su hermano se enojaba.

**-bicho, tenemos estas reglas por una razón.** **Tenemos que verte en todo momento-** dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

Rachel se apoyó contra la pared al lado de él. Su hombro rozó el codo. Miró a sus pies.

**-tú y Santana nunca tuvieron las mismas reglas-** dijo cruzando los brazos. **-No soy un bebé, Noah. Y tienes que dejar de tratarme como tal.-**

**-Yo y San, Rach?-** Suspiró. **-No es lo mismo y lo sabes.-**

Puck la observó mientras que ella inclinó la cabeza y dijo en voz tan baja que apenas podía oírla. **-Las cosas malas simplemente no me sucedieron a mi-** susurró. **-¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre actúa como si fuera sólo yo?-**

Puck dejó su bolso y se arrodilló delante de ella. **-Debido a que en muchos aspectos, eras sólo tú-** la miró a los ojos. **-Y Rachel, no me gusta cuando San se mete en problemas. Nunca.-** Suspiró. **-Santana siempre me ha defendido. Siempre.-** Se mordió el labio. **-Y-'**

Rachel bajó la cabeza. **-Asi que.. .-** Se mordió el labio. **-Así que hicieron esas reglas estúpidas porque no crees que puedo cuidarme yo misma?-**

Tenía lágrimas de rabia que brotaba en sus suaves ojos marrones.

Puck dio un profundo suspiro. Su honestidad era extrañamente suave y difícil de aceptar. **-Sí, bicho. Nosotros lo hicimos.-** Vio cómo las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Rachel. **-Pero ¿sabes qué? Tal vez pueda hablar con mamá. Okay? Porque tienes razón, eres muy vieja.-**

Le dio una sonrisa llorosa y se limpió la cara con las manos. **-Soy más joven, Noah. No más **_**vieja.-**_

**-como sea-** dijo poniéndose de pie. **-¿Estás lista para ir a casa?-**

asintió con la cabeza. Caminó junto a él. Él la miró. Odiaba verla triste. Habían pasado tanto tiempo tratando de sacarla de ese lugar en su cabeza. El miedo siempre había sido su instinto inicial. Ocho años, la terapia y un hogar seguro todavía no podían deshacer eso. Y sabía que en el fondo de su mente nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, él nunca iba a dejar de intentarlo.

**-¿Quieres un paseo en en el coche covertible?-**

Levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa.** -No, gracias. Estoy usando una falda. Eso no es muy de señoritas-** Él se rió entre dientes. **-Está bien.-**

**-Pero podrías dejar que me siente arriba del carro-** dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Tienes 11. lo siento es la ley-** le dio un pequeño empujón, y salieron del estacionamiento. **-mamá me mataría.-**

**-Buen intento, bicho-** dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

La farmacia había sido toda una pena. Santana no estaba segura de cómo estar enojada. Ella quería estar enojada, pero no podía olvidar lo que había oído.

**-¿Eso es todo?-** oyó al farmacéutico preguntar.

Santana se dio cuenta que su madre la observaba.** -Sí, eso es todo-** dijo Shelby. **-Quinn, ven aquí por favor donde pueda verte.-**

Santana escuchó un resoplido fuerte desde el pasillo a su derecha. miró a la rubia. Era la primera vez que ella no fruncia el ceño hacia ella. Era la primera vez que la trató de ver. la había conocido durante casi dos años. no sabía nada de ella.

**-¿Qué estás mirando, Whopper?-** se burló.

**-Sólo tu fea cara, Barbie,-** siseó Santana.

la rubia miró por encima del hombro y vio que Shelby estaba todavía en el mostrador. se acercó a Santana.

**-por un segundo no pienses que sabes **_**algo,**_** de lo que has escuchado hoy -** ladró. Los ojos de Santana se hicieron más grandes, pero ella no dio marcha atrás.

**-Cálmate, Rubia-** dijo con una sonrisa. **-Se mucho más de lo que piensas.-** por un segundo no iba a permitir que Quinn Fabray tuviera ventaja. Sintió que su animosidad hacia la chica, sube a la superficie y ahoga su empatía. **-No eres más que una niña débil que pretende ser una cobra.**\- negó con la cabeza. **-Así que cálmate, porque ya no tienes el poder,.-** Le dio a la rubia una mirada de arriba abajo degradante. **-Y por lo que escuché, ni siquiera puedes pelear.-**

Q estaba temblando de furia.

**-Chicas, vamos-** Shelby intervino.** -Quinn, lo digo en serio.-**

Santana siguió a la niña en el coche. Mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara hasta que ella se sentó en el asiento delantero. afuera estaba oscuro, vio a Q que salto en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta. A medida que se retiraron del estacionamiento y se dirigían hacia su casa, el ceño de Santana se desvaneció. La ira que abrazó, se liberó.

* * *

_Santana se apoyó contra la pared de su cuarto en su departamento de Manhattan Brown Stone. Había sido el peor día. Su padre había muerto el martes y hoy lo enterraban. tenía ocho años. ¿Qué no eran los funerales para las personas mayores? Y lo peor de todo es que su madre no había estado allí. Hiram, su padrastro, estaba cuidando de ellos.__** ¿Dónde estaba mamá?**_

_De repente, el hombre abrió la puerta. _

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**__ -preguntó mientras Hiram regresó a la casa._

_-__**¿Dónde están tu hermano y hermana?- **__se burló._

_**-No lo sé- **__dijo Santana. __**-¿Dónde está mi mamá?-**_

_**-Cállate, Santana,**__ dijo entre dientes mientras agarraba una última maleta y la arrojaba al a Chevy. __**-Ve a buscar a tus hermanos.-**_

_Ella miró por la ventana. __**¿De dónde saco ese coche feo? Si es que lo podían llamar carro**_

_Pisó a subir las escaleras….. _

**-**_**¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-**__gritó golpeando la puerta detrás de él._

**-**_**¿Qué estamos haciendo!- **__ lo desafió. __**-¿Dónde está mi mamá?-**_

_Se inclinó a su nivel. Tomo el hombro de santana con un apretón fuerte. __**-Cállate, Santana, sabes dónde está tu gran madre? Ella te dejó, se fue a Londres, porque no te ama -.**_

**-E**_**res un mentiroso!**__ gritó tratando de aflojar su apretón._

_Levantó su brazo y se estrelló contra su mejilla. Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró mientras sostenía su mejilla._

_**-Eres un pedazo de mierda, Santana. Nadie te quiere. Nadie te amará! Eres un fracaso! la gente siempre va a ser mejor que tu! Las personas que creías haber querido, te abandonarán! te traicionarán ¡Y entonces van a morir!- **__Hiram estaba temblando de furia y en una última instancia, sacudía a Santana. Santana nunca lo había visto así._

_**-Deja ir a mi hermana!**__ Puck dijo empujando de lado a Hiram obligando al hombre aflojar su agarre._

**-P**_**edazo de mierda! **__ gritó. Empujó al chico y le dio una patada en el estómago. __**Maldita sea!.**_

_Santana se arrodilló junto a su hermano. En silencio, preguntándole si estaba bien._

**-**_**Ustedes dos, escuchen y escuchen muy bien. Digan adiós a esta casa. Ya nos vamos,**__ Hiram grito cuando salió de la habitación._

**-Prefiero**_** morir antes que ir contigo-**__ Santana entre dientes._

_Se detuvo en el umbral. __**-Eso se puede arreglar.**_

_Santana se volvió hacia su hermano mayor y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. __**-¿Estás bien?**__ Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se sostenía el estómago. __**-¿Dónde crees que va?"**__ -preguntó ella._

_recibió su respuesta cuando un grito resonó en la antigua habitación de piedra de color marrón._

**-**_**Rachel!**__ Susurró._

* * *

Santana se devolvió de golpe a la realidad cuando su madre le tocó la pierna. miró a su alrededor. estaban en el garaje. se desabrochó el cinturón y se dirigió tranquilamente a la casa.

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en silencio. El sonido metálico de los tenedores y cuchillos parecía amplificar el silencio.

Rachel miró a todos con atención. estaba esperando a que alguien digiera algo, nada. Tomó otro bocado de su comida, pero no aparto los ojos en caso de que algo pasara. Su madre se secó la cara con la servilleta y la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Rachel se enderezó. Algo iba a decir.

**-Muy bien, tenemos algunas cosas para revisar como familia**, comenzó .

Quinn resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

Shelby vio. Santana frunció el ceño ante la falta de respeto y Puck miró a las chicas en molestia.

-**Reglas. Tú y tú,** dijo señalando a Santana y Quinn. ** castigadas.**

Ambas chicas pusieron los ojos pero no se sorprendieron por la sentencia. Rachel las miró con una cara joven, pero bastante neutral. Tenía la boca abierta, ligeramente entreabierta. Ella pateó las piernas ligeramente mientras su madre seguía mirando alrededor de la mesa. Rachel se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermana, era diferente. No había duda de que Santana estaba todavía enfadada, pero había algo diferente en su mirada. Quinn parecía diferente también. parecía realmente incómoda. Su cara reflejaba un malestar que fue mayor que la causada por el aire de la habitación. Se veía físicamente incómoda. **¿Su hermana le pegó tan duro?**

**-Puck-** señaló a su hijo. **-castigado durante una semana por tu papel como cómplice de Santana en su atraco sin teléfono. No hay teléfono.**

**-Solo Escuela, la práctica, casa, a menos que se indique lo contrario.**

Rachel observó a su hermano con una mirada ausente y complaciente. Como gran parte de un pez gordo como él pretendía ser, parecía importarle muy poco su vida social.

**-Bicho-** su madre le llamo la atención. -**Castigada por esta noche. vas a hacer tu tarea con este grupillo.- **El rostro de Rachel cayó.

**-¿Qué?-** la morena preguntó con incredulidad.

Santana dejo de mirar, miro a su hermana, sorprendida. Rachel rara vez estaba en problemas.

**-¿Estabas en lo que se suponía que tenias que estar hoy?** Shelby preguntó con un aire retórico. tomó un bocado de su ensalada y esperó una respuesta. Rachel miró a Puck con una mirada de traición. Él la miró y se encogió de hombros confundido. **-No lo culpes, Rachel. El Sr. Schuester me llamó para hablar de tus lecciones.**

Rachel se desinflo. Santana miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados. **¿Perdón?**-preguntó con un arco en su ceja. **¿Tu qué?**

miró a su hermana mayor . Sabía que a Santana no le gustaba el señor Schuester. observó el rostro enojado de su hermana. Santana rara vez le gustaba alguien, se dio cuenta.

**-Mis lecciones,** dijo con un suspiro.

**-Mamá, no puedes estar hablando en serio? ** preguntó con enfado.

**-Estoy con Kurt, San. No es tu problema,** se quejó.

**-Rachel ** Shelby advirtió.

**-¿Por qué esto es tan importante?"** Preguntó Quinn.

**-Nadie te preguntó,** Santana ladró.

**-Santana! **Shelby le respondió.

Quinn se sentía tan fuera de lugar. vio como Santana y Rachel discutían sobre el Sr. Schuester, el maestro de español .bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Los manteles estaban en su lugar. Los vasos estaban en el lado derecho. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran en la forma en que se debían colocar. sacudió la cabeza. Todo siempre tenía su lugar. Mientras disfrutaba de lo ridículo de "estar castigada " que ahora estaba experimentando, sabía que, sin duda, ella era la que estaba fuera de lugar.

* * *

_Quinn se apoyó en la mesa antigua tratando todo lo posible prestar atención. Sabía que iba a estropearlo de todos modos. Era inevitable_

_**Quinn, estás escuchándome?**__ La voz de su padre rompió la barrera de sus pensamientos._

_**-Sí, señor**__ dijo en voz baja de pie. _

_-__**Cuando te pedí poner la mesa, quise decir que la pusieras bien,**__ protestó. __**¿Qué diablos significa esto? te di instrucciones claras. ¿Eres una idiota o simplemente eres estúpida? No es tan difícil, Quinn. ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles? Las Fiestas se suponen que tienen algo bueno hasta el regalo. Has conseguido que nuestra mesa parezca un desastre. La gente pensará que somos pobres, sin Dios, vagabundos**_

_la rubia miró la mesa, había colocado los cubiertos de tela-servilleta envueltos a la izquierda de los platos, en lugar de en el centro de todas los platos_

_**Quinn.**_

_Volvió a mirar a su padre. respiró hondo. sabía lo que venía._

_**-Sube las escaleras y espérame.**__ Su tono era de hielo. Siempre lo fue._

* * *

**-Quinn?-**

levantó la vista y Rachel estaba mirándola.

**-¿Ha terminado con tu comida?** Preguntó Rachel.

asintió ligeramente. levantó la vista y vio a Santana mirándola mientras ella cargaba el lavavajillas en la cocina contigua.

**-San? ** Rachel la llamo.** San?**

la morena siguió intercambiando una mirada dura con Quinn por unos cuantos segundos, antes de rompió su mirada y tomó los platos de su hermana. Santana vio como su madre la llamaba y salió de la habitación.

Quinn puso los ojos y frunció el ceño a Santana, pero siguió a Shelby por las escaleras.

Santana la vio salir de la habitación. **-¿Por qué la odias tanto?"** oyó a su hermana preguntar. la miró brevemente y luego miró hacia otro lado para lavar los platos.

**Yo no la odio, Rach, **dijo en voz baja. **"Ve a hacer tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**San,** Rachel comenzó de nuevo.

**Rach, vamos,** la regañó. Rachel dio un salto y se encogió. San cerró los ojos en remordimiento. **Lo siento. Sólo tienes que ir, ¿de acuerdo?**

**esta bien**, dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Shelby cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Quinn.

**-no necesito que me ayudes,** dijo Quinn entrando en el cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta.

**-Lo dudo mucho**, dijo entregando a Q un vaso de agua y un puñado de pastillas. **-Este medicamento te hará descansar. Por favor trata de no luchar esta noche.-**

**-como sea,-** dijo tomando las pastillas en la palma de la mano y mirando a ellos por un momento.

**-¿Tiene una razón para no tomarlas?** Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**-Deja de tratar de ser mi amiga,** Quinn ladró. Poco a poco tomó las primeras píldoras.

**-Yo no soy tu amiga, Q. Y no estoy tratando de serlo. Estoy tratando de ser una madre. Ahora, ¿vas a dejar que te ayude?-** Preguntó . **-Te ves sonrojada. Y sé que te debes sentir muy mal.**

Quinn negó al mirarla. No quería escuchar esto. No recordaba la última vez que había sido mimada. Su madre nunca lo intento. Los Padres que cuidan eran de ficción. eran tan realistas como las viejas películas en blanco y negro en la televisión

Shelby intentó de nuevo. **-¿Quieres decirme por qué te has acostado en el suelo?"**

no respondió, pero se puso tensa.

**-Muy bien** dijo . **-¿Quieres dejar que te ayude?**

-**No realmente** dijo en voz baja.

**-Quinn, vamos a luchar así toda la noche?"** preguntó honestamente.

**-Probablemente,** se quejó la rubia. **-No sabes nada de mí.**

se rió entre dientes. -va**s a sacar esa tarjeta de nuevo?"** Se sentó en la cama junto a la chica. Quinn se alejó de ella. **-Bueno, Quinn, podrías pensar que yo no sé nada de ti, pero sabes que estás a salvo aquí, tu sólo no quieres ser vulnerable aquí. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?"**

**-me da igual,** murmuró

**-Tú no eres la única que no quiere ser vulnerable **dijo suavemente.

**-Su hija no es tan grande como piensas que es,** escupió.

**-Ella pretende ser un montón de cosas **dijo con una sonrisa. **Al igual que tú.**

Un silencio cayó sobre ellas. Quinn negó con la cabeza y aún así evitó los ojos de Shelby. observó como los ojos color avellana de la chica examinaron sus manos. Finalmente, habló.** ¿podemos seguir adelante?"** dijo finalmente en voz baja.

se quito la blusa y en silencio le entregó la crema antibiótica.

**-Gracias,** susurró.

**-como sea**, respondió ella.

-**Quinn, tu actitud tiene que parar,** dijo suavemente. **entiendo que estás enojada -**

**-¿De verdad no lo entiendes,** dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. **-Eso nunca debería haber ocurrido. Estoy aquí porque...** Se interrumpió.

Shelby continuó frotando el ungüento en la herida infectada. Ella asintió en silencio y esperó un par de compases antes de hablar. **-Quinn, ¿qué ocurrió que nu.-''**

**-Yo no hablare de esto,** le espetó. **-¿Has terminado?**

suspiró.** -Sí-.**

se puso una camiseta suelta y una sudadera McKinley. Cogió sus pantalones de yoga y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de Shelby. **-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?-**

**-la actitud, Q,** Shelby la corrigió. **-Estás castigada recuerda. Tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte y luego venir abajo con tu tarea.**-

**-No tengo nada,** espetó.

**-Quinn, cada vez que utilices esa actitud tuya, tienes un día extra de castigo, **Shelby advirtió.

**-Esos castigos que me ponen no son un castigo,** replicó Quinn.

ladeó la cabeza. **-Confía en mí, niña, lo es. Ni siquiera has estado aquí una semana.**

**-no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo**, dijo con una voz frustrada. **-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?**

**-Q, cinco minutos. Tarea abajo. Voy a estar checándote,** dijo Shelby. Su voz seguía siendo tranquila.

**-No tengo nada** dijo cruzando los brazos.

**-Santana tiene tareas. comparten clases. tienes algunas** se dirigió a la puerta. **Cada vez que mientes otro día se añade. Me estoy cansando de esto, Quinn.**

la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras que Shelby salia de la habitación. ¿Quién diablos creía que era esta mujer? Ni siquiera podía llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces se había preguntado.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Se puso los pantalones de yoga.

**-QUÉ!** -gritó mientras lanzaba la puerta abierta.

lanzó un suspiro de frustración al ver una pequeña morena junto a su puerta. **-Hola,"** dijo Rachel en voz baja.

**-¿Qué quieres?** resopló, y empezó a hurgar su mochila.

suspiró aún más fuerte cuando vio que la pequeña se sentó en su cama.

**-¿Fue tu padre?**

Quinn se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta. ¿Por qué esta niña le está preguntando?

**-Cállate, Rachel,** gruñó. **Por favor, déjame.**

**-el fue, ¿no es así?**

**-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-** replicó.

Su fachada se deterioró cuando notó el silencio. Ella dejó de buscar en su bolso y volvió a mirar a la chica en la cama. Hubo caída en su postura como si estuviera ocultándolo. Quinn la miró con pesar.

**-Lo siento,** susurró sentada al lado de la muchacha. **-Yo ... um ...** Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Mientras miraba a la pequeña morena, se hundió ¿**Dónde estaba su padre?** Ella recibió una respuesta sin pedirlo.

**-Mi ... mi papá murió,** susurró Rachel. Se miró las manos.

Quinn sintió simpatía. El padre de la niña había muerto. no sabía nada. sintió una vaga idea de traición, a sus propios instintos para simpatizar con ella. La niña no podía saber. simplemente no podía.

**-Entonces, ¿qué sabes tú de eso?** Quinn preguntó con un tono un poco menos dura.

Terminó de recoger sus libros. Ella le devolvió la mirada a la chica. vio como Rachel eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras. Finalmente, el silencio se rompió.

**-A veces las personas ya son monstruos y simplemente no quieren verlo ... o no se puede.** suspiró. **-Y otras veces la gente no lo es y la forma en que algunos de ellos se convierten sin que ellos lo sepan es... Y entonces se llega a un punto en que ya es demasiado tarde y no se puede volver."**

Quinn la miró fijamente. Ella se limitó a mirarla. Tanto desde que el día entero comenzó a entrar en desesperación. La mudanza, La nueva cárcel, sus dolores en el cuerpo. Su pelea con Santana. Su cólera se elevó a la parte superior.

**-Rachel, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando**, susurró Q. -**¿Quieres que hable contigo acerca de los monstruos?**

**-a la mierda, Fabray,** Santana gritó desde la puerta. Quinn ni la había visto a la chica pasar

**-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!"** Quinn gritó cuando ella se acercó a Rachel. **-A la mierda todos ustedes y su puta mierda!"**

Santana entró y tiró de Rachel hasta la puerta. **-Dije atrás!**

**-Mira a tu alrededor, Santana!** gritó. **-Mira esta casa. por favor no pienses que me conoces."**

**-Oh, Quinn,** Santana protestó. **-No actúes como si hubieras nacido en una cuchara de plata. He visto tu casa..**

**-Ni se te ocurra!** la rubia gritó lanzando sus libros en frustración.

Santana se movió.

**-Ah, claro, pobre e inocente Quinn!** se burló. continuó con su voz burlona: **-Papá lo hizo, ¿no?**

**Q se quedó helada. Su ira se levantó. Eso la hizo explotar.**

**-Cierra la boca!** la rubia gritó después de un minuto de silencio. Cogió una lámpara cercana, esta vez, la tiró a San. Rompiendo la cerámica en el piso.

**-Puta de mierda!** gritó abalanzándose hacia ella.** -No rompas nuestras cosas.**

La morena la empujó contra la pared, agarró la bolsa de Quinn, y corrió a la ventana. abrió la ventana, apenas se estremeció al oír el sonido de la alarma, ni se dio cuenta de la pequeña niña

**¡No! **Quinn gritó.

Santana abordó con Quinn al suelo. Quinn trató de empujarla. golpeó a la morena en la cara con la palma abierta. San se estremeció, pero apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para traer el brazo hacia atrás y golpear muy duro a la rubia . Las dos rodaron por el suelo gritando. Santana tomó la delantera de nuevo y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Quinn llegó y golpeó las rodillas de Santana haciendo que la chica se caiga de bruces. La ira de las chicas tomó así las riendas y las dominó. Los brazos volando, las bofetadas y los gritos aumentaron el ruido. Ambas chicas parecían no inmutarse por los gritos alarmantes a su alrededor y tampoco notaron a la niña temblando y sollozando en el suelo, que se las arregló para acurrucarse en la esquina. Tanto las niñas lograron volver a sus pies, comenzaron a golpearse la una a la otra de nuevo. la rubia ignoró las protestas de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo la batalla, pero no iba a dejar a esta chica ganar. no podía. Dejó que su ira intensa la llevara, cuando ella trajo otra mano hacia atrás para golpear a Santana, Sin embargo, la palma no llegó en contacto con la cara de la chica. Sintió una envoltura de brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella trató de zafarse de él.

Los ojos de Quinn sea abrieron de golpe mientras observaba a Puck cerrar la ventana y luego volver corriendo por la puerta. Oyó a lo lejos la voz de Shelby tratando de llamar la atención de Santana a como ella estaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su madre. Santana estaba respirando pesadamente. Su respiración casi se tensó.

Santana estaba temblando sin control. No podía respirar. Todo lo que quería hacer era matar a Quinn Fabray. Si no podía matarla, quería lanzarle cada golpe y cada objeto que podía. Lo necesita para aliviar la presión en su pecho. acaba de estallar. Sintió una envoltura de brazos alrededor de su cintura por detrás

**-Cálmate,** oyó la voz de su hermano. **-La estás asustando!**

**-Suéltame**, Santana siseaba con ganas de golpear a Quinn.

Su hermano la sacudió y giró su cuerpo. **-Mírala, Santana! ¡Basta! ¡Ahora!**

La morena miró en la dirección que su hermano la dirigió, Rachel estaba temblando. sollozaba en un rincón, temblando. Sus rodillas estaban hasta el pecho. estaba mirando a Santana con miedo.

Santana al instante se relajó como la culpa se apoderó de ella. trató de salir del agarre de su hermano.

**-Rachel, -**

**-NO,** Puck le susurró al oído. **-Hiciste esto, San. Retrocede. Ve a tu habitación y cálmate.**

La rubia no podía luchar mucho en los brazos de Shelby. Su cuerpo estaba cansado,

**-Quinn, respira,** Shelby le susurro al oído. vio como Puck llevó a Santana a la habitación. Se dio cuenta de Rachel en la esquina y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Puck regresó a la habitación la levantó en brazos y se la llevó. Shelby miró a su hijo salir y luego se volvió hacia Quinn. **-Tienes que ir a la cama. Esto no estaba bien.**

**-¿Qué pasó?** preguntó señalando hacia Rachel.

La rubia observo, como Shelby miró con tristeza y luego vuelta a su espalda hacia la puerta. Finalmente, habló. **-Las cosas le han sucedido a Rachel. A todos ellos, Quinn. Y Rachel no puede afrontar, a la clase de comportamiento que tú y Santana acaba de mostrar. No está bien en muchos niveles. ¿Entiendes?** Su voz era suave, pero aún firme.

Quinn asintió.

**-¿Estás herida?**

Negó con la cabeza. **No lo creo. **Sintió su cuerpo exhausto

**-Ve a dormir. Voy a ver cómo estás en la mañana,** dijo Shelby.

Quinn se bajó contra las almohadas y vio a Shelby. Le dolía el cuerpo. cerró los ojos recordando a su cordero, ya empezaba a levantarse cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y ella instintivamente contuvo el aliento. Shelby le dirigió una débil sonrisa y se acercó a su bolso. Sacó el cordero y se lo entregó a Quinn

**-no quiero que te levantes**, Shelby dijo en voz baja , besando a Q en la frente. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del baño. **-Voy a estar en la habitación de Santana. puedes llegar a través del cuarto de baño.**

Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo para envolver su mente alrededor de todo lo que pasó, cuando el sueño superó su cuerpo.

* * *

Puck sacudió a su hermanita suavemente, en su regazo, en la silla grande en la habitación de Rachel; al lado de su cama. seguía llorando en su hombro. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando. Podía sentir su respiración en el pecho y la tensión de su respiración. Él le frotó la espalda con dulzura.

**-¿Está bien, bicho,** murmuró.** -Aquí estoy.**

-**quie-quiero, a mamá,** susurró Rachel. Sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa.

**-Mamá está con San,** le dijo. -Estás atrapada conmigo.- Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Yo quieroo, a Sanny,** susurró, su respiración todavía atrapada en el pecho.

**-esta muy enojada ahora, nena,** dijo en voz baja. **-Hay que calmarse y respirar..**

**-No-por-favor,** Rachel sollozó.** Pp-por favor.**

**-Shhh, Rach, **trató de calmarla a como él le frotó la espalda.

Se levantó con sus pequeñas palmas empujando contra sus hombros. Ella lo miró con lágrimas por la cara.

**-Pp-porf-**' la niña trató de zafarse, pero sus respiraciones se hicieron más tensas en la garganta. Apenas podía aspirar suficiente aire para respirar.

Puck frunció el ceño y dio un profundo suspiro. Él la levantó y la colocó de nuevo en la silla. Abrió el armario de Rachel y vio el nebulizador en el estante superior. Se volvió hacia Rachel y comenzó a configurarlo en la pequeña mesa auxiliar entre el estante de madera y su cama. Cuando terminó y lo enchufó, miró a Rachel. Todo su torso exhaló con respiraciones tensas, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Odiaba usar el nebulizador. siempre lo había odiado.

**-Nnn-noo,-** se las arregló para salir. Él la miró y pasó la mano por la cabeza.

**-Vuelvo enseguida**, susurró.

**-No-oo-porfavor,** Rachel sollozó. **-Pp-por favor.-**

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Vio a Santana que se encontraba en el pasillo. Santana se incorporó un poco al ver a su hermano. Su rostro era claramente angustiado y las huellas de sus lágrimas eran evidentes.

**-¿ella está bie-'** Santana pregunto , pero Puck la cortó.

-**Mamá, ¿sus medicinas del botiquín del nebulizador?** -preguntó negándose a mirar a Santana.

Shelby asintió. **-Dentro de veinte minutos, Noah. Nos puede oír desde el otro lado del pasillo.**

Puck asintió y salió de la vista. Abrió el botiquín y tomó la medicina y regresó a la sala. Miró a Santana una última vez, y volvió a entrar en la habitación de su hermanita, cerró la puerta tras él.

Rachel estaba justo donde la había dejado. Sus sollozos y respiraciones todavía se veían atrapados en su pecho mientras exhaló con mayor intensidad. Él le dio un suave beso en la frente y cargo el nebulizador. La levantó por un segundo y se acomodó y la atrajo hacia su regazo. Le entregó la boquilla del nebulizador. lo apartó débilmente.

**-Rachel,** dijo en un tono serio. **-No voy a luchar esta noche. Voy a dejarte, pero para ello necesito que dejes que te ayude.**

Ella cedió y se acomodó contra su pecho. Él la meció en silencio

El brazo que no sujetaba el nebulizador lo envolvió en su cintura. Ella apoyó las manos en las suyas. Se sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y sintió su respiración en su pecho. Su espalda se lanzó contra su pecho. Quería gritarle a Santana, pero sabía que no era lo que Rachel necesitaba. Comenzó a tararear en su oído. Comenzó a tararear la única canción que podría calmarla siempre desde que era pequeña.

Recordó el primer día en que Rachel llegó a casa del hospital. había tenido que pasar más tiempo allí que los bebés normales, porque nació antes de tiempo. Él recordaba haber oído esa canción por toda la casa. Después de todo lo que había pasado, nadie quería escucharlo. Sin embargo, después de que Rachel salió del hospital, fue una de las primeras cosas que había querido escuchar. Lo que se había convertido en un recordatorio inquietante de lo que ya no estaba, siguió siendo un consuelo para una persona.

* * *

_Se ajustó la guitarra en sus brazos. Era demasiada grande para él. Sin embargo, su padre le ayudó ajustar la posición del instrumento, así cubrió su cuerpo con facilidad. Él puso sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y toco unos acordes. Miró a su padre._

_**-¿esos eran?,**__ preguntó._

_Leroy dio una sonora carcajada.__** -Claro, amigo.**_

_**-¿Crees que puedo aprender todo de la canción?**_

_**-Noah, puedes ser un genio de 7 años, pero aprender a tocar un instrumento y una canción de los Beatles en un día, es una gran expectativa ¿no crees?"**__ Leroy se echó a reír._

_Noah rodo los ojos. __**-Supongo que sí.-**_

_-__**Sin embargo podemos cantar la canción,**__ dijo Leroy. __**Tu mamá estará en casa en cualquier momento. **__Miró alrededor de la cocina de su apartamento de Manhattan. __**-Sanny, ¿dónde estás, calabaza?**_

_**-Me estoy escondiendo, papi,**__ Noah oyó gritar a su hermana desde el gabinete. _

_**-Papá, San de nuevo esta en el armario,**__ Noah gritó. _

_**No!**__ Santana gritó desde el armario._

_**-San, sal y ayúdanos a cantar la canción. Rachie necesita comer**__, dijo Leroy._

_Él miró con una sonrisa mientras Santana salió del armario como un gato detective. Leroy recogió a Rachel desde el corralito y la puso en su silla alta._

_**-¿Cómo empieza? **__Leroy preguntó con una sonrisa mientras abrochaba a Rachel en la silla_

_**-Cierra los ojos y te besare**__, Santana cantó con una sonrisa. _

_Noé observó a su padre como veía a San con orgullo. Él sonrió, abrió los ojos y empezó a cantar. A Rachel le encantaba esta canción. Iba a cantarla mejor que Santana. estaba seguro de ello._

* * *

De vuelta al presente, Puck, finalmente dejó que las letras tomaran el control y cantó en voz baja a como él le tenia el nebulizador.

Cierra los ojos y te besaré  
Mañana te echaré de menos  
Recuerda. que siempre te seré fiel  
Y cuando esté lejos  
Te escribiré cada día  
Te enviaré todo mi amor

Apoyó su mejilla cerca de su frente y sintió que sus respiraciones se ablandaban. Las cosas no habían sido perfecto entonces. Sin embargo, había sido lo suficientemente grandes. A los 7 años, tenía la ilusión de que sus padres eran felices, pero no . Toda la familia habían estado juntos en ese momento. Rachel se agitó en sus brazos y trató de empujar el nebulizador lejos.

**-No, Rach,** **diez minutos más.**

Suspiró y continuó cantando en voz baja mientras terminaba el tratamiento.

Fingiré que estoy besando  
Los labios que tanto extraño  
y espero que mis sueños se hagan realidad  
Y mientras esté lejos  
Te escribiré cada día  
Te enviaré todo mi amor

Todo mi amor te enviaré  
Toda mi amor, cariño esa es la verdad

Puck sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba ligeramente en sus brazos. Se movió y la trajo a la cama. Él se recostó sobre las almohadas y puso a Rachel encima de su pecho para que él todavía pudiera sostener la boquilla del nebulizador. la meció suavemente y continuó cantando.

Cierra los ojos y te besaré  
Mañana te echaré de menos  
Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel  
Y cuando esté lejos  
Te escribiré cada día  
Te enviaré todo mi amor

Todo mi amor te enviaré  
Todo mi amor, cariño, esa es la verdad  
Todo mi amor, todo mi amor  
Todo mi amor te enviaré

Terminó la canción y vio que había finalizado el tratamiento. Puso el nebulizador lejos.

**-Rach?** -le preguntó en voz baja. **¿Estás durmiendo? Rachel?-**

Noah en silencio trató de levantarse. sintió un apretón en la camisa.

**-Quédate**, susurró con voz cansada.

**-Está bien, bicho,** murmuró.** Está bien.**

* * *

Santana se quedó mirando continuamente a la puerta con pesar. miró a su madre en tono de disculpa.

**-Por favor, déjame verla-**

**-No puedo, San**. **estas muy molesta.**

**-No quise decir eso, mamá. Por favor. Tengo que hacerle saber que estoy bien,** le rogó.

**-No,** dijo de nuevo. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hija mayor. -**Respira, Santana. tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido. tienes que calmarte.**

Santana sacudió. No podía entender que había hecho eso. Había tantas cosas que no podía decir. No podía respirar. No se había sentido así en muchos años. Había dañado a su propia hermana. había sido la responsable de ese miedo. Eso fue aún más paralizante.

**-vamos, San,** susurró. **Sólo relájate. Respira.** la tranquilizó.

**-Mamá, yo no** ... **no quise decir eso-**murmuró su respiración todavía entrecortada.

**-Santana, vamos a hablar de esto en la mañana, pero nada estaba bien esta noche. Veo que estás enojada. Veo eso. Voy a llamar mañana por la mañana para ver si puedo conseguir cita y ver a la Dra. Jacobs mañana ok ? este enojo viene de alguna parte y -'**

**-Es ella, mamá, está viviendo con ella-**

Shelby suspiró. **Voy a decir esto una vez,sé que no es sólo ella. Está bien estar enojada, pero esto es absolutamente inaceptable. Estas peleas no están bien. entiende lo que está pasando, pero no estás permitiendo.** Shelby respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla para que Santana la mirara.** Ella quiere que alguien la golpe, San, eso es todo lo que sabe y no estás ayudando.-**

Vio a su hija como las palabras penetraron

**-Mamá, por favor, déjame ver a Rachel,** susurró después de unos minutos.

**-No, cariño,** **no, hasta la mañana.**

Shelby le frotó la espalda a su hija. Sabía que mil cosas deben estar pasando por su mente, pero ahora sólo quería verla dormida.

* * *

La casa estaba finalmente tranquila. Shelby podía oír los suaves ronquidos de Santana contra su pecho. Con la puerta del baño abierta podía oír la respiración suave de Quinn en su habitación. cerró los ojos. **¿Qué estaba pensando?** Cuando era niña, nunca pensó que esta iba a ser su vida. Cuando dijo que sí al matrimonio con Leroy, nunca pensó que esta sería su vida. Cuando ella dijo que sí a su carrera, cuando decidió volver a la escuela, cuando tenía noches sin dormir, de escribir, mientras balanceaba a uno de sus hijos de nuevo para dormir, no creía que su vida iba a ser así. No estaba segura de en qué momento se sintió tan ajena, pero sabía que en los últimos ocho años había estado trabajando para luchar contra su camino de regreso.

Bajó la mirada a su hija. Su pelo oscuro y su respiración suave. La gente tenía sus nociones preconcebidas acerca de Santana. La mayoría de todos los padres era parciales con sus propios hijos. Sin embargo, muy pocas personas conocían a Santana a como Shelby la conocía. la mujer peinó el cabello de su hija inconsciente. La mayoría de la gente probablemente nunca, se dio cuenta de la oscuridad de la habitación. Sin embargo, eso era un reto que se enfrentaba. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse responsable de eso. siempre se sentirá responsable de eso

_Shelby se paseaba por la oficina de SPI. Estaban en una sala de juegos. Estaba rodeado de juguetes y juegos. Hubo algunos cómodos sofás. Se suponía que debía simular un ambiente de casa, pero sin duda no estaba en casa. suspiró. no había visto a sus hijos en meses. No se lo habían permitido. levantó la vista hacia el reloj por enésima vez._

_**-Van a estar aquí**__, le dijo Natalie.__** -El ayudante en caso los recogerá ahora.**_

_**-¿Rachel viene?**__ Preguntó Shelby._

_Natalie sacudió la cabeza. __**No, todavía no es capaz de moverse. La próxima semana tal vez en dos semanas.**_

_Shelby se enjugó una lágrima. Centrarte en los otros dos, recordó. Sólo respira. Oyó la puerta de la sala de visitas abriendo. se puso de pie. sintió que se quedaba sin corazón._

_**¡Mamá!**__ Noah gritó y corrió hacia ella. Shelby se arrodilló y abrió los brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza. A los 9 años, tenía un fuerte apretón. Su chico fuerte, pensó para sí misma. Ella le dejó abrazarla. lo abrazó con fuerza de no querer dejarlo ir. Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a su Sanny. sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos eran tan diferentes. Mientras que la niña de 8 años, siempre había sido dura como una roca, había algo diferente en sus ojos ahora. Shelby sintió a Noah aflojar su agarre. Con su brazo, todavía alrededor de los hombros de su madre, miró a su hermana._

_**-Vamos, San. Es mamá,**__ dijo Noah. _

_San frunció el ceño y miró al ayudante en caso y luego de nuevo a Natalie. Shelby miró mientras lágrimas de rabia se formaron en los ojos de su hija. Ella corrió a su madre. Shelby nunca ha sido tan terrible._

_**-Nos dejaste- **__ gritó. golpeó a Shelby con sus pequeños puños. Shelby apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar sus éxitos que en realidad le estaban perjudicando. __**-Nos dejaste!**_

_**San**__-, dijo Shelby suavemente.__** Santana, lo siento mucho.**_

_la mujer abrazó el cuerpo de su hija a pesar de los éxitos de ella. la niña continuó golpeando su pecho durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella se derrumbó en su madre, mientras sollozaba._

_**-lo sé, nena,**__ Shelby le susurro al oído de la pequeña. __**-Lo siento mucho.**_

* * *

_**SPI Servicios de Protección Infantil _**(CPS) **_(_Child Protective Services_)**_

_**All My Loving de the Beatles (Es la canción que Puck le estaba cantando a Rachel)**_

_**Si desean alguna traducción, de cualquier fic háganmelo saber! **_

_**Espero sus comentarios, comentarios, fav y follows hasta la próxima!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capítulo es algo enfocado a Rachel. **

**Gracias por los Fav y Follows : -) **

**Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Espero sus comentarios, Follows y Fav, Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Shelby abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar el reloj. gimió. 3 de la mañana. Santana estaba dormida a su lado. Sus mejillas manchadas fueron evidentes en la luz del mañana. se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Lanzo las mantas hacia atrás en silencio, caminó a través del cuarto de baño y en la habitación de Quinn, la rubia se había quedado por suerte en la cama. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que era sólo por los medicamentos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sintió la frente de la chica durmiendo. Suspiró. Aún estaba caliente. Sabía que iba a protestar por no ir a la escuela, pero no le importaba. Su cuerpo necesitaba descansar. De pie, cerró las cortinas para bloquear el sol y cerro tanto la puerta del baño y la del dormitorio.

Una vez en el pasillo, oyó sollozos procedentes de la habitación de Rachel. Dio un suspiro triste y caminó en silencio a la habitación. Su hijo balanceaba su pequeño cuerpo, estaba abarrotada en sus brazos tratando de calmarla. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él y descansó su mejilla contra su hombro.

-**Fue sólo un sueño-** dijo Noah en voz baja.

Rachel vio a Shelby entrar en la habitación. Se levantó de Noah y se apoyó en sus brazos que descansaban sobre su espalda ahora.

**-Hey bicho-** le dijo suavemente.

Pasó la mano por el pelo de su hija . Le dio a Noah un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza rapada.

**-Mamá, no importa-** dijo mientras Rachel se metió en los brazos de su madre.

**-Vete a la cama, Noah,-no has dormido lo suficiente.-**

**-Mamá, estoy bien-** . -**Realmente no importa yo p-**

**-Noah-** dijo más severamente.

Él suspiró y se levantó. se puso las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de chándal.

**-Probablemente va a necesitar otro tratamiento de nebulizador-** dijo en voz baja en la puerta cambiando su peso de un lado a otro. **-Esta es la tercera vez que despertó esta noche-** la miró con una triste mueca. -**dormía en mis brazos por ratos, pero seguía despierta.-** le acarició la espalda suavemente. **-Adiós, bicho-**

**-gg-gracias, Noah,-** la niña murmuró en el hombro de Shelby.

**-Por supuesto-** dijo besándola suavemente.

**-Gracias, cariño-**la madre le respondió.

Observó en silencio mientras su hijo se fue. Podía sentir a Rachel en su pecho. le frotó la espalda.

**-¿Qué estabas soñando, mi dulce niña?-** preguntó con la mejilla apretada contra la frente de Rachel.

Rachel la miró. supo que la niña sabía la respuesta.

**-ee-él estaba detrás de mí,-** susurró finalmente.

**-Está bien, bicho,-** la tranquilizó. **-Aquí estoy.-**

**-Sanny- es- está bien?**\- consiguió preguntar.

**-Ella está bien-** le aseguró aún a su agitada hija.** -¿Puedes tararear conmigo? Cantar un poco? te ayudará a respirar.-**

Negó con la cabeza. **-Quiero ver, a mi hermana.-**

Dio un profundo suspiro.** -Muy bien-** susurró. **-ok.-**

Rachel se soltó de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Cariño-** dijo en voz alta. **-¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa primero? ¿Todavía llevas lo que llevabas a la escuela ayer.-** le dio una suave sonrisa.

la miró seria y meneó la cabeza.** -Quiero ver a Santana.-**

**-Ya lo sé, bicho-** **-Pero hay que quitarte esa ropa. Ven aquí.-**

Shelby ayudó a cambiar a Rachel sus medias y falda. Cuando quito la blusa de su cuerpo cansado, vio las cicatrices que aún se alineaban en la espalda. Ocho años más tarde todavía la hacían hervir la sangre. Estaban descoloridas, pero siempre podía detectarlas. ayudó a guiar los brazos de su hija a través de su blusa. dio un pequeño suspiro. Le Había comprado esa blusa hace casi dos años. Todavía le quedaba grande. En realidad, aún parecía muy grande.

**-¿Ves? llevó muy poco tiempo-** susurró besándola en la frente. La respiración de Rachel todavía estaba enganchada en el pecho.

**-¿Podemos verla ahora?-** -preguntó.

**-Ella está durmiendo, bicho-** dijo siguiéndola por el pasillo.

**-No importa-** respondió la niña mientras abría la puerta y se metía en la cama junto a su hermana.

miró mientras que Rachel se relajó. Su pecho todavía estaba abarrotado de sus sollozos. Sus mejillas estaban todavía húmedas por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, a como Rachel estaba tan cerca como pudo de Santana y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, su cuerpo parecía liberar la presión y la ansiedad. La madre se apoyó junto a Rachel en el otro lado. le frotó la espalda mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Sabía que necesitaba el nebulizador en la mañana, pero también sabía que necesitaba a su hermana ahora en el momento. Ellas dependían de la una a la otra de una manera en que Shelby todavía estaba aprendiendo sobre eso . Agarró el teléfono de su bolsillo. Todavía llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior. Dejó el teléfono para que vibrara con el fin de despertarla a tiempo. se acostó junto a sus hijas, y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que mañana no fuera muy caótico.

* * *

Rachel se despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba acurrucada junto a Santana y había envuelto su brazo alrededor de ella. A pesar de que sabía que estaba a salvo, todavía estaba asustada. No podía escapar de esos sentimientos paralizantes que quedaron atrapados en su pecho. Su rostro se ensombreció aún. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido por segundo. movió la cabeza en un movimiento oscilante en la almohada. Las lágrimas tuvieron la oportunidad de salir.

**-Rach?-** la madre preguntó sentada cuando oyó gemir a su hija. **-Cariño, estás bien?.-**

Santana abrió los ojos al oír los sollozos de la pequeña.

**-Bicho-** dijo en voz baja. **-¿Qué pasa?-**

Rachel siguió llorando, pero permitió que Santana la tomara en sus brazos. Su hermana le frotó la espalda. Sus respiraciones se volvieron tensas de nuevo.

**-Rach-** dijo Shelby frotándole la espalda. **\- respira.-**

La pequeña niña abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero sólo los sonidos de la respiración tensa salieron.

**-Vamos, bicho-**. **-Vamos a ponerte el nebulizador.-**

La niña negó con la cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

**-Puedo abrazarla, mamá-** dijo suplicante.

**-No, San-** dijo suavemente. -**Hay que prepararse para la escuela.-**

**-Mamá-** Santana dijo mirándola con desesperación.

**-no vamos a discutir sobre esto ahora-**le dijo con firmeza.** -Vamos, Rach.-**

**-Yo QQ-quiero ... Yo no-n**\- no fue capaz de terminar la frase, sus respiraciones entrecortadas la interrumpieron.

**-Vamos, bicho-** Shelby dijo mientras sacaba a Rach fácilmente de los brazos de Santana. **-Vamos-** la pequeña se inclinó hacia el lado de Shelby, y comenzó a salir de la habitación. **-Prepárate, San.-**

**-Lo siento, Rachel-** Santana le respondió a como Shelby se la llevó de la habitación.

**-Esta bii- en-** escuchó.

* * *

Santana se miró en el espejo. Estaba envuelta en una toalla fresca de la ducha. podía oír a Shelby tararear en voz baja a Rachel en el pasillo. Su odio a sí mismo había tomado un nuevo nivel. Ella había causado este desastre.

**-Santana, ya estas cambiada?-** dijo desde la puerta.

Santana saltó. No se había dado cuenta del zumbido que había cesado.

**-no quiero ir a la escuela-** dijo dirigiéndose a su madre. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de Rachel en el pasillo. **-¿Está bien?-**

**-Ella está bien-**. -**tu y yo tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche. Tienes una cita con la Dra. Jacobs esta tarde.-**

**-Mamá, no quiero verla-** dijo con una rabieta. . **-Estoy bien... Anoche, anoche yo estaba enojada, pero no voy a hacer eso otra vez-**

**-San-** dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

**-Mamá, te lo juro-** **-Ahora, ¿puedo quedarme en casa?. Estoy segura de que dejarás que Rachel se quede en casa.-**

**-San-** Shelby comenzó de nuevo. **-Vas a ver a la Dra. Jacobs. No hay discusión. Lo que ha pasado entre tú y Quinn no volverá a suceder.-**

**-Sólo dije que no lo haría-** dijo agitando su brazo.

**Hey, para con esa actitud. Vas a ir a la escuela. Esto es algo más que Quinn. lo sabes. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de ustedes y me dijiste eso también. Recuerdas?**

**-Mamá, estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar. Por favor, deja que me quede en casa con ella **.**Me necesita.-**

**-Y te tiene, San. No vas a faltar a la escuela. Y si vas a descansar. No tienes Cheerios esta noche. Noah te traerá directamente a casa.-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**-Sue, envió un correo electrónico esta mañana. Aparentemente todas las prácticas se cancelan esta noche por el mantenimiento de campo y otras cosas.-**

**-Mamá, Sue tiene una práctica aunque haya un terremoto o lo que sea-** replicó.

**-Bueno, no más-** dijo con un suspiro. **-No importa de todos modos no ibas a ir. Vas a la escuela y volver a casa.-**

**-Mamá-**

**-San, ya basta-** dijo Puck desde la puerta. **-Ponte tu uniforme y vámonos. Vamos a llegar tarde.-**

Santana frunció el ceño.

Miró por encima del hombro a la puerta de Rachel. Dio un paso más cerca a Santana. **-Prepárate, San.,-** su voz era tranquila y extrañamente serio.

**-Noah-** Shelby le dijo.** -Baja las escaleras.-**

La mujer miró a su hijo salir. Se volvió de nuevo a la morena. **-Prepárate ahora. No estoy discutiendo contigo. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí para asegurarme de que estés lista? ¿O puedo regresar con tu hermana?-**

Negó con la cabeza.** -Está bien.-** frunció el ceño y se fue a coger su uniforme del armario.

Shelby volvió a entrar en la habitación de Rachel, y vio a Noah arrodillado a lado de la cama junto a la joven

**-que tengas un buen día, ok bicho?-** dijo

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sacarse la boquilla del nebulizador.

**-Déjalo-** dijo Noah. **-Tengo que irme de todos modos.-**

Se puso de pie. Rachel alargó la mano y le agarró la mano.

Lo sacó de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y le tomó la mano. **-Rachel, dije que dej-'**

**-No te enojes con San-** dijo la niña seria en voz baja.

**-ok-,** dijo. **-Ahora vuelve a ponértelo-**

Ella rodó los ojos.** -¿Por favor?-**

**-Está bien, bicho-** dijo con una sonrisa. Guió la boquilla del nebulizador de nuevo a su boca. **-te veo al rato-**

Se volvió y asintió con la cabeza a su madre y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

**-Noah-** ella lo llamó. Se detuvo en el último escalón de la escalera y se volvió para mirarla.** -No le grites a Santana.-** Rach le dijo

**-necesita a alguien para decirle que estaba fuera de lugar-** respondió con un soplido mirando a la puerta todavía abierta.

**-Sí-** dijo Shelby poniendo la mano en su hombro.** -Ese es mi trabajo, no el tuyo.-** suspiró. **-Además, Quinn se queda en casa hoy.-** Vio el ceño de su hijo. **-tiene fiebre y la recuperación de una infección. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.-**

* * *

Shelby vio como Santana y Noah subieron al coche y salieron por el camino. Odiaba que tuviera que recordarles a menudo ser adolescentes y no adultos.

**-Mamá, esto se terminó-** murmuró en voz baja en la silla.

Shelby se volvió para ver a Rachel mirándola con cansancio. dio un suspiro. Se volvió del nebulizador y apoyó la boquilla en la parte superior de la misma. Rachel se metió lentamente en su cama. Shelby se inclinó a su lado en silencio pasando la mano por el pelo.

**-¿Cómo te va, bicho? ¿Quieres hablar de lo de anoche?-** preguntó cuidadosamente.

**-Estoy bien-** respondió en voz baja.

**-¿Puedes decirme lo que soñaste?-**

hizo una pausa por unos momentos antes de finalmente hablar.** -Soñé que estaba de vuelta en casa-** susurró. **-Tenía miedo. Él estaba gritando y arrojando cosas. Me escondí y me encontró.-**

miró a su madre. **-¿Por qué me odió tanto? ¿Por qué nos odió a todos nosotros?-**

**-No lo sé, cariño**\- respondió tratando de reinar en sus propias emociones. **-Era un hombre muy enojado. Era odioso. Ustedes tres no hicieron nada malo-** levantó la barbilla de Rach para mirarla. **-Tú no has hecho nada malo.-**

**-Oh-** dijo en voz baja mirando sus manos.

**-¿Quieres decirme lo que tú y Quinn hablaron anoche?-**

**-Yo sólo le pregunté acerca de lo que hizo su padre y le dije que papá estaba muerto-** dijo apenas en un susurro.

dio un profundo suspiro al oír las palabras de su hija. **-bicho, tienes que dejar que Quinn tenga algún tiempo. Tienes que darle la oportunidad de venir a ti. Cuando está enfadada, es necesario retroceder y dejar que se enoje.-**

Rachel pensó en esto por un momento. Su ceño fruncido. negó con la cabeza. **-No, mamá, necesita a alguien. Está sola.-**

**-Pero necesita la oportunidad de estar enojada también, bicho,-** dijo en voz baja. **-Sé que tu hermana está muy triste y-'**

-**Sé que San está arrepentida. No estaba enojada con ella-** dijo rápidamente, se sentó y miro a su madre. **-¿Acaso piensa que estoy loca?-**

**-no lo creo. esta molesta consigo misma. Tendrá una cita con la Dra. Jacobs esta tarde. Tú y Quinn van a esperar afuera conmigo durante la cita. puedes traer el libro que estás leyendo para tu reporte.-**

**-¿Por qué estás molesta con ella?-** Preguntó Rachel. **-Yo soy la que se asustó. no hablaba en serio.-**

**-Tienes que hablar con ella sobre eso, pero creo que piensa que se podría haber detenido-** dijo Shelby con cuidado.

Ella vio como su hija menor frunció el ceño.** -No, mamá, Soy yo. Yo soy la que está dañada. La escuela tiene que decirte cuando hay un simulacro de incendio o de lo no cunda el pánico. No pude estar en la feria de la escuela porque era muy ruidoso. Tuvimos que irnos recuerdas? Me tienes que empacar pequeñas comidas, para que no tenga que quedarme en la cafetería por un largo tiempo. Me siento como muy rara. No puedo hacer cosas que otros niños les gusta hacer. No puedo hacerlo porque tengo miedo ".**

**-Rachel Corcoran, no estas dañada-** dijo con firmeza. le levantó la barbilla. **-¿Me oyes? no eres rara.. Eres muy inteligente, te doy el cuidado y amor más de lo que nunca sabrás.-**

**-sólo quiero ser normal, mamá. Me estoy haciendo mayor. Esto debe desaparecer, ¿no?-**

**-No sé, bicho. Espero que sí, pero si no lo haces, está bien-** **-Lo has hecho muy bien en la escuela, Rach. Más que bien.-**

**-¿Puedo ir a la escuela hoy?-**

Shelby sonrió. **-No, bicho- Tu respiración todavía esta muy tensa. Vamos a tener que hacer por lo menos un tratamiento más.-** tocó la nariz de Rachel. **-¿Qué dices ? Vamos a ponernos algo de ropa cómoda y ver una película?-**

Rachel asintió.

* * *

El trayecto hasta la escuela estuvo en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Santana quiso lanzar un ataque sobre la ausencia de Quinn, pero sabía que había causado la pelea, así que no iba a cavar su propia tumba. el mustang se detuvo en el estacionamiento de McKinley

**-Nos vemos después de la escuela-** iba a bajar de la puerta pero Noah la detuvó.

**-Espera, San-. -Tenemos que hablar.-** le dijo con calma.

Dio un profundo suspiro. sabía que esto iba a suceder. lo sabía.

**-Santana, lo que pasó anoche est...- **

**-Lo sé. ¿ok? Lo sé-** lo interrumpió negándose mirar a su hermano.

**-No, no, San. estuve con ella toda la noche..-** miró a su hermana con desesperación en sus ojos.

**-¿No crees que lo sé?-** murmuró tratando de ocultar sus ojos, lo miró. sacudió la cabeza y se lamió el labio superior como si fuera a desplomarse su culpabilidad. **-Lo digo en serio, Noah. ¿no crees que sé que la asusté?**

**-¿Cuál es tu problema con Quinn?- -**le preguntó a quemarropa. **-Tú y yo hablábamos de cómo íbamos a ser mejores en esta situación, recuerdas lo que era estar en el refugio y luego en hogares de crianza, y sin Rach. ¿Te acuerdas? Prometimos que seríamos mejores-**

**-Lo sé-** murmuró. **-No ... No puede ser ella. ¿De acuerdo? Descubrí algunas cosas sobre lo que pasó ayer. Y es demasiado. Si se tratara de algún extranjero o alguien que no conociera, yo podía haberlo hecho, pero ...-** Santana no terminó.

Noah negó con la cabeza.** -Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo, porque la conoces, te dan ganas de odiarla más? Porque no sabes lo que le estaba sucediendo en su casa?-**

Santana se secó una lágrima perdida. miró con fiereza a su hermano. **-¿Ya terminamos? Voy a tratar de ser mejor, pero no voy a hacer esto contigo. Como tú eres el que habla.-**

Su mirada se endureció.** -Hey, nunca te he herido o a Rachel -**

intentó no estremecerse al oír su voz rara vez levantada. Él nunca hizo eso con ella. **-Pero ¿y la tortura de Karofsky. No soy la única que está enojada, Noah. Es sólo que tú sabes cómo controlarlo-**

**-No-** dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. **-Por favor. sabes que es diferente.-**

**-es una mierda-** murmuró. Cogió el pomo de la puerta.

**-Santana-** su voz era tranquila. Estaba mirando seriamente al volante. Se volvió y la miró a los ojos. -**va a tener miedo de ti ahora. Ella no lo creía, pero así será. Será mejor que arregles esto.-**

**-Lo haré-** aseguró.

**-San, te amo y todo eso, pero tienes que dejarme a mi también, ¿esta bien?-**. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Somos hermanos, ¿no?-**

Santana rodó los ojos. **-Así es.-** lo miró. **-Nos vemos después de la escuela-**

Él asintió con la cabeza. **-No caigas en la trampa de entrar en problemas. Mamá, te va a matar.-**

**-Por supuesto-** La morena sonrió y se dirigió a la escuela.

* * *

Quinn abrió los ojos. Miró su entorno y se levanto de la cama recordando lo que había pasado. La casa estaba en silencio. Mierda, pensó. Llegaba tarde. Tenían que ser las siete, mierda, mierda. Corrió al baño, peinó su cabello y se puso su uniforme. ignoró el dolor en su cuerpo y el cansancio en los huesos. no iba a llegar tarde. sería inaceptable.

abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Redujo la velocidad al ver a Rachel y Shelby acurrucadas en el sofá viendo una película.

**-Tengo que ir a la escuela-** dijo, con las manos en las caderas.

Oyó a su figura materna, suspirar y levantarse del sofá. **-¿Puedo hablar contigo en la cocina?-** le preguntó cortésmente.

**-No-** replicó molesta. **-Tengo que ir a la escuela.-** Miró el reloj. **-Mierda, ¿en serio? Ya son las 11 a.m.? Tengo que irme!-**

**-Quinn, te vas a quedar aquí y descansar. tienes fiebre. estás luchando contra una infección. Te quedarás. Ahora, vamos al piso de arriba y atender tus heridas.-** Shelby hizo todo lo posible para mantener la voz baja, pero vio el aspecto de la más joven mirando a la rubia.

**-No, ¡estoy bien!-** respondió. **-Confía en mí he estado en la escuela sintiéndose mucho peor que esto!-**

**-No puedes discutir con ella, Quinn-** dijo una voz suave desde el sofá. **-La mente de mamá ya está hecha. Es posible que también le hagas caso -**

Shelby observó con interés calmado, como el rostro de Quinn se desinflo e incluso se suavizó ante el comentario.

La rubia en cambio negó con la cabeza. no iba a sentirse mal por la chica en el sofá. No. Claro que parecía agotada y estaba segura de que fue debido a la pelea de Santana la noche anterior, pero no. No simpatía. Se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza.

**-Gah! Caminare a escuela. No voy a tratar con esto-** replicó.

**-Si sales por esa puerta, Quin..-** La madre le advirtió pero fue interrumpida

**-la escuela está a más de cinco millas-** dijo Rachel de nuevo desde el sofá. **-sabes que quieres estar aquí, pero simplemente no quieres ceder-**

resopló y miró fijamente a la chica. negó con la cabeza, pero firmemente cerró la puerta. **-Bien, pero sólo estoy cediendo porque nos reuniremos con Jackie en cuatro horas, ¿no? Ya he perdido la mayor parte de mi día escolar de todos modos. Y no necesito tu ayuda.-**

la rubia caminó por las escaleras. La mujer miró a su hija con sorpresa.

**-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella más a menudo-** se rió en voz baja y siguió a la rubia por las escaleras.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. miró a Shelby.

**-te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda-**

**-Es una lástima-** Hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa. **-Esta tarde Jackie debe tener un plan para obtener el resto de tus cosas. Tengo entendido que sólo has tenido la bolsa por una semana.-** Q la miró, pero luego regresó de nuevo a la bolsa. no iba a dar las gracias.

-**te dije que no necesito tu ayuda,-** dijo mientras agarraba la pomada. Se subió la blusa y trató de aplicar el medicamento en su espalda. no podía alcanzarse. **-Maldita sea-**

**-¿vas a dejar de ser terca?-** preguntó desde la cama. **-Ven y siéntate aquí por favor.-** se rindió y se sentó junto a ella. -**Si peleas de nuevo con Santana como lo hiciste ayer por la noche, estás fuera de las Cheerios.-**

**-¿Qué?-** la chica preguntó alejándose.

**-Esto no está en discusión-** Le entregó sus pantalones de chándal. **-¿Por qué no te cambias primero.-** Quinn resopló y fue al baño a cambiarse. **-Vas a estar descansando durante casi todo el día. Me alegra que te acordaras de la cita con Jackie. le contaremos acerca de tu pelea y de San. tienes la opción de irte si deseas.-**

Q salió del baño con una mirada de perplejidad en su rostro. **-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-**

**-No hay garantía de que podrás ser colocada en el distrito, sin embargo, Jackie necesita saber acerca de eso.-**

Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero la puerta se abrió.

**-¿Eso es ..."** Rachel comenzó. **-¿Eso es lo que solíamos usar?-**

Quinn se apartó ante la pregunta. Ella frunció el ceño a Shelby. **-¿la golpeaste?-**

**-¡No!-** Rachel dijo de pronto. **-Mi mamá nunca nos golpeó. Nunca.-**

La rubia miró de Shelby.

**-Rachel, sal por favor-** dijo suavemente pero con firmeza.

**-Lo siento-** oyó el susurro de la Corcoran más joven y la estrecha puerta.

**-¿Qué estaba diciendo?-** dijo con el ceño aún fruncido.

Shelby la miró. **-Te lo dije anoche, Quinn, han pasado muchas cosas con ellos, pero no es mi historia que contar, al igual que no es tu obligación decirles la tuya. Pero ustedes tienen un montón de cosas en común. Ahora date la vuelta para que podamos terminar esto.-**

Bretaña vio a su amiga de inmediato, de pie con los brazos cruzados contra la pared.

-**Una mala noche?-** la rubia preguntó inclinándose junto a su mejor amiga.

**-No tienes ni idea-** dijo con un suspiro. **-No tengo ni por dónde empezar.-**

Bretaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Tal vez desde el principio? no estuviste en Cheerios, a dónde fuiste?-**

Santana intentó formar las palabras. quería escupirlo. Bretaña era su mejor amiga por el amor de Dios. debería haber sido capaz de simplemente reventar toda la información que había aprendido acerca de Quinn Fabray, pero en ese momento, como su mejor amiga la esperaba con paciencia, no era tan fácil.

**-Quinn tenía una cosa y luego ... todos nos fuimos a casa, después yo y ella nos metimos en una pelea ...-** Santana fingió no notar el ceño de Bretaña, mientras movía su cabeza y los ojos

**-Está bien ...-** Brittany dijo mientras miraba a su amiga con cuidado. **-¿Por qué fue la pelea?-**

La cara de Santana volvió a endurecerse. **-Por Rachel-**

Bretaña hizo un gesto suave. Sabía que cualquier amenaza hacia Rachel era un paso por encima de la línea de Santana. Ella continuó. sabía que la morena se rehusaba a hablar. Necesitaba conseguir algo de ella antes de que se cerrara completamente. Tenía que traerla de vuelta a sí misma. **-¿No me estás hablando por alguna razón en particular? Tú siempre hablas conmigo.-**

No del todo, Santana pensó inmediatamente. Ella amaso el labio mientras trabajaba en su respuesta. **-Lo sé. Lo siento**\- respondió recogiendo sus pensamientos. **-Es sólo que tenerla en la casa y lo de crianza, la pelea... Me fui... perdí anoche y ...**-Santana respiró hondo y miró a un grupo de estudiantes que pasaban. les lanzó una mirada antes de volver a su mejor amiga. respiró hondo de nuevo.** -Yo ... um ... asusté a Rachel. la asusté porque estaba muy enojada..-**

Bretaña lanzó un profundo suspiro. Ahí estaba. No era sólo porque que había un enemigo por el pasillo, era que su presencia causaba que Santana se convirtiera en una persona que no quería ser.

**-No la soporto, Britt,-** dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas. **-Pero ... Yo sólo lo estoy haciendo por qué no puedo ... no puedo dejar que sea el motivo. Mi familia es -'**

**-Rachel no puede estar enojada conmigo. Estoy segura de que mamá no está bien y Puck probablemente esta de mal humor-**

Bretaña apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior de Santana. **-Creo que estás enojada contigo misma más que nadie. Tal vez en lugar de trabajar de porque el odio, deberías empezar a centrarte de donde viene, y de todo lo que no quieres.-**

Santana buscó sus ojos. negó con la cabeza. **-Supongo que sí.-**

**-Sé que es así-** susurró enganchando su meñique con Santana. **-Y voy a estar aquí en cada paso-**

* * *

Quinn se sentó en su habitación por un tiempo, antes de que finalmente bajara. Shelby estaba trabajando en la cocina en lo que parecía ser algo de almuerzo. era sin duda muy doméstica, trabajaba y estaba sola. Había muchas preguntas que Quinn negó con la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en la pequeña morena.

**-¿Quieres ver este clásico de Broadway conmigo?-** un hilo de voz preguntó desde el sofá.

se cruzó de brazos y examinó a la pequeña niña. finalmente se sentó a su lado. Sin embargo, se aseguró de dejar espacio entre ellas.

**-Entonces, ¿qué es esto?-** -preguntó, con los brazos aún cruzados.

**-Los Miserables-** -**el año pasado para la navidad mi mamá me trajo el DVD del elenco original.-**

**-Parece fascinante-** replicó con aire de fastidio. **-¿Por qué estás en casa?-** Quería saber más acerca de los Corcoran y parecía más fácil a través de Rachel.

Apartó los ojos de la pantalla. **-Estaba enferma- **respondiendo en voz baja se volvió hacia la pantalla.

-**¿Estás bien?-** preguntó después de un momento de pausa.

**-Estoy bien,-** le respondió tranquila siguiendo centranda su atención en la pantalla.

Quinn se congeló cuando la joven se recostó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

**-Este es un clásico**\- Rachel le respondió. **-¿Ves musicales?-**

**-No-** dijo con un ceño preguntándose de cómo la chica iba a reaccionar si la apartara.

Rachel tosió un par de veces. Quinn podía oírla.

**-¿Estás bien?-** -preguntó aún con la chica apoyada contra ella.

**-Sólo tengo asma-** dijo en voz baja. **-Estoy bien.- **

La rubia se mordió el labio y no se dio cuenta que se relajó en el respaldo del sofá. **-¿algo saco eso?-**

Rachel apartó la atención de la televisión y miró a Q.

**-Sí-** dijo apartando la mirada de ella. **-Me asusté anoche. Los Gritos y el fuerte ruido ... me dio miedo. Es estúpido ..-** Su voz se desvaneció.

La rubia se mordió el labio con más agresividad.** -Lo siento mucho por eso.-**

**-Lo sé,-** murmuró de nuevo, en respuesta dejó escapar otra tos.

Sus intentos de obtener información de repente se volvieron menos amenazantes. era sólo curiosidad. abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero fue interrumpida.

**-Q, todavía estas castigada. No hay televisión. Por favor, ven y ayúdame con el almuerzo,-** Shelby la llamó.

Quinn rodó los ojos. Rachel se sentó.

**-Bicho, ven aquí, por favor-** su madre gritó.

Rachel apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina. Shelby estaba de pie en la estufa calentando lo que parecía ser una sopa.

-**Ven aquí, bicho-** se acercó tímidamente a su madre. **-Respira profundo.-** dio un gran soplo de aire. Quinn se dio cuenta de que ella le ocultaba los ojos .estaba avergonzada.

**-Ve a buscar arriba el nebulizador por favor-**.

Los hombros de la niña se hundieron y su cara cayó.** -Mamá-** dijo en voz baja mirando a Quinn.

**-Bicho, no voy a discutir-** le advirtió.

Quinn vio como Rachel se balanceó de un lado a otro. Ella finalmente vio a la niña balanceándose en el brazo de su madre y le susurró algo al oído. La madre dio un suspiro.

**-Claro-** respondió Shelby. **-Yo lo haré por ti.-** Se volvió hacia la chica mayor.** -Vamos, Quinn ayúdame.-**

Shelby apagó el gas en la estufa y subió las escaleras. Quinn siguió mirándola. **-¿No acaba de decirle a Rachel que ibas a ir arriba y traerle el Neb esa cosa?**

**Lo dije en serio Quinn. Estás castigada. Vamos.-**

Quinn suspiró y siguió. En la parte superior de las escaleras, abrió con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua,** -¿Qué estamos haciendo?-**

Shelby no respondió hasta que estaban en la habitación de la joven corcoran.** -vamos a llevarle el mono y el nebulizador-**

Quinn miró alrededor de la habitación. vio todos los carteles de Broadway en la pared y las fotos de sus pequeños amigos y amilia. La mayoría de las imágenes eran recientes en su mayor parte**. -Espera, pensé que habías dicho que Rachel debía tomarlo.-**

miró a Quinn. **-Ella necesita esto. Esta avergonzada, pidió ayuda-** dijo simplemente.

**-la tratas demasiado como una bebé-** dijo Quinn sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta hasta que shelby hizo una pausa con el mono de peluche y el nebulizador en sus brazos.

**-Bueno, al principio puede parecer de esa manera-** dijo Shelby con una respiración profunda.  
**-Y tal vez así será, pero ella necesita esto.-**

**-Eso puede ser cierto-** la rubia continuó . **-Pero también es cierto que la mimas demasiado.-**

Shelby suspiró. **-no sabes lo que ha pasado y-**

**-Tienes razón. no,-** dijo mientras tomaba el nebulizador . **-Pero sé que no me gustaría ser mimada. No quiero seguir por ahí como una patita perdida.-**

**-Estás castigada, Q-** **-Te lo dije antes que era un privilegio estar sola.-**

**-Es tu respuesta para todo?-**

**-Sí, sobre todo cuando es la respuesta. Te haz Añadido una semana más. Vamos haz tu tarea que yo sé que no terminaste. Tenemos media hora para terminar y comer un almuerzo antes de que los niños lleguen a casa. Para irnos a la cita tuya y de Santana -**

**-De Santana?-** Preguntó.

**-Sí, de Santana-** Shelby no quiso decir más. Todo lo que dijo fue.** -Vamos.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**El capítulo se sumerge en el pasado de cada uno. **

**Mariangeles: **En efecto chica, Hiram golpeaba a sus hijastros, se sabrá más en los próximos capítulos gracias por el review saludos!**  
**

Gracias por sus reviews ;)

**Advertencia: Este capítulo describe algunas escenas bastantes intensas. **

_**Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, que les pareció este capítulo fav and follows , Hasta la próxima actualización! : -)**_

* * *

Capitulo 7

Cuando Santana entró por la puerta con Puck detrás de ella, Su hermanita se sentó cansadamente en el sofá con su mono escondido en el brazo y el nebulizador en la otra. Santana vio a Quinn, la chica seguía trabajando en su almuerzo en la cocina mientras trabajaba en otro conjunto de problemas. Ella rodó los ojos y se concentró en la única persona que había querido ver durante todo el día.

**-Hola,-** Santana susurró dejando caer su bolso y ella misma junto a Rachel dejandole un beso en la frente.

la miró y sonrió. **-Hola,-** dijo alrededor de la boquilla del nebulizador.

**-San-** Shelby la llamó. **-Por favor, ven aquí estás castigada.-**

Santana rodó los ojos se puso de pie, y sintió una mano que la agarraba. Rachel se levantó y la siguió dejando el nebulizador al lado de su mono de peluche.

**-Rachel, quédate aquí. Ponte eso de nuevo-** dijo desde la puerta de la cocina.

**-He terminado- **replicó la niña.

San frunció el ceño, pero permitió a Rachel caminar con ella a la cocina.

La mujer miró a las chicas. Puck estaba parado en el refrigerador buscando un bocadillo.

**-Rachel, ven aquí-** la madre dijo suavemente.

Santana vio como Shelby escuchó la respiración de Rachel. **-Muy bien, estén listas-** dijo

**-¿Listas para qué?-** Santana preguntó mirando a la rubia.

**-Quinn y sus citas-** respondió. Miró a Santana con su uniforme y luego veía a Rachel que estaba en pantalones de chándal y con la camiseta vieja de Noah. **-Ahora vayan a cambiarse niñas. Quinn y Puck vamos.-**

**-¿Por qué tengo que ir?-** la rubia resopló.

**-Estás castigada-** Rachel se encogió de hombros. **-Es como seguir al líder, pero todo el tiempo. Seguir a mamá.-**

**-Ella no es mi mamá-** murmuró Q a como todos ellos subían las escaleras.

* * *

Quinn contuvo la respiración mientras se acercaban a la oficina de SPI. Odiaba ese lugar. No le gustaba ni un poco. incluso había tenido la tentación de quedarse en el Range Rover después del paseo más torpe de su vida. Santana estaba mirándola. Rachel estaba tratando de romper el estado de ánimo sentandose en el asiento del medio. Sin embargo, Quinn no quería estar cerca de Santana ni un poquito. Compartir el asiento trasero con ella seguramente no estaba en la cima de la lista.

llegó a la oficina. Shelby prácticamente la sacó del coche. la había amenazado de nuevo con tener que compartir una habitación con Santana. Esa amenaza trabajó y consiguió sacarla del coche. la niño de 11 años, se quedó mirándola. estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia atrás. no iba a mirarla. se iría pronto. Le diría a Jackie que se iba. Sería un mandato no una solicitud.

Shelby se sentó con sus hijos fuera de la oficina. Hubo un saludo muy rápido entre Jackie y ellos. Quinn se quedó atrás con los brazos cruzados. simplemente le diría a esta mujer que quería salir. quería ir a casa. Quería dejar a los Corcorans ahora. iría a otro lugar sólo para esperar el momento oportuno para regresar a casa. se iba a casa. Tenía que haber alguna otra casa hogar en Lima que la llevaría. En realidad no tuvo la intención de activar la alarma de incendios en el último hogar de grupo. Suspiró, de repente volvió a la realidad. estaba en la oficina de Jackie con Shelby Corcoran. Apenas Jackie se sentó cuando Quinn abrió la boca.

**-Quiero salir-. -Esto es una mierda. No puedo vivir aquí.-**

**-Quinn, vamos a calmarnos-** dijo Jackie. Quinn notó que Jackie miraba a Shelby.

**-No la mires a ella- **respondió con un suspiro. **-Esto se trata de mí. Me quiero ir a casa. ¿Por qué no simplemente puede recogerme mi mamá?-**

**-Q ¿cuántas veces te lo he explicado?-** Jackie le preguntó con un voz de cansancio.

**-aparentemente, no es suficiente-** se rompió. **-Mi madre no ha hecho nada malo.-**

**-Dos días en el Hogar Corcoran y no es posible que puedas pensar en eso-**dijo Jackie. -**eres una estudiante de honor y -'**

**-No me llames estúpida, porque si lo entiendo-** dijo con un suspiro. -**no entiendes mi mamá siempre ha sido así. ¿Y qué si ella tiene un par de copas. Puedo cuidarme.. Y ...- **Quinn se fue apagando. no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despotricando. Sin pensar empezó a hablar. Deseaba desesperadamente una vez, que las palabras salieron de su boca **-Ahora que Él se ha ido, voy a estar bien.-**

Jackie respiró hondo y miró a la chica . Q se dio cuenta de que ella no veía a Shelby.

**-Quinn, eres una niña del estado ahora. Ellos ya no tienen sus derechos como padres. Todo eso se fue una vez que, Servicios de Protección Infantil, comenzó nuestra investigación. Tus padres demostraron razones a la policía para creer .. esa noche que estaban dañándote, cuando te llevamos al hospital para que te examinaran, estabas muy herida y nos dijiste que era él -**

**-Y lo fue! Pero no mi madre! ¿Por qué no puedo verla?-** preguntó con frustración.

**Q, tu madre tenía un nivel de alcohol por encima del límite. Además de eso se dejó caer por medicamentos sin receta-** dijo Jackie con otro suspiro. **-no ha estado en una reunión conmigo, donde no se ha apestando a alcohol. La estamos investigando como madre. su comportamiento, no está bien.**\- la miró con cuidado. **-¿Entiendes? no puedes ir a casa, Q. Tienes que ser fuerte.-**

**-Me siento segura en mi propia casa! Esta mujer me está asfixiando!- **gritó con frustración. **-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana? ¿No puedo ir a vivir con ella?-**

Odiaba pedirle eso pero era lo único que tenia. Tenía que agotar sus opciones.

**-Es difícil de encontrar, Q. Todavía la estamos buscando.-** vio que Quinn frunció el ceño y continúo. **-Los abogados están en contacto con ella. está en Nueva York y ...-** Jackie fue parando.

**-la encontraron ¿no?-** preguntó exhausta.

**\- te lo puedo decir más tarde cuando sepa algo más, pero creo que es un poco más complicado que eso.-** suspiró. -**Shelby no es tan mala, y qué haz estás haciendo?-** Preguntó Jackie.

**-Ella me lleva a las citas médicas. Me fuerza a tomar las medicinas para mi infección. Inmovilizándome para hacerme su lacayo. Diablos, estoy harta!-** se dio por vencida. sacudió su cabeza.. **-De cuanto estamos hablando aquí, como un mes, con ella?-**

Jackie la miró e hizo una pausa. Quinn sabía que la pausa era una mala señal. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle, ya que todavía tenía la esperanza inflada en su pecho. necesitaba a alguien para hacer estallar su realidad. no estaba segura de si podía manejarlo.

**-Quinn, estamos en el proceso de establecer un plan para el caso de tu madre, para que consiga sus derechos de nuevo. Tenemos que hacerlo en mínimo, tres meses de visitas supervisadas, y si demuestra la mejoría nos movemos a las visitas no supervisadas. tu caso es revisado en última instancia, en 6 a 12 meses para ver si tu mamá ha seguido el plan y ha podido establecer una relación contigo. Va a ser un rato.-**

Lo había hecho. Quinn se hundió de nuevo en su silla. mínimo seis meses? negó con la cabeza. Nunca debió haber salido esa noche. nunca debió haber salido.

-Ahora- Jackie comenzó de nuevo.** -Tuve la oportunidad de obtener el resto de tu ropa. Están en esas maletas por ahí.-** Quinn no las veía. Ella continuó. **-He creado tus citas de terapia, que comienzan la próxima semana. Ahora, sabes que tu padre ya no estará de prueba?-** se negó a mirarla. **-A partir de las acusaciones que realizaste en el hospital esa noche -'**

**-Yo no lo acuso! Me hiciste una pregunta estaba asustada y cansada ... ... yo sólo ... **-no termino. se quedó mirando en silencio sus manos atrapada en una memoria...

_**¿Pensaste que era una broma?**__ Quinn de 15 años vio como su padre cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. __**-Respóndeme!.-**__ Nunca gritó. Siempre quiso que él gritara más. La furia helada de su voz la horrorizó aún más._

_**-No, señor-**__ respondió con la cabeza bien alta. _

_**-¿Entonces por qué diablos crees que tu comportamiento en la escuela sería tolerado?- **_

_**-querías que fuera mejor señor, no es así?- **__dijo en voz baja mirando a sus pies. _

_**-Mírame, Q,- **__le ordenó. lo hizo. __**\- crees que porque estabas en las animadoras del equipo para la universidad podías hacer cualquier mierda que quisieras? ¿Crees que estaría orgulloso?**__**tienes que hacer algo mejor que esto. tendrás cuatro años más de escuela secundaria para tener éxito. ¿Creías que ascender en la escala social y llegar a ser perfecta es lo que tenías que hacer, porque eso es lo que hizo Frannie?**__**¿Crees que arrojar a esa humillante escoria de kike Israel al contenedor de basura con sus lacayos sería suficiente? No, Quinn, mal . Se suponia que no te iban a pillar. Y las personas tienen la intención de estar en su lugar. ¿No es así? "**_

_asintió con la cabeza. __**-Sí, señor-**_

_**-Y es nuestro trabajo ponerlos ahí-**__ siguió al frente de ella. _

_**-Sí, señor-**_

_Comenzó a desenroscar su cinturón. __**-Es nuestro trabajo quedar atrapados por los idiotas que piensan que estamos haciéndolo mal .?-**_

_**-No, señor.**__\- Se tragó su miedo y trató de no temblar._

_**-Ahora-**__ dijo sacando su cinto. __**-¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? Hacerlo por mi o ser castigada?-**_

_hizo todo lo posible para no temblar. sabía que si hacía las paces con él, tal vez no usaría ese cinturón durante mucho tiempo. levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Lentamente, se sentó sobre sus rodillas._

**-Quinn, Quinn-** dijo Jackie suavemente. **-no quieres ir por ese camino. Lo que hizo tu padre es un delito grave si estás presionando los cargos o no, el estado tiene un caso en su contra. El abogado se pondrá en contacto pronto. Shelby estará contigo en cada paso.-**

**-no quiero hacer eso- **murmuró.

**-Lo sé-** dijo otra vez con voz burlona suave, o al menos así es como Quinn oyó.

**-Shelby, ¿podrías decirme cómo va Quinn en tu casa?-** Preguntó

Quinn miró a la madre, lista para que dijera lo dañada e inútil que era.

**-Nos estamos ajustando. Hubo una pelea entre ella y Santana anoche. Había cosas tiradas. Se me fue de las manos . Dejaré que Q te lo diga en un par de minutos cuando salga**\- Shelby miró a la rubia sorprendida. -**está castigada por su actitud constante, pero creo que estamos trabajando en ello. fue al médico. tiene una infección. Esta tomando antibióticos. Creo que estaría bien en nuestra casa si ella se permite . Siempre es bienvenida-**

frunció el ceño y miró a Shelby y luego otra vez a Jackie. Shelby asintió y salió de la habitación.

**-¿qué te parece?-** preguntó una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada. **-Háblame de esta pelea.-**

**-Quiero salir. ¿Dónde está el hogar de grupo más cercano?-** preguntó rápidamente.

**-Si quieres salir se puede- sin embargo, no le has dado la oportunidad a Shelby. Y, honestamente, creo que puedes aprender mucho de los niños y Shelby Corcoran para el caso. Yo no sé lo que sabe , pero su experiencia en Nueva York fue un una pregunta difícil-** Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido. La mujer mayor barajeo más papeles sobre su escritorio. **-Pero si deseas moverte a otra casa hogar, vas a tener que moverte de distrito, las escuelas de cambio y todo eso .-**

-**¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-** le preguntó con indignación. negó con la cabeza.

**-No, Te diré algo. Tu y yo nos reuniremos de nuevo la próxima semana- l**e entregó una tarjeta. **-llámame si tienes algún problema. Saldrás de esto, Quinn. Sólo tienes que intentarlo.-**

* * *

Puck se sentó frente a las chicas fuera de la oficina de Jackie. Rachel vio cómo su hermano hojeó una revista.

**-¿Te ...-** ella comenzó, pero se fue apagando. **-¿Te acuerdas cuando vinimos aquí?-**

Puck la miró durante un rato. Santana los miró y apartó la mirada de regreso a su propia revista. **-No hemos venido aquí-** dijo en voz baja. **-Estábamos en Nueva York.-**

**-Quiero decir-** dijo llamando la atención de Puck mientras miraba un poco más la revista. **-Quiero decir ... La oficina. ... No importa.-**

**-Rach, ¿qué vas a decir?-** preguntó cerrando suavemente la revista en una mano y apoyándose ambos antebrazos sobre los muslos.

miró a su hermano.** -¿Esto hace que pienses en lo que pasó?-**

Santana miró a su hermano y luego a Rachel.** -Por supuesto, sí,-** dijo finalmente. **-Pero éramos diferentes.-**

**-¿Cómo?- **preguntó en voz baja. Puck se echó hacia atrás y observó a Santana, a sabiendas de que ella sabía algo. **-No creo.-**

**-¿Qué sabes tú, bicho?-** le preguntó con cuidado.

**-Basta ya-** murmuró.

Rachel se apoyó contra la pared y se miró las manos. Los tres dejaron que el silencio cayera sobre ellos de nuevo. Santana se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero fingía leer el último número de la _Revista People_ . Rachel lo vio y tuvo su oportunidad.

**-Vi su espalda, San-** dijo en voz baja. **-No había nadie allí para protegerla.-**

Santana la miró. **-Rach ...-**

**-San, ella necesita ayuda ahora mismo-** la miró con los ojos grandes. **-¿Por qué no lo haces? Cuando yo estaba ...-**

**-es diferente-** interrumpió rápidamente. San suspiró.

El hecho era protegerla. no había sido capaz de luchar lo suficientemente duro para ella. Santana apartó la mirada de Rachel cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

**-listas para irnos?-** Preguntó Shelby. **-Quinn ya casi ha terminado.-**

* * *

Santana se quedó en silencio cuando todos se fueron al coche y se dirigieron a la oficina familiar de la Dra. Jacobs. había estado allí desde que podía recordarlo. no odiaba a la mujer. Tenían una relación extraña y mutua. Sin embargo, sabía lo que significaba estar allí con ella, sobre todo antes de su chequeo mensual regular, esto significaba que había perdido el control. El rostro de Rachel hizo eco en su mente. Ella siempre esperaba mucho de Santana. A pesar de que Santana la defraudara una y otra vez...

_Santana de 8 años veía el ventilador de techo que crujía en círculos. Odiaba el maldito ventilador. se suponía que es verano. Su padre le había prometido ir a Hampton. En cambio, estaban en este agujero de mierda. No estaba segura de lo que era un agujero de mierda, pero había oído decirlo de su padrastro, acerca de Bronx . estaba segura de que deben estar en el mierda Bronx . miró hacia abajo al lado de la cama. La cama improvisada de Puck estaba en el suelo. Cuando Hiram le había dicho a los tres que estaban compartiendo una habitación y una cama, Noah no había sido feliz.. Su cama estaba vacía. Santana sintió como se le escapó una lágrima, porque podía oír el cinturón golpear la piel desnuda de Puck detrás de la puerta cerrada. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había hecho mal. Se volvió hacia su derecha y vio su hermanita dormida. se inclinó y puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus orejas tratando todo lo posible no despertarla._

_**-Shhhh-**__ susurró mientras Rachel comenzó a agitarse. __**-Acabará pronto.-**_

_Los ojos de la bebé se abrieron y ella saltó. Ella solía ser una de los niñas más enérgeticas de 2 años en Manhattan. Ahora, ella saltó cuando se despertó._

**-**_**Cierra los ojos**__\- susurró usando sus manos que acababan de estar en sus pequeñas orejas para ahora tomarla de las mejillas. -__**Sanny está aquí. Cierra los ojos.-**_

_Nunca se le ocurrió que los niños de ocho años debían hacerlo, pero era su trabajo. era la hermana mayor. Cuanto más pensaba en ello estaba segura de que Puck estaba siendo golpeado por algo que Santana hizo. casi algo que ella hizo. Pero Puck nunca gritó. estaba segura de que él alimentó más su ira. Mientras ella yacía allí tratando de convencer a Rachel dormir, lo único que oía era el cinturón. Nunca lo oyó llorar. Era más fuerte que ella. siempre lloraba Se mordió el labio inferior. Había llorado cuando ella había tenido su turno antes de Noah. siempre lloraba._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe. su hermano entró tambaleándose en la habitación. Tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban enojados y decididos._

_**-Entra ahí, pedazo de mierda-**__ dijo Hiram empujando al muchacho en la habitación. Vio a las dos chicas en la cama._

_Santana frunció el ceño instintivamente al hombre. Apenas habían estado allí una semana y estaba bastante seguro de que había encontrado una excusa para derrotar a los dos, Santana y Noah, al menos, una vez al día. Sin embargo, ella y Noah se consideraban exitosos porque aparte de cada golpe ocasional, Rachel se había escapado de su ira._

_**-¿Qué estás mirando, maldito coño?- **__escupió._

_Santana frunció el ceño más profundo. no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero sabía que debía sentirse ofendida. apartó la mirada de él y luego de vuelta a Rachel, que se había revuelto en sus brazos al grito del hombre. Santana podía sentir su temblor y se aferró con más fuerza._

_**-Te he hecho una pregunta!-**__ -bramó. Él agarró la parte posterior de la camisa de Santana. se estremeció ante las ronchas todavía curándose._

_Rachel dejó escapar un sollozo en sus brazos. _

_**-¿Por qué mierda estás gritando?- **__bramó la Corcoran más joven._

_Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en señal de protesta. _

_**-No.-**__ Su voz sonó apenas como un susurro al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer._

_**-Joder, te voy a dar algo para gritar-**__ gritó mientras tomaba a Rachel por su antebrazo y la agarró de los brazos de Santana. _

_**-¡No!- **__Gritó Santana. __**-es muy pequeña. ¡No!-**_

_Incluso vio a su hermano desde el otro lado empujarlo y tratar de ir tras él. -__**Por favor, ¡No!**__\- Gritó._

_Sostuvo a Rachel por su brazo mientras ella sollozaba. __**-Ella no ha llegado**__**a su turno todavía.**__\- Santana lo veia . Él la sacudió.__** -Ella no es muy pequeña. ¿Eres tú, Rachel? ¿Es demasiado pequeña para una nalgada? Tal vez el cinturón?-**_

_Santana saltó del colchón y corrió hacia él. __**-Por favor, por favor. Haré lo que sea dejala- **__le suplicó._

**-**_**No**__-Noah suspiró con ojos suplicantes. __**-tómame de nuevo. Pero Por favor, no a ella.-**_

_Hiram dio una leve sonrisa. __**-Después de una semana con ustedes chicos, ¿por qué no lo vi antes? Así es como yo quiero que se comporten.-**__ Sacudió a la pequeña con sus palabras. . le quitó el cinturón y el camisón , dejándola desnuda. Arrojó los artículos a Santana. -__**no va a necesitar esto. No te preocupes. lo haré lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuches.-**_

_Santana corrió tras él, pero antes de que ella o Noah pudieran llegar a la puerta la cerró de golpe con llave._

_**Ay Rachel -**__ dijo sonriente en el otro lado de la puerta. Santana podía oír la paliza empezar. __**-no eres una peleadora como tu hermano y tu hermana.-**_

_Santana se deslizó por la puerta, con lágrimas de rabia. Puck la golpeó lo que pareció toda una vida, Santana escuchó lo que fueron los gritos de Rachel…._

* * *

Santana abrió la puerta familiar y se sentó. en ese momento, se acordó de que EL dejó de golpearla Él había visto su poder sobre ellos. Santana cerró los ojos en su memoria, lo que provocó gritos de Rachel dando ecos en su cabeza. Ella nunca luchó contra él. apenas y se movía. Lo único que había hecho era llorar.

**-Santana? Santana?-**

El adolescente negó con la cabeza. No había sido capaz de protegerla

**-San, donde quieras que estés, vamos de vuelta-**dijo la Dra. Jacobs suavemente.

Santana la miró.

**-Así que ... Háblame de Quinn- **comenzó la Dra. Jacobs.

* * *

Quinn levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que Shelby estaba en el mostrador de la recepcionista. vio su oportunidad. Se odiaba más que nada. Tenía que afirmar su odio hacia si misma mediante la comparación de su vida a otra persona o, comparando su vida a otra persona.

La pequeña morena estaba sentada junto a ella leyendo su libro . Se dio cuenta de Puck sentado a su lado. sólo tenía que esperar a su oportunidad. Cuando Puck se puso de pie y fue a usar el baño ella tomó su tiro.

**-Así que, Rach-** comenzó ella. La pequeña morena miró como si ella había llamado a la reina de Francia. **-Cuando tu padre murió, fuiste a vivir con tu madre?-** Ella conoció otra mirada de asombro. Rachel la miró de nuevo en la más absoluta confusión.

**-Um, no estoy segura de si eres consciente de tu total falta de sutileza allí o no, pero ...-** Rachel se fue apagando. Ella miró a su madre y luego a Quinn. -**Bueno, eso no es así ... Yo ...-"** Quinn observaba mientras buscaba las palabras. -**Mi padrastro nos llevó ... yo no recuerdo todo ... Apenas,-** ella respiró. **-.. Algunas ...-**

-**Así que él fue el que te golpeó?-** preguntó directamente. Divisó a Puck, pero se sintió aliviada cuando se detuvo a hablar con Shelby.

vio como Rachel luchó con su respuesta. Finalmente, ella respondió: **-Sí-**. Salió como un pequeño susurro.

**-¿Él golpeó a Santana y a Puck?-** preguntó a toda prisa. Si había tomado un momento ella pudo haber notado a Rachel más silenciosa.

**-Quinn-** Puck la llamó desde el otro lado de ella. **-¿Puedo hablar contigo por aquí, por favor?-**

suspiró, pero siguió bajo la mirada vigilante de Shelby.

Puck la miró con ojos duro

**-Si quieres saber sobre nuestro pasado pregúntame. No, no, la interrogues,-** su voz era tranquila, pero dura. Quinn odiaba eso.

**-Oh, vamos- ¿De qué otra manera se supone que voy a encontrar algo?-** Ella lo miró. **-Además, no es como que ibas a decirme algo-**

Él resopló. **-Al igual que tu-** dijo con una sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, Puck no respondió de nuevo. lo miró y él estaba mirando a Rachel.

**-¿Qué quieres saber, Quinn?-** -le preguntó de mala gana.

**-Quiero saber lo que pasó-**

Él suspiró y dijo en voz baja, mientras que Shelby se sentó junto a una Rachel silenciosa. **-Nuestro padrastro nos llevó durante el verano. Nadie sabía dónde estábamos. Mi madre no podía encontrarnos.-**

lo miró. Ella sabía que había algo más en la historia que no estaba diciendo. Lo vio mirar a Rachel. **-¿Por qué eres tan protector con ella?-**

Puck la miró. De pronto se sintió vulnerable y expuesto bajo su mirada.

**-¿Qué?-** -preguntó ella con irritación.

**-¿Tu papá te golpeó?-** de repente, preguntó.

frunció el ceño._ ¿Dónde estaba viniendo eso?_ Él negó con la cabeza ante su falta de respuesta.

asintió y se miró las manos. **-Tú no eres la única, Quinn. entiendo lo difícil que es para ti. Sí, pero no estás sola.-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** preguntó

**-Después de todo lo que había sucedido, servicios sociales nos tomó... Ellos tenían que evaluar a mi madre como una madre en forma. no sabía dónde estábamos ... Y después de todo, quería asegurarse de que fuera seguro. 'Estábamos separados. Y tu no estás sola en esto Quinn -**

Ella apartó la mirada de él. No quería saber más. Su honestidad le dolía en el pecho. dio un suspiro. Se sentía como que estaba sola.

* * *

Santana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó

**-Te metiste en una pelea, ¿no?-** Preguntó la doctora.

**-Entonces...** Santana desafió.

**-¿De verdad vamos a jugar a ese juego, Santana?-** preguntó con un dejo de fastidio.

Santana suspiró. Se miró las manos. **-Todo lo que ella recuerda es que la salvé. Eso no es lo que pasó.-**

**-Quinn trajo esto? Eso es por lo que se pelearon?-**

negó con la cabeza.** -No, eso es lo que me hizo pensar.- **suspiró. **-Rachel me dijo que no había nadie allí para salvar a Quinn ... Yo no fui capaz de salvar a Rach.-** Santana se negó mirar a la doctora. **... Me enojé con Quinn esa noche porque en su cita con el médico me di cuenta de lo que le había pasado... y ... y eso ... No sé ... algo sucedió ... . Metí la pata . Y no puedo dejar de estar ... enojada. No ... No entiendo de dónde viene esto de ... "**

Dra. Jacobs la miró. **-Muy bien, Santana. Muy bien. Vamos a centrarnos en eso entonces, ¿ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno hola a todos lectores he aquí una actualización gracias por sus reviews y sigan leyendo que en unos cuantos capítulos viene la acción x3.

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, reviews, fav and follows. Hasta la próxima =)

* * *

Capítulo 8

En el auto, el camino a casa, fue prácticamente silencioso. Todos ellos parecían muy ocupados en sus propios recuerdos. Shelby siguió la mirada de los niños a través del espejo retrovisor tratando de medir como estaban todos. Tan pronto como entró en el garaje, los cuatro estaban fuera del vehículo como un rayo.

**-Santana, Quinn-** les dijo en voz alta. Ambas se detuvieron en la puerta. Santana miró. Quinn no se dio vuelta. **-Ayúdenme en la cena, por favor.-**

Santana suspiró, pero fue a la cocina y comenzó a llenar una olla con agua. La rubia la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ella sintió el movimiento de la niña más pequeña a su lado.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-** Rachel preguntó cuando subió al banquillo.

Santana se encogió de hombros. **-Pasta?-** Miró a Quinn. **-¿comes pasta?-**

la rubia oyó a Santana burlarse.

**-Sí-** dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. **-como sea.-**

**-Bueno, ven aquí y ayúdame- **dijo una molesta Santana. **-hay verduras en la nevera que necesitan cortarse y todo eso.-**

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Shelby caminó a ella **-Bicho, ¿qué estás comiendo?-**

Rachel se encogió de hombros con cansancio. **-Fruta?-** Shelby arqueó una ceja. **-¿Puedo tomar un batido?- **preguntó la morena

Shelby asintió y se volvió hacia la rubia. **-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

Quinn estaba mirando las verduras de brazos cruzados, en lugar de cortarlas. Le tomó unos momentos antes de que mirará a la mujer mayor y con un movimiento de cabeza le respondió:** -Sí, por supuesto.-**

**-Eso no fue un sí o un no-** dijo Rachel con la barbilla descansando en su palma.

Shelby le entregó a la más joven un poco de fruta. **-Por favor, lava estas y córtalas. Haz suficiente para dos.-**

**-sólo quiero uno.-** Rachel dijo en voz baja.

**-El otro no es para ti cariño.-** respondió del mismo modo en voz baja.

Una media hora más tarde, los cinco se sentaron en silencio en la mesa. El silencio era diferente, que el silencio de la noche anterior porque no había miradas en este momento. Todos estaban en sus propios mundos separados. Santana se sentó en silencio mirando su pan de ajo quemado.

**-Está bien, Santana,-** su madre le había dicho. Si sólo había sido su familia, Santana no le habría importado. Sin embargo, debido a que Quinn estaba presente, ella estaba mortificada.

* * *

A Quinn no le importaba el pan quemado. No era un problema. Simplemente estaba agradecida de que no fuera la única que quemó el pan. El otro único hogar que había visitado para la cena, además de los Corcorans habían sido con los Pierces. Ellos parecían perfectos también. fue agradecida porque siempre había disfrutado de sus visitas. Mantuvieron su sano juicio en una forma que tomó años para que comprendiera totalmente. A veces no te das cuenta de que necesitas mantenerte a flote hasta que te estás ahogando. Eso es lo que había estado con los Pierces. Ellos habían sido pre-aprobados por sus padres debido a la condición social de la elite Pierce. Al parecer, al ser un cirujano en Lima y tener buen estado en el club de campo fue suficiente para entrar en la buena voluntad de Russell Fabray.

Santana y la amistad de Brittany deberían haber hecho las cosas más complicadas para Quinn. Tendría que haber sido más fuerte, celosa, pero no lo era. Santana fue capaz de ofrecer algo a Quinn: la normalidad. Quinn frunció el ceño y pensó más profundamente, al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Sin embargo, el pan quemado significaba que Santana no era perfecta. Ella necesitaba más pan quemado.

Puck encontró gran interés en su plato de pasta o al menos eso fingía. no dejaba de mirar hacia la rubia. desesperadamente quería responder más preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo no. Se había convencido de que estaba respetando su espacio. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se recordó que no podía empujarla. De repente, sintió el movimiento de la mesa y miró hacia arriba y alrededor, a las mujeres en silencio. Él se rió internamente cuando sus ojos finalmente se posaron en Rachel que estaba apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras empujaba sus frutas y verduras alrededor de su plato. Su codo se había deslizado cuando empezó a quedarse dormida, haciendo que el brazo y la cabeza cayeran. la Miró con una sonrisa divertida, Rachel se irguió y apoyó la barbilla en el codo.

La madre se acercó a su lado y frotó la espalda de la pequeña niña. La mirada de Quinn en las acciones de ella, no pasaron desapercibido por Shelby.

**-Despierta, calabaza-** susurró. **-Termina tu comida, por favor.-**

**-no te gusta eso?-** Santana dijo mirando a la pasta virgen de Quinn.

**-No tengo hambre-** respondió en voz baja.

Shelby miró a la rubia. Arqueó la ceja. Con un tono suave le dijo:** -O comes la pasta o comes el resto de proteína del refrigerador.-**

Quinn observó a Rachel.

**-Está hecho con leche de soja y fruta. Es muy delicioso-** aseguró la Corcoran más joven

asintió en silencio. **-Me quedo con el batido.-**

Santana se burlaba a como Shelby se levantó y echó a andar hacia la cocina. **-Santana, suficiente. Terminen chicos. Entonces la tarea.-**

**Y noah que?**

Shelby entrecerró los ojos, fue a la cocina y sacó el resto del batido de proteínas para Rachel.

* * *

Después de que terminó la cena, Quinn y Santana se habían ido a la sala.

**-Ok Niñas, aquí está la cosa-** comenzó en voz baja. **-Esto termina ahora. Sé que han tenido mucho estos días, pero tenemos que llegar a algún tipo de compromiso.-**

**-Las dos sabemos que estamos castigadas-** dijo la morena. **-¿Qué más quieres de nosotras?-**

**-Civilidad-** respondió mirando a ambas chicas.** -Si tienen un problema, vengan a mí. ¿Entendido? Irán a terapia, escuela y Cheerios luego a casa. Eso es todo. Este comportamiento no será tolerado. Si continúa así , no hay Cheerios.. ok?-** no esperó la respuesta de las chicas, además de sus miradas.** -Santana, ve ayudar en la cocina y saca la basura. Dile a tu hermano que tú y él van a hacer la tarea en la cocina. Quinn irá con ustedes en unos minutos.-**

La rubia observaba a la morena irse .. se volvió de mala gana, de nuevo a Shelby. no quería hablar. quería ocultarlo.

**-Vamos arriba, Quinn-** **-Vamos-**

**-Pensé que Puck y Santana estaban castigados. ¿No tienen que venir? ¿No estás rompiendo las reglas?-** Había un estrabismo de Sarcasmo en su voz.

**-¿Prefieres que ellos vengan con nosotras para limpiarte la espalda?-** preguntó como un desafío.

suspiró mientras seguía a la mujer por las escaleras. Se sentaron en la cama de Quinn, NO, la cama de invitados, recordó. Se sentó frente a Shelby y una vez que ella levantó su propia camisa, sintió a la madre que empezó a limpiar la herida en la espalda con un spray antibacteriano. se estremeció ante la frialdad y la picadura. Shelby comenzó entonces a aplicar la pomada.

* * *

Así que, escuché que eras buena amiga de Brittany mientras crecían. **-¿Fuiste muchas veces a comer a su casa?-** Ella trató

Quinn frunció el ceño de nuevo. **-Sí-** respondió en voz baja. -**Cuando mis padres estaban en el club... o en alguna otra parte. Ella fue mi mejor amiga mientras crecía. ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Jackie lo mencionó-** dijo ligeramente. **-¿Te gustaba ir allí?-**

**-realmente no quiero hablar de mí-**

**-Está bien-** Shelby iba a intentar de otra manera diferente. **-ayer mencionaste que Rachel era muy mimada.-**

**-Sí-** dijo a regañadientes. Aférrate a tus armas, se recordó a si misma. . **-Ella se va a ahogar.-**

**-Al igual que tú?- ** intentó de nuevo. Suspiró. **Sé que sientes que ese podría ser el caso contigo. Sin embargo, tu eres parte de esta familia, al menos por un rato. Estoy segura de que este día fue duro para ti. Espero que ayudes con los quehaceres y seas respetuosa, pero no espero que te guste la situación**

Quinn no quería hablar más de esto. Ella regresaría de nuevo a su conversación de elección: Uno que no se trataba de ella. **-¿Por qué la mimas tanto?-**

**-Porque-** Shelby dio un profundo suspiro que ella realmente podía sentir en su espalda.** -Muy bien, siéntate.-** Quinn se cambió y observó detenidamente como ella cambiaba desde el baño.. **-Han pasado muchas cosas con ell**a.-

**-Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido, ella no es la única-**Quinn contesto en fuego en cuanto ella se aproximo desde el baño. Vio el rostro de Shelby. **-Lo siento, pero ... ¿por qué es ella tan especial? Tienes otros dos hijos.-**

observó el rostro de Quinn. **-Cuidado con la actitud. Y sí, ella no fue la única persona que ha pasado por muchas cosas. Quinn, no es mi pasado que contar. Tal vez algún día, cuando Rachel este lista- La** joven se volvió hacia la madre y la miró. -**Ella confía en la gente, demasiado. Y nos asusta. Encima de todo lo que pasó todavía confía en la gente. Continúa impresionándome hasta nuestros días. Santana y Puck mantienen a la gente tan lejos de ellos como les sea posible, como si siempre estuvieran listos para una pelea. Pero Rachel ... Desde que era pequeña, incluso después de que todo ocurrió, ella tenía la esperanza que nosotros no teníamos. Incluso cuando estaba en terapia, en el SPI, y en el hospital, confió en la gente. Santana y Puck se parecen más a ti. Son impulsivos e inicialmente desconfiados. Tú pones encimas las paredes. Cuando tuvieron reuniones y visitas con SPI, tiraron sillas, zapatos y lámparas. Rachel confiaba en sus palabras suaves. Estaba asustada pero necesitaba que la gente fuera buena. Esperaba demasiado para que ellos fueran buenos... y cuando no lo eran ... **Shelby le buscó los ojos y se dio cuenta en ese momento, que necesitaba dar una explicación , incluso si sólo iba a ser parcial.

-**Alguien trató de llevársela en el supermercado. No mucho tiempo después de nos mudamos a Lima. Estaba a punto de cumplir 6. Este hombre la convenció de ir al estacionamiento para buscarnos. Todos la estábamos buscando desesperadamente. Santana la vio afuera y la llamó. El hombre salió corriendo. Nunca nos dimos cuenta de quién era. San no lo vio, pero no importaba porque ella ya estaba a salvo. Muchas cosas han sucedido, Quinn y todos estamos en el borde de nuestros asientos con ella. Todavía no entiende realmente lo que pasó.-** vio como Shelby sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. **-Rach sólo pensaba que se había perdido en el supermercado. Todo lo que recuerda es que la encontramos.-** se enderezó. -**Tal vez ellos te lo dirán si comienzas a escuchar..-**

La rubia negó con la cabeza. Todavía no tenía su respuesta. no sabía lo que pasó antes. No entendía lo que era tan malo. En la parte posterior de la cabeza, una voz le susurraba la respuesta, pero ella no quería escucharlo. Shelby comenzó a hablar de nuevo antes de que Quinn pudiera pensar en algo que decir.

**-Bueno dejándola en la oscuridad no la estabas ayudando-** respondió. Shelby le dio a Quinn una mirada que la muchacha no sabía leer..** -Lo que estoy diciendo es que sólo tiene once años, ¿verdad?-**

Shelby la observó detenidamente. Buscó los ojos de edad de la joven por respuesta. Ella finalmente asintió.

La rubia se miró las manos.

**-Veo que Esto es difícil para ti, Quinn.-** suspiró. **-Pero te quiero aquí okay es necesario que nos des la oportunidad, sé que esta casa no es como la tuya-.-** La mujer vio su rostro.

**-no-** respondió. ** no quiero que lo sea. Sólo que... aquí no es donde pertenezco.-**

**-¿dónde perteneces?-** preguntó cuidadosamente.

Ella la miró por un momento.** -No lo sé-** dijo finalmente.

**-Bueno-** respondió Shelby mientras se ponía de pie. **-Tal vez no pienses que perteneces aquí. No sé. Pero yo te prometo esto. Si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurarme de que lo encuentres.-** suspiró. **-Ahora abre tus libros. Sé que tienes un montón de trabajo que hacer**

* * *

Santana miró alrededor de la mesa del desayuno a Puck y Quinn. vio a lo lejos a su madre profundamente ocupada en la computadora con su propio trabajo. Se volvió de nuevo a la pareja en la mesa. Estaban tan concentrados en sus tareas que le daban ganas de vomitar. Se asomó por la esquina y vio a Rachel, metida en la sala de estar leyendo un libro. Había hablado con la Dra. Jacobs acerca de su ira. Sin embargo, ella había dado detalles de movimiento en lo que ella quería tirar, en lugar de por qué quería tirarlas. Mientras que se había sentido más tranquilo durante la cena, en ese momento, sentada frente a la rubia capitana de las Cheerios que odiaba, quería cerrarse de nuevo.

**-Entonces, capitana, MI capitana-** replicó sobre la mesa en un susurro. **-¿Cómo es exactamente que tienes padres estrictos y duermes con Finn Hudson?-** la morena inclinó la cabeza y le arrojó a la chica una sonrisa cuando le susurró: **-¿Cómo diablos lo haces?-**

Puck hizo un gesto con el pie debajo de la mesa y golpeó a su hermana en la espinilla.

Quinn levantó lentamente la cabeza y le dio una mirada que podría cortar un vidrio.

**-Cállate-** le respondió la rubia tratando de mantener la voz baja. **-Cierra la boca, estúpida.-**

**-No me llames estúpida. Por Dios Quinn mira quién habla-** le espetó todavía tratando de mantener la voz baja.

**-enserio, San? ¿Por qué inicias esto?-** Puck preguntó con enfado.

**-Porque esta es mi casa**-

**-Oh, cierto-** Quinn dijo arrojando su pluma.

**-por un segundo no pienses que me conoces-** replicó Santana entre dientes. **-Te acostaste con ese Gigantusaurus y amor esperado. Admítelo, tú estabas con ese gran pájaro de ojos saltones por lo que, un año?- nuevo nivel patético si me lo preguntas, sobre todo porque tiene el cerebro de un animal atropellado-**

-**Vete a la mierda-** respondió causando a la morena saltar. **-Ya he terminado. Me voy de aquí.-**

**-No, no lo harás-** interrumpió Shelby de pie y mirando a su hija mayor. **-Voy a hablar contigo en un segundo- **Se volvió de nuevo a la rubia. **-Déjame ver tu tarea.-**

**-No-** **Es mía-**

**-No voy a discutir contigo-** dijo con severidad.

Q le entregó Shelby sus papeles. **-Ves? Ahora ¿puedo ir a mi habitación?-**

Shelby arqueó la ceja y suspiró. Al menos se refería como su habitación.

**-Espera en la sala de estar con Rachel voy a traer un vaso de agua para que tomes tu medicamento-** finalmente le dijo.

**-como sea-** la rubia contestó saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando se volvió hacia Santana, la morena sabía que estaba en problemas. Shelby miró a Puck.

**-Noah, ¿puedes llevar a tu hermana a la cama, por favor?-**

**-Puedo hacerlo yo misma, mamá!-** Rachel gritó desde la otra habitación.

Puck apretó los labios en una mueca y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala . **-está tratando de deshacerse de mí para que pueda gritarle a Santana en privado- **dijo poniendo los ojos en su hermana.

**-Me gustaría saber por favor-** dijo Rachel con interés optimista.

**-Sí, claro-** se rió cuando él la levantó y la arrojó por encima del hombro lo que la hizo contener el aliento en el pecho.

**-¡Ten cuidado!-** Santana gritó desde la otra habitación.

**-Estoy bien-** dijo Rachel con una tos. **-que tengas una noche encantadora, Quinn. Siento que mi hermana fuera una bruja para ti. Fue un placer pasar el día contigo.-**

Santana frunció el ceño mientras la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa que inmediatamente se convirtió en un ceño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada.

La madre vio como su hijo llevó a Rachel por las escaleras. Se volvió hacia su hija y le sostuvo la mirada. **-Quinn, ven aquí, por favor-** dijo clara y distintamente.

Santana vio como la rubia venia

**-Voy a decir esto una vez-** dijo pacientemente. **-Si ustedes 2 tiene uno más de estos botines, aquí o en la escuela o en cualquier otro lugar, estarán compartiendo una habitación.-**

**-¡Mamá!-** Santana soltó.

**-Eso es todo lo que voy a decir- **dijo con voz tranquila. **-Quinn, sírvete una poco de agua. Santana, dame tu tarea.-**

El poder de la voz fría y dominante de su madre parecía forzar la animosidad. Santana ni siquiera se apartó de su madre para mirar a Quinn. No se atrevía.

* * *

Otra media hora más tarde, había una incómoda tensión que cubría la casa. La rubia trató de ignorar las miradas de Santana , a como la morena se miraba desde su tocador.

**-No sé lo que estás mirando, pero no estoy en eso**\- Quinn entre dientes.

-**Yo no te tocaría ni con un palo de diez pies- **respondió la morena marchándose hacia el baño para tomar su pasta de dientes. **-Además, no me gustan las chicas.-**

Quinn se burlaba.** -Seguro que no .-**

**-cállate-**. **-Escucha, es muy desagradable tener que compartir el baño contigo, así que estoy segura de no compartir la habitación. No, de ninguna manera. Así que tenemos que trabajar en algo aquí, Barbie.-**

**-como sea. Ya me estoy muriendo. Compartir la habitación contigo sería como el infierno.-**

Santana se alejó de la rubia y se metió a la cama. Después de su conversación escalofriante abajo, Shelby le dijo a ella y a Quinn que tenían que ir a la cama temprano porque había sido un día tan agotador. En ese punto, Santana sabía lo suficiente como para no discutir.

**-Ve a la cama, Rach-** escuchó a su madre decirle a como ella asomó la cabeza en la habitación de su hermanita. Su madre la miró.** -Va a estar bien, San.-**

* * *

Puck se tambaleaba por las escaleras mientras cargaba las dos maletas. No eran pesadas, pero las maletas que sostenía siempre le hacían recordar...

_**-Muy bien, Noah, lo estás haciendo muy bien-**__ dijo Ellie ._

_**-¿Puedo ayudarte?-**__ preguntó el hombre Bryan._

_**-¡Lo tengo!-**__ Noah de 9 años respondió tirando las maletas por las escaleras en Brown Stone -__**no voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Mis hermanas y yo vamos a vivir con mi madre otra vez..-**_

_Bryan sonrió. __**-Está bien.-**__ Su voz era suave y profunda como la de su padre, Noah recordaba. __**-Bueno, tendrás tu propia habitación aquí.-**_

_**-No me importa- **__replicó caminando por las escaleras. __**-¿Dónde están mis hermanas?-**_

_**-Ellas no están aquí, hijo,- **__dijo suavemente.__** -Rachel acaba de ir al refugio que dejaste y Santana sigue esperando un hogar de acogida.-**_

_**-Yo no soy tu hijo- **__replicó.__** -¿Por qué no puede venir aquí?**_

_Ellie miró a Bryan y se arrodilló frente a él.__** -Estamos trabajando con Natalie para que tus hermanas estén aquí también. Pero ambas necesitan un poco más de atención médica más de lo que nosotros podemos darle. Y pensamos originalmente que sólo te traíamos a ti, por lo que sus habitaciones no están listas. Estamos tratando, Noah.-**_

_El niño frunció el ceño. __**-No, no lo están. Nadie lo está. Simplemente... quiero ir a casa de mi mamá.-**_

_**-No se puede,no por un rato- **__dijo Bryan en voz baja. __**-Te diré lo que haremos. Yo y Ellie vamos a trabajar muy duro para traerlas aquí y hasta entonces vamos a hacer todo lo posible para trabajar con el refugio para que los tres puedan reunirse y jugar ¿de acuerdo? -**_

_**-¿Qué necesitan de mí?- **__preguntó después de una pausa._

_Bryan pensó por un segundo. __**-paciencia y honestidad. Puedes estar tan enojado como quieras pero es necesario hacérnoslo saber.-**_

_frunció el ceño. __**-está bien..-**_

* * *

Quinn observaba a Santana irse asu habitación. Ella le recordó que no estaba aparte de la familia. volvió a entrar en su habitación. Estaba a punto de permitirse ceder a su propio agotamiento y escapar de su nuevo infierno. Hubo golpes a su puerta. La puerta de la habitación de invitados, se corrigió.

**-Hey-** dijo Puck desde la puerta.** -Mi mamá me pidió que trajera esto para ti.-** Dejó dos maletas en el suelo. **-Esto es tuyo ¿no?-**

**-De quién más podría ser?-** respondió entre dientes.

**-No tienes que ser una perra-** dijo con sorna. **-Puedo tirar tus cosas por la ventana.-**

**-He oído que eres muy bueno para tirar cosas-** murmuró.

**-Cállate, correcaminos,-** dijo sentándose a su lado. **-Escucha, sólo... Estaba pensando en lo que hablamos antes.-** Se dio la vuelta y vio el ceño de Quinn.** -La gente apesta Quinn, y lo siento por el tiempo que tardaste para salir de allí.**

**-No sabes lo que estás hablando-** dijo en voz baja.

Él encontró su mirada.** -no?-** Suspiró y se miró las manos. **-Yo entiendo que estás enojada ok? Cuando me mudé aquí, empecé a ir la escuela Franklin Junior, en la primera semana, tiré a Michael Hartland por la ventana de la cafetería.-**

Sus ojos se abrieron. **-fuiste tú?-**

Puck se encogió de hombros. **-Sí,-** respondió casualmente. **-Él empujó a Santana. Así que yo lo empujé.-** Suspiró. **-Así que mi mamá, nuestro gerente de caso, y la Dra. Jacobs hicieron un trato con el juez -**

**-Ven a la Dra. Jacobs, también? ¿No deberían todos ver a otras personas?-** Preguntó Quinn.

**-No, es la terapeuta familiar. Estuvimos muy cómodos con ella.-** encontró nuevamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. **-de todos modos, yo tuve que irme por un momento- **vio que tenía la atención de Quinn. **-Fui a este campamento de entrenamiento básicamente. Eso me pateó un poco el culo.-**

**-Bueno, eso es bueno, Puck, pero no tengo otro lugar adonde ir- **respondió con un dejo de tristeza. **-Esta es mi última parada y yo estoy fuera. Tú tuviste a tu familia después de volver de ese campamento de entrenamiento. La gente está tan harta de mí.-** Se miró las manos. **-Tengo mínimo de seis meses aquí y luego qué? No lo sé.-** Ella lo miró mientras se reformó su ceño fruncido. **-Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor con tu propio partido de compasión, pero voy lanzar un golpe en otro lugar.-**

**-Se pone mejor- **dijo Puck en voz baja.

**-Como sea-** murmuró.

El chico salió de la habitación.

* * *

Shelby se sentó con cuidado en la cama de Rachel. Podía oír su respiración pesada a través de la puerta. Puso el nebulizador junto a la mesa y cogió la máscara del buro. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**-No-** murmuró. **-No quiero usar la máscara. Es para bebés.-**

**-No, es para cuando estás muy cansada- **le aseguró .

La madre arqueó una ceja mientras Rachel frunció el ceño. **-no soy una bebé, mamá. y me tratas como a una-**

**-Lo sé-** le dijo en voz baja **-Voy a tratarte mejor-** miró a su hija que estaba mirándola en shock. **-¿Qué-** preguntó ella.

**-lo admitiste...-**

**-Lo siento, cariño-** le respondió. **-Sólo no te preocupes.-**

Rachel miró hacia el otro lado y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. **-Lo sé-** murmuró. **-Simplemente quiero ser grande.-**

**-No me presiones-** Shelby sonrió.

La niña menor dio un pequeño suspiro y cogió la máscara. la sostuvo en la boca y shelby le ayudó a ponerle la banda alrededor de la cabeza. Su madre fue a presionar el botón de encendido. Rachel puso su mano sobre la de ella para detenerla.

**-¿Puede ...-**comenzó en voz baja. **-Sé que está en problemas, pero puede entrar San ?-**

* * *

Santana alcanzó su punto máximo de la habitación. Estaba esperando para que su madre saliera.

**-Hey, perdedora-** murmuró su hermano desde la puerta.

**-Déjame en paz, Puck,-** le frunció el ceño

**-¿Por qué empezaste esta noche?-** preguntó con curiosidad.** -Cada vez que bajas la guardia, actúas como una tonta otra vez-**

**-Viniendo del más tonto-** se burló saliendo de la cama.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, tan pronto como la puerta al otro lado del pasillo se abrió. Su madre la miró y a su hermano con cuidado.

**-Rachel está preguntando por ti, San- **dijo finalmente. **-Siéntate con ella, pero no vas a dormir ahí. Todos ustedes necesitan su descanso.-**

**-Duermo bien con ella, mamá,-** Santana protestó.** -Además, me necesita.-**

**-te tiene, también, pero San no voy a discutirlo-** dijo con una voz severa pero tranquila. -**Y si tu comportamiento continúa, lo digo en serio mantén tu ira bajo control o tu tiempo con Rachel será limitado.-**

Santana asintió y pasó junto a su madre. **Sólo un rato, San**, oyó que su madre le decía. Rachel levantó la mirada hacia la entrada de Santana. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa bajo la máscara.

**-Hey- **susurró mientras se metia en la cama junto a su hermana. Ella retorció sus manos y las miró fijamente mientras recogía sus pensamientos. **-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo acerca de la noche anterior y te diré que yo ..-** captó la mirada de su hermana. sacudió la cabeza con emoción mientras cerraba su mirada con la de ella. **-Realmente lo siento. No quise decir ... no era mi intención asustarte.-**

Santana sintió edificio emoción en su pecho como un cañón a punto de explotar. Luego sintió una mano sobre la de ella tranquila.

**-Lo sé.-** La voz de Rachel fue ahogada bajo la máscara. **-Simplemente me dio miedo. Nunca estuve enojada contigo. Solo.. me dio miedo, pero nunca de ti.-**Rachel tomó otra profunda respiración del nebulizador mientras se apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de San. **-Asi que no tienes que seguir pidiendo perdón.-**

negó con la cabeza. Sí, lo haría. Pasaría el resto de su vida pidiendo disculpas.

Sintió un codazo en el costado. **-San?-** oyó un pequeño susurro.

**-Sí, bicho?-**

**-Deja a Quinn, ¿de acuerdo?-** Respondió Rachel. Su voz aún sonaba amortiguada por la máscara.

**-¿Qué?-** Estaba realmente sorprendida.

**-Me gusta ella. es nuestra nueva hermana.-** Santana soltó un bufido fuerte. -**En serio-** Rachel gimió. Miró a su hermana mayor con ojos grandes. **-nos necesita. Tienes que dejarla en paz, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos un tiempo.-**

**-Bien, pero sólo por ti-** Santana murmuró. **-Nadie más.-**

le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción. se echó hacia atrás en Santana. Después de un golpe, se sentó de nuevo. **-Una cosa más.-** Santana no pudo evitar reírse ante la gravedad de la voz de Rachel a pesar de la máscara. **-Es necesario, que me permitas tener mis clases de canto en paz. No sé cuál es tu problema con el señor Schuester. Soy una mujer. Tengo talento y Él me va a ayudar a crecer como actriz.-** La niña mayor trató de ocultar su risa, pero fracasó. **-En serio-** continuó Rachel.** -Nunca tendré éxito, contigo de esta manera.**-Su voz se calmó. **-Por favor, sólo quiero ir, al menos por un rato?-**

Santana la observaba. La joven siempre fue tan convincente. Ella la miró en silencio, con una ceja arqueada. Exhaló profundamente. **-Bien-** susurró. **-Inclínate hacia atrás ahora y duerme.-**

**-Tengo que terminar esto-** murmuró Rachel indignada a como ella hizo un gesto hacia el nebulizador.

**-Como sea**\- respondió

se inclinó hacia Santana y cerró los ojos con una respiración profunda. Sólo unos minutos más de esto, y podía quitárselo y dormir. Este había sido el día más largo de la existencia de la raza humana, Rachel pensó.

Santana sintió a Rachel acurrucarse a su lado. Contó hasta cinco lentamente en la cabeza mientras peinaba el cabello de la niña de nuevo. A las cinco, respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo. Rachel estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

_**-Cariño, ¿me puedes pasar el jugo?**__\- Preguntó Leroy. Shelby lo miró. Sus rasgos americanos puertorriqueños y africanos mezclados juntos con gracia. A veces estaba sorprendida.__** -bebé, el jugo.-**_

_Suspiró. Enfócate Shelby, se dijo a sí misma. Pasó el jugo a su esposo._

_**-Oye, mamá,-**__ Noah de casí 7 años la llamó desde el lado contrario. __**-Ella se mueve de nuevo.-**_

_La madre miró la mecedora en la sala de estar. Los diminutos puños de Rachel se suscitaron en el aire por encima del borde._

_**-Está despertando-**__ Santana de 5 años, le respondió a su madre. __**-Sólo tiene 4 semanas y lo único que sabe hacer es dormir.- **_

_-__**Y caca!**__\- Noah suspiró. __**-Cuando será divertida, mamá?-**_

_**-Denle unos meses más, Noah-**__ Shelby les aseguró mientras levantaba a su pequeña hija y le arrullaba en voz baja. __**-Buenos días, mi dulce niña.-**_

_Hace aproximadamente once meses Shelby llegó a casa con una gran botella de vino blanco. Se había preparado para hablar con su marido acerca de su matrimonio. Más específicamente necesitaba hablar con él sobre su desinterés sexual aparente en ella. Ahora, estaba feliz con una recién nacida. miró por encima del hombro a su marido con una sonrisa. Tenía que seguir fingiendo. No estaba preparada para ser la mujer cuyo marido la dejó. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser eso. Quería quedarse en la dicha ajena. Contuvo a la bebé cerca._

_sintió una mano en su espalda y un suave beso en la mejilla. _

_**-¿Quiere que la tome?- **__-preguntó con una sonrisa. __**-Se parece a ti.-**_

_**-No, yo la tengo-**__ respondió con una sonrisa._

_**-Vengan aquí, mis pequeños bribones-**__ Leroy sonrió tomando a Santana y Noah en sus brazos. _

_Ambos chillaron de risa. __**-¡Papá!-**__ Él los dejó y levanto los brazos_

_**-Creo que tengo que conseguir un sándwich Corcoran!- **_

_Shelby se rió entre dientes mientras sostenía a su bebé cerca.__** -Mira a esas personas tontitas. ¿Las conocemos, mi pequeña ?-**_

_Leroy persiguió a Noah y a Santana en todo su Departamento Manhattan Brown Stone.__** -Voy por ustedes. ¿Dónde están?-**_

_Santana chilló de la risa. Noah explotó con gritos de alegría. Shelby negó con la cabeza. _

_**-Vamos, mamá!- **__Dijo Noah._

_**-Sí, tienes que proteger a Rachel del Papá Monstruo- **__dijo Santana corriendo alrededor _

_**-¡Mamá! ¡Vamos!-**__ Noah gritó de nuevo a través de la cocina._

_**-Vamos, Rachel-**__ Shelby dijo.. __**-Vamos por ellos.-**_

Shelby se despertó con un sobresalto. Ese había sido un momento que siempre había querido preservar. Era un momento, incluso mientras vivió que no quería dejar ir. Se dio cuenta, finalmente, que tenía que hacerlo. Leroy la amaba y ella lo amaba. Sin embargo, él no la amaba como un marido podía amar a una mujer. Después de largas conversaciones y despedidas de respeto, se quedaron con tres hermosos hijos y una amistad, pero no amor. En un momento, pensó que era lo peor que le podía pasar. Estaba muy equivocada.

Se dio la vuelta para comprobar su reloj. levantó la vista cuando, no vio el reloj. Su reloj siempre estaba a la izquierda de la cama. Se incorporó y sintió un peso a su lado. Abrió los ojos. estaba en la habitación de San. Miró a su lado y vio a una Santana dormida. El resto de la tarde se acercó corriendo hacia ella. Había checado a Rachel y Santana y ambas se habían quedado dormidas. Había caminado con cuidado de regresó a su habitación. Al parecer, se había quedado dormida con Santana. había estado atrapado en una memoria que la ayudó en el sueño.

Shelby salió del cuarto de San y se asomó a la habitación de Puck. Estaba tirado en el colchón. Rachel seguía acostada quieta y en paz en su cama. Por último abrió la puerta de Quinn. No se sorprendió al ver a la rubia en la esquina. Tenía la esperanza de que el medicamento la dejara inconsciente de nuevo. Sin embargo, la medicina no podía conjurar pesadillas

La rubia estaba acurrucada en un rincón llorando en voz más baja que apenas Shelby había oído

**-Quinn-** susurró acercándose a la chica.

**-Vete-** susurró.

**-Voy a sentarme junto a ti, ¿de acuerdo?-** se sentó junto a la rubia y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella.

**-Dije que te fueras-** murmuró débilmente. Para su sorpresa, la muchacha se apoyó en ella.

**-Shhh-** susurró a la chica palpitante en sus brazos. **-Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo.-**

Se apoyó en la madre Corcoran y sollozó. La mujer le frotó la espalda.

**-yy yo nunca quise que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera-** murmuró.

**-Lo sé, cariño. No es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa-** le susurró suavemente peinando su cabello. Se había preguntado si el día y todos los eventos habían agotado a la chica. En realidad le afecto más por la noche.

La chica seguía llorando por lo que parecieron horas. Por último, Shelby la sintió más cerca. La chica le permitió permanecer relajada en sus brazos.

**-Gracias-** susurró.

**-¿Quieres quedarte en en el suelo?-**

**-Sí, por favor-** la rubia le susurró en voz vulnerable que Shelby apenas oía.

**-Está bien- **susurró mientras se acercó a la cama y agarró una almohada

Quinn la miró.** -no tienes que ...-** empezó a decir.

**-Pero yo quiero- **susurró. **-Cierra los ojos. tienes práctica mañana.-**

se dejó caer en los brazos de la mujer fingiendo no bajar la guardia. Ella permitiría que el manto de la temprana mañana cubriera su vulnerabilidad y la enterrará en el ayer como si eso no hubiera ocurrido.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

Santana abrió los ojos y se acercó a su lado. La cama estaba vacía. Dónde estaba Rachel? Luego recordó a su madre que la llevaba a su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Miró el reloj. Quedaban alrededor de treinta minutos antes de la hora de levantarse. Tal vez podría tener algo de tiempo con Rachel. Su Hermanita era la única en la familia que era una persona mañanera.

Fue a usar el baño primero. Cuando terminó y se lavaba las manos, la curiosidad pudo más que ella. Abrió la puerta contigua a la habitación de la rubia.

Frunció el ceño en confusión y desaprobación, cuando vio a su madre dormida acurrucada con Quinn, durmiendo como solía hacerlo con ella y Rachel. Y estaban en el suelo. Frunció el ceño. Esto no iba a suceder.

Volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. se encogió con ganas de tomar algo de nuevo. Agarró sus almohadas y las arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Respiraba con dificultad en la frustración. Necesitaba controlarse

Se fue por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Rachel.

Quería gritar. Quería despertarla, pero la pequeña niña aún estaba escondida alrededor de las almohadas, respiró hondo y se metió bajo las sábanas junto a ella.

Rachel se movió en su sueño y entreabrió los ojos. **-Hola, Sanny-** susurró. Se deslizó junto a Santana y puso su brazo sobre ella.

**-Hey bicho-** susurró.

San se sintió instantáneamente relajada y el sueño se hizo cargo de ella de nuevo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe causando a Shelby saltar. Sintió a Q igual en sus brazos. La rubia de repente se disparó. Evitó los ojos de la madre Corcoran.

**-Um... gracias... uh...-** se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño. **Um... necesito alistarme-**

Shelby observó a Quinn retirarse al baño. Suspirando mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Santana. Era la principal sospechosa en el portazo. No se sorprendió al encontrar sus almohadas tiradas y su cama vacía. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Rachel y vio a la más joven acurrucada en los brazos de San. Suspiró y decidió que iba a hablar con ella más tarde. Así empieza otro día.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Puck entró en la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Rachel estaba en el mostrador tratando de tomar a un vaso. Puck la dejó en el suelo y le dio el vaso.

**-Te tenemos un taburete por una razón, bicho** dijo abriendo la nevera.

Santana entró en la cocina mientras apretaba su cola de caballo.

**-¿Has visto mi chamarra de piel?-**preguntó.

**-Está en el armario debajo de las escaleras-** dijo Rachel sirviéndose un poco de leche de soja.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**-Porque ahí es donde se supone que deben colgar sus chaquetas-**Shelby interrumpió entrando a la cocina con Quinn detrás de ella.

Santana se volvió y apoyó los brazos en la mesa y miró a la rubia. Lucía el mismo uniforme. Odiaba que estuvieran en el mismo equipo. Odiaba que ella fuera la capitana, pero lo que más odiaba es que todavía estaba en su casa. Y ahora estaba tomando a su madre. La rubia la miró a los ojos y San le devolvió la mirada.

**-Quinn,** Shelby le dijo tratando de no ver la tensión que estaba tratando de romper. La rubia la miró. -**¿Te gustaría un batido o una tostada?** Sabía que la chica no se sentía bien y ella no decía nada. Quería hablar con ella más tarde acerca de la cita que programó. Los cortes parecían peores esta mañana.

**-Tostada**, dijo con un murmullo sin romper la mirada con la morena

**-Dormiste bien, princesa?- **La morena le preguntó con una sonrisa. -**No estuvo cómoda tu cama?-**

San sintió un golpe en el brazo. miró por encima con frustración y era Rachel, la miraba con desaprobación. estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando su madre habló.

**Santana, acompáñame a la sala por favor ** La madre dijo con una voz que significaba que hablaba en serio, pero también manteniendo el aire causal.

La morena se bajó del taburete y siguió a su madre a la sala de estar. Shelby se volvió y la miró. Sabía que ella estaba buscando sus palabras y que se sentía frustrada. Miró a su hija y le dijo con cuidado.

**Deja a Quinn, Santana. ¿Quieres que sepa que todavía duermes con Rachel?** La cara de Santana cayó. Shelby continuó. . **Entonces no contrariarla por necesitar alguien que se quede con ella sé que podrías estar celosa y -'**

**No lo estoy**, dijo entre dientes. Vaciló y se desinflo ligeramente.

**De cualquier manera, Santana,** dijo cruzando los brazos. **Si me entero de que algo pasó en la escuela hoy, nunca esperes para ir a otra parte, otro juego con Britt por el resto de temporada. Tu elección..**

Shelby dejó a su hija mayor con una mirada de indignación y volvió a la cocina.

**¿Estás bien?** oyó preguntar a Rachel. **No te ves muy bien.**

La mujer miró a la rubia cuando volvió a entrar. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y su comportamiento en general era bastante desanimado.

**-Quinn-** comenzó Shelby.

Tomó las manos de la rubia a como Santana volvió.** -Estoy bien,-** respondió

**-Vamos-** dijo la morena desde la puerta mientras se ponía la chaqueta que cogió del armario. **-Vamos a llegar tarde a la práctica.**

**-¿Seguimos teniendo nuestra cita de café?- **la niña le preguntó a su madre mientras que los demás se metían a la camioneta Range Rover.

**-Vamos a tomar un café, Y tú puedes tomar el té descafeinado-** su madre le corrigió a como Rachel se metió en la parte trasera.

* * *

Quinn metió sus cosas en su casillero. Había sido capaz de evitar a Shelby por la mayor parte de la mañana con los Corcorans. La mujer llevo a todos al McKinley para la práctica de la mañana. Rachel pudo salir y tomarse un café y un bagel con su madre antes de la escuela en lugar de pasar un rato en la escuela. Quinn simplemente tenía ganas de escapar. no quería ser parte de ello en lo absoluto.

**-Hey-** una voz saludó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

levantó la vista y Britt estaba de pie junto a su casillero. Esperaba que Santana estuviera allí, pero no podía verla. Sólo la había visto cuando salieron del Range Rover de Shelby. no quería hacer frente a la morena todavía. Había estado demasiada mortificada por su comportamiento infantil la noche anterior. Aunque una voz real en la parte posterior de su cabeza le dijo que Shelby no se lo diría. Tenía la sensación de paranoia de que Santana lo sabía de todos modos.

**-Tierra a Quinn-**dijo Brittany de nuevo.

**-¿Dónde está Santana?-** preguntó cerrando su casillero, dirigiéndose hacia el vestuario.

Sintió una mano en su brazo, tirando de ella hacia atrás.

**-Oye, no hagas eso,** dijo Brittany. **Eres mi amiga también, Quinn.**

**Lo siento,** murmuró.** Sólo..**. Miró a su alrededor en el pasillo vacío. **Sólo estoy cansada.**

Britt asintió. **Tú y yo tenemos que pasar el rato. Como antes**

**-Estoy castigada.** Q negó con la cabeza. **Nombra la última vez que la pasamos juntas.**

**-Bueno, no puedo, así que es por eso que deberías.** dijo la otra rubia. **Eres mi amiga, Q. Y estoy aquí para ti. Al menos para distraerte. **suspiró. **Sé que Santana puede estar un poco molesta y ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien, pero sólo dale una oportunidad.**

**-No voy a dar oportunidades,** dijo con cuidado. **sólo voy a sobrevivir a vivir con ellos.**

Ella comenzó a alejarse de Brittany.

Britt suspiró. **-Si necesitas un descanso, puedes venir y pasar la noche en mi casa.-**

se detuvo a medio paso. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y miró a su amiga a la que pasó la mayor parte de su infancia ocultándole sus secretos.

**-¿Qué haría Santana?** **¿Qué no ustedes son pareja? ¿No estará celosa?** preguntó con inquietud.

**-¿Por qué habría de estar celosa?** preguntó la otra rubia. **-somos amigas.-**

**-No tires de eso conmigo. Tú eres más que eso y todo el colegio lo sabe.-**

Quinn estaba tratando de comenzar una pelea. estaba siendo agresiva y tratando de hacer un punto. no iba a ser un juego de simpatía de alguien.

**-Quinn,** Brittany dijo acercándose a ella. **Tú no eres esa persona que quieres decir. Sé que pretendes serlo, pero no lo eres, así que dejalo.** suspiró. -**Escucha, sé ... Antes, cuando estabas en problemas, todavía estoy aquí para ti lo sabes ...**

Su mirada se disparó. **No estoy en ese tipo de problemas.** dio un profundo suspiro y cerró su casillero. **Estoy cansada, Britt. Por favor, solo déjame en paz.** Vio la mirada herida de Brittany. **Vamos**, dijo con una sonrisa forzada. **Tenemos que correr.**

* * *

Kurt vio a Rachel que se estaba preparando para la clase. Tenía una taza de té en la mano.

**-Rachel!** la llamó.

Ella sonrió y metió la mano en su casillero.** traje un té para ti. Jengibre y menta.** Le tendió la taza de té al chico.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

**-No creo que esto signifique que te perdono por abandonarme sin previo aviso ayer-** dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

**-¿Qué? -**preguntó confundida.

Estaba hurgando las cosas en su casillero y se detuvo ante la acusación. Él la miró con incredulidad.

**-Rachel, no puedo creer que no hayas venido a la lección de ayer.-**

Rachel rodó los ojos y volvió a su casillero. No podía quitarse a Quinn de su mente. Se veía tan enferma. **-Lo siento, estuve enferma.-**

-**El profesor Schuester no dejaba de preguntar por ti.**\- Kurt tomó un sorbo de su té.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**\- preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

**-Bueno, no todos nosotros venimos de leyendas de Broadway. No dejaba de hacer referencia a la técnica que por supuesto, genéticamente es la técnica de tu madre y cómo tenía que emularlo,-** dijo Kurt con un aire.

**-Lo siento-** dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, sin saber si una disculpa era lo que se necesitaba

**-No sé si quiero ser parte de un club de fans Corcoran. Sólo quiero clases de canto-** dijo con un suspiro.

Ella puso su mano en el brazo.** – Y vamos a tomarlas. Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.-**

Él arqueó las cejas. **-Sii fue malo-** dijo. **-Confía en mí-**

**-Bueno, vamos a ir hoy. No va a ser tan malo.-** le contestó la morena.

Se detuvieron frente a su casillero. Él recogió sus libros y se dio cuenta de la pequeña morena, que se quedó en silencio.

**-oK,** dijo Kurt mientras trataba de recuperarse de su actitud anterior. **Lo siento.**

**-No es eso,** dijo mordiéndose el labio. **Tengo que contarte un secreto.**

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras se animó de inmediato.

**¿Sí?**

* * *

Santana cerró su casillero en los vestidores de los cherrios. no iba a admitirlo, pero Quinn pasó una práctica decente. Ella lo miró de reojo. estaba buscando lo peor por el segundo. negó con la cabeza. no iba a pensar en eso.

**-Hey-**

sonrió. **-Hey, Brit-.**

**-Eso no fue tan malo-** dijo Brittany saliendo del vestuario.

La morena asintió y siguió a la rubia, dejando sus preocupaciones acerca de Quinn Fabray atrás.

**-Entonces Quinn-** comenzó la rubia. Santana se desinflo al menos pensó que la estaba dejando atrás.

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?-** -preguntó con fuerza.

**-está bien?**\- Preguntó de nuevo.

**-no quiero hablar de ella, Britts,-** respondió la morena abriendo su casillero. Encontró la mirada de su amiga. Era curiosa y con ganas. **-Ella está bien. ¿de todos modos por qué quieres saber?-**

**-Porque estoy preocupada,-** vio la frustración de Santana. **-Me preocupo por ti.-**

Santana frunció el ceño. **¿Por qué?**

**Porque me preocupo por ti,** dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

La morena dejó caer los libros en sus brazos. **¿Qué?** –preguntó y empezó a recogerlos.

No observo la expresión de la rubia porque recogió rápidamente sus libros.

**Tú eres mi mejor amiga y... Sí,** la rubia sonrió.

Santana le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. **Si.**

**-Eres un buena amiga, San, y una buena hermana, pero parece que sólo le permites a una amiga ver eso**, dijo empujando su hombro. **-Quinn no es del todo mala.-**

**-Sin embargo lo es conmigo-** dijo con un suspiro**. -Estoy compartiendo un baño con ella. Tiene a mi mamá.-**

la rubia arqueó la ceja. **-Cómo que tiene a tu mamá?-**

**-No importa- **dijo.** -sólo ... Estoy teniendo dificultades para acostumbrarme.-**

Britt puso su mano sobre la morena, haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño

**-Lo sé. Y vamos a salir de eso-**. Santana sonrió.** -Somos amigas no?-**

Santana dejó su falsa sonrisa. Sí, pensó. Amigas.

* * *

Quinn suspiró. La práctica había terminado. Ahora sólo tenía que ocultarse. Ella sólo lo necesitaba... Dobló la esquina y inmediatamente frunció el ceño. no quería ocultarse. O bien, reconsideró, tirarle algo a alguien. La persona que vio cuando dobló la esquina le daban ganas de tirar algo.

**Finn,** dijo con un suspiro.

**¿Cuál es tu problema? -**preguntó el chico alto apoyándose agresivamente contra el casillero junto al de la rubia.

Abrió su casillero y puso los ojos en blanco. **¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-Te vi esta mañana-** dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Rodo los ojos de nuevo y se preguntó lo que nunca vio en él. Ah, claro, era el mariscal de campo. Popular por asociación.

agarró sus libros y cerró su casillero.

**-Qué viste Finn? Correr en mi práctica?-**

**-¡No!** Dijo lanzando sus manos en el aire. -**Salir del Range Rover de Puck.-**

Pensó de nuevo en la mañana. había estado atrás Puck, estaba detrás del asiento del conductor. Probablemente parecía que conducía, o por lo menos a un idiota como Finn lo veía así. porque Shelby se marchó después de eso. Suspiró. No iba a lidiar con esto.

**-ya no es tu asunto, Finn, -** dijo caminando junto a él.

**-Hey-**, dijo tras ella. **-Es mi asunto.-**

**-En realidad no , Finn,-** dijo volviéndose hacia él. **-Terminemos con eso.-**

comenzó a alejarse de él.

**-Sólo porque eras mi novia , no quiere decir que fueras una puta- **él la llamó.

Se detuvo a medio paso y se volvió para mirarlo.

**-El hecho de que seas el hombre más débil que conozca, no quiere decir que alguna vez me importaras-,** se burló. **-Déjame en paz, Finn.-**

siguió por el pasillo con dignidad y gracia, hasta que oyó de él sus quejas en la otra dirección y se dio la vuelta en la esquina. no iba a perder la calma, a pesar de sentir que había perdido todo lo demás.

Santana observó a Quinn y Finn luchando desde el otro extremo del pasillo. No le importaba. No. No le importaba.

* * *

**-Señorita Corcoran?-** oyó a alguien llamándole a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Trató de recuperarse.

**-Profesor Schuester-** dijo ladeando la cabeza.

**-Sé que estás incómoda por mí, por el hecho de reunirme con tu hermana pequeña-** dijo casualmente.

Entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza en alto. Cruzando las manos sobre sus libros en su pecho **-realmente no creo-**

Puso sus manos en señal de rendición. -**Tienes razón lo siento. No sé lo que todos ustedes han tenido que pasar-**

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Santana no se sintiera mejor. Mientras que él dijo que era una casualidad, lo oyó como una amenaza. Siguió mirándolo. Oyó en su cabeza a Rachel pidiéndole que confiara en ella. Suspiró.

**-Bueno, a mi hermana le gusta, así que no se atreva a meterse con ella-** respondió la morena con fiereza. hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba amenazando a un profesor.

**-Sé que eres sobreprotectora, quiero decir, protectora con ella**, respondió. **¿Por qué no vienes a los ensayos? Sé que no tiene Cheerios esta tarde.** Vio su mirada acusatoria. **Sue lo anunció en el salón de maestros. Todo el mundo tiene que saber lo que Cheerios está haciendo. Así que siempre eres bienvenida.** Suspiró. **-Aunque, sé que Rachel quiere sentirse más independiente, pero si se te facilita detener tu ansiedad está bien.**

Empezó a alejarse. Tenía la boca abierta con disgusto con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella frunció el ceño.

**-Voy a estar allí**, respondió finalmente.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Sonrió. **-No puedo esperar!-**

* * *

Puck estaba apoyado en el casillero con una chica de primero. Estaban hablando casualmente acerca de algo y él estaba pensando en besarla. Y entonces lo oyó.

'**\- no quiere decir que fueras una puta.-**

Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. La chica que seguía hablando, o más específicamente todavía estaba hablando con él, seguía acariciándole el brazo. Sin embargo, no se centró en eso. Vio cómo Quinn giró en la esquina. Miró a la chica y le acarició la mejilla.

**-Llámame-**, dijo la chica entregándole su número.

**-Claro-**, dijo con una sonrisa. **Me tengo que ir.**

Él endureció su mirada mientras seguía a Finn por el pasillo.

**-Oye, hombre, ¿qué fue eso?**-

**-Amigo, escucha, he enrollado con muchas chicas estúpidas, pero me gustaría pensar que iría después de alguien tan puta como Fabray,-** exclamó Finn.

**-Te lo advierto, amigo,-** dijo Puck encrespando los puños. Quinn y él podrían tener una relación muy confusa, pero nadie la llamaba así. Nadie diría esas cosas.

Finn negó con la cabeza y suspiró. **-Oh mi Diosss! estás durmiendo con ella!-**

**-No-**, dijo con calma-.

**-Oh, date un descanso Puck eres el Gran Hombre más puto que conozco y ella es -.'**

El chico alto nunca terminó la frase. Puck le dio un puñetazo en el lado de su cara. **-Te lo advertí,** dijo sacudiendo su puño.

Finn se estrelló con fuerza contra las taquillas.

**-Jesús!, Corcoran-** gritó. **Tú, tu hermana zorra y tu novia puta piensan que-´**

El pasillo se hizo eco con los puños de Puck contra la cara de Finn. Después de dos golpes en cada lado y Finn gritando en agonía, Puck se detuvo. Y se puso de pie.

**-No hables de ellas así me oíste- **

**-Corcoran!-** Gritó Figgins. **Hudson-Hummel! A mi oficina, ahora!-**

* * *

Después del segundo periodo, Quinn apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Le dolía el cuerpo. Estaba caliente y tenía frío. No se suponía que la menopausia llegaría más tarde? Abrió la puerta de los vestidores. Tenía una hora libre y luego era el almuerzo. Sólo necesitaba dormir. Vio un banco de madera en la parte trasera de los vestuarios y se relajó. Por último. Se dejo llevar tranquila.

Su cuerpo le dolía. sólo dormiría aquí hasta el quinto período y entonces ella sería de oro. Tenía que estar en un lugar donde la gente no estuviera tratando de gobernar su vida. sólo tenía que escapar. Ella puso su estómago en el banco de madera. Sólo necesitaba escapar, pensó una vez más, mientras sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

**-Así que golpeó a un compañero?** Shelby preguntó boquiabierta a su hijo. no podía creer que estuvieran en la oficina del director de nuevo.

**-No sólo es un compañero de estudios, Sra. Corcoran, un compañero de equipo-** dijo el Director Figgins con desaprobación. **-Se supone que su hijo líder de nuestro equipo debe llevarlo a la victoria, no a golpear a sus compañeros de equipo.-**

**-Noah, causaste esto?-** preguntó mientras observaba a su hijo mirar con enojo el suelo.

no levantó la vista. Finalmente, lo hizo. Shelby vio algo en sus ojos y no estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de que sea allí.

**-Él llamó a Quinn puta.** **Y luego a Santana una zorra-**, dijo el muchacho con frialdad. **-realmente no quiero tener a Quinn en la casa, pero nadie debería ser llamado así**

vio a su hijo por unos momentos más antes, de mirar al director-

**-Suena como si estuviera defendiendo a su hermana y Quinn. Estoy ansiosa por oír cómo planea castigarlo por defender el honor de estas dos chicas.-**

El Director Figgins suspiró. Nunca pudo ganar con esta mujer, porque ella tenía una molesta tendencia de tener razón.

**-No permitimos la violencia, Sra. Corcoran,** comenzó.

**-Entiendo eso, pero ¿Estás permitiendo la violencia de otras mujeres?**

La conversación continuó en círculo y terminó con Noah obligado a tener detenciones adicionales en una fecha posterior. Sin embargo, Shelby le aseguró Figgins que Noah no comenzaría sus detenciones esa semana. Figgins no tenía mucha opción en el asunto. Aparte de que el muchacho tuvo que ser suspendido por las reglas del distrito en contra de la violencia. Sin embargo, su suspensión, gracias de nuevo a las palabras ardientes de Shelby sólo duraría el resto de la jornada escolar.

**-Así que, ¿vas a contarme lo que pasó?** La madre preguntó mientras salían a la Range Rover.

**-Él estaba siendo un idiota,-** se encogió de hombros. -**Así que lo callé.-**

**-Noah, realmente desapruebo la violencia-** dijo subiéndose al coche. -**Ya lo sabes, pero me alegro de que defiendas a Quinn.-**

**-Y San,** Noah corrigió. **-Quiero decir... Quinn ... no sé si somos amigos pero la respeto. Ella es prácticamente mi hermana ahora, y yo no voy a aguantar la mierda de Finn. Odio la forma en que trata a las chicas. Es que... Es una mierda-**

**-Muy descriptivo, querido-,** dijo con un suspiro.** -Si hay otro incidente como éste, Noah, voy a tener que castigarte. Tú cumpleaños es la próxima semana. Preferiría no ser uno de los que tienen que experimentar un castigo.**

**-Lo sé, mamá. Lo siento-** dijo, mirando por la ventana. **-Es una mierda ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Qué?-** Preguntó

**-Eso es por lo que puedo luchar ahora-** dijo en voz baja.

Ella dio un profundo suspiro. **-Lo sé-** susurró. **-Lo sé.-**

* * *

**-Hey-**

Quinn saltó despertándose. Se espantó cuando vio el reloj en la pared. Eran las 2:45. Había dormido por el resto del día escolar.

**-¡Oh Dios mío!-** dijo poniéndose de pie.

**-Cálmate, Fabray,**\- dijo Sue Sylvester detrás de ella. **-Te Cubrí. Tus maestros pensaban que estabas reunida conmigo-**

**Vamos.-**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** preguntó todavía aturdida. Temblorosa re-hizo su cola de caballo.

no se sentía mejor. No, en lo absoluto.

**-Porque eres mi Lider-,** dijo. Su mirada se suavizó. **-Necesitas descansar, Q. Te ves como la muerte.-**

**-Bueno, me siento como ella..** **-Lo siento.-**

**-No te preocupes-**. se encogió de hombros. **-La próxima vez que decidas quedarte en el vestuario. Avísame. Pude oírte roncar desde mi oficina.-**

Sue desapareció en su oficina. la rubia suspiró

* * *

Kurt y Rachel caminaron hasta la escuela secundaria. Rachel miró a su mejor amigo con cuidado. Tenía la misma cara de cuando ella le había dicho su secreto.

**-¿Qué estás pensando?**\- le preguntó finalmente.

**-En primer lugar, ¿de dónde sacaste todos esas paletas Tootsie pop?-** -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rachel se rió. **-Mi mamá me los compró para que la entregara a la clase..-** ella sonrió. De repente su sonrisa se desvaneció. **-¿Crees que la señorita Jenkins llame a mi mamá? Acerca de lo que haré.-**

Kurt inclinó la cabeza.** -Probablemente. ¿Vas a estar en problemas?**

**-Cálmate-** dijo Rachel. **-te lo haré saber.-**

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de nuevo.

**-Así que ...-** Kurt finalmente comenzó. **-Quinn vive contigo.-**

**-Sí-** asintió con la cabeza.

**-Pero no me puedes decir por qué?-**

**-No-** dijo al entrar a la escuela.

**-Pero el secreto era que ella está viviendo contigo?-**

**-Sí,-** dijo Rachel. **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-No lo sé**\- murmuró. **-Todavía estoy pensando en ello.-**

-**Hola, Sr. Schuester-** la niña sonrió al entrar a la sala del coro. frunció el ceño cuando vio a Santana en el umbral. **-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-Estoy observando-**, respondió Santana a la ligera.

**-¿Por qué?-**la pequeña Corcoran frunció el ceño.

**-porque puedo-** respondiendo de vuelta.

**-Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?-** Kurt dijo tratando de romper la tensión mientras daba una palmada.

* * *

La mayoría del ensayo fue infernal. Rachel se quedó mirando a Santana con fastidio. San mantuvo rigidez cada vez que el señor Will Schuester sonrió o felicitó a la niña. juró que captó su mirada cada vez y sólo estaba felicitando a Kurt por esa razón, pero no estaba segura. Suspiró. Todo era simplemente agotador. El corazón de Rachel cayó cuando Quinn entró a la sala de coro. no necesitaba más de una audiencia. El Sr. Schuester debe pensar mucho de ella, pensó.

Apenas a la mitad, Santana anunció que se iban.

**-Mi madre está afuera-** prácticamente siseó al señor Schuester, para gran vergüenza de Rachel.

**-Santana!-** Rachel dijo mortificada.

**-Lo siento-** se burló del maestro mientras conducía a Rachel por la puerta. Quinn las siguió en silencio. Kurt corrió tras ella.

-**Rachel?-** Preguntó Kurt. Él la miró con confusión.

**-Nosotros te podemos llevar a tu casa, Kurt,-** dijo Rachel, señalando a Santana en las costillas cuando empezó a oír una protesta.

Santana miró a Quinn a lo que Rachel se puso la mochila. **-¿Tiene la peste o algo así?-**

**-Kurt, ¿estás listo?-** preguntó una nueva voz.

Las chicas se volvieron y fruncieron el ceño a Finn. La cara de Santana se relajó y levantó las cejas con una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?-** Preguntó Santana. **-Quiero decir no de lo que es obvio.-**

**-Cállate, Satanás!-** El chico alto silbó.

**-No hables con mi hermana de esa manera!-** la pequeña morena respondió caminando hacia el gigante.

**-Hey ahora,-** dijo Santana deteniendo la niña por la mochila. **-Deja que yo me preocupe, de Gigantusaurio pene flácido.-**

**-Vamos-** la rubia murmuró mientras pasó junto a Finn ignorando su sonrisa burlona.

Las tres caminaron en silencio por el pasillo.

**-Rachel, no sé de estas cosas de coro. Pero no quieres ser una super-friki-** dijo San yendo por el pasillo. **-Sé que te gusta la música, pero hay que encontrar una... actividad socialmente más responsable.-**

La pequeña miró a su hermana y luego a Quinn. La rubia se encogió de hombros. **-¿Cómo qué?- **replicó la morena

Todas se acercaron al coche. La madre salió del asiento del conductor cuando las vio. Puck se bajó del asiento delantero y se apoyó en el coche.

**-Rachel!-** La madre dijo acercándose a las chicas con pasos de gigante. **-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de tu maestra.-**

La Corcoran más joven hizo una mueca.** -¿Sí?-** -preguntó intentando no encogerse.

**-Así que lo hiciste?-** la madre preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y shock.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y miró al suelo.

**-¿Por qué?-** la mamá preguntó ignorando las miradas confusas del resto de los chicos.

La morena se encogió de hombros. **-Ella fue bastante desagradable y terriblemente mala conmigo.-**

**-¿Quién?-**Santana preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**-Jeanie Marks-** respondió.

**-Que no merece lo que hiciste, Rachel. tu comportamiento fue muy inadecuado y aterradoramente pensado y ejecutado-** dijo Shelby con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-¿Qué hiciste?-** Puck preguntó con interés. Él parecía irradiar de orgullo.

Los hermanos mayores miraban con interés.

Rachel se miró los pies. **-Bueno,... Como dije que fue mala... Y ... Aparte me dijo que yo ... parecía un chango** ... ... **lamí una paleta Tootsie pops, y una por cada compañero de clase... Y... Ellos lo dejaron en su mochila**...** Fue algo así como una masa pegajosa...** "

Quinn resopló con el fin de contener su risa. Santana ni siquiera intentó hacerlo. Puck miró a su hermana con orgullo.

**-No se rían-** Shelby dijo tratando de ocultar su propia sonrisa. **-Ese fue un mal movimiento, Rach. Estás castigada por una semana.-**

Santana observó divertida como Rachel dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. **-No se supone que quieras estar castigada- **le susurró al oído

**-No me gusta hacer la tarea sola-** susurró a su vez con una sonrisa.

* * *

Quinn se sentó rápidamente en la mesa de examen. Cuando Shelby le dijo a todos que tenían que ir de nuevo a los médicos, no había sido feliz. Santana no lo estaba cuando se les dijo que tenían que esperar al doctor. Todos ellos estaban esperando afuera de su puerta. Q vio al médico hablando en voz baja a Shelby. no era bueno. No era nada bueno.

Finalmente se volvieron a mirarla.

**-La infección empeoró, Quinn-** el médico le informó.

**-Genial-** suspiró. **-¿Es por eso que me siento como la muerte?-**

El médico le dio una leve sonrisa. **-Sí-** continuó más solemne.** -Vamos a tratarla, pero vamos a tener que hacer una cirugía sencilla podemos llegar más tarde esta noche y'-**

**-De ninguna manera-** respondió. **-No voy a hacer eso.-**

**-No tienes opción, cariño,** Shelby dijo acercándose a la chica.

**-Es ridículo!** **Sólo deme un poco de medicina-** dijo frenéticamente.

**-Me temo que no es tan fácil. tu piel ha crecido a lo largo de la infección. Necesitamos operarte. Tenemos que quitarlo y luego darte algunos antibióticos fuertes a través de una vía intravenosa.** El médico la miró casualmente.

**-No, no voy a hacer esto-** murmuró.

Shelby intercambió miradas con el médico. -**Voy a escribir lo que hay que hacer.-**

Quinn vio como el médico salió de la habitación.

**-No he ido a los médicos en toda mi vida-** dijo con un suspiro mientras Shelby la ayudó a vestirse.

**-Bueno, es la primera vez para todo-** dijo llevándola hacia el pasillo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Este Range Rover era más estrecho que nunca. Quinn estaba seguro de ello. Ella estaba aplastada en la ventana. Suspiró. Tal vez, no estaría tan aplastada si se hubiera escabullido tan lejos que pudo de Rachel, que estaba en el asiento del medio. No quería estar aquí. no quería ir al hospital. Dios, no quería hacer nada de eso.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

Quinn levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el coche se había detenido y no quedaba nadie, además de Rachel y ella.

**-Estoy bien-** dijo con una débil sonrisa.

La rubia cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo todo lo posible por mantener la compostura mientras se abría camino al hospital. Se estaba cerrando a todo el mundo y lo más importante su apariencia. no necesitaba su simpatía.

Caminaron a través de las puertas automáticas. siguió sin rumbo por caminos de paso. Shelby estaba pidiendo direcciones. De repente sintió una mano en su uniforme. Miró a su lado y vio que Rachel se aferraba a un lado de su falda. Su rostro se suavizó. La pequeña miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. La rubia supuso que la morena ni se dio cuenta de que extendió la mano para aferrarse, porque estaba demasiada ocupada escaneando el pasillo y de sus habitantes frente a ella. abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Santana envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Rachel y como le dio una mirada a Quinn, se acercó a Rachel unos pasos delante de ellos. Quinn no estaba segura de que significaba la mirada.

Finalmente, llegaron.

**-Quinn Fabray. Está aquí para el chequeo-** dijo la enfermera en el mostrador.

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Rellene este documento.-**

La rubia miró a su alrededor. No quería estar aquí y no quería que nadie estuviera aquí por su culpa. Sonaba como un disco rayado.

**-Quinn-.** Escuchó que llamaban su nombre. Se desanimó. No puede estar pasando.

**-Hey Quinnie-** El Dr. Pierce sonrió.

**-El médico me dijo que ibas a venir, te sacaremos de aquí en poco tiempo-**

La joven rubia miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que los otros tres estaban fuera del alcance del oído. Todos estaban sentados en silencio en la sala de espera. no parecía darse cuenta de sus caras de ansiedad.

**-¿Lo sabes?** -preguntó con un gemido cansado.

Le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza**. -Si, calabaza. Sabes que tu padre y yo no nos la llevábamos muy bien**. Su voz, sorprendentemente, no fue revestida por simpatía, sino que era sutil con comprensión.

negó con la cabeza con un gesto lloroso. Miró hacia abajo a sus pies. **-Pero a él le caías bien . Siempre fue así.-**

**-Le gustó lo que hacía, Quinn, pero no lo que soy-**, dijo el Dr. Pierce con una sonrisa. -**Y lo que soy es el mejor cirujano de aquí. Así que vamos a hacer esto.-**

**\- Yo solo quiero dormir….**

**-El sueño no va a hacer que esto desaparezca-** dijo Shelby suavemente.

**-Vamos a admitirte-** dijo el Dr. Pierce.

Shelby se volvió a Santana y Puck. **-Quédense aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-** señaló hacia el pasillo. -**ya vuelvo.-**

Rachel se levantó y fue con su madre. **-¿Puedo ir?-**

Shelby se agacho a la pequeña. **-No, bicho, quédate aquí por favor. Quédate con Sanny,. sabes lo mucho que odia los hospitales.-** Vio una mirada de pánico, la niña en silencio asintió. se inclinó y besó a su hija en la frente. **-Tú estás bien-**

La madre se dirigió a la rubia en silencio por el pasillo. Miró con una mueca de preocupación como los ojos suaves de la chica comenzaron a estar más cansados.

La rubia miró el vestido doblado sobre la cama. No podía hacer esto. no iba a hacerlo.

**-Q-** dijo el Dr. Pierce**. -Tenemos que echar un vistazo para ver lo que tengo que hacer.- **Vio la mirada de la chica con vacilación. **-Te prometo que voy a mirarlo y ver si no necesitas cirugía. **Suspiró. **-Escucha, sé que las cosas te han absorbido últimamente. Realmente, no lo sé. Sólo puedo imaginarlo. Pero confías en mí, ¿verdad Quinnie?.-**

La joven se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza. El Dr. Pierce lanzó una mirada más a Shelby y levantó la parte superior de Quinn. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras examinaba la espalda de la chica. Miró en silencio a Shelby y asintió.

* * *

Santana estaba con los brazos cruzados y las piernas cruzadas mientras observaba por el pasillo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a estar aquí. Fruncía el ceño para volver a su cara, cada vez que la curiosidad acerca de la situación de Quinn, aparecía en su mente. Se suponía que no la soportaba. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a olvidar por qué.

**-Tengo hambre-** dijo Rachel en voz baja. **-¿Tienes algo de dinero?-**

Santana la miró. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

**-Dudo que aquí haya máquinas expendedoras para vegetarianos-**

**-quiero dulces-**

**-Rachel-** dijo rodando los ojos.

**-¿Tienes algo de dinero?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-No, pero ¿sabes qué?-** se puso de pie. **-Iré a pedir.-**

caminó con cuidado por el pasillo donde estaban su madre y Quinn. vio un puñado de puertas. No estaba segura de qué puerta estaban Quinn y su madre. Hasta que oyó la voz de la rubia.

**-No voy a hacer esto!-** Oyó el grito procedente de la rubia.

Cayó algo en la habitación.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. La morena miró cuidadosamente a través de la grieta. Quinn estaba sentada con la espalda hacia la puerta. Su Uniforme de cherrios estaba levantado. Otra enfermera y Shelby estaban tratando de tranquilizarla. Su madre estaba acariciando su cabello y tratando de calmarla. Santana vio la bandeja que Q había derribado en el suelo.

**-Cariño, sólo tenemos que tomar tus signos vitales-** dijo la enfermera con suavidad.

**-No voy a hacer esto!- **Gritó**. -Por favor. Por favor-** susurró. Santana podía oír su voz. Miraba a Shelby. **-Voy a estar bien, lo juro- **

**-Deja que me vaya por favor- Por favor, deja que me vaya a casa-** No le hacía falta imaginar la súplica en los ojos llorosos de Quinn. Podía oírlo.

Fue en ese momento que Santana se dio cuenta a través de la puerta abierta, vio la espalda de Quinn porque su parte superior estaba aún levantada. Santana se congeló cuando la respiración se atascó en su garganta.

* * *

_Las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron de golpe y fue llevada a una gran luz. Incluso desde donde estaba tumbada en la camilla boca abajo, sabía que había un cambio. no estaba en la cabina con poca luz de la ambulancia. no se quejaba de dolor con cada bache en el camino. _

_Había estado tan agradecida de salir de esa casa y esa habitación, pero no había visto si llegaron a Rachel. Estar fuera de la ambulancia fue un paso más cerca para encontrarla._

_Respiraba entrecortadamente en la máscara que los enfermeros sostenían para ella. Los médicos y enfermeras se afanaban a su alrededor. No podía concentrarme en nada. No podía recordar cuánto tiempo había tenido el cinturón. Apenas recordaba cuando su brazo se sentía como que estaba siendo roto en dos. Todo lo que quería era asegurarse de que llegaron a su hermana. ¿Dónde estaba? no podía oírla. ¿Por qué no podía oírla?_

_**-¿Qué tenemos aquí?**__\- oyó a un médico preguntar._

_**-niña 8 años paliza brutal con lo que parece un cinturón y su brazo se rompió en al menos dos lugares-**_

_...Sus voces se desvanecieron en el fondo. _

_Parpadeó a través del dolor de su cuerpo. __**-Santana, levántate**__\- se dijo. Se levantó de la mesa con su brazo fuerte._

_**-Whoa, allí,-**__ escuchó a un médico decir. Vio a un joven médico que se sentaba al lado de ella para que pudiera verla. __**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**__ -preguntó. _F_runció el ceño. __**-¿Dónde está -¿Dónde está mi hermana?-**__ preguntó con voz ronca mientras empujaba la máscara de respiración a un lado._

_**-Ya viene detrás de ti-,**__ dijo el médico mirando a los otros enfermeros de guardia, que examinaban las heridas de Santana. _

_se estremeció ante el contacto a su espalda. __**–Necesito**__-. __**-Tengo que ver... -Tengo que verla- **_

_**-no estaba despierta cuando yo**__-... __**-Cuando la vi.-**__ Santana sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a exhalar mientras los recuerdos destellaron de nuevo a ella de apenas unas horas antes. -__**Tengo que asegurarme de que este bien. po-por favor.-**_

_-__**Hay que estar bien**__-, dijo el joven médico. __**-No se le puede ayudar a menos que estés bien.-**_

_**-No me importa**__\- dijo fríamente. __**-es...**__ hizo una mueca de dolor otra vez. -__**Todavía no tiene tres años los va a cumplir en un par de semanas.**__\- La morena se enjugó las lágrimas -__**Tengo que verla**__.-_

_Las puertas de la sala de emergencia se abrieron y un grupo de médicos se apiñaban alrededor de otra camilla, apresurados. _

_**-Dos años, niña-. Inconsciente en la escena. Extensos daños... Es malo-**__ informaron los médicos. _

_**-Podemos ver eso-**__ dijo un médico en frustración mientras corrían pasando por la camilla de Santana. -__**Que alguien me traiga un maldito equipo de trauma!-**_

_Un médico se alejó abriendo así una vista de foto de la niña en la camilla. Santana levantó la cabeza para mirar. El pequeño cuerpo estaba tendido sobre su espalda. Apenas podía verla magullada, cara manchada. Sin embargo, la pequeña mano inerte que yacía junto al cuerpo inmóvil seguía agarrando la pulsera trenzada que le había dado. Supo de inmediato quién era. __**Rachel **__susurró._

_**-Es necesario que te recuestes, cariño,-**__ dijo el joven médico. __**-¿Cómo se llaman?-**__ -preguntó frenéticamente. -__**¿Tenemos alguna información?-**_

_**-son las dos niñas Corcoran que faltaban.-**__ Un médico mayor se acercó a Santana bloqueándole la vista de Rachel. __**-Santana? Está bien. Vamos a cuidar bien de ti.-**_

_Ya no podía ver a su hermana. __**-Vete a la mierda!-**__ Santana soltó. no entendía realmente el peso de su insulto, pero sabía que Hiram le gritaba eso a ellos todo el tiempo. Se levantó. Tenía que llegar a Rach._

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**__ médico de guardia le preguntó. -__**Recuéstate en la camilla!-**_

_Santana empujó a los demás y caminó con una leve cojera lo más rápido que pudo hacia Rachel. De repente, había alguien más en su camino._

_**-Ven aquí, chico-**__ un enfermero dijo tratando de recoger a la niña. _

_**-¡No me toques!-**__ -gritó pateándolo en las rodillas. Sintió otro brazo alrededor de ella, comenzó a agitarse y a gritar a pesar del dolor que sacudía todo su cuerpo. __**-me necesita! Déjenme ir!-**__estaba gritando tanto que ni siquiera sintió la aguja que entraba en su brazo, después la oscuridad se hizo cargo…_

Santana volvió al presente con un sobresalto. Había por lo menos seis marcas de latigazos en la espalda. La morena estaba muy familiarizada con ellos. Se dio cuenta de uno claramente infectado. Probablemente era la razón por la qué estaba allí. La rubia se debatía. no era la perra líder que la gente conocía. Por primera vez, Santana dejó ver a la niña asustada, la niña asustada que todavía se sentía como si fuera a veces.

* * *

**-Déjame ir!-** gritó. **-Quiero ir a casa-**

La rubia trató de levantarse. **-No puedo hacer esto. Déjame ir!-**

**-Quinn, hay que prepararte para la cirugía-** Shelby intentó. **-Por favor, escúchame.-**

La mujer tomó el rostro de la chica**. -no es una opción, cariño. Estás herida y enferma, tenemos que arreglar esto. Entiendo que tienes miedo, pero voy a estar aquí en cada paso-**

Quinn hizo una pausa por un momento cerrando los ojos bordeados de lágrimas **No**, se dijo. no iba a permitirse a sí misma necesitar esto. la apartó.

**-Por favor, deja que me vaya-** dijo**. -No voy a desnudarme! No voy a hacer esto! Sólo déjame ir!-**

comenzó a empujar a una de las enfermeras frente a ella. Shelby fue a interceptar, pero algo o alguien la detuvieron. Alguien se le adelantó.

Santana no estaba segura de lo que se hizo cargo, pero algo hizo. Entró en la habitación con pasos de gigante y no oía las llamadas de su madre. Puso su mano sobre la chica. La rubia dejó de luchar más por la sorpresa en estado de shock. Santana se acercó a la cara de Q.

**-Cálmate-** Santana susurró en un tono que casi sonaba suave. **-Mira, lo entiendo. no quieres la ayuda de nadie, pero ambas sabemos que te sientes como una mierda por sólo permitir que te ayuden. Si no lo haces, te sedaran, tienes que calmarte-**

**-Santana- **la voz de su madre finalmente rompió las barreras de la rubia.

Q hizo un gesto débil, identificó algo diferente en los ojos de la chica, algo familiar. volvió a procesar sus palabras. La realización la golpeó como un tren. La morena había hecho esto antes.

**-Quiero que todos ustedes me dejen mientras me cambio-** dijo mirando a las mujeres en la habitación.

Shelby asintió, ella y Santana empezaron a salir detrás de las enfermeras.

**-Excepto Santana-**

La morena miró a Q por un momento. No estaba segura en lo que se estaba metiendo. La madre miró a las dos chicas.

**-Vamos a estar fuera. Quinn tienes diez minutos- **dijo Shelby.

La puerta se cerró, se levantó de la mesa de examen. Santana dio un paso adelante para ayudarla.

**-Estoy bien- **dijo rápidamente. **-no necesito tu ayuda.-**

**-Entonces ¿por qué quieres que me quede?-** contraatacó.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Quinn comenzó a desplegarse el vestido.

**-Date la vuelta, Sicko-** dijo entre dientes.

Santana lo hizo. No estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró con desesperación el pomo de la puerta con ganas de abrirla y no estar aquí. Era demasiado.

**-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, te voy a matar-** dijo con veneno familiar, pero fue inusualmente débil.

San negó con la cabeza. **-no quiero hacer publicidad de que eres mi nuevo plan de estudios adicional, muchas gracias.-**

Otro silencio las cubrió.

**-¿Cuándo te sedaron?-** le preguntó mientras se ataba la parte posterior de su vestido con una mueca de dolor. **-puedes darte la vuelta ahora.-**

San se dio la vuelta, pero no miró a la chica. Quinn esperó a que respondiera a su pregunta. vio a la morena con ojos nuevos. La familiaridad se estaba convirtiendo en mucho, pero su curiosidad era casi demasiada.

Un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**-Todo listo?-** oyó a Shelby preguntar desde el otro lado.

**-Sí-** dijo la morena levantando los ojos al encontrarse con los ojos de Q. -**está todo hecho-**

se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Quinn perdió la esperanza de una respuesta. Se miró las manos. Tal vez no vio lo que creyó ver en los ojos de Santana.

**-Cuando Rachel y yo fuimos traídas aquí-** La voz de San, entró por el silencio y la trajo al cuarto

Quinn miró a la chica mira por encima del hombro. No la miró a los ojos, pero miró en otra dirección. -**Tenía 8 años-** dijo en voz baja. **-Sólo quería... estaba tratando de llegar a ella... y pateé a un enfermero en las rodillas-**

sonrió y la morena la miró a los ojos.

**-Era un peligro para el personal- dijo** con un suspiro. **-Mira, sé que no quieres hacer esto, pero hay que ponerte bien o de lo contrario sólo va a empeorar.-** le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Así que deja de ser una tonta.-**

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. San se reunió brevemente los ojos de su madre.

**-Santana?-** Quinn la llamó desde la cama. Se dio la vuelta. **-Esto no quiere decir que somos amigas.-**

Santana se burlaba. **-Tendrías que pagarme más dinero en el mundo para ser tu amiga-**

Q negó con la cabeza y vio como la morena salió de la habitación por un breve momento en que no se sentía tan sola. Sin embargo, una enfermera entró de nuevo con un kit de vía intravenosa y volvió a estar enojada.

* * *

Rachel vio como Santana desapareció por el pasillo. Sintió una acumulación de ansiedad en el pecho.

**-¿A dónde va?-** -preguntó sin dejar de mirar el pasillo.

**-ella te lo dijo, Rach,-** Puck dijo sin levantar la vista de la revista.

Rachel no respondió. Había algo en todos los hospitales que era lo mismo. Una camilla con personas vestidas con batas pasaron corriendo junto a ella.

**-Muévanse! Tenemos que llegar hasta la sala de emergencias,- **el doctor gritó.

Dio un paso a un lado y miró detrás de ellos, a como la camilla desapareció. Sintió un ardor familiar en el pecho. Quinn iba a morir? ¿Dónde estaba San?

**-Rachel,-** dijo detrás de ella.

Vio otro equipo de médicos delante de ella.

**-Rachel-** Puck le susurró al oído. Se volvió y su cuerpo estaba arrodillado detrás de ella. lo miró con ojos suaves y jóvenes. Estaba molesta. Esto era demasiado para ella. **-¿Quieres venir a sentarte conmigo, bicho? Este lugar está un poco raro.-**

Se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió de vuelta a las sillas. Se sentó lo más cerca que pudo a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Podía oír su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el de ella. Los olores de los hospitales eran los mismos. Los sonidos eran lo mismo y tenían el mismo aspecto. Sintió su brazo que estaba envuelto alrededor de suyo de nuevo tirando de ella en su regazo.

**-Noah-,** comenzó. No quería ser un bebé.

**-¿Por favor?-** le susurró al oído.

Asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que su hermano Puck nunca lo admitiría, pero él la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba. Apoyó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra su pecho. Seguía mirando por el pasillo a la espera de Santana.

**-¿Está con Quinn?- **Preguntó Rachel.

**-Probablemente. Mamá también-** dijo Noah mientras descansaba su mejilla contra el costado de su cabeza.

**-No puede estar sola-** susurró mirando hacia abajo.

Puck sintió un dolor en el pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Rachel con un poco más de fuerza. Él sabía que no estaba hablando de Santana. **-No, bicho. Voy a asegurarme de que no lo esté.-**

Otra camilla corrió. Puck sintió que su hermanita se tensaba en sus brazos. Él siseó el costado de su cabeza suavemente. Podía sentir que su aliento se enganchaba en el pecho. Tenía que sacarla de aquí. Era demasiado.

* * *

_**-Entonces, ¿quieres decirme lo que Santana hizo**__?- Natalie preguntó casualmente apretando el botón del ascensor._

_Miró a la mujer alta. Puede tener 9 años, en realidad casi 10. Pero no iba a delatar a su hermana, incluso si fuera culpa de ella de que no iba a ver a Rachel. Noah negó con la cabeza. Ella no debería haber tirado esa silla. Ambos coincidieron en que odiaban las reglas en la casa hogar. Sin embargo, Santana parecía que no se preocupaba por eso. Ella estaba rompiendo las reglas. Y esta visita, fue lo único que, además de tiempo con Noah, podían quitarle para que viera que las reglas no estaban allí para divertirse._

_**Noah?**__ -preguntó al ver que el muchacho había estado en silencio._

_**-¿Voy a ser capaz de estar un largo tiempo con Rach?**__ Puck preguntó en voz baja mientras el ascensor sonó._

_**-Creo que sí, pero tendrás que ser muy suave-**__ dijo Natalie. _

_Él la miró con ojos indignados. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que no lo haría?_

_**-Nunca he sido todo menos amable con ella,**__ dijo con el ceño fruncido.__** Es mi hermanita-**_

_**-Lo sé, amigo-**__ dijo. __**-Tu mamá me lo dijo- ¿sabes? Creo que sólo necesitaba escucharlo de ti.-**_

_Él asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho. Se había asegurado estar en su mejor comportamiento. Incluso cuando Luke O'Neal trató de empujarlo en el desayuno no lanzó sus cereales en su cara. Era astuto. De cualquier manera, se aseguró de no quedar atrapado. Necesitaba ver a Rachel._

_El vestíbulo tenía animales en todas partes. Noah frunció el ceño. Sabía que este era el ala bebé, pero ¿por qué todo el mundo asume que los bebés amaban a los animales. Se detuvieron afuera de una puerta. Miró a Natalie._

_**-Ha estado sola todo este tiempo?**__ -preguntó mirando a la mujer a los ojos._

_No respondió de inmediato. Ella lo miraba de la misma manera que todos los otros adultos lo miraban: no le podían decir la verdad._

_No esperó su respuesta. __**-Debería haberme traído hasta aquí antes.-**_

_No tuvo que esperar por ella. Abrió la puerta frente a él. Rachel estaba acostada en una cuna grande como la cama del hospital, excepto que tenía lados que no eran de madera, como eran cuando era pequeña, eran de metal. Lo reconsideró quizás eran un plástico duro. Tenía la cara magullada. Tenía un ojo negro. Llevaba una bata de hospital fea que parecía demasiado grande para ella. Tenía un chupete de color amarillo en su boca y apretaba una pulsera de trenzas en una mano y un oso de peluche en la otra._

_Había tantas máquinas conectadas a ella. Tenía una cosa extraña en su dedo. Tenía monitores. Había una línea de vía intravenosa. Noah endureció su rostro. Ella no debería estar aquí._

_**-No ha hablado con nadie desde que está aquí. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ella,-**__él oyó a Natalie diciéndole por detrás. Se volvió y la miró. Estaba de rodillas detrás de él._

_**-va a hablar conmigo-,**__ dijo. _

_Se acercó a la cama en silencio. Rachel abrió los ojos con un salto. Instintivamente retrocedió._

_**-Bicho, soy yo-**__ susurró. _

_Soltó su oso y lo miró. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. trató de levantarse._

_**-No, cariño, tienes que recostarte-**__ dijo una enfermera. _

_Noah levantó la mano. -__**Lo tengo-**__ Sin decir una palabra, se metió en la cama con ella. Era un poco más alto y corpulento que todo el mundo en su clase, pero haría cualquier cosa por ella y sabía que lo necesitaba. Se acostó a su lado y dejó estirar sus brazos con ella._

_**-Su ritmo cardíaco está bajando. Se está tranquilizando**__\- dijo una enfermera mirando en el monitor del corazón. -__**ha estado tan al límite desde que fue traída, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias...-**_

_La enfermera se apagó cuando el muchacho lo miró. El volvió su atención de nuevo a Rachel. Alargó su mano y cogió la mano._

_**-¿Quieres quitarte el chupete binkie y hablar conmigo, bicho?-**__ Noah le preguntó con suavidad. Rachel miró a Natalie y la enfermera. __**-No te preocupes por ellas. Es sólo tú y yo.-**_

_Rachel sacó el chupete y se acercó a su hermano mayor. _

_**-Sanny?-**__ -le preguntó en voz baja. Su voz era áspera por falta de uso._

_**-está bien- **__dijo con una sonrisa. -__**quería venir hoy, pero no pudo.-**_

_Sus cansados ojos buscaron los suyos__**. -Ella está bien-**__ dijo de nuevo._

_**-Cántame mi canción?-**__ le susurró al oído._

_Lo Dudó. Le dolía mucho cantar esa canción ahora que su padre se había ido. Sin embargo, sus grandes ojos castaños lo hicieron reconsiderar. Él tiró de ella suavemente en sus brazos y tarareaba en voz baja al oído. Después de un rato, finalmente comenzó a cantar._

_**-Cierra los ojos y te extrañare**__… susurró mientras cantaba la canción en voz baja._

_Un silencio cayó sobre ellos. Rachel se puso su chupete y se apoyó en él. Ella estaba temblando ligeramente, pero se sentía más segura y así lo hizo. Natalie se acercó a la cama y sugirió que mirarán una película. Natalie le susurró en el oído a Noah y le dijo que Rachel no había estado comiendo. Dos horas más tarde, una película había terminado y el niño había convencido a Rachel comer la mitad de la comida que le trajeron. Él sólo le había gruñido a un enfermero que había tratado de tomar los signos vitales de Rachel. Natalie miró al chico inmediatamente y negó con la cabeza con desaprobación. Aparte las cosas se sentían casi normal, además del hecho de que estaban en el hospital y ella estaba herida._

_finalmente se quedó dormida agarrando a Noah. _

_**-Noah, es hora de volver-**__ dijo Natalie. _

_Se sentó en silencio y tuvo cuidado de no despertarla. Con facilidad y suavidad, se levantó de la cama. comenzó a alejarse en silencio, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Se volvió y la miró. se veía tan pequeña y sola en esa cama. No podía dejarla así._

_**-No puedo dejarla. Despertará sola-**__ dijo. __**-Tengo que despertarla. Tengo que decirle..**_

_**-Noah, no lo creo-**_

_Se acercó a su oído. __**-Bicho, bicho-**__ susurró. Se movió y con un salto, abrió los ojos. le apartó el pelo suavemente__**. -Me tengo que ir-**__ Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Rach._

_**-No!**__ Gritó todavía con su chupete. __**–No!**__ comenzó a sollozar._

_**-Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero él se tiene que ir**__\- dijo Natalie suavemente. __**-Voy a tratar de traerlo de vuelta mañana.-**_

_**-¿No puedo quedarme?**__ Noah le pregunto. observó a Rachel que comenzaba desesperarse._

_Una enfermera entró le quitó el chupete y le puso una máscara de respiración sobre la boca. _

_**-Lo siento, Noah- **__dijo Natalie.__**-Vamos a centrarnos en ella.**_

_Volvió a mirar su pequeño cuerpo. No quería dejarla. No podía, pero tenía que hacerlo._

_**Estoy aquí contigo todo el tiempo, bicho.**__ Respiró profundo.__** -Estoy aquí-**__ susurró. __**-Sé valiente.**__ Alzó la mano y le besó en la frente. __**Te amo bicho!**_

_Rachel siguió llorando, una enfermera trató de calmarla y a Noah se lo llevaron. Quería luchar. Quería patear. Sabía que eso era lo que haría Santana, pero que no podía hacer eso delante de Rachel. En su lugar, tuvo que hacer lo que le hacía daño, tenía que alejarse de ella. Natalie se detuvo en los ascensores y esperaron en silencio. El chico estaba mirando a sus pies. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron._

_**-Debería haber recibido ayuda antes-**__ dijo mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerró. _

_No vio a Natalie mirándolo. _

* * *

.

Puck fue sacado de su memoria por las respiraciones de Rachel enganchados más en su pecho. Podía sentirlo en su espalda. Mientras que su pequeño cuerpo de setenta libras apenas le causaba perturbación, se estaba volviendo demasiado estresado.

**-Rach?** murmuró tratando de llamar su atención. se volvió y apoyó la cara contra él. Ella no podría estar aquí. Estaba empezando a enloquecer, porque estaba empezando a recordar.

Dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Santana y Shelby caminando hacia ellos.

…

**-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?-** Shelby preguntó mientras ella y Santana se iban de nuevo hacia la sala de espera.

**-Nada- **Santana se encogió de hombros mientras deliberadamente apretó el paso de nuevo yendo con sus hermanos.

Estaba preocupada por su hija. Estaba preocupada por Quinn. tenia la esperanza de que estaba esperando que ellos volvieran a la sala de espera antes de que Rachel viera una camilla de un algún tipo dirigiéndose a cirugía o que escuchara un monitor de frecuencia cardiaca. Necesitaba alimentar a sus tres hijos y llevarlos a la cama, pero también tenía que poner a otra niña en una camilla para la cirugía. Respiró hondo mientras se convenció. Necesitaba tenerlos juntos y lo más importante, necesitaba un plan.

Shelby vio a su joven hija acurrucada a noah sabía que tenían que salir del hospital. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que todo había sucedido, pero ningún hospital trajo todo de vuelta. Siempre fue así. Divisó el pecho de su hija que se empezaba a levantar.

**-Parece que va a llevar un tiempo-** dijo Shelby suavemente mientras Rachel se levantó de las rodillas de Puck y se inclinó hacia el lado de su hermana. San comenzó acariciarle el pelo largo y oscuro. -**Vayan a buscar algo de cenar. Yo les enviaré un mensaje-** Bajó la mirada a la Corcoran más joven. **-¿Todavía tienes tu inhalador en la mochila?-**

La niña asintió con la cabeza mirando alrededor.

**-Deberías volver con Quinn-** dijo Rachel en voz baja.

**-Nos vemos mamá- **respondió Santana tranquilamente tomando la mano de Rachel. Le dio a su madre una mirada suave. **-Vamos, bicho. Si tienes suerte eliges el restaurante.-**

San empezó a bajar por el pasillo con Rachel. Puck besó a su madre suavemente en la mejilla y siguió tras ellas.

Shelby los observó hasta que desaparecieron en el ascensor. los necesitaba tanto como la necesitaban. Se fue por el pasillo de vuelta con Quinn, con la esperanza de que pudiera convencer a la chica para ir a la cirugía.

**-Shelby-** oyó su nombre detrás de ella.

Se volvió. **-Valerie,** dijo con una sonrisa. Alargó la mano hacia la madre de la mejor amiga de su hija. -**¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**

**-Simplemente le traje la cena a Tom**. Dio un pequeño suspiro. -**He oído que Quinn está viviendo contigo ahora.-**

asintió. No estaba segura de cuanto sabía su amiga de la situación. Ella eligió honrar la privacidad de Quinn.

**-Ella y Britt han sido amigas desde siempre.** **Una vez que las chicas comenzaron la escuela secundaria ella llegó con menos frecuencia. **Valeria Pierce negó con la cabeza. **-Tendría que haber visto las señales**... **yo hubiera...**

Shelby tomó la mano de su amiga. **Podemos enterrar lo que nosotros debimos haber hecho. Dios mío, no lo sé, pero eso no ayuda a nadie.-**

**-¿Está en cirugía?** -preguntó la mujer de cabello rubio.

**-Todavía no-**dijo con un suspiro. **.-Está luchado. Está asustada. Y no la culpo.-**

**-Lo estás haciendo bien, Shelby-** dijo Valerie con una sonrisa, la mujer se sintió aliviada de que Shelby había tomado a la chica. Le liberó de esa carga. Sin embargo, Shelby vio diferente a Valerie. Estaba acostumbrada a luchar por sus hijos. Para la mayoría de la gente parecía que era angustioso, y de una manera lo era, para Shelby era una necesidad. Eso no hacia a Valeria una mala persona. Era mejor, porque en su línea de trabajo, Shelby vio a la gente llevar a los niños a salir de la piedad y su propia necesidad…

**-Gracias** asintió. **Ella estuvo en tu su casa mientras crecía. ¿Cuáles fueron las cosas que disfrutaba?-**

Valerie pensó**. Era una niña tan linda. Tranquila, obediente y educada. Pasó un gran tiempo con la abuela de Brittany antes de morir. Tenían una relación muy especial. Recuerdo lo que me dijo una Judy muy intoxicada, le valío, no le importaba que Quinn fuera al funeral-.** Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. **-Había tantos signos. No sabía que fuera tan malo.**\- encontró los ojos de Shelby. -E**s un hueso duro de roer. Significa mucho para nosotros y puedo ver que significa mucho para tí. Si la conozco como creo que sí, se va a calmar cuando se dé cuenta de que te llevaste a los niños. Rachel está creciendo tan rápido.**

Shelby dio una sonrisa de orgullo. **-Lo sé. Es difícil de creer, pero sigue siendo mi niña.-**

**\- siempre lo será-** dijo Valerie con una sonrisa. **-Voy a dejar que vuelvas con Q**. **Envíale todo mi amor.-**

Shelby asintió y echó a andar por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta de Quinn. Una enfermera estaba a su lado tratando de encontrar una vena para ponerle la vía intravenosa y estaba luchando con claridad.

**-¡Ay!** ¿**Está busca de una vena o estás cavando en busca de almejas?** Q ladró.

**-Quinn-** Shelby la regañó.

**-Te dije que no quiero estar aquí**, a**puesto a que Rachel se quiere ir a casa. ¿Nos podemos ir?-**

**-Acabo de enviar a los niños afuera un rato**-

**-¿Por qué?** -preguntó, mientras su cara se redujo ligeramente.

**-Porque vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo** respondió en voz baja**. -Cuanto más tiempo luches, más tiempo vamos a estar aquí.** Llamó la atención de Quinn. **-Y no importa..-**

Quinn frunció el ceño. Miró a la enfermera**. -¿ya lo has encontrado?-**

No quería que todo el mundo estuviera esperando porque estaba siendo estúpida. comenzó a repensar en el apego de Rachel con ella antes. Odiaba los hospitales tanto como Quinn. Frunció el ceño. Santana había dicho que tenía 8 años cuando ella y Rachel entraron aquí.

Rachel Tendría 3 ¿no? Quinn se mordió el labio. Estaba asustada en el hospital ahora. No podía imaginar estar a los 3 años en el hospital.

**-No quiero hacer esto** dijo Quinn mirando Shelby.

**-Quinn-**

**-Pero quiero salir de aquí-** terminó. **-Y tengo la sensación de que haciendo esta mierda es la única manera que puedo.-**

Shelby suspiró y le dio una sonrisa. **-Gracias.-**

**-No lo hago por ti**-, dijo, mirando a la enfermera de nuevo mientras continuaba buscando alrededor de la vena. **-Ni siquiera lo hago por mí** **. Yo** ..." miró hacia otro lado por un momento. **-Lo estoy haciendo porque Puck y Santana no saben nada acerca de la comida vegetariana.** **Quiero decir ... eres su mamá y yo solo estoy tomando tu tiempo..**

Shelby se inclinó y besó a Quinn en la frente haciéndola saltar de sorpresa.

**-Gracias-** susurró** \- no estás tomando mi tiempo. Quiero estar aquí contigo. Los niños van entender eso-**

**-Lo dudo-** murmuró.

**-Te lo garantizo- **

Tomó más de veinte minutos, pero finalmente estaba lista para la cirugía. Dr. Pierce entró a la habitación.

**-Muy bien, Q-** dijo suavemente. **-Vamos a llevarte ahora. Pronto estarás de vuelta con Shelby relájate.-**

**-No es relajante-** Murmuró

Ella miró ansiosamente a su alrededor.

**-Voy a estar aquí cuando te despiertes Cariño, **Shelby dijo dándole un beso en la frente de nuevo.

Quinn se apartó. No iba a acercarse a esta mujer. No era su madre. Pensó de nuevo, no es que su madre nunca fuera alguien reconfortante.

**-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella-** dijo el Dr. Pierce

La mujer vio como la camilla de la rubia desapareció por el pasillo y sintió una punzada familiar.

* * *

_Se quedó sin rumbo fijo por la ventana de la sala de espera. _

**-Ella**_** va a estar bien, Shelby**__, Natalie le aseguró._

**-**_**no sabes eso-**__ dijo sin levantar la vista de la ventana. Sacudió la cabeza tratando todo lo posible de mantener sus lágrimas de rabia. __**-Lo que ese bastardo le hizo, a ellos... sabes que va a dejar huella. Pasaré el resto de mi vida preguntándome cómo serían sus vidas si no los hubiera dejado.-**_

**-**_**Shelby, pensaste que estaban a salvo con tu marido. No podrías haber predicho que esto iba a pasar -**__._

_**\- lo debería haber sabido-**__ masculló. -__**Ver a San y Noah hoy, me rompió el corazón. Ella esta tan enojada conmigo. Tiene todo el derecho a estarlo. Vi la culpabilidad en los ojos de Noah. ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?-**_

**-**_**Tomando un paso a la vez con paciencia y tolerancia- **__dijo en voz baja._

_Shelby negó con la cabeza. Ella tenía que centrarse en el momento. __**Que cirugía está teniendo Rachel?-**_

_**Es para reparar algunas heridas**__ informó Natalie. __**-Están tomando pequeños pasos a la vez.-**_

_Shelby suspiró. __**-Yo sólo quiero abrazarla. Eso es todo lo que quiero.-**_

**-**_**Corcoran?-**_

_Se volvió hacia el doctor. -__**Soy Shelby, la madre.-**_

_El médico sonrió amablemente. __**Parece que sólo necesitará una cirugía más para la próxima semana y luego puede salir del hospital**__. El doctor miró a Natalie. Tuvo cuidado de no decir a casa. El caso era demasiado complicado para ser tan fácil ir a casa._

**-**_**¿Podemos verla? **__Preguntó Shelby. __**¿Puedo cogerla?**_

_El doctor asintió y las condujo por el pasillo. El papel de la pared de los animales parecía que estaban burlándose de ella._

**-**_**La pusimos en una cama especial para adultos en caso de que quieras sentarte con ella- **__informó al tiempo que abría la puerta._

_Su pequeña niña estaba acostada tranquilamente en la camilla. Shelby se acercó y le acarició el pelo suavemente._

_**-Hola mi pequeña,**__ Shelby contuvo las lágrimas. __**-Estoy aquí. Mamá está aquí.**_

_Agarró la pequeña mano entre las suyas. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar los tubos y los monitores. Vio los moretones en su cara y le trajo tanta furia a su corazón. El pequeño cuerpo se agitó y saltó al sentir las manos de alguien._

_**-Shhhh-**__ susurró Shelby. __**-Es sólo mami. Estoy aquí, cariño.-**_

_Los ojos amoratados de Rachel se abrieron. Miró a Shelby en estado de shock y pavor._

_**-Mami?-**__ susurró._

_Dio un sollozo. __**-Sí cariño, estoy aquí-**_

_Apoyó la mano en la mejilla de Rachel y apoyó la frente a la de ella le dio un beso tembloroso. La niña alzó la mano y puso la mano en la mejilla de su madre._

_**-No llores, mami- **__susurró. Estaba tan tranquila por la vía intravenosa que habían introducido en su mano. -__**Has venido. lo sabía.-**_

_La madre dejó escapar otro sollozo. __**-Lo siento mucho, Rach.-**__ Los ojos de la niña se estaban poniendo pesados de nuevo. -__**¿Puedo acurrucarme contigo? ¿mamá puede acurrucarse contigo?**_

_La niña asintió con la cabeza. Natalie sacudió la cabeza. Pudo haber tenido 2 años, haber pasado un trauma más allá de cualquier explicación, pero allí, en brazos de su madre, estaba en casa._

* * *

**-Shelby**\- el Dr. Pierce la llamó. Levantó la vista y se enjugó una lágrima con el recuerdo.

**-¿Está bien?- ** -preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

Dr. Pierce sonrió. **-Lo hizo muy bien.-**


	11. Chapter 11

capítulo 11

Shelby se puso de pie y miró al Dr. Pierce con una inclinación de cabeza. **-¿Cuándo puedo llevarla a casa? –a nuestra casa-**

El Dr. Pierce la miró con una pequeña sonrisa**. -Una vez que llegamos allí, nos dimos cuenta de que las ronchas estaban más bajas por la espalda, las nalgas y la parte superior de los muslos**

**-En su mayor parte, parecía que estaban sanando bien, pero había algunas que tenían que ser drenadas por la infección. Tendrá que usar vendajes por el fin de semana ya despues el Dr. Wiseman puede retirarlas el lunes.** **-Aunque no cubrimos las infecciones en su mayor parte, todavía le estamos dando una vía intravenosa completa de antibióticos**. **Quiero asegurarme de que este todo bien-.** Vio la mirada de Shelby, de confusión. **-Vete a casa con los niños.** **-Despertara por lo menos, en 12 horas-**

Frunció el ceño. Ella acababa de quitar el recuerdo de ver a su hija de dos años en el hospital. No quería dejar sola a Quinn aquí. Incluso si estaba inconsciente, no podía hacerlo. Dolía mucho

**-No puedo dejarla aquí**\- dijo abrazando con más fuerza su abrigo que fue cubierto sobre sus brazos.

**-Shelby-** dijo el Dr. Pierce suavemente. **-Ella te tiene. Estarás aquí antes de que despierte. Dormirá toda la noche.** Suspiró y miró por encima del hombro mientras recogía sus pensamientos**. -Tus hijos se ven agotados-**

Siguió su mirada y vio a sus tres hijos salir del ascensor. Dio un profundo suspiro. No podía dejarlos solos esta noche. Sabía que al menos uno de ellos tendría pesadillas esta noche. Sobre todo sabía que estaban atrapados en su pasado a causa del hospital. Sin embargo, todavía estaba destrozada. No podía dejarla sola.

**-Sí, lo están**\- dijo con otro suspiro mirando su reloj. -**Son casi las 10**. Negó con la cabeza. **-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no puedo llevármela? -Por qué no puedo llevar esos medicamentos a casa conmigo?-**

Miró por encima del hombro y vio los ojos de Puck, y en silencio le dijo que se llevara a las chicas a la sala de espera.

**-Porque son más agresivas y efectivas de esta manera**\- **-Tiene una infección terrible, Shelby. Estamos arreglando esto-** le dio una suave sonrisa. **-Valerie todavía está aquí. Ella está muy molesta por todo esto, sobre todo porque la conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo...** **-Estoy muy molesto por toda esta situación**. **-Britt no conoce los detalles, pero está preocupada también-** **Escucha, voy a decirle a Valeria que se quede con Q así no estará sola**. **Melanie está de vacaciones de otoño de Yale y está en casa con Brittany**. **-Sé que a Valerie le encantaría quedarse-** Vio como Shelby lo considerado y miró por encima del hombro de nuevo. **-Rachel está bien?-** de repente, se preguntó.

Shelby se volvió y vio que estaba sentada en el regazo de Puck con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y Santana frotándole la espalda. Podía ver desde el otro lado de la habitación las respiraciones enganchadas de la joven Corcoran. Suspiró.

**-Ha tenido el nebulizador durante toda la semana. Probablemente necesita otro tratamiento- Además de que todos no somos fans de los hospitales- Han pasado demasiado tiempo en ellos.** **Necesito llegar a casa.-** La mujer puso la mano en la frente. **-Se honesto conmigo, Tom.** Lo miró a los ojos. **-Quinn está bien. Va a estar bien, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, Shelby, lo estará**. **Siempre hay riesgos menores, menores complicaciones, pero ella está mejorando.** **-Todo lo que necesita es descanso y estos antibióticos-** El Dr. Pierce le aseguró. Sacó su teléfono**. -Déjame llamar a Valerie. Nos sentaremos con ella**. **¿ok?** Shelby asintió y le dio un pequeño guiño. Miró a los niños. **-Voy a dejar que les digas y si quieres te puedo llevar de regreso a su habitación.**\- Puso su mano en el hombro. **-Va a estar bien.-**

Le dio a su viejo amigo una sonrisa pero salió más como una mueca. **-Gracias, Tom.- **

Él tenía el teléfono en su oído mientras esperaba que su esposa contestara. Asintió con la cabeza. **-Por supuesto**\- Él miró en la dirección de los niños. **-Si ella no puede esperar el nebulizador antes de que llegue a casa házmelo saber.-**

Shelby hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia los niños.

* * *

**-Está despierta?-** Rachel preguntó que seguía apoyada a su hermano, pero se incorporó un poco. Shelby dio una sonrisa a la cara de su hija cansada.

**-No, cariño-** dijo, sentándose al otro lado de los niños. **-va a pasar la noche aquí-**

**-¿Qué?-** Preguntó Santana.

**-¿Por qué?-** Rachel preguntó inclinándose hacia su madre.

**-Tiene que estar conectada a una vía intravenosa de antibióticos por la noche.** El **Dr. Pierce cuidará bien de ella**. **Las infecciones están siendo atendidas, pero no puede tener el IV en casa. va a estar durmiendo por el resto de la noche.** Permitió que los niños absorbieran sus palabras.

**-¿Está bien?-** Noah preguntó apretando su agarre suavemente sobre Rachel.

**-Lo está. Y va a mejorar una vez que tenga todos esos medicamentos en su sistema-** les aseguró

**-va a odiar a estar aquí-** dijo Santana poniendo su mano tranquilizadora en la espalda de Rachel.

**-Lo sé- -Pero va a mejorar**\- Vio a su hija cuidadosamente mientras procesaba la información.

**-No deberías dejarla-** susurró Rachel. **-No puedes. Somos su familia.-**

Shelby se mordió el labio. **-Va a estar con Valerie, bicho. No estará sola. Y vamos a estar de vuelta antes de que despierte.-** Vio temor en Rachel. **-Lo prometo-**

**-Puedo verla antes de que nos vayamos?-** La pregunta de Rachel era apenas un susurro.

**-Bicho, es tarde. Está durmiendo-** dijo Santana suavemente.

**-Sólo... Tengo que asegurarme de que este bien-** murmuró.

Shelby le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-ok bicho.-** Ella le tendió la mano a su hija más joven y la niña la tomó. **-¿Quieren venir?-** preguntó mirando a sus dos hijos mayores.

Noah negó con la cabeza. Santana se cruzó de brazos.

**-No-** dijo ella con claridad.

* * *

Santana vio como su madre y su hermana iban desapareciendo por el pasillo.

**-Esto es una mierda-** le dijo a su hermano.

**-¿Crees en ella como familia**?- Noah preguntó apoyándose contra la parte posterior de la silla de la sala de espera.

**-¿Qué piensas, Sherlock?-** Preguntó Santana.

**-Es... Extraño...-** dijo ya cuando Rachel y Shelby finalmente desaparecieron por la esquina**-Quiero decir es Quinn Fabray-**

Santana lo miró atentamente.**-Sí, lo sé.-**

**-Familia-** dijo Noah con una risita. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a otro médico pasando. **-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Odio este lugar-**

Miró por encima de su hermano. Dio un suspiro y se miró las manos. Sintió que sus manos estaban pegajosas. Odiaba los hospitales también, pero hace ocho años que no estaba allí tanto como Rachel, que ni fue capaz de visitarla mucho como Puck. **-La vistes más que yo en el hospital.-**

**-Eso es porque eras un dolor de traseros.-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dándole un codazo en el hombro.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio el rostro caído de su hermana.

**-Yo... Odiaba que ella estuviera allí sola.** **Eso es lo que la estaba asustando**\- dijo Santana. negó con la cabeza. -**Estaba tan... Yo no...**\- Santana recogió sus pensamientos. **-Estaba enojada... y yo-**

**-Tenías todo el derecho de estarlo-** Noah comenzó.

Santana lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se suavizó. **-me necesitaba.**

Suspiró. **-tenias ocho.-**

**-Eras el mayor y no sabías tirar sillas o destruir tu habitación**\- dijo Santana cruzando los brazos con más fuerza.

Noah se encogió de hombros. **-Todos tenemos nuestras habilidades-** Él le dio una suave sonrisa. **-La tienes ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa-**

**-Sí... Y en vez de estar castigada en casa por toda esta mierda ahora la estoy asustando en su lugar. Así que mucho mejor ahora que soy la causa de su ansiedad.-**

Puck observó a su hermana batallando consigo misma internamente. Extendió su brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de sus hombros tirando de ella en su costado. La chica se hundió en su hermano.

**-Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya-** murmuró. Le besó la parte superior de su cabeza con suavidad. **-Eres mi hermana y yo no estaba enojado contigo**. **Rachel no lo está, ni mamá.** Hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. **\- deja de ser enojada contigo sobre lo que pasó.-**

**-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo**,- Santana gruñó apoyándose contra su hermano.

* * *

Rachel tomó la mano de su madre y se dirigió con ella por el pasillo. Sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez. Tenía miedo de Quinn. No quería dejar a la chica que había llegado a aceptar como su hermana. No podía hacerlo. Su madre le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

**-Prometo que no estará sola, Rach,-** La madre dijo inclinándose cerca de su hija.

Se detuvieron en la puerta y Rach podía ver a a la rubia a través de la ventana. Shelby dio un triste suspiro mientras observaba a su hija ir tranquilamente por la puerta. Examinó todas las máquinas conectadas a la niña dormida. Dio un pequeño sollozo ahogado. Se volvió hacia su madre.

**-Va a estar bien, bicho,-** Shelby susurró inclinándose hacia abajo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña hija.

**-Rachel, voy a estar con ella toda la noche, ¿de acuerdo?-** Valerie dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

Había conocido a la niña desde que se habían mudado a la ciudad. Vio como Rachel miró a Valeria y luego a Quinn.

**-No puede despertar sola-** susurró. **-Da miedo- **

**-No lo estará, bicho-** susurró mientras besaba suavemente su frente **-Vamos, vamos a casa. Estaremos de vuelta antes de que despierte-**

La niña miró a su madre y le dio un pequeño guiño. **-Adiós, Quinn-** le susurró a la rubia en el oído. Shelby se acercó a la cama y le dio un suave beso en la frente. **-Estaremos de vuelta en la mañana-**

Mientras ella y Rachel se alejaron de la rubia, sentía una culpa familiarizada en su pecho. Regresó a ese mismo día…

_Shelby balanceaba a la niña en sus brazos, alrededor de la habitación. Poco después de que le habían permitido meterse en la cama del hospital junto a ella, las enfermeras le permitieron coger a la pequeña. Con todas las máquinas que estaban conectadas, no fue tan fácil a como Shelby recordaba coger a su bebé. Dio un profundo suspiro. Solía ser capaz de recogerla fácilmente al levantarse. Le dio una suave sonrisa. Recordó cuando todavía estaba con Leroy y cómo todas las mañanas iba a saludar a su bebé. Ella siempre estaría de pie en la cuna a la espera de comenzar su día._

_Ahora no podía levantar a su hija con la misma facilidad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que si Rachel podía levantarse a sí misma. Para llegar a ella desde la cama-cuna, las enfermeras tenían que ayudar a Shelby a maniobrar alrededor de los cables del monitor del corazón, la cosa rara del oxígeno en el dedo, una vía intravenosa en su mano pequeña que sólo podía bombear la medicina en su cuerpo si su mano estaba estable por debajo de una tabla rígida, y otros cables que no conocía. Sin embargo, cuando por fin la tenía, la niña estaba acurrucada en sus brazos mirando hacia ella. La tenía en sus brazos de nuevo…_

_La balanceaba suavemente durante más de una hora cuando Natalie dijo que era hora de irse. No estaba segura de en qué momento cayó dormida. Sabía que era el cansancio, pero ella quería también dar crédito de que estaba a salvo en sus brazos de nuevo. Agarró a la niña con un poco más de fuerza en los brazos. No podía dejarla aquí. recordó que esto no ayudaría a traer a sus hijos de vuelta. Discutir con SPI no ayudaría._

_**-Adiós por ahora, mi niña-**__ Shelby susurró mientras se movía de nuevo a la cama._

_Rachel comenzó a agitarse en sus brazos. __**-Mami?-**__ -le preguntó en voz baja._

_**-Lo siento, bicho. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?-**__ susurró dejándola en la cama._

_En ese momento, la niña se despertó y se dio cuenta de la pérdida de contacto de inmediato._

_**-No-**__ la niña gimió cuando llegó a sus brazos para que Shelby la levantara de nuevo. __**-No, no, no te vayas.-**_

_Shelby recogió a Rachel en sus brazos. Esto nunca fue cómo se lo imaginó, dejándola y particularmente nunca fue cómo se imaginó ver a sus hijos de nuevo._

_**-Ella Lo hizo con su hijo ayer-**__ dijo Natalie en voz baja. __**-Tuvimos que dejarla llorando con la enfermera-**_

_lanzó una mirada a Natalie. __**-Mi hijo tiene nueve años. Soy su madre. No voy a abandonar sus sollozos.-**_

_Rachel agarró con fuerza a su madre. Shelby sintió su pequeño pecho agitado contra el suyo._

_**-Respira, bicho. Shhhh, mamá está aquí- **__dijo en voz baja al oído de la pequeña. Se volvió hacia el enfermero cuando la agitación continuó. __**-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Nunca ha hecho esto antes.-**_

_**-Ha desarrollado una ansiedad bastante intensa por lo que pasó...**__ La voz del enfermero se apagó. _

_Shelby besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hija. Ella sacudió a Rachel y le frotó la espalda._

_**-Shelby, tu tiempo ha terminado, es hora de irse-**__ dijo Natalie un poco más severamente. __**-Sé que esto es difícil.-**_

_**-No, en realidad no lo sabes!-**__ dijo en voz alta. Cerró los ojos con frustración cuando Rachel soltó un sollozo chirrido. __**-Shhh, bicho. Perdón bicho- Estoy aquí.-**_

_**-Shelby, ya sea que la acuestes en su cuna o la enfermera se la llevara, pero es hora de irnos-**_

_**-No puede respirar, está herida y aquí sola.-**__ sintió su propio esfuerzo levantándose en el pecho._

_**-Es hora de irnos-**__ dijo Natalie de nuevo. _

_**-Me quedo con ella-**__ interrumpió una enfermera _

_Rachel sólo se aferró cansada. __**-Voy a estar bien. Lo siento. Perdón-**__ dijo sollozando._

_Shelby sintió lágrimas de su propio dolor. Le acarició el pelo, la besó por última vez y se la entregó a la enfermera. __**-Perdón, bicho. Mami lo siente mucho-**_

_Caminó hacia la puerta tratando de bloquear los lamentos dolorosos. Ella se volvió de nuevo y vio como la enfermera trató de calmar a su bebé. -__**Te Amo mi pequeña-**__ dijo en voz alta._

_Vio como una enfermera trató de abrazarla suavemente y poner una máscara sobre su cara. __**-Te ayudará a respirar, cariño-**__ dijo la enfermera._

**-**_**No-**__ Rachel sacudió la cabeza y trató de incorporarse. Sus pequeñas manos trataban de agarrar las barras para ponerse de pie. __**-Yo quiero ser buena. Mami, vuelve-**_

_Shelby se quedó congelada en la puerta. Rachel todavía podía verla en la puerta. Sollozó más fuerte y sacudió la cabeza tratando de empujar la máscara._

_**-Voy a estar bien, mamá-**__ Rachel gimió. Shelby lamió su labio superior mientras las lágrimas caían sin control. __**-No Mee-Dejes.-**_

_Otra enfermera pasó junto a Shelby causándole dar un paso adelante en la habitación. Hizo caso omiso a las llamadas de Natalie y volvió a la cama, tomó la mano de Rachel, que no estaba rígida por la tabla del IV._

_**-Lo siento, bicho. Es sólo por un tiempo-**__ susurró. _

_Rachel abrió la boca y dejó escapar un sollozo mientras trataba de sentarse y volver a los brazos de su madre. _

_**\- Vamos a sedarla. Tiene que calmarse-**__ un enfermero le informó a como enfermera inyectaba medicamento en el IV. _

_**-Puedes abrazarla hasta que se duerma-**__ Natalie le respondió desde la puerta._

_Shelby inmediatamente levantó a su hija en sus brazos y le frotó la espalda. La máscara estaba empujando en su hombro, pero no le importaba._

_**-Shhhh, mi dulce niña-**__ le susurró mientras apretaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Rachel. __**-Nunca hiciste nada malo. -**_

_**-Cierra los ojos, y te besaré. **_

_**-Mañana te extrañaré-**_

_**Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel-**__ Shelby le cantó en voz baja al oído. _

_Sintió a la pequeña niña que se relajó en sus brazos._

_-__**Te quiero mucho, bicho-**__ susurró mientras acostaba a su niña. _

_La forma en la que dormía le parecía menos angustiosa. Se puso de pie y miró a la enfermera reemplazar la máscara sobre el rostro de Rachel. Ella la había dejado. _

_Sintió una mano en su brazo. _

_**-Es hora de irnos-**__ dijo Natalie en voz baja. _

_Shelby negó con la cabeza y la siguió hacia la puerta. _

_**-Volveré, bicho-**__ le susurró a su bebé dormida. __**-Lo prometo-**_

**-¿Mamá?-** Rachel preguntó tomando la mano de su madre y, finalmente, con lo que trajo de vuelta a Shelby al presente. Vio lágrimas en los ojos de su madre. **-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Estoy bien-** murmuró. **-Vamos a llevarte a casa, bicho-**

**-Y a San y Noah**\- Rachel le corrigió

Sonrió. **–Ellos también-**

* * *

Los niños no estuvieron en la cama hasta las 11:15 por lo tanto Shelby estaba agotada. Rachel luchó en contra por tener que llevar la máscara del nebulizador otra vez. Finalmente fue capaz de dejárselo cuando le prometió que iba a poder dormir en la cómoda cama king size de Shelby. Santana casi se echo a llorar por el agotamiento de su fracaso en encontrar su camiseta favorita. Noah ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar su ropa. Cuando Shelby fue a preguntarle si estaba listo para la cama, estaba profundamente dormido Y cuando regresó a su propio dormitorio para asegurarse de que Rachel aún tenía la máscara, Santana estaba durmiendo junto a la niña en la cama de Shelby. Afortunadamente el nebulizador todavía lo tenía. Esperó hasta que terminó y con mucho cuidado y en silencio se lo quitó, con cuidado de no despertarla a ambas. Le asombraba que podían dormir por el volumen de la máquina.

Suspiró y se fue a su cuarto de baño para cambiarse rápidamente. Se lavó la cara tratando de aliviar el agotamiento de su cuerpo. Bajó las escaleras, cerró todas las puertas y apagó las luces. Silenciosamente, caminó al piso de arriba. Entró en su cuarto de baño una vez más para lavarse los dientes. Oyó un suave ruido desde la puerta. Miró por encima de su reloj sobre el fregadero. Suspiró. 12.30. El tiempo suficiente para tener cinco horas y media de sueño, llevarse a los niños, listos y alimentados y llegar al hospital a las siete. Dio una sonrisa exhausta y volvió a su habitación. Recordó el suave ruido de la puerta. Al otro lado de Rachel estaba Noah, profundamente dormido. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Al menos él se cambio con un pantalón chándal y una camiseta pensó, mientras se acurrucaba en el lado de Santana. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño se hiciera cargo.

Unas dos horas más tarde, los ojos de Shelby se abrieron a la oscuridad. Sus oídos se agudizaron cuando oyó susurros.

**¿Estás bien, Rach?-** Santana la tranquilizó con voz cansada.

Shelby sonrió tranquilamente en la sinceridad y el amor de su hija en sus simples palabras.

**-¿Crees que Quinn esté bien?** Rachel le susurró en la oscuridad.

Sonrió de nuevo en la compasión y la gracia de su hija menor. **-Ella está bien-** escuchó la respuesta Santana. **-Está a salvo en el hospital-**

**-Yo estaba a salvo-** Rachel murmuró. Dio un pequeño suspiro. **-Pero no me sentía segura. Me sentí asustada y sola.-** Hizo una pausa y Shelby permitió a las niñas tener su momento. **-Eso es lo que recuerdo. Recuerdo que estaba sola, que la gente venía a visitarme y después se iban**... **Eso es lo que soñé.-**

**-A nadie se le va a dejar, bicho,-** oyó murmurar a Noah.

**-¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?-** Rachel tembló ligeramente. En la oscuridad, Shelby simplemente pudo ver como su niña trató de mantenerse firme.

**-Bicho, no pasará **dijo Noah. Shelby lo oyó.** -Te lo prometo. Nada saldrá mal.-**

**-No puedes decir eso, Noah,-** dijo Rachel. Shelby sonrió ella oyó la sonrisa en su voz. **-Vas a dar mala suerte- **terminó.

**-Te voy dar suerte, si no te callas. Es tarde- **dijo Santana acurrucándose instintivamente de nuevo en Shelby, suponiendo que su madre todavía estaba durmiendo.

**-No quiero dormir-** murmuró.

Noah dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. **-Rach, no tienes que dormir.-**

Shelby sonrió cuando Santana se burlaba. **-Sin embargo-** continuó Noah. **Podemos cantar **_**Crazy Girl-**_

**-Funny Girl-** Rachel lo corrigió.

**-En tu cabeza,-** Noah terminó. **-Duérmete-**

Shelby se rió porque el silencio cayó sobre ellos una vez más. Cerró los ojos. Tres horas más.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos tres horas más tarde, fue recibida con una sonrisa de su hija menor.

**-Levántate-** **por favor-** susurró. **-Te hice café.-**

La madre le dio una pequeña sonrisa y San dio un gemido. Cuando Rachel trataba de ayudar y hacia café siempre exageraba y lo hacía tan fuerte.

Cuando la mujer finalmente fue capaz de arrastrar a Noah y Santana al coche, Rachel estaba buscando algo en el piso de arriba y fue la última en llegar con velocidad por las escaleras. La niña sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo decepcionante de todo, cuando llegaron al hospital Q seguía durmiendo.

La mujer observó a Rachel ver a Quinn con cuidado.

**\- durmió toda la noche como Tom dijo-** Valeria respondió mientras tomaba de su taza de café. Bajó la voz y se inclinó más cerca de Shelby. **-Ella lo ha estado haciendo muy bien.-**

**-¿Puedo quedarme un rato con Q**?- Rachel preguntó de pronto rompiendo su mirada pensativa.

**-¿Por qué?-** Santana preguntó con más dureza.

**-Yo sólo... Quiero, ¿ok? es mi otra hermana. No seas egoísta-** murmuró.

Santana le rodó los ojos. **-Podemos ir a la cafetería-** Noah sugirió mientras seguía a Santana que salió de la habitación.

Valeria miró a los niños que deambulaban por el pasillo. **-Voy a seguirlos-** contestó en voz baja

Shelby hizo un gesto de aprecio y miró a su hija con cuidado. **-Rach?-**

**-Mamá- **dijo mirándola a los ojos **-Te dije a solas, por favor. Seré rápida. Te lo prometo-**

negó con la cabeza. **-Está bien**\- Le dio una sonrisa confiada. **-Voy a esperar afuera, pero esta puerta permanece abierta ok?-**

asintió .Vio como su madre desapareció de la vista. En silencio, Se quito la mochila de los hombros.

**-Te he traído algo-** susurró, sin saber que su susurro era lo suficientemente alto para que su madre lo escuchara desde la puerta. -**Creo que me escuchas, donde quiera que estés-** **Espero que estés durmiendo-** sacó cuidadosamente el cordero de peluche que encontró en la maleta de Quinn. **–..Pensé que podrías necesitar esto-** **Realmente no sé su historia...** **Supongo que es una de ellas. Parece a una de ella, pero... Pensé que podrías necesitarlo-** Rachel se metió en el extremo de la cama de Quinn. Shelby tenía que intentar todo lo posible para contenerse de entrar ahí y decirle a Rachel que tuviera cuidado. La niña Corcoran puso el cordero junto a la rubia. **-Cuando tenía 3 años, me mudé de nuevo con mi mamá y yo tuve un binkie... Bueno, un chupete, pero lo llamé mi binkie-** **Y parecía bastante tonta con él.** **Tres años era inusualmente grande para un binkie... Me refiero a un chupete.** **Y... **Rachel tocaba sus manos. **-Pero... pasaron cosas y lo necesitaba... Me hizo sentir a salvo. -Bueno, de todos modos, el hada binkie vino, me refiero a la hada del chupete, que más tarde descubrí era mi mamá, y me dio a George.** **Me le dio... Pero mamá dijo que necesitabas tiempo antes de que te lo diera, así que pensé en traerte tu cordero**. **George me mantiene a salvo cuando tengo miedo y yo... Me imaginé que tu cordero también lo hace. -No te preocupes, Me aseguré de que Santana no lo viera-**... **Y vi el cordero cuando te di mi mono en tu primera noche en mi casa. Quiero decir nuestra casa.**\- Rachel se bajó de la cama. **-Espero que te sientas mejor, Q-**

Rachel tiró su mochila atrás sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo y corrió de vuelta a la cama. **-Me alegro de que estés en la familia, Q- Te** **veré después de la escuela- **Hizo una pausa. **-E incluso si San lo descubre, se burle de ti, ella no es tan cruel.-**

Shelby observaba desde la vuelta de la esquina oculta como Rachel reajustó el cordero y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Shelby se escondió de la vista y miró a Quinn a través de la ventana en la habitación. Dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a la rubia con los cansados ojos abiertos y ver a Rachel irse. Quinn cogió una última mirada a Rachel y abrazó el cordero más cerca mientras se dormía de nuevo.

**-Mamá -¿se supone que tenías que estar en pasillo**-. Bajó la mirada. **-No se lo dirás a nadie. ¿Verdad?-**

**-Decirles qué?-** preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rach ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Vamos a ver a tus hermanos-**

* * *

Santana miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Rachel estaba abrochada.

**-Gracias por llevarnos Señora Pierce-** dijo Santana cortésmente.

**-Cuando quieran chicos-** dijo Valeria desde el asiento delantero. **-Tengo que recoger a Bretaña de todos modos-**

**-¿Por qué quieres sentarte en medio, Santana?- **Rachel le preguntó de una manera no tan tranquila.** -Siempre me siento en el medio-**

Puck miró sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué está pasando?-**

**-Nada-** dijo Santana, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Valeria se detuvo en el camino conocido y Santana no pudo evitar sonreír. Bretaña salió corriendo al coche.

**-Hola!-** dijo subiéndose a la parte trasera.

**-Hey-** respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

**-¿Estás bien, San?-** Rachel preguntó empujando a su hermana.

frunció el ceño. **-Estoy bien-** Se dio la vuelta hacia adelante y trató de no mirar a Brittany el resto del trayecto a la escuela.

* * *

Quinn se despertó con el sol brillando en su habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la habitación.. Buscó en su memoria. No recordaba estar con los Corcorans. Su mente se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido discreto.

Mierda, pensó.

**-Buenos días-**

**-Por favor, dime que no me quedé aquí-** Quinn gimió cuando se inclinó.

Shelby arqueó la ceja. **-No te quedaste aquí-** sonrió. -**Pero eso sería mentir. ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-Cansada-** dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse. Trató de meter su cordero en silencio a su lado. Vio a la mujer mirándola. Se mordió el lado de su labio. **-Voy a darle las gracias. Más tarde..**. Buscó los ojos interrogantes de Shelby. Sentó el cordero en su regazo. **-una mujer muy buena me lo dio. Ella...**\- shelby observó a la rubia. **-Ella me entendió, pero nunca me interrogó.**\- sonrió.** -No siempre. Cuando era pequeña, me dio un cordero- -Me dijo que yo era como su oveja perdida que finalmente había encontrado.-** Quinn se rió de una manera que Shelby nunca había visto reír. Fue genuina. -**Su nombre era Mary. ¿No es gracioso? Cordero de Mary...** negó con la cabeza. **-Esa es la historia.-** Su sonrisa se desvaneció. -**Un poco estúpido...** Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. -**Me alegro de que no me viera así-**

**-¿Era Mary Pierce?-** preguntó cuidadosamente. Vio como Quinn comenzó a llorar, permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran en la cama. **-Fue una gran dama. -vio mucho a Rachel cuando era pequeña. Melanie, y yo siempre íbamos a ver a Britt, Puck y Santana. Pero Rachel y Mary pasaron mucho tiempo juntas. Mary veía una gran cantidad de espectáculos musicales con Rachel cuando yo no podía-.** Shelby negó con la cabeza. -**Me alegro tanto de que la conociéramos, Q.-**

Shelby la miró mientras Quinn se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.** -Yo también-** susurró.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a McKinley después de que dejaran a Rachel, Noah inmediatamente se transformó en Puck y desapareció entre la multitud. Santana caminó junto a Brittany con confianza en la escuela. Entendió que ahora su trabajo era estar por delante del juego ya que Quinn estaba fuera, Tenía que estar en la cima. Negó con la cabeza. En la parte superior, sí, pero... no es que... Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, tenía que dejar de hablar a sí mismo-

**Tweedles! A Mi oficina**\- oyó a Sue Sylvester gritarles.

Sintió que Brittany enganchaba el meñique con ella y juntas fueron a la oficina de la entrenadora.

**-Ok Corcoran**\- ella comenzó cuando las chicas se instalaron en sus asientos.

**-Fabray está fuera de combate?-**

Santana hizo una pausa. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba pausando? ¿Por qué tenía una pausa? No era como si le importara. No. No le importaba en absoluto.

**\- vacilaste, eh? Interesante, Corcoran. Te Congelaste hasta el corazón. Quería que se llevaran bien, pero no quiero que estén rodando en flores como Teletubbies descerebrados. Trabajen en eso. Vuelve a disfrutar de una ventaja competitiva.-Hazme saber el lunes cómo esta. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer-**

Una pausa se apoderó de ellas.

Sue levantó la vista de su escritorio. **–Adiós-** dijo con más fuerza.

Britt y Santana se movieron por el pasillo hacia su primera clase. Se detuvieron en silencio en el casillero de la rubia.

**-Así que háblame-** dijo abriendo su casillero. -**¿Cómo está Quinn?** -**Supe que tuvo una cirugía anoche. Ella está bien ¿no?-**

Santana frunció el ceño y miró los ojos de su amiga**. -¿Qué?-** sacudió la cabeza y abrió su casillero junto al de la rubia. -**Sí, está bien. Ella es**... Santana buscó sus palabras. Recuperó su confianza mirando a un perdedor que pasaba, volviendo su vista de nuevo a Britt**-Ella está bien... creo que nos la llevaremos a casa esta tarde después de la práctica y esas cosas-**

la rubia dio una sonrisa. **-¿Crees que puedo venir a verla este fin de semana?-**

**-A** **Ella?** preguntó sin pensar.

La rubia se echó a reír. –**Sí-** se encogió de hombros. **-hemos sido amigas desde que éramos bebés.**

Santana no pudo controlarse, su sonrisa se desvaneció**. -No lo sé-** murmuró. **-todos estamos castigados.-**

Britt cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarla.** -No sólo voy a visitarla a ella.-** le dio una sonrisa. -**Tú y yo podemos pasar el rato**.- rodó los ojos en broma. -**Pero si estás castigada ok-**

-**No, creo que Quinn será la excusa perfecta. Déjamelo a mí. -te lo haré saber...** frunció el ceño de nuevo. **-Pero no estoy segura de cómo... He perdido toda forma de comunicación nacidos por el hombre...-**

la rubia se rió tomó su dedo meñique y se acercó a su oído. **-No frunzas tanto el ceño-** dijo en voz baja. –**Te provocarás arrugas.**\- sonrió. **–Pero de todos modos estoy segura de que me encantarías-**

La morena vio a su amiga con cuidado y tomó su olor en el pasillo lleno de gente. Sólo eran amigas, ¿no?

**-Vamos, San-** se rió. **-Vamos a llegar tarde.-**

* * *

A mediodía, Quinn tenía tres cuartas partes de su antibiótico. Shelby se sentó con ella todo el día. Y cuando dijo que todo el día, quería decir todo el día. La rubia trató de buscar en su memoria cuando fue la última vez que se enfermó. No podía recordarlo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca nadie se sentó con ella.

**-Necesitas algo?-** preguntó por enésima vez.

**-delfines**\- respondió Quinn. **-¿Necesitas algo?-** replicó.

**-salmón-** respondió Shelby. Habían estado jugando de ida y vuelta por la última hora nombrando cosas al azar para pasar el tiempo.

No iba a admitirlo, pero encontró consuelo en la mujer, pero como siempre hablaba demasiado pronto. Siempre lo arruinó. Vio a otra rubia de pie fuera de su habitación.

**-¿Podrías traerme un Muffin?-** preguntó rápidamente.

Shelby la miró con sorpresa. **–Puedo comer, no?-** la rubia volvió a preguntar.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por su nueva figura materna que se disparó de su asiento. Ella apretó los archivos que en el que había estado tomando notas y agarró su cartera. **-Muffin? Eso es todo? ¿Seguro que no quieres un jugo de manzana?-**

**-Lo que sea que creas que es mejor-** dijo metiendo el cordero tan sutilmente como pudo, debajo de sus sábanas.

**-Ya vuelvo-**

se sentó con una mueca de dolor y se acostó sobre las almohadas, se preparó para la batalla. Observó a Shelby desaparecer de la vista…. Cuando ella entró….

**-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-** dijo entre dientes cerrando de golpe con tanta fuerza que rebotó unos centímetros.

**-Frannie, encantada de verte veo que tus ojos y nariz se han mantenido-** dijo con frialdad.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, Q!**\- Preguntó de nuevo. **-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que esto está arruinando a nuestra familia?-**

**-¿Qué familia?-** preguntó tratando todo lo posible de no fallar.

**-Cierra la boca ingrata, maldito pedazo de mierda**\- susurró cerrando las cortinas. -**Tus acusaciones están fuera de la línea!-**

**-Mira a tu alrededor cerdo egoísta-** dijo con el ceño fruncido. **-No puedo hacer esta mierda!-**

**-No me extrañaría de ti-** Frannie ladró. **-Mamá es una ruina-**

**-Cuando no lo ha sido?**\- respondió. -No puedes volver aquí después de cuatro años de hacer siempre la misma mierda y pensar que nada ocurrió ¡Vete!-

**-¿Quién te crees que eres, Q? -Eres una Fabray-** Frannie dio una carcajada. -**Vas a vivir con esa perra y sus hijos mixtos. Quiero decir, ¿qué son? Negros, blancos, estúpidos? -¿qué diablos son?-** se echó a reír de nuevo. **-Somos las Fabrays. O al menos solíamos serlos!. ¿Quién demonios haces? -Eres una pequeña mentirosa, perra egoísta. -Estás haciendo esto para llamar la atención porque nadie te quería. -Nadie te amará, Quinn! NADIE! Ninguna actuación estúpida y agotadora engañará a nadie. -Así que retira los cargos-**

**..**

_-¿**Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?-** su padre le gritó como la puerta se cerró de golpe._

_Quinn de 10 años se mordió el labio y miró hacia las escaleras. Su madre y su hermana estaban mirándola fijamente. Se sentía como el insecto más pequeño._

_**-No las mires, pedazo de mierda-** Russell le gritó mientras le agarraba el brazo y la llevaba a su habitación.** -¿Por el amor de Dios donde se te ocurrió la idea de que eras lo suficientemente buena para ser porrista? Lo digo en serio-**_

_**-Papá, yo...**-_

_Él la agarró por un brazo y con el otro brazo comenzó a desenroscarse en cinturon.** -No eres lo suficientemente buena, Quinn. Nunca lo serás. -Y me aseguraré de que entiendas eso-**_

_La rubia trató de retroceder. -**Papá, por favor. Voy a ser buena. Te lo voy a demostrar-**_

_Russell Fabray se detuvo. **–Demostrarlo?, cómo, Quinn?"**_

_**-Voy a ser la mejor!-** suplicó._

_Russell se rió entre dientes. **-La mejor, ¿eh, Quinn. Lo veremos. Pero nunca vas a ser la mejor. No siempre-** Terminó de desenroscarse el cinturón. -**Inclínate hacia delante.-**_

Quinn se quedo en silencio, ella ya no estaba sentada con la espalda recta. Ya ni siquiera sostuvo la mirada ardiente de su hermana mayor. **No lo hice... Yo no fui la que presentó los cargos. Fue el Estado-**susurró.

**-Mándalos a la mierda**!- Frannie gritó en su cara. La más joven Fabray siguió la mirada. Frannie extendió la mano y agarró la barbilla de Quinn con una mano y el brazo con la otra. La sacudió bruscamente. **-Puta de mierda!-** **¿Me oyes, Quinn?** -**Retira estos cargos ahora y tal vez, sólo tal vez pueda convencer a mi madre para que no te mate.** **–Eres completamente inútil!** **No quedará nada si esto continúa. De eso estoy segura, y me aseguraré de que-**

**-Es hora de que te vayas, Frannie-** un tono escalofriante llegó desde la puerta. Shelby estaba en la entrada con el Dr. Pierce y un guardia de seguridad. Quinn ni siquiera trató de mirar a los ojos de Shelby pero siguió mirando hacia abajo. Sabía que su hermana aún la estaba mirando. Tuvo miedo de mirar hacia arriba. Frannie apretó el brazo de la rubia como una advertencia, pero luego se enderezó y la soltó. **-Dije, es hora de que te vayas-** dijo de nuevo.

Quinn vio como Frannie enderezó su postura y le dio una sonrisa cortés.

**-Piensa en lo que le estás haciendo a esta familia, Quinn-** dijo tranquilamente caminando hacia la puerta.

Shelby siguió observando a Quinn a pesar de la salida de Frannie. Sin embargo, la rubia aún negaba encontrarse con los ojos de la mujer. No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sus hombros se tensaron al sentir el dolor del agarre de su hermana en el brazo. Dejó caer sus lágrimas en silencio, esperando desaparecer. **-No, nadie te amará, Quinn Fabray-** oyó el eco en su memoria. Se le dijo durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, la última vez que su padre se lo dijo fue cuando se fue de allí. Fue hace dos semanas. Casi tres.

..

_Era una noche como la mayoría de las noches. Su padre y su madre estaban borrachos y ella se escondía desesperadamente en su habitación con la esperanza de acallar su risa. Había sido el peor año de su vida y todavía tenía dos años más de escuela secundaria antes de que pudiera salir de este infierno._

**_-Quinnie-_**_ su padre arrastrando las palabras mientras se dirigía a su habitación. **-¿Por qué traes la ropa puesta?** -**Estoy listo para ti-**_

_El estaba cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio. Se quitó lentamente su ropa con sus temblorosas manos._

**_-Quinnie, sabes que sólo hacemos esto porque te amo-soy el único en este mundo que siempre te amará.-Nadie nunca te amará como yo-_**_ dijo mientras se subía encima de ella. _

**_-Por favor, yo-_**

_Un sonido de una bofetada resonó por toda la habitación. -**Tendrás que pagar por ello más tarde-**Se metió con ella en ese momento. **-Recuerda, Quinn, esto es el más cercano que conseguirás siempre de amor.-**_

_**..**_

**-Quinn?** dijo tocando ligeramente su mano.

se apartó. -**Estoy bien. Simplemente... Necesito un segundo-**

Shelby asintió y besó a Quinn en la frente.

**-Quiero decirte algo**-dijo suavemente. **-No sé mucho acerca de ti. Pero por lo que sé, Quinn Fabray, eres una mujer joven y dura. Eres tenaz con fuego y tienes una voluntad que desafiaría a cualquier ejército. Estás amando, pero rara vez lo muestras porque cuestionas su valor. Me preocupo por ti, Q y yo voy a luchar por ti y contigo. Me siento orgulloso de tenerte como hija sea durante mucho o poco tiempo. Pero siempre me preocuparé por ti y yo siempre te amaré, no importa lo que hagas. ¿Me oyes? No importa lo que hagas-**

La rubia la miró con un suspiro tembloroso. -**Por favor, no. Por favor, no lo intentes. Estoy demasiado dañada- Soy contagiosa. Voy a contagiar a Rachel, Santana y Puck.-**

**-Cariño, no estás dañada. No eres contagiosa. Simplemente necesitas que te recuerde lo increíble que eres. Y ese es mi trabajo. No hagas caso a esa chica que estaba justo aquí. Ella está triste, odiosa y sola.** -**Tiene miedo porque tuviste el coraje de dar la cara. Algo que nunca hizo ni será capaz de hacer.**

Shelby tomó el rostro de Quinn suavemente entre sus manos. **-Sé que no soy tu madre, pero voy a amarte como mi hija, si crees que te lo mereces o no. No importa. ¿De acuerdo?-**

Quinn sollozó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza. Ella no le creía, pero se sentía bien, que la chica pequeña en su interior le decía que ella podría. Shelby la besó de nuevo y se levantó.

**-¿Y sabes qué?-** preguntó desde la puerta.** -Te lo recordaré cada día. Dame un segundo. Ahora vuelvo.-**

* * *

Frannie miró el ascensor en frustración. ¿Qué había en los ascensores?

**-Maldita lentitud-** dijo entre dientes.

**-Tenemos que hablar**\- Shelby apareció repentinamente

**-No tengo nada que decirte-** respondió con un profundo suspiro.** -Déjame en paz-**

**-En realidad, tengo algo rápido que decirte-** dijo con un tono uniforme. -**Vas a recibir una orden de restricción mañana por la tarde. Estoy presentando los documentos ahora. –Nunca vas hablar con ella de nuevo. Si veo que miras a Quinn o a mis hijos desde una distancia menor de cien pies, Me aseguraré de que estés detenida.-**

**-No tienes derecho-** Replicó

**-En realidad, tengo un montón de credenciales. ¿Te gustaría ver, niña?- **Shelby preguntó con una sonrisa. El ascensor sonó. **-Tu ascensor está aquí. Cuidado con esos papeles.-**

* * *

Kurt y Rachel se acercaron a la escuela esa tarde. La chica estaba cabizbaja. Normalmente era muy habladora y ahora estaba en silencio. Rachel Corcoran era raramente silenciosa.

**-¿Estás bien?-** El chico le preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia la escuela. **-Estás caminando inusualmente lenta. Generalmente eres muy rápida andando-**

Rachel dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-No, Kurt, yo no hice nada. Estoy cansada-** dijo con un suspiro. -**Quinn tuvo una noche difícil y por lo tanto no está con nosotros. Estoy cansada-**

**-También es un poco tarde-** dijo Kurt mientras continuaban entreteniéndose por el pasillo. Él se encogió de hombros. -No es que me queje. Todos sabemos que al señor Doodlehead le agradas más que a mí, pero... sólo decir que estamos quince minutos tarde, Entonces, ¿por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo?-

-**Quince minutos!-** Rachel le preguntó por el agotamiento. -**¿Es una broma?-**

Agarró los brazos de Kurt y lo llevo por el pasillo hacia la sala de coro.

**-Sentimos llegar tarde-** dijo Rachel sin aliento.

Will estaba apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Él se irguió como los jóvenes niños de once años corrieron a la habitación.

Kurt vio como el joven maestro se irguió y sonrió. Él frunció el ceño.

**-Chicos llegan muy tarde-** dijo Will con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-Ella está teniendo un mal día-** dijo Kurt.

**-Chicos, en los negocios no se preocupan por los malos días-** les recordó mientras le entregaba la música infantil.

Kurt miró la cara caída de la morena.

Will sonrió. **-A pesar de esta decepción, estoy seguro de que todavía podemos tener un buen ensayo.**\- Se arrodilló frente a la chica, él estaba cara a cara con ella. -**¿Tengo tu atención?-**

Asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. **-Por supuesto, señor-** dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt frunció el ceño al mirar que el maestro acariciaba el brazo de Rachel para tranquilizarla. Fue como si la habitación se moviera en cámara lenta por el resto de los ensayos. Fue como si Kurt estuviera viendo algo por primera vez. Algo que no era bueno.

* * *

Puck estaba molesto. Él estaba más que molesto. Después de una larga noche casi sin dormir y su hermana de 11 años pateándolo en las rodillas, no necesitaba que su compañero gigante lo molestara.

**-No me gusta ella, hombre**\- dijo mientras se quitaba el casco.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**\- Finn preguntó tomando otro sorbo de agua. -**Te vi con ella. Te veo con ella.**-

**-Estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿recuerdas?** Puck dijo molesto. Él asintió con la cabeza en dirección de las Cheerios.

**-Whitney Richards, lo sé-** Finn se encogió de hombros. **-¿Pero sólo están teniendo relaciones?-**

Puck le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. Finn levantó las manos en una postura defensiva. -**Sin ánimo de ofender, hombre, pero quiero decir Tú y Whitney nunca, siquiera han hecho un status de pareja. Ya sabes. Cómo cuando estaba con Quinn-'**

**-Háblame de eso-** dijo volviéndose hacia él.** -Escucha por enésima vez no estoy con ella ni lo estaré nunca. Es básicamente mi hermana ahora. Y tengo dos de ellas. Sé lo que se siente. -No sé si te gustaría tener una hermana, pero mi pene seguro que conoce la diferencia y no estoy interesado en Quinn Fabray de esa manera. Sin embargo, he oído rumores de que ustedes pasaron por un montón de mierda mientras estaban juntos. Quiero saber de eso-**

Finn lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

**-Amigo, te perdoné por el golpe, pero eso es algo privado-** dijo retrocediendo lentamente.

**-Tú te mereces más golpes. Y no, no es privado. No cuando todavía las estás llamando esos nombres en el pasillo.-** Hizo una pausa. **-Estoy esperando-**

**-¿Esperando qué?-** Santana preguntó caminando hacia ellos. Puso las manos en las caderas y miró a Finn. **-Hey idiota-**

**-Hey Sata**\- Finn estaba a punto de añadir algo más al final de su declaración, pero captó la mirada de Puck.

**-Te estoy entregando a Kurt, ya que tiendes a perder a este bebé-** dijo Santana con el ceño fruncido empujando al niño en dirección a Finn.

**-Santana, él no es un bebé-** dijo Rachel moviendo la cabeza y mirando con disculpa a Kurt, quien había estado actuando de manera extraña durante todo el ensayo. -**Lo siento, Kurt.-**

**-Está bien-** suspiró. -**Vamos, Finn. -¿De qué estás hablando?-**

**-Quinn Fabray**\- dijo casualmente.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron. -**¿Qué? Noah, ¿por qué?-**

Santana miró a su hermano y puso la mano en la espalda de su pequeña hermana. **-Vamos a hablar de esto en el coche, por favor**\- Ella captó los ojos de Puck y miró a la niña.

**-Nos tenemos que ir. Nos vemos el lunes, Finn.-**

**-ok-** refunfuñó.** -Vamos, Kurt-**

Kurt empezó a alejarse con su hermano, pero se detuvo. Puck agarró la mochila y caminó tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento.

**-Hey, Rach**\- gritó. Se dio la vuelta. Santana todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. **-¿Te puedo llamar este fin de semana? -Quiero hablar contigo de algo-**

**-Estoy castigada**\- dijo caminando de nuevo hacia él. -¿Podemos hablar ahora?-

Kurt miró a la niña por un momento. Sus cejas se tejían de confusión y caos.

**-Yo... Yo... no creo que pueda venir a ensayar más. No me gusta el Sr. Schuester. Y no creo que sea buena idea que vayas.-**

La morena frunció el ceño. **-¿De qué estás hablando?-**

negó con la cabeza. **-No importa. Voy... Voy a hablar más al respecto el lunes... No es gran cosa**. Se encogió de hombros y se tragó el nudo en la garganta. **–Olvídalo-**

La niña asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de su amigo. **-Está bien. Te veo luego-**

Hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro una última vez viendo como Kurt y Finn se alejaron antes de volver a reunirse con sus hermanos.

* * *

**-Te ves terrible-** dijo Santana desde la puerta.

Q le dio una sonrisa débil. **-Estoy enferma. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- **Negó con la cabeza.

La morena sonrió y acercó una silla. **-Rachel anda por el pasillo. Está ansiosa por verte.-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Preguntó Quinn.

-No lo sé, se encogió de hombros. -**Ella es un bicho raro.-**

**-Desde luego, no es como el resto de ustedes-** dijo rodando los ojos. Hizo una pausa antes de que formara sus palabras. Era pequeña, cuando todas las cosas le pasaron a tu familia, ¿no?-

Santana entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y se recostó en la silla con un suspiro. -**Ni siquiera sabes ni la mitad de eso.-**

**-Bueno, Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí**\- dijo devuelta y alejándose ligeramente.

La morena respiró. **-Sí, era pequeña. Pero como he dicho, es un bicho raro. Ella tiene una memoria como una computadora súper rápida. Aunque, me gustaría que no. Santana se miró las manos. -Recuerda mucho de ello, y lo que no, recibe flashes gracias a las maravillas de la terapia- **Rodó los ojos.

**-Bueno, yo desearía no acordarme**\- susurró Quinn.

Para su sorpresa, sintió una mano sobre la de ella**. –No-** Sus miradas se encontraron. Santana continuó. -**Si no lo recordaras, sólo te quedarías con la confusión y la ira y no recordarías nada de eso. Y es más difícil. Empezando que no tienes lugar a donde ir..**

**-Esto no quiere decir que seamos amigas- **dijo Quinn.

**-Demonios no**\- dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza. **-Definitivamente no lo somos-**

Una enfermera entró. **¿Estás lista para ir a casa?**

Q hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Estaba agradecida.

**-Estoy lista para ir a su casa-** dijo sentándose.

..


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, pronto llega el drama y la acción y alguien sorpresa uhh... saludos.. espero sus reviews fav y follows hasta la próxima :)

* * *

Al enfermero le tomó más de veinte minutos explicarle a Shelby cómo trabajaban los vendajes y cómo iban a ser limpiados. Otros diez para convencer a Quinn de que no podía caminar hasta el coche y que tenía que sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Todo esto tenía a Santana molesta. Eran las siete y estaba hambrienta

**-Q-** dijo Shelby. **-Ponte en la silla de ruedas.-**

Santana rodó los ojos. Aparentemente seguían discutiendo sobre ello.

**-Quiero caminar**\- respondió, con aire cansado.

**-no es una opción-** le respondió la madre.

**-Siéntate en la maldita silla-**

**-San!-** su madre la regañó.

Santana sintió un codazo en el costado y miró hacia abajo. Rachel la miraba con ojos de desaprobación. Dio un suspiro.

**-Por favor?- **preguntó con un movimiento de ojos.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada. Santana la reconoció. La perra está de vuelta, pensó. la morena arqueó la ceja y la miró.

**-Basta, Quinn-** Respondió finalmente. **-Siéntate-** dijo, señalando la silla

Q frunció el ceño pero aceptó. Santana vio como la chica se sentó en la silla que habían preparado con una almohada de dona. Podía ver la irritación en el rostro de la Líder porrista.

Santana asintió y decidió tomar el crédito por incompetencia de la chica. A Puck lo habían enviado a traer el coche. Quería desesperadamente ir con él, pero su madre le dio una mirada diciéndole que se quedara. Santana sintió una oleada de celos, cuando vio la mano de Rachel en el brazo de la silla de ruedas de Quinn mientras se abrían camino para salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo, sus celos rebeldes aumentaron, tan pronto como todos empezaron a seguir a Quinn por el pasillo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de por qué su madre le pidió que se quedara. Rachel envolvió su mano con fuerza alrededor de la mano de su hermana pesar de que su mano estaba escondida y oculta en el bolsillo lateral de la chaqueta de letterman de Santana. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa; siempre era curioso cómo la pequeña mano de su hermanita cabía en los lugares más pequeños. le dio una sonrisa aún más grande mientras le apretaba su mano. La pequeña niña había soltado la silla de ruedas y el agarre de su mano. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando un equipo médico pasó por delante de ellas empujando una camilla de hospital. Sintió a la pequeña moverse más cerca de ella. La abrazó con más fuerza.

Santana sintió que se le encogía el corazón mientras se acercaba a las puertas deslizantes del hospital. Odiaba esas puertas.

..

_Santana tiró de sus cordones lo más fuerte que pudo. Estaba frustrada. Era difícil atar sus zapatos cuando tenía roto un brazo. Frunció el ceño. La señora Natalie estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Se suponía que debía ir a ver a Noah. Estaba ansiosa por verlo, pero no había visto a Rachel. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se miró las manos. No la había visto desde que ambos llegaron en la noche anterior. sólo vio su pequeña forma ,brevemente en medio del caos en la sala de emergencia y la furia de su propio corazón. Sin embargo, a los ocho años no podía articular nada de eso. Ella ni siquiera podía sentir todo eso. Era demasiado._

_Natalie le habia dicho que podría ver a su madre. cerró los ojos, había querido a su madre todas las noches desde que se los llevaron de todo lo que creía saber sobre el mundo. Miró a su alrededor, pero quería ver a Rachel. En ese momento se sentía tan sola, pero sabía que su hermanita la necesitaba. era a Rachel lo único que quería a través de esto. A Noah también, a su manera, pero Rachel la salvó, porque físicamente necesitaba que Santana hiciera algo. Noah necesitaba a Santana como una hermana, pero quería a su hermana menor para abrazarla y susurrarle que ella estaba bien. Esto daba a Santana un propósito._

_La morena se quedó con una mueca en su cama. Le dolió moverse. Observó a Natalie que dejó de hablar con la enfermera. Tenía que salir de allí. Vio una camilla de ruedas pasar estratégicamente, silenciosa y dolorosamente se escondió junto a la camillar y hacia abajo en la UCI pediátrica. Ahí es donde una enfermera le dijo que estaba el cuarto en el cual estaba su hermanita. Miró a través de cinco puertas, cuando finalmente entro dentro de la quinta sala._

_Rachel estaba tirada sobre la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se amplificó por la máscara que cubría su rostro. Los monitores aparentemente resonaron en los oídos de la chica. La pequeña tenía un moretón gigante en su ojo. Lo había conseguido cuando ella había tratado de levantarse y correr a Santana antes de que todo empezara. Santana quería apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Había una cosa en su dedo, pero parecía que estaba ocupando todo su dedo, cuando en una persona normal sólo habría sido la punta. Y una bolsa en el lado con un poco de líquido amarillo. Suspiró. Su padre había estado tan cerca de tener a Rachel. Luego murió. Y todo lo que pasó su hermanita, Santana y Noah habían intentado luchar por ella, pero no pudieron. fue un recordatorio del fracaso. De todos sus fracasos._

_No llores, Santana! se dijo. Podía sentir como el labio inferior y la barbilla le temblaban mientras se acercaba más a su hermana. Ella estaba apretando un oso y algo más en su otro puño. Sus puños estaban tan pequeños, notó algo colorido en su otro puño… dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo. Era el brazalete que le había dado._

_Dio un gran sollozo. Sólo necesitaba abrazarla. Todavía oía la voz de su padre en la cabeza. __**-Siempre se puede volver, Sanny. Siempre. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es darte cuenta de que no estás sola-**__ estaba sola sin él ahora. En este hospital, en este momento como los sonidos del monitor que la rodeaba, nunca se sintió tan sola. Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía ocho años, pero sabía que eso era lo que la naturaleza requería de ella. Sin embargo, ella se quedó. se ha quedado atascada en el momento en que fue testigo de la evidencia de su fracaso._

_Dejó escapar un sollozo._

_**-Rachel- **__susurró. Dio un paso hacia la cama, o esa era su intención, pero en lugar de eso se derrumbó en el suelo. Su dolor enmascarado recorrió su cuerpo mientras caía._

_**lo siento-**__ dijo sollozando._

_De repente sintió un par de brazos que la recogían. Ellos se la iban a llevar de la habitación. __**-Lo siento, Rach! Lo siento, bicho! Lo siento mucho!-**_

_Sus sollozos se hicieron a cargo mientras se la llevaban de la habitación. trató de patear solo para llegar a ella. No podía dejarla. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de si se iba, su hermana se quedaría sola. __**¡No!-**__ gritó mientras trataba de zafarse __**No. Yo no puedo dejarla!- **__ se volvió y miró al enfermero que la sostenía después a Natalie. -__**me necesita, no puedo dejarla sola, no puedo dejarla! necesita a alguien para abrazarla! Ella me necesita!-**_

_**-Santana, por favor, respira. Por favor, cálmate. - serás capaz de verla en tres días. Tú y tu hermano,-**__ Natalie intentó asegurarle__**. -Ella está muy medicada.-Escúchame. Necesitas respirar-**_

_Pero no podía. No podía oír nada de eso. Se arrastró de los brazos que la sostenían. Corrió hacia su hermana. Ella agarró los barrotes de la cama._

_**-Lo siento mucho, Rach,-**__ sollozó. Extendió la mano y le dio un beso en la frente. __**-Por favor, despierta. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento. Por favor, despierta-**_

_Sus gritos histéricos eran ruidosos y parecían distraerla de su ira, ella golpeó a una enfermera que se acercaba. No se dio cuenta de que había tanta gente tratando de llamar su atención. No se dio cuenta de que golpeó a dos enfermeras y pateó otro. Por último, un par de brazos la tomaron y la mecieron suavemente a tanto como la sacaron de la habitación. Cedió a todo lo que había estado sintiendo. Lo único que sabía era que estaba dejando a Rachel de nuevo..._

**..**

**-San?-**

Salió de sus recuerdos con un tirón en su mano. Rachel aún la sostenía con fuerza. Miró hacia abajo y vio a la pequeña, mirando por el pasillo detrás de ellos en una camilla que acaba de pasar.

**-¿Van a estar bien?-**

**-Espero que sí, bicho-** -**Vamos. Salgamos de aquí.-**

agarró la mano de su hermanita y se la apretó conduciéndola por el pasillo. Tenía que salir de allí. Tenían que alejarse de todo eso.

* * *

La rubia miró su comida. no queria comer esto. Estaba sentada en una almohada hinchable, llamada dona. En una casa con gente que se sentía tan caliente y fría y no podía concentrarse. Cada momento los sentía como pellizcos. Esta no podría ser su vida en este momento. Esta negación persistente con su propia situación era molesta, estaba segura de que molestaba a todos los demás. Sin embargo, a los dieciséis años no podía desplomarse. Lo que sabía es que fue abruptamente sacada de su infierno. No era tan fácil como lo esperaba. Que su príncipe venia y la salvaba. ¿Por qué nadie la había puesto en los libros de niños? Rapunzel no podría vivir fácilmente feliz, después que tuviera todo lo que quería. Ella había sido la chica que había sido encerrada en la torre, alejada del resto del mundo durante mucho tiempo. El ''Felices para siempre'' fue sobrevalorado. Esa era ella….

Levantó la vista a la comida, vio como Santana empujó su comida alrededor de su plato. Quinn sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sabía que Santana e incluso Rachel tenían algo en común que le daban comodidad. No la hizo sentir menos sola. Hizo que sus hombros se sintieran más pesados. hizo que el mundo pareciera menos atractivo. No quería que más personas se vieron afectadas especialmente, las personas que ella conocía.

**-¿No vas a comer algo?-** Preguntó la niña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Q.

Dio un movimiento de cabeza. **\- no tengo mucha hambre.-**

Rachel tomó su batido.-**Te gustaría el resto de este?- Tienes que comer algo para conservar las fuerzas.**

Dio un pequeño suspiro en la oferta de la muchacha**. -¿Qué vas a comer?-**

**-Salteado es vegetariano-** dijo con orgullo. **-Mamá sólo pone carne en él para San y Noah. Tengo un montón de nutrientes-** Ella le ofreció el resto del salteado con una mano extendida. **-Por favor tómalo. Necesitas fuerza. no quiero que vayas de nuevo al hospital.-**

Quinn frunció el ceño, pero tomó el platillo. se dijo a sí misma que no lo estaba tomando por ella sino por la chica que desesperadamente se preocupaba.

Santana vio el cuidado y ternura de su hermana hacia la rubia. La hacía sentir extrañamente celosa, pero no podía entender por qué. Rachel era su hermana, no Quinn.

* * *

Quinn hizo una mueca más tarde esa noche cuando se puso un par de pantalones de chándal. Siseo por el dolor de espalda.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Rachel le preguntó desde la puerta.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí de pie?-** le preguntó de pie con la espalda recta y volviéndose para mirar a la joven. **-¿Estás segura de que no eres una enana?- **Se burló

**-No-** replicó. **-sólo soy pequeña para mi edad-** dijo indignada.** -¿Necesitas algo?-**

**-No-** dijo mientras buscaba a través de las maletas.

**-Puedes desempacar ya sabes,-** dijo cuando se sentó casualmente en la cama de la rubia.

**-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?-** se rompió.

**-No te enojes conmigo**\- respondió Rachel rápidamente tratando de no acobardarse. **-Somos mejores que cualquier hogar de grupo. Sabes que tengo razón.-**

**-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-** preguntó rápidamente sin apenas levantarse.

**-¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja. Quinn mira hacia arriba y ve a la pequeña niña escurrir sus manos. **-¿Por qué ... .. ¿Por qué sigues tratando de negarlo?-**

Quinn buscó el rostro de la niña, sus posturas, nada. Tenía que encontrar algo para que pudiera mentirle. Su vulnerabilidad la golpeó muy duro. Le dolía mucho.

**-Porque, Rachel….** **-No quiero llegar a conocerte, no puedo.-**

Finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Rachel. En lugar de la herida que ella esperaba, vio algo diferente. Vio una valentía que esperaba en sí misma, pero que nunca fue capaz de tener. Y vio la comprensión de algo que nunca pensó que podría estar tan lleno en los ojos de alguien, sobre todo en los ojos una niña de once años. La niña miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a hablar.

**-Yo... .. Sé que tienes miedo, Quinn. ... lo entiendo... ..- **su voz era muy tranquila. Levantó la vista de sus manos y se encontró con los ojos de la rubia de nuevo. **\- no tienes que dejar que conozca todos tus secretos.** **-Sólo... tienes que saber que yo ... yo soy una buena oyente. Y voy a estar aquí, cuando estés lista para decirme.-** **Sé...** tragó saliva y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse. **\- sé lo que es sentirse asustada y sola. Realmente... Quiero que sepas que me tienes a mí.-** Observó el rostro de Quinn con cuidado. Empezó a hablar muy rápidamente**. -Sé que soy pequeña. Y la gente lo dice. Sólo... Quiero que sepas que... Estoy aquí. Ya pienso en ti como mi hermana. ... quiero que no estés sola. Puedes sentirte de esa manera pero no es así.** **No tienes que -**

La niña dejó de hablar cuando la rubia le puso la mano sobre la de ella. **–Rachel-** dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz. **\- he sabido que estabas de mi lado desde que me diste tu peluche. ... Y .. Quería darte las gracias por mi cordero.** **Tengo miedo de lastimarte por todo esto.-**

**-Nunca podrías lastimarme-** dijo en voz baja. **-Confía en mí ...-**

La mirada en los ojos de la niña rompió el corazón de la Q porque le dijo simplemente que alguien ya la había herido.

Rachel se miró las manos. **-Yo sólo… Eres mi amiga. Y me importas tanto como a San, y Noah ... -No quiero que estés sola. no tienes que llegar a conocerme ... Pero espero ... .. Espero que me dejas conocerte-**

Quinn observaba a la pequeña niña. Buscó sus ojos.

**-Rachel, yo...-**

**-Bicho, es momento de ir a la cama-** las interrumpió su madre desde la puerta.

La rubia miró hacia arriba y vio a Shelby apoyada contra la puerta que conducía al pasillo.

**-Qué estás haciendo?-** Santana preguntó desde el cuarto de baño contiguo.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a su madre.

**-Rachel-** Quinn la llamó.

La pequeña morena se detuvo y se volvió hacia la rubia. En cambio la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Una que apenas podía ver, pero Rachel sabía que estaba allí, escondida debajo de esa armadura.

**-Voy a tratar**\- le dio una mirada seria. **-Pero no hay promesas-**

La niña asintió con la cabeza y sonrió lo suficiente

La madre entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

**-Santana, por favor vayan a cambiarse. Quiero que todos vayan a la cama temprano-**.

Quinn observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras Santana desapareció en su habitación.

**-Cómo te sientes?-** la mujer preguntó, se levantó y cerró la puerta del baño.

**-Deja de preguntármelo-** dijo levantándose.

Caminaba con una evidente incomodidad a sus bolsas.

**-Bueno, necesito que me digas-** **necesitas descansar y cuidarte-**

**\- Detente-** dijo con una fiereza en sus ojos**. -Déjame favor.-**

**-Mañana por la mañana vamos a necesitar cambiar tus vendajes-**

**-No haremos nada-** respondió enfrentando a la mujer**. -Lo tengo bajo control. Puedo hacerlo yo misma-** levantó sus brazos y se apartó de la mujer. **-Lo haré después de mi ducha.-**

**-Cuida tu actitud, Quinn-**. **-Además, no puedes ducharte con tus vendas.-**

**-¿Qué?!-** prácticamente gritó. **Esto no puede estar pasando. No. Yo puedo cuidarme!**

**-Cariño, los vendajes no se pueden mojar, te puedo ayudar con un baño de esponja o puedes lavarte el pelo en el lavabo es sólo por el fin de semana.-**

**-¡No!-** Gritó. **¡No! Esto no va suceder! Y no vamos... No me puedo decir esto ahora!-**

Shelby miró a la chica. Por supuesto, pensó.

**-Quinn cariño, estás a salvo en esta casa,- **

-**No me digas eso!-** respondió entre dientes bajando la voz. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Su respiración era superficial.** -... Tengo que hacer esto por mí misma! Y ahora me dices que no me puedo bañar?-**

**Sólo es por dos días, puedes lavarte en el lavabo o en la ducha, pero no puedes mojar las vendas-** le dijo suavemente.

**-¡Aléjate de mí!-** respondió apartándose de la mujer**. -Necesito... no entiendes. Tengo que... Mantenerme limpia!-**

**-Entiendo que Tú-** Shelby comenzó.

**-¡No! ¡No! Tú no entiendes!-** dijo con un grito. Ella echó la ropa abajo. miró con enojo a su puerta. **-Necesito una cerradura en mi puerta. Necesito una! no te conozco! Yo no ... No sé lo que puede pasar.-**

Shelby puso sus manos en alto**. -Cálmate, Q. No tendrás una cerradura en tu puerta. Nadie las tiene.-**

**-¿Y si me pasa algo!-** preguntó empujando su silla. -**Esta silla no me protegerá. No me dejas hacer nada. No puedo... Estoy atrapada aquí. Y ahora me estás diciendo que... no puedo... bañarme-.** la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. **-no entiendes!**

**-Quinn!-**

La rubia no podía manejar esto. **-¡No! No! No puedes protegerme. No me puede hacer mejorar!** Quinn lanzó sus manos y caminó muy de cerca a Shelby. Ella señaló hacia la puerta y dijo en voz muy baja**, -Mira a tus propios hijos! Mira a Rachel! Ellos están dañados! Estoy dañada también!**

Quinn respiró profundamente. estaba gritando tan fuertemente que le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que Shelby no estaba diciendo nada. levantó la vista y vio que la mujer estaba alejándose un poco de ella. El primer pensamiento fue de que Rachel no oyera lo que dijo. Quinn no fue capaz de llegar a lo segundo.

**-Q-** dijo con calma**.-No estás dañada.-** Su voz era firme. **– Y ellos tampoco-. espero estos arrebatos pero también son inaceptables. tu castigo se ha extendido por dos semanas más. Podríamos negociarlo si tu comportamiento mejora-**

**-deja de estar tan jodidamente tranquila-** dijo entre dientes.** -Tus malditos castigos están llenos de mierda! ¡pégame!** Dio un paso más cerca de Shelby. No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando frente a la mujer. **-Adelante! Pégame!-**

vio como la chica se acercó a ella. –**Dije que me pegaras!** -**sé que quieres.** se acercó y trató de empujar a Shelby. **¡Pégame!**

Shelby apretó la mandíbula y abrazó a la rubia. **–golpéame**\- oyó el sollozo chica en su pecho. sentía que la chica trató de alejarla con su cuerpo débil. La mujer la sostuvo cerca. **Golpéame!** sollozó. **-Por favor.-**

Las piernas de Quinn se doblaron debajo de ella. **-Por favor.-**

sintió los brazos de la mujer a su alrededor. La comodidad parecía tan extraña, pero se dejó caer en ella.

Después de unos momentos, se sentó lejos de la mujer. Ella la miró en tono de disculpa, pero no dijo nada. Shelby ayudó a la chica a sentarse en la cama y le dio un par de pastillas.

**-Es el antibiótico y algo para el dolor-** dijo entregándole un vaso de agua.

Shelby vio como la chica bebió el agua y tomó las pastillas. Ella tomó el vaso de agua y lo puso sobre la cómoda.

**-Vamos a llevarte bajo las sábanas**\- dijo suavemente.

**-Preferiría... Preferiría dormir en el suelo-** le respondió en voz baja.

**-No, Q-** le respondió con calma. **-No es bueno para tu cuerpo. Además tienes heridas que cicatrizan. En la cama. Ahora.-**

La rubia estaba agotada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo. **-Por favor, no. Por favor.-**

**-Quinn, esto no está en discusión, Q-** dijo suavemente. **-Estás a salvo en esta casa. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí hasta que te duermas?-**

Frunció el ceño. -**No-** respondió rápidamente.

Shelby observaba su rostro. Ella se encontró con los ojos de la chica.

**-Bueno, me voy a quedar un rato-** dijo. **-Está bien?-**

Quinn no respondió. Shelby se puso contra las almohadas. Se echó hacia atrás. **-Vamos. ¿Qué tal esto? Voy a sentarme aquí por veinte minutos. Si aún estás despierta en ese tiempo puedes dormir en el suelo.-**

**-No soy estúpida-** respondió mientras yacía en la cama con una sonrisa. -**me drogaste con analgésicos somnolientos.-** Su sonrisa se desvaneció**. -Yo sólo... odio estar en cama.-**

**\- lo sé, Q-** **Y eso está bien, pero tenemos que trabajar juntas para ayudarte a no tener miedo de ello- ** Ella buscó sus ojos. **-Estás a salvo aquí.-**

La chica negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, con un suspiro, se permitió relajarse en las almohadas y se entregó al sueño.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Shelby dejó la cama de Quinn. La chica se había dormido. Se quitó las sabanas y tapó a la rubia. le dio un suave beso en la frente y poco a poco se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

miró a Noah que estaba profundamente dormido como siempre. Sin embargo, no siempre había sido fácil ir a su habitación. A Ninguna de ellos. Shelby abrió la habitación de Rachel. El corazón le dio un salto cuando vio que la cama estaba vacía.

Cruzó el pasillo y dio un profundo suspiro. La niña estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Santana en su cama. La levantó suavemente y en silencio la llevó a su cama. estaba agradecida de que los instintos naturales de Rachel la envolvieron alrededor de Shelby.

A como la mujer hacia su camino a la habitación de Rachel, pensó en esta batalla de las camas. Era algo en lo que había estado luchando desde el día en que los niños llegaban a casa. Después de lágrimas interminables, castigos y restricciones, y ocho años, Shelby todavía estaba luchando esta batalla. Las palabras de Quinn resonaron en su cabeza. Ellos no estaban dañados. Ellos no estaban durmiendo solos porque Shelby quería. tenía la esperanza de que creciendo, iban a dejar fuera esa necesidad. No se dio cuenta de lo poco realista que estaba siendo, pero las chicas ahora tenían dieciséis y once años y actualmente dependían una de la otra.

Colocó cuidadosamente a Rachel en su cama. Su hija menor se movió ligeramente. la calmó de nuevo tarareando en voz baja mientras la metía debajo de las mantas. Ella le besó la frente. NO, pensó. Ellos no estaban dañados. Ninguno de ellos lo estaba.

* * *

Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un gemido. Dios, se sentía tan incómoda. sólo tenía dos vendajes , pero lo único que quería hacer era quitárselos. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo. Divisó a Santana todavía durmiendo en su cama. negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Lentamente se quitó los pantalones y miró sus heridas. Hizo una mueca al verlas.

Ella podía cuidarse sola. Siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo. Ella siempre fue capaz de cuidar de sí misma.

..

_Quinn de 15 años se miró en el espejo. Tenía el camisón subido y un tubo de crema en la mano. Hizo una mueca cuando ella tocó su espalda y trasero. no podía llegar a donde necesitaba. Tenía que estar muy relajada para eso._

_Oyó el crujido de la puerta. saltó cuando vio a su madre en la puerta. Un parpadeo de esperanza la llevó a preguntarle a su madre en busca de ayuda. Ella tenía un vago recuerdo de su madre ayudándola. Parpadeó rápidamente. Miró el vaso de cristal en la mano de su madre. Su esperanza se había ido._

_-__**Te mereces lo que tienes, Quinn- **__su madre le replicó arrastrando las palabras. __**–siempre ha sido asi -**_

_Quinn la miró. Se quedó allí vulnerable mientras miraba a su madre _

_Ella lo sabía. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero ella nunca le hizo daño._

* * *

**-Quinn, cariño?-** oyó un golpe en la puerta. La chica sacó cuidadosamente su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

Shelby se quedó allí con una pequeña cesta de suministros.

**-Qué es eso?-** preguntó haciendo un gesto al tubo que la rubia estaba sosteniendo.

**-Algo que la entrenadora Sylvester me dio-** respondió en voz baja.

Shelby dejo las cosas en el buro y miró a la chica. **La entrenadora sabía?-**

-**Ella nunca dijo nada. Simplemente...-** la miró avergonzada. -... **.. Ella nunca dijo una palabra, pero me lanzó este tubo de crema en su lugar y dijo que era mejor, ya que tenía aloe en ella. nunca dijo nada, aunque -** Quinn miró hacia abajo. **-O al menos yo pensaba que no lo hizo, hasta justo antes de venir aquí, me llamó a su oficina ... .ella fue la que llamó a SPI una vez ... Eso hizo que me dieran una paliza ... bueno, eh ... después se disculpó y ... siempre pone un tubo nuevo de estas cosas en mi armario cada mes.** **no entendía por qué hasta en ese momento cuando me dijo que ella era la que llamó a SPI. No fue culpa de ella.**

**-Ella ha sido un gran defensora para ti, Q-** -**Más de lo que sé-** Shelby se detuvo. -**Mira, no estás sola.-** respiró hondo. **-¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?-**

**-No me vas a tocar- ** respondió rápidamente.

**-¿Puedes llegar hasta allí limpiar y cambiar el vendaje?-**

La rubia la miró desafiante. **-Sí-**

Shelby arqueó una ceja. **-¿Te gustaría probar o te gustaría que lo logrará hacer en cinco minutos?-** vio a la niña examinar su rostro ante la posibilidad. **\- puedes tomarme el tiempo si quieres.-**

**-Esto es humillante-** gruñó dandose la vuelta.

**-Imagínate cuánto peor sería si empeorara-** respondió limpiando las heridas.

La mujer Corcoran pensó que había hecho un paso de gigante con Quinn esa mañana, sus logros se apagaron tan pronto como el resto de la familia se despertó. Santana y Quinn estaban prácticamente listas para la batalla una vez que se vieron. Las chicas siguieron discutiendo en la mesa de desayuno de todo, desde las rutinas de Cheerios. Noah le pidió a su madre retirarse de la mesa, pero debido a las reglas de su castigo, se vio obligado a quedarse. Rachel observó con interés. Noah trató de distraerla de toda esta locura, pero estaba fallando.

**-Chicas, ya basta-** dijo la mujer con frustración.

El teléfono sonó y Shelby se dirigió hacia el teléfono. **-Lo digo en serio-** respondió cogiendo el teléfono. **-¿Hola? ... Oh, hola Valerie... Sí...-..**

Santana y Quinn inmediatamente miraron hacia Shelby. la mujer les llamó la atención y se volvió.

**-Sí. Bueno, todos están castigados. ... .. Sí...-** Shelby miró directamente a Quinn. Sus ojos indicaban interés y esperanza. Shelby se sorprendió. Ella esperaba dudarlo. asintió con la cabeza en el teléfono. **-En realidad, sí... Vamos a hacerlo... Creo que es un buen idea... Sí,... .. Voy a hacerles saber... Sí...-**

**-Qué sucede?-** Rachel preguntó cuando su madre colgó.

**-Brittany va a venir a visitar un rato a Q-** dijo volviendo a sentarse en la mesa.

**-Pero estamos castigados**\- respondió. Casi se caía de la silla a causa del codazo que le había dado Santana

**-Va a ser una visita rápida-** aseguró

Quinn miró mientras Santana se volvió más tolerable. Ella y Puck comenzaron a discutir acerca de su propia falta de amigos y cómo esa, fue la razón por la que Puck no se le permitió tener a nadie más. Rachel estaba intentando pero estaba fallando. Quinn utilizó el argumento como su cubierta mientras se acercaba a Shelby en el fregadero.

**-Sí, Quinn?-** la madre le preguntó sin mirarla.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?**

**-No estoy segura. es el tiempo que desees tú-** dijo secándose las manos y mirándola **-Brittany no sabe de tu situación o los detalles, puedes responder sus preguntas cuando estés lista. Los Pierces han sido respetuosos.** **¿Quieres ver a Britt?**

**Bueno, ella sabe que yo estuve en el hospital y que vivo aquí,-** dijo con un gruñido.

**-Sí, sabe que estás viviendo aquí y que has tenido una cirugía menor-** Shelby le aseguró. - **no tienes que contestar ninguna pregunta si no quieres. Es tu amiga todavía no? Y está preocupada por ti**

**-Quiero a Rachel allí-** la rubia soltó.

la mujer le dio una sonrisa divertida. **-¿La quieres allí porque es una distracción?-**

La chica no respondió al principio, pero finalmente, añadió. **-Santana puede venir también.-**

**\- no las necesitas como distractores-** **-Pero está bien.-** Q hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

** sin embargo será una visita rápida-**

**-Lo sé..- ** respondió

* * *

Santana agradeció a Quinn por su habilidad para pasar el rato con Brittany. Ella había pensado usarlo para su ventaja, pero Britt se le adelantó. sintió que su corazón dejó de latir cuando abrió la puerta. Le dio a Brittany una sonrisa mientras dejaba que ella y Valerie entraran

**Debido a que estamos castigados tenemos que quedarnos en la sala- **Rachel le anunció.

**-Rachel.!** siseó Santana.

La pequeña niña se encogió de hombros. ¿**Qué? Es algo que sucedió.**

**-pero tampoco lo tienes que andar anunciando-** respondió ella.

**-¿de todos modos por qué estás castigada?-** la rubia le preguntó a la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras las tres se unieron con Quinn en el sofá.

Rachel suspiró. **-Es una larga historia.-**

Quinn interrumpió. -**que deberías decírsela.-**

**-Enserio Quinn?-** Santana preguntó algo molesta.

**-Chicas-** la pequeña Corcoran murmuró.

Santana respiró hondo y se instaló junto a Britt, en la sala de estar. buscó los ojos de su madre en la cocina de forma rápida, pero luego desvió la mirada. Se acomodó.

**-Cómo estás?-** Brittany le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

**-Bien-** dijo cruzando los brazos. Ella se veía bien, ¿verdad?

**-Me alegro de que estés aquí-** Santana le dijo a la rubia con una sonrisa.

**-Yo también**\- dijo con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia la rubia. **-Así que te gusta vivir aquí?-**Britt intentó de nuevo.

Quinn estaba a punto de tirar un insulto sobre la forma en que era uno de los peores sitios en los que nunca había estado, pero le llamó la atención a la niña pequeña.

**-Está bien-** dijo finalmente.** -Pero no voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.-**

la rubia asintió tratando cuidadosamente de responder. **–bien?**

**-Espera, ¿Y a dónde vas a ir?-** preguntó la pequeña Corcoran mirándola

Quinn observó a la niña y luchó para encontrar una respuesta.

**-Yo..-** de repente perdió sus palabras. Ella había sido tan cuidadosa de no dejar entrar a nadie. Y aquí estaba esta chica con su optimismo obligándola a responder

**-Sí, Quinn, ¿a dónde irías?-** Santana se burló. **¿Estás segura de que hay alguna otra persona en esta ciudad que te quiera llevar?-**

Britt lanzó una mirada a Santana y la morena inmediatamente retrocedió. **-Quiero decir**, ella trató de cubrirlo. **-No ¿no quieres que la gente sepa que estabas viviendo aquí? no puedes rebotar de un lugar a otro. va a volar tu secreto.-**

**-Cállate, Santana-** dijo entre dientes.

**-No me diga que se calle**\- Santana ladró.

**-San**\- dijo Rachel suplicante.

**-Lo siento-** murmuró la porrista.

**-San, ¿por qué no me ayudas con el té, por favor?-**

**-Mamá-** comenzó a protestar.

**-Santana- **

Shelby observó cómo su hija mayor se puso de pie y fue a la cocina.

**-¿Puede darme las tazas por favor?-** preguntó.

Santana estaba viendo a Britt hablar con la otra rubia. Ella observó a Rachel apoyandose en el hombro de Quinn. Bastaba con la noche en la que Rachel y Quinn tuvieran una conversación larga e intensa, y de cuando Rachel se quedó dormida en la cama de Santana, Shelby se la había llevado. Nada de eso parecía justo. Estaba molesta. Ahora Brittany estaba aquí y Quinn ni siquiera respondía a sus preguntas.

**-San-** su madre la llamó. **-Las tazas?-**

asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a pasarles las tazas.

**-Rachel, ¿le has estado dando a Quinn un mal rato?**\- Britt preguntó con una sonrisa. Santana no tuvo que enfrentarse a la rubia para saber que ella estaba sonriendo.

**-He tratado de ser la mejor anfitrión que pueda haber**\- respondió la pequeña morena con orgullo.

Santana cerró la caja. La sonrisa de Rachel se desvaneció mientras miraba por encima del respaldo del sofá y en la cocina. conoció la suave sonrisa de su madre. La mujer le dio una sonrisa asegurandose. Rachel miró por encima a Quinn. Britt miró por encima a las madres y Santana. Oyó a Santana cerrar de golpe otro cajón. Britt miró a su madre que le dio un pequeño guiño para pedirle que continuara.

Brittany continuó con su pequeña charla con Quinn esperando encontrar un destello de la amiga con la que creció

mientras tanto Santana entregó una taza de té a la señora Pierce.

**-Gracias, querida-** respondió Valerie con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**-De nada-** Santana murmuró.

Shelby vierte las últimas cuatro tazas de agua caliente en las tazas con bolsas de té.** -Aquí tienes-** dijo en voz baja. Ella se aferró a la primera taza por un momento examinando los ojos de su hija mayor. **-Si es necesario, toma un respiro. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Bien**\- respondió la morena con un susurro.

Santana entregó las tres niñas una taza de té. Brittany le dio una pequeña sonrisa tratando de aliviar sus frustraciones.

**\- no bebo té-** Quinn dijo dejando la taza con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Santana abrió la boca. Estaba a punto de decir algo , pero vio a Rachel que la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

**-OK-** respondió sorbiendo su propio té. **-Haz lo que quieras.-**

Un silencio cayó sobre ellas. La pequeña Corcoran miró a las tres niñas.

**-Me alegra que estés aquí-** dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

**-a mi también-** respondió Britt de forma rápida y con un aire genuino. **-Los Corcoran son buena gente.-** se encontró con los ojos de Santana. -**Podrán ser duros, pero son buenos.-**

Santana sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. Se miró las manos, que estaban envueltas alrededor de su taza.

**-Como he dicho-** prosiguió Quinn, rompiendo los pensamientos de Santana**, -No voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.-**

**-Escucha-** dijo Santana dejando su taza en la mesa con un sonido metálico. **-Hemos sido hospitalarios. Mi hermana es más que amable contigo. Y tu sólo sigues siendo una malagradecida ingrata-**

**-yo no pedí estar aquí-** la rubia escupió. **-Pensé que lo habiamos discutido. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto otra vez?-**

Rachel miró entre las niñas. Su enojo parecía haber formado una pared que las estaba rodeando.

**\- sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero me alegro de que lo estés- **dijo Rachel en voz baja.

**-Chicas Esto es ridículo. Cálmense- **

**-No, Britt-** respondió Santana molesta. –**Ella ha sido muy grosera desde que llegó aquí-**

**-Bueno, ten en cuenta lo que ha pasado-** respondió la rubia, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió.

**-Lo que he pasado?-** Quinn le repitió. -**¿Qué demonios sabes? No te atrevas a pensar que sabes algo de mí.-**

**-Quinn, no es lo que - **

**-No le grites!-** Santana se interpusó.

**-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa-** interrumpió Valerie intercambiando un vistazo a Shelby y a Brittany.

**-Lo siento, chicas**\- Brittany dijo levantándose.

**-¡No!-** Dijo Santana. -**Fue ella! ** Señaló a la rubia.** -Por qué todos fuimos castigados.?!-**

Shelby observó a la morena al borde de un colapso. Estaban muy cansados para esto. tomó un riesgo y ellas no estaban preparadas para los visitantes.

**-Despídanse chicas**\- dijo Shelby en tono que no dejaba lugar a una discusión.

Rachel se puso de pie y miró a la señora Pierce. **-Lo siento**\- murmuró. **–Nomas están enojadas. Sé que están contentas de verte.-**

Valerie envolvió a la niña en un rápido abrazo. **–Lo sé también, cariño. Gracias por recibirnos.-**

**-Esto es una mierda-** replicó Santana en voz baja mirando a Quinn.

**-Lo sé, pero tienes que dejar de enojarse la una a la otra por favor, ** Brittany dio una pequeña risa. su sonrisa se desvaneció. **-Pero en serio San-**

-**Gracias, Q,-** dijo Valerie con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en el brazo de Quinn.

la rubia se quedó mirando la mano como si fuera un objeto extraño. **-Uh ... de nada. Pero no entiendo por qué me estás dando las gracias...** Ella midió cuidadosamente sus palabras. **-Quiero disculparme por Santana y por mi comportamiento...-**

**-Siempre tenías tan buenos modales y gracia**\- ** Si necesitas algo, hazmelo saber.-**

Quinn buscó los ojos de Valerie. Tan pronto como las palabras salían de su boca, Valerie sabía la trampa que ella misma había creado. Sabía que acababa de abrir una lata de gusanos que no era capaz de verdaderamente abrir. Ella y Tom no podían cuidar a la chica. Ellos no eran tan fuertes como Shelby**.** Fue una de esas situaciones en donde la elección que esperabas hacer, era lo contrario de lo que eras capaz de hacer.

**-Lo siento-** respondió la mujer repente.

**-Lo sé,-** dijo Quinn rápidamente. **-Está bien.-** Conoció culpabilidad en los ojos de Valerie. **-Está bien.-**

**-Bueno em.. a lo mejor vendré para una visita de nuevo-** dijo Valerie finalmente.

Quinn miró hacia abajo a sus pies. **-Sí, está bien.-**

**-Adiós, Quinn,-** Brittany dijo dandole a la rubia un abrazo inesperado. Quinn sintió que se tensaba en sus brazos. **-Nos vemos más tarde, ¿Ok?-**

le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Sí. Nos vemos..**

**-Gracias por el té-** Brittany saludó una vez más desde la puerta.

Shelby dejó que el silencio de la sala se asentara en ellos. Santana estaba desplazando su peso agresivamente de lado a lado. Quinn estaba mirando sus pies.

**-No entiendo por qué no puedo ir a casa-** dijo de repente. Fue argumentativa. y fue débil.**-Mi madre está bien. Sólo no- '**

**-No, no lo está**\- Santana la interrumpió. **-Tú no lo entiendes. No te han alejado por diversión, Quinn.-**

**-¿Por qué te alejaron de Shelby entonces ¿eh?-** Preguntó.

**-¿Mamá?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

**-Bicho, ve al sótano por favor. tu hermano está trabajando por ahí abajo. Pueden ver una película.-**

**-Pero estamos castigados-** protestó.

Shelby le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **–Tú lo dejas temporalmente por tu buen comportamiento-**

**-Y porque me quieres fuera de la habitación,?-** replicó Raquel bajando las escaleras del sótano.

Una vez que desapareció de la vista, Shelby se volvió hacia las niñas. Quinn negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Santana se le adelantó.

**-¿Qué podrías pensar qué pasaría?-**. **-tu madre es una borracha!-** **estás aquí porque ella permitió que tu padre hiciera su regalada gana sobre ti y no sé qué mierda demás hizo!**

**Santana!-** Shelby la regañó.

**-No**-dijo mientras apretó los dientes. **-dejala terminar.-**

**-Lo digo en serio, Quinn,-** Santana estalló de nuevo.** -En qué diablos estas pensando! Esta no es la situación ideal para mí tampoco! Pero yo apreciaría si dejaras de joder en todo lo que mi madre está haciendo por ti.-**

**-¿Qué sabes, Santana?-** la desafío Quinn.

**-Quinn, no empieces-** dijo Shelby.

**-¡No!-** la rubia gritó entre lágrimas. **-Si puede hablarlo todo, ella puede manejarlo! ¿O a caso no puedes, Santana?** ¿**Quién eres tú para criticarme? Mírate! Mira a tu familia.** **Finges estar entera y sanada. Bien, pues déjame traer todo eso abajo**! Las tres miraron hacia la puerta del sótano. La música estaba empezando a sonar un poco más fuerte. Todas sabían que Noah estaba tratando de proteger a Rachel de este argumento.

**-Quinn, detente-** dijo la mujer interponiéndose entre ambas

**-¡NO!-¡NO! ** Su cuerpo estaba débil y agotado. Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado para recuperar su impulso. Finalmente encontró las palabras de nuevo. **-Tu familia piensa que son altos y poderosos por traerme aquí, por huir del abuso...-**

**-Quinn, basta!-** la mujer interrumpió . el rostro de Santana empezó a endurecerse

Las rubia continuó gracias a su propia rabia. **-No me mires como si yo fuera la única jodida, Santana! Estás tan jodida! pasó recientemente ... .. ! Mírate! Sucedió hace ocho años!**\- Ella dio un paso hacia Santana. Con un suspiro tembloroso y un dedo puntiagudo se reunió con los ojos de la morena. **-No te atrevas. ¡No te atrevas! Estas tan jodida desde entonces!-**

**\- es suficiente!-** Shelby gritó. **-Arriba, ahora, Quinn! ¡Vamos!-** Se volvió hacia Santana, quien estaba congelada en el lugar. **-Ve al estudio y espérame.-** La niña no se movió. **-Lo digo en serio !Ve!-**

* * *

Shelby subió las escaleras detrás de Quinn. La niña irrumpió en la habitación, pero aún Shelby sabía que ella estaba luchando agotamiento. Entraron en el dormitorio de la chica que estaba tan decidido a no llamarla propia.

**-Quinn, acuéstate**\- -**O por lo menos siéntate-**

**-Déjame en paz!-** gritó entre lágrimas. **-Por favor, solo sal-**

Ella la vio. La chica estaba cansada no podía pelear más.

**-Q-** Shelby comenzó de nuevo.

**-Te dije que me dejaras en paz.-**

se puso de pie. -** te quiero Q** **-vamos a hablar de esto más tarde.-**

* * *

Suspiró mientras se alejaba de la habitación. Podía oír los sollozos ahogados de Quinn cuando descendía hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera vio a Santana de pie en la puerta con los brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

**-San?-** preguntó cuidadosamente.

-Y**o puedo manejarlo, mamá-**

**-Sé que puedes, Taz-** respondió la mujer con un pequeño suspiro acercandose cuidadosamente a ella.

**-No me llames así!-** gritó. **-Ya no soy esa niña nunca más!- ** soltó un suspiro **-Y papá me dio ese nombre! ¡No! No lo uses! Especialmente ahora que estoy molesta! ¿No ves que estoy molesta!-**

Shelby finalmente la alcanzó y la envolvió en sus brazos. **-Lo sé, San. Lo siento.-**

_.._

_Leroy había apodado a Santana "Taz" debido a su naturaleza determinada. Todavía podía oír la voz de su ex-marido en la cabeza**. -Ella es un diablo de Tasmania-** lo había dicho con una sonrisa.** -No importa si físicamente es imposible, pero esa chica nuestra será una pequeña traviesa-** Shelby se había reído. **-lo será-**_

...

volvió al presente y sintió que su hija mayor se agitaba en sus brazos.

**-No lo hagas-** susurró en voz baja tratando de empujarla. **-Simplemente no lo hagas.-**

Shelby permitió que su hija se alejara de ella. sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos. No estaba segura de en qué momento de los últimos ocho años Santana la había empujado. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras observaba a su hija sentarse lo más lejos de ella en el sofá del estudio, sabía que Santana se alejo lo más lejos. Incluso más de lo que había hace ocho años. -_Cuando había construido ese muro? ¿Por qué Shelby no lo había visto?_

**-Vamos a hacer este tiempo de silencio-** dijo Santana con un resoplido.

* * *

_Los juguetes estaban esparcidos por todas partes. La silla y la mesa de centro estaban volcadas. Shelby revisó los daños. Santana de 8 años se sentó malhumorada con sus rodillas encogidas hasta el pecho en el sofá. Ella sólo había lanzado uno de sus grandes rabietas. Shelby le había pedido a Noah que llevara a Rachel abajo para ver una de sus películas. sabía que se Santana sentía culpable por eso, pero tenía que ser coherente con los niños. Un Tiempo de silencio. Era básicamente un tiempo de espera, pero a diferencia de que la madre se sentara con la niña. Ambas tenían que sentarse allí. Sin hablar, sin juguetes. Nada, en silencio. Sorprendentemente, funcionó. calmó a Santana. Shelby observaba cuidadosamente a su hija. La niña no había tenido una rabieta así desde que hicieron sus visitas en Servicios de Proteccion infantil. No estaba segura de donde venía todo esto. Sin embargo, recordó que todavía, sólo había pasado un mes desde que le habian dado a sus hijos de vuelta._

_**-Cariño**\- dijo finalmente. **-tu tiempo de silencio ha terminado. ¿Puedes por favor venir aquí?-**_

_Santana se paró frente a su madre._

_**-Lo siento**\- respondió con un tono sombrío._

_**-Está bien estar enojado, San-, **dijo Shelby. **-Pero lo incorrecto es tirar las cosas. ¿Entiendes?-**_

_**-Sí-**__murmuró._

_**-Tenemos que limpiar todo esto y entonces podemos ir a jugar-**_**_Cuando te enojes, recuerda que tu espacio seguro siempre está ahí. Recuerdas que hablamos de ello?-_**

_**-Cuando me enojo, me voy allí-** dijo la joven en voz baja.**-lo Recuerdo-**suspiró. -**lo siento sólo ... Me molesté.-**_

_**-lo sé-** respondió Shelby. **-puede estar molesta por cosas. A veces lo sabemos y a veces no. ¿Puede decirme por qué estabas tan enojada?-**_

_**\- no quiero que esté sola**\- susurró -**Me podría haber acostado con ella. Tendrías que haberla dejado dormir.-**_

_Shelby miró a su hija con cuidado. **-¿eso era lo único?- **Buscó los ojos oscuros de la chica. **-sentí como si estuvieras molestas cuando la llevé al baño antes. También te sentí así cuando le quite su 'binkie chupete'**. **¿Qué estabas sintiendo entonces?-**_

_la niña se miró las manos. **-Es mi trabajo. Todo eso es mi trabajo.-** miró los ojos de su madre. **-no quiero que le quites su binkie chupete. necesita eso. Ella también estaba molesta-**_

_**cari**ño-comenzó. -__**Yo soy tu mamá, de Noah y Rachel. Eres mi hija y quiero que disfrutes de ser una niña de ocho años, siempre y cuando sea posible.**__**Si tomas mis trabajos, ¿qué haría yo?-**_

_sonrió tratando de relajar a la niña. Ella sostuvo sus manos delante de ella esperando que la chica las tomara . En cambio, se quedó mirando en silencio._

_**cariño?- **Shelby preguntó en voz baja. **-San?**_

_**-¿Qué pasa si tiene que ser mi trabajo de nuevo?-**__ preguntó en voz baja. **-Papi dijo que teníamos que mantener las cosas igual para que ella no se confundiera ... Y te fuiste ... ..-** Shelby vio como la niña formaba sus palabras. __**-¿Qué pasa si nos dejas de nuevo?-**_

_**-Mírame, San.-**_

_Su hija la miró con los ojos grandes._

_**\- no te dejaré de nuevo-**_

_Santana le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro._

_**-Pero lo harás-**__ susurró Santana._

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Algún día lo harás-**__ la chica susurró de nuevo. __**-como papi-**_

_La mujer dio una respiración profunda._

_**-Sí, Santana- **__dijo cuidadosamente.__** -Algún día voy a dejarte como papá, pero para eso pasará mucho mucho tiempo, hasta que envejezca. Tal vez te cases. Quizás tengas hijos hermosos. Pero te prometo, Sanny, que nunca te dejaré. Estás atrapada conmigo. me quedaré por aquí el mayor tiempo posible.**_

_**-Para siempre?-**__ murmuró en el cuello de Shelby._

_**-Para siempre.-**_

...

**¿Ya terminamos?-** preguntó finalmente. **-¿Mamá?-**

Shelby la miró. **-Ya han pasado diez minutos-** dijo su hija.

Ella respiró hondo y miró a la joven y bella chica. Sin embargo, lo único que podía ver era una niña triste.

**-San-** empezó.

**-Lo siento-** la interrumpió. **-ok? estaba molesta-**

**-Háblame, cariño –tenerla aquí es demasiado?-**

Miró a su madre. –**No vas a dejarla simplemente porque es difícil para mí-** dijo casi con furia

**-Por supuesto que no-** -**Pero necesito que hables conmigo. Sé que esto es difícil. Está trayendo muchas cosas en las que hemos trabajado durante los últimos ocho años .**

**-Lo sé, mamá, ¿de acuerdo?-** dijo sacudiendo la cabeza**. ok?-** Se mordió el labio y recogió sus pensamientos. **-Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. Está bien?-** **. Estoy molesta, pero ..no puedo hacer esto ... .. no puede hacer esto contigo. No puedo hablar contigo.. Todavía no por lo menos -**

Shelby asintió con lágrimas.

**-Qué necesitas?-**

**-No lo sé, mamá-** respondió agotada. **-Necesito que la gente sea mejor** **-Yo sólo**... suspiró. **-Necesito que la gente sea mejor.-** negó con la cabeza. -**No quiero hablar contigo de esto, lo siento, porque sólo vas a tratar de convencerme de que no es verdad. Que no estamos dañados y jodidos, porque lo estamos, mamá. Apenas puedo dejar a Rach fuera de mi vista. Noah no permite que nadie se acerque a él, además de nosotras. Rachel no puede hacer frente a los simulacros de incendio. Quiero decir estoy feliz de que trajeras a Quinn.** miró los ojos de su madre. **-Nunca dije que no.-** respiró hondo. -**Yo sólo ... .no puedo oir que me digas que no es cierto. Quinn no se equivocó, ambas sabemos que ella tenía razón.-** se puso de pie. -**Estoy tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento por mi actitud y mi comportamiento frente a los Pierces-** miró a los ojos de su madre. **-¿Puedo irme?-**

**-No hemos terminado -** dijo la mujer con calma. **-Pero no te voy a empujar.-** Vio a su hija salir**. -Santana?-** La niña se detuvo. -**Hay que encontrar algún tipo de acuerdo con Quinn. no voy a tener estas peleas gritando cada dos días con ustedes dos. no está bien.-**la morena hizo una inclinación de cabeza. **-Además, San sé que crees todas las cosas que acabas de decirme. Sin embargo, es más difícil sentir todo eso. Y ok es demasiado..**

**-No lo es-** dijo Santana rápidamente mientras se enderezaba. **-Puedo manejarlo.-**

-**Está bien-** miró a su hija un último momento antes de que ella asintió. -**Gracias por calmarte. Diles a tus hermanos que es tiempo de hacer la tarea-**

asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

.., ...

Necesitaba una distracción. Necesitaba algo para enfocar su energía . Se ocupó con Rachel cuando se sentaron a trabajar en sus tareas escolares. Noah incluso resopló a su asiento. Él miró a su hermana. Santana le llamó la atención. Ella esperaba desaprobación. En cambio, vio preocupación. ¿Qué demonios estaba mirando? frunció el ceño.

**-Deja de mirarme-** le dijo a Puck entre dientes mientras miraba su libro de historia

**-San?-** Rachel preguntó

**-¿Qué?-** dio un suspiro.

**-No importa**\- respondió la niña en voz baja.

El timbre resonó en la casa.

**-Yo atiendo-** la pequeña morena murmuró levantandose

Santana escuchó a su hermana salir de la habitación y vio como su hermano la veía después de la salida de la niña. miró los ojos de su hermano de nuevo.

**-¿Qué?-**

* * *

Shelby miró a su hija mayor dejando el estudio. dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Jodido, repetía en su cabeza. ¿Estaban todos jodidos?

Abrió la puerta de la rubia lentamente. La chica estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación en la otra cama improvisada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estabadurmiendo a pierna suelta. estaba agradecida de que recordaba darle los analgésicos. El cuerpo de la chica estaba agotado y era claro. Todo era agotador.

sacó el edredón de la cama detrás de ella y se lo metió en torno a la chica. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Se puso de pie y miró una vez más a la chica dormida.. Suspiró.

* * *

Santana miró a su hermano, al oír a Rachel abriendo la puerta. Él le dirigió una mirada que él siempre le daba diciéndole que lo arreglara. Ella dio otro suspiro pesado, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

**-Rach-** dijo en voz alta entrando al vestíbulo

Cuando dobló la esquina todo lo que vio fue la figura en la puerta con Rachel clavada contra la pared y sus pies colgando en el aire, y en ese momento, Santana sintió su sangre llegar a su punto de ebullición...


	13. Chapter 13

Anonimo: asunto corregido. Lo siento mientras reescribía la historia realmente no me fije en los nombres y tienes razón, a los lectores les puede distraer o confundir de alguna manera, gracias por la observación. Saludos :)

ChicaBrod21: Uy estuviste cerca... en este capitulo se revelará. saludos

Anonimo: Sí en estos próximos capítulos se revelará un poco mas sobre su pasado. saludos.

**Espero sus opiniones, fav and follows hasta la próxima actualización**

* * *

Cuando Shelby se acercaba al final de la escalera, oyó gritos. Rápidamente se dirigió escaleras abajo y la vista que se mostraba hizo que se congelara. sintió que su ansiedad,miedo y rabia explotaban dentro de ella. Estaba lista para atacar. estaba a punto de gritar, pero vio la mirada de pánico de su hija menor y el lenguaje corporal de su hija mayor esto le dijo que no podía gritar. Podía oír los pasos frenéticos de su hijo acercándose. Tenía que mantenerlos juntos. tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Rachel abrió la puerta y miró a la mujer

**-Puedo ayudarle?-**preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

La mujer frunció el ceño. **-Estoy aquí para recoger a mi hija **Su tono era tan frío y tan casi despectivo que hizo que la pequeña niña se detuviera.

Rachel frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer. Esos ojos y ese pelo, ella habría visto ese conjunto. En un momento pudo haberla considerado hermosa. Sin embargo, en ese momento delante de los Corcorans, parecía a una enojada y triste mujer jugando a los disfraces. la niña sabía exactamente quién era.

**Quinn no va a ninguna parte con usted-** respondió tratando todo lo posible de reunir todo su valor desde la punta de los dedos de los pies.

** -Qué?- **Judy Fabray siseó

**-Por favor, váyase-** respondió comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

Una mano enguantada de blanco detuvo la puerta.-**Disculpa, niña, pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién soy yo?-** Judy Fabray se tambaleó ligeramente mientras hablaba.

**-Sí, lo sé-** intentando mantener la compostura. **Usted no la merece. es una persona terrible!-**

**-Escúchame**!- replicó. se inclinó y miró a los ojos de la niña. **-Nosotros no necesitamos de su ayuda. Mi hija está llena de mentiras. Me la llevaré ahora!-**

la jóven frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. -**¡No!-**

Judy se puso de pie y miró a la muchacha con el ceño fruncido. Se quitó el guante con cuidado y la puso en los bolsillos de su abrigo de lujo.

** -No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta**\- dijo en voz baja. se inclinó y miró a Rachel a los ojos una vez más. Rachel dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió a Judy agarrar sus brazos a cada lado. **-y creo que te tienen que ser enseñar una pequeña lección.-**

Rachel respiraba agitadamente cuando lo devolvieron al vestíbulo.

* * *

Santana vio a su hermana con la respiración errática contra la pared. Esta figura la había alzado en una posición que no le dejaba a la chica el espacio para moverse o luchar. No es que ella lo haría, dijo una pequeña voz en el fondo de la mente de Santana. Ella nunca tuvo problemas. La rabia explotó dentro de su corazón.

**-Eres una puta loca!- le **gritó empujando a la mujer y Rachel cayendo en el piso. Ella inmediatamente se puso detras de Santana .**-No te atrevas a tocarla!. ¡Fuera de mi casa loca!-**

**-¿Qué demonios está pasando**?- Noah preguntó poniéndose delante de sus hermanas. **-Salga de aquí-**

**-¿Dónde está ella?-** Judy gritó desde la puerta.

Santana sentía a Rachel envolver su brazo con más fuerza por la cintura y vio el otro brazo agarrando la parte posterior de la camisa de Noah.

**-Tú y tu familia son un asco! Quinn necesita alejarse de sus tonterías antes de que ella este infectada. si no es que ya lo esta**. **Ella tiene que ser enviada lejos y corregida**. **Algo que Russell y yo deberíamos haber hecho años antes-** Se enderezó y miró a los tres Corcorans como si estuvieran debajo de ella**. -Les dije dónde está!-**

**\- ****No vas a verla**!- Rachel de repente gritó, sorprendiendo a todos y quedandose a lado de Noah.

Santana y Noah no fueron lo suficientemente rápido, la mujer se acercó y agarró a la pequeña morena de nuevo. Su puño cerrado delante de la camisa de la niña . Una sensación que era demasiado familiar para la Corcoran más pequeña.

** -Escúchame, pedazo de mierda**!-gritó en la cara de la niña de once años temblando

Santana y Noah estaban tratando de empujarla para que soltara a Rachel pero sin empujarla a ella. le estaban gritando a la mujer y tratando de forzar sus manos fuera de los delgados brazos de Rachel.

**-deja a mi hija-** dijo con tono glacial desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Los gritos se detuvieron y los cuatro miraron hacia las escaleras. **-Dije, deja a mi hija ¡Ahora!-**

La mujer soltó a la niña y le frunció el ceño a los tres.

**-Si me lo preguntas, Señora Corcoran, a estos niños se les debe enseñar algunas lecciones. Puedo demostrar que el cinto funciona mejor.-**

Santana sentía a Rachel con panico volteando para mirar a su madre .

**-Shhh-** la morena le susurró a su hermana acercandola más a ella. **-Mamá nunca la dejaría hacer eso.-**

**-Gracias, pero nunca tocarás a mis hijos o a Quinn otra vez-** respondió Shelby acercandose a la parte inferior de las escaleras. le sostuvó la mirada a Judy. Con voz tranquila, continuó. **-Noah, ve a la puerta de arriba y asegúrate de que nadie entre o salga. Santana, lleva a tu hermana a mi habitación y quedate con ella por favor.-**

**-Mamá-** Santana comenzó.

**-Ahora, San**\- le respondió sin romper la mirada de Judy.

* * *

la mujer miró como sus hijos desaparecian de la vista. Se volvió a Judy.

**-Lárgate de mi casa-** dijo de nuevo. Su voz aún era tranquila, pero ni siquiera cerca de un grito.

**-No**\- respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

inclinó la cabeza y la miró. **-¿Estás borracha?-** Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Mirate ¿Hablas en serio?-**sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y cogió su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. ** -llamaré a la policía si no sales de mi casa ahora.-**

**-****¿Dónde está mi hija?- **Judy se tambaleó hacia las escaleras.

**-Baja la voz!-** Shelby susurró en voz baja de una manera que sólo una buena madre podía. **-Escúchame, Judy, esto no te ayudará a tenerla de vuelta-** Shelby respondio entre la mujer agresiva y las escaleras.

**-Maldita Mierda . No hice nada malo. Se llama amor duro-** dijo entre dientes.

**-amor duro?-** Shelby dijo con disgusto.

**-Quinn es una mentirosa-** miró hacia las escaleras. **¿No lo eres, Quinnie?!**\- gritó.**-eres la mentirosa más grande!-** **dices mentiras sólo porque quieres llamar la atención!-** miró a Shelby. **-es una puta que está tratando de culparnos de su destrucción. No hicimos nada pero te amamos, Quinn!-** gritó a las escaleras. **-Nada más te amo!-**

* * *

Noah siguió a sus hermanas por las escaleras. Sintió que su corazón latia rapidamente. Tenía que mantener la calma. Su madre lo esperaba y lo necesitaba para mantener la calma. Observó como Santana pasó junto a él con las manos en los hombros de Rachel. Vio la espalda de Santana a como ella se quedó inmóvil a medio paso en el pasillo. Él permitió que su mente se llenara para escuchar los gritos de la planta baja. Observó como la niña miró a Santana y luego por encima de él.

Podía ver que Santana estaba tensa con sólo mirar su espalda. Estaba enfadado también. furioso. Quería darle a esa mujer su merecido. Sin embargo, Santana se había equivocado antes. No podía poner a la Sra Fabray en su lugar cómo lo había hecho con Karofsky. Simplemente no era el mismo. Él no podía hacer eso.

**-Santana-** él la llamó. Su hermana no se dio vuelta. -**lleva a Rach a la habitación de mamá.-**

Él negó con la cabeza. Santana nunca escuchaba! conocía a su hermana. La había conocido toda su vida y cuando ella apretaba la mandíbula, su mente estaba hecha, sus ojos se oscurecian y dejaban que la ira se hiciera cargo. Ella estaba de pie con la espalda frente a él, pero sabía que si la miraba a sus ojos,él vería que su hermana estaba debatiendo. Sabía que hace ocho años los cambió. A Noah le dio una mayor razón para la esperanza y para luchar y a Santana le dio razón tras razón para desconfiar de la gente a su alrededor. Esa diferencia fundamental con frecuencia los tenía en desacuerdo. Deseó que no lo hiciera, pero él no podía cambiar eso. No podía cambiar lo que había sucedido. La principal diferencia era que él aceptó eso. Santana todavía luchaba.

Y por todas estas razones, él fue el que no disputaba quedandose en la puerta de Quinn y Santana era a la que le que le dolía estar abajo.

**-Santana!-** Puck le gritó. **-llevate a Rachel fuera del pasillo!-**

Observó como Santana miró por encima del hombro. Tenía la boca abierta, mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que su propia batalla interna y las palabras procedentes de la planta de abajo estaban obligando a estar inquieta y querer ir escaleras abajo. él miró por encima de su hombro a la puerta de Quinn y las escaleras. Tomó zancadas demasiado largas y puso su mano en la espalda de su hermana.

**-Ella no necesita escuchar esto-** susurró con dureza en el oído de la morena. **-centrate en ella.-**

Se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Santana. Ella dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y vio cómo desaparecía en la habitación de su madre. soltó un suspiro profundo, mientras los gritos de la señora rubia loca, aumentaron en volumen.

* * *

Shelby jugueteó con su celular en su bolsillo trasero. mantuvo el impulso de mirar a las escaleras. esperaba más allá de la esperanza de que sus hijos se quedarían arriba. Sin embargo, los conocía. sabía que Judy tenía que callarse e irse, antes de que las cosas empeoraran y uno de ellos bajara corriendo las escaleras detrás de ella.

**-¡Fuera de mi casa-** dijo Shelby de nuevo. Estaba segura de que Judy había estado diciendo algo insultante pero su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado.

**-¿te crees que eres una buena persona por tener a mi hija, ¿no? esa niña no es más que un pedazo de mierda ni lo suficiente para intervenir. Y aquí estás tú tratando de decirle que ella es lo suficientemente buena. y sólo la animas a convertirla en una persona más débil. sin embargo, mira tus habilidades como madre milagrosa... tus hijos están jodidos.-**

**-No te atrevas, hablar de mis hijos!-** le susurró la mujer en voz baja.

**-!Haré lo que yo mierda quiero-** Judy gritó. **-Mirate, Shelby Berry. Volver a Lima porque Nueva York te echó?-**

**-ya no estamos en la secundaria, Judy.-** Shelby se rió. ** -O al menos yo no-**

**-Siempre estamos en la secundaria. Siempre. Huiste porque no podías manejar la situación.-**

**-hablas de esta ciudad como si fuera una de oro-** Shelby se rió. se acercó a Judy y le susurró. **-Al final del día, todavía eres un nada, Judy. Una triste, solitaria, y débil niña al igual como antes. Sólo que ahora al parecer también eres un borracha-** la mujer Corcoran se enderezó. **-¡Fuera de mi casa!-**

**-Triste y solitaria? Shelby, eres una basura sin valor! TÚ eres la que ha fallado. No yo!-**

**-Eso es discutible-** replicó. -**Tengo una familia que me quiere. ¿Qué tienes, Judy? Un marido borracho que está en la cárcel y sus hijas, que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa ser feliz? ¿Qué significa ser amado? no mereces llamar a Quinn,hija. Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo. fallaste, Judy. Si mal no recuerdo eso es lo que quería una Judy de dieciseis años... Quería a alguien que la amará, pero se convirtió en una patética para lograrlo.-** Shelby se aseguró de mantener la voz baja.

**No me sermones de como criar hijos! Mira a los tuyos. Tendrás suerte si tu hijo no va a aterrizar su trasero a la cárcel. Y Santana, ella carece de equilibrio. Todo lo que tiene que ofrecer son sus miradas exóticas, si ella no ha comenzado prostituirse es'-**

**-Cállate!-****.** Shelby le dijo. tratando de disminuir su furia.

**Ni siquiera empecemos con Rachel. Esa niña fea seguramente tendrá lo que viene. Si alguien no lo hace apuesto a que est''-**

**-Cállate!-** interrumpió . **-No hables de mis hijos! Nunca!-**

se pateó a sí misma internamente. Había perdido la calma. Judy se burló de ella. La mujer entró en el espacio personal de Shelby. Judy la señaló con el dedo.

**-Escúchame- ** Judy hablo aún más fuerte. **-sé todo sobre ti. sé lo que te trajo de vuelta aquí desde Nueva York.-**

Shelby miró a la mujer con más intensidad de lo que lo hacía antes.

Judy se rió triunfalmente. **-Oh,llamé tu atención, no es así?-**

**Sal de mi casa-** le dijo apretando la mandíbula.

**-No-** respondió Judy **-preferiría no hacerlo-**

Shelby apretó la mandíbula y le dio a la mujer una mirada fría, uno que ponía a Santana en la vergüenza. **-No era una pregunta.-**

La mujer Corcoran la miraba triunfalmente a como Judy dio un ligero paso atrás.

La rubia del Club-Country que queria ser reina, dio otro paso hacia adelante. **-No me voy sin mi hija!-** le dio una sonrisa socarrona. **-¿Crees que eres tan dura con tu fondo de Nueva York. Bueno, déjame decirte cómo lo hacemos en Lima!-**

**Dije que bajaras la voz!-**

**-Por supuesto que no! tus hijos necesitan escuchar esto!-** Judy escupió. **-No finjas que los has protegido de cualquier cosa! tus hijos son unos bastardos! Estabas violando las antiguas leyes de la maternidad. Trabajo? Y claramente,-** el brazo de la mujer salió volando. **-No te puedes entregar en la cama. tú marido se volvió maricón porque TÚ no eras lo suficientemente mujer!- **La risa de Judy hizo eco en el vestíbulo**. Estoy segura de que Leroy se esta quemando en el infierno por sus pecados. Tus hijos maricones también se quemarán-**

* * *

El dormitorio de Shelby era el más alejado del vestíbulo. Santana gruñó internamente. Su casa era grande, pero todavía podía oír cada palabra. Rachel le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Santana atrajo la atrajo más hacia ella y ahuecó las manos sobre los oídos de la pequeña morena. **-Shhh-** susurró. **-Te tengo.-**

**-San?-** Rachel preguntó mirandola

**-Estás bien, Rach,-** susurró.

**-¿Cómo sabía dónde estábamos?-** le preguntó la joven Corcoran

los oídos de Santana despertaron. escuchó a Judy gruñir las siguientes palabras. **¿te crees que eres una buena persona por tener a mi hija, ¿no? esa niña no es más que un pedazo de mierda ni lo suficiente para intervenir. Y aquí estás tú tratando de decirle que ella es lo suficientemente buena.****y sólo la animas a convertirla en una persona más débil.** **sin embargo, mira tus habilidades como madre milagrosa... tus hijos están jodidos.**

Santana sentía a Rachel tensa en sus brazos. podría importarme menos lo pensaba Judy, pero ella sólo estaba reforzando sus inseguridades. se mordió el labio. oía el eco de la voz de Hiram en su memoria. **_-Eres un inútil pedazo de mierda, Santana. me oyes, eres una buena para nada sólo para eso nada!-_**

**-Sanny?-** Rachel susurró trayendo a Santana a su memoria

**-Shhh-** la hizo callar. **-No voy a dejar que nada te pase-**

la morena balanceaba a Rachel en el dormitorio de su madre, pero ella en ese momento no estaba allí, estaba en la planta baja escuchando los gritos, estaba de vuelta en esa habitación oscura.

Oyó el eco de la voz de Judy en la planta baja. **-Mira a tus hijos. Tendrás suerte si tu hijo no va a aterrizar su trasero a la cárcel. Y Santana, que carece de equilibrio. Todo lo que tiene que ofrecer son sus miradas exóticas, si ella no ha comenzado prostituirse talvez est-**

se sintió temblar. _Hiram le había silbado a su oído._ **_-__Eres una buena para nada! ¡Nada!-_**

**-San-** susurró la pequeña morena

Santana no pudo ver que su hermana pequeña estaba encerrandose a sí misma. Todo lo que la chica mayor podía oír eran los gritos **_ -Por el resto de tu vida, Santana, nadie te amará. nadie- _** De repente, se le trajo de vuelta al presente cuando Judy gritó y Rachel saltó en sus brazos. _**Ni siquiera empecemos con Rachel. Esa niña fea seguramente tendrá lo que viene. Si alguien no lo hace apuesto a que est''-**_

Eso fue todo. **-Quédate aquí- ** susurró inconscientemente quitando los brazos de la pequeña niña de su cuerpo.

**-San, no,- ** Rachel gritó tras ella. **-Por favor, quédate-**

Santana no vio a Rachel agarrar el teléfono inalámbrico. Se volvió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su nivel. Ella le tomó la manchada cara y le besó la frente. **-Quédate aquí.-**

**-No, no** Rachel sollozó. **-San-** Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasillo a como la chica se alejó de ella.

* * *

Shelby oyó el crujido familiar de su dormitorio. las palabras de Judy todavía resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos. Su instinto inicial de alcanzar y bofetear a esta mujer se fue cuando oyó a su pequeña hija sollozando. **Joder**, se maldijo. sabía que Santana iba a bajar las escaleras en cualquier momento.

Oyó a su hijo llamando a San. Escuchó a Santana decir algo y luego el silencio de ella. lo que dijo Judy sobre Leroy debio haberlo escuchado, porque oyó los pasos de su hija tomando velocidad.

**¡Fuera de mi casa!** repitió Shelby de nuevo.

**¿Dónde está mi hija? Quinn, trae tu trasero aquí abajo!-**

* * *

Noah levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su madre se abrió. Observó a su hermana furiosa saliendo de la habitación. y a Rachel desmoronandose en el suelo del pasillo.

**-Santana!-** gritó. **-No!-**

Sabía que por la mirada en sus ojos no lo oyó a él. Y en ese momento mientras se arrodillaba a su hermanita estaba enojado con ella de nuevo. Trató de llamar la atención de Rachel, pero ella estaba hablando por el teléfono.

* * *

Santana escuchó las palabras de Judy y corrió escaleras abajo. No, no. no podía hacer frente a esto. ya no tenía ocho años. Ella no iba a tener a esta perra en su casa. no podía hablar con su madre de esa manera,ni insultar a sus hermanos, no iba a suceder. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no podía oír nada más. Todo lo que vio fue la rubia en la parte inferior de las escaleras y todo lo quería hacer era empujarla al suelo y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Shelby vio a su hija a empujandola y yendo hacia Judy. Afortunadamente, Shelby la cogió por el medio. la chica agitó los brazos y comenzó a llegar a Judy. sabía que esperaba esto de Santana, pero no lo necesitaba. Sólo pudo imaginar lo que Judy estaba provocando en la mente de la chica. Sin embargo, ya estaba aquí rodeando a su hija con sus brazos para evitar que la chica golpeara a la mujer, deseaba tan desesperadamente que la chica la hubiera escuchado y se quedara arriba.

**-Santana-** dijo entre dientes.

**-!Vete a la mierda de nuestra casa, perra loca! No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia así! Jodete! !No hables de mi padre ! !No te atreves!** Shelby sintió luchar a Santana en sus brazos. -**Tú y tu maldito marido se van a ir al infierno por lo que le hicieron a su hija -** **mi padre era todo sobre amor, nos amaba,maldita idiota.-**

**-San-**! intentó mientras trataba de mantenerla

**-Oh, ¿qué vas a hacer, niña? Vamos, Shelby dejala ir-**

La mujer disparó a Judy una mirada.** -Sólo cállate!- ** STomó a Santana cerca de ella con todas sus fuerzas y puso su mano en su cara enojada y trajo los ojos de la chica de nuevo a ella.

**-Sube las escaleras, ahora-** Shelby la regañó. **-Lo digo en serio.-**

Shelby miraba a su hija caida. la miró convertirse en la niña asustada y dura que conoció hace ocho años. Se pateó a si misma, sobre todo quería matar a Judy por hacer esto.

**-Ve-** dijo de nuevo.

Santana disparó a Judy un vistazo mientras se acomodaba en brazos de su madre. **-Vete a la mierda de nuestra casa.-**

**.Santana-** Shelby silbó.

la morena lanzó una mirada más a Judy y subió las escaleras.

Cuando llegó arriba estaba respirando con dificultad. necesitaba abrazar a Rachel, sólo tenía que escapar de esto. no queria escuchar las voces en su cabeza. Su hermano estaba sosteniendo a una Rachel llorando en el suelo a la puerta de Quinn.

**-Rach?-**

**-No-** dijo Noah con la mirada. **-Te fuiste. Yo la tengo.-**

Santana miró a Rachel. la niña sostenía fuertemente el antebrazo de Noah el cual estaba envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su pecho. Santana se odiaba más. su hermana ni siquiera la mirarba.

* * *

**He dicho que fuera-** murmuró la mujer Corcoran tan pronto como Santana se perdió de vista.

**-No hasta que tenga mi hija-** ** Quinn! Quinn! trae tu trasero aquí abajo!-**

**Shelby sacó su teléfono mientras que Judy seguía gritando y llamó al 911.**

**-Quiero reportar un disturbio público y asalto-** comenzó Shelby. Judy estaba tan ajena a eso que sólo seguía gritando en las escaleras que Shelby estaba bloqueando. Rápidamente, Shelby le explicó la situación.

**-Señora, alguien ya está en camino. Una niña llamó hace unos minutos.-** apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar la situación cuando los coches de la policía detuvieron a su casa. se mordió el labio. Maldita sea. Rachel ya llamó. Jodete Judy para hacer esto a ellos.

Shelby se sintió tan lejos a como ella miraba con asombro como Judy era forzada hacia el coche de policía. la mujer estaba gritando sobre cómo quería presentar cargos de secuestro en contra de Shelby. ** -!tiene secuestrada a mi hija!-** débilmente oyó gritar Judy. mientras que ella hablaba de brazos cruzados con los policías sobre las circunstancias.

**-Yo llamaría a su administrador de casos. Vamos a necesitar que todos vengan a la comisaría para presentar una declaración-** el oficial dijo a Shelby por su confusion.

Shelby asintió. -**Vamos a estar allí tan pronto como nos sea posible-** respondió con voz débil. La adrenalina que bombeaba a través de sus venas hace momentos, se estaba asentando en su cansancio de todo esto... tenía que reparar el daño que había hecho la mujer

** -Nos veremos en la comisaría, .- Señora Berry  
**

Ella lo miró con una mirada dura. Sí, su marido estaba muerto. Sí, se habían divorciado, pero él había sido su mejor amigo.

**-Señora Corcoran-** corrigió Shelby **-Nunca me cambié el nombre. Nos vemos en la comisaria-**

No esperó a ver el coche de la policía alejarse. Se volvió a la casa con la respiración profunda. Tenía que recoger los pedazos que Judy destrozó.

* * *

Santana se apoyó en la pared donde estaban acurrucados sus hermanos. Noah podía sentir a Rachel contra su pecho. Estaba dándole vueltas a lo que iba a decirle a su hermana. Todo esto estaba fuera de control. Santana no debía haber sumado su ira a la mezcla.

**-Rach?- **oyó la voz de su madre. miró hacia arriba y la vio arrodillada frente a él.

**-¿Se ha ido?-** preguntó la morena en voz baja.

Shelby asintió. Se puso de pie y tomó el rostro de su hija mayor. **-¿Estás bien?-**

Santana se encogió de hombros. **-Estoy bien.-**

Shelby se acercó y apoyó la frente sobre sus hijas. **-Santana - está bien, pero tienes que volver, enfocate- **se encontró con los ojos de San. Ella sabía que tenía que cogerla, la necesitaba para mantenerse en este momento. **-respira-** Ella respiró hondo y se sintió aliviada al ver que su hija la estaba siguiendo. **-¿Por qué no llevas a Rachel, ¿ok?-**

**-No, mamá,-** el chico la interrumpió. **-San no puede. Mírala.**-

Shelby miró a su hijo. **-Noah!-**

**-¿Qué, mamá? Ella esta jodida!-**

Shelby se inclinó a su hijo y tomó su rostro enojado tratando todo lo posible de no asustar a Rachel que todavía estaba en sus brazos.

**-necesitas calmarte ¿me oyes-** ella dijo suavemente. **-No estás ayudando en este momento.-** Miró a sus tres hijos. -**Tenemos que ir a la comisaría. Necesito despertar a Quinn. Por favor, vayan a prepararse-**

**-Mamá-** susurró Noah. ** -¿No puedo quedarme aquí con Rachel?-**

**-Rach tiene que venir a dar su declaración-** respondió la madre desde la puerta. **-Esto no esta en discusión, Noah..-**

respiró hondo y se dirigió a la habitación de Quinn.

Todavía estaba durmiendo profundamente en el suelo. suspiró.Gracias A Dios. Ya era bastante desagradable que sus hijos tuvieron que escuchar a esa lunática. no necesitaba que esta chica se lastimara más con las palabras que Shelby estaba segura de que había oído toda su vida, suavemente se sentó junto a la chica dormida y sacudió su hombro. **-Quinn-** susurró. La chica no se movió. Lo intentó de nuevo. -**Quinn?-**

dio un gemido. **-¿Sí?.- **la rubia preguntó mirando a Shelby con una vulnerabilidad que tiene cuando uno se despierta.

**-Necesito que te sientes-** dijo Shelby en un tono realmente serio, sacando a Quinn de su adormecimiento gozoso. Esos medicamentos para el dolor realmente la habían noqueado

buscó el rostro de la chica mientras que en su cabeza encontraba las palabras que fueran menos hirientes.

**-Detuvieron a tu madre- **dijo finalmente

Quinn se disparó. **-Oh, Dios mío, todavía esta aquí?-** Vio a Shelby sacudir la cabeza. Un alivio extraño se apoderó de ella. comenzó apresuradamente: **-sé cómo puede ser ella, pero... ** Se interrumpió cuando ella se reunió con el silencio. -**Oh Dios, ¿qué hizo? Si yo sólo hablo con ella las cosas estarán bien..Déjame hablar con ella. yo pued'**

Sus orejas de repente se espabilaron por la voz afuera de su puerta y el intento fallido de Noah por mantener la voz baja.

**-Dios, San!-** le oyó decir.-_**¿Por qué no puedes escuchar? ¿La asustaste?-**_

Shelby se levantó y abrió la puerta. Quinn tomó la vista de todo. No eran las mismas personas que había visto antes. Si bien antes había una desesperación y rabia en los ojos de Santana, ahora parecía aún más destrozada algo que la rubia nunca habia visto. Rachel estaba prácticamente en un estado catatónico y Puck estaba lívido.

** -Ven aquí, bicho-** le susurró a niña conduciendola por la habitación de Quinn y al cuarto de baño. **-Lavate por favor.-**

la rubia vio como Shelby se volvió a los otros dos. **-No estás ayudando, Noah. ve a refrescarte-**

Noah se alejó y la madre miró a su hija en silencio. **-San?-**

**-Estoy bien-** susurró la chica dirigiendose por el pasillo. **-Voy a prepararme.-**

Quinn vio salir a la chica y le llamó la atención brevemente. ¿Qué había ocurrido? la madre se volvió para mirarla.

La rubia estaba tratando de repasar todo en su cabeza. se había ido a la cama devastada. había estado llorando. Las palabras de Santana resonaban en su mente. Ella estaba jodida. lo sabía. Sin embargo, ahora estaba despierta y al parecer su madre llegó a la casa. Apretó los dientes y se tragó su pesar. Su madre siempre supo cómo tener un día de mierda y hacerlo peor.

**-Que pasó?-** Preguntó la rubia

la mujer respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama improvisada de Quinn en el suelo. **-Ven siéntate conmigo, por favor.-**

la rubia se cruzó de brazos. **-Prefiero estar de pie.-**

** -Tu madre quería verte-** dijo Shelby después de un par de compases. **–Ella gritó una gran cantidad de cosas y todos lo escucharon. Santana le gritó también y trató de sacarla de la casa-  
**

**-lo hizo?** Quinn le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. **-deb..- ... deberias haberme despertado. Me hubiera ido con ella-**

**-no es una opción, Q- **dijo en serio. **-Por supuesto que no.-**

la rubia miró hacia otro lado. **-dónde esta?-**

**-La policía la arrestó**\- dejó que las palabras fluyeran, observó un aumento de pánico en el pecho de Quinn.

**-va a matarme-** murmuró, claramente más para sí misma que para la mujer.

**-no se acercará a ti. Jackie nos está esperando en la comisaria. Tenemos que presentar una queja, una orden de restricción, y los cargos por asalto-**

**-Asalto?-** preguntó con urgencia. Shelby supo desde los ojos de la niña que ella sabía lo que su madre era capaz de hacer.

vaciló. La ira en su corazón todavía estaba surgiendo. Tenía que mantenerlos juntos.

**-¿Qué hizo?-** Preguntó la rubia.

Shelby respiró hondo. **-no es tu culpa. Nada de esto.-**

**-¿Qué hizo?** repitió

**-Agarró a Rachel- ** dijo finalmente. **-La inmovilizó contra la pared.-**

**-Oh Dios, ¿está bien?-** preguntó mirando la puerta del baño.

**-Sí, ella está agitada, pero se encuentra bien.-**

Quinn cayó a la cama detrás de ella. Esto no puede estar pasando. no puede estar pasando, repitió en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando sintió dos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cintura

**-Me preocupo por ti. Eres mi familia-** susurró Rachel en el estómago de Quinn.

hizo una mueca ligeramente porque el abrazo fue tan duro, pero no le importaba. miró a Rachel, podía observar contusiones en sus dos brazos, su madre tenía un puño de hierro.

**-Lo siento, Rach-** respondió abrazando a su espalda.

**-No lo hagas-**

Shelby se dio cuenta de que la espalda de Rachel subía y bajaba con respiraciones enganchadas. puso su mano sobre la pequeña niña y miró a Quinn. **-Por favor, alistate para salir en unos veinte minutos.-** Se volvió a su hija. **-vamos bicho-.**

la mujer la condujo por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Ella escucha a su hijo caminando frenéticamente después de ellas. Rachel se sienta tranquilamente en la silla en su habitación. Shelby se arrodilló a su nivel, el nebulizador todavía estaba en la mesa auxiliar. Rachel dio un pequeño gemido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-Va a ser muy rápido, bicho-** Shelby dijo tomando la máscara del nebulizador. vio a Rachel protestando. **-Sé que no te gusta tanto, pero quiero ir a la estación de policía tan pronto como sea posible, ¿de acuerdo?** la niña asintió mirando a su hermano entar a la habitación.

**-Noah, por favor prepárate para salir-** Shelby le dijo mientras ella sacó un traje para que la chica se pusiera. Odiaba esto. los sábados se suponía que eran para pasarla agusto, flojeando . Los chicos aún estaban vestidos con chándal y ropa relajada. Y ahora que tenían que ir a la comisaría.

**-No, mamá-** dijo Noah. -**Yo no voy y tampoco debería Rachel. Mírala.-**

**-Estoy aquí-** replicó Rachel bajo la máscara con frustración. **-Mamá, no puedo escoger mi propia ropa.-?**

**-Noah,vistete-** **Te necesito allí. a Rach Y San también. Ve a cambiarte-**

Algo cayó por el pasillo y un gemido frustrado de Quinn se hizo eco. Shelby puso la mano en la espalda de su hijo. **-Ve-** Ella se volvió y miró a Rachel. **-Termina todo esto, bicho- **le instruyó caminando por el pasillo.

caminando a la habitación de Quinn, ella alcanzó a ver a su hija mayor en su habitación a través de la puerta del baño abierta. estaba sentada tranquilamente en su cama mirando sus manos.

**-Gah!-** la rubia gritó traer la atención hacia ella. La chica estaba tirando frenéticamente cosas en las maletas. Uno de ellos al parecer se cayó de la cama.

**-Quinn, Quinn,-** susurró la mujer envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

**-No, no-** dijo. -**Voy a irme. Me voy. he causado muchos problemas. Por favor, sólo ... me iré a casa. Voy a irme..-**

Shelby tomó el rostro frenético de la chica y la obligó a mirarla.-**No, no, mirame, Quinn. no es una opción. perteneces aquí. no causaste problemas. Ella lo causo-** miró intensamente a los ojos de Quinn. **-¿Me escuchas?-**

Ella dio un pequeño guiño a pesar de que sabía que su oído no creerlo.

* * *

Llegaron a la comisaria. Lima no era una ciudad grande o una ciudad muy bulliciosa. Sin embargo, la estación de policía todavía tenía una sensación, una sensación universal de ansiedad. Noah odiaba venir aquí. No importaba si se tratara de la policía en la ciudad de Nueva York o en Lima. Ellos mienten y dicen que van a protegerte, pero no lo hacen. Ocho años más tarde, todavía no había sido capaz de superar la decepción que sentía. El escudo le había fallado y había hecho la vida de su familia más complicada. Él negó con la cabeza. luego trataron de decir que le estaban ayudando cuando era un pre-adolescente enojado. No, esa no es la forma en que funcionó. Tal vez había sido incontrolable y enojado. Se puso de pie por su familia. Michael Hartland merecía ser tirado por esa ventana. Él había empujado Santana y la insultó. Él creía que John Brandwyne merecía tener su mandíbula rota cuando Noah lo sorprendió empujando a Rachel en el barro cuando tenía ocho años. La policía le había dicho que estaba equivocado. Tal vez había estado enojado, pero él no se había equivocado. La policía le dijo que estaba equivocado.

**-Noah?-** sintió un tirón en su mano.

** Santana está bien?** -preguntó la pequeña morena mirando por encima del hombro.

Él negó con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño **-Ella está bien.-** Se convenció. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la comisaria.

_..._

_El cristal de la ventana se rompió con un fuerte golpe. Raspando el brazo de nuevo en los bordes afilados, se las arregló para subir a manera de salir de la ventana y a la escalera de incendios. Corrió tan rápido como pudo por la escalera y en las concurridas calles de Nueva York el aire se le llenó a los pulmones. Era como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. Habían estado atrapados en ese estudio durante meses. Él sabía exactamente a dónde ir. iba a conseguir ayuda. Iba a hacerlo._

_Salió corriendo por la acera y a través de la multitud. Recordaba exactamente donde estaba la estación de policía. Todo lo que necesitaban hacer, era ir allí y avisar. Ellos iban a dispararle a Hiram y luego él y sus hermanas podían volver a su casa en Brown Stone . Tenía nueve años. Así era como funcionaba eso, ¿verdad? Era como un botón de reinicio en el juego de Súper Mario Bros. Sólo tenía que llegar a la estación de policía._

_Corrió freneticamente a través de las puertas._

**_-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Él les está haciendo daño, Necesito ayuda por favor!-_**

_De repente toda la estación lo miraba fijamente. Un hombre en un traje se acercó a él._

_**-Cálmate, hijo, **__**¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?-**_

_**-Mis hermanas!-**__ dijo sin aliento. __**-Él les está haciendo daño, por favor!-**_

_Vio a otros oficiales que intercambiaban miradas._

_**-¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?-**_

_**-Noah Corcoran.-**_

_Tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de recuperar el aliento. No vio la mirada de realización llenar los ojos de todos._

_**-Dame la dirección-**__ dijo un oficial._

_**-Es en el antiguo estudio de mi padre-**__ -__**Se suponía que íbamos a venderla hace años.**__He took a deep breath._ _**-Hemos estado allí siempre. Por favor-**__ respondió mientras buscaba los ojos del oficial. __**-Mis hermanas estaban gritando. Yo... yo no podía entrar. ¡Por favor!-**_

_Oyó hablar a los oficiales. _**_Apenas consiguió lo esencial. ... . ... .pensé que ya lo teniamos registrado... dijo que se vendió ... Consigue unidades allí ahora ...!_  
**

_Noah finalmente se quedó sin aliento y se irguió._

_**-Ustedes va a traerlas aquí y estarás bien, ¿verdad?-**_

_Un oficial lo miró con honestidad. __**-No, hijo, así no es como funciona.-**_

_**-Qué quiere decir?-**_ _Preguntó el niño._

_**-Hiciste lo correcto por venir aquí-**__ comenzó._

_**-No, si no van a traerlas aquí**__\- gritó. __**-Se supone que nos salvarían y nos iban a ayudar**_

...

Noah sintió un tirón en la manga.

**-Vigilalas por favor-** le pidió su madre. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a Quinn y apenas a Santana. Observó como Shelby llevó a Rachel en una sala de interrogatorios.

* * *

Quinn se sentó tranquilamente en el banco de madera en el pasillo de la estación de policía. Sus hombros se tensaron. no podía creer que estaba de vuelta aquí.

se mordió el labio inconscientemente mirando el suelo sucio. cerró los ojos. Su madre se había presentado con los Corcorans. Ella había hecho un voto hace mucho tiempo cuando ella y Brittany eran más cercanas, nadie volvería a ver la terrible realidad que era su familia. No necesitaba lástima. ella había fracasado.

levantó la vista cuando oyó pasos familiares de Jackie entrando a la comisaria. se encontró con los ojos de la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió hundirse más profundamente en sus pensamientos. Durante dieciséis años, hizo todo lo posible para simplemente sobrevivir a través de sus días. no esperaba una vida mejor. simplemente quería sobrevivir. Se sentía tan fuera de control, pero manteniendo este secreto de que los Fabrays eran algo que no quería ser salvado . nunca quiso que nadie lo supiera. Ahora estaba aquí, tres semanas después y todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo.

**-Por favor**\- le dijo a Jackie, la mujer se acercó a ella.** -Sólo déjame ir a casa. Voy a tratar de que Shelby retire los cargos. es mi culpa. yo soy la culpable. No estaría aquí si no fuera por mí.-**

Quinn vio la sala de entrevistas abiertas desde el rabillo del ojo y Shelby y Rachel salen. Ella no rompió la mirada de Jackie. **-Por favor. Todo esto es mi culpa.-**

Jackie se arrodilló con la chica agotada. **-No, Quinn. No lo es. no es tu culpa. Es mía por no hacer algo más pronto.-**

La rubia se rió y negó con la cabeza. -**No puedes seguir diciendo eso. Nunca fue tu trabajo hacer esto-**

**-En realidad lo es, Quinn...**

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en el banco. Presionó sus palmas juntas y se las apretó entre sus rodillas. estaba tratando de liberar la tensión y la presión que sentía en su corazón. Nada habría pasado si se hubiera quedado en la casa maldita. Su mente se dirigió a unas pocas semanas antes.

...

_la rubia sintió el aire frío de otoño abrazarla y ocultandola en la oscuridad del parque. El sudor rancio y la sangre pegajosa de su ropa de hace una hora, ya estaba en el fondo de su cesta. Y la vergüenza de la excitación se ocultó en la oscuridad de su habitación, pero yacía expuesto en las sábanas de su cama._

_Se estremeció ante la idea. Dos años. Desde que se convirtió en una mujer su padre sentía la necesidad de tratarla como tal. cerró los ojos. Pensó que era peor cuando Frannie se fue, esa no fue la peor parte. sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Todavía podía sentirlo encima de ella, gruñendo y gimiendo. Incluso cuando había estado con Finn para tratar de escapar del olor y el tacto de su padre ... .. aún lo sentía. lo sintió en todas partes._

_Pero había algo diferente en esta noche. A pesar de que las palabras y acciones de su padre eran las mismas, por primera vez, se quedó inmóvil en el temor de que se trataba de ella para siempre. A medida de que su cuerpo la traicionó por el tiempo incontable, se preguntó entre lágrimas si esto sería para siempre. ¿Esta sería su vida en cinco años? ¿Diez años? Sus padres nunca habían sido como los Pierces y nunca había esperado que lo fueran. sabía que simplemente no podía. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que Quinn estaba temblando desnuda en la amarga oscuridad junto a su padre roncando, queríendo salir. No podía recordar cuando quería eso. supó que a pesar del brillo de la luna contrastando la oscuridad que envolvía al pequeño pueblo, tenía que salir. Ella necesitaba reagruparse y recordarse a sí misma que no se merecía a querer más._

_Ahora estaba en un columpio en el parque. No tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Las personas como individuos eran mucho más impredecibles. No podía confiar en nadie. Por lo menos con su familia, ella sabía qué esperar._

_De repente sintió una luz que brillaba en sus ojos._

_**-señorita?-**_

_Su cabeza se disparó. Dos policías se dirigían hacia ella. Mierda, pensó.__ Mierda...  
_

_**-Me voy a casa-**__ dijo rápidamente__**. -Lo siento.-**_

_**-La llevaremos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo tarde que es?-**_

_**-Joder-**__ pensó Quinn. __**-Lo sé. lo siento. Estoy bien, vivo cerca- **__mintió._

_**-Lo siento, señorita, pero claramente es una menor de edad y ... ..-**__ La mujer policía se fue apagando._ **-**_**¿Estás bien?-**_

_Quinn miró su apariencia. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Se veía horrible. Llevaba ropa holgada, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas. Al menos estaba agradecida de que sus moretones estaban cubiertos._

_**-¿Ha estado llorando, señorita? ¿Está todo bien?-**__ El oficial la tocó y ella se estremeció. Observó los oficiales intercambiando una mirada._

_**-Yo-estoy bien**__\- observó el intercambio de miradas de los oficiales. Tenía que pensar rápido. __**-Fue mi novio. Tuvimos una pelea. Estoy bien... Por favor, sólo déjeme caminar a casa.-**_

_**-No puedo, chico-**__ respondió el oficial. __**-¿Por qué no nos dices dónde vives para que podamos hablar con tus padres sobre este novio?-**_

_**-¡No!-**_ _gritó inmediatamente. Piensa, Quinn, piensa. __**-Por favor. Déjenme por favor, me ocuparé de eso- **__ Ella comenzó a trotar lentamente. __**-Por favor, déjame en paz.-**_

_Intentó coger velocidad pero su cuerpo estaba muy agotado. Ella apenas avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de que sintió una mano en su brazo._

**_-No vas a salir corriendo, podemos llevarte a tu casa-_**

_Miró a los dos, después hacia la oscuridad del parque._

_**-no vas a llegar muy lejos. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?-**__ preguntó el oficial. Quinn lo miró fijamente. Tenía que aceptar la derrota. Sería más fácil._

_Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido todo el viaje a casa. si golpeaba al policia y la hubieran arrestado, no tendría que ir a casa. No estaba segura de lo que sería mejor: Ser arrestada o ir a casa. todavía estaba debatiendolo cuando se detuvieron en su casa. Su casa..._

_Se acercó a la puerta y esperó con miedo ansioso para que alguien respondiera al timbre de la puerta. Vio que las luces parpadearon. Por favor, que sea mi madre, pensó ._**_Por Favor._** _La puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Su padre abrió la puerta. Mierda, pensó._

_se congeló cuando los oficiales hablaron con él. Ni siquiera podía oír lo que decían ya que él plasmaba su sonrisa pública. Todos los Fabrays la tenían. Sin embargo en todo lo que podía centrarse eran en los dos rasguños por encima de su ojo. Había olvidado que ella había hecho eso._ _Mierda,__Mierda,__Mierda._

_Su padre le llamó la atención. Sus oídos se abrieron a la conversación._

_**-Pido disculpas oficiales. causó un montón de problemas a ustedes- **Russell se acercó a tomarle la mano.  
_

_**-Señor, ¿ha estado bebiendo?-**_

_Quinn instintivamente dio un paso atrás y un oficial la cogió de nuevo para que no cayera. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. El corazón le latía con fuerza._ _Mierda._

_**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-**__ preguntó la funcionaria. __**-¿Estás herida?-**_

_**-No, no-**__ respondió la chica haciendo un esfuerzo con el paso hacia su padre._

_**-ella está bien-** dijo Judy llegando a la puerta. Quinn se dio cuenta de que ella se tambaleó._

_**-Señora, ¿has estado bebiendo?-**_

_**-Estoy en mi casa. no estoy conduciendo**__\- dijo Judy. __**–íbamos a dormirnos-**_

_Los funcionarios intercambiaron otra mirada y la rubia contuvo el aliento. **-Bueno,parece-** uno de ellos dijo finalmente. -__**Que su hija está herida. No ¿le gustaría que la revisaran?-**_

_**-Ella está bien-** replicó Judy agarrando la muñeca de la rubia._

_Un oficial estaba tratando de coger los ojos de Quinn y la chica sólo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo._

_**-¿Te sientes segura aquí?-**__ el oficial preguntó finalmente._

_Quinn lo miró a los ojos e hizo el mayor error. vaciló. Eso pareció ser todo lo que el oficial necesitaba._

**_-Señor, Señora, necesito que salgan por favor. No voy a liberar a su hija aún-_**

_**-¿porqué estábamos bebiendo en nuestra propia casa?- **Judy argumentó._

_**porque ustedes están borrachos y tengo razones para creer que no se siente segura aquí-** aclaró el funcionario. -**Por favor, vengan al vehículo, vamos a hacer una prueba de **_**_alcoholemia-_**

_**-Oficial, esto no es razonable. No hicimos nada malo. Mi hija está fuera de control- **__explicó Russell._

_**-Será mejor si todos ustedes vienen a la comisaria-**__ comenzó un oficial._

_**-Absolutamente no-**__ respondió Russell saliendo de la casa. __**-Quinn, entra a la casa.-**_

_Quinn miró a los oficiales y luego a su padre._

_**-Pido disculpas por el inconveniente. es mi culpa-**__ respondió la rubia uniformemente._

_**-¿Ven?-**__ Russell preguntó colocando su mano en su espalda .-__**Ella está bien-**_

_Quinn enroscada en el dolor dejó escapar un sollozo._

_**-Su hija necesita atención médica-**__ dijo un oficial._

_**-el infierno que no- **Russell murmuró. **-mirenla ustedes-** Judy vio lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba tratando de engañarlos._

_**-No le hagan caso. Está borracho-**__ Judy replicó._

_La mujer policía encontró la mirada de Russell y volvió a la rubia **-Yo sólo voy a echar un vistazo rápido, cariño. ¿ok?-** le dijo suavemente  
_

_**-Por favor, no lo hagan-**__ respondió la rubia  
_

_**-¡Hazlo! No hice nada!-**__ Russell anunció. **-es un menor de edad no va a decir! -No encontrarán nada!-**  
_

_**-Eres un idiota- ** Judy silbó como el oficial miró debajo de la sudadera de Quinn._

_**-No van a mirar, Judy! Ellos no'-**  
_

_Russell Fabray se había equivocado. Quinn se quedó helada. eran las cuatro de la mañana. estaba de pie con sus padres borrachos enfrente de ellos. Su pasado y presente estaban expuestos para que todos la vieran._

_..._

estaba de vuelta en el presente. La gente habían entendido mal. no había huido de su familia. Ella estaba tratando de repavimentar su camino de nuevo a ellos, volver a la única vida que conocía.

**-Noah, llevate a Rach y San al pasillo por favor-** Shelby le dijo amablemente. Ella vio como sus hijos se fueron en silencio. Todos ellos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. **-Qué quiere decir esto?- ** la mujer Corcoran preguntó mirando a Jackie y luego a Quinn.

**-Bueno, Judy no pasó la prueba de alcoholemia. Ella se quedará aquí, probablemente, hasta el lunes. A menos que alguien puede pagar su fianza-** Jackie sacudió la cabeza. -**va a tener una audiencia de fianza el lunes en la cual también fijarán su fecha para el juicio. Sin embargo, lo que tengo que decir, Quinn, es que esto no le va a ayudar a tenerte de vuelta**

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "No ... No sé.-

* * *

Rachel miró a su hermana a un lado de Noah. Estaba con una mirada dura.

**-¿Qué pasa con San?-**

**-no lo sé, y no me importa-** respondió con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Por qué estás siendo tan cruel con ella?-** preguntó la morena.

el chico negó con la cabeza y dio una risa molesta. acercó más a su hermanita a él **-¿Por qué nunca te molestas con ella?-**

la pequeña le dio una sonrisa que mostraba su lado hoyuelo. **-Porque ella es San y yo soy Rachel.-**

Rachel se bajó del banco y se acercó a Santana, que estaba sentado en el banquillo por el mismo pasillo. Se sentó en el banco y miró a su hermana. Luego miró hacia otro lado mientras trataba de elegir sus palabras. la observó a su vez tratando de encontrar la manera de decirlo en voz alta.

Como siempre, Santana se le adelantó y habló primero.

**-Lo siento mucho, Rachel-** susurró

Rachel la miró con los ojos grandes. **-Por qué?-**

**-por dejarte-** susurró mientras sus lágrimas caían.

La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza. **–no tú... Nunca…yo te tengo.-**

**-Rach-** dijo volviéndose hacia ella. **-Te dejé hoy... Arriba. Y yo...- ''**

**-No, no lo hicistes**\- negó con la cabeza. **-sólo ... no quiero que te lastimen. Sé que no me dejarías. Nunca.-** Rachel buscó sus ojos por la preocupación. Santana se alejó de ella.

**-Eso no es cierto- ** respondió la niña mayor con una mirada distante.

Rachel se acercó y tomó la mano de su hermana. Sintió a su hermana mayor estremecerse**. -San, Siempre estuviste ahí ... ..** la pequeña se miró las manos. **-Incluso cuando ... ... .. Cuando él me hizo todo eso-**

**-Rach-** susurró dolorosamente. **-No fue lo mismo.-**

miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y un labio tembloroso.** -Eso no es cierto, San-** murmuró. Examinó la cara de su hermana. ... **Él te lo hizo a ti también.-  
**

Su voz era tan pequeño que Santana sentía como su última gota de fuerza se deslizara fuera de ella. La niña mayor sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios. Su ceño se frunció mientras no pudo retener las lágrimas. **-Tú ... ... No entiendes ... .el ya no lo hará..- ** no pudo contener su llanto y se levantó de un salto.

Rachel sintió que sus respiraciones se enganchaban en su pecho. **-San! San, espera!-** finalmente logró decir. las lágrimas caían como casacada, frunció el ceño y exhaló su pecho.** ¿Qué quiso decir?**

* * *

Shelby observó como Jackie hablaba en voz baja con Quinn. De pronto vio un vaso de plástico empujandolo en su rostro.

**-Parece que te vendría bien poco de café**\- dijo una voz.

miró por encima y observó a un hombre alto con ojos suaves y hoyuelos que le hizo pensar en sus hijos.

**-Gracias-** ella sonrió.

Le tendió la mano. **-Inspector Baker-** Sonrió. **-Pero puedes llamarme Gus-**

Shelby hizo un gesto y una pequeña sonrisa. miró por encima del hombro y vio a su hijo con el ceño más profundo y sus hijas hablando.

**-Hemos trabajado juntos antes-** dijo casualmente**.-hace tiempo con el caso de Conner- **Shelby apenas escuchaba. Podía ver algo en los ojos de su hija, algo estaba mal.

**-Apreciamos el trabajo que haces-** dijo Gus con un movimiento de cabeza que reconoce que ella no estaba prestando atención.

Ella vio como la cara de la morena empezó a desmoronarse. sintió una punzada en el corazón. Algo estaba mal. vio como corrió gritando en frente de la estación.

**-Lo siento-** dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Pido disculpas. Jackie, ahora vuelvo-**

* * *

Santana salió corriendo. No podía respirar ni pensar. Se sentía como si su cerebro estuviera explotando y su corazón se estaba desmoronando a la vez. sus lagrimas le picaban los ojos.

**-San-** escuchó el llamado de madre.

El ardor en los ojos y el zumbido en sus oídos sólo le permitieron ver una falta de definición de su madre.

**-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-** preguntó cogiendo el brazo de la chica

la chica se sacudió. **-No- **sollozó. **-No lo hagas. Déjame en paz.-**

Todo lo que ella había construido, las promesas que juró mantener, y el pasado que tan desesperadamente quería dejar atrás, todo estaba cayendo. las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su mente. -_**Te fuiste. Yo la tengo.-**_ Ella se había ido y había fracasado. En el fondo de su mente, la persona cuerda, le estaba recordando que ella sólo estaba tratando de proteger a su familia, pero la morena no podía oírlo. las palabras de la rubia resonaban en sus oídos. -**_Estas_** _**tan jodida!-**_ no era esa persona valiente,que trató desesperadamente de ser. era débil. era tan débil. las palabras de Judy golpeaban su cabeza. -_**Estoy segura de que Leroy se está quemando en el infierno por sus pecados. Tus hijos maricónes se quemarán también.**_ Ella no era lo suficientemente buena. nunca lo sería.

Santana no podía respirar. Todo lo que le había gritado a Quinn lo sentía como clavos en su corazón, como un recordatorio de la terrible persona que era y siempre sería. Ella había estado sorprendida por los el ecos que había tenido desde el viaje a casa. todo le dolía. Había sido hace ocho años, pero se sentía como una herida abierta. estaba a salvo en Lima con su familia, pero su ansiedad era tan alta que sentía como si la estuvieran persiguiendo de nuevo, sólo para ser capturada y ser devuelta de nuevo.

Una de todas sus ansiedades, era la forma en la que Rachel la miró. La esperanza y el cuidado en sus jóvenes ojos le trajeron a Santana a su punto más culpable. Eran los mismos ojos que pedían ser salvados durante las noches oscuras. Santana nunca pudo.

**-San-** intentó de nuevo. La mujer tomó a su hija en un fuerte abrazo tratando todo lo posible por calmarla. -**Respira, amor. mamá esta aquí-**

**-La dejé. La dejé- ** repitió en el pecho de su madre.

Santana intentó en vano apartarla. Ella no pudo. no podía. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Noah, Quinn y Rachel de pie en las escaleras de la comisaria.

La madre cerró los ojos sabiendo exactamente lo que había desencadenado en su hija.

**-cariño, nunca la abandonaste- ** susurró la madre levantandole la barbilla. Hizo una pausa y observó los ojos de su hija. -**luchaste amor,Siempre lo hiciste, nunca la abandonaste-**

**si lo hice-** dijo Santana alejandose para librarse de los brazos, agitó sus brazos mientras sus ojos húmedos se agrandaron. **-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Soy yo! Siempre ha sido mi culpa!-**

**-No, San-** Shelby intentó de nuevo llegar a su hija. Santana iba muy rápido y comenzó a enfurecerse.

El corazón de Shelby se rompió cuando su hija mayor, enojada se detuvo y se sentó abatida en medio del estacionamiento.

la morena se volvió hacia su madre entre lágrimas.** -Ella piensa ... .. Ella piensa que ... -** Se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. **–no puedo hacer esto, mamá-** susurró. **-Yo no quiero volver a hablar de ello. ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?-**

Si ella no hubiera estado ya de rodillas en el estacionamiento de la estación de policía, Santana se habría derrumbado al suelo.

** -No puedo-** repitió negando con la cabeza y mirando a su madre. **-No puedo.-** Shelby se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

de repente sintió un pequeño cuerpo envolver en torno a Santana e inclinar su cabeza contra el brazo de Shelby. Alientos enganchados en el pecho de esta nueva persona. Shelby aflojó su agarre. Rachel fue capaz de entrar y abrazar fuertemente a Santana.

**-Nunca te dejaré, Sanny-** le susurró a su hermana mayor. **-Te tengo...**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

**Espero sus reviews, fav and follow hasta la próxima actualización_!_**

* * *

Shelby dobló la toalla de cocina después de que terminó de lavar los platos, sus casa estaba tan silenciosa que era extraño, cuatro chicos y apenas un ruido. Las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas en el viaje en coche a la estación de policía, estuvieron igual cuando compraron la cena. Noah mantuvo mirando más a Santana, quien parecía tener a Rachel acurrucada a su lado. Quinn recogió su pedazo de pizza como si fuera un manjar.

Apenas había sido capaz de convencer a los chicos que comieran. Incluso Noah sólo comió la mitad de la pizza grande que normalmente comía. Ella dio un pequeño bufido. los tres mayores habían abandonado la mesa sin decir una palabra, Shelby captó a Noah mirando a la morena. Tenía la sensación de que él no estaba enojado con su hermana sólo por dejar a Rachel angustiada con él. siempre estaba enojado con la misma cosa con San

la mujer había estado mirando por la ventana después de la cena, tratando de reunir sus fuerzas, cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en el costado.

**-Mamá, ¿puedo ayudarte?- **la pequeña niña preguntó en voz baja.

Ver a su niña ayudarla a lavar y secar los platos, le recordó la profunda punzada en su pecho. nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Se sentía terriblemente mal porque Rachel seguía mirándola con sus oscuros ojos interrogantes. Quería tan desesperadamente decirle a su hija que las cosas no eran complicadas, decirle que todos iban a estar bien. Quería decirle que lo que ocurrió hace ocho años no afectaría su felicidad futura. Sin embargo, sólo le podía dar una sonrisa triste, rogándole que sea paciente.

Ahora todos estaba en sus dormitorios y estaba segura de que cada uno de ellos estaban allí solos con su propia confusión. Oyó un pequeño susurro. dio una sonrisa, tal vez todos a excepción de una niña morenita. Tomó aire y subió las escaleras. recién había colgado con Jackie en el teléfono. Hablaron de la terapia de Quinn. originalmente tenían previsto reunirse sólo con Jackie. sin embargo, a causa de la cirugía y ahora al reciente intercambio familiar Fabray, tuvo que cambiar el horario para que Santana y Quinn pudieran ir a sus citas de terapia.

Se asomó a la habitación de Quinn primero. La chica estaba fingiendo leer un libro en la cama improvisada del suelo.

**-¿Podrías comenzar en la cama esta noche?** Preguntó arrodillándose al nivel de la chica. **-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas más segura en nuestra casa?-**

La boca de la rubia se abrió tratando de procesar las palabras de la mujer.

Shelby sabía que debía haber regalado la cama improvisada, la cual era sin duda un ejemplo de un libro de "chica que no se siente segura en la cama.'' Estaba claro del por qué ella no podía dormir en una cama. esa seguridad fue violada hace mucho tiempo.

la rubia vio que la mujer estaba tratando. ¿Cómo establecer una seguridad cuando te sientes más amenazada en el exterior que sentirte segura? se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros.

negó con la cabeza. **-Deberías estar con Santana o Rachel...** -**Mi madre arruinó el día de hoy...y el día de todos, soy la culpable, no deberías estar-..**. hizo una pausa. **lo que sea que estás haciendo.-**

se quedó en silencio a como Shelby examinó sus vendas y heridas. la madre la oyó murmurar débilmente.

**-mírame Quinn-** le susurró suavemente. **-Estás aquí porque yo te quiero aquí. Tus padres te han defraudado de tantas maneras porque son personas débiles e infelices. siempre lo han sido. Tú, querida, eres una excepción. eres fuerte, valiente, e increíble- **Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. **-En más de un sentido que conoces. Así que estoy agradecida de que sus padres cometieron un error e hicieron a una hermosa chica que no es como ellos. ¿Oyes lo que estoy diciendo?-**

La chica buscó los ojos de la mujer. -¿**Vas a decir cosas como estas para mí todas las noches?- **La mujer le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Absolutamente, así que te tienes que acostumbrar-**

**-Rachel está bien?-** preguntó sentándose en la cama. Shelby le entregó el antibiótico y un analgésico. Quinn tomó el antibiótico, pero negó con la cabeza en la otra píldora. **-no necesito eso, me siento mejor..-**

**-¿Estas mintiendo?- **preguntó sin dudarlo.

Quinn fue sorprendida por su pregunta honesta.

**-No….-** respondió la rubia tragando el antibiótico.

**-tomar esto no te hace débil-** . **-Por favor, tómalas hasta que te quiten los vendajes ya entonces no necesitarás tomarlas-**

**Bueno, me haces sentir que lo soy-** susurró. **puedes..-** Buscó sus palabras. **-¿Puedes decirle a Santana que lo siento?-**

Shelby tomó el vaso de la chica. **-Puedes decírselo tú mismo en la mañana.-**

la rubia gruñó internamente. **-preferiría no hacerlo-** murmuró.

-**Ustedes dos tienen que tragarse su orgullo y no su miedo- **se inclinó y besó a Quinn en la parte superior de la cabeza y le entregó a la chica el pequeño cordero. Cerró los ojos con la chica. **-Te veré en la mañana, cariño.-**Se detuvo en la puerta. **-Ven a mí, si necesitas algo. ¿De acuerdo?-**

Quinn dio un pequeño guiño. Observó a Shelby desaparecer de la vista. Ella no lo haría, pero el hecho de que la oferta fuera presentada era suficiente. inclinó la cabeza y su mirada se suavizó. detuvó las piernas hasta el pecho y se quedó en la cabecera de la cama. sonrío. _Cariño_, se repetía descansando la barbilla en las rodillas. dio la más pequeña sonrisa una que necesitaría un microscopio para encontrar el gesto. Eso estuvo bien.

* * *

Shelby cerró la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo. la puerta de la habitación de Rachel estaba abierta y pudo ver a su niña hurgando su habitación.

**-Bicho, por favor vamos a la cama**\- susurró asomando la cabeza en la habitación.

**-Estoy buscando a George, mamá-** respondió en voz baja mientras seguía buscándolo. Shelby llegó sobre la cama de Rachel que fue ajustada contra la pared. Leroy siempre había insistido en que las camas de los niños estuvieran contra una pared. Al igual que un montón de cosas, Rachel creció con todo eso. George estaba metido contra la pared entre el colchón y, aparentemente, manteniendo otros dos muñecos de peluche.

la mujer le dio el peluche a su hija. vio como Rachel cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

**Si quieres, después de estar lista para la cama, cepillado los dientes, y peinar tu cabello, tal vez puedas venir a acurrucarte conmigo y san-**dijo en voz baja. Trazó sus dedos sobre los moretones en sus brazos.** -¿Cómo te sientes del brazo?-**

Rachel se encogió un solo hombro en el brazo que no estaba mimando a George. **-¿San quiere verme?-**

Shelby sonrió. **-Siempre bicho-**

cerró la puerta dejando a su hija y y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. dio un golpe suave.

**-¿Sí?-** oyó la respuesta de su hijo.

-**Hola,-** respondió entrando a la habitación. Recogió un montón de su ropa. **-es necesario que limpies aquí, amigo-** replicó con una sonrisa

Se sentó en la cama y lo miró. **-sabes, necesitas hablar con ella- **habló con cuidado

**-¡Ella es tan irresponsable, mamá,**! **no escucha. tan sólo ... hace lo que quiere. no piensa en Rachel, simplemente no piensa.-**

**-Noah-** susurró Shelby con una respiración relajante. Vio a su chico valiente que lucía ese ridículo Mohicano. **-Tenemos que dejar que nuestros niños se expresen-** oyó a Leroy en su memoria. lo recordó riéndose de él.

volvió al presente. fue hace mucho tiempo. Shelby miró a su hijo. **-¿es por lo qué estás realmente enojado?-**

Sacudió la cabeza con enojo. **-Ella no escucha.-** Su voz era baja y extrañamente distante. -**no... Se supone que ... Se supone que debo protegerla y ella nunca me deja. ni- ni siquiera me deja acercarme-**

Allí estaba. Shelby se enderezó. Allí estaba el problema.

lo había visto así muchas veces antes, pero lo que le vino a la mente era cuando estaban en el parque, hace seis años, poco después de que se mudaron a Lima.

...

_Shelby apoyó Rachel en la cadera e hizo pasar a su hijo a través de las puertas de la sala de emergencia._

_**-Ella es una idiota!-**__ Noah de casi doce años murmuró con un suspiro de frustración._

_**-Noah!- **__Shelby lo regañó._

_**-San estaba tratando de empujar a ese niño grande lejos de mí,- **__Rachel susurró en voz alta en el oído de su madre._

_**-Yo iba a hacerme cargo de eso!**__-_ _noah respondió con rapidez._

_miró a su hijo mayor con un suspiro._ _Vio a Santana en la mesa de examen._ _Un doctor cosía su brazo._ _Rachel salió de los brazos de Shelby y se fue hacia su hermana._

_**-Estás bien?-**__preguntó mirando con atención los puntos de sutura con temor._

_**-Ella está bien mamá!-**_ _resopló._ -_**Siempre lo esta, no es así San?-**_

_la niña diez años, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró._ _**-porqué estas siendo un idiota?-**_

_**-Santana!-**_ _Shelby dijo con un suspiro._

_**-Tú eres la que está actuando como una idiota egoísta-**__ Noah replicó de vuelta_

_**-Eso es todo-**__ respondió la madre dejando a Rachel en la mesa de examen._ _**-bicho, quédate aquí, Noah,ven conmigo. y San porfa vigila a tu hermana**_

_**-Cuidado mamá, Ella podría golpear al doctor- **__murmuró el niño_

**-**_**Vamos-**__ dijo sacando al chico al pasillo._ _Una vez en el pasillo lo observó enojado._ **-**_**¿Qué pasa, amigo?-**_

_**-Nada-**__ resopló._

_**-¿De verdad? Eso no parecía como si nada.-**_

_**-Bueno, si eso fue.. NADA-**__ suspiró._

**-**_**Noah, mírame. Enfocate-**__ respondió suavemente arrodillándose a la altura de sus ojos._

_el niño suspiró y su ceño se suavizó. __**-Hicimos una promesa.-**_

_**-¿Qué tipo de promesa?- **__preguntó cuidadosamente._

_**se... se suponía que me dejaba ayudarla. Soy el hermano mayor!-**__ miró a su madre._ **-Yo **_**soy el hermano mayor!-**_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de qué se trataba._ **-**_**Tú no eres un hermano malo-**_

_Se apoyó en el pasillo._ **-**_**Soy el hermano mayor-**__ repitió._

**-**_**lo eres-**__ Shelby respondió pasando la mano por el pelo oscuro del chico._ **-**_**Y ahora ellas necesitan que estés allí y no gritando de nuevo aquí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?-**_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_**-Noah, eres un buen hermano mayor,-**__ dijo volviendo a intentar_

_Ella lo vio sumergirse en sus palabras._

_Frunció el ceño._ **-**_**Ella tiene que dejar de actuar como la hermana mayor. YO lo soy-**_

_la mujer se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar muy lejos con esta conversación._ **-**_**Lo sé, Noah, pero hay que dejar de que San sea la hermana mayor. Y además ninguno de ustedes debe de andar golpeando.**__Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa._ **-**_**Es por eso que tu papá apodó a San, Taz. Recuerdas por qué?-**_

_el chico sonrió._ **-**_**porque está loca y destruye todo a su camino?-**_

_Shelby inclinó la cabeza._ **-**_**No exactamente, pero algo así.-**_ _Ella se rió recordando a su mejor amigo y ex-marido, su hijo interrumpió sus pensamientos._

**-**_**Incluso si lastiman a Rachel?**_ _-le preguntó a la defensiva. parecía enfadado, pero vio temor en su chico_

_lo miró a los ojos. Este era un tema tan difícil._ _-__**yo soy la adulta**__, t__**ú el chico vienes conmigo en lo que sea.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa si no estás allí?-**_ _preguntó_

_lo miró con honestidad._ **-**_**lo estaré- **__suspiró._ **-**_**Tu hermana le dio un puñetazo a este chico en vez de venir a nosotros. Ella debería haberse alejado.-**_

_el chico le dio una sonrisa._ **-**_**Somos los Corcorans, mamá. No nos marchamos sin una pelea, ¿recuerdas?-**_

_**-Esa es una frase-**__ dijo Shelby con una sonrisa._ **-**_**digo, en teoría.-**_

_Frunció el ceño._ _**-Así que mentiste?-**_

_sonrió._ **-**_**No, pero me refiero a que no luchamos con los puños.-**_

_Noah frunció el ceño más profundo._ **-¿**_**Entonces, ¿cómo le hacemos para pelear?-**_

_Shelby se rió._ **-**_**Vamos a ir a ver a las chicas, hablas con ella más tarde, por favor?-**_

_Él se encogió de hombros._ **-**_**Supongo..sólo porque es mi hermana-**_

_le dio un codazo._** -**_**Sobre todo porque ella es tu hermana-**_

_..._

-**¿Mamá?-** Noah le preguntó forzándose a salir de su memoria. **-Prométeme algo?-**

Ella lo miró con atención. **Quinn nunca puede volver y vivir con ellos. ¿De acuerdo?** Se encogió de hombros. **prácticamente ahora es mi hermana... y ... .. No puede suceder. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Voy a hacer lo mejor posible-** dijo con una sonrisa. **-Estoy orgullosa de ti, amigo.-**

Se encogió de hombros.** -como Sea.-**

lo observó con cautela antes de decir: **-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti-**

Su reacción no cambió. Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

**-Hablas con tu hermana, mañana por favor, y le pedimos disculpas por ser un punk ok?-** sonrió cuando el chico se quedo serio

Noah sonrió -**Sólo porque es mi hermana..-**

**-Sobre todo, porque ella es tu hermana-** lo corrigió

* * *

tomó un respiró, fuera de la puerta de Santana. puso su mano en la puerta de madera, tomó un momento para juntar toda su fuerza. la chica siempre había sido tan difícil. Shelby incluso supo después de ocho años que no sabía todas las cosas desagradables que Hiram le había susurrado al oído de su hija. no sabía todo el daño que le había hecho, pero nunca había sido capaz de empujarla para decírselo. Santana hizo lo que quería en su propio tiempo, o, eso Shelby pensó .. todos sus hijos habían sufrido tanto, pero no sabía las observaciones laterales, siempre estaba en el exterior de esa experiencia. había sido capaz de reunir las piezas que ellos habían dejado esparcidos como migajas de pan en estos últimos ocho años.

tocó suavemente y entró en la habitación, estaba acurrucada en su cama en posición fetal y a espaldas lejos de ella,podía ver su espalda abarrotada de respiraciones temblorosas. Se mordió el labio, había tenido miedo de esto. Se preguntó cómo su hija fuerte estaba repartiendo insultos a Quinn y a la furiosa de Judy, sabía sin cuestionamientos que la chica nunca se echaría atrás en una pelea. lo sintió cuando estaba tratando de mantener a la chica lejos de Judy y lo escuchó también en las palabras que soltaba allí rápidamente.

Shelby cruzó la habitación y echó su vistazo a través de la puerta entreabierta que daba al cuarto de baño. Vio a a la rubia a través del baño profundamente dormida en la cama, dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su hija.

**-Oh, Taz,-** susurró.

se metió en la cama junto con ella, vio su hombro caer. sabía que Santana debió haber movido ligeramente sus ojos, dándose cuenta de su presencia. envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica con una mano y con la otra le rozó suavemente el pelo de la cara. Había muchas razones por las cuales la chica estaba molesta, pero la sensación profunda en la boca del estómago de Shelby le dijo a si misma que no sabía realmente lo que había empujado a Santana por el borde.

**-Shhh-** la calmó.

la mujer Corcoran no oyó la puerta que se abría, ni siquiera escuchó los pequeños pies descalzos que caminaban por el suelo de madera. sólo se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba en la habitación, cuando se metió en la cama. Su peso ligero apenas movió el colchón. Ella miraba con una leve sonrisa a Rachel que tomaba a George de la mano. Su hija más joven se acurrucó delante de Santana y la chica mayor instintivamente trajó a Rachel cerca. Shelby siguió suavemente rozando la mano por el cabello de Santana, a como la morena sollozaba.

Rachel giró levemente y miró a su hermana. Extendió su mano libre y limpió las lágrimas de su hermana, su mano se detuvó y la puso en su mejilla. le dio a su hermana mayor una sonrisa suave y se acurrucó en su pecho. su hermana San estaba usando una de las viejas camisetas de su padre. Rachel no recordaba mucho a su padre, pero sabía su olor. asociaba el olor de la colonia que Santana rociaba periódicamente en la vieja sudadera de su padre, no sólo con el hombre que realmente no llegó a conocer, si no también con su hermana que nunca la abandonó. Sintió los sollozos de Santana en ella, ella la agarró con más fuerza tratando de transmitir que nunca la dejaría también.

Shelby se recordó en ese momento lo que no sabía de las chicas: todos los secretos que compartían y mantenían ocultos. Santana rodó sobre su espalda y permitió que Rachel se asentara la cabeza en su pecho. Shelby siguió pasando su mano por el cabello de Santana mientras observaba a dos de sus tres chicas dormir cuando oyó los suaves ronquidos de su cuarto chico en la otra habitación.

… ...

_Leroy vertió el café en su taza, se lo llevó a los labios y observó como su ex esposa lo miró a través de la barra._ _Las risas y gritos de sus tres hijos parecían ofrecer el fondo de música adecuado._

_**Qué?-**__él preguntó con una sonrisa._

_**-listo para el matrimonio?-**__ preguntó la mujer inclinando la cabeza y arqueando la ceja_

_**-hey-**__ dijo Leroy con su risa carismática y resistente._ _**-Pensé que no ibas a juzgar, Además esta conversación es un poco tarde no? La boda fue ayer-**_

_Shelby negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su café._ **-**_**¿Me has conocido?-**_

_Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa._ **-**_**Oh, Shell. Quiero decir, ¿vamos qué esperas? estamos enamorados. Nos preocupamos el uno al otro.-**_

_sonrió._ **-**_**No me vengas con todo esta mierda de amor, Leroy. De todos modos un ciego, sordomudo podría ver que estás enamorado. Sin embargo, no sé**__ ... __**Él sólo parece .**__.. ..- se detuvo buscando las palabras, captó sus ojos cansados._ **-**_**No me malinterpretes. Creo que te mereces toda la felicidad.**__Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño._** -**_**Pero hay algo que no parece. No quiero que te lastimen.-**_

_Leroy dejó la taza y puso sus manos suavemente en sus brazos._ **-**_**Somos mejores amigos ¿no?-**_

_Ella rodó los ojos._ **-**_**Sí.-**_

**-**_**me refiero a que creo que sólo los mejores amigos de alguna manera pueden hacer que un matrimonio funcione después de casi diez años- '**_

_**-Nueve. Casi nueve-**__ dijo Shelby con una risita._ **-**_**No seas un héroe.-**_

_**-Y tres hermosos hijos-**__ arqueando la ceja y otra sonrisa._

_**-¿Cuál es tu punto?-**_ _Shelby se rió._** -**_**Por cierto, creo que esos hermosos niños nuestros no son para nada buenos. no los escucho.-**__frunció el ceño_ **-**_**Niños?-**_ _disparó a su ex marido una mirada de pánico._ **-**_**¿Crees que pusieron de nuevo a Rachel en la secadora?-**_

_Leroy negó con la cabeza._ **-**_**No, hablé con ellos sobre eso.-**_ _Él vio el ceño fruncido de Shelby de preocupación._ **-**_**Taz?-**_ _gritó._

_**-Sí, papi?-**_ _Oyeron un hilo de voz desde el pasillo._

_**¿Por qué siempre te contesta sin pregunta?-**_

_Leroy sonrió con orgullo._ _**-San es mi chica. Noah y Rachel te quieren más a tí, tienes dos, déjame ser el favorito de San-**_

_Shelby se rió._

_él continuó: __**-¿tú y Noah están siendo amables con tu hermana? no la empaquetaron en una caja para enviarla con la abuela o la pusieron en la secadora de nuevo ¿verdad?-**_

_**-No, papi-**__ Santana respondió de nuevo con una risita._

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño?-**_ _Hubo una larga pausa._ **-**_**San..-**__ repitió_

_**-pintando! pitando-**__ Rachel exclamó_

_escuchó los susurros de sus hijos mayores_

_**-Chicos-**__ Leroy los llamó con su tono de advertencia._

**-**_**Estamos limpiándolo-**__ La voz de Noah les aseguró desde el pasillo._ _Shelby y Leroy intercambiaron miradas._ **-**_**Y Rachel también!-**_

**-**_**No la pongan en la bañera hasta que lleguemos allí-**__ dijo Shelby cuidadosamente._** -**_**Tienen dos minutos , mientras tu padre y yo volvemos**_

-_**chicos se suponía que se estaban preparando para ir con su mamá-**__ Leroy advirtió._ -_**tienen dos minutos-**_ _el hombre se volvió a Shelby._ **-**_**¿Dónde estábamos?-**_

_**-Algo acerca de tener hijos hermosos-**_

_**-cierto- **__Él respiró hondo._ **-**_**Shelby, Hiram no va a cambiar nada.-**_

_**-Eso es una mierda y lo sabes-**__ Shelby respondió desvaneciendo su sonrisa._ _Miró por el pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiera pequeñas cabezas alrededor - __**No estoy molesta por los cambios. Quiero que seas feliz, realmente lo creo. Sólo que...Hay algo en él...no puedo explicarlo.-**_ _Ella se encontró con los ojos de Leroy._ _**-a los chicos no les gusta, ya sabes.-**_

_**-porqué tienes miedo de que me pierdan- **__replicó divertido_

_Shelby negó con la cabeza._ **-**_**Yo no puedo hacer esto en londres, Leroy.-**_

_**-Tienes que hacerlo!, Va a ser increíble para tu carrera!- **__exclamó sonriendo_

_**-Soy una psicóloga infantil-**__ respondió la mujer arqueando la ceja_

**-**_**Con dos Tonys-**__ susurró obligando a shelby sonreír con orgullo._ _el hombre se encogió de hombros._ **-**_**Londres..que? Tres meses? Justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Rachel.- **__Él se rió y la miró seriamente._ **-**_**sabes qué lograrás hacerlo en**__**Londres pero a lo que tienes miedo es de que vas a volver en tres meses y a los niños les voy a agradar más.-**_

_Shelby se rió entre dientes._ **-**_**nunca los he dejado durante tanto tiempo.**__Se mordió el labio y recogió sus palabras._ **-**_**Confío en tí con mi vida y nuestros hijos, pero no lo sé, Leroy, Hiram ... Es ... .- **_

_Ella vio la mirada de Leroy de traición y agitación en sus ojos._ **–**_**Lo siento. Lo sé.**__ respondió el hombre__** Él es tu marido y el amor de tu vida. Pero nosotros hicimos una promesa de no mentirnos el uno al otro, y yo no confio en él**_

_ligeramente negó con la cabeza._ -_**Bueno, tienes que encontrar la manera porque es padrastro de los niños ahora.-**__ comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia los niños._

_**-Leroy, no te enojes-**_

_El hombre se detuvo a medio paso y dio un golpe antes de darse la vuelta._ **-**_**No estoy enojado. Estaremos bien, Shelby. Lo prometo.-**_

_**...**_

Los ojos de Shelby se abrieron de golpe en la oscuridad. Leroy había mentido. Miró a las niñas y pudo ver que ambas estaban durmiendo profundamente. Los brazos de estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de la pequeña niña como si encajaran perfectamente como el viejo peluche, abandonado junto a la cama. Shelby besó a ambas suavemente y salió de la cama. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche 1:09am. La luz de a lado seguía prendida, Shelby llegó detrás del reloj. Varios marcos de fotografías cubrían el aparador. la mayoria de las cuales eran de los amigos de Santana en la escuela. Sin embargo, había una en la parte trasera de la que sabía que Santana no tenía el corazón para quitarla ni la fuerza para ponerla frente al resto. era una imagen de los cinco. Los niños, ella y Leroy. Fue antes del divorcio, y de Hiram, y antes de que todo parecía que se caía a pedazos.

Shelby la tomó con cuidado y la sostuvo en sus manos. la miró con un silencio melancólico._ Rachel tenía unos dieciocho meses, habían viajado a la playa a ver en el océano. la pequeña niña estaba sentada en el regazo de Shelby, aunque no estaba mirando a la cámara, aún la estaba sosteniendo. La niña la estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Noah estaba parado en una repisa en la que Shelby estaba sentada, el chico tenía su mano apoyada en su recordó que había estado tan orgullosa del niño ya que había subido por sí mismo. No obstante, el brazo que no sujetaba a Rachel todavía en el regazo de Shelby se sujetó alrededor de Noah. _Sus ojos se posaron en Leroy y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lo extrañaba todos los dí los días se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si él todavía estuviera vivo. Ella negó con la cabeza. _En la fotografía, él estaba sonriendo con su torpe sonrisa, con la boca abierta, estaba medio riendo. Ambos brazos sostenían a Santana sujetándola por las rodillas mientras se sentaba sobre sus hombros. él estaba apoyado contra la pared al lado de Noah._ Shelby sintió una pausa mientras tomaba en marco de Santana. su niña nunca se había visto tan feliz, se estaba riendo y mirando hacia abajo, a su padre. Shelby sacudió la cabeza al recordar por qué...en la mano izquierda San tenia un helado, estaba goteando sobre Leroy. Shelby se rió. Tan pronto como la foto había sido tomada, el helado cayó sobre Noah. un verdadero desastre

Silenciosamente dejo la fotografía sobre la mesa. era una fotografía de lo que fue y que nunca sería. Se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo. Noah estaba tumbado en la cama más de lo habitual. de seguro un sueño inquieto. Pasó por encima de la carrera de obstáculos que era su habitación, subió sus brazos sueltos a la cama y lo cubrió suavemente con sus mantas.

Se detuvo como siempre con Quinn. Cuando entró a la habitación, notó las maletas en la esquina. Tenía que ayudar a Quinn desempacar esa maleta otra vez y asegurarse de guardarla en el sótano

dio un suspiro. Quinn, por supuesto, se quedó en la cama improvisada en el suelo. Shelby ayudó a la joven aturdida a volver de nuevo a la cama después de comprobar sus heridas asegurándose de que las cosas no se hubieran salido de lugar. metió a la rubia a la cama y se quedó en la puerta, antes de que salir de su habitación. Las cosas podrían sentirse destrozadas y rotas y tal vez lo fueron en cierto modo, pero que no se iban a romper. cerró la puerta y se fue tranquilamente a su habitación. Se acomodó en su propia cama tratando de no recordar todo lo que podría haber hecho mejor. echó una última mirada al reloj, 01:42 am...cerró los ojos.

* * *

**-¿Mamá?-**

Shelby abrió los ojos. su domingo perezoso se acabó, pensó para sí misma. entreabrió los ojos.

**-Sí, bicho?-**

**-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-**

se sentó. Miró su reloj. Siete y media, suspiró y miró a su pajarito mañanero.

**-Por supuesto- **respondió sentándose. **-¿viniste aquí porque San sigue durmiendo?-**

la niña asintió. **-no entiendo por qué tenemos esa regla.-**

**-¿Qué regla? la de no despertar a los adolescentes en domingo hasta las 10 a.m. ? algún día veras el porqué, Rach,-** dijo Shelby envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la niña. -Esperamos que puedas descubrir los lujos del dormir.- suspiró.**-Escucha, bicho. tus hermanas y hermano podrían estar muy agotados hoy. Así que a las diez no vas a saltar sobre ellos ok. Vamos a dejar que despiertan por su cuenta.-**

Miró a la chica con sorpresa cuando no oyó ninguna protesta. **-Qué?- **preguntó

**-Dijiste hermanas y hermano-** dijo Rachel.

**-oh- **respondió Shelby, sin darse cuenta de ello. **-sí lo hice.-**

**-Me gusta-** murmuró mientras yacía en su madre esperando el día para comenzar.

A las once y media, Shelby aún estaba en la misma posición. Rachel estaba poniendo difícil de contener, así que para gran confusion de su hija finalmente suspendió su castigo y le permitió ir con Kurt por la tarde. la niña necesitaba salir de la casa y Shelby necesitaba tiempo con los tres mayores.

revisó a Santana primero y vio que seguía profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera necesita mirar a Noah porque podía oír los ronquidos por el pasillo. Se detuvo en la puerta de Quinn, la chica estaba sentada en la cama.

**-Buenos días-** susurró suavemente entrando a la habitación.

**-Hola- **gruñó la rubia sentándose.

Shelby agarró rápidamente los suministros que necesitaba. **-Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. ¿De acuerdo? Te lo prometo.-**

La rubia la miró a los ojos. sabía que la confianza estaba allí. se quedo en silencio y permitió que Shelby limpiara la herida en su espalda. El corazón le latía a la espera de la segunda venda justo debajo de la hendidura de su trasero. quería que todo esto se fuera, simplemente desapareciera. escuchó a la mujer hablar con ella suavemente tratando de distraerla, pero no funcionó. Terminaron con los vendajes de la espalda y hubo un par de compases de silencio antes de que Quinn sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando se quitó los pantalones de chándal. volteo la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla sobre el colchón, dejó caer una lágrima por su rostro mientras se dejó hundir en su memoria.

...

_Quinn de siete años sintió su respiración enganchada. Se quedó mirando el cristal roto._ _Sabía lo que venía si sus padres se llegaban a enterar._

**-lo conseguiste, estas jodida...-**_Frannie murmuró saliendo de la cocina, los pasos de su madre se aproximaron,_ d_emasiado tarde.._

_**-Quinn!- **__gritó mirando los vidrios rotos __con incredulidad_,_ alargó la mano y la agarró del brazo, sacudiéndola y señalando el vidrio._ _Quinn apenas podía distinguir lo que su madre le decía, ya que temblaba demasiado. _**-**_**Quinn! ... ¡No! ... Mal! Eres tan torpe! ... Espera que tu padre llegue a casa!...No te puedo creer!-**_

_Centró sus pensamientos en las palabras de su madre, cuando de repente sintió un pinchazo en su parte trasera._ _Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar todo, debido a que la arrastró por el pasillo directo al estudio._ _Odiaba el estudio,sólo iba allí si estaba en problemas._ _Sintió__ que su madre la empujaba en una posición de rodillas y luego doblándola._

_**-No te muevas-**__ murmuró levantando su vestido, y tirando hacia abajo su ropa interior._ _se puso de pie de nuevo._ _Miró hacia abajo con ojos de desaprobación._ **-**_**Ahora, ¿qué hacemos cuando estamos mal, Quinn?-**_

_**-Contamos y pedimos disculpas-**__ gimió._

_Odiaba esto._ _Su padre le había dicho: __**-Tienes que ser agradecida por todo lo que se te den.-**_ _sabía que merecía esto, por romper el cristal. era su culpa._

_Todo su cuerpo se lanzó hacia delante,ya que la mujer hizo caer la paleta de castigo en su trasero, la cual Quinn había burlado toda su existencia._

_**-Uno-lo siento.-**_

_La paleta bajó nuevamente forzando a la rubia a lanzarse hacia adelante de nuevo_

_**-Dos-lo-lo siento.-**_

_Su madre continuó hasta llegar a diez._ _agarró del brazo al rubia dejándola en la esquina._ _Metió la parte inferior de su vestido amarillo en la parte del cuello de su camisa para que su trasero enrojecido se viera._

**-**_**Quédate aquí hasta que tu padre llegue a casa-**__ dijo entre dientes mientras llevaba su palma abierta de nuevo hacia su trasero quemándole.._ _**-No te muevas de ese lugar, Quinn.-**_

_Su ropa interior estaba alrededor de los tobillos y la parte inferior le quemaba por el dolor._ _Su padre irrumpió en la habitación más tarde y la agarró por el brazo._ _Golpeándola repetidamente con la mano la obligó a girar en el aire._

_**-Eres una inútil, Quinn!-**_ _su padre le dijo en repetidas ocasiones._ _**-Rompes todo!-**_

_gritó cuando sintió la mano de nuevo en su trasero, simplemente por un cristal roto..._

_..._

Quinn? Shelby pregunto trayéndola de vuelta al presente. **-cariño, hemos terminado.-**

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando en la cama. Yacía con la mejilla todavía apretada contra el colchón dejando escapar la angustia en su corazón.

Shelby se acercó y le puso la mano en la espalda. frunció el ceño con tristeza cuando la chica se estremeció instintivamente.

**-Q, te voy a ayudar a ponerte tu ropa ok?**\- le susurró a la muchacha triste.** -Quinn?-**

dejó escapar un sollozo tembloroso. Ella fue humillada y destrozada. Tenía que mantener cierto nivel de dignidad. Ella permitió que Shelby le ayudara a adaptarse su ropa y se sentó en la cama mirando al frente. Se sentía entumecida. De repente oyó pasos de pies y regresó a su realidad, divisó a la mujer abriendo y cerrando cajones y poniendo su ropa perfectamente en ellos. Incluso comenzó a abrir el armario y colgar sus vestidos.

Quinn se limpia las lágrimas. **-Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Ayudar a desempacar, por supuesto-** respondió con un guiño.

**-no es mi casa-** respondió

**-Sí, si quieres que lo sea,-** la madre dijo casualmente. -**no vas a vivir en una maleta.-**

**-Por favor, he hecho suficiente-** empezó a sollozar

**-Quinn, no tienes la culpa-** susurró suavemente de rodillas frente a ella.

la chica la miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. **-No puedo hacer esto, tienes que dejar de hacer eso**_ -_ susurró.

**-Hacer qué?-**

**-tienes que dejar de ser tan amable conmigo-** murmuró.** -no tienes que hacerlo-**

Shelby sonrió. **-Vas a aprender a entenderlo, ok?-** Ella volvió a su tarea y empezó a doblar la ropa.

apretó la mandíbula, se puso de pie y se acercó a Shelby. **-puedo hacer esto- **dijo apenas en un murmullo. **-es mi ropa. no quiero ser totalmente inútil.-**

**-eres muchas cosas menos eso-** susurró la mujer con otra sonrisa amable a la que temía acostumbrarse. **-Me encantaría que dijeras dónde quiere poner tus cosas, podemos hacerlo juntos, va a hacer más rápido.-**

La rubia dio un pequeño guiño. **–esta bien..-**

* * *

Puck salió de la cama alrededor del mediodía. Se frotó los ojos y se acercó por el pasillo. paso por la habitación de Rachel y estaba vacía. Miró por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Taz y ella todavía estaba durmiendo. Frunció el ceño. Sin Rachel.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta **-Ma- **gritó. Quinn y Shelby se volvieron y lo miraron.

**-Noah, toca a la otra favor-**lo regañó.

Quinn arqueó la ceja.

**-Lo siento-** murmuró. **¿Dónde está Rach?-**

.** -déjenla respirar- **murmuró Quinn sorprendiendo a ambos. -**Ella está bien, tiene once años por el amor de Cristo, no es alguna tortuga indefensa andando torpemente en medio de la carretera.-**

Quinn se desanimó un poco cuando captó Noah y Shelby mirándola. el chico riéndose miró a su madre

**-¿Te sientes mejor cariño?-** le preguntó a la muchacha.

La rubia metió más ropa en su armario y empezó de nuevo. **-les digo van a asfixiarla como loca si no paran-**

**-como sea, Roadrunner- **el chico replicó rodando los ojos

**-está con Kurt-** contestó, Shelby seguía viendo a Quinn que agresivamente guardaba su ropa.

**Hudson?** noah replicó molesto

Quinn se congeló ligeramente. se mordió el labio inferior. **-He cambiado de opinión-** respondió apresuradamente. **-hay que traerla de vuelta aquí-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo mamá, Hudson es un idiota-**

**-ese idioma Noah-**

Quinn estaba mirando a Noah, siempre había pensado que eran los mejores amigos. Él le lanzó una sudadera de sus montones de ropa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**-Vamos, Speedy Gonzales, vamos por la enana-**

Ella se rió, tomó la sudadera y lo siguió por el pasillo.

**-están castigados, ya saben-** la mujer soltó

**-lo sabemos-** el chico murmuró.

**-todavía estáran castigados cuando vuelvan- **dijo un poco más fuerte.

**-Sí-**Noah gritó.

* * *

Kurt pretendía verter a Rachel más té en su juego de té.

**-Gracias por permitirme venir a tu fiesta de té-** respondió la niña asegurándole con su meñique en alto

el chico suspiró y miró a su mejor amiga. **-¿Crees que somos muy mayores para fingir?-**

Rachel se encogió de hombros. **-Probablemente, pero cuando se nos ha ocurrido ajustarnos?-**

Él arqueó una ceja. **-El hecho de que hicieras la pregunta muestra claramente que nosotros no lo hemos hecho.-**

Miró el juego de té con cuidado. **-¿Confías en el Sr. Schuester?- **soltó el chico

Rachel se sorprendió ante su pregunta. **-a qué te refieres?-**

**-me refiero a que...-** miró a su amiga.** -Tengo un presentimiento-**

la chica se río. **-tuviste el presentimiento de que Funny Girl viajaría con La última temporada de El Rey León en Cleveland-**

**Estoy hablando en serio, Rachel,-** dijo cuidadosamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Por favor, no hagas esto, Kurt. Es un buen maestro, te lo prometo, y te necesito allí eres mi mejor amigo.-**

**-no sé, Rach-**

Rachel agarró el brazo del chico **-Por favor, por favor. deja ese presentimiento por un rato, al menos ponlo en espera.-** Ella lo miró a los ojos. **-Él sólo me está cuidando- **se miró las manos. **-no tengo un padre, Kurt.-** el chico no entendía lo mucho que necesitaba una figura masculina positiva. **-Él me está ayudando.-** la niña sonrió con su sonrisa del millón de dólares.** -Podría ayudarnos a ser estrellas.-**

Él negó con la cabeza. En su mejor momento, y en muchos sentidos, su única, amiga lo miró con desesperación. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió. **-Está bien, pero si me canso de lo cariñoso qué es contigo, estoy fuera.-**

Rachel sonrió. **-trato-**

Un bocinazo de un coche interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se pusieron de pie y miraron por la ventana.

**-Supongo que te están recogiendo ya?-** Kurt preguntó con un encogimiento de hombros.

la niña frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué estaban haciendo Noah y Quinn aquí?-**

* * *

El primer bloque fue horriblemente silencioso. el chico se mordió el labio tratando de averiguar de porqué exactamente la invitó.

**-Oí que golpeaste a Finn-** susurró la rubia en tono serio

Se encogió de hombros. **-Él estaba hablando basura.-**

Quinn observó al chico con el que estaba empezando a aceptar como un amigo. **-Acerca de quién?-** preguntó con cuidado.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y agarró el volante con más fuerza.

**-San-** respondió en voz baja. **-y de tí..-**

la rubia frunció el ceño. **-de mi?-** se volvió y lo miró directamente. **-Vamos a aclarar algo. no me gustas de esa manera, Puck. Nunca me gustarás **_**de esa**_** manera!-** sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

**-En primer lugar, muy engreída no?-** replicó con una sonrisa burlona. **Y en segundo, tú misma lo dijiste antes, ni botellas de vino podrían juntarnos.-** Él negó con la cabeza. **-Además, ahora eres mi hermana.-** arrugó la cara con horror.** -En realidad en mi cabeza lo eres. Sé con **_**certeza**_** de que no hay manera en **_**el **_**que Puckasaurous se siente atraído por ti..-**

**-Ouch-** respondió la rubia . **-El sentimiento es mutuo, amigo. No hay que preocuparse.-**

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de nuevo. Puck siguió conduciendo. Su frente se relajó.

**-Sabes, Quinn-** dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. **-Puedo golpear a Finn y defender tu honor o lo que sea sin querer nada a cambio. Se llama dignidad o algo así.-**

**-como sea, Corcoran-** murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

suavizó su mirada y le tomó un vistazo a la chica a la que ahora miraba como su hermana.

**-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-** preguntó sin introducción.

**-No te veo haciendo carteles de tu vida-** escupió la rubia.

Él la miró con honestidad.** -Se suponía que íbamos a ser amigos. Pensé que éramos amigos-**

**¿Amigos?-** se burló. **-Yo no sabía nada de tu vida, y me aseguré de que no supieras nada de la mía, sólo pasamos el rato en los mismos círculos.-** Hizo una pausa. **-Pero ahora somos amigos-** Ella sonrió a medias. **-Y eso es todo.-**

el chico se echó a reír. -**Ewww, Quinn.-** Se concentró en la carretera y dejó que su cara se relajara de nuevo. **-Si alguien te da un tiempo difícil, me lo haces saber.**-

**-Gracias, Robin Hood-** respondió la chica con un movimiento de cabeza. **-estaré bien.-**

**-claro que lo estarás-**

Se detuvieron a la casa y ambos fruncieron el ceño

**-Él es tan idiota-** dijo Puck con un suspiro.

**-Si, No tienes ni idea- **murmuró Quinn.

Él la miró por un segundo antes de preguntar. **-¿Hay que ser cortés e ir a la puerta o tocar el claxon?-**

**-claxon-** respondió sin romper la mirada de la casa.

* * *

Santana abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana frente a ella. Deseaba que el día anterior no ocurrió. El olor familiar de su padre y ella, había sido tan real. dio un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

Su habitación estaba vacía. observó su mesa de noche llena de imágenes,sabía exactamente qué foto estaba fuera de lugar, la miró escondida en la parte de atrás, pero no lo recogió. **-Rachel!-** la regañó.

**-Rach, no la movió , San,- **Shelby dijo desde el marco de la puerta. **-fui yo-**

la chica frunció el ceño, pero se relajó un poco.** -como sea.-**

Shelby se sentó en la cama. Quitó el cabello de la cara de la chica. **-Tenemos que hablar de esto, Santana.-**

La chica se apartó del alcance de su madre.

**-No-** contestó entre dientes mientras intentaba secar sus ojos, sollozó

Shelby miró a su hija, se lamió los labios y suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que su lucha se pondría más grande aquí.

**-Cambié tu cita de esta semana con la Dra. Jacobs para mañana-** le informó.

Santana frunció el ceño y su boca abierta con indignación. -**No voy a hablar-** negó con la cabeza. **-Nunca quise hablar de esto y no lo hare no voy a traer esto otra vez- miró a su madre.** **-Fue hace ocho años. No voy a hablarlo-**

comenzó a salir de su propia habitación. Corcoran típica.

**-Santana!-** la regañó agarrándola del brazo. **-necesitamos hablar, no hablar de ello te está comiendo viva... y no estás sanando,** **podemos trabajarlo-**

se burló. **-Sí, mamá, así de fácil, ¿eh?-** apartó el brazo de su madre. **-no soy tu paciente,no me hables como una.-**

**-San-** la regañó. Rara vez levantaba la voz. la chica se detuvo, pero no se enfrentó a ella.

**-vas a ir, no tienes elección...**

**-como sea-** -**Voy a hablar con ella si me obligas también, oh espera, lo estas haciendo!- **exclamó

**-San-** Shelby gruñó.

**-sin embargo, no voy hablar contigo**\- dijo volteándose. **-No de esto-**

Shelby suspiró con frustración, pero permitió a su hija molesta saliera de la habitación.

* * *

Rachel irrumpió en la cocina por la puerta trasera.

**-¿Cuál es tu problema?-** Santana preguntó desde el mostrador, su madre le había castigado haciendo que hiciera su tarea, después de su portazo y gritar con extravagancia.

**-me dieron bocinazos ni siquiera tocaron la puerta-** respondió con incredulidad.

Noah cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras Quinn caminaba por delante. Él arqueó una ceja.

**-soy tu hermano no algún servicio de valet gourmet-** dijo abriendo la nevera.

**-Eso estuvo mal-** dijo Rachel. **-Valets no son gourmet. No los comes-**

**-como sea, no hablo italiano,-** Noah suspiró.

la rubia finalmente habló. **-olvídalo, Rachel.-**

Santana frunció el ceño y miró a Quinn. La rubia se encogió de hombros. La morena miró a la niña haciendo pucheros. **-aguántate y ve a hacer tu tarea.-**

Rachel miró a su madre en busca de ayuda.

**-Ya has oído-** respondió la madre

La chica salió enfadada de la cocina. **-qué injusticia!-**

* * *

Quinn se sentó junto a Shelby en la sala de espera a la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban en la escuela, el resto de la noche anterior había estado con tensión más ligera, pero aún así tensión. Por unos breves momentos, Quinn casi olvidó todo, casi y entonces recordó.

**-¿Estás lista?-** Jackie preguntó saliendo a saludarlas.

Siguieron a la mujer a la oficina.

**¿Cómo van las cosas?-** Jackie preguntó sacando un archivo y cambiando cosas alrededor de su escritorio.

Shelby miró a la rubia. **-Bien, eso creo. le quitaron los vendajes, el médico dice que sólo tiene que terminar con los antibióticos y todo se ve bien. Debería estar sanada completamente para el fin de semana-**

Jackie asintió. **-Bien.-** juntó las manos y miró directamente a Quinn. **-¿Cómo vas?-**

**-bien- **respondió la rubia con una sonrisa tensa. **-no debería de faltar la escuela para reunirme contigo-**

**Gracias, Quinn-** Jackie dijo recostándose en su silla.** -Sé que no debería decirlo, pero Shelby ya reservó tu cita con este doctor y pensamos que tendríamos que reducir esta-**

**-como quieras-** contestó la chica con indiferencia

**-Quinn**\- Shelby frunció el ceño

La chica rubia parecía retractarse y Jackie vio su reacción inmediata.

**-¿Cómo van las cosas con los Corcorans?-**

**-Bien-** respondió sin dudarlo.

Jackie entrecerró los ojos.**-entonces ... estarías bien con permanecer allí un poco más en el lado permanente.-** la chica bajo la cabeza . Jackie prosiguió. **-Lo que quiero decir con permanente es que es tu colocación a través de todo...-** agitó sus brazos.

Quinn pensó por un momento. Su madre ya había causado toda una escena en la casa, ella quería seguir luchando. no quería ceder tan fácilmente, pero de alguna manera parecía lo más lógico. Quedarse con los Corcorans

**-sé que esto no es una decisión fácil-** dijo Jackie cuidadosamente.

**-pues como quieras, me quedo,lo dijiste antes, ¿no? ¿a dónde más podría ir?- **respondió la rubia seria

Quinn cruzó los brazos delante de ella.** -Entonces, ¿qué significa esto para mi mamá?-**

-**Bueno-** dijo Jackie sacando su calendario. **Shelby, tu madre y yo tenemos una reunión a finales de este semana y - ''**

**-QUÉ?-** Quinn preguntó sentándose. Se volvió a Shelby. **-Mi madre va a matarte. en serio. Es una buena idea?-**

**-Quinn, este es el procedimiento. En esencia, las tres, además de tu entrenadora de porristas y Terapeuta, y cuando esté lista, todas actuamos como un equipo para trabajar para tí-**

frunció el ceño. **-Qué?-**

**-nuestro trabajo no es trabajar contra ti, todos nos reunimos por tí-**

**-No creo que lo entiendas-** respondió Jackie cuidadosamente.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. **-no creo que lo hagan bien-** Se lamió los labios tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y construir en ellos con el mayor cuidado posible. **-no creo que entiendas a mi madre. no va a luchar para que yo vuelva con ella, va a luchar para sacar a mi padre de la cárcel. Ella me odia-**

Jackie y Shelby intercambiaron una mirada.

**-No se miren-** Quinn siseó. **-Si esto es sobre mí, escúchame, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Simplemente retira los cargos y déjame ir a casa. Esto es tonto.-**

**-Te lo dije antes Q-** Jackie continuo. **-No es así de simple. Como CPS, nosotros estamos en medio de una investigación de tu madre, como madre en forma..-**

la joven rubia negó con la cabeza de nuevo. **-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.- **Miró a Jackie. **-Tengo dieciséis años. ¿No puedo ser emancipada o hacer una vida independiente o algo así?-**

Jackie la miró durante unos momentos antes de responder. **-La probabilidad de que un juez te emancipe es menor, especialmente con tus circunstancias. Tal vez podamos reconsiderar la aplicación de un menor independiente, pero todavía necesitas algún tipo de tutor adulto.- **señaló a Shelby. , **-Ponte cómoda, Quinn. Creo que es la mejor opción que tienes.-**

**-si-** respondió la rubia en voz baja reclinándose en su silla.

**-Qué?-** Preguntó Jackie.

**-La mejor opción que tengo.-** **no debes usar 'tienes' en ese contexto.- **replicó

Jackie sacudió la cabeza. **-Gracias.-**

* * *

Santana se apoyó en su casillero de Cheerios, tuvieron una práctica acortado también conocida como la muerte.

**-hoy has estado muy tranquila-** dijo Brittany mientras se ataba la zapatilla.

**-Qué?-** preguntó desenrollándose los brazos.

**-Tranquila-** la rubia se detuvo. **-Y enojada. haz slushiado a ochenta y seis personas hoy-**

Santana sonrió. **-ambas sabemos que eso es un poco exagerado-**

Brittany unió sus brazos con ella y la llevó al campo. dio un suspiro. **-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cosas, ¿lo sabes no?-**

la morena dio un paso atrás rompiendo su conexión. **-Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Me refiero a que siempre pareces tener mucho en tu mente, pero no dices nada de eso-** dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. **-Y ... Hemos sido amigas siempre.-** Santana miró sobre su hombro. No había nadie alrededor, siempre fueron las primeras en llegar. Brittany continuó. **-Es sólo que ... He estado pensando sobre la situación de Quinn y me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada. yo la he conocido toda mi vida.** **Y nosotras.'**

Santana frunció el ceño. **-Nosotras?-**

**-Sí-** Bretaña continuó inmutada sin tomar nota del ceño de la morena.** -Hemos sido mejores amigas desde hace seis años. Yo no sé por qué te mudaste aquí. No sé mucho ... Y ... .. solo ...-** se encontró con los ojos de su amiga **-Estoy aquí, te escucharé-**

Santana dio una sonrisa inusualmente cálida. **-Lo sé. es sólo que ... no se trata de confianza, Britt. Se trata de abrir una lata de de gusanos- equipaje emocional que preferiría poner a descansar.-** Hizo una pausa. **-¿Tiene sentido?-**

La otra chica se encogió de hombros.** -Supongo.-** Oyó el resto del equipo que empezaba a entrar a la cancha.** -pero por favor simplemente no me excluyas en el proceso.-**

Una de las chicas más jóvenes llamada Brittany se alejo, dejando a la chica sola, preguntándose si debía tomar la valiente decisión y dejar a alguien entrar. oyó las palabras de Judy Fabray, las de Hiram e incluso el eco de Quinn en su mente. Ella no iba a dejar entrar a Britt en su vicioso, círculo auto-odio. No, eso era para ella sola.

Quinn odiaba faltar la escuela. iba muy por detrás. iba a fallar. Shelby se detuvo en McKinley. la rubia miró a la escuela con un suspiro. Podía ver a las Cheerios concluir la práctica en el lejano campo.

**-Voy a recoger a Rachel-** Shelby dijo poniendo el coche en el parque.**-Si deseas, puedes asegurarte de que San y Noah no pierdan el tiempo.-**

la rubia miraba desde su asiento como Santana comenzó a caminar, alguien le debió haber gritado algo, había una furia salvaje en la cara de la morena que hicieron que sus pies se detuvieran.

..

Santana lanzó su bolso sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche de su madre.

**-Hey Corcoran! ¿Estás en la cama con la capitana?-**

Giró sobre las puntas de sus pies y se encontró cara a cara con Whitney Richards.

**-¿Qué pasa, Whitney?-** Preguntó **-¿Se te rompió el vibrador?-**

**-Yo soy tu superior, Corcoran-** dijo entre dientes.

**-lo desearías- **se rió. **-Yo soy la segunda al mando y un estudiante de segundo año, pero aquí tú eres un gran mala de cuarto año y no ofreces nada en términos de liderazgo. Sal de mi cara. Se me hace tarde.-**

**-¿tarde para qué? tu cita con Fabray?-** contrarrestó. **-sé que ella se está quedando en tu casa? ¿y eso por qué ?-**

**-No es de tu incumbencia**\- disparó. Ella no necesitaba esto.

**-San, ¿sobre qué están hablando?-** Noah interrumpió poniendo su brazo alrededor de Whitney besándola rápidamente**-hola-**

Whitney sonrió con satisfacción.**-Hola.-**

**-Disculpen, necesito sacarme los ojos.-** se burló la morena

Santana volvió y se dirigió hacia el coche. Vio a su madre y a su hermana caminando fuera del edificio de la esquina

**-no le dije al Sr. Shue que me iba veinte minutos temprano-** Rachel se quejó mientras Santana lanzó sus bolsas dentro del coche. **-Ahora, él y Kurt están molestos conmigo.-**

**-lo superarán-** Shelby respondió dirigiéndose hacia el lado del conductor. **-Adiós, señorita Richards.-**

**-Hola, señora Corcoran,-** Whitney saludó.

**-Narizparda-** Quinn le murmuró desde el frente.

**-Perra-** Santana se burló poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

**-Qué?-** Shelby preguntó mientras que todos observaban a Noah besar a la Cheerio.

**-Creo que es linda-** dijo Rachel amablemente.

**-jaja claro, también como crees que los caballos deben jalarse con carros en el Parque Central-** replicó Santana causando a la chica más joven enojarse

**-Ni siquiera empieces, San,-** Shelby le advirtió. Miró a su hija menor. **-Respetamos tus esfuerzos humanitarios bicho, pero por favor no empezamos a discutir sobre esto ahora.-**

Rachel se desanimo a como Noah subió al coche. Shelby puso en marcha el coche y en allí todo se volvió silencioso. Primera parada, la cita de Santana

* * *

Santana indignada había estado sentada en el sillón grande con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho en silencio durante unos diez minutos. estaba aquí, pero no iba a hablar.

**¿Por qué estamos aquí, Santana?**\- la Dra. Jacobs preguntó rompiendo el silencio. La chica no le respondió, se quedó en silencio. **-Tu madre me dijo que Judy Fabray dijo algunas cosas muy desagradables el sábado. Y que tú y Quinn tuvieron una pelea antes de eso.** la Dra. Jacobs observó como Santana se movió incómoda pero aflojó los brazos. no esperó una respuesta.** -¿Puedo decirte algo?-**

**-No, pero tengo la sensación de que vas a hacerlo de todos modos-** replicó la morena con una sonrisa

**-He aprendido mucho, pero lo más importante que he aprendido es que el tiempo no cura todas las heridas, San.** **Especialmente aquellas que están enterradas tan profundamente dentro de nosotros que sólo el susurro en la parte de atrás de nuestros cerebros nos hace sentir tan rotos-** la doctora hizo una pausa.** -Eso es lo que he aprendido. Y-** continuó observando los oscuros ojos de la muchacha que miraba el suelo con angustia mientras debatía consigo misma. **-Aprendí que de cada vez que alejaba esos sentimientos surgían otros con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Y dolían más-**

la chica sacudió la cabeza y se limpió una lágrima perdida.** -No puedo-** susurró. **-No lo haré.-**

**-Por qué no?-** preguntó la doctora Jacobs.

-**Porque..- **susurró haciendo todo lo posible para tragarse el nudo en su garganta.

**-Creo que puedes sentirte mejor una vez que compartas esto-** Dr. Jacobs instó.

Santana miró a la mujer. **-Estoy bastante seguro de que no lo haré-** gruñó. **-Esto no se puede arreglar con un abrazo y un beso. No voy a hacerlo-**

**-San-**

**-No, no- **dijo entre dientes levantándose y caminando por la habitación.

**-Santana- **gritó suavemente.

**-Algunas personas tienen pesadillas-** dijo en voz baja.** -despiertan en un sudor frío y no pueden respirar, lo he pasado a veces. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo más paralizante? Esos momentos donde todo parece seguro y bien, porque sabes que no es real-** bajó la voz. **-Y de que su vida nunca volverá a ser de esa manera otra vez.-**

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. la Dra. Jacobs supo ser paciente con esta chica. No podía presionarla. Santana Corcoran podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no podía ser presionada.

**-Si no me lo dices, San, que estás protegiendo?-** preguntó con cautela.

**-a mí- **respondió sin dudarlo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de la doctora

ella cerró los ojos con la mujer a la que conocía desde hacía seis años.

**-Si no fuera por mí, Rachel no hubiera estado en el hospital.-**

Miró con cuidado como la confesión flotaba en el aire. **-a qué te refieres?**\- buscó el rostro de la chica. ella la había estado viendo desde que la familia se había mudado a Lima. Sin embargo, no había visto antes esta mirada, ni una sola vez. **-Santana? que es lo que no me estás diciendo?-**

**-La dejé..-** susurró

**-la dejaste, ¿cómo?-** Esperó un momento y observó a la chica que dejaba caer las lagrimas **-¿Dejaste la casa ese día?-**

sacudió la cabeza. **-No…-**

**Santana, no voy a adivinar-** la Dra susurró acercándose más a la chica en la que había construido una confianza en los últimos años. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía como si estuviera perdiéndola y regresando al punto de partida.-**¿Quieres que vaya por tu madre, San?-**

la chica se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. **\- no lo sabe.-**

**-Saber qué?-**

Su barbilla temblaba y las lágrimas brillaban en la luz opaca. **-mamá no sabe que fue mi culpa.-**

Cuando Shelby entró en la habitación, vio a su hija con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho. Miró a la Dra. Jacobs que simplemente hizo una seña a Shelby para acercarse a la chica, la cual se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos más.

**-Santana tiene algo que decir-** la Dra anunció.

**No digas eso-** gruñó. la chica la miró con sus ojos furiosos oscuros. **-fue mi culpa!-**

**-¿de qué fue?-** preguntó la madre de manera uniforme.

la morena sólo sacudió la cabeza. **-He cambiado de idea, quiero irme.-** miró a su madre. **-¿Podemos irnos?-**

**-San-** dijo de nuevo.

Shelby miró a su hija y reunió todos los enlaces de pistas que su hija había ido dejando durante los últimos ocho años. **-¿Esto es por Hiram, sobre lo que hizo?-**

la morena volvió a sacudir la cabeza con furia mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. **-No hagas eso! No digas que me conoces, tú no estabas allí!-**señaló con el dedo tembloroso a su madre.** -no estabas allí.-**

**-Lo sé, Sanny. sé que no estaba-** susurró

**-No, no lo sabes!-** exclamó molesta.

Shelby estaba agradecida de que en ese momento el consultorio de la Dra. Jacobs estaba muy lejos por el largo pasillo, de la sala de espera.

**-cariño-** dijo suavemente. **-Te amo. Y ... y verte así me mata.-**

**-No puedo-** susurró llevando su mano contra su pecho mientras caía al suelo.**-¡Lo hice! La dejé. La dejé cuando me necesitaba.-**

**-Santana-** dijo uniformemente. **-estabas encerrada en un armario, no tenias opción-**

Hubo una pausa con los sollozos de la chica que obligó a la mujer congelarse en ese instante. En ese momento, todo en el mundo de Shelby se detuvo. _No_, se dijo. La policía y los paramédicos que llegaron al lugar le habían dicho que encontraron a su hija en el armario del dormitorio. La habían encontrado en el armario, repitió. Santana lo escuchó,sólo lo escuchó.

**-San, estabas en el armario, ¿verdad?-** preguntó la doctora

La boca de la chica se abría y cerraba tratando de formar palabras.

**-Yo ...-**

El cerebro de Shelby iba a mil por hora. Ella había dicho que la había encerrado en el armario, sus ojos regresaron a su hija, Recordaba haberla visto. Trató de recordar cada detalle. la chica morena tenía un brazo roto y fue golpeada con un cinturón ... ..

frunció el ceño. tenía que hacer esa pregunta. **-San,¿qué pasó?**-

Siempre había pensado que él había golpeado a Santana primero y después a Rachel. Eso era lo qué él ...hizo, fue después a Rachel. es lo que le dijo Noah. Ella nunca se defendió, es lo que él le había dicho. Noah le había dicho eso. . Dijo que Hiram decía que Rachel nunca se defendería.

Entonces la golpeó, golpeó a Shelby como una tonelada de ladrillos. estaba justo en frente de ella. Siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca quiso poner las piezas juntas.

**-cariño- **susurró la madre arrodillándose cuidadosamente delante de su hija, que se negó a mirarla. **-Se fue después de lo que él te hizo?**

**-Eso no es realmente nueva información- **la chica se burló.

**-no estoy hablando de esa parte- **dijo Shelby en silencio. Sintió Santana tensa. **Estoy hablando de la parte que nunca hablas. La forma en la que él te tocó.- **Shelby hizo una pausa mientras miraba los ojos de su hija

**-¿Hubo una razón por la que fue después a Rachel?-** Buscó los ojos de su hija. **-Hubo un momento en que las cosas cambiaron?-**

Santana frunció el ceño.** -En el momento en el que me defendí-** sacudió la cabeza y sollozó. **-pensé que había luchado para llegar a Rachel. Pero .. Yo ... Ella ... ella estaba en la cama..Estaba... allí...- **Ella miró los ojos de su madre. **-Luché esa noche, y me lo quité de encima. Yo... la dejé en la cama. ... ... y me sentí tan aliviada... Entonces ella empezó a llorar y.. Miré hacia arriba ... hiram estaba... estaba ... .. Se detuvo con Rach y él me agarró y me dijo que esto era mi culpa -** Ella negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se hicieron cargo.** Él me dijo...** Santana no podía hablar, se encontró con los ojos de Shelby. **-¿No lo entiendes? Él me quería. Él siempre me quiso a mí. Pero me defendí y se fue tras ella.-**

**-San-** Shelby sollozó. tomó su rostro. **-no fue tu culpa, cariño,fue- ''**

**-tú no estabas allí!-** sollozó. **-Fui yo! La dejé allí. La dejé allí para él! Él nunca la tocó antes de esa noche!-**

**tenías ocho años, lo que ese hombre hizo.. **susurró la doctora suavemente

**-Cállate!-** Santana silbó. **-Ninguna de ustedes estaban allí!- **Sus sollozos aumentaron. **!tú no lo escuchaste a él, no escuchaste a mi hermana en esos momentos!... seguí tratando de llegar a mi hermana, el seguía pateándome... se sintió frustrado por lo que dijo que iba a callarme... luego regresó a ella. Lo hizo una y otra vez. Y entonces... Rach dejó de hacer ruido... pero no podía ... .moverme, no podía llegar a ella! ...** buscó sus ojos. **-Ustedes no estaba allí!-**

.._No, ella no había estado allí..._Por último, sus sollozos se hicieron cargo. Shelby la atrajo hacia ella y la meció suavemente en el suelo de la oficina de la Dra. Jacobs.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta la carga que su hija había estado llevando durante ocho años. Todo hizo clic en su cabeza en ese instante. Todo lo que antes tenía sentido, ahora se hizo aún más claro. tomó a Santana sollozando más cerca de ella.

* * *

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Santana se calmó en los brazos de su madre,se apartó de ella rápido como si fuera mal sueño. se puso de pie rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas. echó hacia atrás su cola de caballo y se la apretó utilizando el espejo para orientarse. Shelby sabía lo que su hija estaba haciendo. Ella estaba endureciendo su corazón.

Santana se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo justo antes de tomar la perilla, miró a su madre y a la Dra. Jacobs con tanta convicción.

**-Rachel nunca sabrá-** le ordenó. **-iré a la tumba con esto, nunca lo sabrá, ella ya está traumatizada por lo poco que sabe.-**

salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta

Shelby recuperó su fuerza después de un par de compases y siguió a su hija por el largo pasillo estrecho. Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, Rachel estaba apoyada en el hombro de Noah en sus rodillas. Ella estaba jugando con su cabello y hablando de lo tonto que parecía, estaba riendo, pero todo parecía como una niebla a lo lejos.

Rachel vio a Santana entrar. Shelby vio como la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció. Se acercó a su hermana y la miró con atención.

**-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- **le preguntó la pequeña morena

Shelby sintió que su corazón se rompió de nuevo ya que la chica tomó el rostro de Rachel en sus palmas y la besó suavemente en la frente.

**-Sí-** dijo Santana con una sonrisa. **-Todo está bien. No te preocupes por eso.-**

En ese momento, Shelby recordó que su hija pequeña no recordaba nada. Habían pasado tres semanas de su tercer cumpleaños. Años más tarde, después de la prueba, un terapeuta le dijo que el joven cerebro de Rachel la protegió porque apenas recordaba mucho de "el incidente".Sin embargo, fue diferente para Shelby ya que sus terrores nocturnos seguían. El médico le aseguró que su cerebro mantendría los pequeños detalles ocultos. Sólo otro trauma les traería a la vanguardia. No habían estado protegiendo Rachel de cualquier otro mal ya que siempre estaban tratando de protegerla de sí misma y los horrores que habían sucedido en el remoto pasado, el cual habían hecho que su memoria no recordara algunas cosas.

Quizás era ignorante e incluso tonto. Sin embargo, era todo lo que Shelby podía hacer. Al ver a Rachel en el hospital tan rota y desgarrada, la rompió incluso ocho años después. Un hombre adulto ... ella negó con la cabeza. Rachel apenas había pesado 11 kilos. Shelby tomó un respiro. Apenas 11 kilos..

Mientras observaba a su hija mayor abrazar a su hija menor, esperaba que con cada fibra de su ser, que nada de lo que ha pasado, le hiciera recordar a Rachel...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

**Espero sus reviews, fav and follow hasta la próxima actualización_!_**

* * *

Quinn miró a Rachel y a Puck o Noah como se llamara. La niña se había apoyado contra su hermano y ahora estaba sentada jugando con en el pelo del chico

**-Noah, creo que te verías más presentable sin este peinado,** **se te ve comos si tuvieras un animal muerto en la cabeza, claro, menos la sangre.**

**-Gracias-** respondió Noah con un ceño confundido.

la rubia rodó los ojos. Sus oídos se agudizaron cuando oyó una puerta abierta al final del pasillo. Oyó los tacones de Shelby y las zapatillas de deporte de Cheerios de Santana, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en la apariencia de la morena. Algo había ocurrido en esa habitación ya que la Santana que entró a la sala de espera no era la misma a la que había dejado la sala. Sí, en los últimos dos días la chica había sido diferente ante sus ojos, pero algo era aún más drástico en su compañera animadora. La chica la había mirado perdida y rota antes, pero ahora Quinn podía verla más decaída de lo normal.

la rubia frunció aún más el ceño cuando vio como Rachel se dirigió inmediatamente a ella para comprobar si se encontraba bien. Quinn sabía en ese momento que no iba a ser Santana. no iba a entrar a esa habitación y salir tan vulnerable como ella...

**¿Lista?** preguntó Shelby.

siguió seria mientras miraba a la familia la cual ahora iba a ser parte de ella. sus pensamiento se esfumaron cuando la pequeña morena entró de repente en su línea de visión.

**-Quinn?-**

La chica negó con la cabeza. **-Claro...si..vamos-**

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Rachel continuó hablando. **-Elyse es una mujer muy agradable.-**

**¿Cómo lo sabes?-** Quinn preguntó rápidamente.

Santana le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

**Porque yo la veía, los martes y los jueves,** **su oficina está justo en el centro.-**

Qué?- ¿Podría ser más ridículo? no sólo compartía una casa con ellos, ahora estaba compartiendo una terapeuta.

**-Ya no la veo tanto como antes-** contestó la pequeña

Quinn no vio a Shelby la cual estaba mirándola con cautela. ** -Rach-** susurró la madre tomando a la niña por la mano

Estaban en el Range Rover. Quinn todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño. **-olvídalo-** Santana siseó cuando abrió la puerta y Rachel subió. la rubia se detuvo fuera del coche por un momento, tratando de sumergirse en ese detalle de información. ¿Debería sorprenderse? La ciudad era pequeña, pero ella no podía dejar de odiar la coincidencia de todo.

* * *

Todos esperaron afuera de la oficina del terapeuta de Quinn. Era una oficina familiar para todos ellos. Shelby estaba hablando detrás de la ventana de la recepcionista y rellenando unos papeles. Rachel miró a Santana por un momento, aunque la chica estaba mirando casualmente una revista, Rachel estaba buscando una señal de que Santana no estaba bien. Podía ver que algo había cambiado, pero no quería presionarla, no podía ayudar, pero quería saber.

**-San?-** preguntó con cuidado.

Santana levantó la vista de su revista y vio brevemente la mirada de preocupación de la chica. volvió a mirar la revista.

**-Estoy bien, bicho, d****eja de preocuparte-**

**-Estás mintiendo- **respondió enderezándose

la morena dejo la revista a un lado. **-no- **Cerró los ojos con la chica. -**Si le pides dinero a mamá, iremos abajo a la cafetería y compraremos un café ok?-**

Rachel dio un suspiro. **-Técnicamente, mamá lo compraría,****¿Por qué tengo que preguntar yo?-**

**-Porque ella nunca te dice que no**\- la animadora se rió. la niña dio un ligero ceño cuando ella vaciló. **-Rach, estoy bien.-**

Santana no estaba segura si Rachel se había rendido en preguntarle ya que la niña creía o se dio cuenta que no iba a obtener una respuesta completa, pero de cualquier manera la pequeña Corcoran se acercó a su madre, vio como la niña esperó pacientemente para pedirle dinero. Como de costumbre, Shelby estaba hablando sin parar.

**-Eres una mentirosa terrible-** Noah interrumpió sus pensamientos

la morena se cruzó de brazos. **-Cállate-**

Lo vio que dejó la revista y miraba a la esquina. **-Hey estas deprimida, ese es el motivo por todo esto?**

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Sí, como sea**-

**-¿Quieres hablar?-** preguntó con cuidado ya que ambos continuaron viendo a Rachel y Shelby en el mostrador.

**-¿Cuándo hemos hablado de ello?-** le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

el chico se recostó en su silla. **-¿Esto es como la vez en el que David Bulter insultó a papá?-**

Puck la observó en silencio mientras la morena reflexionaba la pregunta. Finalmente ella negó con la cabeza. **No-** respondió **-no, no lo es-**

**-Escucha- **dijo inclinándose hacia la morena. **-No sé lo que dije, pero sé que dije algo. Y lo siento.- **ella no estaba mirándolo, pero Puck sabía que Santana lo escuchaba. San odiaba el contacto visual, requería mucha vulnerabilidad. **-Pero necesitas controlar tu ira- **

**-¿Qué? Al igual que tú?...-**

**No sé, tal vez.-** el chico la miró. -**yo sé que no lo sé todo, ¿de acuerdo?-** se suavizó. **-Ya lo sé. Y lo odio ..-** Él miró a Rachel y su madre. -**Pero ahora estamos aquí, ¿ok? No..-** se mordió el labio. **-no te estoy diciendo que lo superes. Eso no es justo ni posible.-** Ella lo miró a los ojos por un momento y luego miró hacia otro lado. **-Esto tiene que parar.-**

esperó, hasta que finalmente respondió.

**-¿No crees que lo sé?-** preguntó ella, mirándose las manos. -**¿crees que no quiero pensar en ello y aceptar que las cosas están mejor ahora?-** se mordió el labio y se limpió una lágrima perdida antes de que cayera. **-Estoy cansada, Noah, enojada todo el tiempo y... Quinn me ayudó a darme cuenta de que... Sólo por...No sé.. estar aquí... fue como si todo lo sucedido se silenciara,de alguna manera me adormece, pero ahora... estoy enojada y no puedo..**

Noah la observaba, lo había sabido toda su vida. **-¿Estás segura de que no es sólo lo que pasó?-**

**-Lo que pasó, se impregna en todos y cada uno de mis días.-** Miró a Rachel que le dio un pequeño guiño y sonrisa haciéndole saber que estaba a punto de obtener su peticion de pedirle dinero a su madre. **-No puedo escapar de eso-** murmuró rompiendo el contacto visual con su hermanita

**-Lo sé-** murmuró el chico.

Ella negó con la cabeza**. -No-** susurró, se enderezó ya que Rachel venia caminando de nuevo a ellos. Miró a Noah brevemente. **-yo también lo siento.-**

Rachel levantó un billete de cinco dólares y dio una sonrisa. **-¡Mira! ¡Éxito!-** Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Shelby se acercó por detrás y apoyó la mano en su hombro. dio un profundo suspiro. **-Pero mamá dijo que café no... ni descafeinado, dice que va a interrumpir mi crecimiento.-**

Santana sonrió. **-Si, desde luego, no tienes por qué quedarte enana, Frodo.-** Rachel frunció el ceño. La niña mayor se rió. **-No te enojes. sabes que es un cumplido. Frodo salvó al mundo.-**

Rachel frunció el ceño más profundo.** -Entre otras cosas-** gruñó a como Santana la sacó de la oficina.

**-¿te disculpaste?-** Shelby preguntó sentándose al lado de su hijo.

**-algo así-** respondió **-Creo que hay algo mal, Mamá.-**

Shelby miró que la puerta se cerró detrás de las chicas. **-Ya estoy en ello, amigo.- **

* * *

Quinn se sentó con los brazos cruzados frente a la mujer, la cual se había presentado como Elyse Hart.

**-ok-** comenzó la mujer. la rubia frunció el ceño mientras la mujer de unos cuarenta años se levantó y abrió un armario, sacando un montón de juegos, también vio una buena cantidad de articulos y objetos de arte.** -¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-**

**-Qué?**\- preguntó con un encogimiento de hombros. **-Pensé que esto es era terapia.-**

**-lo es.. n****adie te habló de esperar? Especialmente en una charla?**\- la rubia frunció el ceño. ** -Rachel y yo solíamos juntarnos con frecuencia a hacer eso.-**

**-Ella me lo dijo justo antes de venir aquí- **respondió aún con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Tiene una especialidad o algo así?-**

Elyse sacaba unos juegos del armario. Hizo una pausa y miró a los ojos de Quinn.

**-Me especializo en muchas cosas-** respondió finalmente. **-Sin embargo, estamos aquí para hablar de tí y no de Rachel.-** vio a la chica. **-Pero eso es bueno, asi que ¿cómo te va en la casa? Cuando hablamos en el hospital todavía no te habías ido a vivir con ellos-**

vio que era un juego de damas.

**-es...no sé...en serio vamos a jugar?- **replicó

Elyse la miró. **-¿Prefieres sentarte y no hacer nada?-** Hizo una pausa por un momento, pero no lo suficiente como para recibir una respuesta. **-no sé tú , pero me encuentro cómoda en múltiples tareas. Ayuda a que la situación sea menos difícil.-**

**-Bueno, eso es una mierda para ti, siendo que este es su trabajo-** Quinn contestó

la terapeuta arqueó la ceja, pero no respondió, sacando el juego

**-Por lo tanto, Quinn-** la terapeuta comenzó. **-¿Quieres hablarme de tu semana?- ** le dijo moviendo la primera pieza de color rojo

Quinn dudó por un momento, pero luego movió una pieza negra.

**-En realidad no-** resopló

** -sé que esto no es fácil, Quinn,-** ella comenzó dando otro movimiento

**-Por supuesto, no-** murmuró

** -Hey, no tengo que agradarte, puedes estar enojada conmigo, sin embargo, voy a respetarte y espero lo mismo a cambio.-**

**-Bien-** dijo con un resoplido, negó con la cabeza. **-¿De verdad crees que venir aquí y hablar contigo de mis _sentimientos_ harán que las cosas sean mejor para mí?-**

**-No-** dijo Elyse. abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida.

**-Así que si piensas que no hay esperanza, ¿por qué estoy aquí?-**

**-¿todo esta blanco y negro para tí?-** Preguntó Elyse. Ella estaba manteniendo el tiempo de las preguntas de Quinn. era impresionante...

**-¿No lo es para tí?-** apretó su mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. **-Cada acción tiene una consecuencia, esta es la mía.-**

**-¿Crees que estás siendo castigada?-** preguntó de nuevo con un tono uniforme.

**-no lo estoy?-**

**-No-** respondió Elyse.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. **-Esto es ridículo. No creo que consigas arreglarme,no va a suceder así,es probable que no vaya a pasar nada. Así que sólo tienes que parar.-**

**-Bueno,Q, lo creas o no, una sola sesión no va a conducir a un cambio milagroso. Ni siquiera diez o veinte años. O incluso nunca...-**

Elyse se inclinó y miró a la chica.** -Yo no quiero 'arreglarte' sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte a procesar todo.-**

**-no quiero _procesarlo._ Esto no es real, se supone que no está sucediendo!- **Ella estaba gritando.

**-¿no lo es?-** Elyse la desafió.

**-¡No! Esa era mi vida! Mi vida, me lo merecía. Era lo que yo conocía. Y me alejaron de todo porque pensaron que lo haría mejor en el sistema.! gracias me siento mucho mejor.-**

**Tu no?-**

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, pero no le contestó a la mujer mayor.

Elyse continuó. **-¿Duermes mejor con los Corcorans? Recuerdo cuando te conocí la primera vez en el hospital, dijiste que despertabas frecuentemente durante la noche. ya no más?-**

Quinn la miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo. Ella estaba procesando la pregunta. Finalmente dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras asentía. **-Es mejor- **susurró mirando a otra dirección.

**-Bueno eso algo, ¿verdad?- **preguntó sentándose.

La rubia miró a la mujer. Ella se miró las manos, su voz era tranquila. **-Sólo quiero que todo se vaya, no quiero pelear con ella. no quiero luchar con esto. Hacer que todo desaparezca. ¿Puedes hacer eso?-**

**Luchar con quién?-** Elyse preguntó mientras tomaba otro movimiento.

**-Mi madre-** respondió, movió una pieza y saltó por encima de la pieza de Elyse. **-¿por favor, puedes hacer que todo esto se detenga?-**

**-No-** contestó la terapeuta sin dudarlo. **-no estás aquí porque el sistema ha cometido un error, Quinn.-**

**-No, si lo ha cometido**\- respondió la rubia

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-porqué metí la pata-** susurró.

**-¿Cómo?-**

**Estás bromeando?** -preguntó . Empujó las piezas fuera del juego.** -he jodido todo con mi familia y ahora lo estoy haciendo con los Corcorans.-**

**¿Te sientes mal por eso?-**

Quinn le lanzó una mirada **-supuesto que sí!,Yo no odio a mi familia, no eran perfectos**... dijo apenas en un susurro. **-lo sé ... Pero era lo que conocía.-**

**-¿esperabas algo más?-** Preguntó Elyse.

**-Supongo, pero nunca hubo nada, tú sabes, desear algo que no tienes-**

**-¿Qué piensas de eso ahora? ¿deseas algo?-**

**-Tengo dieciséis años-** replicó.

**-Sí, y?-** ella desafió.

**-Cuando tenías dieciséis, ¿no deseabas algo?-** espetó la rubia

**-En realidad sí-** respondió Elyse. **-Me hubiera gustado ser feliz.-**

**¿Eras un perdedor?-**

**-un perdedor tiene que ser infeliz?**

**-No, supongo que no.-** tomó un respiro. **-me estoy quedando con ellos sólo porque es mi última opción-**

**-Dime cómo es vivir con Rachel-** la terapeuta dijo de repente

**-Pensé que habías dicho que no ibamos a hablar de ella-** respondió más con sorpresa que por hostilidad.

**-Bueno, Shelby me dijo que habías hecho un poco de conexión con ella-** dijo Elyse cuidadosamente a a como ella recogió las piezas del suelo.

**-no sé por qué te diría eso**\- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos con más fuerza sobre el pecho.

**Rachel es una niña muy especial-** comenzó Elyse.

**-Ve a decirselo tú misma, está ahí fuera.-** le espetó.

Elyse continuó ignorando su arrebato.** -Ella es persistente, realmente no te permite ningún espacio.-**

**Pero lo hace porque es tan incesantemente en eso, Yo no sé tú, pero siempre me sentí un poco indigna con de eso-**

Quinn miró de soslayo a la mujer. **-¿Esto es una mierda psicología inversa?-**

Elyse se levantó y agarró un frasco de su escritorio. **-Un centavo por cada grosería-**

**-Yo no llevo cambio conmigo- **respondió entrecerrando los ojos tratando de ocultar su incredulidad. Elyse no respondió, pero continuó mirándola.

-**ok-** Quinn comenzó de nuevo. **-Voy a empezar un pagaré.-**

Elyse sonrió.** ¡Bien!**

**-¿en serio te sientes de esa manera o estás tratando de atraparme en cómo me **_**siento?-** _preguntó con una rabieta.

**-realmente me siento de esa manera-** dijo Elyse honestamente encogiéndose de hombros. **-Mi relación con Rachel fue diferente porque era mi paciente, pero todavía sentía esa bondad-** la mujer negó con la cabeza. **-Fue sorprendente-**

**-Bueno,como sea, ella no debe ser que buena conmigo, porque no todas las personas lo estan aceptando, todos ellos son egoístas y malos- .**

**-No lo estás aceptando o las personas no la aceptan?-** Preguntó

**-sólo dije las personas- **

**-Sí, pero también hablaste de ti mismo-** informó Elyse.

La chica frunció el ceño.** -Bueno...No quise decirlo... sólo me refería a las personas-** Miró a su alrededor y vio el reloj. **-ya hemos terminado ¿no?-**

asintió con la cabeza. **-si, pero tengo una última cosa que quiero darte.-**

Se puso de pie y le entregó a la chica un cuaderno de piel. **-Quiero que escribas en cada sesión.**-

negó con la cabeza. **-Escribe que?-**

**-Escribir, dibujar, lo que estes sintiendo-** contestó volviendo a sentarse.

**-¿Vas a leerlo?-** preguntó contemplando la idea.

**-Sólo si tú quieres, piensa en ello como que es un espacio seguro para discutir cómo te sientes, es un primer paso.-**

**-Para qué?-** espetó

**Para aprender a expresarse, u****na cosa que quiero que pienses en los próximos dos días, Quinn, es cómo te sientes al vivir con los Corcorans en relación con todo.-**

Quinn esperaba que lo supiera,esperaba un chasquido o un comentario ingenioso, pero no tenía ninguno, porque en honor a la verdad, no sabía cómo se sentía.

**-como quieras- **murmuró.

**-Gracias por venir hoy Q, a****precio que haya tomado el esfuerzo de estar aquí-** dijo Elyse con una sonrisa.

**-No es como si tuviera una elección-** murmuró.

**-Siempre hay una elección.- **

* * *

Santana observó divertida a Rachel la cual estaba de pie en el mostrador esperando con impaciencia su té verde.

**-Rach-** dijo finalmente. **-Cálmate-**

Sintió una mano sobre sus hombros,su cuerpo se tensó. Respiraba pesadamente, agarró la mano y luego el brazo que la atrapó en la oscuridad, se lo quitó con dureza.

**-Qué demonios!-** prácticamente gritó. se dio la vuelta para ver quién estaba detrás de ella e inmediatamente sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de la vergüenza.** -Lo siento, mal día.-**

**-No, lo siento,-** respondió Brittany rápidamente,soltó una risa nerviosa. **-Hola Rach-**

**-Hola-** dijo Rachel con un gesto volviendo a mirar con incredulidad al mostrador viendo como si le hicieran mal su bebida.

Ella dio un grito cuando sintió dos manos en sus costillas y levantándola en un abrazo. **-adivina quien soy munchkin-** exclamó una voz nueva.

Rachel miró sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño.** -Melanie, bájame en este instante-** exigió.** -soy una señorita-**

La niña mayor escuchaba. **-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** Melanie preguntó jugando con el pelo de Rachel.

**-Estamos esperando a- **

**-Nuestro té-** Santana interrumpió. **-Qué hay de tí?-**

**-consiguiendo un café-** Melanie respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. **-Voy a pedir, Britt. quieres el habitual?-**

Brittany asintió. A pesar de la ansiedad personal de Santana, la rubia se acercó más a ella. **-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- ** preguntó tratando de mantenerse al margen para que Rachel no la escuchara. **-Estás actuando aún más distante de lo normal.-**

Santana sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. **-Estoy bien. ...Rachel, tenemos que irnos-**

**-Todavía estoy esperando mi té-** dijo Rachel con un resoplido.

Santana llegó hasta la barista detrás del mostrador. la chica corpulenta lucía una etiqueta con el nombre de ''Alice''y un par de lentes grandes. **-Hey, país de las maravillas! ¿Haz desaparecido en el agujero del conejo? estamos esperando con impaciencia, y tú sólo estas trabajando a la velocidad de una perezosa retardada. Mi hermana aquí pidió un té y aún no lo tiene.- **se enderezó. **-Voy a contar hasta diez y es mejor que esa taza de té este en mi mano YA...Uno..**

Antes de que pudiera llegar a dos, la mujer echó a correr. miró a Rachel que estaba mirándola

**-Eso fue grosero- **dijo la pequeña con un poco de molestia.

Santana miró a Brittany quien le dio un poco de una sonrisa. **-Fue un poco divertido.-** Rachel miró a la rubia. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. **-Y un poco grosero también.**\- Rachel se volvió hacia el mostrador y tomó el té, mientras se disculpaba por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor. Britt le dio un codazo a Santana. **-Pero sobre todo divertido.-**

la morena sonrío **-Te veré mañana?-** preguntó comenzando a seguir a Rachel por la puerta.

**-Definitivamente-** sonrió. ** -¿No podemos chatear no? ¿Sigues castigada?- **

la chica le dio una sonrisa.** -Cuando no lo estoy?-**

Britt la vio irse. había conocido a las chicas Corcoran durante casi seis años. no sabía mucho acerca de la morena, pero supo que ella era la única que además de su familia, la conocía mejor. Y con todo lo que pasó con Quinn, Brittany no podía dejar de querer conocer a Santana mejor. No quería sentir que estaba buscando aún en la oscuridad

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, todos estaban en silencio preparándose para dormir. fue uno de los tiempos más tranquilas de la noche, la tarea y la cena habían estado sin incidentes Shelby intentó hacerla comer más como de costumbre. Rachel le dio una charla sobre los beneficios del veganismo. No era que no le gustaba la comida o comer. Como todo lo demás en su vida, era una vida con su familia le enseñó a no comer mucho, antes de la cena. Las actividades en la oscuridad también causaron la pérdida de su apetito, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

Iba a prepararse para dormir cuando recordó que había olvidado en la mesa el cuaderno que Elyse le dio. Se dirigió a la planta baja, fue allí donde se dio cuenta de que Shelby estaba hablando con alguien, se detuvo en la escalera y alcanzó a ir a alguien, la mujer estaba en el teléfono.

**-Sí, yo sé que no te he llamado-** Shelby dijo moviéndose por la cocina. **-Sí, sí. Todos estamos bien.-**

la mujer se sentó en la mesa.

**-Estoy sentada ahora, ¿de acuerdo? lo siento tienes toda mi atención ... Sí, sí ... Te acabo de decir que todos estamos bien ... .Noah está bien. Santana y Rachel también ...-** Shelby se rio. **-Su nombre es Quinn y ella lo está haciendo bien.-** La persona en el otro extremo continuó hablando.** -Sí. Confía en mí. ¿De acuerdo? la conocerán muy pronto.-** la rubia se quedó helada. Shelby estaba hablando de ella? Shelby asintió en la mesa mientras garabateaba en un pedazo de papel, el cual había usado para ayudar a demostrar la fórmula cuadrática a Puck.

**-Sí, lo sé ... .. Sí ... .. Ya los tengo. todas los boletos están reservados ... .. Los veremos en un par de semanas ... Va a ser una agradable sorpresa ... Sí ... lo sé ... .. Claramente . Sé que esto ... ¡Madre!-** Oh, pensó Quinn. estaba hablando con la madre de Shelby. ¿a dónde iban todos ellos? La mente de rubia vagó. ¿Dónde se quedaría ella?** -Todos estamos haciéndolo bien. Es un desafío. Creo que algunas cosas están regresando a los chicos, especialmente Santana. Tú y yo lo hablamos recuerdas.. Nosotros le estamos ayudando a través de esto, estará será muy emocionada de verte. Necesito llevar a todos a la cama, ¿ok? Te veré pronto. ... .. Sí, yo también te quiero._ -_**

Shelby colgó y Quinn apenas recordaba subir las escaleras. Ella caminó rápidamente a su habitación para esconderse.

Así que iban de viaje? ¿Dónde se quedaría ella? recordó vagamente en el grupo, a otra chica hablando acerca de tener un 'respiro'. Básicamente significaba que sus padres adoptivos salían de la ciudad de vacaciones y se iban por el fin de semana. negó con la cabeza. Debería haber sabido que iban a algún lugar sin ella.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando oyó a Shelby y a la animadora morena hablando. Sus voces fueron ahogadas por la puerta ligeramente abierta del cuarto de baño contiguo.

**Santana**-

Quinn podía ver la desesperación de la chica. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no había estado en la habitación de Santana, o al menos el tiempo suficiente como para echar un vistazo. **-He dicho que estoy bien, mamá.-**

la rubia observaba a través de la puerta entreabierta mientras fingía estar absorta lavándose la cara. la morena estaba recogiendo su ropa y limpiando lo que parecía ser una habitación bastante desordenada.

**-San-** Shelby comenzó de nuevo.

** -Mamá,no por favor dejame sola, por favor ok**?- se encontró con los ojos de su madre. **-No puedo hacer esto contigo ahora.-**

**-Santana-** dijo Shelby firmemente. **-Simplemente vine aquí a preguntar si tenías ropas blancas, estoy haciendo una carga de ropa.-**

Santana se quedó muy quieta. **-Estoy bien- **dijo finalmente. **.Lo siento. Me siento como si estuvieras invadiendo mi espacio.-** bajó la voz aún más. **-Lo que he dicho no va a cambiar nada. Así que por favor, no actúes como que lo hará.-**

**-¿Mamá?-** Rachel la llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

**Vamos a hablar más tarde-** dijo la mujer en voz baja dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. **-Te amo demasiado, San.-**

Santana se miró las manos en las que todavía tenia su ropa** -Yo también te amo-** susurró.

Quinn vio como Shelby salió del pasillo hacia la puerta.

-**Rachel, estaré allí ahora- **dijo Shelby. Quinn dio un salto atrás de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que la madre se dirigía hacia el baño. Mirándose ocupada, la rubia cerraba los ojos y continuó lavándose la cara.

**-Tu cara debe estar muy limpia-** la mujer dijo tranquilamente con un suave golpe al entrar.

asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba la cara. **-ok-**

**-tienes algunas ropas, para lavarlas-** Preguntó Shelby.

**-Yo puedo hacerlo-** respondió rápidamente siguiendo a la mujer al dormitorio.

**-Quinn, tenemos una gran lavadora y secadora no tiene sentido hacer varias cargas pequeñas cuando podemos hacer una gran carga-** susurró la mujer

la rubia suspiró. **-en serio puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.-**

**-no he dicho que no podías-** respondió **-Q,no voy a discutir sobre esto ahora. Revisa tu cesto por favor.-**

Había poco espacio para discutir. Quinn no quería perder, pero podía ver la lucha en el rostro de Shelby y tenía la sensación de que no era sólo de ella.

**-Por cierto-** dijo Shelby con una pequeña sonrisa. Una ofrenda de paz, señaló Quinn. **-Tu habitación esta impecable, Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y esfuerzo para demostrar que respetas esta casa y su espacio.-**

Un Gracias? la rubia le entregó a la mujer algunas camisas.

**-puedes hacer una pequeña carga para lavar tu ropa más tarde, pero preferiría lavar todo con el resto de la familia-** la mujer salia de la habitación cuando de repente se detuvo **-Ah, y nos vamos de vacaciones sé que me haz oído hablar por teléfono.-** llamó la atención de la chica. **-eres un miembro de esta familia. No sólo dispones de lavandería también incluye la alegría de visitar a los abuelos. Así que buenas noches, Q.-**

**-Buenas noches-** dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Santana se puso su pants y su sudadera, miró a su alrededor y la habitación estaba en silencio, estaba tratando de no mirar la foto que deliberadamente ocultó detrás de todas las otras fotos. Pensó en Britt por un breve segundo. la cogió desprevenida. no quería verla. no hoy, la queria ...Se interrumpió. Como un amiga, pero ... .. Era difícil continuar. lanzó un suspiro tembloroso y se levantó. Caminó por el pasillo en silencio.

dio un suave golpe a la puerta con una estrella decorada.

**Rach-**

Abrió la puerta y ella estaba en la gran cama la cual estaba contra la pared y Rachel estaba de espalda a ella. La niña siempre encontró consuelo en espacios pequeños. Algo que Santana no pudo identificar.

**-hola-** Santana susurró sentándose junto a la cama

**hola-** la niña le devolvió el gesto con cansancio mientras apretaba a George en sus brazos. **-¿Vas a dormir aquí conmigo esta noche?-**

la chica mayor sonrió con los ojos cansados. **-No, no lo creo.-**

Ella lamentó sus palabras cuando Rachel la miró con ojos interrogatorios y confundidos

**-no sé si voy a quedarme aquí mucho tiempo-** se encogió de hombros. **-Sólo quería verte. Me quedaré hasta que te duermas-** dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El rostro de Rachel no cambió. Sus ojos cansados miraban a la chica mientras reflexionaba sus palabras.

**-¿Qué pasó hoy?-** le preguntó en voz baja.** -¿Por qué no te acuestas conmigo? Siempre lo haces-**

Santana miró a su hermana. Se veía tan confundida. La verdad era Santana quería acostarse con ella. quería protegerla y sostenerla y estar en algún lugar donde estaban a salvo y feliz. Pero el problema era que no sabía si podía hacerlo sin perderse, no sabía si podía controlar las lágrimas.

**-esta bien san-** susurró la madre desde la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos. **-Ella tiene que dormir en su propia cama esta noche, Rachel, pero quiero quedarme contigo esta noche, siempre dejas que Sanny se acueste contigo, es mi turno-** sonrió encontrándose con los ojos de su hija mayor. **-san ahora vuelvo-**

Rachel miró a su madre por un segundo antes de que sus ojos volvieron a Santana y ella siguió mirándola. No podía ocultar el dolor en sus ojos. -**¿Por qué nunca me dices cuando va mal algo?**\- susurró mientras Shelby salió de la habitación.

sacudió la cabeza. **-Porque eres Rachel y yo soy Santana-** replicó con una sonrisa.

**-sin bromas- ** la pequeña respondió

**-Lo siento, Rach, no puedo.-**

**-no, no lo hagas-** susurró

Santana se desanimó cuando vio a su hermana alejarse lentamente en la cama

**-San?-** Shelby preguntó desde la puerta.

**-¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?-**

la animadora se levantó rápidamente. **-No-** respondió a toda prisa saliendo de la habitación

Se acercó a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos tratando de escapar. caminó tranquilamente hacia su cama y apagó la luz se sentó en la cabecera mirando hacia la noche. deseaba tanto que llegará el día siguiente.

* * *

_Ella despertó, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Podía oír un débil grito en el pasillo, se levantó y se frotó los ojos. encendió su mesa de noche, y vio que su habitación estaba vacía,nada estaba allí. Todo había desaparecido. Sus fotos, ropa y muebles... estaba en su habitación, en Lima, pero se sentía como la habitación en Nueva York ... en el estudio._

_lo negó,__no podía estar allí, estaba en Lima. Fue hace ocho años. todo se había ido. Todo se ha ido._

_Caminó hacia la puerta rápidamente. El pasillo estaba vacío. No había mesa y espejo. No había ninguna obra de arte en la pared._ _ frunció el ceño._ _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

_corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Rachel. Ella ni siquiera llamó. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Su cama estaba vacía. Las sábanas estaban acumuladas en el fondo de la cama. George yacía abandonado y solo. Santana frunció el ceño más profundo. estaba su chupon-binkie en la cama._

**_¿Qué pasa?_**_**-**preguntó cuando lo recogió._

_Rachel tenía once años. nunca dejaba a George._

_Dejó caer el peluche y corrió por el pasillo._ **-**_**¡Mamá!-** __gritó._

_El pasillo se estaba poniendo más largo y estrecho. Miró a su alrededor pronto la pintura comenzó a cambiar. ya no se veía como la casa de Lima._

**_-¿Dónde están las malditas escaleras!-_** _gritó._ _La casa tenía una curva y corrió por él._

_Finalmente bajo las escaleras y se abrió paso a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar de Lima. estaba de nuevo allí. Todo estaba bien._

**_-¿Rachel?- _**_gritó._

_Oyó un ruido sordo. Corrió hacia el ruido y por una puerta en el estudio. cerró la puerta detrás de ella y casi al instante la habitación entró en oscuridad, estaba en otra habitación, una habitación más pequeña. frunció el ceño mientras su corazón se aceleró. Un armario. Se dio la vuelta y trató de salir por la puerta de la cual acababa de entrar pero fue bloqueada en el otro lado._

_**-Déjame salir!-** gritó a como ella golpeaba la puerta. **-Déjame salir!**_

_De repente se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón se desplomó. Rachel estaba gritando en el otro lado de la puerta. Pero estaba allí, pensó. Yo estaba allí!_ _no estaba allí._ _Ella lo habría visto._

_comenzó a empujar más duro en la puerta de nuevo. **-!Rachel-** gritó._ **-_Rachel!-_**

_**-No más, por favor-** rogó Rachel desde detrás de la puerta. Santana frunció el ceño. Esa era sin duda la Rachel de su presente. **-No más ... Por favor, para!-**_

_**-Rach, estoy aquí-** dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta. **-Déjame salir, miserable bastardo!-**_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y se quedó inmóvil. Hiram se puso delante de ella. Estaba acurrucada sobre ella, al igual como lo había hecho cuando tenía ocho años de edad. Tengo dieciséis años, se recordó. Soy más grande y más fuerte. Lo sintió agarrar los brazos y cerrar de golpe contra la puerta. Su cara era un borrón. no podía concentrarse en él. Ella trató de mirar a su alrededor a Rachel. no podía verla.._

**_-¿Dónde está?-_**_ gritó._

_**-Santana, se una niña buena-** Él nunca habría estado tan tranquilo._

_**-¿Dónde está?-** __ gritó de nuevo,miró alrededor de la habitación. Ellos estaban en el estudio. Divisó el chupón binkie de Rachel de nuevo yacía abandonado en la cama. **-¿Dónde está?-**_

_Levantó la mirada y él se había ido. Estaba sola en la habitación. respiraba de manera irregular en su pecho._ _¿Dónde estaba?_ _ caminó alrededor de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, se quedó paralizada. Vio un pequeño pie sobresaliendo en la esquina de la cama. El pequeño cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo. No, esa no es ella, se dijo. No era ella. Rachel tenía once años; ella era más grande que eso. De alguna manera sus pies lograron caminar hacia el cuerpo inconsciente . Su corazón estaba prácticamente fuera de su pecho, se acercó al cuerpo y cuanto más vio, más se sintió quebrantada._

**_-Rach?-_**

_ llegó al otro lado de la cama y en el suelo estaba una niña de dos años...Rachel yacía inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre..._

* * *

Santana se levantó de la cama con un grito. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella, apenas registró como su madre vino corriendo a la habitación y la envolvía en un abrazo

**-Estás bien, cariño. Shhhh, mami esta aquí.-**

Shelby balanceó a su hija, La luz del pasillo se filtraba lo suficiente para que sus formas se vieran.

Quinn abrió la puerta al pasillo y vio a Rachel, de pie en camisón mirando a la habitación de la morena animadora. sabía en ese momento que toda la casa debió haber oído el grito. A pesar de lo que su cerebro les estaba diciendo, sus pies caminaron a la chica. Rachel instintivamente extendió la mano y la agarró al lado de Quinn. La rubia siguió su mirada con temor.

Santana estaba sollozando en los brazos de su madre. En toda su vida, Quinn nunca había visto a nadie llorar así. Ella nunca pensó que especialmente Santana Corcoran lo haría o que volvería a ser testigo de ello. Nunca había visto a nadie parece tan roto.

la rubia apartó los ojos de la chica llorando y miró alrededor de la habitación, no podía ver mucho del detalle debido a la tenue luz del pasillo. Había fotos y ropa, carteles y más fotos. Sin embargo, lo que paro su mirada fue que no había puerta en el armario de la chica. La puerta había sido retirada. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué habían quitado la puerta de ese armario?

Sintió que la pequeña niña retiraba su mano de la suya. Observó cómo la pequeña, que parecía, aún más joven con ese camisón, lentamente se dirigía hacia Santana y Shelby. Sin dudarlo, Rachel suavemente puso la mano en la espalda de su hermana. Era un simple gesto para demostrar que ella estaba allí, incluso Quinn podía ver eso. Aún sollozando, Santana se incorporó ligeramente de Shelby y tiró de Rachel en sus brazos y siguió sollozando en el cuello de la chica.

Quinn siguió allí de pie con torpeza y no se dio cuenta de Puck que estaba a su lado.

**-¿No deberías estar ahí?-** Preguntó la rubia

Puck observaba a sus hermanas y su madre sollozar sin dejarlas. **-No-** dijo en voz baja por el remordimiento.

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque yo no estaba allí-** susurró. **-No fui parte de eso-**

Quinn frunció el ceño cuando él desaparecía por el pasillo y regresaba su habitación. Ahora tenía más curiosidad sobre el pasado, Ella tenía que saber...


	16. Chapter 16

**ChicaBrod21: De verdad lo siento, no tuve el tiempo para traducir, pero ahora no tardaré tanto en actualizar (eso espero) saludos :-)**

**lala: Si es una historia quebrantable... saludos**

**Para los pocos que leen la historia perdón la espera aquí esta el capitulo 16 ya viene lo bueno.. **

**Hasta la proxima actualización, espero sus fav, follows y comentarios**

* * *

Capitulo 16

Quinn dio un profundo suspiro mientras cerraba su casillero, la mañana había sido muy torpe. Santana apenas la miraba, todos se comportaban como si el desorden, los sollozos, los gritos no hubiesen ocurrido. Eso la desconcertaba. Haciendo caso omiso de las cosas que sucedieron bajo el manto de la noche era sólo una cosa Fabray.

Sin embargo, viendo a los dos Corcoran en la escuela era como ver a diferentes personas. sus actitudes feroces confiadas, iban más allá de eso. una vez más, pensó que ella era la única que fingía. su diatriba reflexiva se interrumpió con la vista del McKinley y su persona menos favorita.

**-Qué quieres?** Preguntó ella alejándose

**-¿No puedo saludar?-** Finn preguntó con un intento de ser casual lo cual fracasó.

**-No, no puedes.-** cerró su casillero **-Siempre quieres algo-**

arqueó la ceja con impaciencia y el chico sólo frunció el ceño.

**-Bien- **Gimió. **-Sólo necesito saber por qué estás viviendo con Puck.-**

**-¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?- **se burló. **-Yo diría que no **_**necesitas**_** saber nada de mí, lo dijiste el año pasado, ¿recuerdas? Cuando nos separamos?-**

**-Seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?-** preguntó cambiando su peso.

**-No, no lo somos-** respondió con el ceño fruncido

**-Tú eres la jefa de animadoras, yo el mariscal de campo y''**

**-Ese es el motivo por el que debemos ser amigos? **Le interrumpió rodando los ojos

Ella comenzó a caminar lejos de él. Sus largas piernas no le permitieron alejarse. Él era como una mosca la cual estaba constantemente tratando de espantar. Sabía que en algún momento pudo haber visto algo en él, pero como muchas cosas relacionadas con ex amantes es difícil recordar las cosas buenas porque son sofocados por todo lo que salió mal.

**-Deja de seguirme por favor-** le murmuró caminando por el pasillo.

** -nunca respondiste a mi pregunta,-** dijo.

**–Acosando de nuevo-** interrumpió Brittany caminando entre Finn y Quinn.

Dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Britt no sabía todo lo que sucedía entre Ella y Finn el año antes, pero lo que si sabía es que Quinn había quedado en ruinas. Sabía que algo terrible trajo a los aspirantes a rey y la reina del baile un final amargo. La animosidad estaba todavía en el aire un año después. Cuando Britt veía a Finn junto a Quinn, Quinn se dio cuenta de que la rubia tomó el rol de vengadora indignada. Era un papel bastante divertido para la rubia normalmente relajada.

**-Piérdete, tyrannosaurus-estúpido-** replicó la chica uniendo sus brazos con Quinn.

** -Hey, Pierce, vete con tus pompones a otro lugar, esto no te incumbe**\- resopló el chico

** -En realidad, cuando se trata de tí y tu imperio mental compensa lo que asquerosa mente sólo puedo imaginar es un pene pequeño-** Brittany replicó sin mirar al chico alto.

Finn Hudson sacudió la cabeza en señal de frustración estando a punto de devolver el fuego pero fue interrumpido.

**-Hudson, debes ir al gimnasio-** la entrenadora Beiste le informó. -**Sé que es tu hora libre y necesito que practiques más, después del último partido.-** Ella mordió una pierna de pollo mientras continuaba. **-Y tú y yo sabemos que Puck te salvó el trasero, yo necesito un mariscal de campo que se centre en el juego.-**

Finn suspiró y caminó por el pasillo hacia las puertas del gimnasio. Volteó y miró a Quinn, como diciendo: _**-Voy a averiguarlo.-**_

**-¿Qué fue todo eso?-** preguntó Britt mientras se alejaba.

Quinn se encogió de hombros y negó doblando la esquina.** -Nada, sólo olvídalo-** le dijo.

Britt negó con la cabeza ligeramente. **-Siempre lo haces-** murmuró.

la otra rubio entrecerró los ojos. **-¿Qué?-** preguntó

Brittany negó con la cabeza y sonrío.**-Nada-** respondió tratando de cambiar de tema. **-¿Has visto a Santana? me ha estado evitando toda la mañana..-**

**-no eres la única-** respondió entrando en su próxima clase juntas. Encontró la mirada de la otra rubia de confusión. **-Sólo voy a decir que Santana tuvo una larga noche- **Quinn tomó asiento.

Brittany abrió la boca para hacer una segunda pregunta, pero la clase comenzó muy pronto para que fuera capaz de hacerlo. una vez más, Britt sentía como si estuviera en el exterior. Ella quería más que nada ser una parte de ello.

Por el resto de la clase, Quinn no pudo dejar de notar a su mejor amiga de la infancia muy inquieta, la cual seguía mirando el reloj cada cinco segundos como si fuera a saltar milagrosamente. No se habían exactamente distanciados una de la otra intencionalmente, sólo ocurrió. La pubertad, la popularidad y el orgullo lo hacía con frecuencia. Todavía eran amigas en la escuela y se hablaban casi a diario. Sin embargo, fue superficial. La inocencia, la gracia y la libertad de la infancia se escabulleron en voz baja cuando ninguna de las dos se estaba buscando. Sucedió incluso después de que Brittany y Santana se hicieran buenas amigas. Sucedió cuando Quinn hizo un voto secreto para mantener a todos los que conocía tan lejos de ella personalmente como fuera posible. Los Pierces eran gente cálida y acogedora. Brittany necesitaba a alguien cálido y acogedor. Quinn siempre creyó que era por eso que se juntaba con Santana Corcoran. Ahora que vivía con ella, estaba empezando a creer que Brittany se sentía atraída por la morena para algo más que una amistad….

Finalmente la campana sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Quinn hizo un débil intento de llamar la atención de la chica la cual salió veloz de la habitación.

* * *

Santana se situó en su casillero. Se quedó mirando embalsamada permitiendole escapar sólo por un momento. La casa había estada llenada con una tensión extraña antes de que todos se fueran. Su madre estaba tratando de "respetar su espacio." Puck y Quinn actuaron como si tuviera la peste. Y Rachel, seguía tratando de hablar con ella, pero por lo general terminaron huyendo o inventando una excusa poco convincente acerca de algo o el desayuno.

frunció el ceño cuando recordó oír algo mientras se estaba poniendo el rimel en el baño por la mañana. Su hermanita había entrado en la habitación de Quinn y estuvo hablado con ella. no era lo que realmente le molestaba, era lo que Rachel habló con Quinn. Ella fingió no estar escuchando al otro lado de la puerta, a como la niña se sentó en la cama de la rubia y jugó nerviosamente con las sábanas.

_**-Ella siempre sueña conmigo**_...- Rachel le había dicho. Los ojos de Santana se abrieron, tuvo que concentrarse para no tirar su cepillo en el fregadero.

_**-¿Qué?- **_Quinn preguntó con una voz que indicaba a Santana que la chica estaba prestando atención.

_**-Sus pesadillas...**_alcanzó a oír a través de la rendija de la puerta del baño. la vio. Vio a su hermana. **-No le digas que te lo dije-** La joven negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a sus manos. _**-No recuerda mucho.. Recuerdo algo... Pero en pedazos. Santana recuerda cada vez que la persigue-**_ La pequeña niña se encogió de hombros. _**-¿Tienes pesadillas de esa manera….?-**_

Sólo de pensar esa conversación la hacía revolver el estómago. Su hermana sabía de sus pesadillas y ahora Quinn también. la morena siguió mirando la parte trasera de su casillero. Tal vez nadie se daría cuenta si se metiera dentro.

** -San!**

suspiró. Demasiado tarde.

sonrió y se volvió. **-Hey Britt, ¿qué pasa?-**

La rubia se acercó a ella con la urgencia de una emergencia. Santana sonrió a la rima en su cabeza.

**-Um... ¿cómo estás?-** preguntó tratando claramente de guardar la energía.

**-Bien-** dijo lentamente, inclinó la cabeza, finalmente, ella lo vio, algo estaba en la punta de la lengua de la rubia la cual no sabía cómo decirlo. **-Qué?-**preguntó la morena

Brittany se mordió el labio.**-¿Qué está pasando contigo?-** preguntó finalmente.

**-Nada-** respondió la morena bajando rápidamente su voz. **-¿De qué estás hablando?-**

**-últimamente las cosas han estado raras-** comenzó Britt

Santana frunció el ceño. Esta conversación no podía ser de ella. no lo era. Las cosas eran raras por lo de Quinn. la morena asintió. eso era todo. **-sabes que desde que Quinn se mudo conmigo no ha sido el punto culminante de mi año, apenas ha pasado un mes y-**

**-No se trata de ella, pero Quinn ayudó a darme cuenta de algo**.- la morena entrecerró los ojos y esperó una respuesta. Brittany continuó. **-Yo no te conozco.-**

La cara de la morena cayó sin control. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No se trata de Quinn; la rubia estaba hablando sobre ella.

**-te quiero, he tratado de mostrártelo durante los últimos seis años.-** negó con la cabeza. **-has venido a mi casa desde que te mudaste aquí, sabes cual es mi banda favorita, conoces lo que a mi hermana realmente le molesta.** S**abes todos los interruptores de la luz que hay mi casa. Mi papá todavía no lo sabe. sabes que me da miedo el nunca salir de esta ciudad, sabes que no me gusta estar cerca de grandes ventanas..-** se fue apagando y cerró los ojos. **-El punto es que puedo nombrarte mis más profundos y oscuros miedos y mantener mi más sagrado de los secretos. Sé que algo terrible ha sucedido en la vida de Quinn, y no lo vi antes, lo cual me mata. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta que..-** cerró los ojos. **-tú luces igual-**

Santana sacudió la cabeza y rompió el contacto visual con Britt. no podía hacer frente a esto. Ella simplemente no podía. **-Lo siento, Britt-** miró a la chica. Podía ver el motivo de los ojos de la chica. Ella quería decirle pero no podía.; le dolía demasiado. ¿esto era amor? ¿así era como se sentía? Su corazón se agitó cuando Brittany se acerco, pero en este momento, ella no sólo tuvo demasiado miedo a dar el paso, su cabeza le dijo que tenía que protegerse. Ella apretó su mandíbula, animó su corazón, pero la suavidad de sus ojos se negó a desinflarse. **-Pero no sé lo que esperas que yo diga..- **

** -Espero que digas algo a cambio-** dijo Brittany alzando la voz y en consecuencia atrayendo algunas miradas de estudiantes que pasaban. negó con la cabeza y se acercó más cerca a la chica. **-Yo podría haber hecho mejor las cosas con Quinn, pero me he estado ahí contigo y no he conseguido nada a cambio-**

**-Somos amigas, mejores amigas, Britt,-** susurró a toda prisa. **-No sé qué más quieres de mí.-**

La rubia la miró y con una voz aún más solemne, dijo: -Quiero que me necesites otra vez.- Ella comenzó a alejarse de la morena ahora aturdida, pero se volvió y dijo: **-has sido algo más que mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.-** hizo una pausa y se acercó más a la chica. **-Y creo que ya lo sabes, pero tienes mucho miedo de admitirlo**...

Brittany se alejó sin mirar atrás. Santana se quedó con un dolor en el corazón. Ahora quería nada más que ocultarse en su casillero, habría dado cualquier cosa por poder escapar.

* * *

Después de la escuela Puck se mantuvo al margen. Su rostro se arrugó en concentración profunda. Su madre había recogido a las chicas y él pudo permanecer en la práctica, por suerte. Las Cheerios no tenían una práctica programada de todos modos, los campos estaban desiertos. Tal vez sería capaz de concentrarse.

**-Hey hombre-** Mike dijo viniendo detrás de él. **-tu cumpleaños ya viene. ¿Vamos a tener un fieston?-**

Puck se rió y lo negó. **-no lo sé- **respondió con una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba el casco e inspeccionaba el campo. **-No sé si podamos hacer esa fiesta en la fogata.- Mi ma me mantiene en la raya**

**-No es una fiesta sin ti-** Mike se rió. **-Sobre todo si se trata de tu fiesta**\- Puck negó con la cabeza. **-Veré lo que puedo hacer.-**

**-hola-** Sam saludó caminando hacia ellos.

** -¿Estás aquí para ver nuestras prácticas de nuevo?- **Preguntó Mike.** -No veo porque la entrenadora Beiste simplemente no te brinca hasta el universitario. eres un mariscal de campo increíble.-**

Sam suspiró. **-Que se lo digan a Beiste-**

**-Eres mejor que Finn eso es seguro-** dijo Mike con un suspiro. **-No es más que un arrogante porque debajo la estrella del perdedor Ken Tanaka, Finn lo hizo en el equipo universitario, cuando era un estudiante de segundo año, porque el único otro mariscal aquí era Terri Jackson y él tenía una pierna rota y un trastorno del sueño muy malo.-**

Sam frunció el ceño y miró a Puck; el muchacho se echó a reír. **-Es verdad. Finn parecía Tom Brady en comparación con este chico. Y siendo Finn ciertamente ni siquiera se acerca a Brady ... Más bien se ve como su medio primo lisiado ... A ver cómo nos va-**

El chico rubio sonrió mientras se dirigían al campo. **-Los reclutadores van a venir pronto a verte ¿eh, Puck?-**

Puck negó con la cabeza.**-no me preocupo por eso, no quiero jugar más después de la escuela.-**

Sam lanzó una mirada a Mike, quién se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Qué?-** Sam replicó. **-¿Estás bromeando?-**

** -Ha sido divertido, pero la universidad es otro nivel-**

** -Bueno, pero.. ¿qué pasa con las becas?-**

** -Yo realmente no quiero ir a la escuela, Sam-** respondió con un dejo de fastidio. **-****tengo que quedarme aquí, además... apenas y voy a poder terminar aquí -¿Por qué molestarse a sufrir en la universidad?...-** **Vamos entremos al campo ok?-**

* * *

La Dra. Julie Jacobs se sentó en silencio al otro lado de Santana. **-Entonces-** empezó ella, notando que la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. **-¿Te importa compartir lo que está pasando en tu cabeza?-**

**-circos, naves espaciales y vaqueros, es evidente que se está perdiendo la fiesta- **replicó la morena con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos

** -tu ingenio siempre me ha asombrado, siempre has sido tan rápida e inteligente con tus palabras**\- respondió Julie con una sonrisa.

**-No siempre-** respondió Santana de pie y paseando por la habitación. **-He tenido una boca en mí desde que mi madre me hizo estallar de su vientre. Sin embargo, el momento más notable que puedo recordar fue cuando le dije al director de mi madre que él tenía mierda para los cerebros. Pues ya ves, Shelby Corcoran no creía en los descansos, nunca lo hizo. Ella creía en aprender de nuestros errores-**

La doctora la miró con una inclinación de cabeza. **-Vamos.-**

** -Mi **_**madre-** _dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza **-nos hizo hacer un informe y presentación oral de por qué la palabra era mala y no debía utilizarse. Nosotros también tuvimos que escribir -No voy a decir- rellenar el espacio en blanco -de nuevo-**

Julie se rió. **-Así que empezaste a descubrir la manera de evitarlo-**

Santana asintió con orgullo. **-Ella no puede obligarme a hacer un informe si nadie lo ha dicho. Pero todavía escribía una gran cantidad de líneas.-**

La joven dio un movimiento de cabeza. Julie le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escribiste líneas?-**

la morena se rió y se observó las manos.**-Hace tres semanas.-**

Julie vio que la chica se sentó en silencio y miró al suelo.

**-Así que.**\- ella comenzó de nuevo.

Santana miró hacia arriba. **-Vas a preguntarme lo de ayer, ¿verdad?-**

**-Sí-** dijo Julie Jacobs cuidadosamente. **-¿Vas a decirme sobre eso?-**

**-No, no hay nada que decir-** respondió rápidamente.

**-¿De verdad crees eso?-**

la chica miró a la mujer. **-Que saldría de bueno hacerme hablar de eso? No va a cambiar lo que pasó.-**

**-Tienes razón-** respondió Julie. **-Pero podrías cambiar del cómo te sientes al respecto..-**

Santana resopló. **-Lo dudo.-**

Julie se inclinó hacia delante y miró a la chica. **-Recuerdas cuando empezaste a venir aquí?-** Santana miró con un estrabismo de sorpresa. Ella asintió con la cabeza. **-Tú no querías hablar conmigo entonces. ¿Realmente necesitamos volver al punto de partida. No me has dicho todo. Siempre lo he sabido, pero me decía de algún medio que no eres la única en este mundo que lo sabias. necesitas quitar algo de responsabilidad de tus hombros-**

**-¿Qué quieres que diga? Es una mierda. Es difícil, me duele. Todo eso es cierto. No me siento diferente.-**

Julie cruzó las manos y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas. ** -¿Alguna vez te has abierto a cualquier otra persona sobre lo que pasó en Nueva York?-**

**-No-** le respondió molesta en la respuesta. **-¿Por qué yo debería?-**

Julie parecía ignorar su pregunta. **-¿Alguna vez has querido?-** Ella debió haber visto la vacilación en los ojos de la chica. continuó.** -¿Qué te detuvo?-**

se encogió de hombros. **-no ... No quiero que nadie lo sepa.-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Nadie tiene que saber-** susurró Santana. -**No ... no necesito que alguien más me vea así.-**

**-¿Alguien más?-**

Santana miró a Julie con una vulnerabilidad que rara vez se adornaba en los oscuros ojos de la chica.

continuó. **-No se trata de que la gente te vea de manera diferente. Se trata de que te abras a alguien más.-** Examinó a la morena cuidadosamente. **-no tienes que hablar con tu familia sobre lo que pasó. Sobre cómo te sientes, me refiero a que sólo lo hagas conmigo, debe de haber alguien por ahí en quien confíes-** Hizo una pausa y captó la mirada de la chica otra vez. **-Y que confía-**

Santana se lamió los labios y miró al suelo. **-la hay-** susurró. **-Es sólo que...-**

**-sólo que?-**

**-Es tan difícil-** susurró mientras las lágrimas caían. Ella miró a Julie.**-¿Y si ella me culpa también?- **

La mujer miró a la muchacha con los ojos envejecidos y el alma vieja, pero con un corazón joven. la doctora sabía que las palabras no se curarían años de la propia culpa de la chica.

**-No todo el mundo va a decepcionarte, Santana-** dijo finalmente. -Y yo no creo que nadie te culpe, lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya. lo que le pasó a Rachel tampoco lo fue. Hizo una pausa y observó como Santana miró en silencio el suelo mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran sin vergüenza.** -Y lo que te pasó no fue tu culpa.-**

Santana se secó las lagrimas rápidamente. **-Ninguno de ustedes hace que sea más cierto. No a mí.-** Se puso de pie. **-¿Hemos terminado?-**

**-Quiero que hables con alguien esta semana. Díles algo que no les haya dicho antes, sea algo grande o pequeño.-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

Julie la miró y se puso de pie también. había conocido a la chica durante seis años y ya era hora de dar unos pasos más adelante. **-Porque no es posible que desees estar pegada dónde estás para siempre.-**

Santana la miró. sabía que la doctora no se refería a Lima.

**-No siempre puedes estar enojada, San-** dijo Julie rompiendo los pensamientos de la joven. **-Es muy agotador..-**

* * *

Quinn miró alrededor de la sala de espera. Observó a Shelby cuidadosamente hablando por teléfono en el otro lado de la pared de vidrio en el pasillo. Ella sintió una oleada en el estómago. sabía que ella estaba hablando de ella.

** -Ella no está hablando de ti-** una pequeña voz interrumpió.

frunció el ceño y miró a la niña, junto a ella. **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

Rachel dejo su revista con un suspiro. -**Porque lo sé-** La niña cruzó las manos con facilidad en su regazo. **-¿Cómo estás?-**

**-¿Quién eres ahora? mi psiquiatra?-** preguntó agarrando una revista.

**-Estoy hablando en serio-** respondió la pequeña con un tono más suave**. ****-Estás bien?-**

**-Estoy bien-**

**-probablemente pronto tengas tu primera visita con tu madre, ¿****estás nerviosa?-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** Quinn murmuró duramente.

**-Porque eso es lo que hacen. Dejaran que la ves, pero no te preocupes las visitas serán supervisadas-** dijo Rachel con indiferencia.

** -misma pregunta-** dijo la rubia ligeramente, pero Rachel no pareció darse cuenta.

**-Es lo que sucede. Cuando suceden cosas malas, CPS entra, pero tienden más de compensar-** se encogió de hombros. **-Incluso cuando nos llevaron lejos, sólo podíamos ver a mi mamá por cortos períodos de tiempo cada semana.-**

**-¿Qué por qué?-** Quinn le preguntó a su interés ahora de asomó. **-Pensé que tu madre era como la santa de todos los niños en mal estado.-**

Rachel frunció el ceño y miró a la rubia. hizo una pausa antes de contestar. Su mirada hizo que Quinn se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Antes de que pudiera disculparse, Rachel continuó.** -Ella es genial- **dijo Rachel en voz baja.** -es la mejor, pero..-** su voz era baja. -**Después de todo lo que pasó, necesitaban asegurarse de que mi madre podía manejarnos-** miró hacia arriba. **Al igual necesitan comprobar para ver si tu madre es uno de los padres en forma.-**

Quinn se burló.** -Padre en forma-**

Rachel frunció el ceño. **-¿Por qué estás en un mal humor hoy?-**

La rubia se suavizó y miró a la chica más joven. miró hacia otro lado y hacia atrás en su revista cuando finalmente respondió.** -Sólo un mal comienzo.-**

**-¿Pasó algo en la escuela?-**

**-Rachel**\- dijo Quinn con un ligero silbido mientras dejaba su revista. La niña saltó. **-Lo siento- **Se frotó la sien. **-¿Por qué quieres saber tanto sobre mí?-**

**-¿Por qué no me dejas saber?-** respondió.

Q suspiró. **-no estoy de humor en este momento.-**

**-Por qué no?-** preguntó de nuevo

**-porque no lo estoy-**

la morena se sentó en silencio durante unos momentos y Quinn sintió alivio. Sin embargo, ella sólo lo sintió por unos minutos, más como unos segundos.

**-Bueno cuando estés lista, estoy aquí.-**

**-Rachel-** dijo con un gemido. **-No hablas de lo que te pasó. ¿Por qué crees que me gustaría hablar contigo-**

Ella seguía mirando hacia abajo a la revista cuando hizo la pregunta. Al no obtener una respuesta levantó la vista y vio a la Corcoran, sumida en sus pensamientos.

**-No sé cómo hablar de ello-** susurró Rachel. **-no sé qué decir.-**

La conversación se estaba poniendo pesada para Quinn. Necesitaba cambiar de tema y necesitaba hacerlo rápido. quería saber desesperadamente qué pasó con los Corcorans. Sin embargo, en ese momento mientras miraba a la vulnerabilidad en el rostro de Rachel, ella sabía que no quería saberlo a través de la confrontación. Necesitaba encontrar otra forma. Y mientras tanto, no podía tener esta conversación con la niña.

**-Está bien- **dijo Quinn. trató de aligerar el aire. **-Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Por ejemplo, ese olor. Pensé que había algo en el coche, pero es aquí también. ¿Qué es eso?-**

la rubia esperaba que la niña se riera o hiciera un comentario. Sabía que eso es lo que habría hecho Santana, pero en su lugar vio una tristeza llenando sus ojos. Miró a la pequeña, en estado de shock. -_Genial_\- ¿Qué había dicho ella?

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Shelby regresó. Rachel parecía forzada a alejar la tristeza y mirar a su madre

**Hola, mamá-** dijo con una gran sonrisa. _¿De dónde ocultaba esa sonrisa? _Quinn se preguntó.

**-Hola, Bicho**\- respondió la madre con una risa **-Santana debe de terminar dentro de unos minutos. Luego nos dirigimos a casa.-**

**-¿Qué hay de Noah?-**

**-Vamos a recoger a Noah-** respondió la madre con una sonrisa y un suspiro. Shelby se sentó y miró a su revista. **-¿huelen eso?-**

Quinn miró a Rachel.

Rachel dio una sonrisa que todavía mostraba sus hoyuelos y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. **-No. No, no lo creo.-**

la rubia entrecerró los ojos. Hay tanto que necesitaba aprender.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, después de hacer la tarea, todo el mundo parecía estar atrapado en su propio mundo de nuevo. Quinn observaba a la familia desde el mostrador a como ella pretendía hacer su tarea. Puck estaba sentado en la mesa con los ojos frustrados mirando a su trabajo.

**-Mamá-** dijo con frustración. **-¿Puedo ir con Whitney por favor? Ella puede explicarme estas cosas.-**

Quinn y Santana se burlaron. Como si Shelby fuera a decir que sí. **-¿sus padres van a estar en casa?-**

Los tres adolescentes la observaron en estado de shock.

**-Mamá, ¿estás hablando en serio?-** Preguntó la morena

-Sí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. **-Tu hermano ha estado castigado, él ha sido paciente-** la madre rebuscó en su bolso y le entregó a Noah su teléfono. **-Si dejas que las chicas lo usen sin mi permiso, es mío otra vez. entiendes?-**

Quinn frunció el ceño mientras el chico sonrió con satisfacción. ¿Cómo fue eso justo? Ella no era la única que estaba desconcertada.

**-Mamá, no es justo- **replicó la morena

Shelby se volvió y miró a las chicas. **-¿ustedes dos realmente necesitan una presentación? niñas están en problemas por desobedecer, la actitud y las peleas. ¿O tenemos que discutir esos hechos?-**

ambas chicas parecían molestas, pero sus ceños se quedaron en su lugar.

la mamá Corcoran prosiguió y volvió a su hijo. **-ya que mañana es tu cumpleaños todavía puedes..-**

**-Ir al cine-** interrumpió Puck rápidamente.

Santana y Quinn se rieron. Ellas lo sabían mejor. Toda la escuela sabía sobre el viaje de Puck a las "películas",era en fiestas de fogatas. la fiesta épica en el bosque. Buena diversión de la secundaria a la antigua.

Shelby miró a las chicas con el ceño fruncido y luego de vuelta a Puck.

**-Cine**\- dijo Santana con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-Sí, al cine- **la rubia replicó.

Quinn no era positiva en cuanto a por qué estaba dando la cara por Puck, pero sabía que tenía que mantener un poco de ventaja. Ella vio como Shelby continuó.

**-Mañana puedes ir al cine y salir con Whitney, pero el toque de queda es a las 11 h. ¿Entendido?-**

El chico sonrió.** -Está bien-** respondió. Él miró con aire de suficiencia a las chicas **-entonces, voy con Whitney-** Cogió sus libros. -**Para que me ayude ... con la tarea..-**

Santana entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

**-Casa a las diez-** gritó la madre.

Puck salió de la habitación. Quinn oyó el golpe de la puerta delantera y el coche retirarse. escribió en un pedazo de papel._ **-No vamos a decirle nada?-**_ le escribió a la morena.

Santana leyó la nota y escribió de nuevo. Una sola palabra.** -Ventajas-**

**-niñas, dejan de escribir de Noah-** dijo Shelby, de espaldas en el fregadero mientras limpiaba

la jefa de animadoras necesitaba algo para distraerla, tenía que averiguar más acerca de los Corcorans.

**-¿Puedo escribir mi papel?-** Quinn preguntó levantando su ordenador portátil. **-He escrito a mano ya. Sólo tengo que escribirlo en la lap-**

Santana le frunció el ceño. **-¿Por qué ella tenia privilegios de la computadora?-**

**-tú también vas a escribir para tu tarea-** le recordó Shelby. -**Vamos, Quinn. Yo ya estoy conectada-**

Quinn lanzó a Santana una mirada de suficiencia.

**-estás escribiendo, Quinn,-** Shelby recordó. Ella frunció el ceño. **-¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo arriba?**-**¿Rachel?-** Se volvió a las chicas mientras se secaba las manos.** -¿chicas han olido algo raro en el coche?** **-¿Creen que Puck dejó algo pudriéndose bajo el asiento de nuevo?-**

la rubia miró hacia arriba. -**No, lo olí en la oficina del psiquiatra de San-**

Santana la miró confundida. **-¿Qué? la oficina de Julie nunca huele.-**

**-Rachel?-** la madre preguntó de nuevo hacia las escaleras traseras.

**-Sí, mamá?-** la voz distante de Rachel se oyó

Shelby y Santana intercambiaron miradas. Ellas conocían esa voz. Era una voz que les decía que la pequeña Corcoran estaba tramando algo. Como la vez que la pequeña metió a una camada de gatitos y los escondió en su armario durante seis horas.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rach?-** la mujer preguntó

** -Nada-** respondió desde lo alto de las escaleras.

**-por favor, ven aquí- **

Quinn fingió ver a Shelby hablar con Rachel que parecía haber sido sorprendida in fraganti. escribió una frase o dos y entonces cambió su mirada, mientras movía con cuidado el ratón para abrir el navegador Google. Abrió una nueva búsqueda y cuidadosamente escribió el nombre de Shelby, miró por encima de su cuaderno y fingió escribir otra frase mientras abría un enlace.

* * *

La rubia mantuvo la calma cuando terminó la historia que no entró en muchos detalles. la pena principal que le dio ganas de buscar más a fondo fue: _**-Los detalles del secuestro aún no han sido puestos en libertad. Se sabe que Santana de 8, y Rachel de 2, se encuentran aún en estado crítico en el Hospital de la Universidad de Nueva York-Presbiteriana.-**__ Quinn_ se volvió de nuevo al documento de Word y tecleó casualmente otra frase mientras que en el navegador encontró otro artículo, usó el teclado para volver de nuevo al menú. _**La Reina de la música, Shelby Corcoran y Leroy dejan todo.**__**– -**__**La tres veces ganadora del premio Tony, Shelby Corcoran,y Y el seis veces premiado artista de una discográfica, Leroy Corcoran ha pedido el divorcio, poniendo fin a su matrimonio de nueve años. **__**Los dos explicaron que están agradecidos por su tiempo juntos y la familia que han construido. **__**Tienen tres hijos, Noah de 8 años, Santana 6, y Rachel 1. **_**_Los rumores de la relación de Shelby con el empresario de Wall Street, Hiram Irving, todavía aún no se ha confirmado._ _Shelby dijo a_ People Magazine: **_**-Siempre te amaré Leroy y siempre vamos a ser amigos. Él y yo hemos compartido casi diez años juntos y tres hermosos hijos, estoy muy agradecida por eso.-**_Quinn hizo clic a otro artículo. **_Hiram Irving obtiene cadena perpetua por el caso de los niños Corcoran…_**

_**-El Caso de Hiram Irving, de 40 años, está cumpliendo 25 años por tres cargos de secuestro de forma consecutiva, 60 años para cada uno de los cargos de violación de menores**_**, **_**las sentencias se ejecutan simultáneamente, y 40 años para los tres cargos de abuso y negligencia infantil. El **__**Juez Kyle Morgan dijo durante la sentencia que las acciones del Sr. Irving "eran atroz e imperdonables el acusado pasará el resto de su miserable vida en prisión. Él nunca será un hombre libre. -**__**Noah Corcoran de 9 años, ofreció un emotivo testimonio la semana pasada en la corte**__**. **__**Santana Corcoran de 8, que sufrió un brazo severamente roto, así como otras lesiones, declaró a través de testimonios de video la semana pasada también. **__**Mientras que sus testimonios fueron fundamentales para el caso, el juez Morgan aseguró al tribunal en la sentencia el pasado miércoles que los "métodos violentos y brutales" del Sr. Irving demostraron lo culpable que era…. **_

**-**_**Rachel Corcoran, de 2, estaba en estado crítico debido a la brutalidad de Irving durante más de un mes. **__**El alcance de sus lesiones son demasiado terribles para entrar en detalles.**__ -_Quinn respiró hondo, miró por encima de su pantalla de ordenador a la niña la cual estaba sentada en la sala de estar con su madre encogiéndose de hombros y mirando sus manos. Santana se había movido de la mesa del comedor para el marco de la puerta. Estaba apoyada contra el marco ni siquiera tratando de parecer sutil mientras escuchaba la conversación de su madre con la niña. La rubia respiró hondo. Se preguntó en ese momento si ella siendo famosa leyó sobre esto en los periódicos. escribió otra frase de su papel e hizo clic en otro enlace _Curación de Trauma: Un Cumpleaños y Nuevo Comienzo __**-Rachel Corcoran, 3, fue dada de alta hoy, después de un mes de recuperación, la señorita Corcoran quien celebró su tercer cumpleaños el martes, finalmente fue puesta en libertad. El trauma de los últimos meses, los eventos están aún muy presentes. Hiram Irving está acusado de secuestro y violación en primer grado y está siendo juzgado por sus crímenes. Servicios de Protección Infantil continúa investigando la seguridad y el bienestar de los niños Corcoran. **__**Los niños se encuentran actualmente en la atención. El **__**supervisor de CPS, Vincent Graham explica: -Aún estamos investigando. La Sra Corcoran no puede haber cometido los crímenes, pero queremos asegurarnos de que estamos absolutamente seguros de que no habrá más daños a estos niños.-**_

**–Cierra eso**\- de pronto una voz le susurró al oído. Quinn miró hacia arriba y Santana estaba inclinaba sobre su hombro, a centímetros de la oreja. la rubia no se atrevió a mirar, observó a la mujer y a la niña entrando en la cocina.

** -Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Ella necesita ayuda en esta tarea-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

Quinn podía escuchar la mentira en su voz estaba casi segura de que Shelby también, pero la mujer sólo sonrió, Quinn oyó débilmente a la mujer diciéndole a Rachel que fuera para arriba y trajera su nebulizador. Una pregunta brilló en su mente en cuanto a por qué lo necesitaba, pero fue traída de vuelta al presente cuando Santana le silbó en el oído. Cerró la ventana del navegador, pero aún no se dio la vuelta. **-No te atrevas a mirar a nuestra familia así. No mires a Rachel como si fuera una chica en el cartón de leche.-**

Aún sin darse la vuelta o romper la mirada vigilante y tímida buscando a Shelby a través de la habitación, la rubia preguntó:**-¿Nuestra?-**

Rachel bajó las escaleras y vio a las chicas con el ceño fruncido.

Santana continuó. Quinn coló una mirada por encima del hombro y observó a la animadora. sus ojos eran intensos la cual sacudió la cabeza** -Si como sea- **susurró. **-Así que no te atrevas a Googlear esta mierda de nuevo, especialmente con Rachel o mamá en la sala.-**

La morena se puso de pie y se acercó a Rachel sentándose junto a ella.

**-Qué no te vas a poner el neb?-** Santana le preguntó como si acabara de amenazar a la rubia

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

**-Mentirosa-** Santana susurró con una sonrisa besándola suavemente en la frente **-¿Quieres hacer mi tarea de historia?-**

La pequeña niña le dio una sonrisa y negó debajo de la máscara. **–No**-murmuró.

**–Segura?** **es**** e****s fascinante.- **le dijo con una sonrisa

Quinn observaba desde lejos, preguntándose si Santana había tenido razón.

* * *

Puck se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Whitney. Había mentido, los padres de la chica no estaban en casa. Estaban en el club de campo. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo. Habían estado saliendo por conveniencia desde el año pasado. Ella no requería mucha atención personal, el no necesitaba eso. Él no necesitaba tener atención **-¿Qué tienes en mente, campeón?-** preguntó con una sonrisa. en cambió el chico se la devolvió. Le gustaban muchas cosas de Whitney, pero sobre todo le gustaba que él podía relajarse con ella. el no tenía que intentarlo, pero tampoco dio nada. **Nada-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros a como él la dejó correr sus manos suaves a lo largo de su espalda mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. **-Sólo me ayudas a escapar.**\- Él dio una risita.** -Eres genial-** Ella dio un guiño. **-Lo sé.-** lo besó de nuevo. **-Por lo tanto, novio, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué puedo darte?-** el chico sonrió.** -Simplemente me gusta pasar el rato, vamos a traer unas cervezas, será divertido; igual que una noche regular. **Ella le dio un codazo. **-Es tu cumpleaños, tonto. Tiene que ser genial.-** la chica inclinó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa seductora. **-sabes que yo siempre puedo cumplir- **Se inclinó y la besó.** -Sé que puedo-** susurró entre besos. **-Siempre has sido increíble.-**

**-Entonces, ¿cuál es el trato de que Fabray viva contigo?**\- le preguntó cuando se separaron.

Puck dio un bufido. **-Pensé que me vine para pasar el rato y no hablar de Quinn.-**

Se sentó. **-Lo siento, Puck. es sólo que...que se supone que debo pensar?-**

**-Te dije que no te preocupes por eso, es personal. Es una cosa de familia.-**

Whitney se empujó en una posición sentada y se apoyó contra la cabecera de su cama. **-Bien, una cosa de familia!-** dijo con un bufido.** -Porque tu familia no puede hacerlo mal, Puck!-** sacudió la cabeza en señal de frustración.** -Te he invitado a cenar un sinnúmero de veces con mi familia. y tú nunca me has invitado a cenar con la tuya.-**

Frunció el ceño. **-¿de qué estás hablando? Es la cena.-**

**-Tú eres mi novio!-** prácticamente gritó.

Él negó con la cabeza. **-No voy a hacer esto contigo, he tenido un día de mierda, una semana de mierda en realidad. vine aquí para escapar de todos los gritos y aquí me gritas- **Se levantó de la cama.

**-Se supone que tienes que hablar conmigo! ****y no perder los estribos. Yo soy tu novia!-**

**-Whitney, nos divertimos juntos, pero no sabes nada de mí-** dijo Puck.

**-Noticia de última hora, Corcoran!-** Whitney replicó sentándose.** -He estado tratando de hacerlo. Pero, de nuevo, te pones este maldito muro a tu alrededor. Y que.. ¿y para qué diablos? tus hermanas y tu mamá? Y ahora Quinn?-**

Él apretó la mandíbula y la miró. **-No te atrevas! No tendremos esta lucha. tú fuiste la que nos dio etiquetas! No Yo! he venido aquí a divertirse! Estoy fuera, me voy!-**

Tomó su chamarra de piel y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Espera-** dijo en voz alta a los pocos segundos. Se detuvo pero no se dio vuelta.** -Olvídalo. Lo lamento.-** Su voz ahora era sincera.

Puck no podía contar el número de veces que habían tenido esta lucha. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le dijo que estaba haciéndolo mal con ella. Él no la trataba como un novio debe tratarla. Pero, otra voz le recordó, él nunca dijo que eran novios. Eso era ella. Tenían estas peleas, pero siempre se componian. Ella siempre le pedía que olvidará las discusiones. No importaba, porque no tenía nada que perder. Y si ella perdía de cualquier manera no era su culpa.

Se volvió hacia ella y negó con la cabeza. **-Vamos a olvidarnos de esto y a divertirnos. Tengo que estar en casa en una hora-**

Whitney sonrió. **-Te prometo que voy a hacer que valga la pena.-**

Él Sonrió. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

* * *

Quinn se desplazaba alrededor de su habitación por un momento mientras recogía sus cosas para el día siguiente. Podía ver a Shelby en la habitación de Santana dando conferencias sobre algo y ella pudo oír algo en todo el pasillo. frunció el ceño. nunca entendió por qué Rachel utilizó ahora el nebulizador, se veía bien en la oficina de la Dra. Jacobs..._ ¿Qué estás haciendo Quinn? -se realista- _se reprendió.

Ella cambió por la tarde y trató de hacer lo mejor para no centrarse en lo que había leído gracias al poder de Google. falló. ¿Había estado sorprendida? Se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que odiaba era que ella no lo estaba. sabía la verdad en el fondo de su mente. Se quedó allí simplemente esperando la confirmación. Sin embargo, pensó mientras miraba a través del baño para ver a Santana hablar con Shelby sobre algo a la vez que sus manos se movían violentamente, no haciendo fácil su necesidad de hacer más preguntas. se sentía dentro enferma por querer más detalles. Habían sido secuestradas y...violadas. casi no podía decirlo en su mente. trató de captar el trauma de la violencia a una edad tan joven. Una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de la cabeza trató de recordarle que ella compartió eso con los Corcorans. Ella sacudió la cabeza del pensamiento. Había sido diferente con ella. Todo había comenzado cuando era mayor, el sexo por lo menos ... su mente se apagó de nuevo a toda prisa dejando fuera el tema.

Un golpe a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y Rachel estaba de pie en la puerta. _**"Rachel Corcoran, de 2, estuvo en estado crítico debido a la brutalidad de Irving durante más de un mes. El alcance de sus lesiones son demasiado terribles para entrar en detalles"**_ toda la información brilló en su cabeza.

** -¿Puedo hablar contigo?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

Quinn suspiró, no iba a acercarse a esta chica, que tenía demasiados cuidadores ya. **-Estoy un poco cansada, Rachel, pero rápidamente.-**

Rachel ya estaba en camisón, se veía triste y estaba más tranquila de lo habitual. Quinn, se advirtió, pero no importaba.

**-¿Sabes cómo lavar la ropa en lavadora?- **preguntó la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**-Por supuesto-** Quinn frunció el ceño mirando con confusión. **-¿Por qué?-**

** -Si te digo algo, tienes que prometerme que lo mantendrás en secreto-** susurró seriamente

**-Esta no es algo como en la escuela, Rachel-** dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos y mirando a la chica. **-No puedes tener esa frase en tu introducción-**

**-Oh-** respondió ella. **-Yo... necesito sacar algo de mi mochila.-**

**-Adelante- **Quinn dijo señalando hacia la puerta. **-Pero que sea rápido.-**

**-No-** respondió Rachel**. ****-Quiero decir ... Algo que hay en mi mochila.-**

Quinn frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente. **-Como una mancha-**

**...¿Recuerdas cuando estaba castigada la semana pasada? Por las paletas chupadas?-**

La rubia asintió.

**-Bueno..Jeanie Marks no lo tomó bien.-**

la rubia apretó su mandíbula**. ****-¿te hizo algo?-**

Rachel se mordió el labio. Quinn dio un profundo suspiro. Servicio de lavandería. …Entonces entendió... El olor. No era la oficina o el coche que había olido. fue algo que la niña llevaba alrededor. La chica mayor frunció el ceño. Rachel se miraba limpia, entonces era ... Quinn negó con la cabeza. Duh. Duh... Ojo por ojo. O en este caso una mochila por una mochila.

** -¿Qué puso en tu mochila, Rachel?-** Su tono de voz era grave y bajo, pero no duro. La niña la miró con sorpresa como si fuera una lectora de mentes. la rubia no tuvo el valor de decirle a Rachel que Jeanie Marks era 99% una versión más joven de una enojada, vengativa Quinn Fabray. En cambio la morena se miró las manos**. ****-Rachel?-**

**-Te dije que era vegetariana, ¿verdad?-**

Quinn sonrió.**-Una o dos veces.-**

**-No te lo puedo decir..va a empeorar las cosas.****\- **Había una súplica en sus ojos que Quinn la tentó a no ceder.

**-¿Quieres mi ayuda para quitar ese olor o no?-** le preguntó con un chasquido inconsciente en su tono.

Rachel miró con sorpresa, pero finalmente susurró. **-Pusieron huevos en mi mochila**-

**-¿Qué?!-**

**Huevos... quebraron huevos en mi mochila...dos docenas..-** susurró

La chica mayor sintió una cólera ardiente en su pecho. Estos niños quebraron veinticuatro huevos en la mochila.. en cambio Rachel puso paletas. Tenía que haber más en esta historia. Tan repugnante como lo era que no tenía sentido.

**-Pero la última vez que tu profesor llamó…** **-¿Por qué tu mamá no sabe de esto?-**la niña no levantó la vista de su regazo. -**¿No sabe tu maestro?-**

**-sí lo sabe-** respondió repentinamente. **-pero es complicado.-**

Quinn se cruzó de brazos. **-explícame-**

Rachel se miró las manos. **-no me quieren mucho.-**

**-¿Quiénes? Los niños en la escuela?-**

**-Ellos y mis maestros...-** Su voz se apagó.

Quinn frunció el ceño. Ella pudo haber sido odiada en su casa, pero se había asegurado de ser adorada en la escuela por sus compañeros y sus superiores. **-Qué quieres decir?- **Buscó los ojos de la niña haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no imaginar la foto que había estado en el sitio web

**-Ellos simplemente...no soy una persona fácil de gustar, Quinn,- **Rachel dijo levantando los ojos al encontrarse con los ojos de la mayor. se encogió de hombros. **-Mi mamá se asegura de que pueda llegar a hacer cosas que otros niños no. y eso me liberó de otras cosas..**\- se mordió el labio**.-Porque si no lo hago...me asusto ... .Es difícil de explicar. Los maestros me odian por lo que Noah y San los hicieron pasar y lo que estoy haciendo con ellos ahora...**

Quinn miró a la joven, que pensaba más profundamente con una mirada derrotada. **-La señora Aarons le dijo al Sr. Paul que ella cree que mi ansiedad es un mito y yo soy un desperdicio de su tiempo ...-** Quinn luego observó con tristeza mientras la mente de la niña corrió rápidamente y explotó fuera de su boca en pánico. **-No puedo evitarlo, Quinn. Lo juro. Pero, lo intento. Trato de tener todas las respuestas correctas. Trato de desafiarlos y a hacerlo mejor. Trato de ser lo que creo que es mejor y lo sólo siguen fastidiandome en mi cara-**

La rubia en ese momento sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos aún más pequeños cuando vio en la niña todo lo que vio en el pueblo, la molestó. No fue la debilidad que iba detrás, era porque se habían burlado de ella. Nunca se le ocurrió a la rubia que podrían ser niñas y niños tratando de ser mejores también. apartó la mirada de Rachel. Lo que debería haber ocurrido antes, porque Quinn misma había sido esa niña que intentó ser mejor.

**-Me lo merecía ya sabes,-** susurró. vio la cabeza de Quinn regresando bruscamente a ella. **-Yo fui la que puso paletas en su mochila.-**

**-Rachel, ella no debería haber puesto nunca huevos en tu mochila-** dijo con firmeza y poniéndose de pie.** -¿Tienes algo más que puedas traer de la escuela mañana? Yo me encargaré de eso-** la rubia siguió a la niña al otro lado del pasillo. La pequeña Corcoran le dio la mochila con vergüenza.

**-Tengo la mayor parte de mis libros y cosas, pero...** Se interrumpió. **Al parecer no es suficiente. Desde que los chicos me tiraron esto en la tarde ... ..trato de evitarlo...**

**-¿lo sabe tu madre?, es por eso que utilizaste el nebulizador?-**

negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. **-no le dije, no puedes decirle nada, ella va a ir a la escuela y me avergonzará y así los profesores me odiarán aún más, no se lo puedes decir ni a San o Noah. Con los temperamentos que tienen entraran en un gran problema.** **utilicé el neb porque ... estaba muy preocupada por todo el asunto y que quedó atrapada en mi pecho-**

**¿porqué?- **preguntó

**-La situación, supongo**-

Q frunció el ceño. **-a mi lo dijiste... ¿a qué se debe?-**

**-Porque tú me ayudarás sin preguntas, verdad? Como un secreto?-**

Quinn estaba confundida, la niña le había dicho porque no creía que ella haría algo al respecto?

Rachel interrumpió sus pensamientos. **-¿puedes lavar mi caja del almuerzo?-**

**-Qué?-** preguntó con el ceño fruncido confundido.

**-Billy Meyers puso peces de oro muertos, de su hermana, en el mío ayer**…

La rubia nunca quiso matar a otro niño de 11 años hasta ese momento.

**-¿niñas?-** Shelby preguntó desde la puerta. **-****¿Qué están haciendo?-**

**-Nada-** dijo Rachel tranquilamente mirando a Quinn con impaciencia.

**-Sólo la ayudo-** comenzó la rubia

**-A escoger mi ropa de mañana para gimnasia-**

Quinn asintió. **-Sí…-**

**-Bueno, bicho, es hora de dormir, puedes escoger tu ropa en la mañana**, **Quinn, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo, abajo?**

La rubia asintió. **-Por supuesto.- **Miró por última vez a Rachel mientras seguía a Shelby fuera de la habitación. **-Yo me encargo de esto-** lo dijo en voz alta lo suficiente para que Rachel escuchara. sonrió mientras seguía a Shelby. sin duda lo haría.

Se desvaneció la sonrisa cuando ella y Shelby se sentaron frente al ordenador. **-Ahora, Santana también está castigada, pero le pedí que se quedara arriba para que yo pudiera hablar contigo. Normalmente, siempre estás conmigo a menos que estés en el baño o preparándote para la cama, pero yo quería hablar contigo en privado. Coge una silla..-** señaló un taburete de la barra. Lo hizo a como Shelby se volvió hacia el ordenador y abrió un navegador web. **-Ahora, Q, no tuviste la oportunidad de borrar el historial del navegador. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que estabas buscando?-**

La pregunta se sintió como una puñalada, sintió que no era más que un ciervo atrapado en los faros, se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada por un camión.

**-Entiendo que eres curiosa, Quinn, pero estás castigada y no puedes decir que vas a hacer una cosa y luego hacer otra, la próxima vez que necesites escribir un artículo, voy a supervisarte el tiempo completo-** explicó.

Quinn gruñó. Shelby se había inclinado sobre su hombro, no era algo que Quinn esperaba.

vio como la madre Corcoran acercó una historia y volteo la pantalla para ella pudiera ver. -**sé que lees mucho y otra vez. Puedo entender eso, pero esto es lo que yo recuerdo...-**

Shelby tenía una historia abierta sosteniendo a la pequeña Rachel en un brazo y tomando la mano de Santana con el otro, y Noah caminando junto a ellas. Estaban bajo el titular: _**Familia reunida tras largo trauma**__._

**-Esto es lo que importa, Quinn, han pasado muchas cosas. Fue terrible, pero esto ... Yo salí con ellos. Eso es lo que necesito recordar.-** Shelby suspiró. ** -No estoy diciendo que necesites dejar las cosas malas debajo de la alfombra. Nadie debería hacer eso. Pero deberías hablar de ellos, frente a ellos. ¿Sabes? Ponte en sus zapatos. ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en google?-** Shelby dejó que la pregunta la digiriera. **-No se siente bien. Sólo piensa en ello la próxima vez.-** Cogió el cuaderno de la rubia en el mostrador.**-Ahora, vamos a terminar de escribir el papel que me dijiste que estaba trabajando-**

Quinn asintió y se puso a trabajar. Santana se unió a ellas a los pocos minutos.

La rubia no estaba segura de si ella lo sentía. apenas incluso se disculpó, principalmente sólo tomó charla como algo más. No estaba segura de cómo ella lo trató. ¿era bueno o malo? estaba segura de una cosa. Ella era Quinn Fabray. Tal vez buscar en Google estuvo mal, pero mientras ella lo decidió una cosa estaba segura. Los huevos y los pescados muertos estuvieron muy mal, y se iba a asegurar de que los niños lo supieran...

* * *

Cuando Puck llegó a casa, Santana, Quinn, y Shelby seguían haciendo las tareas en la cocina.

**-¿Cómo está Whitney?-** la madre Corcoran preguntó desde la cocina.

Atravesó la cocina y asintió con la cabeza a todas.** -Ella está bien.- **saludó a Santana y Quinn, ambas mirándolo. No podía decir si lo estaban odiando o estaban tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. **-Estoy rendido. Nos vemos mañana.-**

**-Buenas Noches-** La madre respondió después de él, el chico tranquilamente hizo su camino por las escaleras.

Se detuvo en la puerta de Rachel. Él siempre se detuvo allí. mientras lo hacia, vio que la habitación estaba llena de un resplandor suave debido a la luz de la noche en la esquina. Podía ver la diminuta silueta de su hermana en la oscuridad. George estaba en el suelo un poco abandonado. En silencio, se dirigió a la habitación. Cogió el mono de peluche y se lo puso en los brazos de Rachel. Ella se movió.

**-Noah?-** preguntó en la oscuridad.

**-Vuelve a dormir-** susurró mientras empujaba su sabanas hasta sus hombros.

**-Oh bien-** bostezó.

Él se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la frente.

**-¿Noah?-** oyó otro susurro cansado. **-****duerme****, bicho-** dijo otra vez.

**-Buenas noches**\- bostezó de nuevo.

**-Buenas noches..-**

La vio dormir desde la puerta. la comprobaba como estaba con la suficiente frecuencia. Se despertó de vez en cuando. Él la había dejado en muchos maneras. Ella todavía estaba detrás de un montón de maneras. Nadie en su familia habló de lo pequeña que era todavía. Se burlaban de eso, pero en realidad no hablaban. Nadie discutía su ansiedad constante. Observó su cuerpo respirando. Nadie habló de cómo ella todavía tenía miedo de tantas cosas, las cicatrices eran profundas. negó la cabeza al recordar las palabras de Sam. Tenía que quedarse aquí. Si se iba, quién sabía qué iba a pasar, no sólo a Rachel, sino a todos ellas.


	17. Chapter 17

A los pocos que leen la historia, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Saludos y hasta la próxima

Nueva lectora  Gracias por el review, es más una relación de hermandad, prontó habrá más capitulos sobre ellos saludos! :)

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Shelby se sentó en la oficina de Jackie, había dejado a los chicos en la escuela y se aseguró de mantener un ojo extra en Quinn. Había una mirada de picardía en sus ojos, una que Shelby estaba muy familiarizada. Pensó en la mañana, en general: despertó a los niños. todos parecían estar,literalmente deprimidos. Estaba segura de que Noah en realidad no estaba en su cuarto, sólo daba vueltas por alrededor de la casa. Incluso su pequeño pájaro mañanero, la cual siempre estaba tan llena de vida, se veía más bien sin ninguna emoción...frunció el ceño, algo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo. era un instinto, el instinto de una madre.

La puerta se abrió. gimió internamente o por lo menos pensaba que lo hizo porque Jackie le lanzó una mirada. Judy Fabray entró por la puerta. _**''Instinto de la madre'' **_gruñó para sus adentros. Sintio una punzada en el estómago. ¿Qué pasa con Hiram? El abogado del diablo susurró en el fondo de su mente. había estropeado todo. Tal vez Judy hizo lo mismo. Tal vez sólo lo estropeó todo..

**-¿qué es lo que estamos viendo aquí-** Judy preguntó con un suspiro, interrumpiendo finalmente la diatriba interna de Shelby.

La mujer Corcoran miró a su alrededor. Elyse Hart estaba sentada frente a ella. Jackie al otro lado. Sue Sylvester estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con aire de suficiencia junto a Elyse. Y Judy eligió un asiento más alejado de las cuatro mujeres, en un esfuerzo por alejarse de ellas involuntariamente se quedo en el centro. Casi parecía que estaban rodeándola.

**-Todas estamos aquí para apoyarte a tí y a Quinn-** comenzó Jackie.

**-Bueno, perdón pero lo encuentro difícil de creer-** respondió Judy con los brazos cruzados.

**-Entiendo que debas sentirte frustrada-** . Judy se burlaba pero la mujer no le hizo caso. **-Vamos a intentar todo lo posible para que tengas a Quinn de nuevo.-**

Judy lo negó se cruzó de brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su chaqueta que había dejado en su regazo. Shelby frunció el ceño, era como si la mujer pensara que podía entrar y salir de la reunión sin ningún problema, como si no hubiera algo importante que discutir.

La señora Fabray dio un profundo suspiro que Shelby señaló era similar a su hija menor. **-Tengo que llevar a Quinn de vuelta casa, por que Russell puede venir a casa por mí.-**

Todas las mujeres intercambiaron miradas. Jackie les dio a todas las miradas de advertencia y comenzó a hablar.** -Judy, tu marido no va a ir a casa por un tiempo. Vamos a ayudarte, pero es necesario que nos permitas apoyarte-**

Ella negó con la cabeza y todavía fue capaz de mantener su postura. **-Qué quieres decir?-** miró a las mujeres. **-Mi marido va a volver a casa.-**

**-Judy, tu marido mandaba al carajo a tus hijas y les daba una paliza-** Sue interrumpió de pronto sorprendiendo a todas.

**-¿Qué has dicho?-** preguntó fríamente.

Sue sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. **-No me mires así, vi los moretones y contusiones en esa chica, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que Quinn consiga lo mejor-**

**-Como lo sabes? tú no sabes nada de nosotros-** Judy escupió. **-sólo eres, una solitaria marimacha!-**

Sue se levantó de su asiento, Shelby y Elyse se levantaron también para detenerla

**-Judy!**\- gritó Jackie. **-¡Basta! Esto no está ayudando!-**

Sue empujó a las otras mujeres. **-Estoy aquí por Quinn, no por esta borracha, rechazada patética, basura, débil, que dejó que su marido golpeara y jodiera a sus hijas!-**

Shelby se estremeció ante las palabras y cerró los ojos, esto no empezaba bien. _-Quinn, estamos aquí por Quinn-_ se recordó internamente.

La mujer Fabray se rió. **-Las mentiras que ella está diciendo son atroces, el hecho de que este metida en todo esto es vergonzoso.-**

**-Judy, vamos a ayudarte a resolver esto-** habló Elyse.

**-¿resolver qué?**\- se rió de nuevo. -**Mi hija es un mentirosa**. **¿Qué es lo que van a resolver?-**

Shelby observó cómo las mujeres intercambiaron miradas.

**-Vamos a organizar visitas supervisadas, pero también tienes que estar de acuerdo con otras cosas en tu plan de caso el cual vamos a discutir hoy. el uso indebido de sustancias, una evaluación psicológica, terapias- ''**

**-deja de hablar,por favor-** interrumpió. **-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que mi hija está mintiendo. Y mi marido- ''**

**-tu marido, qué, Judy? estamos aquí para hablar de Quinn, tu hermosa niña. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- **interpuso la mujer Corcoran negando con la cabeza y con los brazos cruzados.

Judy señaló a la mujer. **-No te atrevas a fingir que me conoces.-**

**-Creo que lo hice una vez-** Shelby respondió rápidamente, sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido que parecía similar al de sus hijas.** -La chica que conocí no dejaría a su hija de esta manera-**

Judy se burló.** -La chica que conociste? en serio, Shelby? No sabes nada de mí, nunca lo supiste. Fuiste una imitadora y perdedora-**

Shelby se quedó mirándola. -**Somos madres, ¿Me estás diciendo que mirabas el joven rostro de Frannie y la hermosa sonrisa de Quinn y no las amabas? tú debiste ver que te necesitaban, que Quinn te necesita, tienes que luchar por ella.-**

Las mujeres en la habitación miraban a Judy esperando a que respondiera. **-¿Como que?**\- preguntó finalmente. **-cómo tu que luchaste por tus hijos? no ganaste el premio a la madre del año. Mira a tu niños-**

**-En realidad, Judy, tenemos que hablar de eso-** Jackie interrumpió. **-no vas a ver a tu hija, borracha, y agrediendo a la hija menor de Shelby, no sólo fue ilegal , si no también le hace daño a tu caso.-**

Corcoran permitió que su colega siguiera hablando. Madres. Había un sentimiento innato no? Uno que todas las madres tenían? no es así? Judy debio haber amado alguna vez. todas las teníamos. el sentimiento cuando algo estaba bien y el sentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Las madres tenían eso no? Su mente regresó al pasado...

...

_Shelby se había quedado en Londres. El apartamento que le dieron era acogedor, pero no estaba en casa, necesitaba su hogar. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaría de menos a los niños, sólo quería abrazarlos, quería pelear con ellos durante la hora de acostarse, quería despertarse a las dos de la mañana cuando Noah necesitaba un poco de agua, quería escuchar a Santana cuando tenía sueños que compartía con ella a la una y media de la mañana, deseaba abrazar a Rachel...Esas cosas que había rodado en sus ojos eran las cosas que quería. las noches tranquilas y las mañanas no eran tan lujosas como esperaba que fueran._

_Ella había estado llamando todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas. Los niños siempre tenía algo que decirle, pero también siempre tuvieron un lugar donde ir. Acababan de llegar de los Hamptons. siempre odiaba los Hamptons y ahora era donde quería estar. En Londres, los ensayos comenzaron habia ido a conocer al elenco, pero su mente no estaba allí. Cameron, su manager, le había dado varias charlas, regañándola para que su mente estuviera en su trabajo. Sin embargo, no estaba en Londres. Quería saber si Rachel no había tenido un accidente. el entrenamiento para ir al baño había sido una tarea difícil con los otros niños. Rachel no era diferente, estaba demasiado ocupada para tomar un descanso. Shelby quería saber si Noah estaba disfrutando el equipo de fútbol que ella y Leroy encontraron en los Hamptons. Tenía curiosidad si Santana había hecho nuevos amigos, o nuevos enemigos._

_llegó tarde a su departamento, odiaba la diferencia horaria, era una diferencia de cinco horas. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana. Mierda, entonces eso significaba que eran las 11 en Nueva York. Mierda, pensó. Los ensayos terminaron tarde otra vez, espero mucho tiempo para que terminaran. había estado tratando de llamarlos ayer y no pudo. Todavía estaban asentándose en los Hamptons, Deben estar ocupados. Shelby se imaginó a Leroy y Hiram persiguiendo a los niños. Ciertamente tenían sus manos llenas. Nadie hizo un mejor equipo del que Leroy y Shelby tenían. dio una sonrisa. supera eso!,Hiram..._

_Se dejó caer en la cama para dormir finalmente. el cansancio enmascaraba su dolor por sus hijos, tres meses fueron demasiados largos. No le importaba lo que dijera Leroy, no podía hacer esto._

_Los ojos de Shelby se abrieron a la mañana siguiente, echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla._

_**-Mierda!**\- grito, se le hizo tarde, vio su teléfono celular.** -Maldita cosa, la batería murió. Mierda!-**_

_Finalmente llegó al estudio en el distrito de los teatros. Ella sólo se había ausentado dos veces. Maldita sea! Maldijo en la señal. **-Ensayo Cerrado-** decía. hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta. Su compañero co-estrella de Irlanda, el director y productor eran los únicos en la habitación._

_**-Sé que llego tarde ,e****stoy aquí,lo siento.**\- respondió en disculpa_

_**-Bueno, vamos a empezar de ****nuevo-** dijo el director con fastidio._

_Shelby suspiró y dio otra sonrisa forzada. ¿este día podría ser peor?_

_Por las próximas seis horas, iniciaron ensayos ensayos, empezaron de nuevo, rehicieron las escenas una y otra vez. Shelby no recordaba la última vez que un ensayo durara tanto tiempo. Había habido varios golpes en la puerta, pero el director se negó a abrir o a responder a cualquiera de las preguntas de la secretaria._

_Por último, una oportunidad llegó. suspiró y echó un vistazo alrededor del estudio. ¿Por qué se decidió a aceptar este trabajo? Tenía tres Tonys. Tenía unos preciosos niños. Tenía una vida. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Tomó un sorbo de su té, antes de que pudiera dar a sus pensamientos más tiempo, su manager y amigo, Cameron corrió por la puerta mirándola nervioso, enojado y devastado._

_-**Shelby!- **Camerón prácticamente gritó. **-He estado tratando de localizarte todo el día!-**_

_Shelby miró al hombre que había conocido durante años, sabía que en ese momento le había pasado algo. Ella lo vio en sus ojos. Algo estaba mal. Todo en ese momento se desaceleró, sintió que su cuerpo se tenso y desmoronó al mismo tiempo. No se dio cuenta de que soltó la taza. Había dejado caer su té al suelo, ni siquiera lo oyó hacerse añicos._

_**-¿Qué pasó? ¿los niños? ¿Están bien?!- **-preguntó apresuradamente._

_**-¿Viste las noticias anoche? Tu teléfono?-**_

_Shelby negó con la cabeza. El mundo todavía se movía como la melaza. Se sentía venir y era algo malo, sintió que su mundo estaba a punto de venirse abajo, pero no sabía cómo,sólo sabía que iba a venir. iba a empezar una tormenta que estaba a punto de comenzar, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto._

_**-Leroy murió ayer.-**_

_Allí estaba. _

_sintió que sus piernas se desmoronaban. Las palabras se filtraron en sus poros sin pregunta o vacilación. La verdad la penetraba como un cuchillo. Todo parecía romperse en ese momento._

_lo negó. Tenía que llegar a casa. Santana debía estar devastada, Noah estar en pedazos, Y Rachel... sacudió las lágrimas. Rachel estar tan confundida._

_**-Cómo Cómo?-** -preguntón varias veces. **-¿Cómo?- **sollozó y sacudió la cabeza._

_**-Tuvo un accidente cerebro vascular-** susurró el muchacho. Shelby buscó sus ojos. Había algo más. ¿qué era lo que no decía?_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Qué más?-** Shelby prácticamente gritó, el hombre siguió mirándola. **-Cameron!-** ella gritó._

_Por último, se encontró con sus palabras. _

_**-Sanny estaba con él-** dijo en voz baja._

_la mujer lo negó. Se secó las lágrimas. Ella tenía que haber estado allí._

_**-Tengo que llegar a casa-** susurró la mujer poniéndose de pie. **-Tengo que llegar a casa.-**_

_**-Ya te reservé el siguiente vuelo-** respondió ayudándola a ponerse de pie._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza, sólo tenía que llegar a casa. Tenía que estar en casa._

_Se sintieron como unos segundos, como si estuviera flotando en el aire. Todo seguía moviéndose en cámara lenta. Sin embargo, unas horas más tarde estaba esperando con Cameron en el aeropuerto. Con un teléfono cargado en la mano, mirando con indignación, en la tristeza frustrada por la próxima salida de su avión. **Retrasado RETRASADO ****retrasado.**_

_**-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?-**_

_**-No lo sé-** respondió Camerón._

_no tenía ninguna información. Había sido un accidente cerebrovascular, eso era lo que todas las noticias estaba diciendo. Incluso el gerente de Leroy no sabía mucho. Nadie liberaba alguna información. Shelby gruñó internamente. sabía exactamente quién era ese 'nadie'...Hiram no estaba cooperando. Él no quiso escuchar a los compañeros de trabajo de Leroy, Él no quería escuchar a nadie. Ni siquiera dejaba que nadie entrara a la casa. Shelby entendía el luto pero esto...No..No. no estaba bien, especialmente desde la última vez que lo comprobó, sus hijos estaban de luto con este bastardo egoísta._

_El teléfono en la mano vibró. Miró hacia abajo y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio._

_**-Kate-** respondió con un profundo suspiro. -**Estoy atascada en Londres, no puedo volver.-**_

_**-va a tener el entierro mañana, Shel-** dijo Kate con desesperación.** -****¿Cómo diablos puede hacer eso?-..**._

_Kate era la esporádica hermana menor de Leroy. Ella lo adoraba como lo haría cualquier hermana menor. Shelby estaba sin dejarla hablar, No se dio cuenta hasta más tarde ya que esta hablando fuerte._

_**-Vamos a llegar a casa pronto, Hiram es un idiota pero no es-'**_

_**-No! Él si es un IDIOTA!-** Kate gritó a través del teléfono. **-No deja que nadie vea a los niños, mis padres fueron al apartamento y él no abre la puerta, tu madre llegó hoy a la ciudad y me comentó que no podía oír nada en la casa, ella incluso llamó a la policía, luego Hiram amenazó con acusarla de allanamiento de morada. No sé lo que está pasando, Shelby. Hiram dijo que lo están enterrando en algún cementerio judío. Leroy ni siquiera es judío! todo esto sucederá mañana. Ni siquiera puedo enterrar a mi hermano y él está arruinándolo todo-**_

_Shelby se pellizcó la punta de la nariz. **-Ya lo sé, Kate! Estoy tratando de llegar a casa, voy a llamar a mis padres, quiero que mis hijos salgan de allí.-**_

_**-tu madre ya lo ha intentado, m****i mamá me dijo que llamó a la policía otra vez. Y la policía revisó las cosas y luego salió y comentó que los niños estaban bien, pero que las peleas de custodia no eran su trabajo, tenemos que ponernos en contacto con los abogados.-**_

_**-¡mierda, maldita sea!-** grito dando un respiro. **-Espera, por lo tanto no está esperando a nadie para la ceremonia y no deja que vean a mis hijos... a mis hijos maldita sea!** volvió a respirar hondo y ni siquiera vio a toda la terminal sorprendida frente a ella. Abrió los ojos y se reorientó en el teléfono tratando de ignorar su cuerpo que temblaba con una rabia. **-¿Dónde estás Kate?-**_

_**-En Denver, estoy esperando que mi vuelo salga, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?.-**_

_**-Vamos a salir de esto-** dijo Shelby con calma. **-Sólo céntrate en conseguir ese avión y llegar a la casa, yo estaré alla mañana por la noche, voy a entrar a esa maldita casa. Voy a llegar allí.-**_

_**...**_

Shelby tenía los ojos cerrados cuando salió de ese recuerdo. Judy estaba gritando por algo, sintió un dolor por dentro, que no había tenido desde hace tiempo. Cuando había llegado por fin a la casa de piedra rojiza hace casi ocho años, la policía ya está allí. Su madre estaba de pie afuera sacudiendo la cabeza mientras hablaba con la policía. Shelby estuvo quebrantable en ese punto, no podía manejar más angustia. Los niños se habían ido. Su madre llamó a la policía de nuevo e insistió en que los niños estaban con él. el funeral se celebró y todos se lo perdieron. Nadie los había visto salir de la casa o regresar, pero Leroy fue enterrado y nadie había sido capaz de llorar. Los niños al parecer fueron los únicos que asistieron con Hiram. Cuando la policía buscó por el lugar todo fue despojado. No había nada. Se habían ido. Shelby no recordaba todo de ese día, recordaba haber visto a su madre. Recordó la sensación como si todo lo que conocía sería aún más difícil. sabía que en ese momento que todo estaba roto y se volvía aún peor.

La mujer Corcoran frunció el ceño y miró a Judy. Shelby había luchado por todo lo que valía la pena. Luchó por meses buscándolos. ellos estuvieron en volantes, entrevistas, noticias, entrevistas de radio. Incluso ella se presentó en el canal Dateline en NBC. No sólo fue toda la ciudad que buscaba a sus hijos, sino todo el país. No dormía, no comía. Durante dos meses buscó. Y luego, cuando finalmente los encontró, tardó más de un mes para que volvieran, casi dos.

vio a la rubia, reina de belleza frente a ella. Ella tenía instintos y le fallaron, miró a la mujer frente a ella. Ella necesitaba saberlo. tenía que saber.

**-Judy-** dijo sin darse cuenta de que interrumpió la descripción de Jackie de la situación.** -¿Amas a tu hija?-**

La rubia se burló. **-Por supuesto que sí.-**

**-Entonces lucha por ella, ha pasado por un trauma después del trauma y tienes que estar ahí, necesitas amarla.-**

**-El amor no es suficiente con ella-** Judy respondió. **-necesita ayuda lo arruinó todo, y me aseguraré de que ella lo sepa-**

**-No, no lo harás**\- Sue intervino.

**-No puedes amenazarla Judy-** respondió Jackie, al mismo tiempo.

Shelby observó el rostro de Judy cuando las mujeres continuaron discutiendo, miró los ojos de la mujer. la mirada que alguna vez vio vacilar, vio una vez una pasión luchando por algo más. la cual se había ido. Todo lo que sintió fue frío cuando la miró a los ojos. Y Shelby sabía en ese momento que Quinn no podía quedarse con ella.

**-Tengo los mejores intereses de Quinn en el corazón-** dijo Shelby interrumpiendo de nuevo con un tono tranquilo. **-Quinn necesita un hogar lleno de amor, ni siquiera puede dormir en una cama, Judy. ¿Sabes eso?-** no esperó una respuesta. Vio un destello débil y fugaz de algo en los ojos de Judy.** -Ella duerme en el suelo. Eso es más seguro para Quinn, tu otra hija vino y la destrozó con palabras de odio en el hospital. Tengo una orden de restricción en su contra también. ¿Qué has creado? ¿Porqué has permitido que suceda? ¿realmente eres infeliz? tan infeliz que arruinas todo a tu alrededor?-**

**-Shelby-** Jackie intervino.

La mujer Corcoran negó con la cabeza. **-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo te convirtiste en esta terrible persona?-**

Sin embargo no hubo ni ritmo ni razón. Shelby se dio cuenta de eso en ese momento. A veces la gente toma decisiones pequeñas y en esos momentos se pierden ellos mismos. es lo que le había sucedido a Judy Fabray. Estaba perdida. Y lo peor fue que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo terrible que se había convertido. No se dio cuenta que había destruido la niña que una vez fue. había ahogado a la persona que esperaba llegar a ser. Ahora casi no existía persona en el mundo que fuera peor que ella.

La mujer Corcoran negó con la cabeza. **-Nunca vas a tener a Quinn de vuelta. No así, me aseguraré de ello.-**

**-Shelby-** Jackie espetó.

**-Ni siquiera seguirá el plan de caso-** Corcoran argumentó. **-Lo harás, Judy?-** Ella miró a la mujer con los ojos feroces. **-No vas a a alcohólicos anonimos, ni escuchas a cualquier persona en las clases para padres, te niegas a ir a terapia, no escuchas a nadie a menos que tengas un vaso y una botella de licor o de su nombre... Russell-**

Las mujeres miraron a Judy que parecía sostenerle la mirada a Shelby. Esperaron a que ella respondiera. Esperaban una respuesta.

La mujer Fabray se enderezó en su asiento y sostuvo su chaqueta más cerca de su cuerpo.** -Mi marido no hizo nada malo, somos gente buena, todos están contra nosotros-**

Jackie se mordió el labio, había visto más casos como este. vio a los padres apuntar con el dedo a todos alrededor antes que a ellos mismos...

* * *

Quinn entró al salón, alzó la vista hacia el reloj, esta clase y después almuerzo, podía escapar y nadie se daría cuenta. El Sr. O'Leary estaba sentado en la mesa.

**-Disculpe, señor-** dijo la rubia con educación. **-Voy a trabajar con la entrenadora Sylvester durante este período.-**

**-lo que sea, siempre y cuando tengas un pase.-** Hizo un gesto con la mano en su dirección, ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en su casillero en el pasillo todavía ocupado. la rubia no parecía darse cuenta de la morena que la observaba desde su propio casillero. Quinn cerró el casillero y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Santana cerró su casillero y sacudió la cabeza.

**-¿Que pasó?-** una voz le preguntó. la morena volteó por encima del hombro y vio a Britt. volvió de nuevo hacia delante.

**-Ella va a escapar-** respondió la morena apuntando en la dirección en la que Quinn se fue.

Brittany siguió su mirada. **-No, no lo hará.-**

Santana miró con genuina sorpresa. **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

Se apoyó en el casillero. **-Quinn no va a hacer nada a menos que alguien le diga. A menos que alguien la provoque...-**

la morena entrecerró sus ojos a su mejor amiga.** -¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?-**

Brittany sonrió y rodó los ojos. Tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó a los vestuarios. Ellas también estuvieron en la sala de estudio, pero a diferencia de Quinn, ni siquiera se molestaron en darse cuenta . Brittany se sentó delante de la chica.

**-Quinn no escapará de Shelby o de ustedes-** dijo simplemente.

**-ya ha tratado-** respondió la morena se suavizo ligeramente bajo la mirada calmada de Brittany. **-abrió la ventana en su primera noche y escapó de mi madre después de que entramos en esa pequeña cosa ... también oí que huyó de la casa hogar.-**

la rubia dio un profundo suspiro y tomó las manos de la morena. **-Ella es la capitana de las Cheerios, ¿verdad?-** Santana asintió con temor. -**creció conmigo y es la chica a cargo en esta escuela.- **La morena le dio una mirada. Todas estas cosas eran verdad, pero que tenían que ver con la conversación, aparte ella también era la lider.. Bretaña pareció leer su mente. **-Aparte de tí, por supuesto-** la rubia aseguró.

**-Sí-** dijo finalmente la morena. **-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, ella sigue escapando-**

**-Si Quinn Fabray quisiera correr, lo haría por ahora. Ella puede correr más rápido que cualquier chica en el equipo.-** la morena le dio otra mirada. **-Además de ti, por supuesto.-** La rubia continuó. **-no lo hará. Yo no...-** Se interrumpió.** -no sé todo lo que ocurrió con su padre, pero ¿no huirías de eso?-**

Santana la observó.._ ¿Quinn habría huido, ¿verdad? Quién no?..._pensó de repente para sí misma, lo negó.. Estaban hablando de Quinn, no de ella. **-Simplemente no tiene sentido para mí. ¿Por qué no escaparía?-**

la rubia se mordió el labio. **-¿Quinn siempre ha sido la persona más obediente que conozco?-**

frunció el ceño. **-¿en serio? Una vez más, estamos hablando de la misma persona?-**

Brittany inclinó la cabeza y la miró. **-Quinn puede ser la lider aquí, pero es porque es el único lugar en el que tiene el control, tiene el control de sus compañeros.-** la morena le dio otra mirada. **-Además de ti, por supuesto.- **Santana vio como Brittany suspiró. **-Pero cuando se trata de adultos, Quinn nunca pregunta ¿Sabes?necesita esa aprobación. siempre la tiene. Ella va a amenazar con escapar. Estoy segura de que lo hizo cuando abrió la ventana, pero nunca lo haría. Quinn no quiere decepcionar a nadie. Una vez oí que su padre le gritaba cuando éramos pequeñas. Él estaba gritándole después de la danza sobre lo inútil que fue. Ella se limitó a mirarlo. Quinn lo miró a los ojos, no estaba asustada. Y yo me quedé horrorizada. teníamos como diez años o algo así.** **Ella tomó la mano de la que fue tratada, San. Yo le decía todo el tiempo lo grandiosa que era. Cada vez que la elogiaba ó hacía algo por ella, ella nos miraba a nosotros con tal desconfianza. Pero ... cuando miró a su padre cuando le gritó... Ella lo tomó. como... no sé ...Es difícil de explicar. Creo que todos en el mundo necesitan aprobación. Sin embargo, a veces las personas que necesitan la aprobación de las personas no son capaces de darla, ¿sabes?-**

Santana sentía los ojos de Brittany observándola. En algún momento durante el discurso de la rubia, ella se miró las manos y se mordió el labio.

**-Ayer, lo que dijiste...-** inició la morena.

**-Sí-** Britt se sonrojó.** -Lo siento, fue mucho**

**-Lo que quiero decir es..**\- Santana buscó por sus palabras. **-Lo que quiero decir es ... Si tú ves a Quinn así ... ¿Cómo me ves a mí?-** se encontró con los ojos de la rubia. **-Tú la conoces, la conoces por observarla.-** retorció sus manos nerviosamente. **-Nosotros hacemos esta cosa, tú y yo. Nos gritamos y gritamos y luego en realidad no hablamos de ello... Y empezamos de nuevo como si nada pasara... Siento que probablemente haces eso por mi culpa ... Pero ...-** se encogió de hombros y siguió retorciendo sus manos como un trapo empapado. **-¿yo soy la única?-** le preguntó en voz baja. **-¿soy la única que no te da la aprobación que estás buscando?-**

Finalmente se encontró con los ojos de la rubia tentativamente. Ella estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Britt buscó su mirada. **-En cierto modo, supongo que eres la única-** Allí estaba. Lo había dicho.

Santana miró hacia otro lado. Las palabras de Julie Jacob resonaban en sus oídos. _No se trata de que la gente te vea de manera diferente. Se trata de que te abras a alguien más_**.**_.. debe de haber alguien por ahí en quien confíes_... y _que confía en ti.._

Miró a la rubia. **-Así que Quinn no huirá porque tiene miedo de decepcionar a las personas?-**

**-Algo así, pero sobre todo necesita a alguien que la ame. No se trata de no tener un lugar para huir-** Brittany miró la cara de Santana. **-En cierto modo-** la rubia repenso. **-En muchos sentidos, Quinn no es tan fuerte como tú.-** Santana frunció el ceño. ¿_Qué quiso decir?_** -Yo ... no sé todo lo que pasó en Nueva York, San. No estoy juzgando. nunca juzgué, Nunca hemos hablado de ello. Y sé que era diferente para Quinn. Te respeto y me importas, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó-** Sus palabras fueron tan cuidadosos y suaves. Podía ver a Santana que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. **-Y en muchos sentidos, San, haz huido,te conozco.-** dio una leve sonrisa.** -Siempre has tenido ese espíritu de lucha.- **la morena se mordió el labio. Su padre solía decir eso. miró al suelo.** -Quinn no, ha estado caía tantas veces que ella lo espera. no va a huír porque no es una opción. Ella lucha en lugar de tener aprobación y amor, pero yo ni siquiera sé si se da cuenta de eso. ¿Sabes? No se trata de tomarlo. No se trata de ser débil. Ella es tan, tan fuerte. No es tan fácil como débil o fuerte, luchar o huír. ¿Sabes?-**

Observó el piso más intensamente con miedo de mirar hacia arriba. **-Sé que no es sencillo-** susurró.

**-lo sé-** dijo Brittany tomando la mano de la chica. **-Ella no va a huír. Confía en mí.-**

San finalmente levantó la vista y se enjugó una lágrima perdida. **-Si...Yo confío en ti...-**

**-Simplemente no confío en ti-** dijo Britt. Ella todavía seria.

Recordó las palabras de Julie. **.-_No siempre puedes estar enojada, San-_**

**-Brittany, Lo...lo lo siento.-**

**-¿Porqué?-**

**-Por no ser, no sé...-** Santana se encogió de hombros. **-Por no ser suficiente para ti-** se mordió el labio. **-Tengo todos estos sentimientos que no entiendo muy bien... Pero yo... yo...- ** se encontró con los ojos de la rubia.** -Eres más que mi mejor amiga también, es sólo que tengo miedo de perderte. Sé que no te digo mucho, pero ... Me conoces mejor que nadie.-** Se enderezó. **-Voy a esforzarme más. Nueva York fue muy duro y sigue siendo duro y Quinn ... Simplemente trae muchas cosas, recuerdos, otra vez-**

Brittany le apretó la mano. **-Me lo imaginé, estoy aquí si quieres hablar de ello,Siempre.-**

Santana miró al suelo, pero mantuvo su contacto con la rubia. Ella observaba desde la periferia mientras corría su pulgar sobre la mano de Bretaña. **-Tengo miedo de perderlo todo y todo lo que amo.. Mi padrastro...-** Santana se estremeció. -**Él nos dañó. Y ... todos los días extraño a mi padre-** Se tragó un ligero sollozo, sostuvo la mano de Bretaña con más fuerza. **-la herida duele todo el tiempo. Pienso en él y extraño su risa. Su sonrisa. Y no sé cómo estar en este mundo sin él. A veces me olvido de que se ha ido.-** la morena dio una sonrisa. **-Y algo pasa y quiero decirle. Y entonces lo recuerdo.-** Se mordió el labio. **-Pero ¿sabes qué? Lo que quiero decirle, te lo digo a tí . Y siempre nos reímos. Te necesito de igual manera. sólo que... No sé cómo dejarte entrar.-**

Britt se acercó y puso la mano en la mejilla de Santana. la morena se apoyó en el toque. **-lo estas haciendo, lo estas haciendo en este momento.-**

Santana tomó la mano, se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Necesitaba el contacto. Necesitaba algo. Necesitaba abrazarla. No sabía por qué. Sólo necesitaba que abrazar para sostenerse. Necesitaba escapar en, en la presión y seguridad de los brazos de alguien. se apoyó en la frente de la rubia y cerró los ojos mientras permitió escaparse. sintió su aliento en sus mejillas. No estaba segura de lo que pasó. no lo sabía, ni se dio cuenta de su corazón latiendo estando a punto de explotar. Todo lo que sabía era que el mundo le había permitido escapar. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, extendió la mano y dejó que sus labios tocaran a la persona a la que una vez no había dejado que se relacionara con ella. ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en el rechazo. cerró los ojos y dio el paso.

sintió los labios de Britt besándola de vuelta y ella se cayó. Cayó en el acto. No fue desordenado o descuidado. Fue el mejor primer beso en la historia de los besos. No por la pasión y el querer, sino por la esperanza mutua que fue intercambiada. Por último, la morena se alejó sin aliento. Apoyó la frente contra la de Brittany. Ella nunca se sintió tan segura. Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando perdió el contacto, la realidad la estrelló como un tren. Sus ojos se abrieron. Miró a los ojos de Brittany con miedo y confusión.

**-Lo siento..Yo..Lo ...-** rompió el contacto con la chica y se levantó rápidamente de la banca. Continuó tartamudeando. **-No puedo...lo.. lo siento. Yo..-**

Ella negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo del vestuario. Ella no pudo. ... no ... Ella ... Ni siquiera podía formar una oración así que corrió. Corrió tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Rachel miró a su alrededor en los vestuarios con el ceño fruncido. Kurt estaba ignorándolo. fue su caída. Por fin se había movido a la escuela Warren G. Harding Junior High. Había algo en el nombramiento de los colegios de Lima de presidentes, que el público en general no estaba de acuerdo. Harding era de quinto grado hasta octavo grado. Acababa de cumplir once años, al final del verano. Este se suponía que es su año. Excepto, que no lo era. acaba de cumplir once años y estaba en quinto grado en una escuela nueva. era prácticamente una adulta. frunció el ceño, excepto que nadie la trataba como a una. Era una niña a los ojos de los demás. Su madre le había dado la opción de ir a Harding Junior High, donde Santana y Noah habían ido o asistido, una escuela de artes escénicas privado. Todo lo que siempre quiso fue sentirse especial y elegida, pero también quería ser algo que una mezcla.

Ella suspiró. no había sentido nada de eso. Su único amigo estaba ignorándola. negó con la cabeza. Él la estaba ignorando en el peor día. Era el día de EF. Educación Física, la cual nunca fue su fuerte. Miró a el vestuario incómodamente mientras se ponía su camisa sobre su cabeza. No ayudó que toda niña ya había pasado por la pubertad. bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo. Parecía que tenía nueve años, todo el mundo lo sabía, era la más pequeña de su clase, suspiró y frunció el ceño. Tal vez algún día le crecerían las tetas. Su madre y su hermana eran preciosas. Tenían todo perfecto y aquí ella sólo estaba bajo peso y subdesarrollada. Si se tratara de la supervivencia del más fuerte habría sido comida por todos los leones. frunció el ceño mientras caminaba con tanta confianza, a como pudo salir al gimnasio. En cierto modo, ya estaba preparada.

Cruzó los brazos y trató de no mirar a Jeanie, y a sus secuaces. Si Rachel no la odiase ella creería que la niña era bonita. Pero,lo pensó mientras apretaba sus brazos, la odiaba. dio un vistazo por encima a Kurt. De hecho, estaba vestido para gimnasio, en realidad parecía preparado. Estaba segura de que él no le hablaba, por lo de días antes cuando su mamá la había sacado temprano del ensayo.

frunció el ceño mientras observaba al entrenador Carter en la línea central de gimnasia con pelotas. Balón prisionero, pensó. Balón prisionero. gimió. jugaron un par de semanas antes. Había una regla tácita que si no querías jugar te marcaban en primer lugar ... por todos. Todos te tiraban pelotas. el entrenador Carter había explicado: _-Si no quieres jugar, entonces estás en un equipo sola. Ya sea que tú juegues con tu propio equipo y participes o todos te tirarán a tí-_ La última vez, ella, Kurt y Miles Cornfeld estaban en ese equipo solos. Rachel miró a su alrededor. Miles no estaba allí. Kurt parecía listo para jugar. La cosa era que Rachel odiaba los deportes de equipo y especialmente odiaba balón prisionero. No era que no iba a jugar, si no que no podía.

No podía lanzar pelotas a otra persona. Se mordió el labio. nunca le dijo a su madre acerca de este juego en la escuela, ya era odiado por todos, no necesitaba otra razón. No recordaba mucho de Hiram, pero recordaba algunas cosas. Una de las cosas que sobresalían en su memoria fue su ira, lo recordaba desquitarse con ella. Su terapeuta había usado esas palabras. Le habían dicho que _"se desquitó con ella."_ Pero cuando eres pequeño y lo único que recuerdas son las cosas siendo lanzadas hacía tí.. y él encima de ti ... Balón prisionero realmente no era algo que pudiera hacer.

**-Corcoran!-** Gritó el entrenador Carter. **-¿vas a participar o te vas a esconder?-**

Toda la clase se volvió para mirarla. Su boca trató de formar palabras. **-Yo...Yo...-**

**-Escúpelo, Corcoran!-** Él negó con la cabeza. Una vez que él le había dicho que Santana y Noah nunca fueron tan terribles como ella. Bueno, él no se lo dijo. Se había quejado en el campo durante el fútbol americano con el equipo de su propio salón, que por alguna razón se había convertido en el equipo: vamos -a-ver-cómo-cuantas veces-Rachel-y-Kurt-podrían-ser-'accidentalmente' tacleados.

Rachel frunció el ceño. el entrenador Carter realmente la odiaba. Finalmente se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

**-¿Alguien más va a retirarse de este épico juego de América?-**

Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Tragó saliva. Estaba sola...

...

Quinn entró a la escuela. dio una sonrisa a la recepcionista de la escuela. **-Qué linda sorpresa, señorita Quinn!-**

**-Hola, yo sólo venia a saludar al entrenador Carter-**

La mujer asintió, y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio. Oyó a Rachel decir que tenía gimnasio en este momento. Sólo quería mirarla. Estaba enfadada consigo misma cuando Rachel le dijo que sólo le habló de los niños de la escuela porque asumiría que no haría nada. Quinn nunca dio la cara por alguien excepto a Brittany. pensó en ello más profundamente. nunca había tenido que defender a alguien o por algo que nunca quiso. Sin embargo, ahora que Rachel no lo esperaba, sintió la necesidad de estar ahí para ella.

Quinn se puso de pie en la parte de atrás del gimnasio. Vio al entrenador Carter gritando por algo. Entonces vio a Rachel. Su corazón dejó latir más rápido. La niña estaba vestida con una camiseta y pantalones cortos de gimnasia, parecía aún más pequeña y más joven que lo que era normalmente. Ella estaba de pie sola, por un lado del gimnasio con una mirada de terror en su rostro. Sus brazos que estaban fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho se aflojaron lentamente. _Espera_, se dijo. Recordaba esto, _cuando los niños no querían jugar, el entrenador permitía que-_

No terminó su pensamiento. De repente veintitrés pelotas eran lanzadas a Rachel. Quinn ni siquiera pudo ver a la niña durante casi quince segundos. Cuando las pelotas finalmente terminaron Rachel se encogió en el suelo con las piernas metidas debajo de ella y sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

**-Estás fuera, tonta-** Jeanie rió. Los otros niños se reían. La animadora captó a Kurt mirando lamentablemente a la morena.

**-Lárgate, Corcoran. Estás bien.-**

La rubia vio que Rachel se puso de pie lentamente. Ella no estaba bien. Rachel era pequeña y sólo estaba atrapada en el campo de batalla de Balón prisionero. Vio la mueca de la niña caminando rápidamente a los vestuarios. Observó que todos los demás se preparaban para el juego, los miró con rabia y frustración cuando Jeanie y sus amigos se rieron.

...

_La piscina en el club de campo era el lugar más concurrido los fines de semana en el verano. Quinn de cinco años quería ser una buena nadadora. sin embargo se quedó mirando piscina, no sabía cómo ir bajo el agua sin tapar la nariz, realmente quería aprender..._

_Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió que alguien la levantó y la arrojó a la piscina, dejó escapar un grito estridente mientras era empujada hacia adentro. agarró su camino a las escaleras sólo para sentir una mano que la empujaba de nuevo otra vez y luego una tercera vez. Finalmente, fue capaz salir a la superficie. tosió el agua de los pulmones. Estaba ardiendo, parpadeó. Levantó la vista y Claire Browning se estaba riendo con sus amigas mientras veían como Quinn luchaba para recuperar el aliento._

_**-Pensé que podías nadar, Fabray-** se rió._

_**-si puedo-** Quinn escupió por su ataque de tos. Levantó la vista y su hermana estaba con Claire. Ella se reía con ellas. Tal vez, pensó Quinn mientras ella se quedaba allí sin aliento Frannie la defendería. Tal vez..._

_**-Creo que necesita otra lección-** Frannie se burló. **-¿De qué otra manera aprenderás?-**_

_Claire empujó a la rubia hacia atrás y la empujó con sus manos dentro de la piscina de nuevo. Podía oír a las niñas riendo mientras ella luchaba bajo el agua. Pateó sus pies y empujó hacia arriba con los brazos. Antes era más fácil, ya que ellas permitían que tomará aire y entonces tan pronto pensaba que casi se quedaría sin aliento la empujaban hacia abajo._

_De pronto sintió un par de brazos suaves en ella, sintió que la sacó del agua. Alguien estaba frotando su espalda mientras escupía el agua._

_**-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?-**_

_Quinn parpadeó por el agua y abrazó el cuerpo caliente que la sostenía y le frotaba su espalda. Miró las bonitas perlas y el pelo rubio de la mujer,por un segundo creyó que era su madre, entonces oyó la voz más claramente._

_**-Eso fue peligroso, niñas! Claire Browning, tu padre se enterará de esto. ¡Fuera de aquí! le voy a hablar a cada uno de sus padres!-** agitó su brazo en su dirección. **-deberían estar avergonzadas! Vayan a buscar a sus padres.**\- Las niñas empezaron a dispersarse.** -Frannie, quédate aquí-** dijo en voz alta._

_La señora Pierce dejo a Quinn en el suelo, miró a la hermosa mujer a los ojos mientras se quedaba sin aliento. **-¿Estás bien, cariño?-** ella asintió rápidamente. La señora Pierce dirigió la atención a su hermana a su lado. **-Deberías estar avergonzada, Frannie! Ve a buscarle a tu hermana una toalla y yo me encontraré con tu madre en el bar de allí. !Vergonzoso!**_

_Quinn siguió a su hermana en silencio. Frannie le arrancó de las manos del chico la toalla y se la lanzó a Quinn. Ella casi se caía de espaldas. Frannie la cogió por la pechera de su traje, envolvió la toalla a la cintura de la chica y la acercó hacia ella. Sus oídos todavía resonaban pero sonó más fuerte cuando sintió la palma de su hermana golpeando el costado de su cabeza._

_**-Muchas gracias!-** dijo entre dientes. **-Todo esto es tu culpa!-**_

_Quinn no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando sintió que Frannie tiraba la toalla y la arrastraba hacia el bar._

suspiró mientras observaba a Rachel desaparecer. Frannie nunca dio la cara. Claire Browning había sido mala con ella, hasta que finalmente la empujó en la piscina. Ella tenía un fondo dolorido de eso, pero recordó lo que valió la pena. sabía que Santana y Puck defendían a Rachel, pero no en la forma en la que ella necesitaba. Ciertamente no cómo Quinn pensó que necesitaba.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y entró al gimnasio sonriendo

**-Fabray-** el entrenador sonrió. **-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-Sólo visitando, haciendo un recado para la entrenadora Sylvester-** respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el vestuario.** -¿No debería hacer un control de daños?-**

el maestro se encogió de hombros. **-¿Te refieres a Corcoran?-** Hizo un gesto con la mano. -**Ella es una bebé chillona, sé que lo es, su hermano y hermana fueron brutales, así que sólo tiene que endurecerse-**

la rubia mantuvo su cara falsa.** -Ya veo. Sí, los conozco-** se encogió de hombros casualmente. **-¿pero no quiere una demanda verdad? Por lo menos asegurese de que no vaya a ir a llorar con su mamá, ya sabe-**

el entrenador rió. **-no lo hará, esta es la tercera vez este año, aunque es la primera vez que ha estado sola-** Se encogió de hombros. Quinn arqueó las cejas. el entrenador lo reconsideró. **-Supongo que debería checar, ¿eh?-**

**-Tal vez incluso traer a su amigo femenino también**\- la rubia sugirió casualmente.** -No puede estar a solas con un estudiante y todo eso.-**

Él asintió con la cabeza.** -Siempre pensando. -**Señaló a los otros niños. **-dales una paliza a forma, ¿quieres?-**

la animadora le dedicó una sonrisa. **-Claro.-**

Observó los ojos de Kurt con desconfianza cuando fue llamado por el entrenador luego entró en el vestuario.

Miró a los niños.** -Vamos a jugar, por mi cuenta.-**

El juego de balón prisionero comenzó. Sacó muchas pelotas. continuó usando su cara falsa cuando lanzó una pelota con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de Jeanie Marks, la cual se estrelló contra ella con fuerza. sonrió.

**-Nueva regla- **la animadora rubia anunció. **-Si ustedes me marcan, les daré un extra de cinco vidas, pueden quedarse hasta que los marque las cinco veces..-** Ella les dio una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Los niños la miraban con ceño de confusión.

Quinn continuó utilizando todos los músculos de su cuerpo para golpear con las pelotas a Jeanie y las otras chicas. Vio a Billy Myers, cuando alguien le aplaudió desde la barrera. Apuntó y le tiró y lo vio caer apretando sus joyas de la familia. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los niños estaban gimiendo de dolor queriendo salir.

**-Por favor, marcarme-** Jeanie se quejó.

la rubia sonrió. **-por supuesto!-**

Ella llevó su brazo hacia atrás, a pesar de que la niña tenía apenas dos metros de ella, la golpeó directamente a la cara. El sonido hizo eco alrededor del gimnasio.

la chica Fabray sonrió. **-¿Alguien mas?-**

Los niños miraron a Jeanie en el suelo y negaron con la cabeza.

**-Bueno continuo-** se rió. **-El juego todavía está en curso.-**

procedió tirando pelotas a los niños al azar, cada uno de ellos se estremeció en alivio cuando fueron marcados.

-**¿Cómo vas?- **preguntó saliendo de los vestuarios.

**-Odio balón prisionero-** Jeanie se quejó, su cara estaba roja ya desde el último golpe que Quinn le lanzó.

**-Buen trabajo, Fabray-** asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

**-¿Cómo esta la niña Rachel que golpearon?-** Quinn preguntó casualmente con una cara de acero.

Se encogió de hombros. **-Ella está bien, me dijo que no necesita ni siquiera ir a la enfermería. verdad, Hummel?-**

la rubia no se había dado cuenta de Kurt siguiendo al entrenador fuera, el chico estaba muy ocupado viendo los daños de Quinn.

**-Me tengo que ir-** respondió la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros. **-Gracias por dejarme jugar-**

la rubia tomó una pelota en sus manos mientras caminaba hacia Jeanie y sus amigos.

**-Eres Quinn Fabray-** murmuró Jeanie con asombro. **-La lider de las Cheerios-**

**-si, seguro-** respondió con una sonrisa, prosiguiendo se inclinó al oído de Jeanie. -**Ser una perra no te llevara lejos, despídete de los niños débiles, ya que serás una niña débil cuando llegues a la secundaria. me aseguraré de ello.-**

Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse. Ella se volteó de repente. **-atrapala!-**

Ella tomó la pelota y puso todas sus fuerzas detrás de él, usando ambas manos, lanzó la pelota por encima y directo otra vez a la cara de Jeanie. no esperó a que aterrizara en su cara, ya que se fue.

**-No piensen más en eso chicos!-** el Entrenador Carter contestó mientras Quinn dejaba el gimnasio.

Rachel se aseguró de limpiar sus lágrimas y tragar el dolor en su cuerpo antes de salír del vestuario, le había asegurado al entrenador de que estaba bien. Ella estaba bien. respiró hondo y salió, frunció el ceño ante la vista. Todos se quejaban de dolor en el suelo. Miró a Kurt que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una mezcla de horror y confusión. arqueó la ceja y observó como Jeanie Marks se puso de pie sosteniendo su cara.

**-Tengo una nariz ensangrentada, Entrenador-** ella gritó.

**-Incline tu cabeza hacia atrás y no gotees en el suelo-** le gritó. **-Eso, niños... es la forma de jugar el balón prisionero.-**

* * *

Brittany vio como Santana salió corriendo de la habitación, sintió una pesada carga sobre su cabeza, se escondió el rostro entre las manos. _¿Qué había hecho?_ Mierda.

**-Bien, bien,-** dijo una voz detrás de ella con burla.

Britt levantó la vista y endureció su rostro, se puso de pie de un salto.

**-¿Qué quieres, Shitney?-** preguntó con sus manos en sus caderas.

**-tú realmente necesitas conseguir nuevo material.- **Whitney respondió

la animadora rubi frunció el ceño. **-tienes que dejar de tirar grandes mierdas a los Corcorans.-l**

la chica Whitney frunció el ceño. **-Estuve enferma!-**

**-Todos lo sabemos-** dijo Brittany con simpatía fingida. **-todos lo que escuchamos-**

**-en serio necesitas parar de ser tan orgullosa de eso-** respondió Whitney. **-Tengo esto sobre ti ahora.-** Ella sonrió. **-Animando Lesbos de McKinley. Gran noticia para ello, ¿no te parece? Dios, quiero decir, que nadie estaría realmente sorprendida contigo, Britt. Prácticamente gritas:_ Puedo-tener-cualquier-cosa-pero no- a-Santana-_.** Whitney se rió y negó con la cabeza mientras rodeaba a la chica. **-¿Qué diría la gente? La lider de Cherrios, una lesbiana en Lima, que cliché.-**

Brittany le frunció el ceño a la chica. Whitney quería sabotearlo. no podía mostrarle a esta perra que su corazón estaba latiendo fuera de su pecho. No podía permitir que la chica tuviera esta victoria. Ella le dio una sonrisa, no se lo permitiría, aprendió mucho de ser amiga de Santana, una de las cosas que aprendió fue el de tener ventajas, ella había salvado esto para un día de lluvia.

**-no creo que vayas a decir una cosa- **dijo Britt casualmente.

-**Y por qué?-** se rió.

la animadora rubia dio una sonrisa y se río.** -¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con Puck?-**

**-Más de un año-** respondió Whitney cruzando los brazos.

La rubia se rió esta vez y observó a Whitney cambiar de posición incómodamente.** -Y cuando lo hiciste con todo el equipo de hockey contrajiste sífilis?-**

El rostro de Whitney se endureció. **-Esa no fui yo!-**

Brittany rió. **-¿En serio?-**

La chica senior sacudió la cabeza. **-Puck y yo estábamos juntos.-**

La rubia arrugó la nariz con una sonrisa. **-Si mal no recuerdo, estaban peleando, era invierno, hacía frío. Necesitabas algo para mantener el calor. lo recuerdo muy bien, fue el pasado mes de febrero, nos fuimos de vacaciones de invierno. tú y Puck se metieron en esta lucha épica en el garaje por algo ... .¿Qué era?-**

**-Día de San Valentín-** respondió con un gruñido.

Brittany sonrió. **-en serio, Día de San Valentín.**-Dejó que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. **-tú entonces continuaste difundiendo tu ''amor" a los equipos de hockey. Yo no estaba segura hasta que te vi en el hospital, cuando fui con mi papá a su oficina. estabas recibiendo tus inyecciones de penicilina, y yo estaba fisgoneando. Y he mantenido la boca cerrada hasta ahora-** Observó cómo la información la atrapó.** -¿Qué pasaría si Puck lo supiese?-** se acercó a la chica. **-Imagínate en este momento lo que diría la escuela que lo que te dio sífilis fue en el equipo de hockey.-** Hizo una pausa y dejó que la posibilidad se convirtiera en una realidad en la imaginación de Whitney.** -¿Qué crees que pasaría, lo que esperas sentir, si le dices a alguien sobre lo que acaba de ver aquí?, le hará daño a Santana un millón de veces peor. No seas una perra sin corazón.-** Vio los ojos de la chica registrando la información. **-Puck nunca te perdonaría. Jamás.-**

Whitney se cruzó de brazos con una mirada. **-Él no puede saber.-**

La sonrisa burlona en la cara de Brittany se desvaneció. **-Entonces cállate y vete de aquí.-**

Ella frunció el ceño, pero dejó el vestuario.

* * *

El cuerpo de Rachel le dolía por el resto de la tarde. Kurt seguía sin mirarla. Su única satisfacción era que Jeanie Marks tenía una contusión en su cara.

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no la miró.

**-¿Estás enfadado porque tuve que dejar el ensayo antes de tiempo?-** Él no respondió, pero Rachel pudo ver la confirmación en sus ojos. **-Por favor, no te enfades-** ella inició apresuradamente.** -Por favor, no es mi culpa, mi mamá se olvidó de que mis hermanas tenían una cita.-** Kurt soltó un bufido. **-Qué?-** Él no la miró. **-Escucha, gracias Kurt por preguntar si estaba bien después de la clase de hoy.-**

el chico se levantó de su asiento **-era gimnasia, Rachel. No importa.-**

Ella frunció el ceño. **-¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?-**

Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla.** -Yo sólo...tú y tu familia, Rachel, creen que pueden hacer, cualquier cosa, Incluso Quinn lo cree ahora-**

**-De qué estás hablando?-**

**-Dejas que la gente simplemente caiga a tus pies...te digo que el señor Schuester me asusta y tú me dejas solo con él-** respondió con tristeza. -**quiero decir... es enserio Rachel? ¿Puede ser tan obvio?-**

**-Kurt, realmente no creo que.- **

el chico negó con la cabeza. **-No importa lo que creas, importa cómo me siento yo, y simplemente ignoras eso, y es una mierda, lo siento. Sólo necesito un tiempo para estar enfadado, déjame en paz, Rachel.-**

Ella frunció el ceño después de que el chico se fue. Este día realmente apestaba.

* * *

Santana salió al estacionamiento en frente de la escuela. Así como predijo Britt, Quinn estaba esperándola allí. frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Brittany había estado en lo cierto: Quinn no escaparía.

**-Hola-** dijo casualmente.

**-Hola-** respondió la rubia con aire de suficiencia.

Santana frunció el ceño, había una mancha rojiza en la parte posterior del uniforme de Quinn. Antes de poder hacer una pregunta, una de sus personas menos favoritas repentinamente estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

-**Hola Shitney-** dijo con una sonrisa.

Whitney frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

**-ya que soy la novia de tu hermano y una chica mayor que tú, me debes más respeto, nunca se sabe lo que yo sé, y las ventajas que tengo-**, dijo Whitney arqueando la ceja

**-Vete, Richards-** respondió Quinn molesta, estaba exhausta. lanzar pelotas a niños de once años era una tarea agotadora.

**-Oh, cierto **_**capitana,**\- Whitney silbó. _**-Ya que nos has honrado con tu presencia, claramente voy a seguir tus órdenes.-**

**-Lárgate Richards-** Santana exclamó. **-Ella sigue siendo tu lider.-**

**-Corrección-** murmuró. **-En realidad no, no ha estado en ninguna práctica, y si lo esta, no hace mucho. Por lo tanto, en la mayoría no es, supuestamente, la lider. Además, se está quedando en casa de mi novio. Así que _capitána,_ dime otra vez que me vaya-**

Quinn miró y sonrió. negó con la cabeza. **-Largate, Richards.-**

Santana agitó su brazo en señal de frustración. **-Como ella dijo, vete, calma tus bolas señora Shitney. saca tu trasero y alejate de aquí. ¿Y sabes qué? mi hermano nunca te llamó su ''novia''. ¿Y sabes por qué?-** no esperó una respuesta. **-Eres un idiota desesperada y no es tu novio por eso, él sólo te ve como una compañera de mierda a largo plazo-** se burló. **-Y en segundo lugar Quinn es tu Lider porque ella puede hacer esto.-**

La morena dejó caer su bolsa, corrió e hizo una voltereta doble completa y otra rutina, luego aterrizó perfectamente. Miró a la alta petulante que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar impresionada.

**-Podemos hacer eso y tú que tienes Shitney? todavía estás dominando las volteretas.-** Ella miró a la muchacha con disgusto.

**-¿que está sucediendo?-** oyó a su hermano preguntar.

**-tu momento es impecable-** San forzó una sonrisa

**-estaremos esperando por aquí-** interrumpió mientras prácticamente alejaba a Santana. **-Muy agresiva no crees?-**

**-Oh, gracias, Madre Teresa-** se burló. **-Y de nada.-**

**-Como sea, sabemos que no te gusta Shitney, pero aleja tus colmillos y garras lejos de ella-**

Santana frunció el ceño. **-Una vez más, estás en un buen humor. ¿Qué ondas con eso?-**

**-Tú estás en un muy _mal_ humor, que ondas con eso?-** Quinn contraatacó.

**-Touché-**

Un silencio cayó sobre ellas. la morena echó un vistazo a la chica. Finalmente, la animadora rubia rompió sus pensamientos.

**-No necesitamos tener un momento, ¿verdad?-** Quinn preguntó con un suspiro.

Santana se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a su madre para que las recogiera. Hizo una pausa y miró hacia adelante. **-No, esto es lo más cercano a un momento conmovedor, toma una fotografía, no va a durar más tiempo..-**

* * *

Noah vio a ambas chicas yendo a la orilla del estacionamiento.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** preguntó con un movimiento de cabeza envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Whitney.

**-Sólo están siendo unas tontas-** respondió con un suspiro inclinándose hacia el chico.

**-Sí, lo son-**

-**Así que Santana,-** comenzó Whitney.

-**¿Qué pasa con ella?-** el chico preguntó tensándose un poco.

Whitney se encogió de hombros. **-Nada, cariño, ella... Salió con Gavin Coleman el año pasado ¿no?-**

Noah frunció el ceño.** -Sí-** respondió con un gruñido. -**Y él era un idiota. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-sólo estoy preguntando**\- respondió, notando que estaba poniéndose molesto.

**-No preguntes, ¿de acuerdo?-**

La chica frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

**-es mi hermana. No es tu lugar.-** Se relajó y no pareció darse cuenta de la insatisfacción de Whitney con su respuesta. Él le dedicó una sonrisa. **-Todavía iremos esta noche, a la fiesta de la fogata?-** Ella asintió y se inclinó para darle un beso, la chica estaba tratando de ignorar su rechazo de sus preguntas. necesitaba a su novio. **-Perfecto, pasas por mi?-**

-**Absolutamente, niño cumpleañero-** sonrió.

Santana sintió que la bilis se le subía en la garganta mientras veía que se besaban. Su hermano podría salir con una caja de cereal y sería menos asqueroso que esto. Sintió un codazo en el brazo. Ella siguió la mirada de Quinn. Shelby saludaba con la mano desde el Range Rover.

Quinn se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento trasero. Hubo una punzada en la espalda que indicaba que algo había abierto. A la mierda los niños de once años , maldijo a medida que se detuvieron en la escuela de Rachel. miró con una punzada de culpabilidad cuando Rachel se subió con una mueca de dolor al asiento trasero con ella y Santana. La cabeza de la niña estaba agachada y estaba prácticamente en silencio. la morenita llegó detrás de ella por su cinturón de seguridad e hizo una mueca.

**-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-** Noah preguntó desde el asiento delantero.

**-no molestes-** Quinn lo regañó. Ella extendió y agarró el cinturón de seguridad para Rachel. Sin embargo, la chica la miró con frustración y agarró la hebilla ella misma.

**-lo tengo Q-**

Santana no prestó atención al intercambio hasta el final, su mente estaba en otra parte.

**-¿Estás bien, bicho?-** le preguntó

**-Estoy bien San-** susurró la niña volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

la animadora morena la estudió por un momento, sabiendo que no estaba bien, pero sabía que iba retomarlo en casa. Se volvió hacia la ventana y dejó que su mente vagara.

El resto de la noche pareció deslizarse en un incómodo silencio distraído.

después de la cena, los ojos de todos parecían estar centrados del uno al otro. Quinn miró a Rachel con precaución y Rachel buscó a Noah respuestas de su mal humor. Noah miró continuamente a Santana, la cual finalmente estaba viendo a la rubia. Shelby observó a los niños con cuidado alrededor en su búsqueda de respuestas a sus días. Su propia mente todavía estaba atrapada en la reunión de la mañana.

Santana se sentó en la barra y empezó su tarea, sólo quería que este día terminara. Por lo tanto, eligió la tarea que requeria más capacidad intelectual. Necesitaba no pensar en las cosas que confesó en el vestuario, o a la persona que le confesó. suspiró. Tampoco podía pensar en el beso que se habían intercambiado, no era esa persona. Mientras trataba de disfrutar de las palabras de su libro de texto, no podía escapar de las palabras de Britt que todavía resonaban en su cabeza. _Aprobación. esa era la aprobación que Britt necesitaba?_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

golpeó el lápiz en sus libros. Aceptación. Ella no era gay. No había manera. Si lo fuera...Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron. No iba a dejar que Hiram hiciera eso, Él ya había arruinado todo. No iba a dejar su forma de vida y sobre todo su futuro que amaba. Lo que le había hecho no iba a destruirla...verdad? Santana echó un vistazo a Rachel, que parecía más bien de mal humor, estaba extrañamente tranquila y casi se veía triste. Creó una nota mental para hablar con ella más tarde, la morena mayor pensó. Por mucho que amaba a Rachel, lo que Hiram hizo penetró la forma y todo el ser de Rachel. Él había alterado drásticamente a la niña que se suponía debía ser hoy en día. Sin embargo, con Santana, sólo dejó una profunda herida que no sanaba. Fue criada por dos padres muy abiertos y liberales y sabía en su corazón que su madre amaría aún así, si hubiera nacido con un ala de avestruz y la cabeza de una jirafa. todo lo que la sacudía y le daba miedo era: las charlas y los susurros, pero aún más dolorosamente, estaba preocupada por lo que ser gay significaría por y para ella. Requeriría a abrirse a los sentimientos honestos que simplemente la asustaban de sólo pensarlo. No estaba preparada para ser gay. Simplemente nunca fue la forma en que planeó que sucediera. No había duda en su mente de que ella se preocupaba por Britt, pero no estaba dispuesto a amar y, ciertamente, no está lista para ser amada. no iba a hacer sentimientos, Santana Corcoran dejaría esos sentimientos por un largo tiempo. No es tan fácil sólo amar, en las películas para mujeres mienten, no se trata de un largo discurso de aceptar quién eres y basura. era una batalla constante, una que Santana no estaba lista o incluso dispuestos a luchar.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. se puso de pie para contestarlo.

**-No, estás castigada, siéntate-** Shelby respondió levantándose de su asiento, donde estaba ayudando a Noah con su trabajo.

**-Todavía puedo ir con Whitney a la pelicula ¿no?-** \- preguntó el chico mientras Shelby cogió el teléfono.

Ella agitó su mano hacia él con un movimiento de cabeza y cogió el teléfono. -**Hola?-** Santana miró con el ceño fruncido cuando su madre entró a la otra habitación con el teléfono, pero todavía podía oír las respuestas de su madre. **-Sí ... Sí, bien sé que mi hija y yo...Sí ... Estaré hablando con ella ... .. Bien, Gracias.-**

Santana sentía los ojos en ella. miró a Rachel que estaba observándola con ojos acusadores, preguntándole lo que había hecho. La niña mayor, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**-Rachel-** Shelby la llamó con preocupación y sorpresa.** -¿Puedes venir a hablar en la otra habitación, por favor?-**

La niña más pequeña se levantó de la silla. Santana notó por primera vez que Rachel esta algo nerviosa.

**-Qué pasa?- **Preguntó la morena rápidamente.

**-no es asunto tuyo San**\- respondió la madre **-Rachel, entra aquí, por favor.-**

Quinn no podía controlar su corazón que latía rápidamente en su pecho.

**-No, mamá-** dijo San de pie. **-Esta es mi preocupación. Ven aquí, Rach.-**

**-Rachel, entra aquí, por favor-** de nuevo dijo la madre. **-San, lo digo en serio. Déjame hablar con Rachel- **

**-Descubre por qué ella está haciendo una mueca-** la morena silbó.

Quinn tenía la sensación de aprensión en su pecho. Shelby no creía en golpear a sus hijos ¿no? Ella, Puck y Santana se silenciaron y aún su respiración para que pudieran escuchar la conversación en la otra habitación.

**-Fue la señora Marks en el teléfono-** la mujer Corcoran comenzó. **-¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó en la clase de gimnasia hoy?-**

la rubia apenas podía ver, la cara de Rachel, pero vio el ceño niña negando con la cabeza.

Shelby continuó.** -Al parecer, Jeanie llegó a casa con un ojo negro, le dijo a su madre que le tiraste una pelota en la cara.-**

la animadora rubia se quedó helado. _Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!_ cerró los ojos en señal de frustración. Oyó la voz de pánico de Rachel desde la otra habitación. **-yo no lo hice, mamá. Te juro! no lo hice!-**

**-Rach, sabemos que no hiciste esto. tú, literalmente, no puedes hacerle daño a una mosca-** manifesto la morena animadora suavemente, sentada al lado de la niña.

**-San-** dijo Shelby con el ceño fruncido. **-Te pedí que esperaras en la cocina.-**

**-Técnicamente, no lo hiciste Rach-** Santana la desafió. Su madre le lanzó una mirada. **-Necesito saber.-**

Quinn observaba desde la cocina como Shelby eligió su batalla.

**-que ha pasado hoy, Rach?-**

**-Nada-** murmuró. **-solo ... Jugamos balón prisionero.-**

**-Odias ese juego-** mumuró San. **-incluso no podías jugar al fútbol con la liga para niños cuando tenías cinco años, cuando los otros niños te preguntaron que les pasaras el balón, tú creíste que te perseguían por lo que recogiste el balón y corriste en la otra dirección... a ti no te gusta ese juego.-**

Noah se dio cuenta de algo. Sintió una punzada de culpa porque nunca estaba en el extremo de recepción; había sido el chico lanzando las pelotas.

**-Rachel, elegiste jugar ¿no?-** Noah preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

Quinn asomó la cabeza por la esquina. Rachel estaba mirando sus manos, se veía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. **-Mamá-** dijo Noah con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. **-Mira su espalda.-**

Rachel se puso de pie y se alejó.** -No.-**

**-Noah, ¿qué está pasando?-** respondió la madre

**-El entrenador Carter permite que los niños que no quieren jugar se sienten durante balón prisionero, pero tienen que ser golpeados por los demás-** explicó el chico. **-Es divertido para todos menos para los niños que no quieren jugar.-**

**-Disculpa, que?-** Shelby replicó aumentando de volumen su voz

**-Lo digo en serio, todos lanzan pelotas al niño que no quiera jugar.-**

La madre Corcoran miró a sus hijos en estado de shock.

**-Rachel, ven aquí-** manifestó su hermana mayor llegando a ella.

**-Es sólo balón prisionero...sólo es...un juego...no toqué a Jeanie y... Es sólo un juego.-** salieron sus palabras apresuradas.

**-_Lo es?-_** Quinn preguntó

La familia la miró y la rubia juró que Santana entrecerró los ojos.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y continuó. Hubo un pánico claro en su pecho. **-no sé por qué Jeanie te diría eso, no la toqué.-**

**-Espera un minuto, Jeanie Marks, esa chica no es la que le pusiste paletas chupadas dentro de su mochila?-** Preguntó Santana.

Miró a su hermana mayor en estado de shock, cada vez que pensaba que su hermana no estaba escuchando, al parecer si..

**-Sí, pero eso no importa**\- respondió la niña finalmente mirando a San en estado de shock. **-No quiero hablar de ello.-**

**-Rachel, ven aquí,-** dijo Shelby dándose cuenta de que su hija menor estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y entrar en pánico. **-está bien, sólo dínos lo que pasó.-** Su voz era suave como ella le tendió los brazos.

**-No es nada. Sólo un juego divertido-**

Quinn sintió una llamarada de ira en su pecho, sacudió la cabeza y fingió concentrarse en su tarea.

**-¿Qué sabes tú, Quinn?-** la morena repentinamente la llamó.

**-Nada-** respondió.** -¿Por qué iba yo a saber algo?-**

Rachel alargó la mano y tiró de Santana de nuevo a la conversación. **-Ella no sabe nada. ¿Podemos dejar esto, por favor?-**

La desesperación de Rachel era triste pasado. Quinn podía ver que sus ojos brillaban, se estaba enfadando. Noah se arrodilló frente a ella y le cogió las manos.** -no quisiste jugar, ¿no es así? Así que todos te tiraron de vuelta todas esas pelotas, ¿no? Dejanos ver, Rach.-**

la niña lo negó y empujó a su hermano. **-Fue sólo un juego. No es gran cosa.-**

**-Si no es para tanto, echemos un vistazo para ver si estás bien, no debes de regresar de la clase de gimnasia con moretones- **dijo Shelby alcanzándola

**-No-** respondió alejándose.** -Estoy bien, no es gran cosa, estoy bien. No me trates como una bebé!-**

**-Rach, ven aquí,-** su hermana intentó de nuevo, Todos ellos no querían agarrarla, entraba en pánico si alguien la agarraba. Tenían que hacerlo bien.

**-No, por favor, sólo olvidenlo, estoy bien, No toqué a Jeanie.-** Sus lágrimas fueron cayendo ahora.

**-Rachel, cariño, no estamos enojados contigo-** replicó Shelby suavemente. **-sólo déjame ver-**

la niña luchó y miró a su familia, sabía que estaba atrapada. No podía salir de esto, sabía que tenía que ceder. Siempre lo hacía. Shelby vio como su hija menor cedió y se sentó con la espalda hacia Shelby mientras ella se miró las manos. Santana le tomó las manos. Shelby dio un grito cuando vio los moretones en la espalda de la niña.

**-Que pasó?-** Preguntó Shelby. **-El entrenador Carter permite esto?**

Rachel se apartó. **-Estoy bien. Por favor, es sólo un juego. Eso es todo.-**

Quinn sintió su sangre hervir. Algo sobre oír a Rachel así por millonésima vez rompió su paciencia. la recordó haber visto atacada en un mar de pelotas. -**Es una gran cosa, Rachel!-** No se dio cuenta de que había gritado, hasta que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

La familia la miró. Rachel estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos. **-Por favor-** rogó. **-Por favor no lo hagas.-**

**¿De qué está hablando, Quinn?-**

Rachel la miró, las lágrimas caían de nuevo. **-lo prometiste.-**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Rachel miró a Quinn, las lágrimas caían sin control, prometió que no diría nada sobre los huevos o el pescado, podía ver a través de sus lágrimas los ojos de la rubia. La desaprobación. Ella lo había prometido. la niña sintió una nueva oleada de lágrimas llegar. Sus respiraciones enganchadas en su pecho por la realidad de la situación expuesta, había sido tan cuidadosa al asegurarse de que su familia no supiera lo que pasó en la escuela, su familia la compadecía; Todavía siquiera era Halloween y la intimidación ya había comenzado. tenía la esperanza de que a la gente le agradara este ciclo del año escolar. Tal vez la gente le agradarían más si supieran que Noah anotó el touchdown de la victoria o Santana llevó a las Cheerios a un Campeonato Nacional. Sin embargo, sus profesores no le agradaban a ella y sus compañeros creían que era una perdedora para ser asociada con ellos. confió en Quinn y ahora sabía que la confianza que ella invirtió se había perdido. La rubia debió deducir de este último incidente durante gimnasia, que Rachel mintió y planeó todo.

**¿Qué le prometiste?** Preguntó Santana.

Las lágrimas de Rachel seguían mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

**-Cariño, necesitas calmarte-** susurró Shelby arrodillándose junto a su hija tratando de reconfortarla. Los moretones que cubrían su espalda parecía que palpitaban. Pero el palpitar de la niña era excesivo.

los ojos llorosos de Rachel aún estaban bloqueados con los de la rubia, creyó que ella no la veía como una niña. pero, ella lo hizo y lo que es peor, Quinn vio que era débil, y que no podría manejarlo. Los oscuros ojos de la Rachel se posaron en su familia. Sus miradas irradiaban preocupación. dolía. no necesitaba su preocupación, había sido protegida durante toda su vida, ella quería que la dejaran ir.

Quinn vio el pánico y la angustia en los ojos de Rachel. Tenía las mejillas rojas y lágrimas. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando ella, pero en ese momento, nunca se sintió más cerca de la pequeña niña. Y también, en ese momento, nunca aceptó lo equivocada que había estado. nunca nadie la había mirado en la forma en que Rachel la miraba en ese momento. Rachel creyó en Quinn y ella había dejado a la pequeña chica abajo. En el calor del momento, cuando pensó en cada niño tras niño que golpeó en la cara con un balón prisionero, creyó que había estado haciendo lo correcto, pero no fue así. En realidad sabía que había supuesto que el problema de la morena era corregible. pensó que sólo mostraría a esos chicos quién mandaba y Rachel estaría bien. pero, mirando a la destrozada chica de once años vio que las cicatrices eran profundas. No se trataba de huevos, peces muertos y pelotas, ni estaba la venganza, el bien y el mal, era mucho más grande que eso. Cuando Rachel soltó otra bocanada de aire, Quinn vio cómo realmente había empeorado las cosas.

**-Rachel-** Quinn comenzó.

Quería decirle que no iba a contar nada, quería decirle que iba a arreglarlo.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, causando que sus lágrimas cayeran más rápidamente por su rostro. **-Es sólo un juego-** respondió enojada con el ceño fruncido. **-Estoy bien. Por favor, sólo déjenme a mi tratarlo-**

Shelby se acercó a Rachel de nuevo. El pecho de la chica empeoraba, pero se apartó. **-Rachel- **

**-¿Crees que no puedo manejar cualquier cosa!- **Gritó Rachel.

**-Rachel, eso no es lo que pensamos-** dijo Santana tomando suavemente un paso hacia su hermana.

La Corcoran más joven retrocedió. **-No-** exclamó entre dientes con las lágrimas cayendo todavía y su respiración agitada. **ee-estoy bien. Déjeme ... Estoy bien.-**

Quinn dio un paso adelante muy a su propia vacilación personal. Rachel la vio y la miró con lágrimas de frustración.** -¿Cómo pudiste? confiaba en ti.-** Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de contener sus lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos con Quinn.** -Sólo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar! No tiene por qué ser gran cosa! Te lo dije!-**

**-Cariño, esto es una gran cosa. No puedes llegar a casa de la escuela con moretones-** respondió Shelby con sus manos en alto en señal de rendición, tratando de tomar su hija, sabiendo que tenía que calmarse.

las respiraciones de Rachel se pusieron mas pesadas, se las arregló para recuperar el aliento, pero apenas lo hizo. **-Nnnn-no!-** Miró a Quinn. **-Te dije que iban a reaccionar de forma exagerada!-**

La mirada de Santana esquivó de Quinn a Rachel. _¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?_

**-Yo no lo hice-** Quinn negó con la cabeza lentamente, también visiblemente molesta. **-no sabía que era tan malo.-**

Rachel siguió con su pecho arqueado, pero su cara cayó.** -Qqq-¿qué quieres decir? Te lo dije... Ttt- te dije que ..** \- Un entendimiento se posó en su cara y negó con la cabeza con furia señalando a sus espaldas. **-Nn-no, se ve peor de lo que es, se los prometo.-**

Quinn miró a Rachel. No vio el ceño confundido de Santana o los preocupados ojos de Puck. No oyó las súplicas de Shelby para que Rachel se calmara. Simplemente en ese momento, Quinn sabía que tenía que convencer a la niña de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era aceptable. Al escuchar las súplicas de un niño haciendo eco en el mismo tono y desesperación, en la que ella en silencio se susurró a sí misma, rompió algo en la rubia que no podía comprender, pero nunca se había sentido así tan profundamente.** -No lo es, se ve y es peor-**

Rachel en ese momento sabía que no podía quedarse allí, ya no podía estar en esta conversación. observó a su familia una vez más y luego salió corriendo.

Shelby miró a su hija salir de la habitación. Mierda, pensó para sí misma. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Se volvió hacia Quinn y respiró hondo.

**-Espera aquí-** dijo tratando de ocultar su ira. **-Vamos a hablar en unos minutos.-** salió de la habitación

Quinn vio después a Rachel con confusión y pesar. De repente Santana estuvo en su línea de visión.

**-¿Qué diablos sabes?-** su cara estaba helada pero sus ojos mostraban desconcierto y preocupación.

negó con la cabeza. **-No es mi historia que contar.-**

**-no es una broma- **respondió la morena con una rara muestra de vulnerabilidad. **-Ella está herida y te dijo algo importante, tú no dijiste nada.-**

La rubia apretó su mandíbula. **-No me preguntes a mí, tú pregúntale a ella-**

**-Bueno, no está de ánimos para compartirlo en este momento-** Santana replicó.

**-chicas!-** Puck exclamó

Los tres se miraron cuando hubo un golpe. Una puerta. **-Mierda-** soltó la morena, conocía ese sonido. Era el sonido del armario debajo de las escaleras.

**-Rachel?-** Shelby la llamó. **-Cariño, por favor sal-**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los tres se quedaron mirando la puerta que Rachel se metió. Santana recordó la última vez en la que su hermana se encerró bajo las escaleras. No le había ido bien.

**-Noah?- **la madre llamó de repente. Había urgencia en su voz, lo cual hizo que el chico se moviera rápidamente.

Santana se tragó un poco de su ansiedad mientras observaba a su hermano yendo con su madre. Se volvió hacia Quinn. **-No sé lo que tú sabes, pero tienes que decírmelo.-** buscó los ojos de la rubia. **-no puede manejarlo como ella lo piensa-**

la rubia entrecerró los ojos. **-Ella es más dura que tú, dale créditos-**

La morena se burló.** -lo sé mejor que nadie. Sin duda mejor que tú.-**

Se miraron la una a la otra. las dos estaban inseguras de lo que esperaban de ambas, pero se negaron a rendirse. Sin embargo, en ese momento Santana buscaba respuestas, estaba dispuesta a ceder. lo necesitaba. Era Rachel y su hermana valía más que su orgullo. Ella ya había sufrido bastante.

**-por favor**,**yo no ruego, pero es Rachel y ..**.-la miró con el ceño fruncido. **-Necesito saber. Por favor.-**

Quinn observó. Ella no era la Santana que conocía o incluso cerca de la que creía conocer. La realidad del impacto de lo que le había sucedido a la familia y lo que el bullying significaba en ese punto nunca fue más claramente evidente. Podía oír voces apagadas desde el vestíbulo y los sollozos de Rachel.

**-no me corresponde a mi decirlo-** respondió con sorprendente sinceridad.

Santana sacudió la cabeza. **-Ya sabemos que algo sucedió. Y lo voy a averiguar.- **Ella dio un paso más cerca de ella. **-La única razón por la que estoy alejándome de ti es porque ella me necesita. No hemos terminado-**

* * *

El armario debajo de las escaleras apenas podía llamarse un armario. medía cerca de cuatro pies de ancho y seis pies de largo. Cuando Shelby era niña, ella y su hermana jugaban en el armario constantemente. Había sido una fuente de alegría; pero, desde que heredó la vieja casa de sus padres, el armario no era más que la ruina de su existencia solía encontrar consuelo en ese pequeño espacio, pero ahora Rachel lo hacia . Y era un lugar donde la madre Corcoran tenía más dificultades de sacarla

..

_Shelby siguió a una Santana de 10 años a la puerta principal._ _Habían estado haciendo mandados por la próxima temporada de vacaciones._ _Melanie era la niñera de Noah y Rachel._ _la madre podía ver la mirada ansiosa en el rostro de su hija mayor._

_**-Estamos en casa!-** __Shelby gritó mientras ella ayudaba a entrar a Santana a la casa al tiempo que tenia unas cuantas bolsas grandes en sus manos y de comida en la otra._

_**-Oh, Dios mío! Gracias a Dios! Dios, me alegro de que hayas vuelto-** exclamó Melanie sin aliento._

_**-acabas de decir tres veces Dios,** **s**_**_uenas como una idiota.- _**_replicó la niña__ con el ceño fruncido._

**-**_**Santana, no seas grosera-** respondió Shelby dejando los artículos en la escalera principal._ **-_tu abuela__ Pierce aún está con Noah en la practica? Llevas a solas con Rachel durante aproximadamente una hora?-_**

_Melanie Pierce era nueva en en el mundo de las niñeras por lo que los Pierces decidieron con Shelby que la adolescente pudiera cuidar si sólo Mary Pierce también estuviera disponible._ _Ella y la mujer mayor se suponia que verían a los niños hasta que Noah tuviera que ir a la práctica del hockey._ _los examenes permitieron a __Melanie tener tiempos de niñera en solitario sin ser responsable sin fin para los niños._

_Shelby tomó su abrigo y agarró el de Santana antes de que la niña lo tirara en el sofá donde ella tendía a arrojar la mayoría de las cosas, con tal de que no fuera al armario._

**_-¿Dónde está Rach?-_**

_Melanie hizo una mueca._ **-**_**Esa es la cosa-** comenzó la adolescente._

_Santana endureció su rostro, __empujó Melanie en el estómago causando a la chica caer unos pocos pasos atrás._ **-_Qué quieres decir?- _**_exclamó la pequeña morena._

_la adolescente se contuvo antes de que cayera al suelo_

_Shelby agarró a su hija._ **-_Hey, hey! San, que hablamos de empujar?-_** _La madre sostuvo a su hija y continuó con su voz aún calmada._ **-_No está bien, toma una respiración, cuando estés lista pide disculpas por favor-_** _Santana cedió._ _Su rostro se relajó y se inclinó hacia el lado de su madre._ _Shelby dio una sonrisa de triunfo._ _Empujar a otros y apoyándose en su lado, sabía que habían recorrido un largo camino en estos últimos años._ _Ella ya no le estaba tirando lámparas a Shelby y lo más importante extraños que miraban Rachel. __Explicar los frascos rotos de encurtidos al gerente de la tienda había sido la experiencia más desastrosa y costosa en muchos niveles._

**_-Melanie, Rachel esta en la casa?-_** _Preguntó Shelby._

**_-Sí, umm-_**

_La mujer continuó._ **-_¿Esta herida?-_**

**_-No pero-_**

**_-¿Sabes dónde esta aquí en la casa?-_**

**_-Por supuesto, pero-_**

**_-Esta algo roto?-_**

_la adolescente frunció el ceño._ **-_No.-_**

_**-¿alguien te llamó?-** __Shelby preguntó más en seria._ _Sintió a Santana mirando hacia su lado, se acercó __más cerca a ella._

**_-No, nadie-_** _Melanie se dio cuenta de que dejando a la mujer continuar tendría el permiso para hablar._

**_-¿alguien llegó?-_**

_La chica negó con la cabeza._ **-_Nadie. Además yo nunca dejo entrar a nadie.-_**

**_-¿ella tiene dificultades para respirar?-_**

_Melanie asintió frenéticamente._ **-_no quería utilizar el nebulizador, estaba a punto de llamarte cuando oí que corrió- _**

_Shelby dio un pequeño suspiro._ **-_Dónde está?-_**

_la adolescente hizo una mueca._ **_-__Está bajo las escaleras.-_**

_La madre se volteó detrás de ella y se arrodilló delante de la puerta pequeña._ _No había oído a su bebé llorar desde que habían estado hablando._ _Cualquier silencio en la casa siempre era preocupante._

**_-Rachel?-_ **_la llamó mientras abría la puerta._

_**-Mami?-** __su hija de cinco años, susurró._ _Su inhalación había sido enmascarada por la puerta y estaba expuesta a los oídos de Shelby._

**_-Hey, bicho, sal, ok?-_** _Santana habló con voz suave mientras se arrodillaba junto a su madre, la cual__ dio a su hija una sonrisa antes de volver a Rachel, que apenas podía verla, metida en el espacio pequeño debajo de las escaleras._

_la niña hizo una mueca y comenzó a llorar de nuevo._ **-_¿tu me gritarías si es-estuviera enferma?-_**

_Shelby sacudió la cabeza con una risita._ **-_No, bicho, nunca. ¿Por qué dices eso?-_** _preguntó mirando a Melanie interrogativamente._

_**-Ella vio una pelicula hoy...** respondió la chica Melanie con una mueca._

_la madre cerró los ojos por un momento y se volvió a la niña._ **_-cariño, ven aquí por favor,y hablaremos sobre esa película._**

_Rachel se salió lentamente y miró a su madre._ _Su rostro bañado de lágrimas rompió el corazón de Shelby, e__xtendió sus brazos pequeños._ _Todo lo que necesitaba era a su mamá._ _S__helby dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la niña caminó hacia ella, __la sostuvo en sus brazos, y permitió que su abrazo le transmitiera a su hija que iba a estar bien..._

* * *

Shelby se apoyó contra la puerta y pudo oír a su hija. Esto era mucho peor que cuando habían dejado que accidentalmente viera esa película antigua. Esta vez Rachel estaba herida.

**-Cariño, por favor sal para que podamos hablar-** Shelby animó.

**-Nnnn-** Rachel ni siquiera podía decir palabras porque estaba muy abarrotada

dio un suspiro. **-Bicho, ya sea que salgas o yo voy a entrar allí-**

**-Nnnno-** volvió a gritar.

Rachel era joven de muchas maneras y mayor en otras tantas. su niña le ofrecía su agitación y confusión, pero también una visión creativa y única. Sin embargo, su mayor lucha fue la incertidumbre que se había sentido en su entorno y la aprehensión que invocaba. Los tres hijos de Shelby trataban su pérdida de manera diferente, todo de forma esporádica, pero de manera diferente. Noah y Santana fueron imprudentes y veces lo veía venir, y otras veces no. a pesar, ocho años después permitió a Shelby poder traerlos de vuelta a ella, en su mayor parte...aunque, Rachel lo fue más drástico. Cuando esa seguridad era alejada, la niña de once años , se retiraba aún más en gran medida que sus otros dos hijos. A veces, incluso después de casi ocho años de estabilidad, Rachel todavía cuestionaba a la gente a su alrededor. Necesitaba recordarlo constante. Su ansiedad le obligaba a retirarse. Cuando ella se sentía abrumada necesitaba sentirse segura de nuevo.

Shelby se movió en el armario. Ella no era una gran persona, pero arrastrarse en el pequeño espacio la hacía sentir como una gigante. Rachel estaba metida en la esquina más pequeña debajo de la escalera.

**-Rach, vamos, por favor, no puedes hablarme así. Sé que hace daño a tu pecho-** respondió la mujer tranquilamente cuando alcanzó su mano y trató de no golpear su cabeza.

**-de-déjame en paaaz-** respondió adentrándose más en el armario.

**-lo haré una vez que utilices el neb, necesitas salir, esa es tu única opción.-**

la morena negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda a su madre. Shelby sintió una punzada atravesándola. Ella no era lo que su hija necesitaba ahora, ya no tenía cinco años, no podía arreglar la situación con un abrazo. A pesar de la falta de una solución, la Corcoran más joven luchaba por respirar bajo el hueco de la escalera. Shelby necesitaba sacarla de allí.

Ella miró por encima del hombro.** -Noah?-** lo llamó.

**-Nooo, Nnno- **exclamó la morena

-**Rach, vas a salir de este armario y utilizar el nebulizador-** habló la madre severamente.

Noah volteó en la esquina y Shelby maniobró fuera del espacio. A pesar de que era más grande que ella, con su alta figura y sus fuertes hombros, tenía más fuerza, el chico sería capaz de sacarla del armario mucho más fácil que haciéndolo Shelby. apenas tuvo que levantar la mirada a su hijo.

**-la tengo-** dijo metiéndose en el armario. **-Vamos bicho-** le oyó decir suavemente.

**-Nnn-noah!-** Gritó

Shelby escuchó pasos detrás de ella y vio a Santana. **-¿podrías traer el neb por favor?-** dijo rápidamente, la morena asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras para prepararlo.

Noah salió del armario con Rachel en sus brazos, todavía estaba llorando y golpeando su hombro con el puño, pero no hacía mucho más.

**-Rach, mírame-** dijo Shelby con su voz calmada. los ojos de la chica pasaron a mirar a su madre desde el hombro de Noah. -**No voy a pelear contigo, te dejaré en paz una vez que utilices el nebulizador pero no vamos a pelear sobre ello.**

Rachel suspiró, pero se suavizó en el hombro de Noah y miró a su madre. Shelby podía verla tranquila , pero no sin una mueca.

**-Quinn-** Shelby la llamó **-ven arriba con nosotros, por favor..-**

la rubia siguió a la familia lentamente por las escaleras, murmuró que iba a esperar en su habitación. Shelby asintió e hizo contacto visual con la chica.

**-estaré allí en algunos minutos-** Shelby asintió.

Santana puso la máscara sobre el rostro de Rachel y encendió la máquina. Rachel empezó a protestar ante la visión de la máscara. Shelby disparó a su hija una mirada. la morenita cruzó las manos y miró a su regazo tratando de evitar los ojos de todos.

Un bocinazo interrumpió el silencio. **-es Whitney-** respondió tranquilo, sentado en la cama de Rachel. La niña se apartó de él. **-Hey, ****Rach.-**

** -Vete, Noah,-** dijo debajo de la máscara con la espalda frente a él. Ella se volvió hacia él bruscamente. Con los ojos cansados ella dijo: **-no tenías que haberles dicho sobre lo de balón prisionero.-**

**-Rach-** el chico inició de nuevo.

**-vete-** respondió Rachel con lágrimas

Noah la miró con confusión. _¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Dónde estaba la Rachel que conocía?_

Shelby se arrodilló frente a Rachel que intentó apartarse de ella otra vez, pero la madre le sostuvo la mirada con suavidad. **-Entiendo que estés enojada y lamento que te sientas traicionada, pero eso no significa que se te permita ser grosera. Te prometí que te dejaríamos en paz y lo haremos, pero Santana se sentará aquí contigo, y-** miró a los ojos a su hija mayor. **-Ella no te preguntará nada. ¿Entendido?-**

Rachel asintió y volvió a mirar hacia sus manos.

**-Noah, ve a divertirte con Whitney.-**

el chico observó a Rachel por última vez. Shelby cogió una mirada en sus ojos que la hizo querer atraparlo, pero, él salió de la habitación con pasos de gigante. Miró a sus hijas y le dio a Santana otra mirada de advertencia antes de salir por el pasillo rápidamente.

**-Noah**\- ella lo llamó. se volteó y dio un resoplido mientras se ponía su chaqueta, la madre vio la angustia en sus ojos. **-Rach no está enojada contigo-**

**-Lo sé-** respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.** -Está bien. No me importa.-**

-**Ve a divertirte en tu película**, **y compórtate en el cine por favor, te quiero aquí a las once-**

el chico asintió y se alejó.

* * *

Shelby oyó el golpe de la puerta delantera, su hijo ya se había marchado. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de Quinn. La chica estaba frente a la ventana.

-**Qué pasó?-** Preguntó mientras se sentaba

la animadora podía oír la tensión en su voz.

**-yo no te lo tengo que contar-** la rubia respondió sin mirar a la mujer.

**-Entiendo eso, pero necesito saber lo que tú sabes-**

Shelby suspiró y miró al techo y luego por encima, entonces notó un toque de sangre en la parte posterior del uniforme de Quinn.

**-que ha pasado hoy, Quinn?-** Shelby preguntó de pie y agarrando el gran camisón de Quinn y entregándosela . **-ve al baño y cámbiate que necesitamos limpiar tu espalda.-** Miró a la chica que sólo le devolvió la mirada y luego de nuevo a la camisa de dormir.** -Quiero respuestas, Quinn, y las quiero ahora.-**

La calma de la mujer, incluso la voz, eran tan amenazantes, como los gritos de su padre. la animadora se levantó y cogió su maleta.

Shelby alejó la maleta de ella y la miró** -Eso no fue lo que dije.-** Extendió el camisón. -**Ahora ve a cambiarte.-**

La rubia suspiró y entró al baño, alcanzó a cerrar la puerta y Shelby la atrapó, estaba a espaldas de ella, pero Quinn todavía podía imaginar su cara. **-La privacidad es un privilegio. Puerta abierta-**

Q se volteó y trató de cambiar su uniforme tan rápidamente como fue posible, se volvió hacia la puerta y vio una mirada de sí misma en el espejo. frunció el ceño y se dirigió al dormitorio. Su espontaneidad temeraria nunca había sido conjurada con tanto remordimiento como lo hacía en este momento. La incertidumbre de sus acciones antes se trataron de una manera dura por su embargo, Shelby era un caballo de un color diferente. Quinn no sabía qué esperar o cómo reaccionar. A pesar de todos los cambios, se dio cuenta de que su conciencia se estaba volviendo más fuerte en su cabeza en lugar del silencio que normalmente estaba. Ya no era complaciente y silenciosa.

Permitió que la mujer limpiara sus heridas no porque ella quería, sino porque sabía que ya estaba en problemas. A pesar de que en su cabeza, sabía que no iba a permitir que Shelby la golpearla, ella todavía tenía pesadez en su pecho. todavía lo esperaba. eso había sido la única cosa constante en su vida.

Shelby miró la espalda de la chica y dejó que el silencio asentara su ansiedad, estaba enfadada, pero cuanto más consideraba la situación, no le sorprendió el comportamiento compulsivo al que estaba acostumbrada. No sólo en sus propios hijos, si no con los niños con los que trabajaba. Era un mecanismo de supervivencia. Ella sabía en su corazón de corazones que el pobre juicio personal de Quinn significaba que ella estaba aceptando su hija menor, en lo más mínimo, como alguien en quien confiar y proteger. Podía ver su lucha a pesar de que su rostro mostraba otra cosa

**-Esto no cambia nada, Quinn -**Shelby respondió limpiando suavemente la herida.** -Todavía me preocupo por ti y todavía te quiero. y no quiero que te vayas, eso no quiere decir que no espere que vas a cometer errores. ustedes pueden tener sus secretos, pero no los que son perjudiciales. No espero que seas adulto. No lo voy a permitir. Es mi trabajo hacer estas cosas, no el tuyo.-** Ella respiró hondo. -**¿Qué promesa hizo Rachel contigo?-**

Quinn se quedó en silencio.

**-Q-** Shelby advirtió.

**-¿Sabes con que lidia Rachel en la escuela?-** Su pregunta salió más brusca de lo previsto.

**-Sé que es difícil para ella, pero no me esperaba esto-** respondió honestamente. -**y todavía no sé lo que esto conlleva-**

Quinn hizo una mueca cuando Shelby puso el desinfectante. La madre continuó. **-Es lo que sucedió con Rachel y la razón por la espalda ha abierto acontecimientos relacionados?- La niña no contestó. -Sé que sientes la necesidad de proteger a Rachel a tu propia manera-''**

**-No la protegí de nada-** interrumpió rápidamente, no la protegió sólo había cometido un error y no sabía cómo admitirlo, pero lo tenía que hacer.

Shelby asintió y se quedó observando a la rubia por un momento. miró a su alrededor y vio la mochila de Rachel escondida en el armario. las piezas se empezaban a juntar lentamente.

**-¿Dejaste la escuela hoy, para ir a la escuela de Rachel?-** La pregunta era simple, pero la cabeza de Quinn se disparó.

**-Sí-** la rápida respuesta de la chica sorprendió a ambas.

**Sue llamó y me dijo que te vio caminando por la calle cuando regresaba de la reunión-** explicó y bajó el vestido. **-terminamos, mírame, Quinn. Tenemos que hablar.-**La muchacha se volvió y miró a Shelby. **-¿Has visto algo? ¿Hiciste algo-**

**-Sí ...-** respondió mirando a otro lado.

**-Quinn, ¿te das cuenta de que no se te permite salir de la escuela?-** Preguntó Shelby. La chica miró hacia abajo. **-Estás castigada, lo estarás por un tiempo. Cheerios, Terapia, escuela, casa, nada más. Voy a hacer una hoja todos los días para que todos tus maestros la firmen, la firmarán cuando te presentes a cada clase. Si esto no funciona, o si no cumples con esta confianza, voy a ir a todas tus clases contigo.-** Quinn la miró en estado de shock. La mirada le dijo a Shelby que Quinn estaba pensando si este era el castigo por salir de la escuela y también sobre si ella tuviera miedo de lo que pasaría cuando se enterara de lo que hizo. entonces la mujer Corcoran continuó con más suavidad. **-Estás a salvo en esta casa, Q. Yo nunca te haría daño de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, ya te encuentras en un montón de problemas. Ahora, ¿por qué la mochila de Rachel esta en tu armario y por qué Jeanie Marks tiene un ojo negro? -**

Quinn observó su armario y juntó sus manos en su regazo. El corazón le latía, no estaba segura de cómo decirlo. Varias palabras confusas se juntaban en la punta de su lengua. Finalmente, dos palabras salieron.

**-Lo siento-** respondió mirándola

**-¿por ser atrapada o por lo que hiciste que todavía no me has dicho?-**

frunció el ceño. **-Lo siento por Rachel.-**

**-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-** advirtió. **-Necesito que me digas exactamente lo que sabes y lo que hiciste hoy-**

Quinn la observó. Una honestidad y confianza le devolvieron la mirada y de alguna manera, la rubia comenzó su explicación.. se miró las manos cuando le dijo sobre los huevos y los peces muertos, comenzó a apretar sus manos y a bajar su voz en una mezcla de vergüenza y confusión describiendo lo que hizo en la clase de gimnasia, se negó a mirar a Shelby mientras hablaba. nunca había confesado con tal honestidad genuina en su vida, nunca se le dio una oportunidad, y se dio cuenta mientras hablaba... que nunca supo que quería mucho esa oportunidad.

**-Q-** respondió Shelby con un suspiro. **-voy preguntar otra vez. ¿Estás arrepentida de lo que hiciste o porque fuiste capturada?-**

**-Estoy ARREPENTIDA de dejar la escuela-** dijo con honestidad. ** -y lo lamento por herir a Rachel.-**

**-Mírame**\- dijo la madre con cuidado. Con temor, la chica la miró.** -intimidaste a niños, Quinn, eso no está bien.-** dio un pequeño guiño. **-Sé que piensas que estás protegiendo a Rachel, pero la violencia no se puede resolver con más violencia. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir?.-**

dio otro pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

**-Vas a pedir disculpas a la clase de gimnasia, así como una disculpa personal a Jeanie Marks-**

Quinn frunció el ceño, no era lo que ella esperaba, las disculpas eran como arrepentirse. No se arrepentía de lo que le hizo a Jeanie. Ni un poco.-**Que? No!-**

**-no te lo estoy pidiendo ni preguntando, no voy a tolerar ese comportamiento en mi casa, Quinn-**

**-Bueno, pues entonces me voy-** respondió mientras se levantaba.

-**No lo harás-** habló Shelby de pie delante de la chica.

El rostro de la rubia se endureció.** \- no voy a pedir disculpas! Rachel no se defiende, se abruma cuando Santana o Puck hacen algo estúpido, la defendí y lo hice sin que ella lo supiera! Te acabo de decir lo que hacen esos niños! lo que dicen los maestros, no se merece eso! Alguien tiene que estar ahí para ella-**

Shelby miró a la chica, la cual estaba gritando, pero estaba viendo algo diferente.

** -no entiendes! ella trata! lo único que hace es tratar de defenderse! No voy a pedir disculpas por defenderla-** negó con la cabeza. **-No.-**

La mujer miró a la animadora dando una explicación. En ese momento, Shelby se dio cuenta de que Quinn se vio a si misma en Rachel. Tal vez ella lo vio y no se dio cuenta. De cualquier manera, los instintos de la rubia estuvieron dictando sus acciones. Pelear o volar. frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Quinn necesitó más herramientas para luchar que no incluyó golpear a niños con pelotas.

**-¿Quinn, creíste que fue la única cosa que podrías haber hecho?-** La rubia la miró con confusión.

**-¿Qué?**\- preguntó a la chica.

**-¿creíste que no había otras opciones?-**

La pregunta fue simple. Sin embargo, cuando la rubia buscaba una respuesta se dio cuenta de que actuó por instinto. frunció el ceño. No había habido ninguna otra opción.

**-¿No habías estado allí?-** Shelby suspiró. **-Quinn, sé que es difícil de creer, pero a pesar de que tienes dieciséis años no significa que tengas todas las respuestas, yo debería haber tratado esto, deberías haber venido conmigo. No estoy enojada contigo sino por tus acciones, no están bien. No puedes lastimar a otras personas, aunque eso sea lo que te han enseñado.-** Recordó algo que había oído decir a Russell en un evento de la escuela años atrás ,y sabía que la declaración debió ser arraigada en la mente de Quinn como dictaba su brújula moral. **-Quinn, no se trata de "poner a la gente en su lugar" Okay? todavía es una cosa incorrecta-**

La rubia estaba empapada de las palabras de la mujer. Mientras que una pequeña porción de la chica reconoció su validez, el resto de ella, sabía que Jeanie Marks no habría dejado a Rachel sola.

Shelby vio su confusión. **-¿Quinn, si estuvieras en el lugar de Jeanie te hubieras retractado por lo de Rachel?-**

_¿Y que eran este tipo de preguntas?_ Su cerebro estaba tan sobrecargado que era agotador.

**-No-** salió de repente sorprendiendo a ambas

Su respuesta la golpeó con fuerza,frunció el ceño, Mierda. se miró las manos. Si ella fuera sido Jeanie no se habría retractado con lo de Rachel, ella habría ido tras ella con más fuerza.

**-ve a la cama, Quinn. Te has ganado ir a la cama temprano.-** se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la frente. **-Aún te amo. Te veré en la mañana..-**

* * *

Puck suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Abrió la puerta del Lexus de Whitney.

**-Hola bebé!-** saludó la chica con una sonrisa, vio el rostro de su novio e hizo un puchero.** ¿Qué pasa? -¿Santana esta siendo una perra de nuevo?-**

**-Hey-** espetó. **-Vamos a ir a esta cosa.-**

**-No estes malhumorado-** replicó Whitney. el chico continuó frunciendo el ceño.** -Ven aquí-** dijo llegando a él. Él suspiró y permitió que tomara sus labios con los de ella. Ella llegó en la parte posterior de su Lexus y le dedicó una sonrisa. **-Te he traído un regalo.-** Puck arqueó las cejas.** -Yo, por supuesto, y-** Whitney levantó una bolsa de papel de cuello largo. **-Y algunos Jack Daniels.-** Ella vio todavía su mirada triste todavía. **-Mírame-** contestó con una voz ronca. -**Olvídate de ellas, no importan. Vamos a divertirnos-**

Él la miró con ojos cansados. Todavía podía escuchar las palabras de Rachel en sus oídos, nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba herido. Desde luego, no iba a admitirlo ante su hermana. Miró el alcohol. Esta era la segunda mejor opción.

el chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Hagámoslo.-**

* * *

Santana observó a su madre irse. Miró hacia atrás y Rachel se había alejado lo más lejos de ella como pudo, estaba apoyada contra la pared. Su madre le había dicho que no le hablara, pero tenía tantas palabras en la punta de la lengua. Rachel debió sentirlo porque se deslizó aún más cerca de la pared y por lo tanto más lejos de la morena. En consecuencia, el nebulizador se desplazó hasta el borde de la mesilla de noche y se balanceó por el lateral.

**-Rach-** dijo agarrando el neb antes de que cayera

La chica no se volteó y respondió con un resoplido cansado.** -se supone que no tienes que hablar conmigo.-**

**-Hey-** respondió la morena con un chasquido molesto. Rachel la miró a los ojos y luego volvió a mirar a la pared. con una rápida mirada le dijo: **-Lo siento-** pero de la manera más silenciosa. La chica mayor se miró las manos. **-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa.-**

En pocas palabras, la pregunta que Santana estaba preguntándose realmente era _-¿por qué le has dicho a ella y no a mí?_\- Sin embargo, estaba segura de la razón por la que Rachel no había confiado en ella era por su propia culpa.

Hubo un silencio. la morena anticipó que Rachel se rompería en ella de nuevo, estaba acostumbrada ser algo irritante pero no desagradable.

sin embargo la voz de Rachel la sorprendió. ** -Yo sólo ... quería encajar**\- dijo en voz baja, bajo la máscara. **-no quiero que vengas y golpees a todo el mundo por mí.- ** Ella todavía estaba de espaldas por lo que no vio la sonrisa de Santana. **-Ya no tengo cinco años, estaba manejándolo-**

**-Está claro que no estabas manejandolo, Rach-** respondió la animadora suavemente. **-Pero, yo lo necesitaba-** respondió todavía por debajo de la máscara, se volteó y miró a su hermana mayor la cual estaba sentada cerca de ella en la cama.

**-No hay vergüenza en pedir ayuda-** dijo Santana voz baja mientras descansaba la barbilla en el hombro de su hermana.

**-no-** dijo Rachel honestamente mirando sobre su hombro a su hermana.

la animadora frunció el ceño y su boca se abrió ligeramente, Rachel se sentó y se apoyó en ella, la sacó de su concentración.

**-Todavía estoy enojada contigo-** murmuró. Su voz todavía sonaba amortiguada bajo la máscara, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y su brazo sobre su regazo.

Santana examinó la máscara para asegurarse de que aún estaba en la posición correcta, la reajustó a pesar de las protestas de Rachel y apoyó la mejilla en el lado de la cabeza de la chica.

**-Lo sé-** susurró.** -Rachel?-** le preguntó después de unos momentos. **-Tienes que decirme cuando las cosas estén mal, yo puedo ayudarte.-**

**-No, tú sólo tendrías un ataque de histeria-** murmuró bajo la máscara.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** Preguntó Santana.

**-Nada-** la joven murmuró.** -Por eso le dije a Quinn, ella no pone como loca o ¿verdad? Ella simplemente... salió.**

había conocido a Quinn más y mejor que nadie en la familia. Santana echo un vistazo través de su cabeza, de lo que sabía: Quinn dejó la escuela en medio día, con la espalda reabierta, y Jeanie Marks tenía un ojo negro. frunció el ceño profundamente y dio un bufido, apostaría sus pompones a que la señorita Quinn Fabray hizo mucho más que 'molestarse'

**-¿Qué?-** una pequeña voz le preguntó en voz baja.

-**Nada-** respondió ella a como se inclinaba hacia delante y miraba para ver cuánto se mantuvo el medicamento. -**Hemos terminado, bicho.-** la niña se quitó la máscara y se recostó contra ella, la animadora suspiró. **-Así que vas a decirme lo que le dijiste a Quinn, pero que a mi no me contaste?-**

**-No lo haré, porque te enojarás-** respondió mientras sacaba las mantas.

**-Yo ya estoy enojada- **

La chica más joven la miró con tristeza. **-Oh-** murmuró. Se apoyó en la almohada y se alejo un poco de San.

**-Rachel, no estoy enojada contigo, sino por la situación.-**

La niña frunció el ceño. **-¿Así que estás celosa?-**

**-¿Qué?, e****so no es lo que dije.- **replicó la animadora

se mordió el labio. -**¿estas enojada porque se lo dije a ella en vez de a tí?-**

Santana lo pensó por un segundo. -**No enojada si no más bien triste.-**

**-Oh-** la chica más joven murmuró. **-Estoy un poco estresada eso es todo, mi intención nunca fue que supieras algo-**

la chica se rió y tiró de Rachel hacia ella. **-¿Nunca tu intención? ¿tienes sesenta años?-**

**-San**\- Rachel gimió de frustración, se acomodó en su hermana lanzando un gesto indignado.

Dejó que su risa se asentara. Ella pensó más en serio. **-Simplemente no lo entiendo- **dijo en voz baja. **-¿Por qué estás tan enojada por esto? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?-**

suspiró y miró a su hermana mayor. -**Ustedes me tratan como a un bebé.-**

**-eres una bebé-** respondió sin dudarlo.

**-No, no lo soy-** Rachel exclamó, sentándose. **-yo sé cosas, sé que todos ustedes hacen esto por lo que pasó..-** Su voz se apagó y trató de fingir no ver la nueva mirada de sorpresa de su hermana. **-Lo sé. no soy tonta ... .. Necesitaba sentir como si pudiera encargarme de algo...-** se encogió de hombros y se miró las manos. **-¿Y qué si a las personas no les agrado en el colegio...no significa que tú vengas y les des a todos un tiempo difícil que en realidad vas a hacerlos que me odien más...-**

Santana frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. **-¿Cómo sabes exactamente que no les agradas, Rach? Voy a ir allí abajo y-**

**-¿Has oído lo que acabo de decir?-** frunció el ceño. **-el resto de ello?-** Observó a Santana pensarlo. Su hermana tenía el peor oído. **-Sé que todos ustedes actúan así porque no creen que pueda cuidarme yo sola , como si fuera un blanco fácil.-**

Los ojos de la chica mayor se suavizaron. **-Rachel, no es...-**

**-Sí, lo es- **interrumpió. **-Noah me dijo.-**

Santana entrecerró los ojos. **-Qué?-** respondió con una mirada acusatoria.

la morenita frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos. Bajó la voz y bajó la cabeza.** -Él dijo que ... me dijo que es porque yo no defiendo-**

**-Rach-** intentó de nuevo.

**-Sé que no lucho como tú y él. Sé que no soy fuerte y agresiva, pero eso no significa que quiera ser rescatada todo el tiempo...-** se encontró con los ojos de su hermana. esperaba ser interrumpida, pero vio que la chica mayor en realidad estaba absorbiendo sus palabras. **-Tengo que luchar mis propias peleas-** dijo con más confianza. **-A mi manera-**

Santana respiró hondo antes de hablar. Rachel la miró con esperanza por la aprobación que le rompería el corazón.** -Rachel, sin embargo no estás peleando tu lucha, estás siendo intimidada.-**

**-no significa que yo voy a venir arrastrándose hacía ustedes para que me salven- **Rachel se puso contra las almohadas. **-no vas a estar aquí para siempre, ¿sabes? Noah, Quinn, y tú irán la universidad. Voy a estar aquí sola. Tengo que aprender a estar sola.-**

**-sola?- Rach, nunca estarás sola-**

Se acomodó en la almohada con un gran bostezo. **-Algún día lo estaré-**

**-Rach-** dijo en voz baja . **-el crecer no significa que pretendamos que las cosas están bien cuando no lo están-**

**-Pero tú no le tienes miedo a nada-** susurró la niña con un bostezo. **-Eres tan dura y tan perfecta en todo lo que haces.-**

Santana se habría reído si no hubiera tenido el día que tenía. **-No puedes pensar eso.-**

Rachel volvió a bostezar. **-Si, si puedo-**

Santana sabía que no era perfecta, sabía que Rachel tenía un ideal de ella, pero no creía que fuera la perfección. Santana no sabía nada acerca de sí misma porque no quería. Le dolía demasiado. le dolía pensar, le dolía respirar. Así que ahogó sus sentimientos y los enterró tan profundo dentro de ella. Apenas podía dejar que Rachel la amara. Su madre trabajaba tan duro con ella y dejarla costó años. Rachel esperaba que ella y Noah fueran a la universidad, también su madre lo esperaba, pero dejarlas significaba tanto. En algunas maneras habían salido adelante, pero en realidad no fue así. supo que su madre lo sabía, por eso todavía estaban en terapia, se dio cuenta en ese momento que Rachel esperaba que en algún momento las cosas podrían ser mejor y en ese estado ella estaría sola... Santana por su parte esperaba que siguiera siendo la misma siempre, porque era muy doloroso seguir adelante.

**-Rach?-** Preguntó

no consiguió una respuesta, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida. dio un suave suspiro y se apoyó en las almohadas también. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera en el sueño.

**-San-** oyó la suave voz de su madre y una mano sobre su cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos y la miró. -Tienes que ir a tu propia cama.-

**-No-** frunció el ceño.

**-San, esto no está en discusión-**

**-Pero mamá-** comenzó.

**-No la despiertes, Vamos.-**

Shelby se sentó en la cama de Santana y la observó dormir, miró por encima de ella la foto, era la de Leroy con los niños cuando eran más chicos.

* * *

_Rachel entró al gimnasio en silencio._ _Ahora había uno allí._ _Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando la pared de anuncios._ _-Rey del Balon: Noah Corcoran.- Rachel frunció el ceño. __Eso no había estado allí antes._ _Miró otra bandera._ _Santana Corcoran: Perfecta y Bonita._ _frunció el ceño aun más;_ _odiaba cuando sus sueños trabajaban con sus inseguridades y se mofaban de ella._

**_-Hey, perdedora!-_**

_Se dio la vuelta y ahora el gimnasio estaba lleno de no sólo su clase, sino de toda la escuela._ _Todos tenían pelotas_

_**-A mi cuenta-** alguien gritó._

_**-Por favor, no lo hagan-** Rachel gimió cuando retrocedió._

_No llores, se convenció a sí misma._ _No llores,__ cayó al suelo y se cubrió la cara._ _Se llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho cuando las primeras pelotas la golpearon,__ gimió._ _cerró los ojos y escuchó un portazo, __abrió los ojos a la oscuridad._ _ya_ _no estaba en el gimnasio._ _ahora estaba en un pequeño lugar familiar, pero le dio más escalofríos que comodidad._

_La puerta se abrió y todo lo que veía fueron unas piernas largas y zapatos sucios._ _Eso es lo que ella recordaba._ _Ella empezó a temblar y luego sintió un brazo capturandola, f__ue arrastrada desde el armario, __sintió que su cuerpo era echado en un rincón,__ puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza, __Sanny le había dicho para proteger la cabeza._

**-**_**Ahhhhh-** hubo un grito de ira en la frustración._ _lo __alcanzó a oír y lo vio empujar escritorios y estantes._ **-**_**tu culpa! Tu culpa!-** gritó tirandole cualquier objeto.._

_Ella comenzó a llorar y sintió que era arrastrada de sus pies._ _la __mano de Él voló por el aire y le golpeó la cara._ _Ella acarició su mejilla y sollozó más._ _el hombre__ l__a sacudió._ **-_Deja de llorar, Rachel! Deja de llorar o te voy a dar algo más para llorar!-_ **_La mano del hombre con las grandes botas se estrelló en la cara de nuevo y ella cayó al suelo._

_Sus dedos agarraron el suelo y sollozó cuando oyó el ruido metálico de la hebilla._ _Sintió un aumento en su pecho porque sabía lo que significaba ese sonido._ _Lloró en el suelo antes de que el la sujetara de nuevo. Él_ _respiraba pesadamente en su oído._ **-**_**inútil pedazo de mierda-** dijo sacudiéndola con cada palabra. _**-_Te dije que dejaras de llorar!-_**

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron mientras saltaba. La oscuridad de su cuarto la rodeaba. Odiaba el juego del balón prisionero, sabía que su sueño se había convertido en un recuerdo, un recuerdo de él y lo que era la vida con él.

Se dio la vuelta hacia donde ella recordaba a Santana estar y se dio cuenta de que una almohada la había reemplazado. Agarrando a George, se deslizó de la cama y se fue al otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

Shelby miraba dormir a Santana. sabía que si Santana supiera lo que los niños habían hecho a Rachel, Jeanie Marks tendría más que un ojo negro. Ella y Leroy nunca apoyaron la violencia, pero la violencia se había convertido sólo en un medio de protección, sus hijos estuvieron solos con ese imbécil durante dos meses y esos dos meses había cambiado todo. Shelby miró hacia la puerta del baño que llevaba a la habitación de Quinn, la chica de dieciséis años había sufrido tanto y aún no sabía los detalles. Sabía que no podía permitir que lo del ojo negro pasara , pero una parte de ella si quería.

**-¿Mamá?-** una pequeña voz preguntó desde la puerta. Shelby fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y Rachel estaba mirándola con ojos cansados.

La madre respiró hondo y se acercó a su hija menor trayendola de vuelta a la cama. Rachel habló con cansancio sobre cómo quería que Santana se quedara con ella. Shelby la convenció de nuevo que fuera a su cama y ella ya estaba dormida en cuestión de minutos. se quedó mirando las estrellas en el techo,observó el reloj con un profundo suspiro. Su mente estaba demasiado llena para dormir además Noah aún no estaba en casa. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron. Ella miró el reloj de nuevo.

1:43 am.

MIERDA! el toque de queda había sido a las once.

* * *

Noah levantó el cuello de la botella Jack Daniels y dejó que el líquido le quemara la garganta. Estaba nadando en un estado de embriaguez.

**-Bebé-** Whitney gimió en su boca. Todos habían dejado la fiesta hace horas. Estaban solos en el coche empañado de las ventanas. **-Como Leo y Kate del Titanic !-** Whitney se había reído horas antes.

La besó de nuevo. Necesitaba escapar, estaba seguro de que había pasado una hora de la que había establecido su madre.

**-Vamos a tener sexo!-** Whitney se rió apoyándose en su pecho. Si no estuvieran tan intoxicados, le hubiera disgustado su comportamiento. Sin embargo, con su estado de embriaguez, la vio tan juguetona y sexy, en lugar de descuidada.

Él sonrió. **-vamos a hacerlo rápido-** murmuró. **-Tengo que ir a casa.-**

echó hacia atrás su asiento y se extendió aún más en el interior suave del Lexus. La besó lentamente pero la chica lo atrajo hacia ella causando con avidez que el espacio entre ellos, desapareciera. Sus risas y gemidos ahogados causaron que el chico no escuchara la vibración del telefono en el bolsillo de su abrigo, que yacía en el suelo del asiento delantero.

* * *

Shelby besó suavemente a Rachel cuando la pequeña niña gimió por la perdió su contacto. -**Estás bien-** susurró. Con Rachel dormida, se dirigió rápidamente al zoológico de lo que era la habitación de Noah.

Estaba vacía. recorrió furiosamente alrededor de la casa asegurándose de que él no estuviera allí. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a su celular con furia. Las llamadas no cesaron; él no contestó... Se dio cuenta de que no sabía a que cine había ido incluso qué película era. Mierda, hubiera sido más inteligente normalmente en esos detalles. volvió a subir las escaleras. Odiaba hacer esto, pero necesitaba más detalles, rápidamente. Noah podría estar secuestrado o en una pelea...

Se sentó junto al cuerpo dormido de Santana.

**-Cariño-** dijo suavemente pasando la mano por el pelo largo.** -necesito que despiertes, ¿ok? necesito saber en que cine anda Noah-**

Su hija mayor la miró desconcertada con los ojos cansados.** ¿De qué estás hablando?-**

**-El cine, sólo necesito saber el cine-** respondió con urgencia. Observó a Santana, entonces llegó a su mente... _Qué tonta puedo ser?_ -**Él no fue a una ver una película con Whitney ¿verdad?-**

Santana se despertó un poco más y trató de formar palabras. **-probablemente, tal vez después de la película se fueron-**

**-Las dos sabemos que no estaban en el cine-** respondió secamente y negó con la cabeza. El plan probablemente se habría logrado delante de ella. pero, seguramente fue el comentario de Rachel que envió a su hijo a una rabia imprudente. **-Dime Santana-**

Santana conocía ese tono. Y casi a las dos de la mañana, era un tono que no podía ser discutido. **-fogata, Había una fiesta-**

**-¿Dónde?-**

Estaba traicionando a su hermano, pero bajo la severa mirada de su madre no tenía otra opción. Además tenía tres horas de retraso de lo permitido. podría haberlo cubierto si fueran treinta minutos tal vez una hora, pero tres?

**-En Ridge Harper, cerca de ese antiguo granero- **dijo en voz baja.

Shelby frunció el ceño. **-Dónde está eso?-**

**-Puedo mostrarte-**

**-Mierda, San-** dijo con un suspiro. **-No puedo dejar a Rachel y Quinn aquí.-** La madre se puso de pie y le entregó a la chica sus botas y una chaqueta. **-Por favor, ve por Rach yo iré por Q, nos vemos en el coche.-**

Santana gruñó internamente,esto no era bueno...

* * *

Shelby peinó su mano por el cabello de Quinn y se arrodilló a la chica dormida en el suelo.

**-Q, tenemos necesitamos salir un rato, lo siento, necesito que despiertes-** dijo suavemente.

se pateó a sí misma ya que la chica saltó y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo. se preguntó cuántas veces Russell la despertaba en medio de la noche.

**-Noah no está en casa todavía y tenemos que ir a buscarlo-** le explicó mientras ayudaba a la muchacha cansada a sentarse.

**-Él y Shitney se han de haber quedado atrapados en el bosque- **respondió la rubia con un bostezo.

La cabeza de Shelby se sacudió y Quinn hizo una mueca encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida y furiosa de la mujer.

**-Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde-** respondió la mujer Corcoran guiando a la chica al pasillo.

la puerta de Rachel estaba abierta y Shelby podía oír a su hija mayor murmurando suavemente a su hija menor.

Santana envolvió en una manta a la niña y la recogió, la morena instintivamente descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Santana.

**-tuveunmalsueño**\- murmuró al oído de su hermana mayor.

**-Está bien, lo sé,- **susurró llevándosela por el pasillo. Ella intercambió una rápida mirada con Quinn..._tanta ventaja_

Se metieron en el Range Rover. Shelby tenía a Rachel y Quinn sentadas en el extremo posterior de la gran camioneta, Rachel se quedó dormida frente a Quinn y la chica trató de hacer lo mejor para no importarle.

El viaje fue muy movido durante la mayor parte del camino. Rachel se mantuvo despertando periódicamente y se alejaba de Quinn con sus persistente ceños indignados, pero tan pronto como se volvía a dormir estaba de vuelta en su hombro. Quinn observó el camino familiar, las noches en las fiestas de fogata no estaban destinadas a ser compartidas con toda la familia.

Allí, al final de la carretera estaba el Lexus de Shitney. Quinn sintió que su corazón se quebraba por Noah. Sin embargo, su simpatía no persistía por mucho tiempo ya que en la parte posterior del Lexus estaba el blanco trasero gordo de Shitney. Sus ojos se abrieron, y Rachel se agitó a su lado.

**-Qué Pasa?-** murmuró la morena.

-**Cubre sus ojos!-** Shelby y Santana gritaban desde el asiento delantero.

Quinn no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces.

Shelby salió del gran vehículo y abrió la puerta Lexus.

**-NOAH! Ponte tu ropa y sal de este coche ahora, ¡AMBOS!-**

La madre volvió al coche fulminando del enojo. Santana vio a su madre la cual estaba más allá de enojada, no la había visto así antes. Sí, Puck estaba en problemas...Sí, él probablemente tenía ochenta y seis enfermedades de transmisión sexual de la puta mona conocida como Whitney. sabía que su madre se enojaría, pero temblando y echando humo no era lo que esperaba.

Santana salió del vehículo.

**-¿Estas bien?-** Preguntó en voz baja apoyada contra el coche al lado de su madre.

**-no, no lo estoy-** respondió Shelby con una respiración profunda poniendo o su cabeza en sus agotamiento le estaba pegando. no lo tenía una chica que golpeaba a otros niños, otro que aceptaba que la intimidación como: 'no es gran cosa. " Y ahora su hijo mayor estaba borracho, con cervezas en el coche, y teniendo relaciones sexuales a las dos de la mañana.

**-ÉL sólo se está desahogando un poco, mamá..-** la voz de Santana era suave y tranquilizadora.

la madre se volteó y se encontró con los ojos de su hija. -**Qué?-** preguntó sorprendida.

se encogió de hombros cruzándose de brazos. **-me refiero a que es sólo sexo y es Shitney. No significa nada.-**

Shelby miró a su hija en estado de shock. Y al parecer su hija pensó que el sexo no tenía sentido.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tenga en cuenta que hay una escena de sexo gráfico entre dos menores de edad y también una escena violación incesto.** **Pueden desencadenar cosas para la lectores.** **También,puedes molestarte con un flashback de Santana y Quinn.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Shelby observo el capó del coche en el que ella esta recargada. frunció el ceño por unos momentos y luego recogió sus fuerzas para mirar a su hija. ¿Qué acababa de decir? fue una discusión que estaba dispuesta a tener durante algún tiempo. frunció el ceño y pensó en su último intento de mantener una conversación con Santana, y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y lo que había querido había sido dos cosas diferentes.

_**-****Bicho, guarda eso por favor-** Shelby le dijo a su niña de nueve años, que estaba arrastrando algo de la alacena, su niña más joven le había estado rogando que hicieran galletas veganas. **-No vamos a hacer las galletas, Rach.-**_

_Oyó a la chica dando un gemido frustrado._

_Shelby volteó para ver a su hija mayor, jugando distraídamente con su teléfono, Santana estaba cumpliendo quince la próxima semana, estaba en su primer año de la escuela secundaria. De repente, los recuerdos de sus experiencias en la secundaria y su locura hormonal brillaron ante sus ojos. dio un suspiro. Shelby necesitaba animarse y hacerlo. Los padres nunca tenían ganas de tener conversaciones de sexo con sus hijos. Sin embargo, debido a la educación sexual en la escuela, o la falta de ella, las conversaciones eran necesarias._

_Ella vio como su hijo recogió a Rachel y la hizo girar alrededor de la habitación. Ella ya había tenido la charla con su hijo desde que comenzó a salir con esa bimbo... Shelby hizo una mueca ...esa chica, Whitney ...pero a Noah parecía gustarle. La conversación se tornó incómoda pero después su hijo habló de cómo nunca quería traer un hijo al mundo cuando los padres no estaban listos... Recordó sentirse orgullosa de Él en ese momento._

_Todos sus pasados hicieron cosas angustiosas, las adolescentes hormonales fueron lo más complicado. Sabía que tenía que ser consciente de ello. Terminó los platos que estaba lavando._

_**-Noah-** dijo secándose las manos. observó como Rachel gritó cuando Noah la arrojó al aire, se rió de sus hijos, pero finalmente suspiró. **-Por favor, no llegues a alterarla, son casi las nueve tienen que ir a la cama.-**_

_**-¡Mamá! No hables de mí como si fuera sorda, Estoy aquí! Soy la que está siendo balanceada!- **Rachel hizo un mohín como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_los de Santana se ampliaron y levantó las cejas. Se volvió de nuevo a su teléfono a como ella lo dijo, **-Whoa! Alguien está cansado.-**_

_**-****Luego ve arriba y prepárate para la cama, Rach-** dijo Shelby reconociendo la frustración de su hija menor. Rachel miró a su familia con un bufido y salió de la habitación. Noah la siguió y la mujer Corcoran se sentó al lado de su hija_

_**-¿Qué pasa madre?-** preguntó levantando la vista de su teléfono._

_**-Santana-** dijo con un suspiro. Su hija regresó a su teléfono. **-Hey, quisiera hablar contigo rápidamente-**_

_** -****oKay-**respondió sin dejar de mirar a su teléfono, estaba chateando con Brittany era algo seguro._

_**-San**\- replicó de nuevo quitandole el teléfono._

_Santana dio un suspiro, se volteó y buscó los ojos de su madre. La mujer continuó. **-comenzaste tu primer año de escuela este año y creo que esta conversación es desde hace mucho tiempo y-**_

_**-Oh, Dios- **respondió Santana con su cara caída.** -¿no vamos a hablar de sexo, no?-**_

_-**S****í, lo haremos**\- contestó con una sonrisa, mirando la cara de temor de su hija.._

_**-¿Por favor, mamá, sé cómo estar a salvo ok?- ** la adolescente rodó los ojos._

_**-¿Disculpa?- **Shelby preguntó arqueando las cejas._

_vio la mirada seria de su madre. **-Yo ... quiero decir ... de los condones y esas cosas... no tiene que hablar conmigo sobre eso.-**_

_La madre la miró atentamente asintiendo lentamente. **-no es todo lo que quería hablar contigo.-** Se mordió el labio. **-Es una cosa muy sagrada, es algo que se habla con tu pareja. **Shelby por un momento pensó en su primera vez. **-Puede que no sea perfecto la primera vez o incluso maravilloso, pero es sagrado. Porque le haces una promesa a esa persona. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"**_

_miró a su hija...No podía saberlo. La chica de casi quince años la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión._

_**-Santana?-** preguntó con cuidado._

_La boca de la chica estaba ligeramente abierta y el ceño fruncido. **-****Sagrado sí...-** sacudió la cabeza evitando los ojos de su madre. **-No estoy lista para una relación. Por eso ...para que sea especial..**_

_Shelby le dio una suave sonrisa y pasó la mano le paso la mano por su mejilla.** -****Y eso está bien, cariño. Cuando esté lista, lo será, no tienes que apresurarlo**\- respiró hondo y miró a su hija evitarla. **-Santana, mereces ser amada, mucho-**_

_**-no quiero hablar más de esto, mamá-** respondió Santana en una voz apresurada. **-Lo siento... no puedo.-**_

_**-ok, está bien- **dijo suavemente._

_**-¿Puedo irme?-** preguntó la morena con ojos suplicantes._

_**-****sabes que puedes venir a mí si necesitas algo, ya sea control de natalidad o por un viaje a la clínica. Sin juicio ok?-** buscó los ojos de su hija._

_**-Mamá, te dije que no estoy lista para una relación, no estoy listo para eso.-**_

_**-Está bien-** respondió en voz baja. **-Te amo.-**_

_**-****Yo también te amo- **dijo a toda prisa, prácticamente corriendo fuera de la sala._

Shelby se quedó mirando a su hija al recordar esa conversación. En ese momento, llegó a su mente. Santana no había dicho que no estaba preparada para el sexo. había dicho que no estaba lista para una relación. La morena estaba diciendo que no estaba preparada para el amor. Shelby cerró los ojos. _-¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?- _

* * *

En el interior del Range Rover, Quinn sintió como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, no quería estar allí. Quinn envidiaba a sus compañeros y la capacidad de tener sexo casual. Sabía que Noah era una coqueto pero... no quería pensar en él de esa manera, no quería pensar en alguien de esa manera. No sólo era Shitney o incluso que se trataba de Noah...Simplemente fue que era sexo. Ella no tenía ese lujo extravagante de ver sus alegrías y belleza. El sexo no era nada que le gustaba.

Rachel se agitó contra Quinn.** -¿Dónde estamos?-** preguntó la voz cansada.

la rubiano quería que tampoco Rachel estuviera en este momento, pero no se forzó para profundizarse realmente en eso. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado metida en el momento para empezar a pensar en cómo Rachel iba a reaccionar. Sabía que no iba a ser bueno.

**-Nada-** respondió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con el tono de su voz materna. **-Vuelve a dormir, esta bien?**

Rachel se frotó los ojos. **-¿Dónde está Sanny?-**

dio un suspiro. **-Ella está bien, está hablando con tu mamá.-** Miró a los ojos de Rachel...sabía que no era lo que la niña necesitaba ahora. **-Yo iré por ella- **

* * *

**-Santana... ¿qué?-** su madre le preguntó.

La chica miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ves aún más molesta?**-

Shelby juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos **-Santana, no es solo sexo y no es para desahogarse-** trató de mantener la voz firme pero debido a que eran las dos y media de la mañana, no se mantenía bien. **-Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde, pero ¿cómo puedes...? ¿De verdad crees que no significa nada?-**

La animadora morena la miró durante un momento.-El sexo no significa nada, nunca lo significo ...

...

_Cuando tienes trece y estas atrapada entre la niñez y la edad adulta, sientes que puedes gobernar al mundo. Ella estaba en su primer sueño en un campamento, un campamento de porristas de la Universidad Estatal de Ohio. iba en octavo grado y ella y sus amigos eran las más "desarrolladas" de su la clase. Bet Marsden había perdido su virginidad con Todd Baker, Marilyn Cote la había perdido con Joshua Perry. Todos ya la habían perdido con alguien en la secundaria. Santana suspiró... ella no quería amor. El amor era mucho trabajo y requería mucho de todos, sobre todo de sí misma, sólo quería acabar de una vez antes de que llegara hacerse muy vieja._

_Miró a su alrededor el comedor universitario. No se trataba de encajar, pensó para sí misma mientras fingía reírse de la broma de Tommy Olsen, se dio cuenta de que era lo que había pasado, sabía que no era como las otras niñas enamoradas de su clase. no quería esperar a estar enamorada. no podía hacer eso en lo más mínimo. estuvo marcada por lo que había sucedido; lo sabía, sólo que...no podía perderse como todos los demás, quería que fuera con alguien que no viera en la escuela, alguien que no conociera y no pudiera importarle._

_**-****no estás escuchando-** respondió Tommy en su oído. Era el chico más guapo aquí. Él estaba en el campamento de fútbol que entrenaba en los campos y se cruzaba por el campo de las porristas._

_Todos se quedaron en los dormitorios juntos e hicieron un montón de las mismas actividades de la tarde. Tommy fue divertido. Brittany pensó que era un tonto, pero lo toleraba por Santana. No era de su distrito escolar y Santana sabía que era la única razón real por la que Britt lo toleraba. sólo fue una semana del año que tuvieron que ver._

_le sonrió. **-Escápate esta noche.-**_

_-**Claro, Tommy.-** Santana se rió.** -Muy fácil.-**_

_-**No, lo digo en serio.-** sonrió y se acercó a ella, Santana se rió nerviosamente y le envió a Britt una mirada, que parecía estar frunciendo el ceño._

_-**Va a ser divertido.-** Él puso su mano en la mejilla. **\- lo Prometo.-**_

_La morena entrecerró los ojos. Era viernes. el campamento terminaba mañana, una última noche, una última noche y nunca lo volvería a ver. Tal vez esta era su oportunidad de deshacerse de él. Tal vez era su oportunidad para alejarse de esa etiqueta sin sentido. Ella dijo que sí._

_Decidió no decirle a Brittany. Más tarde esa noche, envolvió su abrigo a su alrededor con más fuerza. Había una marca en el bosque detrás de la puerta que Tommy le dijo que se reunirían, hizo su camino a través de los arbustos con una ligero paso... sabía lo que iba a suceder, él no lo había dicho, pero le dio pistas durante toda la semana. Y al igual que su tía Joey le dijo: -Las mujeres siempre saben delante de los hombres.- Sin embargo, estaba segura de que su tía Joey no estaba hablando de sexo en el bosque._

_Ella respiró hondo cuando lo vio a lo cual el chico le dedicó una sonrisa. Sintió pequeñas mariposas en el pecho, aún así, se sentía algo más. parecía muy real. La realidad era mucho menos tranquilo que esas películas como The Notebook. frunció el ceño, tal vez fue la ausencia de la música. En la oscuridad de los bosques, lo único que sentía era suciedad, se sentía sucia. Las películas habían mentido, esto de __ninguna manera era romántico, se sentía fuera de lugar y extraña._

_Trató de volver a centrarse en Tommy. Él la atrajo hacia sí en un beso, sabía cómo besar. Ella era una gran besadora y le devolvió el beso con facilidad, sonrió internamente; _

_**-Vamos, quítate la ropa-** susurró con una sonrisa ansiosa cuando comenzaba a deshacer su cinturón._

_Habló demasiado pronto, pensó. aún así, se encogió de hombros y recordó que era sólo un acto físico. No importaba._

_Ella dio una débil sonrisa, sintió un nerviosismo extraño en su pecho. le gustaba, pero a la vez no... era difícil de explicar._

_Una vez que estuvieron desnudos, lo único que sentía era frío._

_**-Ven aquí-** dijo tirando de él hacia ella..se sentía expuesta pero no desnuda. Una vez más, era difícil de describir. Él la besó suavemente y la morena le devolvió el beso. Su mano subió y bajó hacía su espalda desnuda. **-acostémonos en el suelo- **_

_Ella se burló:** -no me voy a tirar al suelo, estamos en medio del maldito bosque-**_

_**"ok"** gimió con impaciencia y suspiró. **-Deja que te mire.-** La tomó del brazo y la alejó un poco, pero aún la mantenía cerca. **-Whoa, te ves increíble, tus tetas son impresionantes."**_

_A los trece Santana no era una de los románticas, pero "tus tetas son impresionantes" sin duda le __enorgullecía_

_**-¿Puedo tocar?-** babeaba._

_**-como quieras-** se encogió de hombros mientras miraba rápidamente alrededor asegurándose de que estuvieran solos._

_Él la acarició en la oscuridad, dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando sintió la mano a tientas en su sexo. Nadie la había tocado allí desde ... .. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron._

_Tommy sonrió de manera amplia que hasta sus blancos dientes brillaban en la oscuridad. **-**__**va a ser fantástico, lo prometo, aquí te prepararé, si me lo haces.-** Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz._

_Metió la mano entre sus muslos y comenzó a sondear alrededor, la chica dejó escapar un suave gemido. Él se rió entre dientes extendió la mano y tomó su pene mientras lo sentía más profundamente. Era físico pensó la chica, eso era todo lo que era. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un dedo entrar en ella._

_**-ya estas mojada- **sonrió. **-Mira, yo sabía que lo deseabas-**_

_Ella hizo una mueca ligeramente y obligó a concentrarse de nuevo en su mano mientras se movía hacia arriba y abajo en ella. De repente sintió un gorgoteo en el estómago. A pesar de que esto era sólo físico, imaginándolo en su interior le parecido terrorifico de repente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo cuando sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen inferior. Se sentía bien ... Quizás bien no era la palabra.. Se sintió ... Se sentía como si no quería que se detuviera pero no creía lo que se perdería si tuviera que parar. ¿Eso tiene sentido?_

_**-Me encanta tu vagina-** dijo con voz ronca. Santana rodó los ojos. ¡Qué palabras¡ Él palmeó el pecho con la otra mano.** -tus pechos también. muy sexy!-**_

_El cosquilleo estaba aumentando en el abdomen, se dio cuenta de que estaba moviendo sus caderas, Lo hizo como él, se dio cuenta.¿Verdad?_

_**-Estoy listo-** dijo de repente. -**Estás lista ¿verdad? te sientes lista-**_

_Ella miró hacia abajo. Su mano seguía enterrada entre sus muslos. **-Tienes un condón?-**_

_**-Claro, los hombres de verdad tienen condones- **sonrió_

_Santana frunció el ceño, no supo que iba a darse cuenta más tarde que la mayoría de los "verdaderos hombres" no tenían condones y que también era su trabajo ofrecerlo. el chico se quitó la mano de su sexo y se las arregló para ponérselo._

_**-Está bien-** dijo con otra sonrisa. **-Agáchate.-**_

_frunció el ceño. **-Qué?-**_

_**-no quieres acostarte en el suelo de qué otra manera vamos a hacerlo?-** respondió con su sonrisa intacta. **-Aquí, aquí. Apóyate en el árbol.-**_

_ frunció el ceño, pero se dejó guiar hacia el árbol. _

_**-¿Lista?-** preguntó._

_**-uh ... sí-** respondió con el ceño fruncido._

_Y sin ninguna gracia, habilidad, o una advertencia, lo empujó dentro de ella. Mientras estaba mojada, su cuerpo se tensó, se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente sintió otra vez. Él gemía detrás de ella. No se sentía nada bien. Él comenzó a moverse._

_**-¡Espera!**\- dijo entre dientes. **-Déjame acostumbrarme ...espera!-**_

_Él siguió aferrándose a ella todavía, pero se detuvo y gimió de frustración._

_Santana respiró hondo. Es sólo sexo, se dijo. Permitió que su cuerpo se reajustara. Necesitaba sentir esto. Lo necesitaba para sentir cómo se sentía antes. tomó su mano que estaba en su cadera y hacia ella con sus dedos tocando su clítoris._

_**ok-**que respiraba. **-vamos-**_

_No fue magnífico, Ciertamente no fue genial. Pero se hizo, pensó. Estaba perdiendo su virginidad. Estaba perdiendo esa cosa terrible que se cernía sobre su cabeza. no tuvo que pensar o sentir más en eso._

_.._

**-Santana?-**

miró hacia la voz. Quinn interrumpió

-**Ella te quiere.- **La rubia miró suplicante.

Se volvió hacia su madre. **-Voy a ir a ver qué pasa-** respondió lentamente alejándose.

**-San, responde a mi pregunta-** dijo Shelby lugar bruscamente.

la morena se detuvo, miró por encima del hombro, pero no con la mirada de su madre. **-Sí, mamá, en realidad no significa nada, si es lo que necesitas-**

Sin esperar respuesta de su madre, Santana caminó rápidamente hacia el coche. Abrió la puerta de atrás y vio a Rachel, apoyándose con los ojos cansados en los asientos traseros.

**-Sanny, ¿qué está pasando?-** La voz de Rachel era una mezcla de un puchero agotado y un gemido nervioso.

**-Vinimos a recoger a Noah- **respondió suavemente inclinándose sobre Quinn.

**-voy a...''** Quinn susurró incómodamente.** -sentarme adelante**...**-Puedes um .. puedes sentarte con ella.-**

La rubia llegó a la puerta principal, pero Shelby la detuvo.

**-Quinn, ¿te importaría sentarte en el medio con Whitney? Quiero darle unas palabras a Noah-**

En ese momento, Noah y un Whitney todavía tambaleándose doblaron la parte delantera del coche. Las manos del chico no podrían estar más profundas en sus bolsillos. Quinn podía decir que él sabía que estaba atrapado. Se volvió hacia Shelby y le dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

**-Claro**\- respondió en voz baja, se subió y vio que Rachel estaba dormido contra Santana.

Quinn se cerca de la puerta y tan lejos de la ruidosa y descuidada Shitney.

Iniciaron de nuevo el camino en silencio.

**-Noah y Whitney, estoy muy decepcionada, Whitney, voy a hablar con tus padres-**

**-¿Ambos?-** replicó rápidamente

**-Sí-** respondió Shelby mirando a su hijo, lo pensó por un momento en el que volvió a mirar a la carretera... ya que los padres de Whitney eran notorios por pelear en público.

**-señora Cooooorcorraaaannnn.-** La voz de Whitney fue un gemido. **-lo sientooo-**

**-Cállate**\- Quinn y Santana replicaron al mismo tiempo.

**-No, en serio, yo,ammmm-** titubeó inclinándose hacia adelante para el asiento del conductor.

**-Siéntate, Whitney y ponte el cinturón de seguridad-** Shelby dijo secamente. -**Sé que lo lamentas, pero creo simplemente lo lamentas por ser descubierta.-**

**-Nooooo, yo '-**

**-Whitney, cállate-** Noah respondió. **-Solo cállate.-**

Él captó los ojos de Santana y Quinn brevemente. Les pidió silencio con una mirada cansada. Quinn se encogió y le lanzó una mirada que decía, _''¿Qué diablos se supone que debo decir''_

**-Por favor, dime que Rachel esta dormida ... Que durmió a través de esto-** dijo al coche en silencio.

**-está dormida-** respondió Santana sin emoción.

**-es serio estoy muuy-** ''Whitney comenzó de nuevo.

**-Cállate!-** los cuatro dijeron juntos, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a Rachel.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Whitney, Shelby dio un profundo suspiro. Los adolescentes esperaron pacientemente a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

**-Quédense aquí, voy a estar de vuelta ok.. Vamos, Whitney.-**

la rubia miró por la ventana mientras Shelby se marchó con la chica aún arrogante a la puerta principal. la mujer tocó el timbre varias veces y las luces parpadearon lentamente.

Santana observó a su madre gritar frases cortas al padre de Whitney. No necesitaba oír lo que estaba diciendo, sabía por la mirada del hombre que no tenía idea de que Whitney no estuviera en su habitación, ni tampoco parecía importarle que estaba borracha. Simplemente se veía muy cansado para hacer frente a todo.. acercó más a su lado a Rachel y peinó su pelo con su mano, miró la parte de atrás la cabeza de su hermano mayor. Ella trató de aligerar el ambiente.

**-No puedo creer esa maldita cosa de mi madre, quiero decir es sólo sexo.-**

Quinn se tensó ligeramente. miró al muchacho en la parte delantera. Noah frunció el ceño aún más, su mandíbula se tensó. y negó con la cabeza.**-No digas ese tipo de mierda, San.- **replicó en voz baja, se volteó hacia ella de repente. Consciente de que Rachel estaba durmiendo a su lado, miró a su hermana y le dijo en voz baja, pero con tono acusador. **-No le dijiste a mamá lo que te hizo?- **no respondió. los ojos del chico se abrieron.**-¿Estás bromeando? San!-** Trató de no alzar la voz. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se volteó para mirar hacia adelante. **-Sé que no he hecho caso a esos chicos-**

Santana dijo suavemente, **-Mentiroso, estoy muy segura de que has golpeado a cada chico con el que he dormido-** Estaba confundida por su ira.

Él negó con la cabeza. **-Lo que quiero decir es, San, te conozco y no puedo creer posiblemente que sea sólo sexo..-**

La cara de Santana cayó, pero nadie la vio por la oscuridad. **-Puck, eso es todo lo que es.-**

Sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. **-Deja de mentirte, maldita sea.-**

Shelby caminó al lado del coche. **-Vamos a estar hablando con ella y sus padres mañana.-**

La madre puso el coche en marcha y condujó en silencio a casa. Cuando llegaron al garaje Shelby seguía echando humo, sus manos le dolían de agarrar con tanta fuerza en el volante. Finalmente se vio obligada a tomar una respiración profunda, miró a su hijo. Él sabía que estaba en problemas; eso estaba claro en su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que era aún más claro era su pesar. Era como si él tuviera una vida secreta que acaba de ser expuesta. Salió del coche y se fue lentamente a la casa antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Shelby tomó aire y salió del coche. Santana logró levantar a Rachel, salió sin despertarla. A como Shelby rodeó el coche, Santana se llevó a Rachel en sus brazos. A medida de que la pequeña movía la cabeza en el hombro de Santana, dejó escapar un gemido silencioso. Shelby cerró los ojos. Balón prisionero. Casi lo había olvidado.

**-déjame llevarla-** susurró la madre

**-Mamá-** Santana comenzó.

**-Cama, ahora- **respondió tomando a la chica de sus brazos. Santana frunció el ceño, pero entró a la casa.

**-tuveunmalsueño-** Rachel murmuró al oído de la mujer.

**-Está bien, bicho,-** murmuró. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn todavía estaba en el vehículo. Al principio pensó que estaba dormida, pero luego se dio cuenta simplemente estaba mirando adelante. **-¿Quinn?-** La chica no se movió. **-Quinn, cariño, es tarde. Por favor, sal del coche y ve a la cama-** dijo Shelby reajustando a Rachel en su hombro.

Quinn pareció salir de sus pensamientos.

**-Lo siento, um... Sí-** murmuró bajando del coche

Shelby llevó a Rachel a la casa mientras seguía detrás a Quinn. **-tuveunmalsueño- **Rachel murmuró soñolienta otra vez cuando caminaban por las escaleras. La mujer Corcoran miró el reloj. 2:54am... Jesucristo, pensó. **-Lo sé, insecto-** susurró.

Santana vio a su hermano desapareciendo en su habitación y ella hizo lo mismo. _-¿que acaba de pasar?_ Toda la noche fue una locura. Caminó sin hacer nada en el baño y Quinn estaba allí de pie mirándose en el espejo.

**-Oh, lo siento-** respondió Santana retrocediendo-

**-Oh, um ... puedes utilizarlo tú primero, lo siento..-** con eso la rubia se retiró a su dormitorio.

**-Quinn, yo ... Gah-** dijo Santana por el agotamiento. Observó como la rubia cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Quinn salió del baño rápidamente, no podía respirar. No podía pensar en nada de esto...dolía, simplemente dolía. Algunas personas hablaban de ello como si fuera algo divertido, algunos lo reconocían como sagrado y significativo, incluso especial. Nunca lo fue para ella y nunca lo sería. Desde que vio a Noah y Whitney, no pudo conseguir sacarlo de su cabeza toda esa noche. Escuchó a Santana hablar de la ausencia de su significado, hizo quererla no recordarle sobre esa noche.

Se sentó en su cama en la esquina. siempre pensó que la pérdida de su virginidad sería especial. No lo fue, fue todo lo contrario. Y ahora, en la oscuridad de esta noche, el único lugar en la que su mente estaba, era en la oscuridad de aquella noche...

_Quinn no podía dormir, no sentía que algo malo iba a suceder o que se había olvidado de algo, simplemente no podía dormir. Su mente no estaba llena y reflexionando sobre algún tema mundial importante. Yacía en la oscuridad de su cama mirando el techo. Ser una estudiante de primer año en la escuela McKinley no fue muy duro, sobre todo porque estaba en las Cheerios. Era febrero y el año escolar no fue tan malo. Podía lograr la escuela secundaria. Ahora estaba saliendo con el mariscal de campo titular, Finn Hudson, y ella era una de las favoritas a la jefa de animadoras para el próximo año, Podría lograrlo. Sus padres no eran perfectos, pero quienes los eran? estaría fuera de Lima, escaparía, siendo feliz y su infancia sería un recuerdo lejano. Su Niñez fueron los primeros dieciocho años. Habría por lo menos sesenta más por vivir. Su filosofía se dijo que ni siquiera recordaría los primeros tres a cinco años, por lo que sólo quedaría trece a quince años. Se había convencido de que esos primeros años no importaban. tenía quince años, sólo esperaba tres años más._

_Su puerta se abrió, lo que la hizo detener sus pensamientos. Miró su reloj.. 2:34 am. frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando la figura en la puerta._

_**-Quinnie-** dijo su padre con voz ronca._

_Trató de no ver su rostro en la oscuridad. Su padre había estado viniendo a visitarla en las noches desde que tenía trece años. Fue justo después de que comenzó su período y Frannie se fue a la escuela. Él siempre la había tocado, o acariciado. La hacía enfermarse, pero si había una comodidad enferma y extraña que sabía nunca podría explicarlo, ni siquiera a sí misma._

_Sin embargo, este momento era diferente. Había algo en su voz y la forma a la que se acercaba a la cama sabía que esta noche iba a ser diferente. Cerró la puerta trayendo a la habitación oscuridad de nuevo salvo la luz de la luna que se mostraba través de su ventana. Se acercó a la cama en silencio. la chica se estremeció al sentir su mano en su pelo y podía oler el alcohol en su aliento mientras besaba su frente suavemente. la mano del hombre se recorrió su cuerpo mientras que sus labios se detuvieron en la frente. la rubia llevaba la camisa de noche y pantalones a juego, un regalo que le habían dado en su último año para la Navidad. Rusell le desabrochó la parte superior de la camisa y buscó a tientas su pecho sin sujetador, ella gimió levemente bajo su tacto._

_**-Sé una buena chica, Quinn, y cállate-** ordenó antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos. Ella no le devolvió el beso, pero no se resistió.** -****Levántate-** dijo de repente mientras simultáneamente la arrastraba fuera de la cama. Él se sentó y puso su pie delante de él entre sus piernas. le frotó los hombros suavemente. **-****Mi niña bonita-** susurró desabrochándose el pantalón. Se estremeció, ya que la abrió separándole las piernas...tenía la cabeza inclinada, avergonzada._

_De repente, quito sus manos ásperas y lo sintió soltando más rápido la parte delantera de su pantalon. la cual cayó y se agrupó alrededor de sus tobillos dejándola en ropa interior en frente de él._

_**-Frotate tú misma, mójate para mí-** orden en voz baja._

_Ella lo miró a los ojos temblando. Él nunca le había dicho que se tocara, ó su estómago. Todo lo que habían hecho juntos había sido terrible y malo, pero esto se sentía aún peor. se sentía como una sentencia._

_**-Hazlo-** ordenó amenazadoramente._

_**-Papi, ppp-por favor-** rogó, se dio cuenta de sus mejillas estaban mojadas de lágrimas._

_**-Está bien-** dijo. **-lo haré yo mismo.-**_

_**-¡No!-** gimió._

_De repente sintió su ropa interior siendo arrancada y su camisa tirada al suelo. Casi sentía como si estuviera volando por el aire, cuando su padre la levantó y la empujó sobre la cama. quedó atrapada, desnuda debajo de él. Lo oyó desabrochar su cinturón. se quedó encima de ella, el hombre llevó una mano a su pecho y otro en su parte intima_

_Ella gimió al sentir sus dedos tocando sus pliegues y el pulgar amasando más o menos contra su clítoris._

_**-Pp-por favor-** rogó. **-N-no-**_

_**-Es hora de que te conviertas en una mujer, Quinn.-** se estremeció y sintió que sus lágrimas caían al sentir un cosquilleo familiar en su estómago. **-****No, por favor no.-** exclamó **-¿Ves? Ya estás mojado por papá.-**_

_**-Pp-por favor-** exclamó, no logró terminar cuando sintió dos dedos entrando en ella_

_fue vergonzoso que su padre había hecho esto antes, hace unas semanas, pero esta era la primera vez en la que Quinn jamás pensó que iba a ir más allá._

_**-****Creo que ya está listo**\- susurró con su otra mano aún apretando su pecho. **-Quédate quieta-**_

_Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando sintió la punta de él en su entrada una mano le tapó la boca, la otra guió su pene dentro de ella. gritó a la intrusión pero fue ahogada, sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella y algo se filtraba fuera. Sangre, pensó. Una vez en él trajo la otra mano de nuevo a su pecho, donde continuó acariciándola. El dolor agudo se convirtió en un dolor sordo moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella, estaba llorando en voz baja ahora. Él gimió en ella y apretó el paso. la rubia se odió y sollozó más fuerte en su mano mientras su cuerpo reaccionó más. La acumulación en el fondo de su estómago la burló._

_**-No hasta que te diga-** ordenó. No dijo qué, pero ambos sabían que era, eso hacía a Quinn odiarse aún más. Se odiaba por ser complacida por esto. Perder su virginidad se suponía que era mágico y con alguien que importaba, que la salvaría. Pero este momento, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio en una noche fría de febrero, estaba lejos de eso. Estaba sucio, feo y desnudo. No había magia o esperanza, sólo cuerpos rompiendo juntos la esperanza para encontrar la liberación. era la vergüenza casada con el detesto y odio...Su ritmo se aceleró._

_**-Buena chica, buena chica-** dijo a toda prisa con los pantalones sudados. **-****Muy bien- **gimió y luego dijo con voz ronca:** -Adelante-**_

_Dejó que su cuerpo en ese momento como la vergüenza ,con la esperanza de que pudiera volar lejos de ese momento._

_Después que terminó, él salió de la cama sin decir una palabra, se sujetó el pantalón y caminó en silencio dejando la habitación y a Quinn expuesta y desnuda en la cama, temblando y llorando por todo lo que acaba de perder. _

* * *

Santana fue al baño rápidamente y se lavó las manos. Quería abrir el baño para Quinn, fue sólo una noche torpe y se dio cuenta de que Quinn debía estar sintiendo algo, El sexo era para ella más que sólo físico. para Santana fue diferente así, no era como las otras chicas. La rubia fue una de los otras.. Santana repensó, o tal vez no lo era ... El sexo no podría incluso ser físico para Quinn ... podría ser terrible.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó lentamente

**-Quinn,he acabado, la puerta del baño esta abierta -**

Vio a la rubia metida en la esquina de la habitación en el piso, con sus rodillas levantadas contra su pecho. No oyó a la morena entrar a la habitación. La morena se adelantó y la rubia saltó secando las lágrimas con furia. Santana podía ver aún así que estaba temblando. No necesitaba una bola de cristal para adivinar que Quinn estaba pensando en su padre.

**-Qué?-** Quinn preguntó con un gesto enojado.

Santana se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Quinn con cansancio, la morena quería consolarla, todavía podía ver que la chica estaba temblando, no sabía qué decir, aunque nunca tuvo un buen camino con palabras de consuelo.

**-te dije, Qué?-** preguntó lanzandole una de sus miradas patentadas.

**-Estás temblando-** finalmente respondió agarrando una baraja de cartas de la estantería.

Su ceño enojado se desvaneció. **-No, no lo estoy-** se miró las manos. **-Sólo tengo muchas cosas en la mente.-**

-**Sí ...**\- dijo Santana. No quería hablar de eso y sabía que Quinn tampoco lo haría. Así que la única cosa que podía ofrecerle: Consuelo sin palabras, sino en compañía. **-No puedo dormir-** dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica en el suelo. **-¿Sabes cómo jugar Poker?-**

Quinn frunció el ceño. **-Qué?-** preguntó con fuerza.

**-Poker-** Santana se encogió de hombros y captó la mirada confundida de Quinn. **-no tengo sueño-**

la rubia la observó durante unos momentos y luego tomó las cartas. **-Está bien.-** comenzó a barajar las cartas, se mordió el labio por un momento. -**Gracias-** respondió finalmente

La morena la miró rápidamente y luego miró hacia otro lado.** -Sí...** -murmuró. -**¿cinco cartas?-**

La rubia asintió lentamente.

**-Claro ...-** Sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en Santana. sabía que en ese momento no se trataba sobre el póquer, o por la comodidad. Si no se trataba de olvidar. Quinn observaba el acuerdo morena, fue para ambas. Ambas no podían estar en ese porque estaban tratando de olvidarse de su pasado, su presente y su futuro. No podían ser las personas que eran. Así que en su lugar jugaban póker, porque dormir y pensar les daba tanto miedo, pero el juego fue fácil. El juego era todo lo que sabían.

* * *

Shelby caminó en silencio a la habitación de Rachel. La chica se había quedado dormida en el coche. Pondria a su hija en la cama después todo terminaría. Shelby pensó. Entonces este día habría terminado. Puso cuidadosamente Rachel en su cama, la niña se agitó y Shelby cerró los ojos. Maldita sea, habló demasiado pronto.

-**¿Mamá?-** Rachel dijo aferrándose a su madre.

**-shhh-** dijo con dulzura. **-Vuelve a dormir.-** le frotó la espalda de la chica por instinto.

**-Mmmmm-** Rachel gimió. **-medueleee-**

Shelby suspiró. Se sentó en la cama con su hija en su regazo. El pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto en ella, agotada. Mañana no iba a estar bien. levantó el camisón y miró la espalda de la morena, los moretones y marcas enrojecidas acribillaron su espalda, Dios odiaba balón prisionero. Parecía que le dolía, suspiró y bajó el camisón de nuevo.** -Lo siento, bicho-** susurró llevándosela al pasillo para el botiquín. Se las arregló para conseguir que la niña tomara un poco de Tylenol antes de regresar a la habitación. se acostó y se disponía a dejarla cuando Rachel volvió a decir con voz cansada, -**tengounmalsueño-**

La mente de Shelby parecía desencadenarse. Rachel tuvo un ataque de malos sueños la última vez que dijo que había sido herida en danza hace aproximadamente un mes,sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Probablemente había sido balón prisionero y no danza lo que había provocado esa lesión. Maldita sea, pensó para sí misma. Se sentía como un fracaso ajeno. se reorientó, que provocó ese maldito juego?

Son las tres de la mañana, su cerebro cansado gritó.

**-Cariño, dime sobre el sueño, nada te va a pasar mamá está aquí.-** susurró poniéndose en la cama.

**-Quédate Conmigo?-** preguntó agarrando la mano de Shelby.

Shelby cedió, estaba muy cansada para luchar y en ese momento tenía que estar allí. Rachel la necesitaba estaba herida y cansada. Shelby se había dado cuenta en los últimos ocho horas que había hecho un desastre todo por no mirar, perdió las piezas vitales y insinuó que sus hijos estaban sufriendo, no quería andar lejos de ellos ni podía permitir que los cuatro decayeran.

* * *

Rachel se despertó a la mañana siguiente y su madre estaba en su cama. No estaba segura, pero se sentía más cansada cuando despertó que cuando se fue a la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron, miró a otro cuerpo caliente en su cama, frunció el ceño con sorpresa. nunca se había despertado antes que su madre, a menos que fuera Navidad..O... Rachel no podía pensar en otra ocasión.

**-¿Mamá?-**

Shelby gimió ligeramente en su sueño, sus brazos estaban cubiertas de manera protectora alrededor de su hija menor, se frotó los ojos y puso su mano en la frente. se sentía como si estuviera cayendo, estaba agotada y sólo quería quedarse en la cama, no quería pensar en la noche anterior. rodó sobre su espalda y tomó a Rachel cerca de ella pasandole la mano por el pelo inconscientemente. Ella respiró hondo. El día apenas iniciaba y tenía la sensación de que iba a ser peor que el anterior.

**-¿Mamá?-**

**-Sí, bicho?-** murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados.

**-¿No deberíamos levantarnos?-** le preguntó en voz baja.

La mirada de Shelby saltó a la del despertador. 07:07 am.

**-Tenemos que levantarse e irnos-** dijo apresuradamente. Se incorporó rápidamente y pasó las piernas por el costado mientras se levantaba ... Oyó un gemido, el más pequeño gemido. se detuvo. Ella se volteó y tomó a su hija más joven. No la había visto tan cansada, alerta, y débil durante años y sabía que no era sólo por el balón prisionero, ese maldito juego. Fue toda ella; estaba siendo expuesta. Ella escuchó en silencio la respiración de Rachel.

frunció el ceño. **-pero..deberías hacer un tratamiento rápido, bicho-**

**-Mamá-**

Shelby logró verter la pequeña botella en la máscara y poner la correa de la máscara alrededor de la cabeza de Rachel. **-Mamá-** Rachel intentó de nuevo

**-Ahora no, bicho- **respondió fuertemente pero con cuidado. **-Vamos a llegar tarde.-** se encontró con los ojos de su hija. **-tienes que terminar todo esto.-**

la morena frunció el ceño, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando Shelby encendió la máquina y salió de la habitación.

Shelby irrumpió en la habitación de Santana y se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía, caminó por el cuarto de baño a la habitación de Quinn. Se sorprendió al encontrar a las chicas inclinadas contra la cama, Santana estaba apoyado contra la pared y Quinn estaba frente a ella inclinada contra la cama. Estaban durmiendo en posiciones verticales que contaban a Shelby, que hoy estarían adoloridas y agotadas.

Dio una palmada con elegancia, antes de realmente poder preguntarse que estaban haciendo allí.

**chicas! chicas! vamos a llegar tarde, duchense rápido por favor, en el coche en veinte minutos, nada de peros... vamos!**

Las chicas la miraron con cansancio.** -Chicas! ¡Vamos,-** dijo ella. las ayudó a levantarse, las hizo entrar al baño y abrió la ducha. Le entregó a ambas sus cepillos de dientes mientras continuaban observándola con miradas aturdidas. **-Quinn, salta a la ducha. Rápido, por favor, Santana cepillate los dientes en mi habitación y luego checa tu hermana. Quinn tiene seis minutos para estar dentro y fuera de la ducha.-**

La mujer salió apresurada del baño. Santana cogió una mirada a Quinn y sonrió mientras comenzaba a lavarse los dientes. **-todavía no ha tenido su café- **

* * *

Por el pasillo, Noah se sentó en la cama. Su cuerpo le decía que debía estar despierto. Sin embargo, su cerebro adolorido había estado gritándole durante la última hora, estuvo despierto, reflexionando sobre sus indiscreciones, se sintió como un mal sueño revestido con temor...Simplemente no era algo en el que quería ser parte.

**-Noah-** irrumpió Shelby tranquilamente con un golpee en la puerta. **-Levántate favor..Oh, estás despierto.. Bien... ¿Puedes ducharte por favor, sé que tendremos tres duchas ahora, pero creo que si puedo convencer a Rachel que me deje peinar su pelo estaremos bien...** Ella suspiró. **-solo prepárate, vamos a llegar tarde.-**

**-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme-?** preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Shelby suspiró y no se volteó de inmediato, puso su mano en la frente y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

**-Por ahora? Sí, Noah,-** respondió con un suspiro. **-aún así, tengo mucho que decir esta noche, pero ahora no es el momento de entrar en esto, estoy decepcionada de ti, pero tengo la sensación de que no lo estás de ti mismo. ¿Verdad? Yo sólo...-** agitó las manos en el aire. **-Simplemente no puedo creerlo... ¿Qué estabas pensando? Esa chica estaba ebria! Ella iba a traerte a casa, Noah! que estabas pensando?-**suspiró y levantó la mano en la frente. **-No respondas a eso, has cruzado la línea señorito, y es inaceptable. No me importa que tengas dieciocho años, eres mi hijo y lo que hiciste ayer por la noche no sólo fue irresponsable e imprudente fue estúpido. Nos tenemos tiempo para esto, Noah. Pero no te preocupes, tomaré un montón de tiempo conmigo a partir de esta noche. Las cosas van a cambiar!-**

Ella comenzó a salir de la habitación.

**-¿Por qué las llevastes a ellas?-** le preguntó con incredulidad, la mujer se detuvo en seco.

**-¿En serio? No tenía idea de dónde estabas, Santana sí, y no sabía cómo llegar hasta allí, no iba a dejar a Quinn y Rachel aquí. No, absolutamente no. ¿Qué esperabas?-** Shelby repente frunció el ceño cuando leyó su rostro. **-¡Oh!-** Dijo con una risa seca. **-¿Crees que debería haberlas dejado aquí. Bueno, permíteme informarte algo, jovencito. Ser mayor de edad y ser padre significa que uno no puede dejar a sus hijos en casa. No puedes olvidarte de la responsabilidad. Y lo que hiciste tan irresponsablemente anoche puede guiar a los chicas- **Ella sacudió la cabeza con furia.** -¿Sabes qué, Noah? No discutiré contigo-** la mujer continuó negando con la cabeza. ** -No, yo soy la mamá. Fin de la discusión.-** miró a su hijo.** -Ahora date prisa y prepárate porque tenemos que salir..-**

Sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación.

Noah pateaba la habitación. Esto era ridículo pensó, agarró su ropa y comenzó a prepararse.

* * *

Shelby volvió a entrar a la habitación de Rachel para ver la niña más en silencio casi dormida con el nebulizador todavía, dio un suspiro.

**-No, cariño, no puedes volver a dormir, necesitas despertar-** dijo Shelby poniendo a Rachel en una posición sentada.** -No podemos dormir ahora, tenemos que irnos.-**

la madre vio que la medicina estaba casi terminada, miró a los ojos cansados de su hija. agarró la falda y su camisa favorita, combinación que sabía le gustaba , algo de ropa interior y una camiseta sin mangas de entrenamiento. Rachel murmuró debajo de la máscara. La mujer se dio la vuelta mientras dejaba las cosas en la cama.

**-¿Qué, bicho?-** preguntó quitandole la máscara y apagando el nebulizador.

**-no quiero eso, quiero llevar el sostén, el sostén de entrenamiento-** replicó Rachel con insistencia.

-**No-** respondió,peinó la mano por el cabello de su hija y comenzó a levantarla. sabía que esto podría molestarle, su hija quería crecer demasiado rápido y no quería agravarla

**-Pero mamá-** Rachel comenzó.

**-No, Rachel-** dijo Shelby seria, obligando a Rachel mirar hacia abajo en la derrota. Shelby arregló su pelo en una trenza francesa. **-Fin de la discusión. Ahora vistete y baja las escaleras por favor que llegaremos tarde-**

vio a su madre saliendo de la habitación y luego miró a su espejo de vanidad. Su trenza estaba desigual.

Se puso su ropa, no estaba segura de lo que su madre iba a hacer hoy, pero tenía que poner su buena cara. la cara que Santana llamó: El rostro de guerra. Nunca fue una buena señal. Podía oír el secador de pelo en su madre y las habitaciones de sus hermanas, merodeó por el pasillo en la habitación de su hermano el cual éste se ponía su camiseta sobre su cabeza. lo olvidó;era el día del partido.

**-Noah?-** le preguntó en voz baja.

**-¿Qué, bicho?-** dijo con fastidio.

frunció el ceño. **-¿Todavía estás enojado de que haber perdido el toque de queda?-**

El chico mayor se volteó y la miró con una mirada confusa.** -Sí, algo así.-**

Su cabeza estaba golpeándolo, estaba con una fuerte resaca y tratar con esto no era lo que quería hacer.

Rachel lo observó..recordó despertar ligeramente en el coche y tener a Quinn cubriendo sus ojos. Y en el coche... su hermano olía como a los olores de Nueva York. frunció el ceño dándose el cuenta

**-Estabas bebiendo, e****s por eso que mamá es tan enojada?-**

**-Rachel, no hablaré de esto contigo-** respondió el chico pasando junto a ella.

Sus pequeñas piernas lograron mantenerse con él mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo._ ¿Por qué cubrieron sus ojos? _Observó a su hermano cerrando los gabinetes de la cocina fuerte. Whitney estaba en el coche... entonces se dio cuenta... olía mucho también ...

frunció el ceño con horror y confusión. **-Oh, Dios mío, ¿tuvieron relaciones sexuales?-** le preguntó con una mirada horrorizada.

Noah se quedó inmóvil, con la puerta del gabinete de cereales abierta.

Cuando él no respondió Rachel continuó.** -¿Por qué hiciste eso?... Estuviste bebiendo y teniendo relaciones sexuales?-**

Siendo Rachel y siendo de once no lo vio tan convincente o tentador de todos modos.

cerró la puerta del gabinete y se volvió hacia su hermana. **-No estamos haciendo esto, Rachel.-** el chico respondió empezando a salir de la cocina.

**-Pero NOAH''-**

Ella siguió cerca detrás de él, el chico se volteó bruscamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, golpeó accidentalmente uno de los taburetes de la barra.** -Rachel!-**

Cuando sonó el golpe contra el suelo, él pareció salir de su rabieta. Sin embargo, el ruido y la mirada que le dirigió a ella aún permanecía en su cara y la hizo saltar de nuevo hacía atras, por miedo. El chico supo de inmediato su error y se acercó a ella. **-lo siento,Rach-** dijo suavemente. Su corazón se rompió más cuando se acercó, ya que ella se estremeció.

Rachel miró a su hermano con temor y rápidamente desvió la mirada. era su hermano y ella sabía que estaba a salvo, pero sus instintos, los que se vio obligada a construir le estaban gritando, se mordió el labio inferior mientras inconscientemente dio un paso atrás. no quería mirarlo, no simplemente ... no podía. cerró los ojos y podía oír su corazón golpeando contra su pecho como si estuviera a punto de explotar. No sabía qué decir o cómo procesarlo.

-**Rachel?-** oyó susurrar hermano.

sintió una mano en su brazo y la apartó.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras recordaba los zapatos grandes de Hiram y su brazo agarrándola y llevándola a la habitación. Odiaba esa habitación. Estaba oscura y era donde la lastimaba. Podía oír los ecos de sus gritos en su oído.

**¿Rachel?-** Noah dijo otra vez suavemente. Ella sintió que él le daría un abrazo entonces trató de alejarlo. Una vez más sus instintos estaban pateando. Sus respiraciones superficiales la obligaban a que sus ojos permanecieran cerrados, no estaba en el momento. Sintió sujetar una mano sobre su brazo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba recordando en lugar de realmente sentirlo.

**-Bicho**\- Noah le susurró al oído. **-Lo siento. ¿ok?-**

Rachel se mordió los labios y sus ojos se abrieron, miró a su hermano que ahora estaba arrodillado a su nivel, pero se alejó de él. Ella no pudo ver la angustia en los ojos de su hermano. no se sentía como si estuviera en la cocina, se sentía atrapada.

Noah la miró fijamente. Sabía que estaba pasando, estaba recordando y se había forzado a que él era el responsable . Fue el responsable.

-**Vamos a movernos- **interrumpió Shelby agarrando una caja de barras de granola de la alacenade la cocina. **-Quinn, Santana!-**

el chico vio a su hermana por un momento y trató de acercarse de nuevo, pero ella retrocedió más.

**-Rach, toma esto-** respondió entregándole una barra, vio la cabeza de su hija menor inclinándose, frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo. **-Que pasó?-**

Noah se quedo allí, pero no rompió la mirada de Rachel.

**-Nada-** susurró la morena mientras tomaba la barra de la mano de Shelby y pasando por delante de ellos para el coche.

Shelby se volteó hacia su hijo y arqueó la ceja. **-explica.-**

**-Le grité-** murmuró.

Noah no pensó que el rostro de su madre podía ser más estrecho con la ira.** -le gritaste?-** -preguntó con frustración.

**-Gritó a quién?-** interrumpió Santana cuando ella y Quinn entraron

**-Carro, ahora San-** ordenó Shelby. Se volvió hacia su hijo. **-Noah tienes suerte de que aún así te permite jugar en el partido de esta noche, vas a disculparte con ella- **la madre negó con la cabeza. -Sé que estás enojado, lo entiendo, realmente lo creo, pero no puedo soportar esto, y francamente tú tampoco.

El viaje en coche fue silencioso, estaba escondido en el asiento de la parte trasera mirando por la ventana. Un río de culpa corrió a través de Noah aún más profunda que la anterior, su madre apenas y le había hablando, sus hermanas igual... era un desastre.

Shelby detuvo el automóvil en el parque frente a la escuela secundaria.

los chicos llegaron a sus respectivas puertas para escapar de la tensión del coche.

**-Ahora-** la voz de su madre sonó **-Disfruten de este último día en la escuela, niños.-** inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con los ojos de sus tres hijos mayores en el coche.** -Después del partido de esta noche, estarán castigados indefinidamente, soy su nueva mejor amiga.-**

Quinn arqueó una ceja y le dio una risita mientras salía. Santana le golpeó en el brazo. **-No es gracioso porque cierto-** la morena replicó caminando hacia la escuela.

**-Oh Quinn!-** la llamó desde el coche, las chicas miraron hacía atrás y Shelby le tendió un papel en la mano. **-Esto es para ti.-**

la rubia se dirigió de nuevo al coche y miró el papel, era una cuadrícula con todas sus clases y un espacio para que sus profesores firmaran, incluso había una columna para comentarios, la animadora dio un profundo suspiro y encontró con los ojos de Shelby. La mujer le estaba dando una mirada de suficiencia.

**-Pensaste que olvidé, ¿eh?-** la mujer se enderezó en su asiento y miró en el espejo retrovisor. **-Rach, ven siéntate en el medio, por favor, no soy un conductora de limusina-** volvió su atención a Quinn.** -no te preocupes, le envié una copia por fax a Figgins, tus maestros la tendrán en caso de que ésta se pierda por alguna razón, pero sé que no va a suceder, ¿verdad?- **Shelby sonrió.**-Te quiero, nos vemos en el juego, por favor, compórtate-** La mujer dio una una última sonrisa y se marchó.

Quinn la miró con sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta y Santana y Brittany estaban a su lado. Uno a cada lado.

**-Mamá-zilla?-** Preguntó Britt

**-Oh, sí-** respondió Santana mientras observaban el Range Rover desaparecer, en realidad no registró que fuera Britt, la misma que la besó un día antes.

**-Sin lugar a dudas-** respondió Quinn con un movimiento de cabeza.

Brittany miró a la rubia.

**-Entonces que hiciste?-** Brittany le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la escuela.

**-Oh tu sabes-** replicó la lider entrando al pasillo. **-le deje accidentalmente un ojo negro a una perra de once años durante un juego limpio de balón prisionero.-**

la rubia miró hacia adelante y siguió caminando. **-clásico-**

Santana frunció el ceño._**-Clasico?-**_ Todo lo de ayer la estaba golpeando golpe, no lo quería, necesitaba bloquearlo.

Brittany sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. **-Clasico-**

la morena se alejó de Britt, no le sonrío, estaba tan molesta, ni podía mirarla. La morena se volvió hacia su nueva compañero de póquer. **-Así que ... ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?-**

Brittany le dio un vistazo a Santana intentando buscar sus ojos para señalarle que necesitaban hablar. Por costumbre, Santana se negó a mirarla. Para la mayoría de la gente, era perdonar y olvidar. Brittany vio la morena hablar casualmente a su nuevo compañero de piso. La única cosa que Brittany aprendió de Santana fue que se centró más en la parte de olvidar. se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada mientras las tres caminaban por el pasillo.

* * *

Shelby se detuvo en la escuela de su hija, miró en el espejo retrovisor y Rachel seguía mirando en silencio por la ventana.

**-Rachel, estamos aquí-** dijo con voz cansada, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de tomar su café en la mañana.

La pequeña niña siguió mirando por la ventana, la mujer se desabrochó y se volteó para mirar a su hija.

**-Rachel?-**

**-Gracias por traerme, mamá-** respondió en voz baja cogiendo la manija.

**-Espera, espera, quédate ahí por favor.-**

La mujer salió del asiento del conductor, se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto del coche y abrió la puerta para el asiento trasero. Rachel la miró con el ceño fruncido.

**-Mamá, yo-** Rachel miró a su alrededor el estacionamiento. Sus compañeros estaban siendo dejados por el autobús y sus padres estaban cerca de la entrada, y aquí su madre estaba a su lado en el asiento trasero..._¿Podría ser más raro? _**-¿Qué estás haciendo? Tengo que irme-**

**-Rach-** dijo suavemente. -**en unos minutos, voy a entrar contigo, si quieres podemos esperar hasta después de que suene la campana.-** la chica asintió **-Pero primero quería hablar contigo-** Ella atrapó y sostuvo la mirada de su hija.**-Qué pasa?-**

miró a su madre con vacilación. No quería ser rescatada, ni una victima, se miró las manos. Pero allí estaba, todavía tiene miedo, y aún en el asiento trasero.

**-¿Por qué tienes que venir conmigo?-** preguntó Rachel.

Shelby frunció el ceño. Esa no era la respuesta que había estado esperando

**-Rachel, lo que sucedió en el gimnasio no estuvo bien-** comenzó Shelby.** -Y ...'** se silenció cuando de pronto recordó lo que Quinn había dicho. Rachel no sabía que la rubia la había defendido. **-Tenemos que solucionar esto, Y antes de ir dentro, necesitamos saber lo que está pasando en tu cabeza-**

**-Nada-** murmuró.

Shelby suspiró y bajó la mirada para tratar de atrapar la cabeza inclinada de su hija, entrecerró los ojos y dejó rebobinar las últimas veinticuatro horas. Algo la sacó más de las otras cosas.

**-¿Me puede decir del mal sueño que tuviste?-**

Rachel negó con la cabeza. **-ya no quiero- **susurró.

Shelby frunció el ceño. -**ya no?**\- Vio a su hija mirando para arriba con la cara más valiente que la chica cansada lograba poner. **-Rachel, vamos a ir a la escuela y yo voy a hablar con el director de lo que ha estado pasando. **

La pequeña niña alisó la falda y jugó con sus pliegues. **-La gente no me quiere porque soy diferente, mamá.-**

**-Tú eres especial, Rach-** dijo Shelby en el tono de mamá.

Rachel frunció el ceño.**-Noah, derribó un taburete esta mañana y yo me congelé, no puedo manejar eso y él es mi hermano ... No es posible que mis compañeros de clase esten llenos de apoyo, no quiero ser especial, mamá, quiero encajar.** **Esta era yo tratando de encajar y no tener a la mamá-perra-principal-a-cargo, llegando-**

**-Discúlpame!-** Shelby respondió en estado de shock.

La mandíbula de Rachel bajó ligeramente. **-Yo no lo dije, la gente dice eso. Es una frase común ... como 'Dios los bendiga.-**

Shelby negó con la cabeza en estado de shock confundida. **-Lo siento, exactamente quién una está llamando una p...**

**-Una perra principal a cargo no es lo mismo que una-"** Rachel se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró,** "puta"**. La chica frunció el ceño. **-Es lo que Sue Sylvester es. ya sabes, es alguien al mando. Cómo a Quinn es un -?-**

**-Está bien ... Tal vez puedas explicarme las derivaciones de ese término coloquial más tarde.-**

Rachel buscó en sus palabras de vocabulario descifrar lo que acaba de decir a su madre, se encogió de hombros. **-sólo es un juego, mamá.-**

Allí estaba. El meollo de la cuestión. **-Rachel, no es simplemente dodgeball o un juego, el hecho de que aceptas esto, no me gusta.-**

Rachel respiró hondo y escurrió entre las manos. **-no soy grande, rápida, fuerte, o ingeniosa. No quiero destacar, quiero estar en la multitud.-**

**-no es verdad, quieres ir a Broadway, eres una en un millón.-**

**-No, no lo soy... hay una de mí cada diez segundos.-** Salió como un susurro.

Shelby frunció el ceño. **-De qué estás hablando?-**

**-Lo leí en alguna parte-** Su voz se desvaneció ligeramente

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Cada diez segundos en los Estados Unidos un niño es abusado, violado o asesinado.-** Shelby se sentía como su corazón caía en el momento. Vio a su niña que levantó la vista con ojos cansados. **-no quiero sobresalir, mamá ... Alguien vino a la escuela e hizo una presentación ... preguntaron si sabíamos algo ... Por favor, no vayas allí, mamá. Por favor, déjame a mí hacer frente a esto-**

**-Rachel, no hay nadie cómo tú ahí fuera ,no cada diez segundos, nunca.**\- la mujer endureció su rostro y no dejo que las lágrimas cayeran. **\- eres fuerte e increíble, eso está determinado por tu incesante amor y risa contagiosa, no eres una víctima, mi niña, no eres un número y no hay nadie más que conozcas. Tú eres tú y ellos son ellos. Lo que le pasó a las personas no los define-.** Vio su cara de confusión. **-Lo que quiero decir es que les ayuda a ser lo que son.** Ella tomó la mano de su hija en la de ella.** -Estás creciendo, y estas aprendiendo a como pasar por esto, por favor, no intentes encajar cuando estás destinado a destacar.-**

Ella se miró las manos e ignoró la mirada cariñosa de su madre. **-No quiero ser fuerte, no quiero ser increíble. Quiero encajar aquí-**

Shelby cerró los ojos. **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque yo ya me siento como si estuviera ****sobresaliendo**

Shelby se dio cuenta en ese momento que ella no estaba lejos.** -Bueno, Rachel. Soy la mamá. Y yo voy a decir esto una y otra vez hasta que lo entiendas, te mereces algo mejor y esto no está bien. Voy a ser civil, pero esto no está bien.-**

los hombros de la chica se hundieron, se sentía como si no estuviera siendo escuchada.

la mujer se dejó con caer su mandíbula. A tan sólo diez minutos, estaría llegando a la oficina lista para tener una conversación con dirección. Se las arregló para enviar un correo electrónico pidiendo una reunión con el director, los maestros de Rachel y el entrenador. Todos ellos respondieron. Sin embargo, la conversación no fue de ninguna manera lo que esperaba.

Ella puso sus manos en alto. **-Lo siento, déjenme ver si lo entiendo, todo son conscientes de esta política y que si la tolero ... que la tengo que aceptar-**

**-Sí, eso es correcto-** uno de los profesores dijo.

**-Tenemos que firmar una ese documento a principios de año-** respondió el entrenador Carter.

**"titulado, ping-pong es un deporte profesional»?-** Shelby preguntó con confusión, negó con la cabeza. **-Mi hija está ahí fuera en el pasillo, cubierta de moretones de ese maldito juego!-**

**-no pareció tener problemas cuando sus otros hijos lanzaron pelotas-** la subdirector Sra. Kamm dijo con una sonrisa descarada. -**¿Qué cree que le dijimos a los padres de los otros niños? Lo mismo que les estamos diciendo a usted en este momento.-**

**-¿Me estás tomando el pelo-** Shelby se burló. **Mi hija - ''**

**-le damos muchos pases gratuitos, hemos sido más que generosos en satisfacer las necesidades de Rachel-** respondió el director.

**-satisfacer?**\- Shelby preguntó arqueando la ceja. **-¿Es una broma, ¿verdad?-**

**-no come con el resto de los niños, le notificamos y luego la despachamos antes de que la alarma de fuego se prenda, la tenemos sentada sola en su pequeño máquina si'-**

**-Disculpe, no me gusta su tono- **intervino, negó, estaba dando un poco de resistencia, pero no era una pared. **-Si mi hija decide no participar, no quiero que la golpeen con pelotas... fin de la historia, no va a suceder-**

**-Sra Corcoran-** el director interrumpió. -**Hemos ido más allá por Rachel-**

**-Tengo que estar en desacuerdo-** respondió Corcoran

**-Somos conscientes de que Rachel puede tener algunos problemas.-** La habitación estaba silenciosa

**-¿Lo siento, que?-**

**-No es ningún secreto que no solo esta ciudad, si no el país sepa que sus hijos se han enfrentado alguna dificultad en Nueva York. Sin embargo, usted ha fallado en proporcionar alguna información sobre eso a nosotros.-**

El corazón de Shelby latía furiosamente en su pecho. Esta escuela la había puesto una pelea cuando Noah y Santana asistieron. Ella siempre fue capaz de encontrar algún tipo de compromiso, pero esto fue una bajeza. Nunca habían traído lo que pasó, de manera maliciosa.

**-es porque nunca ha sido de su incumbencia, ha** **interferido con su aprendizaje?- **espetó

**-es lo que estamos tratando de explicar, Sra Corcoran, creo que si-**

Allí estaba. En su lista para exigir detener esta intimidación,y básicamente le estaban diciendo que querían más información sobre el pasado de Rachel porque estaba interfiriendo con ella. ¿Por qué estaban poniendo una resistencia ahora? Era como si leyeran su mente.

**-Con sus dos hijos mayores, tuvimos nuestras manos llenas, pero socialmente no proporcionó atención constate tanto como a Rachel.-** Shelby frunció el ceño. -**¿Ha pensado en una educación alternativa para Rachel?-** cerró los ojos.

**-Lo siento, déjeme ver si lo entiendo: mi hija llega a casa con moretones y me está diciendo que no sólo, no va a hacer nada al respecto, sino que también desea que vaya a otra parte de la escuela?-** cerró los ojos en señal de frustración. Recordó las llamadas que recibió sobre Jeanie Marks.

Shelby se volteó con un ceño enojado con la maestra de Rachel, que la había llamado por el incidente de las paletas. **-¿Usted puede decirme de cómo Jeanie Marks trata a mi hija?-**

**-no creo que era necesario -"**

**-Sí o no?-** Shelby replicó

**-Sí, Jeanie y Rachel no se llevan bien, sin embargo, no tuve conocimiento del incidente de los huevo hasta -."**

**-Qué?-** La voz de Shelby congeló la habitación.

la maestra miró a sus colegas y luego a Shelby. -**El incidente en el que la clase, puso huevos a la mochila de Rachel-** murmuró.

**-¿Y qué hizo, si puede saberse, una vez que se enteró de este ''incidente''?-** Shelby la madre con los dientes apretados.

La mujer visiblemente tragó saliva. -**Permití que Rachel enjuagara su mochila durante el recreo.-**

Shelby dio una risa helada.** -¿permitió? que generoso de su parte-** La mujer se levantó de su silla. **-Hemos terminado aquí, Rachel estará recogiendo sus cosas ahora, la estoy sacando de esta escuela, y ustedes van a escuchar a mi abogado.-**

Con eso, salió de la habitación y miró a hija con un profundo suspiro. Rachel estaba sentada fuera de la oficina, con la cabeza caída abrazando su bolso contra su pecho. Ella la miró cuando oyó la puerta abierta.

**-¿Puedo ir a clase ahora?-**

* * *

Noah estaba enojada y seguro de que empujó más de su cuota normal a los perdedores en casilleros en su caza. Vio a Whitney esperándolo

**-Qué demonios!,tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de problemas en los que estoy?.**\- la chica gritó

Puck le tomó la mano y la metió en el gimnasio vacío.

**-dijiste que ibamos a estar en casa antes del toque de queda, confíe en ti ya que tu maldito reloj se rompió-** dijo en un tono frustrado baja.

**-Oh, por favor, era tu festejo de cumpleaños, ¿Cuál es el problema?- **exclamó la chica.

Puck golpeó su mano contra la pared. **-El gran problema es que mi familia nos vio teniendo relaciones sexuales, idiota! ¿Crees que estás en problemas, -¿Déjame adivinar porqué? por que no te dejaron ir al centro comercial después de la escuela? Dame un respiro, Whitney!-**

-**No me grites, no es sólo mi culpa.**\- gritó

Puck negó con la cabeza. **-Mis hermanas nos vieron.-**

**-Oh, si... mierda-** Whitney se burló.

**-Hey!-** la regañó y se inclinó más cerca de ella. **-Esto no está bien, No se trata de conseguir privilegios, en realidad, me desconcertó-**

se rió. **-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Al igual que Santana y Quinn, tienen alguna razón para estar 'desconcertadas' después de encontrarnos teniendo sexo caliente-**

la rubia se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició el brazo. Él la apartó, la chica se sorprendió y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba furioso.

**-¿ni siquiera una disculpa?-** él negó con la cabeza.** -¿Sabes qué? A la mierda esta porqueria, terminamos.-**

**-Discúlpame?-** Whitney se burló. **-Hemos construido esto por más de un año, Puck!-**

**-¿En serio?-** le preguntó con una mirada. -**¿Qué es eso? el nombre de una cosa? Porque estoy muy seguro de que nunca te he dado algo?-**

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa. **-lo sé, y te perdono por eso...nada en los aniversarios, rara vez llamabas por telefono, si no lo hacías era solo para preguntarme si estaba para el sexo, una fiesta, o algo...me diste una magdalena de la cafetería para mi cumpleaños, es como si te importara..**

**-así es,Whitney-** Puck se burló. **-Lo que teníamos era casual, nunca escondí eso de ti, tú eres la que nos dio etiquetas, no yo!-**

**-¿Hablas en serio en este momento, Puck? ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que hemos estado haciendo, apenas si ha sido una aventura? Nunca has tenido sentimientos por mí?-**

**-Fue divertido, Whitney, pero nada más. He terminado con esto- **respondió alejándose.

**-No te atrevas, Corcoran, túy tu familia '-.**

**-detente, Hemos terminado, no somos nada, me oyes?.-**

y con eso se alejó.

* * *

Shelby miró en el espejo retrovisor. Rachel eligió sentarse en el extremo trasero, la había mirado en estado de shock cuando le dijo, ayudó a su hija en silencio a recoger sus cosas, no había dicho una palabra.

**-He hecho algo malo?-** preguntó en voz baja desde el asiento trasero.

se volteó y la miró.** -no, cariño,-**

Miró hacia arriba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. **-Entonces, ¿por qué me estás castigando?-**

Shelby detuvo a un lado de la carretera, se volteó y miró a su hija. **-Cariño, lo que hicieron y cómo te trataron no fue aceptable... fue terrible.-**

Rachel la observó enojada. **-Te odio.-**

la mujer la miró sorprendida. **-Rachel ..."**

**-Lo siento ... es que ... estoy enojada..-**

**-Está bien estar enojada-** le aseguró.** -¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?.. podemos ir a almorzar a algún lugar, conseguir comer algo y-'**

Rachel se miró las manos. -**mis tios Joey y Bear van a estar en el juego?-**

Shelby frunció el ceño.** -por supuesto, siempre lo están.-**

**-Quiero quedarme con ellos esta noche-** dijo en voz baja.

**-Rachel, vamos a hablar de esto-**

La muchacha se limpió las lágrimas. **-no quiero-** se miró las manos. **-¿Vamos a tu oficina? Tengo un libro, puedo leer.-**

La mujer estaba confundida por la actitud de su hija, pero no se sorprendió.

**-Está bien estar enojado, Rach, cuando estés lista para hablar, hazmelo saber.- **

* * *

Brittany vio a Santana en su casillero al final del día, sabía que la chica la había estado evitando durante casi todo el día, evitando literalmente..

**-¿Podemos hablar?-** Brittany le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el casillero.

**-¿sobre que?**\- preguntó la morena

**-no hagas eso-** respondió la rubia en voz baja.

**-Vamos a olvidar lo que pasó-** susurró la morena, llamó la atención de Britt y miró hacia otro lado. -**¿Por Favor?-**

**-No puedo olvidarlo-** dijo Brittany. **-Yo realmente -"**

**-Hola Zorras!-** Whitney interrumpió marchando hacia ellas.

**-Hey, Shitney-** Santana se burló, estaba agradecida, necesitaba una estimulación. **-sabía que tu trasero era enorme, pero hombre...-**

**-sigues recordando mi trasero ¿no?- **Whitney replicó robandole una mirada a Brittany

Santana se rió. **-Sí, claro, estoy bastante segura de que me contagié de gonorrea de sólo tocar tu coche.-**

**-Cuidado, Corcoran, podría hacer de tu vida un infierno sobre todo ahora que no me importa una mierda lo que piense tu hermano.-**

se rió de nuevo en el intento de intimidar a la rubia tonta.** -¿De verdad? Él finalmente te vio como una alfombra mierda.-** dio un mohín de burla.**-Charlatana**-

Quinn pasó por delante del grupo . Captó la mirada de Santana y luego siguió caminando. Algo estaba pasando. Santana se volvió a Whitney de nuevo.

**-Sal de mi cara, Shitney. Nos vemos en el campo.-**

Ella asintió rápidamente a Britt y siguió a Quinn, Brittany la vio salir antes de ver a Whitney.

**-no tengo que recordarte lo que tengo de tí-** Brittany le dijo a la chica.

**-Ya no me importa más ahora que perdí a Puck-** respondió Whitney y sonrió. **-debes preocuparte más, de lo que tengo de ti.-**

Los ojos de Brittany se estrecharon. **-le diré a la entrenadora de los cangrejos y el equipo de hockey, te expulsaran de los cheerios en un instante, te lo garantizo-**

**-Estás mintiendo-** Whitney espetó.

**-quieres poner a prueba esa teoría?-**

Brittany dio la vuelta y se alejó de la chica echando humos..

* * *

Quinn se dirigió rápidamente a su casillero. Odiaba tener historia con Finn, negó con la cabeza, tenían historial, todavía la estaba acosando. La clase había sido brutal cuando estuvo tratando de escribir sus notas durante todo el día, le había estado ignorando. estuvo tratando, pero no pudo. Su día ya era desagradable, ya por el papel estúpido que tenía que lograr firmar. Todos sus maestros la miraron con esa mirada simpática rara cuando lo firmaron. En esos momentos, ella veía su lápiz. Ahora que su última clase había terminado, conocía cada curva, y marca en ese maldito lápiz. Finalmente, llegó a su casillero. El día había terminado.

-**Quinn!- **oyó gritar desde el fondo del pasillo. no podía estar cerca de él. No después de esa noche, se tensó.

**-¿Podemos hablar, por favor?-** Finn preguntó apoyado en el casillero junto a Quinn.

La rubia trató de poner su rostro de maldita líder pero aún hoy, estaba débil

**-Sobre qué? Finn, no estamos juntos y no lo estaremos, la única razón por la que me estás hablando ahora, es porque estoy viviendo con Puck-** respondió entre dientes mientras recogía sus libros.

**-Sí, explica eso... vi a tu mamá en la tienda, mientras yo estaba con mi madre y ella se ve -."**

**-Franken-tallo!-** La voz de Santana de repente sonó. **-Una palabra!-**

**-Bueno, estoy ocupado-** espetó Finn de pie más cerca de Quinn, quien hizo una mueca.

**-No parece que quiera hablar contigo-** Santana silbó interponiéndose entre ellos

**-Cómo sabes?-** espetó

**-Porque tengo ojos- **le respondió. **-Ahora piérdete- ¿No deberías estar practicando para el partido de esta noche? Es posible que se te olvide caminar y estés obligado a salirte-**

**-Vete a la mierda, Santana- **respondió alejándose de ella

**-Ewwww, me apuñalaría los ojos- **se burló. **-Piérdete-**

Él se fue por el pasillo como un niño petulante.

**-No necesito que me defiendas-** Quinn murmuró cerrando de golpe su casillero.

**-no lo hice, simplemente no me agrada, y si te molesta, lo haré-**

La rubia intentó no mirarla sorprendida, a la sonrisa relajada de Santana, la morena se encogió de hombros. -**Quiero decir, tengo que hacerlo. tú y yo compartimos un baño, y eso requiere que te defienda. Es bajo la misma cláusula que dice que estás obligada a cambiar el rollo de papel higiénico cuando se acaba.-** se miró las manos. **-Además ... no te he dado las gracias antes, de lo que hiciste por Rach... yo lo habría hecho peor.-**

Quinn negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.** -No, no lo harías-**

**-Sí, me gustaría, mi juego no habría sido balón prisionero, Hubiera sido...mmm cuántos golpes pudiste dar?-**

la rubia sonrió.** -Claro, Sanny-** se burló en voz de bebé.

Las dos caminaron hacia el vestuario para prepararse para el juego, de alguna manera se relajaron en un intercambio normal.

* * *

Shelby vio a su hermana mayor en las gradas escribiendo furiosamente en su teléfono mientras sostenía un pequeño cachorro en su regazo. Dirigió su mirada a las gradas, su cuñado Lawrence o "Bear" ya estaba emocionado. La obsesión del hombre con el fútbol era fuertemente ridículo. Ella acompañó a Rachel a donde estaban sus tíos, Él les sonrió de inmediato.

**-Allí están!-** dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas, el hombre cogió a Rachel y la arrojó al aire antes de que pudiera protestar, la niña dio un pequeño grito. Frunció el ceño y apretó suavemente a la chica e inmediatamente se arrodilló frente a ella.** -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Estás herida? ¿Quién hizo esto?-**

Rachel miró a Shelby después a su tío y luego al suelo. **-No quiero hablar de eso-** murmuró.

**-ve arriba con tu tía Joey- **Bear le dijo besando a su sobrina suavemente en la cabeza. **-aleja ese maldito teléfono de ella, ok? trajo a Charlie , ¿ves?-** Rachel asintió y subió a las gradas. Bear miró a Shelby. **-Que pasó?-**

**-Pasó algo en la escuela y fui a hablar con Dirección, ellos fueron terribles y fríos, por lo que la saqué de la escuela.-**

Bear frunció el ceño. **-¿Ellos le dieron una paliza?-**

**-Veintitrés niños la golpearon con pelotas-** respondió la madre con un suspiro.

**-estás bromeando?**

**-eso quisiera-**

Unos minutos más tarde, Bear seguía dando vueltas en el banquillo animando a Noah y gritando al juego que ni siquiera había comenzado todavía. Rachel estaba sentada en silencio junto a su tía y su madre.

**-¿Puedo ir a pasear al perrito, mamá?-** preguntó la morena

Shelby frunció el ceño. **-tienes veinte minutos-** Rachel la miró aliviada y bajó las gradas con el pequeño pug.

Joanne se volvió hacia ella tan pronto como Rachel se fue. **-¿Qué está pasando? Tengo tus textos.-**

la madre Corcoran miró a su hermana mayor.** -Estas han sido las veinticuatro horas más largas de mi vida.-**

Cuando Shelby terminó de decirle sobre todo, desde el balón prisionero, de Quinn, a la noche de borrachera de Noah, además de la salida de la escuela de Rachel, su hermana se limitó a mirarla.

Joanne fue suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza. **-Voy a hacer algunas llamadas mañana, esperemos que ese entrenador sea despedido por un tiempo.-**

Su hermana era una de las mujeres más respetadas en la comunidad, era una de las pocas abogadas que la gente no odiaba, a la cual iban en busca de un consejo. Representó a cualquier persona que importaba en Lima.

**-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, quieres me lleve a Rachel esta noche?-**

Shelby frunció el ceño, no quería que su hija se sintiera como si la estuviera abandonando. Sin embargo, pensó en la única conversación que tuvo con su pequeña niña hoy, suspiró y miró a Joanne. **-Ella sabía que ibas a venir hoy, y me preguntó si podía ir esta noche.-**

**-en serio?-** Joanne se rió.

se encogió de hombros.** -¿Sí? dijo que con el nuevo cachorro que tú y Bear la necesitaban...y...-**

**-... Y de hecho está enojada contigo porque la sacaste de la escuela...-** Joanne terminó con una sonrisa.

Shelby hizo una mueca. **-Es malo, conveniente porque tengo que hablar de sexo tres veces diferentes, mañana por la mañana con los otros niños.-** puso su cabeza entre las manos.

Joanne negó con la cabeza. **-Que tengas suerte- **

* * *

El juego estaba a punto de comenzar. Santana vio a Finn tomando un vaso de agua y ella pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad.

Finn tomó un trago de agua. Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho porque había oído que había reclutadores aquí, no importaba si no estaban allí para verlo a él, ya que estaba seguro de que iba a ganarlos más con su habilidad.

**-No tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes-** replicó una voz detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, pero al instante se desvaneció cuando vio que era Santana Corcoran.

**-Lárgate-** espetó

**-No-** respondió de pie delante de él. -**tengo algo que decirte, escucha-** Ella se acercó a su rostro.

**-No eres nada. haces sentir a Quinn exactamente a quien no pretendes ser. Te comportas como un hombre grande, porque no puedes evitarlo, ya que eres un idiota, flacucho parecido a un gran árbol. A veces me distraigo y creo ver a un niño tratando de escalar buscando a una gallina que pone huevos de oro, pero eso no viene al caso. Déjame talarte, gigantusaurs: eres un perdedor, siempre serás un perdedor de Lima. Quinn no sólo muy buena para tí, si no también es esa roca encima de tí. En el fondo sabes que también te animas de ser un acosador. necesitas alejarte y sentirte cómodo, porque estás aquí para quedarte, paisano. Tal vez tu padrastro te dejará lamer el suelo de su tienda, pero eso es sólo si tienes suerte. Así que no hables más con Quinn ya que no solo perderás tu tiempo y energía, también tu asqueroso rostro y esa mandíbula que sobresale, que te hacen ver como si estuvieras pasando un gas. Así que encorvate, Quasimodo y mira a tu alrededor. Este momento, tú como apenas un jugador mediocre, se amable, ya que este es el punto culminante de tu vida, no hables con Quinn, nunca, tal vez si tienes suerte, va a limpiar sus pies en tí más tarde.** Santana tenía pegada una sonrisa en su rostro. **-vamos mariscal de campo! vamos titanes!**

la chica se alejó de él, y él se sorprendió, no quería admitirlo, pero las palabras le penetraron al interior.

**-Hudson!- **Gritó Beiste. -**!al campo ahora¡-**

Negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, se colocó en la línea y se puso en posición, dio una mirada por encima, a las gradas a los reclutadores, y entonces de alguna manera al rostro de Santana en los banquillos, el estaba molesto, muy molesto. El juego empezó, dejó caer el balón al primer golpe que recibió...

Después del cuarto golpe que perdió el balón, Beiste lo sacó del juego y metió a Sam. Estaba furioso._ -¿Cómo había llegado a él?_ Cómo si hubiera...

**-Ahh!**\- gritó pateando el banco. **-Maldita sea!-**

**-¿enojado?-** replicó una voz detrás

Whitney se quedó allí con su uniforme Cheerios y con las manos en las caderas.

**-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-** gritó.

frunció el ceño.** -Más de lo que sabes.- YA**

* * *

Rachel dio vuelta en la esquina. Charlie era la mejor distracción, era lindo, suave, frunció el ceño. Y ahora, estaba hacía caca. Miró a su alrededor, no tenía una bolsa, pero no podía dejarlo allí en el estacionamiento.

**-Aquí-** dijo una voz familiar y una bolsa de plástico apareciendo en la vista.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Hola, Profesor Schuester.-**

**-Hola, Rachel-** sonrió. **-¿Quién es esta lindura?-**

**-es Charlie-** respondió mientras recogía el desecho y lo metía en la bolsa. **-es el perro de mi tía.-**

**-¿Oh, Joanne?-** preguntó con curiosidad. Rachel asintió con la cabeza un poco **-Fui a la escuela con ellas, ¿recuerdas?-**

**-Oh, sí, tengo que ir a lavarme las manos-** dijo en voz baja.

**-te acompañaré, no te he visto en un par de días y extraño a mi alumna favorita.-**

Rachel sonrió. **-Gracias, Sr. Schuester.-**

Caminaron por el pasillo tranquilos juntos.

**-Pareces decaída, ¿estás bien?-** Puso su mano en la espalda y ella se estremeció ante el contacto de su piel magullada.

**-Yo ..yo sólo tenía un mal día-**

**-¿Sí?-** dio un giro por el pasillo. **-Aquí, vamos a usar este de aquí, nadie más va a estar aquí.-** Rachel frunció el ceño. **-El perro-** dijo casualmente. **-a la mayoría de las personas no les gustan que los perros entren a los baños con ellos.-**

**-Oh, eso tiene sentido-** se encogió de hombros.

**-Así que cuéntame acerca de tu mal día-** dijo mientras se lavaban las manos.

**-Fue un poco malo...-** De alguna manera la maldición se rompió y empezó a hablar de los niños de su escuela y cómo su mamá la saco de la escuela. **-no creo que ella entienda lo mal que estoy-**

Rachel se secó las manos.

**-¿Te importa si miro tu espalda?-** le preguntó.

Ella lo miró. **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque como profesor puedo ver si tu madre estaba sobre reaccionando-** respondió casualmente.

Rachel se mordió el labio. Quería a alguien la escuchara y estuviera de su lado. ¿eso no era lo que él estaba haciendo?

**-Está bien-** contestó en voz baja.

Se dio la vuelta y se puso delante de él. Ella saltó cuando sintió la mano despegar su camisa y la camiseta. Su mano rozó la línea de la cintura de la falda.

**-Shhhh-** la tranquilizó. **-Sólo un vistazo rápido.-**

la morena asintió con la cabeza y él levantó la camisa y la camiseta.** , Rach, esto se ven muy mal-** respondió en voz baja pasando la mano por el pelo de ella. Por alguna razón, su corazón latió rápidamente.

**-porqué no te pones tus camisas aquí, de nuevo. Voy a sostener al perro.-**

Rachel dio un paso lejos de él y se puso sus camisas. _-Eso no era raro, ¿no?-_

**-Rach-** dijo en serio.-**Somos amigos, verdad?-** la niña asintió en silencio.** -Bueno, voy a decir que estoy a lado de tu mamá ,aquí. es muy malo, ella está tratando de protegerte. Y... Bueno ...lo esta haciendo**

La chica lo miró mientras continuaban yendo de nuevo al pasillo una vez que puso sus blusas -**¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Bueno, todo lo que han pasado chicos-**

Su aire causal la cogió con la guardia baja. **-¿Qué sabe de eso?-**

**-Claro.-** Él continuó. -**Ella tiene que tomar las decisiones correctas Rachel, porque si te hieren de cualquier forma o a tus hermanos ustedes serán alejados de nuevo.**

Rachel dejó de caminar. **-¿Qué?-**

Estaba agradecida de que el profesor estaba hablando con ella como un adulta, pero esto era nuevo para ella. -**¿No lo ves, Rachel? tu madre no puede dejar que las cosas malas le pasan a ustedes, ya que si la policía se entera de algo, ustedes serán llevados lejos y te alejaran de tu madre-**

**-¿En serio?-** le preguntó en voz baja.

Él le dio un codazo juguetón. **-¿yo te mentiría?-**

la morena sonrió mientras regresaban al campo. **-No-** admitió. **-Y aprecio eso. Nadie me habla como usted, no me trata como a una bebé.-**

se rió caminando hacia las gradas.** -y nunca lo haré.-** sonrió. **-Estoy aquí para ti, Rachel. Siempre-**

Ella sonrió. **-Gracias, tengo que volver, estoy segura de que mis veinte minutos acabaron-**

**-buen plan-** sonrió. **-Nos vemos la semana que viene para las clases!-**

agitó la mano y alzo al cachorro con ella. **-Adiós.- **


	20. Chapter 20

Aquí esta el capitulo #20

Guest Si pobre Puck haha es una historia familiar, no es relación Faberry, sino hermanas faberry en un futuro :) Saludos

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Capitulo 20

Bear observó con el ceño fruncido como el hombre de pelo rizado saludó a su sobrina. asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de Will. El maestro le dio una sonrisa y un saludo también. Frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

**-¿Quién es ese, bicho?-** preguntó tirando de la pequeña niña a su lado.

Ella apoyó la cabeza a él. -**Sólo el profesor Schuester-**

De repente, un mar de jugadores corrían junto a ellos a lo largo de las gradas. Estaban siguiendo un juego intenso. había hecho la patada inicial y corrió por la línea de banda esquivando a los otros tacleadores y yendo hacia zona de anotación.

Bear tomó la mano de Rachel animándose. **-Vamos Noah!. vamos!-**

La voz del locutor hizo eco en todo el estadio de los Titanes. **-Corcoran sólo tiene que llegar a la zona de anotación... Está en el 40, el 30, el 20, el 10 -. TOUCHDOWN!**

Rachel cogió al cachorro pug y hizo todo lo posible para seguirle el ritmo a su tío.

**-¡Sí!-** Bear gritó y cogió a Rachel ** -Touchdown! Touchdown!-**

Rachel soltó un pequeño grito. **-tío, me duele.-**

-**Lo siento, bicho-** respondió con una mueca y se arrodilló. **-¿Así que quieres decirme qué pasó?-**

**-En realidad no.-** Ella lo miró a los ojos. -**Oh. Esa fue una pregunta retórica, ¿no?-**

Él la miró inclinando su cabeza. la niña suspiró.

* * *

Joanne miró su teléfono, recibió un texto de su hombre y sonrió. ** -Bear tiene a Rach-** dijo mientras le enviaba un mensaje de vuelta.

Shelby siguió la mirada de su hermana, la había estado buscando semi-frenéticamente alrededor de las gradas llenas de gente tratando de decidir si debía ir a buscarla. Después Noah anotó un touchdown y estuvo distraída. Estaba preocupada por su bebé, lo reconsideró; estaba preocupada por todos ellos.

**-Ella va a estar bien-** contestó Joanne a como puso su teléfono en el bolsillo. **-ellos estarán bien-**

Shelby negó con la cabeza.** -San piensa que el sexo no tiene sentido, Joey.-** miró a su hermana mayor**. -¿Qué ... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ..."-** Se interrumpió. **-no quiero saber cuántas veces sin sentido ha estado con alguien ..."-**

**-Shel-** respondió Joanne tomándole la mano. **-sé que no quieres pensar en ello, pero esa es la forma en la que San puede protegerse a sí misma.-**

**-lo sé, Joey**\- espetó alejando su mano.** -¿Crees que no sé eso? Yo debería haber visto lo que estaba haciendo, nosotras la atrapamos a ella y Noah en esa última fiesta de primavera-**

** -Shelby, cuantas fiestas hacían en nuestros tiempos y nosotros nos escapábamos?-** preguntó arqueando la ceja

**-eres mi hermana, se supone que me haces sentir mejor aquí. Recordar la cantidad de problemas en los que tú y yo nos metíamos en en nuestra juventud no me está ayudando a procesar esta información.-** Shelby negó con la cabeza. **-El entrenador me dijo que hay reclutadores aquí, he pensado en su futuro durante tanto tiempo...- **sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. **-Estoy preocupado por él.-**

**-Mis dos hijos han abandonado el nido, uno graduado de la universidad y el otro en su segundo año y todavía rezo para no enterarme de que ha hecho algo estúpido. Nunca se termina Shelby, tienes que darles su espacio . Es por eso que tengo un cachorro-** Ella se rió, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a su hermana menor pensativa

Shelby se mordió el labio.** -sabes que es diferente-** dijo en voz baja, casi ahogada por otra buena jugada por los Titanes del McKinley. se encontró con los ojos de su hermana. **-No estoy diciendo que no te preocupes por tus hijos y no es legítimo, pero ...En este momento ... mi corazón está en mi pecho. no sabes por dónde estarán si están preparados para pensar tan poco de sí mismos-**

Joanne miró a su hermana menor. **-Por supuesto que son diferentes de los niño normales, pero ellos lo saben más que nadie.-** Cerró los ojos con su hermana. -**no necesitan que su propia madre los ande buscando todo, también.-**

Shelby negó con la cabeza y miró a Joanne. **-No sé qué decir, ni por dónde empezar. Soy una maldita psicóloga de traumas, pero cuando se trata de mis propios hijos ..."**

**-sabes exactamente por dónde empezar-** dijo Joey con una pequeña sonrisa.**-Es simplemente es el hecho de que tienes un largo camino por recorrer que te asusta.-**

rodó los ojos.** -realmente no estás haciendo que me sienta mejor.-**

**-No es mi trabajo-** Joanne sonrió.

**-Sí, lo es. Eres mi hermana.-** Shelby se volvió hacia el juego. Captó una mirada de todos sus hijos. Noah estaba gritando sin aliento en su grupo. Santana y Quinn estaban gritando y animando consiguiendo que la multitud estuviera fuera de quicio. Y Rachel estaba apoyada contra Bear en el banquillo en el medio. Ese hombre siempre podía hacer hablar a Rachel.

**-Bueno, cuando éramos pequeñas mi trabajo como tu hermana era decirte cual crayón comer, t****al vez deberías dar entrevistas para una nueva hermana.- **se rió.

Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Lo haré.-**

**-Shelby-** una voz dijo desde su lado. Ella trató de ignorarlo. La gente tendía a llamar su nombre con frecuencia durante el juego, estaba allí para ver a su hijo no para hablar con fracasados perdedores de Lima.

**-Shelby?-**

Su hermana le dio un codazo. **-Shelby, alguien te está hablando-**

Le frunció el ceño a Joey y luego se volteó. Ojos suaves y hoyuelos, pensó para sí misma. Lo buscó en su mente, era increible, con los nombres, era asombrosa con los nombres. Sabía los nombres de los pueblos. ¿Entonces por qué no podía pensar en el hombre de los ojos suaves y hoyuelos.?

**-Hola-** el hombre saludó torpemente. -**Gus Baker.-**

Shelby asintió. **-Correcto**\- contestó con vergüenza. -**Gus Baker.-**

el hombre sonrió. Shelby le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella lo vio inclinarse ligeramente hacia un lado para mirar a Joanne. **-Hola Jo-** dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Manteniéndose fuera de problemas, inspector?-** Preguntó Joanne.

**-No-** dijo riendo. -**Sólo causandolos, al igual a cómo he oído de tí-**

Ella rió. **-Siempre.-**

**-Se conocen-** Shelby dijo con una mezcla de preguntas y realización.. por supuesto que se conocían.

**-Hemos trabajado en un par de cosas aquí y allá-** Joanne rió. **-Gus y Bear se conocen mejor. Tienen noche de póquer juntos-**

**-Noche de Poker?-** El hombre asintió con la cabeza. **-¿Tienes un hijo en el equipo?- **la mujer preguntó

**En el McKinley,no. Mi hijo está en el ala cerrada en el otro equipo. tu chico les ha estado pateando el trasero.-** Gus se rió y balanceó su peso de un pie al otro. Joanne reprimió una risa cuando Shelby no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera literalmente en la escuela secundaria de nuevo. **-¿Estás libre este fin de semana?-** preguntó el hombre

Shelby se rió y luego recibió un codazo de Joanne. **-No, mis hijos están castigados... masivamente-**

Gus sonrió mientras sus ojos se abrieron.

**-Es una pena, la mía está con mi ex. Tal vez cuando no estén castigados ta-''**

**-lo estarán... y por mucho tiempo.-**

**-ella se reunirá contigo para tomar un café en el Lima Bean el domingo.- **interrumpió Joey

**-Discúlpame?-** Shelby preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermana con una mirada.

**-Gus, ella estará allí a la 1 pm-** dijo Joey.

**-Jo!-** Shelby silbó.

**-Nos vemos más tarde, Gus-** se despidió Joanne con una mirada desdeñosa.

Ambas vieron al hombre retirarse

**-Eres una tonta, en primer lugar, es el peor momento. En segundo lugar, Quinn tiene la primera visita con su madre a las 12:30 del domingo.-**

**-Y con las visitas, te puedes ir y luego volver a recogerla-** dijo Joanne **-Estoy segura de que la administradora de casos lo tiene cubierto. irás, le gustas... Me quedaré y veré a tus niños trolls."**

**-todos son más grande que tú-** respondió Shelby con una mirada.

**-No bicho-** recordó Joanne. **-puedo cuidarlos. Vas a ir con Gus.. ok? Además, después de sus conversaciones sexuales remachadas, estoy segura de que van a necesitar una dosis de mí. Yo soy más divertida.-**

**-mmm esta bien, está algo bien.-** Shelby se echó a reír, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba cometiendo un error.

* * *

Noah miró a las gradas. Su madre y su tía estaban en una profunda conversación. Santana y Quinn estaban hablando con un grupo de chicas en el equipo que todas parecían mirarlas con respeto. Porristas...

-Muy bien- le dijo al grupo. **-Tenemos 25 segundos y con un gol de campo no vamos a ganar este juego -... Sólo un touchdown Sam, te toca a tí, Vamos a tratar de jugar a como hemos trabajado en toda la semana No la cagues . 1,2,3! vamos!**

Noah se apoyó en la línea, sabía que no era el último partido que iba a jugar, en realidad no le importa el campeonato en caso de ganar este juego; la temporada tenía un largo camino por recorrer. Sin embargo, tenía que ganar esto para él. Necesitaba ganar esto para demostrar que no lo echaría perder completamente. Se alinearon para la última jugada del partido. Sam como el mariscal de campo, Noah como corredor, sin embargo, en vez la pelota se elevó a Sam, Noah tomó el golpe directo y comenzó a correr aplastando a cualquiera de los tacleadores que habría en su camino. Noah corrió las últimas 10 yardas arrastrando a dos liniero que se aferraban a sus tobillos tratando de tumbarlo, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando llegó en la zona de anotación.

La multitud rugió. Otra victoria de los Titanes, justo lo que necesitaba. El equipo lo levantó sobre sus hombros, ellos cantaban su nombre en la emoción. Miró a su alrededor. Noah negó con la cabeza, su equipo gritaba de emoción, y las porristas saltaban de alegría, y parte del público en las gradas estallaban de alegría en la victoria, pero Noah vio a su hermanita de rodillas en el suelo jugando tranquilamente con el perro. A ella podía importarle menos. Frunció el ceño y pudo ver su cara, a pesar de que casi desaparecía en la multitud, que se perdió en ese momento. Había ejecutado el juego después de jugar e incluso anotó. Sin embargo, la primera persona que buscó no le importaba. Y honestamente no le importaba a él tampoco. Se sentía peor en ese momento. Rodeado de gente feliz, todo lo que Noah podía ver era la mirada asustada persistente en los ojos de Rachel desde las gradas, la misma mirada que puso esa mañana.

* * *

La multitud disminuyó. Decir que sus hijos se veían agotados era un eufemismo. ninguno durmió bien. Noah había jugado un partido; las chicas animaron, aplaudieron y realizaron un muy elaborado espectáculo en el medio tiempo. Y Rachel estaba cansada; agotada a partir del día de la escuela, las pesadillas y, especialmente, todas esas cosas que estaban en el fondo de su mente la cual la mantuvieron en silencio y con los ojos pesados. Los chicos miraron a Shelby esperando el próximo movimiento. No la habían visto desde la mañana, cuando ella los dejó en la escuela. Joanne y Bear parecían simplemente sumergidos en la incomodidad.

**-¡Enhorabuena!-** Mike saludó acercándose detrás de la familia.

Noah se volteó. **-Hey-** sonrió.

**-Hola Mike-** saludó Santana y Quinn asintió.

**-Sus rutinas durante el medio tiempo fueron muy impresionantes-** Sam sonrió a las chicas, pero sobre todo a Quinn.

Santana entrecerró los ojos. **-¿No se supone que estabas en el vestuario hablando de cómo iban a derrotarlos en el segundo tiempo?-**

Sam se encogió de hombros. **-Tal vez..'** Él pareció haberse olvidado de toda la familia la cual lo estaba mirando porque no dejaba las miradas hacía Quinn. Le había preguntado a Puck por qué Quinn vivía con ellos y el chico le dio una respuesta brusca, más no descriptiva. _-Porque así es-_ el chico de estilo mohicano le replicó _**-**Y no es asunto tuyo-_ le dijo con aspereza.

**-jugaste un buen partido de esta noche-** la rubia asintió.

**-Gracias, f****ue sobre todo por Puck.- **respondió Sam

Negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Santana sonrió. **-Te dije que Beiste te metería!-** Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

Quinn asintió. **-Eres el mejor mariscal de campo Sam.-**

La morena se burló. **-Sin lugar a dudas. Ese ogro gigante solo es un desperdicio de espacio.-**

**-Santana!-** Joey y Shelby la regañaron.

la rubia Fabray asintió con la cabeza y miró al suelo. Santana simplemente se encogió de hombros como si su declaración fuera un hecho universal.

**-vendrán a la fiesta?-** Sam preguntó con un grado de torpe timidez

Los ojos de Santana se lanzaron a su madre y luego de nuevo a sus amigos. **-Uh..."**

**-No-** dijo Shelby **-Jugaste un buen partido, Sam, debes estar orgulloso, supongo que tus padres estarán en esta fiesta.-**

Sam se enderezó y Mike hizo lo mismo. Era como si hubieran recordado que Shelby estaba allí de pie. Su raro estado de _Madre-Genial_ le permitió mezclarse con ellos con tanta frecuencia que Sam y Mike tendían a tener conversaciones verbalmente ocurrentes cuando ella estaba cerca. **-Sí, totalmente-** Mike respondió en un intento de recuperarse.

La mujer les dio una mueca. **-Maravilloso. los veré el lunes, muchachos.-**

Los dos se despidieron y se dirigieron en dirección a los vestuarios.

-**Hola, soy la tía Joanne y el es tío Bear-** saludó Joanne después de que los chicos se fueron.

Quinn se quedó mirando la mano extendida por un momento antes de que la tomara, dio un apretón débil. **-Encantada de conocerte-** respondió en voz baja.

Un manto de incomodidad cayó sobre ellas. Quinn estaba muy cansada para ser grosera y también estaba tratando de hacer una buena primera impresión.

**-Vamos a salir de aquí.-**

Shelby hizo pasar a los chicos al Range Rover. **-Estamos ahí-** dijo Joanne mientras daba señas

**-Oh, está bien-** dijo Shelby mientras se iba a la parte posterior del Range Rover cuando Noah, Quinn y Santana subieron al coche. Shelby le entregó una bolsa a Bear. **-Su neb está ahí por si acaso. No sé si lo va a necesitar.-** La mujer se inclinó y abrazó a Rachel. -**Adiós, mi bebé, nos vemos mañana para la cena.-** Ella le tomó la cara. **-Vamos a hablar más sobre hoy, mañana. Diviértete, ¿de acuerdo?-**

Rachel se apoderó de la correa alrededor de su puño y abrazó a su madre, ella hizo un gesto cansado.

**-Espera, ¿qué está pasando?-** Santana preguntó mientras rodeaba el coche.

**-Tu hermana pidió quedarse con tu tía y tu tío esta noche, va a volver con nosotros mañana.-**

Shelby acarició inconscientemente la mejilla de Rachel.

**-Espera, ¿qué?-** Preguntó Santana. **-Yo quiero ir. Eso no es justo.-**

Buscó la mirada de su madre. La mirada se convertía en una que significaba que no tenía sin sentido. Shelby besó la cabeza de Rachel. **-Despídete de tus hermanos.-**

**-Buenas noches, San-** respondió Rachel en voz baja aún sosteniendo la correa de Charlie en la mano, hizo un gesto en silencio a Quinn y trató de llamar la atención de su hermano, pero él no la estaba mirando.

**-Buenas Noches, Bicho- ** contestó peinando la mano por el pelo.

**-Nos vemos mañana para la cena-** respondió Joanne cuando Santana volvió a subir al coche.

Shelby dio una respiración profunda y una mueca agotado. **-Te quiero, cariño-** le gritó a Rachel que caminaba con Charlie mientras se inclina con cansancio en Bear.

**-Yo también te quiero-** dijo en voz baja volteándose. Shelby podía decir que ella todavía estaba enojada. Cansada, sí, pero aún sin cuestionamientos, enojada.

**-Ni siquiera nos despedimos de ella-** contestó Santana con una rabieta cuando volviendo hacia su hermano.

**-Yo se lo dije lo suficiente antes-** murmuró el chico desde el asiento trasero.

Santana se volteó y miró a su madre. **-Mamá, no entiendo por qué Rach se queda con ellos.-**

Shelby comenzó el regreso a casa. **-Bueno, primero, ella lo pidió. Y segundo.-"** hizo una pausa y se encontró con los ojos de todos en el coche. **-Tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar mañana por la mañana y no quería que Rachel estuviera allí-**

La madre observaba desde su periferia como Santana se hundió en el asiento del pasajero. Podía ver realización en la frente de su hija.

**-Y tercero- **continuó a pesar del silencio de su hija. **-todos están castigados y Rachel no-**

**-Y eso por qué?-** Quinn preguntó desde la parte posterior. Ella se recuperó. **-Quiero decir ... No ha hecho algo... para ser castigada... No sé ...-**

**-No, no lo ha hecho, tuvo un mal día de hoy.-** respondió

**-Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó la morena sentándose en su asiento.

**-No te preocupes, todos están castigados-** dijo Shelby nuevo. **-Santana y Quinn todavían están castigadas por su comportamiento hace un tiempo atrás. Santana, tú castigo se ha aumentado por una serie de razones. A saber el comentario que me hiciste la noche anterior, así como el hecho de que cubriste las indiscreciones de tu hermano. Quinn, tu incidente con balón prisionero ha prolongado tu castigo. Noah, ¿tengo que entrar en los detalles de la última noche?-**

**-No-** murmuró desde la parte de atrás.

**-Cuando lleguemos a casa, directamente a la cama, estoy cansada. Están cansados, eso hace que me agote más . Pero conseguiremos una buena noche de descanso. Estamos empezando temprano mañana por la mañana.-**

Santana se hundió aún más en su asiento y miró por encima. Su madre tenía su cara falsa. Joder, pensó. Mañana iba a ser un día apestoso y ella ni siquiera sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

Bear se sentó con su computadora en el estudio. Podía oír a su mujer hablando en voz baja a Rachel, tratando que conseguir dormirla. No debería hacer esto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía un presentimiento. Abrió la base de datos que utilizaba en la estación. Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el teclado mientras debatía y comenzó su análisis. Bear tenía dos hijos; sabía que los niños fueron abusados también, pero San y Rach tenían un lugar especial en su corazón. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que era independiente de sus hijos debido a la inocencia que les había sido robada. Inocencia que finalmente siempre se aparta, pero no de esa manera. Lo que le había sucedido a ellas le invocaba una rabia tan indescriptible que siempre se encontraba mirando a esa base de datos en el temor, y antes hizo una amplia búsqueda de detalles en todos los maestros y otros adultos que entraron en contacto con ellas. Él no había mirado su ordenador desde que hizo la investigación a los Fabrays un par de semanas antes. Como jefe de la policía, no había sabido de los Fabrays o todos los detalles del caso, porque a la claridad de la retrospectiva, vio las señales, pero deseó haber actuado antes.

En medio de la decoración, el alcohol, y la alegría de la fiesta, se acordó de conocer a los Fabray en una fiesta de Navidad hace unos años y la mirada en los ojos de Quinn lo hizo detenerse, ya que reflejaba la mirada de Rachel después de un mal sueño. Eso se quedó con él. Su instinto estuvo en lo cierto, pero había tomado unos años sacarla de esa casa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era una necesidad sino hasta después de haberse hecho el daño. Sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada legalmente en su singularidad basada por sus instintos, pero no pudo nombrar un momento en que sus instintos se habían equivocado. Necesitaba su instinto para saber que algo estaba mal esta vez, no quería que cuñada amiga de la infancia fuera la persona que su instinto le decía que era.

-**Qué estás haciendo?-** una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se peinó la mano por el cabello y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su esposa tirando de ella en su regazo.** -Nada.-**

**-Mentiroso-** sonrió la mujer a como ella lo besó. **-A quién vas con todo el FBI ahora?-**

Él se rió. **-A Nadie. Ahora ¿dónde están mis besos.?-**

**-retenidos como los rehenes-** respondió sentándose. **-Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Sólo...siendo... olvídalo-**

**-¿Estás seguro de que eres el jefe de policía?-** Joey se rió. **-Estoy muy segura de que el trabajo requiere que tengas una mejor cara que esa.-**

Bear suspiró. Él soltó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su mujer. **-Yo sólo ... hay algo está en ese tipo Schuester.-**

**-Cabeza-esponjosa?-** Joanne se rió. **-Él es inofensivo, era un bicho raro en la secundaria y un raro ahora, sé que la mayoría de las personas crecen en esa fase, pero creo que sólo ... No es más que un extraño, no creo que haría daño a nadie.-** Buscó sus ojos y asintió al ver la preocupación de su marido. **Crees que lo haría?...** Ella asintió con la cabeza cuando recibió la confirmación de sus sospechas en respuesta avergonzada de su marido. **-¿En serio? Will Schuester? Shelby me dijo que Rach está tomando lecciones de él, pero ...Creo que estás exagerando.-**

El hombre frunció el ceño. **-Nombra algún momento en el que me he equivocado.-**

Joanne se puso las manos en alto. **-no vas a dejarme vivir con eso. Lo siento, Lawrence si no puedes ver el mal en las personas. Tuviste razón sobre el entrenador de la escuela secundaria de Santana es espeluznante. Pero, ella nunca supo nada al respecto. Lo despidieron y lo llevaron a la cárcel antes de que Santana siquiera llegara a la secundaria-**

** -Bueno, fue la primera sobrina que iba a la escuela secundaria-** dijo Bear. **-E Hice una comprobación adicional en todo-** Él la miró.** -Escucha, sé que lo conoces de tu tiempo aquí en Lima, pero hay algo en él, Jo.-**

**-Él no estaría trabajando en la escuela si tuviera un expediente, Bear- **susurró la mujer

**-Hay algo en él, Joey, tienes que admitirlo-** murmuró.

Su mujer se puso de pie y lo besó suavemente.** -Si es importante para ti, hazlo. Pero en lugar de la filtrarte a través de todos los niños que entran en contacto con él, tal vez deberíamos hablar con los niños de lo que estas buscando.-** Ella suspiró. **-De cualquier manera, puedes comenzar esta cruzada mañana? Me gustaría estar acurrucados antes de que Rach decida meterse en nuestra cama.-**

Bear se rió. **-dormirá con nosotros?-**

**-Shelby dijo que ha estado teniendo pesadillas además rara vez se queda aquí sola, estoy segura de que se va asustar. Así que tu acosadora paranoia y luego ven para arriba-**

Joey se puso de pie y le dio a su marido una sonrisa que sólo veintiséis años de matrimonio podían producir. El suspiró mientras la veía desaparecer.

Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el teclado. Habría de hacerlo? ¿desaparecería sus sospechas? El tipo estaba siendo más protector? Frunció el ceño. Tenía que serlo, se dio cuenta. No había otra opción. Suspiró y tecleó el nombre en la base de datos.

Nada.

Nada en un William Schuester.

El hombre ni siquiera tenía un boleto de estacionamiento.

entrecerró los ojos viendo la pantalla del ordenador. Eso no significaba que fuera inocente, podría significar simplemente que no había sido capturado. Cerró su ordenador con una mirada pensativa, quería hablar con él al día siguiente. La curiosidad no dormía fácilmente se rió entre dientes;probablemente no lo haría tampoco; Rachel daba patadas.

Bear apagó las luces y cerró la casa. Hizo su camino por las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta de sus hijos, era la habitación en la que Rachel y Santana se quedaban mientras ellos no estaban. Podía oír la televisión en el fondo. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido para apagarla. Una vez que la televisión estaba apagada y sólo la tenue luz cerca de la cama permaneció en él, volvió a escaparse de la habitación, pero hizo una pausa.

Rachel estaba durmiendo acurrucada con el pug. Él la observó y se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía el ceño fruncido. Se mordió el labio. _¿Debería dejarla o quedarse?_ tenía once años, no estaba despierta, pero estaba con el ceño fruncido. asintió con la cabeza, las personas fruncen el ceño cuando duermen, se acercó a ella con cuidado de no despertarla y besó en la frente. Su ceño se suavizó un poco y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. _Bueno, pensó ahora debo salirme antes de que despierte. _

* * *

Santana escupió la pasta de dientes en el fregadero y lo vio girando alrededor. Estaba exhausta, y ansiosa por golpear su cama y dormir. Se sentiría bien pensó para sí misma. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se disponía a ir a su amada cama. Hizo una pausa. había olvidado abrir la puerta contigua a la habitación de Quinn. Era una cortesía común, sutil que la rubia inició. Si la puerta estaba abierta, ninguno de ellas tendría la incomodes de tocar para ver si había alguien dentro. Se dio la vuelta y llegó a abrir la puerta. Se dio cuenta que la luz de Quinn seguía prendida. Alcanzó a ver a la rubia sentada en su pila de mantas con las rodillas hasta su pecho y apoyada en la esquina con un libro abierto en la mano pero estaba mirando más allá de ella. La morena rodó los ojos.

-**Si vas a fingir que lees deberías hacer un mejor trabajo-** replicó la morocha

Quinn la miró con una débil sonrisa. **-Te ves como la muerte, deberías dormir.-**

**-Gracias-** respondió entrecerrando los ojos. Estudió a la chica desde la puerta. Podía ver que ella estaba temblando ligeramente y sus ojos indicaban que no estaba realmente en ese momento. se mordió el labio. Era Quinn Fabray. No eran las mejores amigos; ciertamente no eran hermanas. aún así, hubo respeto tácito; era tranquilo, pero estaba ahí. Santana respiró hondo y agarró las cartas de póquer. **-Es tu turno de darlas-**

**-no quieres jugar a las cartas-** murmuró mirando cuando la morena se sentó a su lado.

**-En realidad no, pero no quiero que estés sentada aquí toda la noche observándote cómo te miras temblando en la esquina-** la morena respondió, barajeó las cartas y evitó los ojos de la rubia.

Quinn la observó. **-Por qué haces esto?-** le preguntó después de unos momentos.

la morena se enderezó y la miró pensativa por un momento.

**-Porque, ****sé lo que se siente cuando no puedes sacar algo de tu mente..-** Se interrumpió. **-Y cuando esas cosas te hace mucho miedo para hasta de cerrar los ojos.-**

la rubia frunció el ceño, estaba lista para disparar algo defensivo. **-¿Qué sabes tú al respecto?-**

Santana endureció su rostro. **-Rachel se asusta mucho y no puede dormir-** dijo rápidamente.

**-No puedes ocultarte detrás de tu hermana menor-** la rubia soltó

**-No puedes dormir en la esquina por siempre- **contraatacó.

**-Sólo trata-** dijo Quinn dispuesta a admitir que estaba agradecida por la compañía de la chica.

**-nada de tratar-** interrumpió Shelby repentinamente desde la puerta.** -Hubo algo confuso acerca de 'ir directamente a la cama', t****engo que ser más clara?-**

Santana dejó las cartas ** -Tal vez-** murmuró.

La mujer tomó la escena ante ella. Podía ver el agotamiento de su hija, pero vio algo en los ojos de Quinn.

**-San, ve a tu cuarto-** respondió sin romper la mirada de Quinn que parecía estar evitando la suya.

La morena se puso de pie y pasó por delante de su madre tratando de evitar sus ojos. Shelby se acercó y besó a su hija en la frente. **-Todavía estás en problemas. Te quiero-"** dijo en voz baja.

Santana asintió. **-Yo también**\- Y desapareció de la habitación.

**-Qué pasa?-** Preguntó Shelby.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. **-Nada.-**

**-Estoy muy cansada para juegos, Quinn, y tú también-** dijo la madre con suavidad. Vio la mirada de la muchacha observando sus manos. **-¿esto es sobre tu padre?-**

**-No-** le espetó. **-no sabes nada de mí, por favor, no pretendas saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza.-**

**-Bueno, mañana vamos a trabajar juntos para tratarlo, pero ahora, necesitas dormir..-** Cogió una manta de la cama. Estaba a punto de cubrir a la chica, pero luego se detuvo. _era tan estúpido pensó para si misma_. -**No es que no quieras dormir, ¿no? Es que tienes miedo-** observó cómo las palabras que ella ofreció le llegó al interior. Quinn no levantó la mirada. no podía ver sus ojos, pero vio lágrimas por el rostro de la chica. Tomó la manta en sus manos y cubrió a las dos mientras se sentaba junto a ella. **-¿Qué sueles hacer cuando no puedes dormir?-**

Quinn se encogió de hombros. **-Nada ... No puedo acostarme aquí-** murmuró.

Shelby suspiró, su propio agotamiento esta llegando a ella. **-Voy acostarme contigo esta noche, ¿ok?-**

La rubia levantó rápidamente la vista. **-¿Qué? no, no necesitas hacer eso.-**

**-Bueno, si en realidad-** respondió la mujer sacando un par de almohadas, así como el edredón de la cama. **-Tú también**\- se recostó sobre la cama improvisada y se aseguró de que Quinn tuviera su cordero. Ella tomó el libro que la muchacha había estado sosteniendo y lo dejó a un lado, luego llegó para apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que la lámpara debía permanecer encendida. Con un ligero suspiro, Shelby se apoyó en el pequeño nido que habían creado. **-Es muy cómodo aquí-** dijo con una sonrisa. Quinn la miró con su cordero sin apretar en sus manos. **-acuéstate Q-**

La rubia vaciló pero se recostó.

**-Ahora-** dijo Shelby mientras cerraba los ojos.** -Cuando despiertes y estés asustada, me despiertas ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-no voy a hacer eso-** Quinn se burló.

Shelby asintió. **-Tienes razón no tienes que hacerlo, pero si puedes, porque voy a estar aquí toda la noche, la luz permanecerá encendida, y esas cosas que sueñas de miedo serán incomprensibles, vas a abrir los ojos y aquí voy a estar contigo, segura en el suelo, con tu cordero y la luz prendida. Y cuando despiertes, quiero que recuerdes todo eso y luego cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.-** la madre captó la mirada de Quinn. **-entiendes?-**

La chica se inclinó en el mar de almohadas y mantas que se sintió lo suficientemente como una cama para ser cómodo y no suficiente para sentirse segura. **-esta bien-** susurró, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Se abrieron cuando los pensamientos y las imágenes empezaron a golpearla.

Shelby luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo; era como si supiera que su cerebro era un desastre y que tenía que centrarse en otros lugares ya que la mujer comenzó a hablar de nuevo. **-Voy a contarte una historia**\- inició en voz baja. **-Pero necesito de tu ayuda, diré una oración y entonces tú la seguirás. ¿De acuerdo?-** Quinn se volteó a su lado y se quedó mirando a la mujer con los ojos cansados. Dobló el brazo y apoyó la cabeza hacia abajo en él con un bostezo. **-¿Lista?-**

La chica asintió con la cabeza y miró a la mujer mayor con gratitud. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Shelby comenzó **-Érase una vez, hubo un oso llamado Arthur en busca de una aventura y pensando que iba a iniciar por alquilar una moto.-**

la rubia bostezó. -**Arthur fue a la luna en esa moto para descubrir que...-** Hizo una pausa. **-Esto es tonto.-**

**-Continua-** Shelby asintió con su propio bostezo.

Por la quinta frase, Quinn Fabray cayó dormida.

* * *

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras dormía. Inconscientemente apretó al pequeño pug fuertemente provocando que murmurara ligeramente.

_Alguien sintió que la levantaba, estaba durmiendo y ahora estaba siendo arrastrada a la habitación. Odiaba la habitación. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuera de su pecho. Odiaba esa habitación._

_Su perspectiva de repente cambió. Alguien la cargaba y alguien más estaba corriendo. Una puerta se abrió con un crujido, y luego hubo una explosión al chocar contra la pared, en la pared opuesta, sintió que sus ojos se abrieron en el miedo._

_Milagrosamente su miedo se calmó y se sintió segura. Sintió brazos protectores alrededor de ella. **-No, más ruidos-** dijo la voz suave. **-Noah? **_

_**-O perderás. Es sólo un juego.-** respondió el chico_

_La puerta se cerró y se oscureció. La sensación suave y seguridad se habían ido. Volvía a tener miedo otra vez, y temblaba. **-A dónde fue?-**_

_de nuevo la puerta se abrió y la luz fue muy brillante para ver_

_Ahora estaba en un cuarto oscuro. Sintió una gran mano en su espalda desnuda. La mano era brusca y empujando sus pantalones abajo_

_De pronto estaba de vuelta en la oscuridad._

_A continuación, una puerta se abrió de nuevo._

_Entonces ella no podía ver._

_Todo estaba oscuro y__ un sollozo._

**_Santana?_**

_Su corazón latía tan rápido que se sentía como una bomba de tiempo. Sintió un brazo sujetándola ¿A Dónde iba?_

_**-Vamos, pedazo de mierda!-** -gritó una voz._

_La puerta al final del pasillo estaba cada vez más cerca. ¿Por qué podía ver la puerta de nuevo? ¿No estaba simplemente oscuro?_

_Su respiración era débil y rápido. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Se estaba acercando. Ella estaba prácticamente allí. ¿Qué iba a pasar?_

_Su corazón dejó de latir a un ritmo más intenso a medida que iba siendo arrastrada a la sala..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sintió como si hubiera aterrizado en una caída. Era como si hubiera estado cayendo a través del aire en su sueño ... apretó más al cachorro ...

Apartó las mantas de la cama y se sentó. Su corazón aún latía sin control y se dio cuenta de que estaba con el cachorro en sus brazos, ella estaba temblando.

* * *

**-descubriste algo?-** Joey preguntó poniéndose loción en su cara. **-encontraste cosas raras en Shuester en esa base de datos creppy?-**

Bear se burló mientras doblaba la pesada colcha encima de él. **-No-** dijo. -**No te frotes esa crema-**

Joey rodó los ojos. **-No encontrar algo en el amigo raro de mi hermana, no quiere decir que fue un abusador de niños.-** **-Sí-** dijo ella con el ceño unció el ceño. **-No creo que eso es algo que se frote.-**

**-como sea, yo creo que hay algunos besos míos allí- **murmuró

Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba y se subía encima de él sobre su fuerte cuerpo. **-Vas a tener que venir aquí y conseguir unos.-**

El hombre se inclinó y capturó sus labios.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Bear prácticamente empujó a su esposa fuera de él, pero no antes de golpearse la cabeza contra la cabecera.

**-Bicho- **dijo sentándose con la espalda recta. Joey lo miró; Bear tenía el mismo aspecto que llevaba cuando Rachel lo descubrió ocultando los huevos de Pascua en el patio trasero hace cinco años **-Qué pasa?-**

**-Charlie tiene que salir-** murmuró.

**-Charlie está durmiendo, Rach. ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-tuveunmalsueño- **respondió después de un par de compases. **-Está bien... no importa ...-**

**-¿Quieres dormir aquí con nosotros?-** Bear preguntó con un tono casi ansioso.

negó con la cabeza. **-no soy un bebé.-**

**-lo sabemos-** dijo Joanne. **-Está bien tener pesadillas.- **miró a su marido**. -Tuvistes una mala noche. Ven aquí y dime al respecto, incluso puedes traer a Charlie.- **Ella trató de no ver la mirada de su marido de incredulidad y movió el edredón a un lado para que su sobrina pudiera meterse. **-Ven aquí, cariño.- **

* * *

Noah abrió los ojos.

**-Levántate, Noah-** dijo Shelby. **-despierta.-**

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. **-Mamá, en serio no tienes que hacer esto-** se quejó.

**-Siéntate, Noah. Lo haremos-**

Él gimió y se frotó los ojos mientras se sentaba. Él no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que su madre estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. **-Sé que estás decepcionada de mí, lo sé. Es sólo que ... Sucedió. Y para tu información, terminé con ella, Sé que nunca te gustó, no finjas que sí-**

Shelby arqueó la ceja. **-¿Por dónde empezar, Noah? Sí, pude no haber pensado que era la mejor opción para tí, pero tú creíste que era lo suficientemente para el sexo.-**

**-Gah, mamá, Conversaciones sexuales ahora-** miró su reloj. **-Son las 07:30 ¡Jesús!-**

**-Noah!-** lo regañó.

**-El sexo no es algo para repartir-** comenzó.

el chico la miró con cansancio. **-Sólo estás diciendo porque pasó con las chicas.-**

**-Noah, no te atrevas-** le espetó.

Él levantó las manos.**-no quise decir eso ...-** dijo con más suavidad.** -Lo que quiero decir es ... Es diferente para un hombre. Sí, es...especial ... pero en un montón de maneras no lo es. No puedo explicártelo a tí**

**-Bueno busca la manera-** respondió Shelby rápidamente. **-puedes pensar que es físico, pero no lo es. Es mucho más que eso, a pesar de lo que dicen los medios. Es una ofrenda de vulnerabilidad.-**

Noah puso su cabeza entre las manos. **-Por favor, mamá-** se quejó. **-No quiero hablar contigo de mi vulnerabilidad a las 7:30 de la mañana!-**

**-Está bien, vamos a hablar más sobre tu comportamiento. En primer lugar, limpia esta pocilga llamada habitación hasta que este impecable. Contágiate, alquilé el limpiador de alfombras. tú y las chicas no sólo estarán limpiando sus habitaciones, sino toda la casa. Ventanas, baños, la cocina. Y cuando eso termine escribirán informes-**

**-Mamá-** gimió

**-tu informe jovencito será sobre la importancia del sexo seguro y los peligros del sexo vehicular.-**

Miró hacia arriba. **-Estás bromeando?-**

**-¿Me veo como si estuviera bromeando? 5.000 palabras para la cena. Feliz cumpleaños, Noah.- **

* * *

Santana sintió una mano por el pelo, gimió de frustración. Maldita sea, por fin la mañana llegó.

-**Mamá-**dijo sin abrir los ojos.

**-San-** respondió su madre.** -Levántate.-**

**-no entiendo por qué vas a dar una conferencia sólo por lo que dije.-** estaba con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras se apoyaba contra la cabecera.

**-Sé que no puede ser verdad-** respondió la madre

**-¿Es por lo que le dije a Quinn?-** la falta de respuesta inmediata de su madre, la obligó a darse cuenta de que su madre no podría haber pensado en eso todavía.

**-No-** dijo finalmente. **-¿Con cuántos chicos te has acostado?-**

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron de golpe. Ella miró a su madre y luego miró su reloj. **-Así es como estamos empezando esta conversación? Con eso? ¿En serio?-**

**-Sí-**

Santana sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. **-Estás bromeando? Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.-**

**-Responde la pregunta.-**

la morena se quedó mirando a su madre. Si fuera inteligente habría sabido que esto iba a suceder. podría haber tenido una respuesta, y un plan. sintió un escozor en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta. Esto no era un plan, esto no era aún intencional, pero serviría.

Shelby miraba a su hija decaída, literalmente, desmoronándose. Sus hombros se hundieron y se hundió en sí misma. No había ninguna gracia o control. Era sólo una pérdida.

**-Por favor no me hagas decirte-** sollozó.

Shelby se obligó a mantenerse firme. necesitaba saber.

**-San-**

Santana nunca pensó que iba a compartir esa parte de ella con su madre, nunca pensó que su madre le preguntaría, pero aquí le estaba preguntado a las siete y media de la mañana. El cabello de Santana era un desastre y sus ojos estaban agotados. La capacidad de poner su cara falsa ni siquiera fue una opción disponible. Y el llanto no era ni siquiera una opción. simplemente estaba pasando. Era como si su cuerpo se sintiera acorralado y su mente y su corazón se congelaran en el miedo y pánico. Sus lágrimas exhaustas eran todo lo que tenía para ofrecer, eran lo único que pudo reunir.

**-San-** dijo de nuevo. **-vamos hablar. No sólo ahora, sino muchas veces después de esto. Así que ahora mismo este pánico que sé que sientes porque te conozco, lo dejarás fuera, señorita, porque estas discusiones no las finalizaremos hoy. Estamos en el largo plazo, cariño.-** se inclinó y se encontró con los ojos cansados de su hija. **-Así que ahora mismo, voy a dejar que te sientas aquí y llorar. Vas a tomar un respiro, cálmate y luego empieza a limpiar tu habitación. Los baños, ventanas y alfombras se limpiaran. También escribirás un ensayo de 5.000 palabras cuyo tema aún tengo que decidir. Tú eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, Taz. te amo y te mereces algo mucho más de lo que crees que haces y que sin duda no se merece nada de sentido. Así que adelante y llora, cariño, pero estarás contestando mi pregunta hoy-**

Shelby se quedó tan constantemente firme como pudo y besó a su hija en la frente. **-Te amo.-**

Ella se alejó de la morena, la muchacha sollozó más fuerte en su cama, mientras trataba de evitar a sus propias lágrimas de nuevo y las ganas de abrazar a su hija. Santana necesitaba llorar. Estaba allí para ella, pero tenía que ver que no estaba bien. Ella la abrazaría y la animaría, pero todavía no.

Shelby respiró hondo y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia. Quinn todavía estaba acurrucada. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Sin embargo, esta conversación no podía ser evitado con ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que fuera incómoda.

**-Quinn.** susurró sentándose a su lado. -**Quinn?-**

La rubia saltó, se despertó y se sentó. -**Um, hola-** dijo en voz baja.

**-Tenemos que hablar, Quinn-** dijo Shelby cuidado.

**-Acerca de los ... Eventos de anoche ... o que le gané a una niña de once años?-**

Shelby arqueó una ceja. _No sonrías. no le des la mano al superior, se entrenó a sí misma._ **-Ambos-** Ella respiró hondo. **-no sé todo lo que te ha pasado, pero sé lo que general lo que pasó.-**

Quinn bajó la cabeza. **-Hay demasiadas personas que saben lo que en 'general' pasó.-** respondió con una extraña mezcla de veneno y desesperación. **-¿Sabes lo que es que la gente sepa que de ti? tratando de especular en tus momentos más vulnerables?-** negó con la cabeza. **-Olvídalo.-** levantó la vista.**-Escucha no tienes que hablar conmigo de estar a salvo ... o ... Lo que sea porque nunca voy a ...estarlo ... No otra vez. No después de ...-** ella escurrido sus manos. **-He cometido errores-** Shelby frunció el ceño. **-confiaba en la gente equivocada.- **Ella negó con lo temprano que estaba divagando. **-Todo lo que digo ... es que no tienes que hablar conmigo al respecto porque... por el resto de mi vida me gustaría estar bien sin ella...-** se encontró los ojos de Shelby.** -Por favor, dime qué hacer-** La madre la miró. **-Estoy en problemas ¿no? Así que por favor...gritame... Haz algo.-**

Su discurso con sus otros hijos de repente no parecieron tan duros. _Mantente fuerte_, Shelby se regañó. **-5000 palabras-** dijo rápidamente. **-Vamos a limpiar los baños, alfombras y ventanas ... y lavar la ropa.-** Shelby buscó los ojos de Quinn. _"He cometido errores"_ la voz de la rubia hizo eco en su cabeza. Shelby frunció el ceño; nunca fue el error de Quinn. De repente sintió caer su estómago. _¿Era que se culpaba por Russell o su sentimiento de culpa por las circunstancias de su situación, que tomaba decisiones para enmascarar su odio a sí mismo?_ Había visto demasiados casos sin conocer la respuesta, pero cuando la chica estaba viviendo en su casa en vez de un paciente que veía una vez a la semana, fue diferente. Se sentía diferente.

**-Claro-** la rubia contestó poniéndose de pie rápidamente. **-Voy a empezar a trabajar en eso, ¿Quieres que limpie la habitación de Rachel también?-**

La respuesta inmediata de la rubia y la evidente necesidad de complacer hicieron que Shelby dudara. Sabía que necesitaba tratar a Quinn como los demás, pero era más claro, ahora más que nunca necesitaba mayor atención.

**-Q-** susurró suavemente.** -lamento por lo que te pasó, pero te prometo que va a ser mejor y estaré aquí en cada paso**-

La chica se quedó helada. **-no necesito que me tengas lastima-** respondió rápidamente.

**-no lo siento por ti-** aclaró. **-Lo siento por lo que pasó..-**

**-Bueno, ahora mismo, no puedo ver la diferencia-** la chica de repente la miró.** -Y sinceramente, no creo que lo hagas bien, sobre todo en la forma en que todos miran y actúan hacia Rachel, ella no está decaída y en mil pedazos-** Quinn se enderezó. **-Y yo tampoco-**

**-Bueno, no siento pena por ti, Quinn, no te compadezco. En lo más mínimo. Así que la respuesta es sí, tienes que limpiar la habitación de Rachel también. Como la tuya, que quede impecable ...-** Suspiró y observó a la chica iniciando fuera de la habitación. **-Esta conversación no ha terminado Q. Vamos a hablar más a lo largo del día y durante mucho tiempo después de esto.-**

La chica no se volteó. **-Claro que lo haremos.-**

Y sin una palabra salió de la habitación, con la esperanza de ocultar sus lágrimas.

* * *

El teléfono sonó y Joey gimió. Tal vez podría ignorarlo y sabría que no sonaría otra vez. volvió a sonar. Ella gimió. abrió los ojos y Rachel estaba enroscada en ella y su marido tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de las dos. Joey frunció el ceño.

cogió el teléfono. **-Hola?-**

**-Hola-** saludó Shelby desde el otro extremo. **-Durmió Rachel?-**

rodó los ojos.** -Sí, y todavía lo esta, al igual que yo-** respondió entre dientes en silencio mientras observaba a Rachel revolviéndose y enroscándose en Bear.

**¿En serio?-** Joey podía oír el ceño fruncido desde el otro extremo. resopló salió de la cama y se dirigió al pasillo.

**-Está bien, tuvo una pesadilla- **le respondió una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada.

**-acerca de qué?-** preguntó con urgencia.

**-No sé, Shel. Ella y yo estábamos durmiendo muy ocupadas para hablar de ello. durmió conmigo y Bear-** Oyó su hermana suspiro en el otro extremo. -**Las cosas van tan mal?-**

Shelby suspiró. -**Bueno, me avisas si algo-** respondió, evitando claramente la pregunta

**-Lo haré-** respondió Joanne con cansancio. **-Siempre lo hago-** Hizo una pausa. **-Estás bien?-**

**-Qué crees?-** respiró hondo. **-Sólo ... estoy preocupada por Rach. Necesito saber que está bien.-**

**-Todos estarán bien.-**

**-No necesito una charla en este momento, necesito saber si mi hija está bien.-**

**-Hey sin necesidad de ser así, Vamos a cuidarla bien ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar esta noche, vale? claramente sólo vas a quemar todo, no debes cocinar.-**

**-como sea, Jo, está bien ,llámame si surge algo.-**

**-Toma una respiración.-** dijo Joanne cuidado.** -Vamos a salir de esto.-**

Por alguna razón, Shelby no se sentía mejor, no en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**-Buen partido de ayer-** Santana dijo mientras fregaba el borde de la taza del baño con un cepillo.** -fue mucho mejor una vez que la jirafa fue expulsada del juego. Creo que lo asusté.-**

Quinn hizo una pausa de fregar la bañera ... **-¿Qué?-**

**-Nada-** respondió la morena sacudiendo la cabeza. **-Sam es un mejor jugador. He estado hablando con Beiste de él siempre. Su exactitud con el brazo es mucho mejor que Finn. Él conoce las jugadas mejor y puede ejecutarlas mucho mejor que el idiota gigante. El equipo se reunió con él hoy, porque está tan preparado en el bolsillo-** Vio la mirada perpleja de Quinn. **-A mi tío le encanta el juego. Noah y crecímos con ello. Incluso Rachel sabe de fútbol,pero , ella va a fingir que no-**

la rubia asintió. **-como sea, quiero decir Finn puede hacer lo que quiera, pero estoy de acuerdo, Sam es un mejor jugador, pero yo no sabía todo la ... eh ... el conocimiento técnico que tiene.- ** Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Pero si sé que está lanzando un silbante en este momento. Y si eres el que lo lanzó fuera de su juego va a hacertelo saber el lunes-**

Santana se rió. **-Finn Hudson? Ese chico puede ser un alto descomunal pero lo puedo tomar con los ojos cerrados. No tiene nada en mí. No te preocupes por mí. Él debería estar preocupado si intenta meterse contigo-**

se puso rígido. **-no necesito que me defiendas, Santana-** respondió seriamente. **-Nunca lo he hecho. Soy la jefa de animadoras. Ni siquiera eres mi compañera de lider. Todavía estoy por encima de ti.-**

La morocha la miró con el ceño fruncido, arqueó la ceja y ahogó un bostezo. **-¿De verdad estas tirando rangos en mí en este momento?-** negó con la cabeza. **-Yo no soy la que debe estar predicando acerca de dejar que las personas sean sus amigos, pero..'-** Ella cerró los ojos con la rubia. -**Veo la forma en que están a tu alrededor,me puse en duda. Yo no te he pedido una maldita cosa al respecto. Lo he visto desde el año pasado. No te atrevas a fingir que no te molesta. Sí, puede que no hayas sido mi persona favorita antes, pero compartimos un maldito baño y estoy bastante segura de que te comiste mis tostadas Crunch ayer, pero estás aquí, Quinn, no estoy defendiendo por diversión. yo sólo ... estoy ... -**

La rubia entrecerró los ojos. **-Nunca te pedí que hicieras algo por mí. No quiero que lo hagas.-**

**-Bueno-** dijo Santana. -**es una maldita mierda-**

**-niñas, basta de hablar, apresúrense-** murmuró Shelby al pasar por la puerta con un montón de ropa.

* * *

Rachel se despertó con un codazo nariz húmeda y fría en su oído.

**-Buenos días, calabaza-** Joey dijo poniéndose una sudadera y sentándose junto a su sobrina.

Rachel miró a su alrededor. la cama estaba vacía, salvo ella y a Charlie. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Joanne respondió a su pregunta.

**-Él está en la planta baja, dormiste** **bien?-**

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

-**mamá ha llamado?** -preguntó frotándose los ojos para eliminar los mocos de los ojos, como los llamó Santana.

Joanne asintió. -**Sí, llamó para ver cómo estás, todos estábamos dormidos, y yo un poco malhumorada- **Observó el rostro de Rachel.** -Todavía estás enfadada?-**

La pequeña niña se mordió el labio.** -No, en realidad ...pero ...- **se encogió de hombros. **-Nadie me da la oportunidad, sé que mamá me dejó venir porque están hablando de sexo y no me quiere ahí.-** Ella golpeó sus puños en sus muslos. **-Sé sobre el sexo!, ¿Por qué es que la gente se olvida de eso?-**

La mujer dio un suspiro**. -Rachel-**

La chica negó con la cabeza.**-Sé que la gente no olvida ... lo sé ...-** se encogió de hombros.** -¿pero cómo se supone que voy a crecer?-**

Joanne la miró. no sabía por dónde empezar, sabía lo que pasó. Ella y Shelby había hablado de ello, vio el dolor y la tristeza en las inseguridades de Rachel y las cicatrices que habían quedado de ella.

Antes de Joanne pudiera capturar sus pensamientos, Rachel inició de nuevo.

**-Sé que tengo sólo once años y también de que me veo como nueve- **suspiró indignada. **-Pero no solo luzco de...once. Sabes? veo cómo la gente actúa a mi alrededor. Yo veo cosas ... He visto algunas cosas ... yo ya no luzco de 11 años**

**-no eres sólo ni nada de eso-** dijo ella rápidamente.

**-Lo que quiero decir es.-** La chica continuó con su explicación. **-Nadie confía en mí. Ellos pueden confiar en mí ... Quiero decir sé sobre el sexo. Todos mis compañeros se ven como modelos. Han pasado por la pubertad y aquí estoy yo cuando-** miró a los ojos de su tía . **-Estoy bastante segura de que estoy por delante de todos ellos ...-**

La mujer mayor se sintió como en shock. **-¿Acabas de decir lo que pensaba?Rachel, lo sucedido no es lo mismo que ...-**

**-Pero de cualquier manera no soy virgen-** respondió rápidamente y en silencio. **-sé eso-**Ella asintió convenciéndose a sí misma. **-lo sé ...-** frunció el ceño y se miró las manos.** -Puedo manejar las cosas ... y la gente no cree que puedo ... Eso por lo que estoy enojada.-**

**-No es eso Bicho- **Bear dijo de repente en la puerta.

**-Sí, lo es-** Rachel se defendió. -**Noah me lo dijo. Nadie cree que puedo luchar.-**

**-Bien entonces si puedes?-** Bear preguntó suavemente. Rachel se dio la vuelta con un resoplido. El hombre continuó. **-Tienes razón, Rach. Tal vez no puedas manejarlo ahora, pero ¿sabes qué es lo que busco? Te he visto hablar con gente extraña ...-** Miró a su esposa para recibir orientación.

-Nos da miedo- dijo simplemente. **-¿Pero sabes qué, tienes razón. ya no eres más que una chica de once años. Tenemos que enseñarte lo que debes buscar.-**

**-Buscar personas espeluznantes?-**

** -No necesariamente-** dijo Bear.** -Pero sé cuando las situaciones no son seguras. Por ejemplo, tus clases de canto con cualessunombre.**\- Él recibió un codazo en la boca del estómago.-**tú nunca debes estar a solas con él, las puertas no deben cerrarse, ó cosas así.-**

**-¿Por qué? Yo confío en él-** contestó Rachel. Había un brillo en sus ojos como si estuviera ocultando algo.

**-Bueno..-** Bear inició. **-No es apropiado ni sólo inseguro, y es que no está bien.-** Cerró los ojos con ella. **-Si alguien te hace sentir incómoda, intencionalmente o no, no está bien. Y tienes que venir a mí, a la tía Joey o tu mamá.-**

Rachel frunció el ceño. **-Yo estaba manejándolo en la escuela-** respondió con entereza.

Joey la miró. ** -eso puede ser cierto-** dijo con calma.-**pero no deberías haberlo hecho.-**

-¿Nunca los han molestado?- Rachel les preguntó con un suspiro. -**no vayan a decirle a los maestros! Miró a su tía y tío y se dio cuenta de algo -Por supuesto que no, ustedes son geniales. Dios, ¿hay algún perdedor en esta familia además de mí?-**

**-no eres una perdedora-** dijo Joey.

**-estoy seguro de que sí-** se burló.

**-todos somos perdedores, Rachel-** contestó Bear

**-Yo soy la más grande-** suspiró.

Joanne la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. **-En esta familia nos aseguramos de ser los mejores.-** ella le guiñó un ojo. -**Las cosas mejorarán, Rachel. Sé que en el fondo sabes que lo que estaba pasando en la escuela no estaba bien y no estabas segura si deberías decir algo. Pero bueno, vamos a enseñarte cuando llegue el momento.. ok?-**

**-Esta conversación no va a arreglar nada-** la morena murmuró. **-Sigo siendo una niña sin escuela.-**

**-Creo que los pancakes pueden arreglar eso, ¿verdad, Jo?-**

**-Pancakes vegetarianos-** las chicas corrigieron

* * *

Las alfombras estaban limpias. Las ventanas y los baños brillaban. Era agotador. Los chicos se sentaron mirándose el uno al otro en la sala de estar.

-**empezaremos aquí en unos pocos minutos-** comenzó Shelby. **-Pero primero todos tenemos que hablar.-**

Los tres parecían encogerse ligeramente. Shelby continuó.** -sé que no quieren hablar de esto,pero lo necesitamos.-** tomó un respiró. **-El acto sexual de cualquier tipo de sexo es sagrado. Te pone en un momento vulnerable y si lo lanzas como algo tan casual, te estas faltando el respeto a ti mismo.-** Los chicos se retorcían. **-El respeto por sí mismo no es algo con lo que se nace. Se aprende y trabaja con él por el resto de sus vidas. Sin embargo, son las acciones que toman las que determinan su crecimiento. ¿Entienden lo que digo?"**

Quinn sintió un nudo en el estómago, no podía escuchar esto. No necesitaba una charla de 'respetarse a sí mismo'. Cualquier dignidad que tenía era muy avanzada. había cambiado y ella también.

**No puedo hacer esto-** espetó la rubia. No quería sumergirse en la mirada avergonzada de Santana ni podía reconocer el pesar de Puck. Ella sólo tenía que irse.

**-Bueno, vamos a tener una charla. Noah y San, vayan a iniciar a la cocina. Quiero cada olla limpia-**

Quinn vio como los dos salieron de la habitación; lo que no daría por salir. **-Quinn-** Shelby comenzó.

**-No voy a hacer esto contigo, no lo haré-**

**-Quinn, lo que hizo tu padre no fue sexo.-** Había decidido salir y decirlo.

**-Por favor, cállate-** Quinn le gritó a la declaración audaz. Ella se volvió hacia ella**-no eres mi terapeuta, amiga o madre, así que por favor. Danos a todos un descanso y deja de actuar así.-**

**-Tienes razón-** respondió, haciendo que la chica se congelara. **-no lo soy-** tomó un respiró. ** -Sin embargo, está bien, no tienes que hablar de ello, pero no pretendas que esto no te afecta. Está bien estar enojado, Q y yo estoy aquí.-**

Quinn quedó boquiabierta. **-Déjame en paz. No hablaremos de esto!-**

**-lo necesitamos, Quinn, lo necesitamos-**

**-Por favor, déjame sola**\- suplicó.

**-Necesito que sepas que estoy aquí si necesitas algo y no hablaremos más hoy, pero el tema no ha terminado. No voy a olvidar esto.-** suspiró ante la chica que ahora se había empujado a sí misma en la profundidad en la esquina de la habitación. **-te lo prometo, Quinn. va a mejorar.-**

**-¿En serio?-** gritó con una sonrisa burlona. **-Es lo que dices a Rachel?-**

Shelby la miró en estado de shock, respiró hondo y se recuperó. **-conseguir enfadarme no va a funcionar.-**

Quinn no estaba allí, no podía escuchar la preocupación de Shelby. Lo único que sentía era un cuerpo sudoroso pesado. _-te va a gustar esto- la voz le decía_ -_Abre tus piernas.-_ -_Inclínate hacia delante, eso es todo. Buena chica.-_

sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Agarró el pequeño bote de basura de la esquina y vomitó.

**-No puedo hacer esto contigo**\- dijo limpiándose la boca y evitando los ojos de la mujer. **-No lo haré.-** Quinn la miró con honestidad. **-Algunas personas dicen que es sagrado y mágico, no fue ninguna de esas cosas. Ni entonces, ni nunca. No con él y no con nadie más. Todo es una fantasía. Es como Dios. La santidad de la misma como un acto no es hermoso. Las personas simplemente le dieron un significado al paso del tiempo porque sin ello sería feo. Es feo. La gente tiene que creer en cosas mejores. Tienen que creer que no es sucio, pegajoso y sudoroso. Así que ponen al amor. No hay tal cosa especial. Todo lo que es son cuerpos sudorosos adoloridos.**

La cruda emoción en su rostro era casi insoportable. Shelby no sabía qué decir,se acercó y abrazó a la rubia

**-Déjame ir!-** gritó mientras se golpeaba contra el pecho de la mujer.** -no te necesito.**\- continuó golpeándola pero el agarre sólo obtuvo más fuerza. **Déjame sola-**

**-Te quiero tanto, Quinn-** susurró

**-Jodete!-** gritó en el pecho de Shelby.

**-Te quiero, Quinn, e****stoy aquí y creo en ti.- **susurró

**-Jódete!-** gritó de nuevo, pero sus éxitos se convirtieron más suaves. **-Jódete-** susurró débilmente al darse cuenta de la ironía de sus palabras.

dejó que sus piernas se desmoronan y cayó en los brazos de Shelby. En ese momento, se dio por vencida y cayó en el abrazo. Era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

Santana escuchó los gritos de la rubia apagándose en la otra habitación. Trató de encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano pero él intencionalmente no la estaba mirando

**-Esto es tu culpa-** replicó entre dientes. **-No estaríamos pasando por todo esto si no fuera sido por tu sexoescape con esa perra! ¿Me estás escuchando? es tu culpa! Quinn no estaría vomitando en la otra habitación y Rachel estaría en casa-**

**-Cállate, Santana, lo sé ok!-**

**-oh si?-** replicó arrojando una olla al fregadero fuertemente.

**-¿Sabes qué, San?-** Noah preguntó recuperar su fuerza. **-Apártate.-**

-**No, Puck-** la morena lo regañó. **-Esto está-"**

**-Terminado-**Shelby interrumpió.** -San, ven aquí, por favor.-**

Santana sentía el corazón en la garganta. No quería hablar con su madre, sobre la conversación de esta mañana, sabía que esto no iba a ser de ella sólo eso si no que sabía que su madre estaría decepcionada y enojada. esa era una parte de ella que estaba expuesta y no quería que su madre supiera sobre esa parte que incluso ella misma se avergonzaba. Más que eso, era la parte que aún escondía de si misma, porque si admitía todas las cosas que guardó bajo llave dentro de ella entonces se desmoronaría. Estaría en ruinas, recordándose que todo era una mentira.


	21. Chapter 21

**EN ESTE CAPÍTULO: Por favor, ten en cuenta lo que éste capítulo puede desencadenar.** **Hay discusiones intensas y flashbacks.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, espero que este capitulo lo recompense, hasta la próxima actualización.**

* * *

Capítulo 21

Shelby miraba a su hija caminar lentamente en la habitación, supo que la chica estaba lista para una pelea. Acababa de enviar a Quinn a limpiar para la cena y tomar una siesta. A pesar de que estaba castigada, sabía que tenía que darle a la rubia un poco de espacio. Sabía que sus hijos no eran los mismos que la mayoría. Pero, sólo porque no eran convencionales no significaba que no fueran buenos.

Y ahora necesitaba enfocar su energía en Santana, respiró hondo mientras observaba a su hija mayor colapsada en el sofá tratando de ocultar su ansiedad por la situación.

**-San-** comenzó Shelby

**-No creo que tengamos que hablar más de esto-** la morena interrumpió. **-No lo volveré a hacer-**

La madre entrecerró los ojos. **-¿qué no volverás a hacer exactamente?-**

La cara de la chica vaciló y agitó los brazos. **-No hay nada más que decir, mamá.-**

**-Está claro que lo hay, San. Nuestra conversación esta mañana demuestra que hay mucho que decir.-**

Sacudió la cabeza.** -No, mamá, no la hay.-**

**-Te he hecho una pregunta esta mañana, San y espero que sea respondida.-**

Miró a su madre con incredulidad. Esto no estaba sucediendo, simplemente no. **-no puedes preguntarme eso-**

**-Estoy muy seguro de que si- **respondió con firmeza.

**-No, no puedes!-** se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

**-No hemos terminado aquí!-** dijo rápidamente.

**-Sabes qué?-** gritó. **-Vamos a hablar, pero no vamos a hablar de mí, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-San-** dijo en una voz que agravaba en su tranquilidad.

**-No me hables así, no soy una niña!-** Santana se volteó bruscamente y rápidamente golpeó y tiró la lampara con intención. Shelby no se sobresaltó. Este comportamiento era demasiado familiar. Al menos no estaba trepando más por las ventanas, pensó para sí misma evitando la cerámica rota.

**-He resistido!-** Santana la señaló en su pecho. **-He cometido errores, sé que no soy una persona perfecta! Pero no soy una persona perfecta gracias a ti!- **gritó. **-Estoy tratando con mis malditas cosas. Sí, puedo ser una puta, pero soy una perra puta por tu culpa! Porque nos dejaste!-**

**-Santana, no eres eso. Eres una chica increíble fuerte, que merece mucho más que-"**

**-A la mierda esa maldita mierda psicológica, mamá!-** grito. **-no soy esa niña que dejaste. Tiene que dejar de verme como ella. Nunca lo seré de nuevo.-**

Santana se derrumbó en la escalera y cerró los ojos, nunca pensó en ello hasta ese momento. Pero, mientras miraba a la parte de atrás de sus párpados y escuchó los ecos de las cosas desagradables que acababa de gritarle a su madre, una memoria salió.. Fue una que prefería no recordar, pero que se dio cuenta era un momento que cambió algo en ella que nunca podría volver.

...

_Ella gritó de dolor cuando la cinta le golpeó la piel por millonésima vez._ _El dolor irradiaba todo;_ _se sentía como si todo su cuerpo palpitara, gimió un grito cuando sintió la mano en la piel caliente en su parte inferior._ _Su rostro se volteó hacia el lado en el colchón y las lágrimas ardían._

_Oyó el sonido metálico de la cinta._ _El __Miedo confundido en su corazón._ _Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más._ **-**_**Por favor-**__ susurró. _**-**_**Por favor, detente. Lo siento.- **__en realidad no recordaba lo que había hecho .Pero, todavía se había lamentado más que nunca. Ellos estaban viviendo con Hiram por apenas dos semanas, y su vida habían resultado ser una pesadilla._

_Dio un gemido cuando lo sintió detrás de su espalda._ _Se inclinó y pasó la mano por su espalda desnuda y luego golpeando su trasero._ _Hiram siempre insistía en quitarle la ropa._ _ Sabía que era lo mismo para Rachel, pero no estaba segura acerca de su hermano._ _Se movió por encima de ella y la niña sólo gimió de dolor._

_**-Voy a hacerte una mujer uno de estos días-**__ susurró con voz ronca. __**-Pero esta noche- **__dijo mientras con su mano le separaba las piernas._ _**-Tendremos un poco de calentamiento.-**_

_Gritó y pateó sus piernas cuando sintió su dedo entrar en ella._ _Utilizó otra mano para golpearla, Lo pateó, no quería esto, no quería esto en lo absoluto. Sintió que lo sacó._ _ Golpeó con su otra mano contra sus mejillas inflamadas y ella gritó cuando sintió que él introdujo dos dedos._ _ Sus gemidos se transformaron en gritos._ _ Él la sujetó con más furia contra el colchón mientras luchaba, los talones de sus pies aún cavaron profundamente en su espalda baja mientras luchaba contra él._

_Sintió algo duro empujando contra la parte inferior de su trasero al lado del dolor de sus dedos dentro de ella._ _ Se movía rápido y duro en la parte superior de ella, moliendo en su contra._ _Gritó y se movió tratando de escapar._

**-**_**No! No! No!-**__ gritó._ _ El hombre la levantó por el hombro y la estrelló contra el colchón, con la esperanza de hacerla callar._

_**-**__**Cállate, Santana! Disfruta esto! ¡Cállate!-**__él gritó, pero sus movimientos nunca se detuvieron.__Sus gruñidos se convirtieron en gemidos.__ Él continuó moviéndose más o menos entre los muslos doloridos pero ella nunca dejó de patear.__ Su cuerpo palpitaba pero ella no iba a ceder a él.__No Ahora.__ Ni __Nunca.__ Finalmente, con una sacudida repentina se detuvo._

_Él se bajó de ella y San podía sentir el cambio de peso._ _Ella gruñó ante la liberación._ _**-Coño de mierda- **__murmuró y salió de la habitación._

_No estaba segura, pero ella pensó que estaba llorando._ _Sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas, pero no estaba sollozando. Era como si ella misma se olvidara de llorar, pero sus lo ojos recordaban._ _Todavía había luz, pero continuó sentada allí, no tenía otro lugar para estar._

**-**_**Santana?-**__ Movió los ojos y vio a su hermano de pie junto a la cama, todavía estaba en la cama._ _levantó la vista._ _La habitación estaba a oscuras salvo la luz de la lámpara al lado de la cama._ _¿Había estado sentando allí tanto tiempo?_ _**-Quieres que te ayude?-**__ Sus ojos estaban todavía húmedos._

_-__**No-**__ murmuró la chica._ -_**Yo..Estoy bien.-**_

_Vio como los ojos de su hermano escaneaban su cuerpo._ _Se preocupaba por ella y Rachel lo suficiente._ _Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores, especialmente cuando era tan mayor como Noah._ _Él tendría diez pronto._ _Una niña en la escuela una vez le dijo que los hermanos que alcanzaban los dos dígitos entraban en un estado de protección rara._ _ Santana estaba preocupada porque su hermano siempre había sido demasiado protector antes de tocar los dos dígitos._

_**-'Estas..**__** Estás sangrando...**__\- tartamudeó._

_la niña gimió y se sentó._ -_**Estoy bien- **__ miró hacia abajo…lo estaba, sólo era una pequeña cantidad de sangre, como un mal corte de papel..._

_Se levantó la ropa interior, los pantalones, y evitó las miradas de su hermano._ _No estaba segura de lo que sentía._ _No estaba segura de si que era la vergüenza, herida o tristeza._ _Se sentía como todo. Podría sentir todo eso a la vez?_ _Después de unos momentos ella lo miró a los ojos. Pero Noah, no estaba allí._ _Estaba temblando, enojado._

_**-Noah, Noah?-**_

_Él todavía estaba mirando a donde ella estaba sentada._ _-__**Él te tocó allí..-**__ dijo._ _ Era más que nada una declaración._

_Ella se miró las manos, en una mezcla de vergüenza, ira y resentimiento._ _**-Sí...-**__ dijo en voz baja. De repente, su cuerpo y su mente atrapados entre sí lanzaron un sollozo._ _**-Sí...-**_

_**-Lo voy a matar!-**__gritó._ **-**_**Lo voy a matar!-**_

–_**Cállate-**__ dijo entre dientes, mirando la puerta con miedo._ _-__**Solo callate.-**_ _ Se lamió los labios y comenzó a dejar la cama._ **-**_**¿Dónde está Rachel?-**_

_**-Lo voy a matar!-**_ _gritó._

_**-¿Dónde está Rachel?-**__ Santana se rompió._

_**-Le está cambiando el pañal-**__ respondió aún sacudiendo la cabeza con enojo._

_Ella se acercó a su hermano mayor._ _Cuando uno es joven, los hermanos mayores siempre fueron los hermanos mayores._ _Siempre parecían más fuertes y más sabios, incluso cuando ni siquiera cumplia los diez. __**-Estoy bien**__\- respondió la morena secandose las lágrimas con furia._

_**-Ella no deja de llorar-**__ Hiram interrumpió empujando a una Rachel llorando en la habitación._ _Santana la levantó con facilidad y evitó la mirada de Hiram._ _–__**Callala-**__ gritó._ _-__**O yo lo haré.-**_

_Podía sentir a su hermana temblando en sus brazos, pero tan pronto a como fue capaz de hacer dos círculos suaves en su espalda, la pequeña niña pareció calmarse._ _**-Sanny te tiene- **__susurró._ _Eso es lo que su madre solía decir._ _Santana quería a su madre para abrazarla en ese momento._ _-Mami te tiene__**-**__ se acordó de su madre diciendole en voz baja al oído._ _Cerró los ojos e imaginó sus brazos envolviendolos, protegiéndolos a ellos._

_Hiram entró a la habitación._

_**-Voy a matarte-**__ Noah siseo apenas como un susurro y cons sus puños cerrados.._

_**-Noah, por favor, cállate-**__ Santana le dio una patada en la espinilla._ _No estaba segura de si lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo dijo en voz alta lo suficiente._ _Su hermano necesitaba estar tranquilo._ _El hombre sólo tenía que irse._ _Noah la miró._ _Sus ojos se suavizaron._

_Hiram se detuvo._ _**-Qué has dicho?-**__ gruñó._

**-**_**Nada-**__ respondió el niño mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en su hermana_

**-**_**No, estoy muy seguro de que has dicho algo**__\- soltó._

_**-sólo quería saber si podía hacer algo de comer**__\- la señaló con la barbilla hacia arriba._ _**-Ella podría tener hambre. Tal vez por eso está llorando. Ellas no han comido aún este día.-**_

_Se agarró con más fuerza a Rachel, estaba segura de que la pequeña niña sintió la tensión porque ella sintió el agarre de sus brazos delgados apretándola más fuerte alrededor de su cuello._

_**-Tienes cinco minutos para encontrar algo en la cocina y hacer lo que sea **__exclamó._ _Santana lanzó un alivio suspiro._ _Hiram miró encima a Santana._ _-__**Voy a estar contando.-**_

_Noah lo siguió rápidamente fuera de la habitación, a sabiendas de no perder el tiempo._ _ Intercambió una mirada con la morena._ _Ella sacudió la cabeza en silencio._ _Eso había estado cerca._ _Santana sostuvo con más fuerza a Rachel tratando de alejar su propio miedo y ansiedad._ _Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo._

**-**_**Sanny?-**_ _ Rachel murmuró en su cuello._

_No, ella era una niña grande, tenía ocho años._ _No iba a llorar, iba a ser fuerte, al igual que su hermano mayor._

_.._

**-San?-** Shelby dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro.

La chica se apartó. **-Déjame en paz- **Murmuró entre dientes.

**-Santana, necesito que respondas la pregunta. Y lo harás**\- dijo la madre con claridad. **-No es una opción. He hecho una cita para tí la próxima semana. Vamos a conseguir que te hagas una prueba. No me importa qué tan segura estás. Estoy casi segura de que no puedes mirarme y decirme la última vez que te hiciste alguna prueba de enfermedades de transmisión sexual-**

Santana miró en dirección a su madre, pero evitó sus ojos. Ella estaba en lo cierto.

**-Así que puedes decirme el número ahora o hacerlo delante de tu médico-** La morena frunció el ceño y miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, no iba a contestar.

**-Bien, puedes estar enojada conmigo todo lo que quieras. Te amo. Y lo siento, Santana.-**

**-Por qué?-** Santana espetó.

**-¿Crees que no me pregunto todos los días como hubieran sido las cosas si nunca me hubiese ido a Londres.-** La sinceridad en la voz de su madre podría haberla causado salir de su caparazón endurecido, pero se negó la oportunidad.

**-No, lo sé-** respondió secamente.** -Pero no pensaste en" como hubieran sido las cosas''–Tu específicamente pensaste de cómo no estaríamos tan jodidos como estamos ahora-**

**-Santana!"-No Santana!-**

**-Entiendo que estás enojada, lo entiendo, pero tu mala educación está fuera de lugar.-**

**-Alejate, mamá!-**

**-Estás enojada porque no querías que yo lo supiera,** **no crees que yo no sé eso?. Claro que si, entiendo que usted estes construyendo esta pared con la esperanza de no quebrantarte. Bueno, acostumbrate a ello, amor. Eres mi hija. Te amo y yo no voy a ninguna parte. No estoy decepcionado de ti, Santana. Estoy decepcionado de tus acciones, pero nunca de ti -**

Santana se suavizó desinfla. _–No-_ se regañó. No va a suceder, no iba a ceder.

**-Bueno, tienes que estarlo- **Santana murmuró mientras tomaba un marco de fotografía de la pared y lo tiraba por las escaleras. Ella comenzó a correr de Shelby. La madre la tomó de la mano.

**Sofa ahora. Vas a sentarse allí hasta que estés lista para limpiar después. Puedes estar enojada, pero tiene que limpiar. Y porque es de vidrio, es necesario asegurarte de trapear allí también. Estoy segura de que tu tía estará trayendo a su pequeña rata-perro esta noche y no quiero oír hablar de eso de la ingestión de cristal-**

Santana frunció el ceño, pero dejó que su madre la llevará al sofá. Se sentía como una niña otra vez. Shelby se sentó frente a ella. **-Voy a estar aquí cuando te hayas calmado.-**

Por mucho que Santana no quería sentarse con su madre, lanzando cosas, de alguna manera la impulsó a sentarse con su madre.. Era un patrón familiar. Por mucho que quería romperlo, su respuesta era inmediata y no estaba preparada para luchar contra ello. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: sentarse.

* * *

Quinn se apoyó en la parte de atrás de la puerta. Shelby la había enviado arriba y estaba ansiosa por salir. Respiró hondo y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando pesadamente, como si acabara de correr a través del campo. No podía concentrarse ni pensar. ¿Qué estaba sucedido en la planta baja? no estaba segura en lo más mínimo… Ella suspiró y miró su habitación. Hizo una pausa. _¿Su habitación?_

Miró su cama improvisada en la esquina y luego otra vez a la cama normal. Ella le dijo 'jodete' a la única persona en el mundo que alguna vez le dijo: ''Te quiero'' Estaba bastante segura de que las disculpas no iban a ser suficientes, ni las palabras fueran aún suficients. Se mordió el labio. Shelby le había dicho que se durmiera. Se acercó y agarró su cordero y con un aliento, se disculpó de la única manera que sabía: en silencio. Y poco a poco, Quinn se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Shelby miró a Santana a como la chica apretó la mandíbula y estaba retorciendo sus manos. Ella respiró hondo. Había tantas cosas que quería decir y saber más pero así con la morena no pudo llegar a ninguna parte, conocía a su hija y ella no estaba de humor para escuchar, hablar o comunicarse. Sería destructivo, en lugar de constructivo.

Ella volteó por encima del hombro y vio a su hijo todavía fregando platos en la cocina, como si no hubiera oído los gritos. Volvió a mirar a su hija. Habían estado sentadas allí por casi veinte todavía estaba sentado. Pero, Shelby notó su frente se había suavizado.

**-Santana?, Santana?-** La chica movió la cabeza, pero no hizo contacto visual. **-Cuando esté lista, puedes empezar a recoger esto-**

Asintió con la cabeza, como siempre lo hacía, pero siguió sentada allí. No iba a ceder. No en el tiempo de su madre. Ella decidiría cuándo levantarse, siempre decidía. Con los labios apretados, después de unos cinco minutos de estar sentada se levantó, apretó la mandíbula y se acercó, cogió una escoba que todavía estaba en el fondo de las escaleras desde el momento en que la utilizaron en los baños de arriba.

**-Gracias por tomarte el tiempo-** dijo Shelby con calma.

**-Su psico-balbuceo no funciona en mí-** murmuró.

**-San, considérate afortunada entonces. Porque si bien no he decidido el tema de tu otro ensayo. Mañana estarás escribiendo uno sobre la historia del vidrio.-**

Santana gruñó, pero comenzó a limpiar, cogió el bote de basura y empezó a deshacerse del vidrio. Ella había roto tantas cosas que era una experta de la limpieza de objetos afilados como el cristal, suspiró y levantó el marco destrozado. Escuchó a su madre caminar en la cocina. No estaba segura de que era la adrenalina del momento la que se había ido, o que estaba aliviada de no tener que decir nada. Se sintió más tranquila. _-A veces sólo tienes que gritar-_ su padre le decía cuando era pequeña. Ella no gritó tanto cuando él estaba cerca, sabía que lo que había dicho no era muy amable, pero se dio cuenta de que estuvo en lo cierto.¿Verdad? pensó con más intensidad, cerró los ojos. Era cierto para ella, no para su madre. Las madres no eligen ver a sus hijas de esa manera. Miró por las escaleras. Tal vez todas pero no la de Quinn. Hizo una pausa. Había un montón de gente mala por ahí que no se ajustaba al estándar de buenos padres. - ¿A quién estaba engañando? -Ella debía saber eso.

Ella respiró hondo antes comenzó a caminar hacia la lámpara rota, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cual era la imagen. le dio la vuelta y se suavizó. Había sido tomada hace unos cinco o seis años, poco después de que se mudaran a Lima. Los tres estaban acurrucados y durmiendo juntos. Rachel estaba sentada en el regazo de Santana y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la niña mayor. Una mano estaba en su regazo mientras que la otro fue capturado en el pelo un poco largo y desordenado de Santana. Santana dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Noah. Tenía un brazo firmemente alrededor de Rachel y luego la otra lánguidamente en su regazo al lado de la pequeña niña. Ella lucía un yeso azul en el brazo. Dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que llegara ese estúpido peinado mohawk. El gran pelo de su hermano era grande, grueso y ondulado. Santana heredó el pelo de su padre, que estaba seco e incluso rizado y desordenado cuando era joven, y lo demostró en esta foto. Mientras tanto, Noah y Rachel consiguieron el pelo ondulada de Shelby.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. Todos se habían quedado dormidos a causa del mal día en la escuela. Ella frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Ella había amenazado con salir huyendo e intentó escalar por la ventana por cuarta vez desde que se mudaron a Lima, pero esta vez, ella falló en el árbol y cayó, por lo tanto tuvieron que ponerle yeso. Frunció el ceño. No mucho después de que su madre tuviera las alarmas puestas. Había sido hace mucho tiempo. había estado enojada entonces, y todavía aún, frunció el ceño; Ya no tenía ninguna ventana para escapar. Extrajo la foto del marco roto y se lo puso en el bolsillo.

* * *

–_**Somos la realeza Quinn-**__ dijo Finn con una sonrisa._ **-**_**Estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre.-**_

_Ella era una estudiante de primer año._ _Él era de segundo._ _Estaban muy bien juntos, tuvo que admitirlo, pero no era porque fueran poderosos o buenos, era solo porque se miraban bien juntos._ _Se mordió el labio y forzó una sonrisa._ _Ayer por la noche su padre había tomado algo de ella tan sagrado que se sentía como si estuviera flotando en pedazos y no hubiera manera de que pudiera ponerse de nuevo juntos._ _ Se quedó mirando a su tonto novio._ _Se dio cuenta de su boca en movimiento._ _**-Mierda, Quinn-**__ se dijo a si misma._ _**–Escucha-**_

_**-Y algún día voy a tener la tienda, niños impresionantes y te voy a hacer un gran mac y queso...-**_

_Quinn pudo haber frunció el ceño ante lo ridículo de sus declaraciones, pero después de la noche que tenía cuando su padre se subió encima de ella, le cubrió la boca y por primera vez hiz... Sus pensamientos se apagaron._ _Niños, Finn había dicho niños._ _Sintió la bilis en la garganta._ _**-Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si estuviera...**_

_Miró a Finn con ojos determinantes. __**-Mis padres están en club. Después de la escuela puedes venir-**_

_**-Qué?-**__ le preguntó con una cara que parecía más como si estuviera tratando de hacer caca, pero no pudo._

_Ella hizo todo lo posible para relajarse y sonreír. _**-**_**has estado esperando algo de mí. Y esta noche, estoy sola, tienes que venir.-**_

_La rubia lo vio sonreír en la realizació, necesitaba que viniera._ _Ella no lo quería;_ _no sabía mentalmente cómo podía obligarse a sonreír y aguantar la situación. Sintió temor, pero, como se obligó a sonreír y darle un beso en los labios, se recordó a sí misma que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía por muchas razones, pero para la más importante: su padre no había usado condón._

Quinn se despertó sobresaltada y miró alrededor de la habitación. El sol estaba bajo, pero todavía estaba fuera de sí, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y miró la cama.

Se levantó y se metió en la pila de manta en el suelo. Ella había intentado, realmente lo intentó.

* * *

**-Noah?-** Shelby preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina.

Estaba limpiando una olla con vigor en el fregadero. **-¿Sí?-**

**-Noah-** dijo la madre caminando hacia él -**Las ollas están limpias... no necesitan estar raspadas-**

**-Mamá, esto es lo que pediste que hiciera-** respondió tirando la olla. **-Lo siento.- **Él negó con la cabeza. **-Pero nada de limpieza va a arreglar cualquiera de esta mierda.-**

**-Noah**\- susurró con una respiración profunda. -**sé que estás molesto.-**

**-En realidad, realmente no, mamá- **respondió molesto **-Todo esto es...es...- Hizo **un gesto con las manos en el aire**. -es... No lo sé. Es sólo que no va bien...-** negó con la cabeza. **-No puedo hablar de esto contigo. Lo siento, soy yo... tú... Debes saber que soy yo. Pero... no puedo limpiar ollas, mamá... no puedo. "**

Shelby lo miró. **-Noah, necesito que me escuches, y que entiendas por qué, esto no está bien y no sólo porque fuiste capturado-**

**-lavar malditas Ollas no me van a enseñar nada!-**

Shelby puso las manos en alto. **-Noah. Cálmate. Si necesita ve y golpea algunas ollas o ten algún tiempo con el saco de boxeo del sotano, tú-"**

**¡Mamá!-** gritó. **-No puedo hablar contigo de esto!-**

**-Sé que esto parece abrumador, cariño-**

Estaba apoyado con sus brazos en el fregadero. Él la miró lentamente. **-Mamá, todo el día hoy ...ayer, y la noche anterior fueron abrumadorores…. Es insoportable. Así que por favor, no voy a hablar de de esto contigo.-**

El chico salió de la habitación y bajó al sótano. Todo era demasiado para él.

* * *

Joanne terminó de enjuagar los platos y Rachel los cargó en el lavavajillas. El teléfono interrumpió su tranquila rutina. La mujer se secó las manos y se inclinó sobre su sobrina para contestar el teléfono.

**-Hola?-**

**-Hola-** respondió Shelby con un suspiro cansado. **-Rachel esta bien?-**

Joey miró a su sobrina que ahora estaba tirada en el sofá con Bear y el perro. **-está bien, el el pastel?, le dije a Melody en la panadería que podríamos necesitar una pastel de una plancha y pues no''-**

**-Esa última cosa en mi mente ahora mismo, Jo**,- dijo en voz baja. **-Necesito hablar con Bear.-**

**-Qué pasa?-**

**-Bear. El teléfono ahora por favor- **

Joanne suspiró y le pasó el teléfono a su esposo. Ella lo observó como una mirada pensativa y luego se dirigió a la cocina

**-Sí, ya iré-** le oyó decir. Colgó el teléfono y miró a su mujer y en voz baja dijo. **-Tengo que hablar con Noah-** Ella frunció el ceño, el hombre continuó.-**Al parecer las cosas no van bien y tengo que tratar que Noah no se rompa de nuevo la mano en el saco de boxeo.**-Miró hacia atrás a Rachel que estaba tocando las orejas de Charlie y los veía confundida. **-Tal vez deberías tener una plática con ella.-**

**-Acerca de Charlie?-** Joanne preguntó mientras se asomaba por la esquina para tener una mejor visión de su sobrina.

**-No, de no sé. Cosas.-** Frunció el ceño. **-Siempre hemos sabido que hubo un montón de cosas pasando en su cabeza, pero nunca he estado tan preocupado por eso. Así que... sí.-**

**-¡Fuera de aquí-** respondió la mujer con una sonrisa. **-Eres el mejor padre, esposo y tío lo sé. Y dile a Shelby que voy a llevar el pastel y la cena. Es evidente que ella no se ha percatado de nada-**

Bear frunció el ceño. - **no voy a meterme en eso.-**

**-Bear, Bear!-** Joanne lo llamó. Cuando él desapareció de la vista, Joanne notó que Rachel fruncía el ceño hacia ella desde el sofá**. -Es una salida fácil.-**

**-Él es el jefe. Así que por supuesto es un policía-** Rachel respondió y volvió al perro.

* * *

Noah golpeó la bolsa con vigor. Tenía que sacarlo. No podía hacerlo. El solo -

**-Noah.-**

volteo la mirada y su tío estaba de pie allí. Dio un suspiro y se secó la frente. -**Ella te llamó para que vinieras aquí, ¿no?-**

El hombre alto asintió con los labios fruncidos y arqueó las cejas. **-Bastante.-**

**-Bueno, te diré lo que le dije-** respondió simplemente. -**No necesito una conferencia. Sé que metí la pata.-**

**-Bueno, hombre, lo hiciste. Y me alegro de que lo sepas, pero todavía charlaremos**\- Bear detuvo el saco de boxeo.** -Vamos**-

El chico frunció el ceño. -**Detente-** dijo finalmente después de unos momentos de buscar algo en los ojos de su tío. **-no necesito esto de ti tampoco.-**

**-Necesitar qué?-** Preguntó Bear. **-Sólo vine aquí para escuchar. Noah, lo entiendo. El sexo es una buena manera de desahogarse.-**

Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y gimió. **-Por favor, no puedo hablar de esto! No voy a quedar atrapado de nuevo. Dios mio, ni siquiera tengo relaciones sexuales, pero seguro que no puedo hablar de ello contigo ni con nadie."**

**-Noah, no se trata de sexo. ¿Verdad?-**

**-¿Por qué tiene que ser así-** dijo. **-Se trata de todo. Es de mí tratando de romperle las bolas a cada chico que se acerque a San. Es acerca de mí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no quemar la prisión con Russell en ella. Es el hecho de que asusté a Rachel. Es todo! -**

**-Comprendo que esto es duro. Y también que no es lo que esperabas en tu cumpleaños, pero tu familia te ama. Te amo. Jugaste un fabuloso partido anoche. Vas a salir de Lima, hacer cosas maravillosas y vamos a apoyarte al 100%. El peso de todo esto no tiene que estar en tus hombros, hijo -**

**-No tiene que serlo, pero así es... ¿Y quién dijo que quiero salir de Lima?.-**

-**Noah no sólo eres un buen jugador, sino un jugador estadounidense de todo ¿No has estado prestando atención a los directores y selección de personal que han llegado al juego? han estado babeando por la oportunidad de que vengas a visitar sus programas ahora cuando rechazaste la oportunidad de incluso escuchar al equipo de Michigan cuando llamaron hace poco, yo no dije nada, pero Noah, Ohio State, Notre Dame, Vanderbilt y Michigan, todas esas escuelas están en los 10 primeros lugares de fútbol de la universidad y tienen tus ojos en tí, por supuesto-"**

**-No me importa-** respondió Noah con un movimiento silencioso de la cabeza. -**No lo entiendes. No es que crea que no me pueda ir…Yo no quiero. He cometido un error con Whitney. Lo sé. He hecho cometido de errores. No puedo hablar de esto contigo-**

**-Bueno, entonces vas a hablar de ello? ¿Eh, Noah?-** Bear preguntó mientras se acercaba a él. -**¿Vas a salir y tener sexo con otra chica?-**

**-Cállate-** gritó. **-Cállate! No yo...estuve con Whitney por más de un año. Más de un año de mierda! No me hagas ser ese chico! No me hagas ser ese hombre!-**

Bear no estaba seguro de si el chico que se lo repitió así mismo. -**Hice mi mejor esfuerzo con Whitney, no la amaba y no la quiero. Sí lo hicimos, pero ella es la que siempre lo pedía, nunca la presioné-**

El hombre frunció el ceño. **-Nunca dije que lo hiciste, amigo.-** Se mordió el labio. **-no eres él. Está bien? ¿Me oyes? Está bien tener impulsos y aun sin ser malo-**

Noah lo miró fijamente. Él le sostuvo la mirada por una eternidad. Por último, sin quebrantarse el chico habló. **-Cuando eres el hombre en esta casa, con las hermanas que tienes...** Él negó con la cabeza. -**No puedo tener esos impulsos. Porque lo soy si lo hago... La gente habla de que los adolescentes no son capaces de controlarse como un loco rabioso, animal.-** Noah señaló el suelo con un gesto enojado. **-Eso es lo que era. No podía controlarse a sí mismo! No podía hacerlo!-** Golpeó la bolsa con ferocidad. -¿**Sabes lo que es tener a tu hermanita diciendo que el sexo es informal? está herida, tanto que ni siquiera puede verlo. No puedo pude-** negó con la cabeza. **-Ella... No lo sé.-** Él se acercó a su tío. -**San dice que es sólo algo físico….Pero cuando eres un hombre, en esta casa, los impulsos no son sólo físicos-** Él miró al suelo, dándose cuenta de repente que sus mejillas estaban mojadas con lágrimas de rabia. -**Ese bastardo tuvo relaciones sexuales con Rach hasta que no pudiera moverse, respirar o mantenerse despierta.-** Bear como el muchacho se derrumbó delante de él. -**Santana no me va a decir lo que le hizo a ella**\- negó con la cabeza. **-Pero lo sé...-** Lo señaló con dureza en el pecho, golpeando con su dedo índice. **-Lo sé...-** Sacudió la cabeza otra vez y golpeó la bolsa. -**Y Quinn...sé que nadie ha dicho nada sobre eso tampoco, pero no hace falta ser un genio para averiguar lo el papá le hizo, va con la terapeuta de Rachel por el amor de Cristo, que se especializa en esa mierda!- **Noah se movió el mohawk con las manos. **-Así que no puedes venir aquí y decirme que mi 'impulsos' son normales.-** señaló hacia las escaleras**. -Debido a esos impulsos, esos mismos mierderos impulsos son los que arruinó todo para ellas.-** Pateó la silla en la esquina. **-Y es por eso que no puedo hablar de esto.-**

Bear miró al muchacho.. Él respiró hondo había estado en la sala del tribunal cuando mostraron el daño que se había hecho, también cuando las imágenes de su sobrina menor fueron entregadas a los miembros del jurado como folletos de escuela.

**-Noah, sólo porque te sientes de alguna manera no te hace una mala persona. Sí, muchos hombres tienen impulsos sexuales, pero lo que separa a los hombres de todo, son las decisiones que toman-**

**-No-** respondió moviendo la cabeza de nuevo. **-No se trata de decisiones. Es lo mismo en todos los hombres.-**

Bear se acercó y tomó su rostro. Noah era alto pero Bear aún más. **-Sí, es la decisión y nunca va a ser ese hombre. Lo que sientes no es malo, Noah. No te hace el monstruo.-**

Noah siguió sacudiéndose la cabeza, incluso con las manos de su tío ahuecándolo en ella. **-todavía me siento como eso- **

* * *

Rachel abrió la puerta trasera de su casa y vagó. Era tranquilo. Siempre estaba tranquilo cuando la gente estaba en problemas, pero esto estaba incluso extra silencioso para eso.

**-Hola?-** ella pregunto.

**-Rach-** Joey la llamó a sus espaldas. **-Por favor, ayúdame aquí.-**

Los niña, miró sobre su hombro y su tía se balanceaba sacando bolsas, una caja de pizza, el bolso de Mary-Poppins, que estaba lleno de interminable cosas, y una pastel.

**-Estoy sosteniendo al perro-** respondió seriamente.** -No debería tocar la comida.-**

Joey entrecerró los ojos. **–hay Rach-** respondió mientras ponía las cosas en el mostrador.

**-Shelby! Niños! La cena!-** Joey gritó, la niña la vio con una mueca. **-Qué?-**

**-¿Qué trajiste?-** Santana preguntó entrando en la cocina. Quinn y Shelby siguieron detrás de ella con un aspecto agotado similar.

**-ya sabes-** ella se encogió de hombros. **-Pizzas, tres grandes ensaladas, alas de pollo, porque tenía un antojo.- **Rachel le lanzó una mirada. **-Pero no después de una larga platica con la señorita Rachel sobre los molinos de pollo, pero de todos modos, sabemos que estas son las mejores alas de pollo en la ciudad y la pasta, porque es evidente que también necesitamos un poco de pasta.-**

Shelby negó con la cabeza. -**Esto es ridículo, ¿como esta tu metabolismo Jo?- será porque sé qué tú y Bear comen esto por lo menos cinco veces a la semana..-**

**-Lo hemos reducido a tres días**\- Joey le admitió e hizo un gesto a las chicas para que la ayudaran a tomar las cosas de las cajas. **-Vamos a llevar las cosas al comedor está bien?-**

Santana tomó suavemente a Rachel a su lado mientras, hurgó en las bolsas con una mano. Miró a Quinn que parecía estar perdida en el espacio.

**-¿Dónde está Noah?-** le preguntó en voz baja.

**-Él estará aquí en pocos minutos-** respondió Shelby capturando los ojos de su hermana. -**niñas, llevan esto al comedor por favor.-**

Poco a poco las tres salieron.

**-Qué?-** Shelby preguntó mirando a su hermana.

Joanne suspiró mientras agarraba tres cervezas de la nevera. **-Sé que tienes muchas en tu plato en este momento-** se burló.

**-¿Pero?**\- Shelby dijo molesto.

-**Rachel ha estado diciendo algunas cosas que tú realmente deberías hablarlo con ella-**

Shelby frunció el ceño. -**Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Estábamos haciendo cosas y estaba divagando sobre Quinn y lo mucho que le agradaba pero estaba enojada con ella todavía, pero sabe lo mucho que tienen en común.-** Joanne miró a los ojos a su hermana. **-Y esta tarde estaba hablando de cómo ella no es virgen y cómo se adelantó a las niñas de su clase. No sé lo que está pasando en esa cabecita, pero creo que necesitamos hablarle- ** Ella respiró hondo. **-Estoy empezando aunque creo que ella se acuerda más de lo que hemos asumido.-**

Shelby miró por encima del hombro a las chicas, que ya estaban en la mesa. Mierda, no necesitaba esto.

* * *

Los platos y cubiertos sonaron juntos en la mesa. Rachel seguía mirando a su hermano y no dejaba de observarlo. Santana mantuvo mirando a Rachel. Quinn estaba mirando su comida como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con ella.

**-Bueno, excelente el juego del viernes, ¿eh?-** Joey trató de romper la tensión. Falló.

**-Estoy un poco lleno-** contestó Noah mirando su pizza.

Shelby suspiró. Por supuesto que no comerían.

**-Noah?-** Rachel dijo en voz baja. **-Hicimos un pastel.**\- Lo dijo de tal distancia que casi sonaba como una pregunta.

Forzó una sonrisa débil. **-Gracias.-**

**-Yo lo traeré-** Bear levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, amigo-** Shelby exclamó con una sonrisa mientras Bear ponía el pastel en frente de él. **-Podemos cantarte si quieres.-**

Noah se quedó mirando las velas**. -No-** dijo en voz baja. -**Está bien.-**

Él las apagó. Continuaron de nuevo sentandose en silencio allí y comiendo el pastel.

**-Mira, ni siquiera puedes decir que es vegano**\- Rachel le susurró a Quinn quien hizo todo lo posible para asentir con un trozo en la boca.

**-¿Puedo retirarme por favor?-** Noah preguntó de repente. **-¿Hemos terminado aquí?-**

Rachel miró su obra apenas tocada Ella frunció el ceñ chico miró hacia otro lado y se echó atrás en el pastel. Rachel tomó un bocado y la tragó con un vaso de leche.

**-Disculpa**\- murmuró. **-Gracias por el pastel, Rach-**

**-Noah-** Shelby respondió. **-tienes que quedarte aquí. Lo siento. Todavía estás castigado, así que no te puedes ir-**

Otra manta de tensión cayó sobre el comedor. Noah seguía de pie detrás de su silla.

**-Estás bromeando?-** preguntó.

-**Siéntate-** respondió Bear con una voz que rara vez aparecía. Era su voz policía. **-Ahora-**

Noah negó con la cabeza, pero se sentó. Feliz cumpleaños a mí, pensó para sí misma.

Rachel lo vio hundirse. Había pensado que el pastel podría hacerlo un poco mejor, pere dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Rachel y Santana estaban limpiando la mesa en el comedor. Quinn estaba en la cocina con Noah, Bear, Joey y Shelby. Rachel dejó una leve mancha en la mesa mientras limpiaba.

**-Rach, falta allí-** respondió recogiendo el último de los manteles.

**-Por qué te importa?-** Rachel preguntó fruenciendo el ceño

Santana se rió de sorpresivamente divertida. **-Porque me pasé todo el día limpiando esta estúpida casa.-**

**\- no es mi culpa-** respondió aún en el mismo estado

**-…ok, ¿qué pasa?-**

**-¡Nada!-**

**-¿Es sobre tu pastel?-** preguntó suavemente.

Rachel la empujó. **-¡Cállate! Y no! No es mi culpa que estés en problemas por algo que ni siquiera sé lo que hiciste esta vez!-**

La chica mayor puso las manos en alto. **-Cálmate, Rachel. Está enojada porque no quería comer tu pastel?-**

Frunció el ceño y se suavizó cuando vio los ojos feroces de Rachel llenándose de lágrimas. **-No es el pastel!-** la niña gritó.** -Mamá me sacó de la escuela -!-**

Santana frunció el ceño. **-Qué?-**

Rachel no pareció oírla. Continuó -**Y luego estoy excluida de lo ocurrido aquí, porque todos están mal! Nunca me dieron la oportunidad de hacer nada! Soy como Charlie!-**

**-¿Cómo está eso de que eres como el perro?-**

**-No importa. Déjame en paz, simplemente no lo entiendes- **

* * *

Joey vio a Quinn moverse con cuidado alrededor de la cocina. Su ritmo era tan familiar.

**-Jo, ¿me puedes pasar esos platos?-**

La discusión del comedor se abrió camino en la cocina. La familia parecía mirar adelante. Shelby suspiró y entró.

**-Qué pasa?- **ella preguntó.

**-que no puedes entender?-** Preguntó Santana.

**-¡Todo!-** la niña replicó

**-Rachel, estás cansada, sólo tienes que ir a dormir-** Santana dijo agitando la mano.

**-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu excusa? ¿Eh? Estas enojada con todos, pero nunca conmigo. Enojate conmigo, San!-** los puños de Rachel se cerraron a su lado. **-Eres la del medio y no dices la verdad, me sobornas con cosas para mantenerme feliz cuando tú no lo eres-**

Santana solo podía mirarla. No estaba segura de que era esta persona la que le gritaba a ella. No entendía a que venía esto.

**-Gritame!, Vamos hazlo! Lo haces con Quinn, Noah, y con mamá, hasta con la señora de la tienda de café. ¿Por qué no yo?-**

Santana la miró con el ceño fruncido y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Rachel estaba suplicándole. Y todo lo que podía hacer era estar allí.

**-Rachel, es suficiente-** interrumpió Shelby. **-Sube las escaleras por favor, voy a estar en tu recamara en unos pocos minutos.-**

La niña negó con la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran a como salía de la habitación.

-**Santana?-** Preguntó Shelby. La chica estaba de espaldas a ella. **-Santana?-**

**-Estoy bien-** dijo entre dientes dirigiendose a la cocina.

* * *

Bear caminó hacía la habitación de Noah.

**-¿Vas a verme dormir también?-** el muchacho le preguntó en un tono frustrado.

**-Oye, no seas tan inteligente-** respondió divertido.

**-¿Por qué me sigues aquí?-**

**-¿Prefieres que traiga a tu madre o a Joey?-** El muchacho no respondió. **-¿Has estado a salvo?- **preguntó finalmente.

**-Qué?-** Noah preguntó.

**-Cuando uno está con las chicas ¿Has estado a salvo?-**

**-Por supuesto-** respondió.

**-En serio?-** Bear preguntó

Noah asintió. **-..Sí.-**

**-¿Ha habido mucho?-** preguntó cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

**-Por qué importa eso?-** Noah espetó.

**-Sí, en realidad, Noah, es importante. Yo ya conozco las fiestas, sé que tienes sexo. Cada chico tiene esos momentos cuando están descuidados y son... bueno... Grotescos! Pero, Noah, tienes tanta ira en ti que yo no quiero que esa ira se convierta en un niño en nueve meses que necesite amor y cuidado por el resto de su vida-** Noah miró a su tío por un momento y luego miró hacia otro lado. **-Se te permite estar enojado, hijo, pero no puedes permitir que tu necesidad de expresar tu enojo se convierta tan grande a un problema.-**

**-Lo sé-** **Soy cuidadoso. Confía en mí. Whitney y yo fuimos a la clínica para obtener el control de la natalidad y yo incluso...-**

Se calló. Bear frunció el ceño.** -Incluso, ¿qué?-**

Miró a su tío. -**No es mi cosa que contar.-**

**-Lo es si estuviste involucrado-** replicó.

Noah buscó sus palabras y, finalmente, las sacó. **-Me aseguré de que San estuviera a salvo también.- **Miró a su tío. **-No es necesario que me dieras las largas charlas de los bebés, Yo se la di a San.-**

Bear se mordió el labio. Él dio un profundo suspiro. Odiaba que él no estuviera más sorprendido.

* * *

**-Rach?-** Shelby dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su hija en la cama. Su hija la miró y luego se volteó lejos de ella. **–Rachel-**

**-Lamento lo que le dije a Santana-** murmuró.

**-No te disculpes conmigo, tú necesitas disculparte con ella.-** Shelby se sentó junto a ella. -**La tía Joey me habló de una conversación que tuviste con ella y Bear.-**

Rachel se volteó de espaldas y miró a su madre**. -¿Sobre qué? ¿Por qué?-**

Shelby suspiró y miró a su hija. Trató de no ver a la joven que lucia con su pelo rociado sobre su almohada y sus ojos cansados mirándola. Tomó aire y se acostó junto a su hija. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y Rachel instintivamente puso a su lado. Shelby dio una suave sonrisa. Rachel siempre se dejó acurrucarse.

**-Tu tia me dijo que tuviste un mal sueño pero también, estás molesta porque crees que te quería fuera de la casa, solo por la charla que tuve con los otros chicos-**

**-La charla del sexo-** respondió la morena casualmente en el lado de su madre.

La madre asintió. **-Rachel, necesito que me hables de tus pesadillas últimamente.-**

**\- no quiero ponerte triste-** dijo en voz baja. **-Sé que estoy bien, una vez que me despierto.-**

Shelby sintió que su corazón se rompía. -**Cariño, el hecho de que estés teniendo pesadillas me pone triste. Quiero oírte hablar de ello-**

La niña buscó los ojos de su madre. Finalmente, habló. –**es variado, pero en su mayoría son de él llevándome a la habitación.-**

Shelby frunció el ceño. **-La habitación? ¿Quién te lleva allí?-**

**-Hiram-** susurró, se acercó a su madre, pero acomodó ligeramente y tiró de sus rodillas al pecho. -**Había una habitación donde nos quedabamos. Solía decirle a Noah y San que me estaba cambiando el pañal-** Hizo una pausa. **–Yo...yo ...Recuerdo esa habitación.-**

Shelby se congeló, tuvo largas conversaciones con Elyse. Habían llegado a la conclusión hace mucho tiempo de que Rachel no recordaba eso. Noah le había dicho a Shelby y más tarde la corte acerca de cómo Rachel siempre reaparició en esa habitación llorando y más tarde se descubrió que tenía pañales sangrientos. Hiram la había estado violando en esa habitación. Él admitió ante el tribunal que era _"simplemente con las manos u otras cosas."_ En ese momento, cuando lo admitió en el stand, Shelby tuvo que salir de la sala del tribunal. Tuvo que salir no sólo porque era insoportable oírlo, sino porque tenia ganas de vomitar y lo hizo en el pasillo.

La madre miró la parte posterior de la cabeza de su ahora hija de once años. Se sentó.

**-¿Cuánto recuerdas de esa habitación?-** Shelby logró preguntar.

**-Él fue muy malo conmigo-** dijo en voz baja. **-Él me gritaba y me tiraba cosas. Entonces venía por mí y me acostaba en la mesa de café.-**

Shelby entró en la conversación sabiendo que sería difícil pero su corazón y estómago estaban en nudos, no esperaba esto. -_Anímate-_ se dijo. Su hija había vivido, podía soportar oírlo.

**-Me golpeó y entonces me empujó hacia abajo y que me hizo daño... allí... mucho**.-Siempre me duele ahí abajo- murmuró Rachel todavía en una voz suave y distante. **-He estado soñando con esa habitación últimamente.-**

Por qué no había dicho nada acerca de esto antes? ¿Por qué ocho años más tarde? Rachel había dicho algo de lo que admitió alguna vez de vivir con Hiram pero sobre todo de cómo él se enojó y la golpeó y cómo ella tenía miedo, pero nunca habló con ellos acerca de la "otra cosa". Ellos supieron lo que sabía sobre la violación, pero sólo lo sabía, en realidad no lo recordaba.

**-¿hay algo diferente que necesito saber sobre? Cualquier cosa que pienes Rach que podría provocar estos sueños?"-**

Rachel se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Ella estaba mirando sus manos. Shelby no podía ver sus ojos. **-Rachel?-** le preguntó después de unos momentos.

**-¿Te dolió mucho porque... él entró en la casa?-**

Shelby sintió una punta hasta la bilis en la garganta. Rachel miró hacia arriba y vio la mirada de su madre. Su cabeza cambió de inmediato. **-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento**\- respondió apresurada. **-¿Ves? Es por eso que nunca dije nada, te pongo triste. Lo siento.-**

Rachel se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio a Santana de pie al otro lado de la misma con una mirada similar. Ella lloró con más fuerza y empujó a su hermana.

**-Lo siento-** gritó mientras corría por el pasillo. Bear entró al el pasillo de la habitación de Noah y Rachel prácticamente corrió hacia él. -**Lo siento-** dijo de nuevo. Él la cogió con cuidado y no luchó en sus brazos. -**no quiero**\- susurró mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de Bear.

**-Está bien-** susurró. **-Esta bien.-**

Rachel sintió dos manos debajo de sus brazos y se estremeció.

**-Se acabó, bicho**\- susurró Shelby. **-Lo siento, no estaba preparada para esa pregunta. Voy a respondértela y podemos hablar más sobre esto si quieres.-**

Rachel se volteó y se acercó a su madre quién la llevó de vuelta a su habitación. **-Lo siento-** murmuró a su madre.

**-No, bicho, lo lamento, no tienes nada que lamentar-**

Llevó a su hija de vuelta a la habitación, pero no antes de enviar a su hija mayor una leve sonrisa y a su hermana mayor una mirada suplicante. Joanne llegó y se acercó a san.

Shelby se relajó con Rachel y la abrazó con fuerza de nuevo.

**-Lo siento, reaccionar de esa manera, bicho, es sólo que no estaba preparada.-**

**-Lo siento. Lo siento-** Rachel murmuró repetidamente, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces la niña había sollozado cuando Hiram le decía que "había sido mala."

Shelby la meció suavemente. **-No tienes nada que lamentar. Fue mi error. Puedes hablar conmigo-** Ella frunció el ceño. **-¿esta es la razón por la que nunca me has dicho nada antes? Porque tienes miedo de cómo voy a reaccionar?-** Rachel se encogió de hombros. -**Cariño ¿puedes mirarme un momento?-** Rachel miró por encima del hombro y luego miró lentamente a su madre. - **necesitas saber que puedes venir a mí cuando tengas miedo. Siempre que tenga pesadillas esto es lo que sueñas?-**

Rachel asintió. **-Estoy bien, cuando me despierto-** dijo ella buscando los ojos de su madre. **-Yo vengo a ti cuando estoy asustada o San. Sé que puedo hablar contigo... yo solo...-** Ella frunció el ceño y miró a sus manos. -**Simplemente no lo hago.-**

**-¿Por qué no hablaste de ello con Elyse?-**

Rachel se encogió de hombros.** -Porque yo... estaba...- **Shelby vio lágrimas por sus mejillas**. -La gente sabe lo que pasó...estoy... estoy en Google... veo cómo las personas me miran. Pensé que tal vez quería procesarlo en mi cabeza... y yo... todavía estoy procesándolo-**

**-no tienes que procesarlo sola, bicho-** respondió mientras peinó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano y le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

**-..Pero lo hago..-** susurró. Miró a Shelby con los ojos llorosos. **-Todo el mundo lo sabe ..Pero yo ... yo quiero averiguar...Lo que... Lo que sé. ¿Eso tiene sentido?-**

Shelby la observó con temor y preocupación y la besó en la frente. -**te amo. Si tiene sentido. Pero me gusta mucho si compartes conmigo lo que estás procesando, no tiene que hacerlo, pero me encantaría que me dieras una oportunidad y podamos trabajar juntas-**

Rachel miró hacia otro lado y a sus manos. **-Yo... no me di cuenta hasta hace poco... No sé... siempre...sabía, ¿sabes? Pero... se trata de nuevo en pedazos...no sé qué decir... yo solo...- **Miró a su madre. **-Me acuerdo de él encima de mí... creo... creo que eso es cuando estaba... pero me recuerdo llorando y estaba... encima de mí...-** Sus ojos brillantes miraron hacia su madre. Shelby se aferró a cada fibra de su ser, de no mirar hacia otro lado y llorar. **-Eso realmente sucedió, ¿no?-**

Shelby miró a su pequeña niña y respiró hondo. Su hija la necesitaba así que tenía que ser fuerte. **-Sí, Rachel.-**

Ella la miró con sus grandes ojos. **–Oh-** dijo mirando sus manos. **-Es que... no estaba... yo sólo quería comprobarlo.-**

Ella se echó hacia atrás en su madre y Shelby se la llevó de forma segura en sus brazos. Nunca pensó que iba a tener una conversación como esta. Shelby sabía que tendría que hacerlo eventualmente. Podía prepararse para ello, pero en realidad no pudo. Sobre la base de lo que ella había hablado con Elyse en los últimos ocho años, llegaron a la conclusión de que no recordaba mucho y que no iban a empujarla. Supo que recordaba algo, pero no todo. Cuando Shelby estaba en la cama con su niña se dio cuenta de que ella y Elyse no tomaron en cuenta los sentimientos de Rachel, no sobre el trauma, sino en lo demás. Incluso cuando era una bebé fue la más atenta en la familia. Ella se sentaba en el suelo, en el parque infantil, o en algunos brazos, sólo viendo, estaba en silencio solo escuchando todo. Shelby se inclinó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Rachel mientras ella pasó los dedos por el pelo largo y grueso. Rachel nunca dijo nada de todo lo demás, porque vio cómo reaccionarían. Y Shelby se sintió una vez más como una mala madre. ¿Cómo podía no haber visto eso? ¿Cómo se perdió lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de su hija_? Lo sabías_, se regañó. _Sabías que sus pesadillas se debían haber discutido, pero estabas demasiado asustada para empujarla._ Ocho años pueden parecer mucho tiempo para la gente en el exterior. Ese tiempo trajo el cambio en muchas áreas, pero también se detuvo en la mayoría de ellos. Sus problemas seguían allí, esperando su turno para ser atendidos. Esto fue sólo el comienzo. Tal vez Quinn había tenido razón. Estuvo tratando a Rachel como si estuviera quebrantada. Tal vez debería avanzar más….

* * *

Santana se quedó a las puertas de su hermana. Podía oír el murmullo de sus voces.

**-San, vamos a tu habitación-** dijo Joey con su mano en el brazo de su sobrina.

**-No quiero hablar contigo, así que por favor no trates-**

**-San, vamos a tu habitación.-**

La morena caminó delante de ella y se sentó en su cama. Podía ver a Quinn sentada en el suelo a través de las puertas del baño abierta.

**-Qué quieres?-** le preguntó -**Porque, sinceramente, estoy muy cansada para importarme-**

**-calma tu actitud-** dijo Joey.** -Hay que dormir un poco.-**

**-No quiero estar aquí hablando contigo, yo no..-**

**-Deja que tu mamá tenga algo de tiempo con ella-** susurró Joey suavemente.

**-No, yo pertenezco allí también.-**

**-San**, **Quédate aquí, por favor.-**

**-No lo entiendes?-** Santana replicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-En realidad, Si. He estado aquí-** dijo Joey.

**-no maldición-** respondió pasando junto a ella y al dormitorio a través del pasillo, a donde realmente necesitaba.

Abrió la habitación de su hermana y vio a Rachel, adormilada con su madre. Shelby la miró con comprensión. **-A dormir aquí, San, pero eso es todo.-**

La chica le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se metió en la cama de su hermana.

Joanne dio un profundo suspiro y miró al cuarto de baño contiguo. Quinn estaba sentada en el suelo con las manos cruzadas, con una mirada que decía que tenía que escapar.

**-Quinn?-** Joey preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación. La chica se sobresaltó

**-Qué?-** respondió con una máscara de fiereza.

**-Es hora de ir a la cama.-**

**-Bueno, no estoy cansada- **

**-tarde para eso-** dijo Joey sentado a su lado.** -Ni yo.-**

La adolescente rubia la miró con disgusto. **-no vas a acostarte conmigo, no?-**

**-Tal vez-** dijo Joey con un encogimiento de hombros.

**-He cambiado de idea-** respondió Quinn. **-Estoy cansada. Por favor, vete-**

Joey trató de ocultar su sonrisa en la demanda de la chica. Ella se puso de pie. **-Bueno, entonces buena noches, Quinn.- **

* * *

Quinn se quedó en la cama mucho tiempo por un propósito. Ella fingió estar dormida cuando Shelby vino a verla, también cuando escuchó a Joey decir que confirmaría que estuviera 'dormida'. La rubia esperó que la casa estuviera completamente en silencio, hasta que estuvo segura de que todos durmieran. Se puso de pie y en silencio caminó por el pasillo, hizo su camino por las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal, sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba despierta en el sofá.

Vagó por las calles de Lima, la cual estaba muy familizarida, la oscuridad de la noche nunca le dio miedo, había otras cosas las cuales si. Dejó que sus pies la llevaran alrededor de los barrios hasta que encontró el lugar que se sentía segura. La única cosa que había sido consistente. Ella se sentó y se zambulló en la oscuridad en el columpio y se dejó escapar.

**-No deberías haberte ido-** dijo una voz suave.

Quinn miró hacia arriba. Su corazón estaba fuera de su pecho por la naturaleza.

**-Hola, iba a volver. ¿Vas a decirle?-**

**-Tengo que, pero sabía que ibas a volver. Además... podría decirle a Shelby que nos fuimos a dar un paseo.-** Se sentó junto a la chica en el columpio. **-¿Sabías que Shelby y yo crecímos en Lima?"**

Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia.

Quinn asintió. -**Sí, de hecho-**

Joey se rió. **–A tu madre no le agrado-**

La rubia asintió. **-Oh, lo sé, ella decía muchas cosas terribles sobre ti y tu marido.-**

Joey asintió. -**¿Alguna vez te dijo que éramos amigas?-**

Quinn frunció el ceño. **-Qué?-**

**-Éramos amigas... Tu mamá y yo, ella y Shelby nunca se llevaron bien, pero tu mamá y yo, sí-** Joey se rió. Había algo en la risa de la mujer que podría iluminar una habitación, o un parque oscuro. **-nos metíamos en tantos problemas.-**

la rubia frunció el ceño. **-sé que te odia, siempre hablaba de la vergüenza que tú y tus ideales liberales fueron a esta comunidad-**

**-También fueron una vez sus ideales también.-**

-**Bueno la gente crece, y cambia sobre eso- ** se quejó.

**-Lo sé-** dijo Joey seriamente.

La adolescente rubia negó con la cabeza**. -No vas a darme alguna conmovedora conferencia sobre cómo la vida y malas decisiones se encontraron con mi madre y lo que llegó a ella, ¿verdad?-** Joey miró a la chica, pero Quinn no podía adivinar esa mirada. Ella continuó. **-Porque estoy muy segura de que la mujer que conozco y la mujer que tú piensas que conoces, son dos personas muy, muy diferentes.-**

**-Pero en realidad no lo son Quinn-** dijo Joey. **-La Judy que conozco está en alguna parte.-**

**Estoy muy seguro de que la " bondad "de mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo-** frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. **-Yo se lo dije.-**

Joey dejó de balancearse en el columpio y la miró. **–Qué?-**

**-Le dije. Le dije lo que él me hizo. Ella lo sabía, sabía cómo me iba a golpear con el cinturón y, a veces incluso ella lo hacía. Pero yo le dije que él..., le dije lo que hizo cuando tenía catorce años...-** miró a Joey en la luz de la luna pálida**. -¿Sabes lo que hizo?-** Quinn negó con la cabeza. **-Pensé que me iba a abofetearme. Pero en cambio, ella se rió y entonces empezó a golpearme. Esas marcas que en ese informe policial hablaron? Mi padre no me hizo esas, todavía podría tener un poco de esperanza para mi madre acerca de otras cosas, pero... no la hagas ser una chica de la escuela perdida, un perdedora de Lima que quedó varada en una mala situación. Yo no necesito que luches por ella".**

Joey vio a la chica. Millones de pensamientos chocaron en su mente. Sabía donde estaría la mujer y que iba a volver porque la mirada de los ojos de Quinn era demasiado familiar a la amiga que perdió hace décadas. Quinn la miró a la espera de una pelea.

**-Está bien-** dijo Joey. **-No lo haré, pero te voy a decir esto, tú me tienes a mí. Sé que no me conoces y yo no te conozco, pero te prometo que voy a luchar por ti.-**

La rubia negó con la cabeza. **¿Por qué?"**

Joey la miró suavemente con una sonrisa que era más genuina la cual Quinn tuvo jamás escena. **-Porque soy la mejor maldita abogada alrededor y,"** dijo con un suspiro. **-Por qué no?-** Ella alzó la vista hacia la luna. **-no sabes esto todavía, pero mereces que las personas luchen por ti, no sólo yo.-**

Quinn la observó en la oscuridad sin saber sus intenciones. La mujer se quedó mirando la luna y recordó la última vez que hizo la promesa y cómo lo había fracazado en ello. Había hecho la promesa a una joven Judy Garner quien más tarde se convertiría en el infame Judy Fabray. Esta vez, Joey se dijo a sí misma, lucharía con más fuerza.

**-no lo necesito-** respondió la animadora poniéndose de pie. -**No soy alguien para salvar sólo porque no pudiste seguir siendo amiga de mi madre. No voy a ser tu segunda oportunidad. ¿Podemos irnos por favor?-**

Joey la miró y, para sorpresa de la animadora, sonrió. **-Sí, podemos irnos, Y si quieres, y necesitas, te voy a dar mi apoyo, Quinn.-**

La chica frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la mujer Corcoran yendo hacía al coche, la rubia se quedó inmóvil. **-Vienes?-**

**-Supongo, que si-** Quinn murmuró y siguió a Joey a través de la oscuridad del parque hacia el coche.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sé que puede ser difícil de creer, pero estos próximos capítulos van a ser un torbellino, estos son uno de los grandes arcos de la historia! Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Hasta la próxima**

* * *

Shelby abrió los ojos cuando sintió un pie en la espinilla, gimió internamente a la bruma de la mañana mostrándose en el dormitorio de su hija. Se volteó hacia su derecha y Rachel estaba enroscada alrededor de George y su cabeza estaba metido en su brazo y San de su lado, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta otra vez y volver a dormir cuando Rachel se movió y el codo le golpeó en las costillas.

Se sentó y pusó el edredón alrededor de las chicas y poco a poco salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo con los pies tranquilos y se detuvo en la habitación de su hijo. Él estaba acostado de manera similar a Santana, con la ausencia de la gracia y exactamente cómo se acostaba un niño: estirado. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Quinn. El corazón se le paró cuando vio que la cama estaba vacía; siempre lo hacía. Fue por costumbre, pero debía saber que Quinn estaba a salvo allí en la otra parte.

Dio un suspiro y caminó por el pasillo hacia la escalera del fondo. CaféCaféCafé, se repetía en su cabeza.

**-Hola!-** la voz más fuerte en el mundo sonó.

Odiaba que su hermana fuera una persona madrugadora, miró a Joanne; en realidad no era más que una persona de 24 horas, nunca dormía; Shelby aún estaba convencida de que su hermana era el conejito de Energizer, tenía que serlo porque estaba alegre todo el tiempo. Bueno, Shelby repensado en su agotada neblina, no 'alegre' tanto como siempre iba. Ella siempre tenía la energía de un niño pequeño en una mañana de Navidad, ya sea mientras ella está en una venganza contra "el Hombre" o asegurándose de que tuviera la última galleta M &amp; M. Era tenaz, pero también desagradable, concluyó.

**\- Café.Café.Café-** repitió encontrando su querida cafetera y el café recién molido.

**"Shel- "**

Shelby levantó una mano-**No se habla hasta que este café esté en una taza y en mi mano.-**

**-Shelby-** repitió

**-Shhhh,-** Diez minutos más tarde y cinco regaños más de Shelby, la mujer estaba contenta con su amado café elaborado y en la mano en su taza favorita.

**-OK qué?-** Preguntó Shelby. **-¿que no podías esperar hasta que el maldito sol saliera?-**

**-Chicas, cállense**\- Bear exclamó desde el estudio. **-¿No pueden pelear hasta que por lo menos no esté tratando de dormir aquí?-**

**-Cierra la puerta-** ambas le contestaron

**-Tengo que hablar contigo de, Quinn-** Joey comenzó en voz baja.

Shelby tomó aire y casi rodó los ojos. **-sabía que esto iba a suceder.-**

Frunció el ceño. **-Sabías?-**

**-Nada- **murmuró.

**-No, ahora dilo-** Shelby se sentía como un niña otra vez con su hermana mayor sujetándola al suelo mandándole que dijera,"tío" antes de poder devolverle su muñeca.

Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su café antes de contestar. **–Estas relacionando a Quinn por lo que tuviste con Judy.-**

Joey endureció su mandíbula**. -No lo estoy relacionando, soy abogada por el amor de Cristo.-**

**-Y por lo tanto, es por la naturaleza sobre qué lado estás discutiendo-** argumentó. **-Escucha. Lo esperaba.-** suspiró ante la mirada de su hermana mayor. **-Y sé que lo hiciste una vez que enteraste que la trairía aquí-**

**-¿mamá sabe acerca de Quinn?- **preguntó Joey.

**-Por supuesto-** respondió tomando otro sorbo de su café.

Vaciló y finalmente preguntó. **-¿sabe que es la hija de Judy?-**

La pregunta quedó ligeramente en el aire.

**-Sí-** Shelby finalmente respondió. -**está muy ansiosa por conocerla.-**

**-Estoy segura de que si, amaba a Judy.-**

-**Amaba esta en pasado.-** Shelby respondió. **-Tú** **y mamá tenían una admiración rara con Judy Garner. Creíste demasiado en ella, ya no es esa chica. Esa mujer es Judy Fabray.-** miró hacia la puerta que se dirigía a las escaleras. **-Debes saber que tú haz estado actuado como los niños en esta comunidad siempre. No mires a Judy en Quinn, no-**

Joanne miró a su hermana menor, con el ceño fruncido. **-Shelby eso no es lo que iba a decir-**

Shelby negó con la cabeza. **-Claro. No lo fue.-** suspiró. **-No es como una película de vida donde no va a haber un final feliz y Judy va a salir de su niebla de loca- egoísta. Ella es sólo un alma perdida, Jo.-**

Joanne la miró con las manos en las caderas. **-Lo sé. Toda esta situación me ha hecho ver eso.-**

**-sé lo que estás pensando. Siempre esperas demasiado en la gente.-**

Joanne se rió.

**-vamos a ir al grano**\- Tomó un sorbo de su café. **-Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Quinn? **Shelby preguntó y sonrió mientras que Joey la miró con sorpresa. **-Sé que tú sabes-** **-Tengo los oídos como un halcón, las escuche a ustedes dos regresando anoche.-**

Dudó, pero finalmente habló. **-Estaba en el parque...Ya sabes..-¿Y sabes qué?** **Ella estaba bien, hablamos y...-** Shelby la miró con una ceja levantada. Su hermana estaba despotricando. **-No puedes castigarla-**

**-disculpa?-** Shelby dijo con el ceño fruncido. **-En serio no tienes algo que decir, Jo.-**

**-Ha pasado por mucho-** respondió Joey casi ignorando a su hermana menor.

**-No tires esa piedad -simpatía, Jo**\- **No puedo dejar que se aleje así, ni levantarse y salir de la casa en el medio de la noche,** **ni siquiera intentes esa mentira que ibas a decirme de cómo fue tu idea el ir a tomar un helado o algo y Quinn solo te iba a acompañar-**

**-No, Shelby. Necesitaba espacio. Y te conozco. Tú le estás "dando su espacio" pero ella es la hija de Judy...ni siquiera para ella existió eso.-**

**-estas despotricando, yo soy su madre adoptiva, ya no eres la que estaba en secundaria. Judy definitivamente tampoco. Así que hay que dejar de lado esa ilusión.-**

Joanne respiró. **-Ya lo sé. Quiero decir que nadie es nunca la misma persona. Todo el mundo crece y toda esa mierda. Pero... No puedes castigarla porque sé que ella lo estará hasta el año que viene es seguro y... Bueno, tú y yo sabemos que mamá va a castigar a los niños cuando todos lleguemos a Florida con todas sus tareas locas y mortadela-.** Miró a su hermana menor. **-No estoy de acuerdo Shel. Esto no va a suceder, Hoy, estás estresada por todas las miles de millones de razones por las que debes estarlo. Lo que sucedió con Noah también lo está provocando. Y para añadir una cereza a ese súper horrible pastel, ella va a ver a su madre, hoy por primera vez. El pasado o ninguno, eso no será fácil para ella.**

Shelby se quedó mirándola, buscando una razón para que estuviera estar equivocada. **-Bien, pero cuando le diga qu-."**

**-no**\- respondió casualmente. Su hermana la miró. **-no le dirás porque ella tiene que pensar que tiene algo, porque todos sabemos que estás ganando.-**

**-No se trata de "ganar" Joey-** dijo Shelby con el ceño fruncido. **-Ser padres no se trata de mantener el marcador.-**

**-Sí, lo es-** Joanne intervino. **-Así es como Quinn lo ve, ella necesita una victoria.-** miró a su hermana con franqueza y esperanza. **-Venga, dale una victoria.-**

Shelby respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. Observó a su hermana con el mismo gesto que ella le dio cuando tiró su cinta favorita de _''El viaje de Vuelta para Columbus. ''_

**-Bien-** respondió secándose las manos. -**Quinn no es Judy. Ni siquiera cerca.-**

Shelby empezó a salir de la cocina.

**-Lo sé-** contestó Joey en casi un tono seco. **-Lo he sabido por un tiempo, pero me di cuenta de verdad cuando hablé con Q-. **Shelby la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -**Me dijo algunas cosas que deberías saber.- **

* * *

_Ella estaba en la oscuridad de nuevo._ _Tenía las rodillas encogidas hasta el pecho._ _**-No hagas ruido, bicho,- **__Noah le había dicho._ _Ella no lo haría, estaría tranquila._ _Podía oír a Santana llorando en el otro lado de la puerta, se llevó las manos a las orejas y empezó a llorar._ _La puerta se abrió de golpe._ _Negó con la cabeza cuando el hombre grande le agarró la parte delantera de su camisa de dormir y la arrastró._

**-**_**Rachel!-**__ gritó mientras él la sacudió.Hiram todavía la estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza sobre su camisón holgado que su pecho estaba expuesto._ _**-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo ahí?-**__gritó cerca de su rostro y la sacudió._ _**-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-**_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sintió como si hubiera estado cayendo y su cuerpo aterrizando con una sacudida, respiraba con dificultad. ¿Iba a tener un mal sueño cada vez que dormía?

**-Shhhh-** susurró Santana en voz baja.

Rachel se volteó y su hermana estaba acostada junto a ella como solía hacerlo, se sintió relajada. Santana siempre estuvo ahí. Siempre.

**-Debemos levantarnos-** murmuró rodando por su lado y mirando a su hermana.

Santana resopló y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. **-Rachel, es muy temprano, vuelve a dormir.-**

**-San-** respondió con una pequeña rabieta y una sonrisa**. -Son casi las nueve y media. Hay cosas que hacer.- **Se interrumpió al recordar los detalles de los dos últimos días y sobre todo el por qué su hermana estaba durmiendo en su cama. Miró a su alrededor; estaba casi segura de que su madre había estado allí también. Ella extendió la mano y agarró a George que estaba escondido detrás de una almohada.

Santana no se movió ni abrió los ojos. **-Como he dicho, bicho, es muy temprano-**

Rachel suspiró con el ceño fruncido. Los eventos de los últimos días la inundaron de nuevo y recordó que debía estar enojada. Con el ceño fruncido reflexivo se salió lentamente de la cama.

**-Rach?-**

Se volteó y miró a su hermana, que ahora estaba sentada y mirándola. -**Lo siento.-**

**-Yo soy la que te gritó-** susurró la niña. Santana se sentó y miró a Rachel con atención. La chica más joven negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se dio cuenta. **-Oh... Eso no es lo que querías decir-** se dio cuenta en voz alta. **-Estoy bien.-**

**-No quise dejarte-** susurró.

Rachel no estaba seguro de lo que dijo al principio, no podía oírlo. Se deslizó sobre la cama y se arrodilló. **-Por qué dirías eso?-** Hubo un quebranto en su voz**. -Nunca pensé en eso y nunca lo hice.- **Santana se mantuvo en silencio. **\- que es lo que no me estás diciendo?-**

Santana dio una respiración profunda y soltó algunas lágrimas. Esperó a mirarla hasta que sus ojos estuvieran secos antes de poner una pequeña sonrisa. **-Nada, Rach-** dijo en voz baja, miró a su hermanita de once años. Ella no era una persona valiente; no podía decirle a la niña que, en un esfuerzo por salvarse a sí misma la destruyó; ni que las pesadillas que tenía eran a causa de ella. No era lo suficientemente valiente como para decir eso y sabía que fue porque apenas era lo suficientemente valiente para sentirlo.

Ella la miró con ojos tristes. **-Nunca eres honesta conmigo porque tienes miedo de que herirás mis sentimientos.-**

Santana no pudo responder; sólo podía mirar hacia atrás en silencio. No podía mover la cabeza o encontrar que decirle a Rachel que estaba equivocada y que le mentía como solía hacerlo sobre las cosas difíciles. En cambio, todo lo que podía hacer era sentarse aquí y mirarla mientras se sentaba allí con su pelo hecho un lío y su camisón. Y todo lo que Santana pudo ver era a una Rachel aún más joven en esos grandes ojos marrones, con la esperanza de que alguien la salvara.

**-No importa, San-** murmuró.

**-Rachel-** la llamó débilmente. **-Rachel, por favor, no te enfades-**

La muchacha se volteó y la miró con una sonrisa llorosa. **-no lo estoy-** dijo en voz baja. **-Sólo estoy..-** giró a George en sus brazos ligeramente. **"-estoy... llena.-**

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. A pesar de que podía parecer una niña muy pequeña, incluso cuando dormía con Santana y su madre, no lo era. Sus pasados se habían manchado con demasiada profundidad. Era muy malo. Fue demasiado lo que había sucedido. Rachel salió de la habitación preguntándose si la única relación que iba a tener con su hermana era la misma que tenía cuando tenía dos años. ¿Estarían atrapadas en ese tiempo para siempre?

Una vez en el pasillo, se detuvo cuando escuchó una puerta abierta, vio como su hermano mayor andaba en su habitación con cansancio. Tenía los ojos apenas abiertos se detuvo cuando vio a Rachel de pie allí. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Gracias por el pastel, bicho-** dijo en voz baja.

Ella lo miró y luego a sus manos. No podía pasar de un hermano a otro tratándolo de esa manera. Era demasiado. Observó a George y jugueteó con el borde de su camisón.

**-De nada- **murmuró. **-Lamento, que tu cumpleaños lo fuera lo que esperabas- **respondió después de unos momentos.

**-Está bien-**

Miró a su hermano mayor. Era tan alto. **-tengo algo para ti-** se encogió de hombros. **-Pero... No está listo todavía.-**

Él se rió entre dientes. **-no tienes que hacerlo.-**

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Pero yo quería.-**

Se arrodilló ligeramente. -**Lo siento, bicho, tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo.-**

La morena lo miró con el ceño fruncido. **-No estoy enojada contigo.-**

**-Qué?-**

Rodó los ojos. -**Quiero decir lo estaba cuando te lo dije, pero luego... ya no lo estaba, se trató de cómo reaccioné.-**

**-Rachel**..**No has hecho nada malo.-**

**-hago las cosas mal todo el tiempo, ustedes ni apenas lo ven-**

**-Podemos hablar, por favor**. Él vio que ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. **-Vamos, por favor? Fui grosero contigo y te asusté. Esa no eres tú-**

Rachel frunció el ceño. **-Te dije que no estoy enojada, no necesitas pedir disculpas-**

**-Bien-** dijo en voz baja.

**-Espera un segundo, ¿ok?-** dijo mientras se movía y se ajustaba los pantalones de chándal.

**-Eres tan bruto-** respondió con un suspiro.

**-Como sea**\- se rió. **-Tengo que hacer pis y luego hablaremos. Nos vemos en mi habitación?-**

**-tu habitación huele a pies-** dijo arrugando la nariz.

Se detuvo en su camino al baño y se echó a reír. **-Tuvimos que limpiar ayer.-** Suspiró. **–Esta tan limpio ahí que ni siquiera sé qué hacer conmigo mismo.-**

La morena suspiró y fue a la habitación de su hermano.

* * *

Quinn se dio la vuelta y miró al techo. Cada día parecía más largo que el anterior. Normalmente quería que los días terminaran para que el próximo pudiera comenzar. Sin embargo, esperaba todo porque quería estar más lejos de donde había estado, más lejos de él. Pero no hoy. Hoy fue diferente. Hoy vería a su madre. Dio un profundo suspiro. Era lo último que quería hacer. Su madre no era ciertamente la Madre Teresa, ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo. Ella frunció el ceño. Había oído cosas sobre cómo su madre había sido y lo que la comunidad pensaba que era. Pero, Quinn conocía a la mujer. Sabía que era enojona y patética. Lo que más le dolía es que esa persona que odiaba y la que la dañó, se suponía, era, su madre. Se suponía que debía ser la persona que la ayudaba cuando estaba molesta; la que la tranquilizaba; Con la que se suponía iba a querer estar. Judy Fabray no era ninguna de esas cosas. A Quinn no le importaba. Ni podía.

Un suspiro pesado interrumpió sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a Santana que estaba mirándose en el espejo a través de la puerta del baño que quedaba entreabierta.

**-No importa lo que hagas, todavía te verás así-** Quinn replicó divertida.

**-Cállate**\- Santana murmuró **-Disfruta de esta nueva vida familiar. Castigos y todo eso?-** -preguntó rodando los ojos cuando entró a la habitación de Quinn.

**-no estoy castigada-**

Santana se burló. **-Estás bromeando ¿no?-** Quinn continuó mirándola con una mueca divertida. **-Bueno, lamento decepcionarte Barbie, pero en esta casa los castigos pueden continuar para siempre. En el momento en que pienses que mamá ha olvidado todo, ella tendrá la manera más bonita de recordártelo-** La rubia se burló y sacudió la cabeza. **-Tú te ríes, Q, pero mi mamá es una locura.-**

**-Has conocido a mi madre?-** preguntó con un movimiento de cabeza.

**-Tal vez no esa locura, pero...-**

**-Cerca-** interrumpió Shelby repentinamente desde la puerta. **-Estoy contenta de ver que ustedes dos están arriba, aún no les he dado sus tareas.-**

Santana gruñó. **-Por favor, Dios mío, no**\- murmuró en sus manos, que ahora cubrían su rostro.

La rubia frunció el ceño y miró a Santana y de nuevo a Shelby. **-Qué tarea?-**

**-5000 palabras para el Lunes a las 7pm-** dijo la mujer simplemente

La rubia quedó boquiabierta. **-Estás bromeando.-**

**-¿Me veo como que estoy bromeando?-** Shelby preguntó con las manos en sus caderas. La mujer miró a Santana. **-San, 5.000 palabras sobre el significado del sexo.-**

La cabeza de la morena volteó de repente. **-Qué?-** se veía casi herida. Miró vergonzosamente a Quinn, quien también se sintió como un ciervo en los faros. **–Mamá-**

**Puedes iniciarlo después del desayuno si quieres, ve a lavarte la cara y cepillarme el pelo. Quiero hablar contigo en tu habitación después, estaré allí en algunos minutos-** Quinn vio como Santana se fue. No podía dejar de ver la confusión y agotamiento en el ceño de la chica.

Una vez que el agua estaba corriendo en el baño, Shelby se volteó hacia ella. **–Quinn-** comenzó.

**-No quiero escribir nada-** respondió rápidamente.

**-Bueno, es una pena que esa sea la regla. Puede que le resulte catártico, te sorprendería ver cuántos ensayos han escrito estos niños. Mayormente San y Noah, pero el premio se lo lleva Rachel, ha sido interesante. Tengo que decir que su ensayo **_**"Los conductores de carruajes tirados por caballos, no son malos, pero están trabajando para el diablo"**_** fue mi favorito de todos los tiempos-. **Quinn siguió mirándola fijamente con temor. **-Estos están destinados a ser no sólo castigos, sino que son para conseguir algo de ello. Incluso si ese "algo" es sólo una salida para tu frustración.-**

**\- castigo?-** la animadora se rió sacudiendo la cabeza, se miró las manos y murmuró, **-No sabes nada de castigos.-**

**-Quinn-** La rubia levantó la mirada, atreviendo a Shelby a darle una conferencia. Sin embargo, Shelby continuó. **–Hoy vas a ver a tu madre -**

Lo suficientemente cerca de una conferencia, Quinn se burló internamente**. -No me lo recuerdes-** dijo poniéndose de pie.

**-¿Acaso Jackie te explicó los detalles de esta visita?-**

La adolescente miró hacia otro lado con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Probablemente, pero no lo recuerdo, sobre todo porque no estaba escuchando.-**

Shelby asintió. **-Bueno, no estarás sola con ella, no puede hablar contigo acerca de tu padre, o el caso, de ninguna manera.-** La chica sólo continuó a asintiendo y mirándose las manos. **-no puede amenazarte, ni golpear. Jackie estará allí todo el tiempo.-** La madre le dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza viendo el lenguaje corporal de Quinn. – **pueden divertirse-**

**-Estoy muy segura de que mi madre y yo nunca nos hemos "divertido''**\- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

**-Bueno, este es un momento perfecto para probar.-**

Shelby siguió mirándola. Sabía que no debería haber dicho esto, sabía que estaba mal. No debía decirle a Quinn esto y que debía esperar a Jackie para que le dijera. Pero, Joey estaba en lo cierto. Necesitaba poder. Shelby conocía el sistema; trabajó en ello. Normalmente los clientes adolescentes no recibían esta información a menos que algo ocurriera. A menos que hubiera una razón para decirle. Sin embargo, Shelby discutió con ella, Quinn necesitaba este pedazo de información. Necesitaba saber, a pesar de que no iba a ayudar a Judy a recuperar a su hija. Shelby pensó de nuevo, Seamos honestos, se dijo. Judy no tenía una oración . No importaba que Shelby fuera a decirle esto a Quinn.

**-Sabes, Quinn**\- la chica la miró. -**tienes el poder de cancelar cualquier visita que tengas con tu madre.-**

La rubia la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. **-Qué?-**

**-Sí-** respondió. -**Los niños mayores de doce años pueden elegir no ir.-** La chica rubia la observó con los ojos grandes. **-Lo digo en serio. Eso no significa que debas cancelarlas con frecuencia, pero siempre tienes la opción.-**

**-¿En serio?-** Quinn le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Shelby asintió. **-Así que si no quiero ir hoy, no tengo que hacerlo-**

**-Cariño, toda esta situación se trata de ti y lo que es mejor para tí.-** Hizo hincapié en cada palabra con cuidado. **-Han pasado muchas cosas y si no quieres ver a tu madre, no tienes que hacerlo.-**

**-Se va a enojar-** respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

La mujer la miró suavemente.** -Esa es la cosa, Quinn- **dijo suavemente **-El cambio empieza aquí, no deberías estar haciendo algo sólo porque tienes miedo de que tu madre se enfadará o te castigará.- **Vio los ojos de la niña parpadeando hacía arriba**. -No se supone que ganes la confianza de tu madre de vuelta, sino de que se gane la tuya y el derecho de ser tu madre otra vez-**

Quinn se rió y negó con la cabeza. **-Ella no va a cambiar.-**

**-Eso puede ser cierto-** dijo Shelby en voz baja. **-Pero ¿cómo vas a saberlo si no le das una oportunidad?-** la animadora la observó.

-**Entonces, ¿cuál es mi tarea?-**

Shelby asintió. **-Quiero 5000 palabras acerca de dónde te verás dentro de cinco años.-**

**-¿No podrías ser más cliché?-** se burló. -**Además, no es esto un castigo?-**

**-Tienes razón-** se enderezó**. -Pero también supone que es una forma de expresate. Ahora podría pedirte que escribieras un ensayo sobre la relación con tu familia.-** Vio los ojos de la rubia que se ensanchaban. **-Pero no lo haré-** continuó. **-Entonces, ¿cómo te suena ahora el tema?-**

**-Bien,** **suena bien.-**

**-Muy bien, baja las escaleras el desayuno está listo-** La chica empezó a salir de la habitación.** –Espera- **dijo Shelby. La chica se detuvo, suspirando en la derrota porque estaba tan cerca de escapar. **-Me he dado cuenta de que no comes mucho.-**

**-no soy de las que come demasiado-** respondió rápidamente.

**Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que me he dado cuenta. Y, voy a seguir observándote. Necesitas comer más, Quinn**\- dijo Shelby. La rubia rodó los ojos. **-¿Quieres ir abajo y tratar o quieres seguir discutiendo esto más?-**

La rubia frunció el ceño. -**Bien. ¿Puedo irme?-**

Shelby asintió y observó a la chica prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Se mordió el labio inferior. _**-Por favor**_ Judy- le rogó internamente, _**que estés en tu mejor comportamiento.**_ _**Tu hija te necesita**_. Ella suspiró esperando que su sentimiento premonitorio estuviera bien.

Se volteó hacia el baño y vio a Santana en su habitación sentada en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

Suspiró y caminó por el pasillo. **-Tenemos que hablar.-**

–**yo más bien no-** susurró.

Shelby miraba atentamente a su hija y se sentó junto a ella. **-Estoy agradecida de que tú y Quinn se estén llevando mejor-**

**-Como sea-** murmuró.

**-Pero-** dijo, haciendo que la chica volteara a verla lentamente. **\- no necesitas ponerle a ella la misma como lo haces para Rachel. Ni deberías ponerla para Rachel tampoco-** **-Yo no le pongo una cara a Quinn-** respondió la morena con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, lo hiciste- dijo suavemente. **-pones tu cara de Taz-**

**-No tengo esa cara nunca más.-**

Shelby se rió entre dientes. -**Como tu madre, puedo decir sin duda alguna que si- **

Santana suspiró y apartó la mirada de su madre. Tal vez había estado con esa cara. Pero, no lo había puesto intencionadamente en lugar de eso sólo dejó sus emociones en pausa para hacer frente a algo más. Cerró los ojos. _Era completamente diferente_, se dijo.

–**Eso es diferente-** susurró. Sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Algo que había tratado a propósito de olvidar se precipitaba en su presente.

_.._

_Santana se aferró a la mano de su padre, mientras salían del estudio de grabación.__Había escuchado a algunos compañeros del trabajo de su padre.__Lo estuvo esperado con toda la paciencia posible.__Bueno, frunció el ceño tan pacientemente como una niña de ocho años, podría. Sin embargo, Noah era algo repugnante y Rachel bueno, mientras era adorable en su estado de niña era fuerte.__Santana, sonrió con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. Sabía que sus hoyuelos se estaban mostrando.__Arrugó la nariz y dio otro gesto.__Ella era la mejor Corcoran. Por supuesto._

_Su padre había estado sintiéndose cansado, le agarró la mano con más fuerza_

_**-Gracias por esperar, Sanny-**__ dijo Leroy con una sonrisa.__ -__**Eres mi mejor hija mayor.-**_

_Santana rodó los ojos.__**-Soy tu única hija mayor-**_

_Se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.__Él Caminaba lento de lo habitual.__ Normalmente, Santana estaba tratando de ponerse al día con él.__ Hoy exactamente estaba como cansado__.__Cuando entraron al estudio dos horas antes, estaba actuando de manera extraña.__ Incluso le había pedido que le tomara la otra mano, porque la mano izquierda se le estaba quedando dormida.__Se quedaron esperando el ascensor.__Estaba agradecida porque su padre le había dicho a su compañero que tenía que irse porque sentía que tenía gripa._

_**-Lo siento, Jim-**__ Leroy sonrió.__-__**Sólo me estoy sintiendo algo mal hoy. Déjame recojo a mis otros hijos y estaré de vuelta. También tengo que agarrar un poco de Advil. Ustedes me dan un dolor de cabeza, amigos!-**_

_Ahora se situaban en el ascensor. Santana frunció el ceño ante su padre, ya que con la mano que no la estaba sosteniendo a ella, se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Su padre siempre estaba con energia. Al verlo enfermo era como ver a otra persona._

_**-Puedo hacerte sopa, papá-**__ la morena sonrió y se__ encogió de hombros.__**-incluso cambiar el pañal de Rachel.**__ Tomó el brazo de su padre para que la mirara. __**-pero sólo si es orina, Noah puede cambiarla si es caca. Papá, ellarealmente debería ir al baño-**_

_**-Ella es...est ... Uh-**__ falló con sus palabras.__El ascensor sonó. __**-tratan-...está tratando.-**_

_Tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro._

_**-¿Estás bien, papá?-**_

_Leroy respiró y sacudió la cabeza tratando de librarse de los sentimientos. __**-Estoy bien, Taz-**__ Él suspiró y se metió en el ascensor. -__**Eres un buena chica, preocupate por tus hermanos-**__ suspiró apoyandose contra el lado del ascenso y respiró hondo._

_**-No me preocupo-**__ respondió con una sonrisa mientras pulsa el botón.__El estudio de lujo estaba en el piso 45, era un largo paseo; y siempre fue su parte favorita. Él le dio una débil sonrisa. __**–Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero te prometo, que siempre cuidaré de ellos. A Rachel, por supuesto, pero Noah solamente a escondidas. Él no cree que necesite cuidarlo-**_

_Leroy dio una sonrisa débil. Respiraba pesadamente como lo hacía después de una carrera. __**-Está bien, papá? Luces como la vez cuando yo y Noah teníamos gripe -¿Vas a vomitar?-**__ el hombre no respondió. __**-¿Papá?-**_

_Cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda de pie. Ella le habría ayudado._

_**-¡Papá! Papi?-**__gritó Estaban sólo en el piso 39._

_.._

Santana odiaba a su viejo yo de ocho años por muchas razones. pero, la mayor de las razones fue porque una niña de ocho años en un momento de pánico, shock y horror, no se dio cuenta de que podría haber presionado el botón del piso 37 en lugar de esperar hasta recepción . Una persona más inteligente lo habría sabido. Ella debería haberlo sabido.

Recordó cómo él la tomó de la mano en el suelo temblando y la miró, pero el hombre no podía responder. Y recordó cómo en el quinto piso apenas la había agarre otra vez y ya no estaba mirándola. Sus ojos se habían cerrado. Recordó persiguiéndolo en la ambulancia y siendo llevada por un oficial de policía, lejos de él. Recordó gritando lo más tonto. Odiaba haber gritado esto. Había dicho: _**-Voy a cambiar todos los pañales! Te lo prometo! Te prometo que cuidaré de ellos! Por favor, sólo regresa!-**_

Él nunca lo hizo. Y ella había fracasado.

Miró a su madre con ojos tristes.

**-San?-**

-**Lo lamento-** susurró viendose las manos. -**Siento haberte dicho esas cosas... no quise decirlas-**

**-San-** Shelby comenzó.

**-No-** respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. -**Hice una promesa, y la rompí. Le prometí que iba a cuidar de ellos y..**\- La chica se levantó y puso su cabeza en sus manos. **-Recuerda, mamá. Yo lo escuché.-**

**-Santana-** intentó.

la adolescente intentó y no pudo evitar las lágrimas**. –lo escuché lo que sucedió, escuché todo.-** Dejó que sus piernas cayeran. **-He oído los rumores alrededor de la ciudad acerca de...Russell Fabray... He oído... los gritos de Quinn por la noche. He oído todo. También a Rachel cuando se despierta asustada. Yo... yo...-**

La madre se acercó a la morena y la dejo llorar. La policía le dijo que cuando Leroy fue alejado de Santana que la niña había gritado tras ellos y se comprometió a cuidar de sus hermanos. Las cargas que llevaba Santana fueron más evidentes a Shelby en ese momento.

Después de lo que pareció toda una vida, Santana dejó de llorar, se calmó y se quedó por un momento en los brazos de su madre, deseando que sus problemas acabaran en ese momento.

**-San-** susurró Shelby. -**Te amo demasiado**.- La chica sonrió contra el brazo de su madre. -**siempre te amaré, no importa lo que hagas. El lunes en la clínica, necesito que seas honesta con el médico. Y me gustaría mucho si me lo dijeras.-"**

Santana se alejó de su madre, el agotamiento irradiaba de sus ojos. **-No puedo, mamá.-**

**-Santana, este tema no termina, pero quiero que me digas porque te necesito a salvo. Y necesito que sepas que si no me lo dices no me hace quererte menos, piensas en ese número y crees que es vergonzoso por eso no quieres decirme, no me avergüenzo de ti cariño- **tomó el rostro de la chica**. -Ahora no ni nunca. Yo soy tu madre y te amaré siempre. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.-**

Santana tembló cuando lanzó un suspiro. Miró a su madre. Se mordió el labio y se miró las manos. **-Está bien….**

Cuando el número salió de sus labios, Shelby hizo todo lo posible para no temblar, pero no podía evitarlo. Abrazó a su hija y la meció suavemente. **-Todavía te quiero, cariño. Gracias por decírmelo-** Pensó en el número en su mente mientras sostenía a Santana. Una pregunta brilló. **-¿Alguna vez te obligaron?-**

**-No-** respondió rápidamente. **-No.-**

Shelby la atrajo hacia ella de nuevo**. -Eres mucho más que la persona que tú crees que eres- **susurró. **-te mereces ser amada por alguien tan rebelde de espíritu y una bondad de corazón como la tuya-**

La morena sintió que las lágrimas picaban sus ojos. No sabía lo que era el amor, no quería sentirlo. La plenitud de su corazón le daba miedo. La posibilidad de amar le daba miedo; Brittany le daba miedo. Estaba muy llena. Su mente estaba corriendo mientras yacía allí en los brazos de su madre.

**-Quiero que pienses en algo, San, quiero que hagas esto por mí.-** Santana se separó de la mujer la miró. Shelby continuó**. -Quiero que pienses en las elecciones que tomas hoy y al pensar en ellas y las que estás a punto de hacer, quiero que pienses en mí y Rachel.**\- Santana se quedó helado.** -Quiero que recuerdes que te amo y que tú eres más que esto. Pero sobre todo quiero que pienses, cuando Rachel tenga dieciséis años, ¿quieres que ella haga estas mismas elecciones?-**

**-Mamá, es completamente diferente**\- dijo rápidamente**. -Rachel nunca irá a fiestas o besará a chicos ni va hacer nada con nadie!-**

Shelby asintió lentamente. **-Lo hará, algún día lo hará, quieres esto para ella?-** La madre vio la confusión y el pánico que se apoderó del rostro de Santana**. -Lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, es parte de lo que siento por ti todo el tiempo, de todos ustedes. Rachel es tu hermana y tú eres mi hija. Mi pánico, y mi preocupación es, como mínimo, cien veces lo que tú sientes-.** Tomó la mano de su hija.**-Es posible que te odies y pienses que no te mereces cosas buenas, pero si. tú eres increíble-** **-Todo lo que piensas que Rachel se merece a los dieciséis años también tú lo mereces-**

Santana se inclinó hacia atrás. Ahora no sólo era su corazón lleno, ahora su cabeza lo estaba. Dejó que su madre la dejara pensar acerca de su hermana durante el acto sexual, si alguna vez iba a tener sexo... Ella lo pensó más. Rachel a los dieciséis años parecía una idea horrible.

**-Está bien-** susurró.

* * *

**-Tu habitación tiene un aspecto muy agradable**\- Rachel dijo una vez que su hermano regresó.

**-Gracias, bicho-** sonrió. Se sentó junto a ella. **-lo siento, ¿vale? Por enojarme y asustarte**-

Rachel asintió. **-Está bien, tenías todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo.-** el chico le tomó las manos. **-Creo que una parte de mí desea que estes enojado más de mí-**

-**Qué?-** preguntó confundida. **-tú y San no me gritan, pero deberían…. Yo debería estar."-**

Noah miró a Rachel con cuidado. **–No-** dijo en voz baja.

**-ustedes le gritan a la gente que les importa-**

El chico frunció el ceño**. -De dónde has oído eso?-**

**-Una obra de teatro, creo-** Noah asintió, desconcertado. -**sólo quiero ser gente normal a la que le griten-** susurró**. -Sé que suena tonto e infantil incluso ingenuo, pero... .. ¿Tú querrías ser como los demás?-**

Noah frunció el ceño. -**Supongo que sí, pero ... en realidad no.-** Suspiró y la miró en silencio. **-Rachel, lo siento. Yo estaba enojado-**

**-Nunca estuve enojada contigo**\- repitió de nuevo. **-no lo esto...ni puedo estarlo, sé que estabas tratando de protegerme por no gritar, pero... yo no quiero que me trates diferente.-**

El chico frunció el ceño**. –espera qué? Y si te grito entonces eso significa que eres normal?-** Suspiró. -**Sé que las luchas por nosotros no son normales-**

**-Me temo que lo voy a recordar si haces las cosas...pero...tal vez yo estoy destinado a recordar?-**

Él la miró con atención. **-..No quiero ser el que te asusta, Rach, pero recordar me mata.-**

La niña negó con la cabeza. **-Se supone que las pequeñas hermanas molestan a sus hermanos. Es una ley. No debo de tenerte miedo sólo porque usted tiras una silla.-** Ella lo miró. **-Esas cosas no me deben de asustar.-**

Puck le sonrió. **-Pero si lo hacen, Rach.-** la miró a los ojos con suavidad mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba. -**Y eso está bien, no te hace menos normal.- **Se sentó y miró. **–Actuamos diferente hacía ti, es verdad.- **Rachel lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos; ella se sorprendió de su honestidad. **-Y con toda honestidad, Rach, no podría cambiar, me comprometo a tratar de dejar de mimarte, te prometo eso. pero, siempre serás mi bichito. Y siempre me voy a sentir como una mierda si te hago llorar o asustarte-.**

-**Voy a crecer algún día, Noah, necesito que la gente me vea como Rachel y no cómo un bebé, sólo quiero que la gente me ve como yo. ¿Tiene sentido?-**

Él asintió con la cabeza. **-Yo siempre te veré, Rach.-**Suspiró**. -no eres un bebé, prometo que voy a tratar de darte más crédito.-** la morena sonrió. **– Pero-** Hizo una pausa. -**Siempre serás mi bebé-**

La morena suspiró y rodó los ojos. **-Bien-** se puso de pie y tomó su viejo jersey. **-Voy a llevarme este, esta bien?-**

Él arqueó las cejas. -**Rach, ese te queda grande-**

Se rió. **-Me queda mejor que tú-** replicó cuando iniciaba a salir de la habitación.

**-como quieras, tómalo.-**

Se detuvo a mediados paso y se volvió hacia él. **-¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos jugar a las escondidas?-**

Él asintió con la cabeza. -**Sí. Siempre fuiste la peor en encontrar, te escondías en espacios pequeños y te quedabas dormida.-**

Se mordió los labios, pensativa y se dirigió hacia él. **-si... lo recuerdo- **

El chico la miró. Había una enorme presión en el pecho y estaba seguro de que había un pedazo de arena o una ramita o algo en el ojo.

**-Bueno, emm adios**\- ella empezó a salir de la habitación. Sus manos se alzaron. **-¡Espera! lo olvidé!-**

Frunció el ceño y la miró de fuera de la habitación con su viejo jersey. Justo cuando terminó secándose los ojos estaba de vuelta y la niña ya estaba cambiada de camisón y en pantalones chandal. Hombre, esa chica era rápida.

**-Tengo tu regalo-** El chico frunció el ceño. -**Por tu cumpleaños, PeaBrain.-**

Ella le entregó una pequeña caja y él se echó a reír. Rachel siempre le daba los mejores regalos. Pueden haber sido los más ridículos, pero siempre habían sido los mejores. Hace un año le dio una escultura crayón. Legítimamente, había dejado 500 crayones sobre la mesa del comedor y los calentó pegándolos. Por supuesto, siendo la "inteligente" y "creativa" niña de ocho años que era, protegió sus manos usando los guantes de 50 dlls de su madre. La escultura, explicó Rachel estaba destinada a ser un trofeo, porque ese año Noah había perdido un partido importante. Él no podía recordar en qué deporte. Pero, tuvo un trofeo de crayón para demostrar que él ganó algo ese año. Noah sonrió a su hermana ahora de once, preguntándose qué le daría.

**-Ábrelo**\- dijo con orgullo.

Él se rió y lo abrió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. En la cajita estaba una púa de guitarra, la cual no había visto que en años.

**-Lo encontré, sé que solía ser tuya, pero... pensé bien... tienes dieciocho años y , por lo tanto, eres legaaaal, un adulto. Tal vez deberías tenerlo.-**

la miró con atención. **-Dónde lo encontraste?-** Sabía que la mayoría de las cosas de su padre estaban almacenadas en cajas o en el sotano.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. -**Tengo que tener mis secretos..-** Ella rió. -**Es que... no recuerdo mucho de él, pero sé que tocaba la guitarra, ...y así me di cuenta... yo no tocó-** sonrió. **-Así que, pensé que deberías tenerla.-** Se mordió el labio mirándolo cuidadosamente esperando a que dijera algo. El chico aún la miraba con atención. -**Bien- **suspiró. -**Te diré.-**

Levantó la mano. -**No-** dijo suavemente. -**Tienes razón, cada chica tiene sus secretos.-** Le tocó la nariz. **-Sobre todo tú, este es el mejor regalo que nunca me han dado, Rach. Gracias.-**

La niña se encogió de hombros tímidamente. -**De nada.-** Ella trató de romper su hermano de su trance. **-Que te dieron los demás?-**

**-Nada bueno como este.- **

* * *

Quinn se dirigió por las escaleras a la cocina. ¿Qué era ese olor? Oh Dios Mio, pensó. Alguien encontró su adicción e hizo tocino. Se dio la vuelta de la esquina y frunció el ceño.

**-Qué están haciendo aquí?-** ella frunció el ceño. Bear estaba en la estufa y Joey estaba cortando fruta.

**-Dijimos ayer por la noche, que nos quedaríamos-** dijo Joey casualmente.

**-Pensé que era una broma-** respondió secamente.

**-Bueno, no lo es.-** -**Escoje, desayuno buffet: Waffles, pancakes, huevos-"**

**-Él licuado vegano de Rachel-** contestó Quinn.

**-Bueno, no hay más-** dijo Joey. **-Soy vegetariana pero Bear aquí es un carnívoro. Además Hicimos algo especial para ella también, no come mucho.-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Quinn preguntó mientras agarraba un panqueque por instinto y una pila de tocino.

**-Bueno, ella es vegetariana, está creciendo y necesita sus nutrientes-** dijo Joey. **-Simplemente, Come, Quinn.-**

La rubia miró su comida y se detuvo, le dijo a Shelby que no era de las que comía mucho y era cierto, pero, los panqueques y el tocino eran su debilidad, se detuvo, aunque después vertió el jarabe en su plato, no podía comer todo esto, no había sido capaz de comer una comida grande desde... Su mente flotaba. Se quedó mirando los panqueques y se mordió el labio.. Ni siquiera podía formar palabras que no eran una simple declaración: Su padre siempre se acercaba a ella después de la cena. Después de ese tiempo cuando tenía catorce años, ella casi siempre vomitaba. No fue porque no le gustara comer. Era simplemente porque no podía soportarlo, nada de eso. Ella siguió mirando su plato.

**-Quinn? ¿Estás bien?-**

**-Creo que tomé demasiado**\- murmuró.

**-Tenemos mucho aquí-** Bear interpuso casualmente.

**-Un bocado a la vez, Quinn-** dijo suavemente. **-Come lo que quieras.-**

Quinn asintió lentamente y cogió el tenedor y poco a poco empezó a comer. ¿Por qué no todos los problemas se resuelven con panqueques y tocino?

Una media hora más tarde en toda la familia estaba reunida en comedor. Quinn había logrado comer un panqueque y dos trozos de tocino, estaba tratando de no ver la cara de Joey. Quinn se distrajo cuando vio a Shelby pidiéndole a Rachel que hablara con ella en la sala. Esto significó ser sutil. Pero, llamó la atención de casi todos, incluso el perro que parecía ocupado alrededor del comedor buscando restos de comida.

Rachel siguió a su madre a la otra habitación.

**-Que esta pasa?-** preguntó.

**-Me preguntaba cómo quieres decirles a los demás que ya no estás en la escuela- **dijo Shelby suavemente.

**-¿Por qué tienen que saber?-** preguntó angustiada. **-Mamá, es vergonzoso.-**

**-Rachel, necesitan saberlo y lo van a notar cuando no te recoga de la escuela.-** La mujer suspiró y tomó las manos de su hija. **-¿Quieres que les diga o no ?-**

Bajó la cabeza. No quería entrar en una discusión, era humillante. **-¿Tengo que estar ahí?-**

Shelby miró a su hija con preocupación. **–Sí,…Rachel, esto no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte-**

**-Sí, lo es-** murmuró, salió corriendo a la cocina. Shelby la siguió y cuando entró Quinn estaba raspando su plato a la basura.

**-Qué pasa?- **Noah pregunt

**-Nada-** Rachel se quejó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de atrás.

**-Bicho, ven aquí-** Noah gritó. Rachel suspiró y se acercó a él. **–Si quiere dejar de ser tratada como una bebé no puedes seguir así... Cuéntanos qué pasa?-**

Rachel asintió y miró a la familia, suspiró. **-Mamá me sacó de la escuela. Estoy sin escuela.-**

**-Bueno-** Santana se burló. **-Esa escuela era malísima-**

**-Rachel, vamos a encontrar algo para ti cuando todos volvamos de las vacaciones**\- respondió la madre.

**-Todos nosotros?-** Preguntó Quinn.

**-Todos-** Joey sonrió.

**-Nos vamos a Florida a visitar a mis padres -**

**-Nuestros padres-** Joey intervino.

**-Nuestros padres-** Shelby continuó. **-Salimos el viernes.-**

**-Estás bromeando?- **la rubia le preguntó con incredulidad. Odiaba sus abuelos. Ella ciertamente no necesitaba más.

**-No, no es una broma en lo absoluto-** respondió Shelby


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias por los reviews, hasta la próxima! :)

Capitulo 23

* * *

Santana se volteó en el banquillo y miró a su madre. -**Espera, todavía está en marcha lo del viaje?-**

**-Por supuesto que si-** Joey interrumpió.

**-¿Estás incluso en esta familia?-** Quinn le preguntó con un grado de molestia.

**-Hey-** Shelby la regañó.

**-No, estoy de acuerdo, mamá. Q tiene algo de razón-** Santana interpuso. **-Te amo tía Joey, si, pero lo que hacemos lo hacemos como una familia-**

**-Ella es mucho más, aparte de nuestra familia-** Rachel argumentó. La niña, frunció el ceño. **"-¿Y quién es Q? ¿te refieres a Quinn?-** Miró entre las dos niñas mayores y luego a su hermano. **-Pensaba que no se la llevaban juntas-**

**-Quinn es demasiado largo para decirlo, la llamo Q en la escuela**\- respondió Santana rodando los ojos tratando de retomar el tema.

Rachel frunció el ceño y siguió mirando a los tres adolescentes. **-Pero dijiste que eras una persona diferente en la escuela que cuando estás en casa-**

Santana agitó las manos en señal de frustración. **–Rachel-** dijo con un suspiro de exasperación**. -¿Podemos volver al tema, por favor?-**

Shelby miró a su hija mayor, preguntándose qué lucha estaba tratando ahora. Shelby la miraba con su ceño fruncido indignada y su boca entreabierta boca, sabía que su hija quería a Joey fuera, sabría que iba a pedirle consejo a su hermana sobre la situación de Santana, y, de Quinn también. Pero, la defensa de Santana se derivaba de su necesidad de no discutir sus asuntos. Mientras entendía en el corazón de la chica que adoraba a su tía, era sólo el hecho de que era un tema de discusión que la mataba, aunque ella sabía que eso era lo que las familias hacían mejor.

También tomó en el progreso drástico entre las dos niñas mayores. Había sido como si se hubiesen hecho una promesa secreta, pacto o un acuerdo. No eran las mejores amigas, pero había un respeto mutuo.

**-no voy a ir a Florida-** dijo Quinn casualmente a como lavó su plato en el fregadero.

**-Si ella no va, a donde vamos a ir todos? **Noah preguntó. Él vio el rostro de su madre con molestia. **-no puede quedarse sola.-**

**-En realidad, si puedo-** respondió la animadora.

**-No puedes-** dijo Shelby. Quinn se volteó y la miró con desprecio.

**-Qué quieres decir?-** Rachel frunció el ceño. **-Me gustaría ver a Nana y a mi abuelo pero estaría bien conducir hasta allá- **Miró a las personas en la habitación. **-Eso es posible, ¿no? Ir en carro-**

**-No iremos en carro, Bicho-** dijo Bear.

**-Dex y Griff conducirán hasta Florida-** murmuró la morena con una ligera súplica.

Bear recogió a su sobrina y la dejó en el banquillo junto a Noah. El hombre sonrió al pensar en sus hijos. **-Dexter está en Atlanta y Griff en la Universidad de Carolina del Sur. Y nosotros estamos en Ohio, ¿necesitamos una lección de geografía?-**

**-No.-** Rachel se cruzó de brazos **-No-** vio a su hermano quién estaba arqueando las cejas. Ella bajó los brazos. –**en realidad odio ir en avión**\- murmuró.

**-Puedo quedarme en cuidado auxiliar-** respondió Quinn con sus manos en sus caderas. Shelby la miró con un movimiento de su cabeza y una mirada inquisitiva. _-¿Cómo sabía eso?-_

**-Una chica en el hogar de grupo hablaba de ello, sé que me pueden enviar allí.-**

**-Qué es eso?-** preguntó Rachel.

Noah miró a Santana quién miraba Rachel.

**-Nada-** Santana murmuró.

**-No, San-** respondió Noah en voz baja. **-Es el lugar donde los padres adoptivos envían a sus hijos adoptivos cuando quieren hacer cosas sin ellos.-**

**-Puck!- **espetó la animadora morena.

**-Noah, no es exactamente lo que dices-** la madre le corrigió.

–**Muy segura de que es exactamente lo que dice-** contestó Quinn en voz baja.

**\- No lo es-** Joey aseguró.

**-Sí, lo es-** exclamó Santana desafiante.

**-Nadie va a ir allí-** Shelby terminó hablando con calma **-Quinn, tu boleto ya ha sido comprado, todos los boletos, ya están comprados, vamos a irnos todos.-**

**-Yo no!-** Quinn argumentó.

**-no está en discusión, puedes estar enojada por esto. Pero, se trata de un viaje de familia y tú eres parte de esta familia-**

**-En realidad, no lo soy-** espetó la animadora, tratando todo lo posible de no ver el dolor en los ojos de Rachel.

**-lo eres**\- interpusó Bear.

**-no voy y eso es todo-** respondió mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

**\- No te vayas, Quinn, no hemos terminado aquí.-** Shelby respondió

**-Bien, bueno, ya has perdido tu dinero.-**

**-No-** le aseguró. Se volteó hacia Rachel, que ahora estaba apoyado contra Noah. **-Para esta semana, Rachel, no te atrasarás en tus estudios. Voy a traerte un poco de trabajo. Tú y yo veremos otras escuelas a las que puedas asistir, nos daremos algo de tiempo para verlas.-**

–**En realidad podemos volver a discutir el disgusto de Quinn sobre su asistencia a Florida- **la morena replicó

Noah se burló. **-Y eso que significa?-**

**-Tu hermana tiene una lista de vocabulario grande que trabaja y disfruta desafiándose a sí misma todos los días-** Joey se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos imitando a su sobrina mayor.

**-¿Puedo ir a mis clases?-** Rachel preguntó esperanzada mientras se sentaba.

Shelby lo pensó brevemente y asintió con la cabeza, pero no sin darse cuenta de las miradas de su cuñado. Uno que le hacia preguntarle sobre él.

-**Con el señor Schuester? Sí. Pero, vas a volver a Elyse. Incluso podríamos encontrar a alguien nuevo para ti-** Shelby murmuró la última parte sobre todo a sí misma, mientras consideraba el hecho de que tanto Quinn y Rachel veían a la misma terapeuta.

**-No quiero ver a alguien nuevo**\- Rachel argumentó. **-No puedo ni... quiero...-**

**-Yo puedo dejar de ir-** Quinn ofreció observando a Rachel. –**no necesito ir.-**

**-Vamos a resolverlo. Tenemos esta semana hasta vacaciones de otoño. Quiero que todos ustedes estén en su mejor comportamiento.- **Miró a los tres mayores. -**Ya están castigados y eso no será ignorado en Florida.-**

Santana gruñó. -**Estás bromeando.-**

**-Santana, cuando digo castigada por tiempo indefinido, lo digo en serio. Romper las cosas y las peleas es algo que no se me ha olvidado.- **Se volvió hacia la rubia que todavía estaba siendo sombría, que de repente parecía un ciervo. **-¿Sabes por qué estás en problemas?-** Finalmente su mirada posó en la de su hijo. **-¿aún tengo que decirlo Noah?-**

**-No-** replicó el chico.

**-Qué hay de mí?-** Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

**-¿Quieres ser castigada también**?- Bear preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-Bueno, no lo sé. No...Pero..Hice cosas también...-**

Shelby miró a su hija le estaba pidiendo que la castigara, a pesar de que ella ya se estaba castigando a sí misma. **-puedes escribir un ensayo, vas a tener algo de tiempo fuera de la escuela.- **La niña visiblemente decayó.

**-He cambiado de opinión-** murmuró. **-No quiero ser castigada**.- Había querido estar castigada como todos el mundo, pero no quería escribir, mientras no había nadie más alrededor.

**-Vamos a discutir temas de ensayo más adelante, Quinn, tú y yo tenemos una cita-** la rubia palideció hizo todo lo posible para no hacer evidente que se dio cuenta. **-El resto de ustedes. Joey y Bear estarán hoy aquí. El mejor comportamiento por favor-**

**-Ellos siempre lo están-** comentó Joey.

–**Necesitamos niñera? Sabemos cuidarnos-** Santana argumentó.

Shelby salió con Quinn fuera de la habitación. **-En serio, San? ¿Necesitamos revisar los términos de tu castigo?-**

La morena suspiró y murmuró una disculpa.

La mujer continuó**. -Las tareas se deben hacer. Joey, no olvides que Rachel tiene danza a las 2pm.-** Se dirigió detrás de la rubia con la esperanza de tratar de conseguir que se relajara por lo que sólo podía rogar ser una visita exitosa.

**-Shelby!- **Joey la llamó. La mujer se volteó. **-¿Qué pasa con lo que iba a hacer con la cosa?-**

**-No se hará esa cosa. Consideralo olvidado. Tengo un montón de otras cosas que atender y eso no es lo tuyo, no te preocupes-**

**-Son tan extrañas-** Santana frunció el ceño.

Noah las observó mientras comía otro bocado del panqueque. **-Veo que están hablando, pero no las entiendo.-**

**-San, así seremos nosotras cuando seamos viejas-** comentó la niña cargando el lavavajillas.

**-Cariño, no estoy vieja**\- Shelby le replicó mientras subía las escaleras detrás de Quinn.

**-si lo está**\- Joey y Santana le susurraron divertidamente a Rachel.

**-Escuché eso!-** exclamó la mujer.

* * *

Quinn observaba por la ventana el camino hacia la cita, no quería ir. Shelby le dijo que no tenía que ir. Pero, esas dos cosas no significaban que no tenía ninguna opción de ir. Era su madre. La lógica y la razón salieron por la ventana cuando su madre estuvo involucrada; a pesar de la increíble gravedad de lo absurdo, es que Judy dijo que iría. Y Quinn sabía que a esto no lo iba a nombrar inaceptable.

**-Las visitas son por dos horas.-** La voz de Shelby sonó de repente

Miró a la mujer, pero no respondió, no iba a tener esta conversación, No.

**-Realmente espero que tengas un buen tiempo-** respondió manteniendo la mirada hacia delante **-Estás nerviosa?-** Sin respuesta. **-Puedes llamarme. Si pasa algo le dices a Jackie que estás lista para irte y-"**

**-No quiero ir a Florida-** respondió uniformemente.

**-Quinn-**

**-Yo no voy-** tenía la mirada decidida.

**-Vamos a hablar esto más tarde, pero, quiero que te centres en tu visitas, las cuales serán regulares, Quinn.-** observó a la rubia, que parecía hundirse en su asiento.

**-No se trata de no querer ir o disfrutar. No es así de simple**\- la chica dijo secamente.

**-Tienes la última palabra en lo que es mejor para ti-** Shelby respondió suavemente.

Quinn se volvió hacia ella bruscamente. **-Entonces no me dejes ir a Florida, déjame tener algo que decir."**

Shelby se detuvo en en el estacionamiento en frente de la oficina de servicios de protección infantil familiar. **-¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora? preferiria esperar hasta tarde. Necesitas concentrarte en esto-**

Negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero entonces vio el coche de su madre en la esquina del estacionamiento. Lo miró, era un Cadillac plata, había sido un regalo de su padre para su madre. Odiaba ese coche. Era un 'RF3.' Nadie cuestionó su significado; Los otros coches que Russell Fabray tenía, llevaban el mismo sello, prácticamente igual que las mujeres de su vida.

**-Como sea-** murmuró mientras cogía la manija.

**-Tengo que entrar contigo. A firmar.-**

No le importaba, no se trata de nada de eso. La oficina era como la recordaba. Ella no estaba viendo a Shelby y Jackie viendola o hablando de ella ni las oyó hablar. Ella estaba buscando a su madre.

**-Ella no está todavía aquí-** Quinn oyó a Jackie decir.

Se dio la vuelta. -**Qué?**\- negó con la cabeza. **-Ella está aquí. Su coche está aquí**.- se pateó a sí misma internamente. El coche de su padre.

Jackie y Shelby intercambiaron otra mirada. Ella lo odiaba, pero ella sabía que su voz era mínima. Esto necesitaba funcionar de forma natural. Se acercó a Quinn y la envolvió en un abrazo. La chica estaba rígida, pero se hundió en ella. No eran amigas, pero Quinn la respetaba y confiaba en ella, a pesar de que no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Ahora con la llegada de su madre perpetrando sobre ella, tenía una nueva familiaridad de lo que parecía a la maternidad. Mientras Shelby parecía una súper mamá, Judy Fabray todavía parecía insignificante y carente.

**-vemos en unas horas, trata de divertirte-**

Shelby miró a Quinn y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Adiós- **se despidió la rubia

**-Toma asiento-** inició Jackie. Quinn obedeció. **-Como van las cosas?-**

**-Bien-** se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo. **-Ella está aquí, sé está aquí.-**

-**Bueno, debe venir, tienes alguna pregunta?-**

Frunció el ceño. -**No podemos hablar de mi papá, ¿verdad?-**

Jackie asintió. **-No, este tiempo es sólo para que ustedes se conozcan entre sí.-**

**-Yo ya la conozco..No sé lo que esperas que hagamos, está furiosa conmigo.-**

**-Puede estarlo, pero ella es tu madre y se supone que es el adulto.-**

Quinn sabía que los estándares normales no se aplicaban en su madre. Ella era una perra y jugó sucio.

**-Voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo, Quinn, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-**

La chica rubia dio un suspiro…..**Nada de qué preocuparme**…

…

_Quinn de once años se sentó en silencio en el banco fuera de la escuela primaria._ _Todos los programas después de la escuela habían terminado._ _Su propia práctica de porristas terminó hace unos veinte minutos._ _Nadie estaba aquí. Su madre le había dicho que la esperara._ _ Pero, era otoño y y su madre nunca la recogía a tiempo._ _ Ni una sola vez._

**-**_**Quinn?-**__ se dio la vuelta y vio a Brittany allí de pie._ _También estaba sola._

**-**_**Hola-**__ respondió _

**-**_**¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?**_**-**_ Brittany preguntó sentándose a su lado._

**-**_**¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?-**_ _Quinn le preguntó de nuevo._

_Brittany le dio una pequeña sonrisa._ _**-Santana Corcoran y yo estamos pasando el rato juntas hoy, pero su hermano se metió en problemas por algo. Así que ellos están adentro con él, y pues yo pensé en salir aquí-**_

_Quinn se rió._ _Los Corcorans eran conocidos por ser los responsables de muchos problemas._ _Su padre lo había dicho en repetidas ocasiones._ _Él los llamó... pensó por unos momentos._ _¿Qué había dicho?_ _Oh, es cierto._ _Él había dicho que eran una abominación._ _No estaba segura de cómo se habían convertido en una abominación pero sabía que lo eran._ _Suspiró y miró las puertas de la escuela y la familia salió._ _Puck, el niño, estaba caminando junto a Shelby que seguía hablando con él, seria y con una mirada decepcionada._ _Había una niña pequeña a lado de la mujer, la otra hermana que caminaba tan rápidamente como pudo y casi como una carrera._ _Su madre le estaba sosteniendo su mano y estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse caminando._ _Quinn vio que la mujer parecía notar la cara de la niña estresada y la vio levantándola._ _La chica debió haber tenido cuatro años_

**-**_**Cuántos años tiene la niña?-**__ Quinn le preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

**-**_**Seis-**__ Brittany se encogió de hombros._ _Quinn notó a Santana salir de la escuela y siguiendo a la familia._ _Todos ellos tenían la misma clase juntos._ _**-Sé que no lo parece. Santana y yo la pusimos en el columpio en el parque. Para que se equilibrara y no estuviera en el aire todo el tiempo, tuvimos usar nuestras armas. La pesamos la semana pasada y pesó Treinta y siete libras.. San y yo tratamos de darle de comer carne y pollo y ella lloró.-**_

**-**_**Hola-**__ dijo Santana, interrumpiendo._ _Miró a Britt luego a Quinn._ _**-Fabray.-**_

**-**_**Corcoran.-**_

**-**_**¿Estás lista para irte, Britt?-**_ _preguntó Santana._

_Brittany asintió._ _**-Nos vemos después?-**_

**-**_**Hola-**__ Shelby saludó parando frente a las niñas._ _Movió a Rachel en su cadera. La pequeña niña apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su madre._ _**-Soy la madre de Santana, Señora Corcoran. Eres Quinn, ¿verdad?-**_

_La rubia sonrió y se puso de pie._ _Aprendió que los modales eran importantes aún si estabas siendo amable con abominaciones._

**-**_**Sí, señora-**__ dijo con una inclinación de cabeza._ _Le dio a Brittany una pequeña sonrisa y Santana rodó los ojos._

**-**_**Quieres que te lleve a tu casa**__?-_ _Miró a su alrededor._ _**-¿Hay alguien esperando contigo-**_

_La rubio negó y sonrió._ _**–Mamá tenía que hacer unas cosas, estará aquí en algunos minutos.-**_ _encontró la mirada dudosa de la señora Corcoran._

_**-Mamá, debemos irnos a casa-**__ Santana insistió mirando a la niña en brazos de su madre._

_Quinn frunció el ceño._ _Los ojos de la niña morena se estaban cerrando y estaba temblando ligeramente._ _Incluso en esos pocos minutos de los que estaban allí, Quinn estaba segura de que la mayor parte de su color de piel había cambiado a un pálido._

**-**_**¿Ella está bien?-**_ _ preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido._

**-**_**No te preocupes por eso-**__ Santana espetó_

**-**_**Santana-**__ la madre la regañó._ _**-Ella está bien, sólo tiene que llegar a casa y tomar su medicina.-**_ _ vio como la mujer miró a su alrededor._ _**-Yo realmente no quiero dejarte aquí sola.-**_

_**-No se preocupe**__\- le aseguró Quinn._ _**-El director sabe que estoy aquí. Mi madre debe llegar en algunos minutos.-**_

_La mujer asintió y sacó una tarjeta de visita de su bolsillo._ _**-Llámame si pasa algo o cuando llegues a casa ¿de acuerdo?-**_

_Quinn frunció el ceño ligeramente en la tarjeta, pero asintió._ _**-De ...le aseguro que voy a estar bien.-**_

_Observó como la mujer acompañó a los niños en el coche, estaban hablando de algo._ _Puck y Santana estaban discutiendo sobre algo._ _La pequeña niña empezó a llorar._ _Brittany estaba tratando de calmarla._ _Simplemente parecía algo loco._ _Tal vez eso era lo que quería decir su padre._

_La mujer hizo un gesto cuando salían y una vez que se perdieron de vista, Quinn se sentó de nuevo._ _ Su madre le había dicho que en ningún caso se fuera con alguien a casa, tenía que esperar._ _Le explicó que si recordaba recogerla y que si no la encontraba tendría que asumir que había sido secuestrada._ _ Una vez __la señora Pierce se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y ella aceptó._ _Su madre no estuvo feliz cuando Quinn la despertó para informarle de que estaba en casa._ _ Quinn frunció el ceño ante el castigo que recibió por ello._ _Sabía que su madre se olvidaría de ella hasta alrededor de las seis cuando la llamaba para que buscara hielo para su bourbon tequila, pero ella rompió su regla por lo que debía ser castigada._ _ La madre de Quinn siempre supo lo que quería y cuando no lo recibia, todo el mundo sentía su ira._

_Quinn se sentó y observó el tráfico de Lima desaparecer y a como todos se iban a casa._ _ Incluso el director le preguntó si su madre iba a venir._ _Se disculpó por tener que dejar sola a Quinn, pero la rubia le aseguró que su madre estaba en camino y que lo llamaría si la mujer no se presentara._

_Se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba el sol bajar._ _ Eso significaba que eran casi las siete. Había estado esperando durante casi tres horas._ _Del mismo modo que las luces de la calle se encendieron observó como un Cadillac se detuvo delante de la escuela._ _Ella agarró su mochila y se dirigió hacia el coche, frunció el ceño cuando vio quienes estaban dentro._

_Se mordió el labio cuando abría la puerta de atrás y se subía._

**-**_**Hola-**__ murmuró._ _-__**Gracias por pasar por mí.-**_

**-**_**Sí, es mejor que lo estés!-**__ su padre reprendió._ _**-¿Crees que esto es lo que quiero hacer? ¿Y tú?-**__ Él Negó con la cabeza en la parte delantera._ _Su madre estaba sentada en silencio junto a él y Frannie estaba sentada de mal humor a su lado -__**llego a casa y finalmente me siento a cenar y tú no estás en la casa! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-**_

_**-Mamá me dijo que no aceptará ningún viaje a casa-**__ dijo en voz baja._ _**–Lo voy a hacer la próxima vez si es más fácil.-**_

_El coche más o menos patinó hasta detenerse a lado de la carretera._ _ Rusell se volteó para mirarla._ _-__**Ven aquí!-**__ gritó._ _Se mordió el labio y se inclinó hacia él, su padre la agarró bruscamente por la parte posterior de su cuello._ _ Ella gritó cuando Rusell la acercó a él._ _**-No culpes a tu madre en esto! Ella se ocupará de ti cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿No es así Judy?-**_

_La madre le dio una sonrisa tensa._ _**-Sí, lo haré-**__ dijo fríamente._

_Quinn no entendía en realidad lo que hizo mal, pero sabía que la lógica no se aplicaba a su familia._ _Cuando llegaron a casa, su padre y su hermana se fueron al comedor y se sentaron a cena. Su madre la tomó por el brazo y la llevó al estudio._

_**-Hice lo que me pediste y te esperé-**__ la rubia susurró una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada._ _**-No lo dije para que no te metieras en problemas con él.-**_

_Sabía que su madre estaba bajo el poder de su padre tanto como ella._ _Sin embargo, la mujer sólo la miró._ _**-Eres tan ingrata! ¿Crees que nos gusta tenerte como hija? ¿Crees que queríamos otra boca que alimentar? No, no estabas en el plan.-**_

_Le había dicho cosas terribles a ella, pero nunca eso._ _H__izo todo lo posible para no mirar daño._

_**-No estés tan sorprendida Quinn, has sido más que una decepción constante-**__ Judy espetó y se tambaleó ligeramente._ _**-Constante. no eres tan bonita como tu hermana, ni tan talentosa como ella lo es, tú siempre andas pidiendo ayuda. Te detienes ahora, Quinn**__.- Ella se acercó a su cara._ _**–Estás a tu propia cuenta a partir de este momento. Quiero que hagas los mismo, quiero que seas inexistente en mi vida como sea posible, te puedes ir a la escuela tu sola, y venir a casa también. No quiero tratar contigo-**_

_Quinn asintió rápidamente._ _ Ella continuó. __**-No quiero tener que preocuparme por ti. Si yo no te veo, si no estás en mi camino, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Y yo haré el placer de permitirte continuar quedándote aquí. Cuando te llame, es mejor que estés aquí. Cuando te necesite para cualquier cosa es mejor que vengas cuando te diga o habrá un precio. Pero aparte de eso, no quiero verte ni oírte. ¿Entiendes?**_ _Quinn asintió._ _Vio que su madre levantó la ceja._

**-**_**Sí, señora-**__ contestó rápidamente._

**-**_**Ya que soy una buena persona, te voy a dejarte ir con una advertencia**__\- dijo entre dientes, tómo el brazo de Quinn._ _**-Pero en el momento en el que rompas estas nuevas reglas, no voy a ser tan amable.-**_

**-**_**Sí, señora-**__ asintió._

_**-Bueno me alegra que tengamos un acuerdo. Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Ahora ve a la cama, no quiero verte por el resto de la noche.-**_

Quinn recordó cuán confundida había estado cuando su madre le dijo que tenía que estar en casa en caso de que la necesitara. Pero, se enteró de eso rápidamente.

* * *

Santana insistió en ir con Joey para acompañar a Rachel a la clase de baile. La mujer no dejaba de mirar a su sobrina mayor durante todo el viaje. La chica nunca había estado interesada en las clases de baile de Rachel antes. Siempre prefirió tiempo con Bear y Puck, y cuando los hijos de Joey estaban alrededor, los chicos igual. Esto era nuevo...

**-¿Vas a quedarte toda la clase San?-** Rachel preguntó desde el asiento trasero.

Joey negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a la niña, pero Santana la interrumpió.

–**Probablemente**\- la chica se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Joey le lanzara una mirada.

**-Santana, yo-"**

-**Estamos aquí, tía Joey! No conduzcas rápido**\- Rachel prácticamente gritó desde el asiento trasero.

**-Rachel-** Joey la regañó estacionándose. **-¿Qué fue lo que dijimos sobre gritar en el coche?-**

Rachel se encogió en su asiento. **-No lo hagas?-** hizo una mueca.

Joanne asintió.

**-Yo entraré un rato!-** Santana interpusó rápidamente antes de que Joey pudiera protestar.

**-Santana-** Joey gimió. Salió lentamente del coche. Mientras Shelby decia que tenía una energía inagotable, no era así en realidad. Ella acababa de terminar un gigantesco desayuno-almuerzo, lonche, y persiguiendo a una Santana extrañamente ansiosa.

Entró al edificio y estaba prácticamente lleno por niñas con atuendo de baile. _Maldita sea, ¿por qué Rachel tenia que ser tan pequeña_? pensó para sí misma. _Busca a Santana,_ se dijo. La chica tenía la misma altura que ella. Recorrió la multitud. Todos los niños de Lima deben estar aquí por su clase. Todas las puertas de estudio estaban ía chica en zapatillas de punta. Zapatos de Tap chasqueando en sus oídos. Luego estaban las chicas vestidas como Rachel en medias, leotardos y zapatos de jazz. Joey gimió internamente. Llevar a Noah y San a la práctica siempre era más fácil que llevar a Rachel para sus cosas. Siempre estuvo tan complicado. Joey prefería torneos y prácticas deportivas que esto. Finalmente, vio a Rachel quitandose el abrigo y otras cosas en una silla en el rincón.

Frunció el ceño. No había nadie con la niña. **–Dios Mío, Santana-** se quejó.

**-Bicho, ¿dónde está tu hermana?-** preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

**-Probablemente con mi profesora de baile**\- contestó agarrando su botella de agua. -¿**De verdad no te quedarás?-** preguntó ella con los ojos grandes que Joey estaba segura podría curar alguna enfermedad incurable.

Le dio a la niña una mirada comprensiva. **-Lo siento, Bicho. San y yo vamos a hacer ciertas cosas.-**

Joey vio como Rachel se mordió el labio y formó un ceño fruncido. **-¿Quieres decir que vas a gritarle por ser grosera.-**

Ella una hija igualita a su madre. Joey suspiró. **-Vamos a tener una discusión, sí, pero ese no es asunto tuyo.-** Se enderezó. **-Ahora muéstrame donde está tu profesora-**

**-Vamos-** Rachel suspiró. **-Es Brittany, la conoces?-**

**-Brittany Pierce es tu profesora de baile?-** Rachel asintió con la cabeza como si la pregunta fuera absurdo y redundante.

**-Sí-** dijo lentamente. **-Ella y San son mejores amigas.-**

Joey sonrió. **-Creo que son mucho más que eso, Bicho-** murmuró.

**-Qué?-** Rachel preguntó mientras miraba por encima del hombro.

**-No importa-** respondió la tía entrando a la habitación. La morena asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a un pequeño grupo de chicas en la esquina.

Joey vio a su sobrina mayor de inmediato. Ella se reía en la esquina con Brittany la cual se estiraba contra la pared.

Santana miró a Britt, sólo con verla la hacía sentir mejor. Sí estaban en un lugar extraño en este momento, pero, se sentía mejor viendola. Se había olvidado de danza en los domingos. Estaba feliz porque ahora tenía la oportunidad de simplemente verla y pretender que las cosas eran cómo solían ser. Sí, se habían besado. Santana hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Britt que continuaba hablando con ella. El beso había ofrecido tanto y es lo que la aterrorizaba. Es lo que hizo que se paralizara: la posibilidad. Si pudieran ser las dos por siempre, Santana sabría que iba a ser feliz con ella. Estar con ella junto con todos lo demás le daba miedo, a pesar de que era el miedo en sí misma. Estaba admitiendo su amor herido a alguien. Porque si amaba a alguien que finalmente la deja, Santana no sabría si estaba lista para la pérdida de un amante, la pérdida de un ser querido había sido lo suficientemente duro. Hizo una pausa en su pensamiento mientras continuaba todavía escuchando a Britt hablar con ella con una sonrisa sobre danza, volcanes y delfines o algo así. Ella la amaba? acababa de decir eso en su cabeza. Ella había dicho que amaba a Britt. Frunció el ceño aún más profundo, porque no se sentía en shock, temor o incluso sorpresa. Era simplemente una verdad.

Ella le sonrió. La amaba. Se dio cuenta de que Brittany estaba mirándola y hablando. Estaba hablando y haciendo una pausa y luego volvia a hablar. Era como si estuviera esperando una respuesta. _-Idiota-_ Santana dio una patada a sí misma. Britt estaba hablando con ella.

**-Qué?-** Preguntó Santana.

**-Tú estas haciendo esa cosa-** Brittany se rió. **-Esa cosa,… te hablo y te quedes ahí sin decir nada, ya que no estás escuchando en lo absoluto.-** Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Vamos a trabajar en eso. Vamos a tener esta conversación más tarde.-**

Santana se rió nerviosamente. **-Qué estabas diciendo?-**

-**No te gustaría saber-** respondió la rubia con una sonrisa terminando de ponerse las medias y los zapatos de jazz. Habló con Santana y le agarró la mano provocando un escalofrío corriendo por las dos. La morena se quedó mirando la mano por un momento y luego se encontró con la mirada de la rubia. -**Tenemos que hablar. En serio.-**

La morena asintió. **-Lo sé**\- contestó mirando al suelo. **-Estoy castigada, pero ¿Podemos hacerlo en la escuela mañana?-**

La rubia sonrió. **-Claro**\- Ella le apretó la mano con más fuerza y miró de cerca los ojos oscuros de Santana. **-No estoy enojada o preocupada por nuestra amistad. Sé que está..-** miró hacia el techo como si tuviera sus palabras **-a salvo**\- le sonrió a Santana como si no estuvieran en un aula de niñas de once años hablando, una de ellas es la hermana de Santana. **-Somos un dúo.-**

**-Un par de solitarias que están destinadas a ser una**\- replicó de vuelta Santana con una sonrisa citando una de sus películas infantiles. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de la importancia de las letras.

Su mano se apretó con más fuerza. **-Hablaremos más tarde?-**

**-Hey-** Brittany le dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Santana la miró. **– Te tengo y tú me tienes-** respondió un guiño. Esas estúpidas canciones de Santana pensaban.

**-Santana?- **Una voz resonó

Observó a Britt reuniendose con las chicas. Le sonrió a su hermana y le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza. La morena se dirigió hacia ella. Santana estaba segura de que vio una expresión en su rostro y Rachel quería ver cómo estaba. Ella negó con la cabeza a la niña y le hizo señas para que se uniera al grupo.

**-Santana?-** Se volteó y su tía estaba allí de pie mirándola.

**-voy a-"**

**-No-** Joey interpusó tomando su mano. **–Vamos a hacer algunos mandados-**

**-Tía Joey-** replicó con una rabieta, sin ver la mirada de su hermana de simpatía, su tía la sacó del salón de baile.

**-Iba a quedarme a ver a Rachel-** Santana sostuvo una vez que le soltó el brazo y estaban en el estacionamiento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rió. **-¿Estás bromeando, San? No has venido aquí por Rachel viniste aquí por que podrías ver a Brittany-**

Santana puso su dedo hacia arriba y apuntó a su tía. **-No pongas eso en mí! no es lo que hice. Amo a Rachel más que nada.-**

Joey se pasó la mano por el pelo. **-Ya lo sé. Eso no es lo que yo..-** suspiró. **-¿No podemos por favor, salir del estacionamiento primero?-**

La chica resopló y se metió en el BMW de su tía. Se sentó allí por un momento en silencio.

**-San**\- Joey comenzó con un suspiro. Su relación era tumultuosa, pero sabía que eran tan parecidas. Era sólo un hecho. "Lo siento. Es sólo. ¿Sabía usted quiere venir con nosotros con la expectativa de que se podrían obtener para pasar el rato con Brittany?"

Santana no respondió. **-no entiendes.-**

**-Pruébame**-Joey ofreció.

**-No quiero hablar de eso-** murmuró en voz baja.

-Puedo tratar?- Joey ofreció. La morena la miró brevemente y luego apartó la mirada de nuevo. -**Tienes razón, no sé todo de lo que pasa entre ustedes dos.-** Ella vio a su sobrina mira sus manos**. -Pero sé que si las cosas cambiaran y si se pusieran más graves no te amaria menos. No cambiaría en nada. Siempre serás la misma Santana para mí**.-

Santana no la veía, sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y la miró No era tan fácil. **–Simplemente no es nada de eso-** dijo finalmente.

**-Ya lo sé.-**

**\- No sabes nada.-**

Joey se rió. **-Sé algo-**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que se trata de Brittany? Que esto se trata de Britt?-** espetó

Su tía sonrió. **-veo la manera en la que la ves, especialmente en estos últimos meses-** Ella negó con la cabeza. **-No quiero empujarte, tienes razón. No he venido a hablar de eso. He venido a hablar de otra cosa.-**

Santana frunció el ceño. Al parecer, su tía sabía ella sentía algo por Britt. Ella se miró las manos. _¿Estaba tan transparente? ¿Quién más sabía?_

**-Hey-** Joey dijo volviéndose hacia ella y pasando la mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. **-Lo siento. No tenemos que hablar de ello. No hasta que estés lista, pero cuando lo estés yo estoy aquí.-**

Santana suspiró. Joey había estado allí para todo. Ella la había apoyado sin juzgarla. Simplemente decayó sabiendo que alguien más sabías algo acerca de ello, porque ni ella se entendía eso. Se sentía expuesto.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?-** preguntó en voz baja.

**-Tu actitud-** respondió mientras seguía jugando con el pelo de su sobrina. **-¿Qué demonios está pasando entre tú y tu mamá? Te encanta ir a la Florida.-** arrugó la nariz. **-A pesar de que nunca lo admitas. Tú y yo sabemos que te encanta.-**

**-Mamá...um...-** Santana continuó jugando con las manos y la mirada tranquila hacia el estacionamiento del estudio de baile. **-Ella uh... sabe que me acuesto con chicos...-**

Joey asintió en silencio. Santana se mordió el labio.

**-Me va a llevar al médico mañana…-**

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. **-¿Le dijiste?-**

Santana miró a los ojos. **–No..No sobre ti...-** la joven morena puso su cabeza entre las manos. **-Ella va a sentir como tal mierda.-**

**-Hey ahora, cuida esa boca-** dijo Joey con una sonrisa. -**Ella se va a enojar-**

Santana lanzó a su tía un vistazo.** -No es solo yo ...bueno si estará enojada conmigo , pero contigo también-**

**-Puedo pasarlo-** Joey se rió. **-Sabía que esto iba a salir de todos modos.- **Santana la miró con confusión. Su tía le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -**San, yo no te hice hacerte esa prueba y traerte a la clínica con regularidad y cómo nos fuimos pensando que voy a estar haciendo eso siempre.-**

Santana la miró con asombro. **-Qué?-**

**-Algún día cuando seas un poco mayor lo entenderás, pero sabía que lo descubriría con el tiempo. Y ella va a estar enojada como el infierno la conozco antes de tú, pero también va a entenderlo a su manera..-** Observó el rostro de su sobrina. -**Sé que esta no es la manera en la que querías que me enterará de tí...-**

**-Espera..-** Santana se miró las manos. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que, ya que su tía encontró su control de natalidad y más tarde tuvo que ir a buscar pruebas regulares de ITS, se dio cuenta de que la falta de preguntas de su tía no quería decir que no lo sabía. Era algo que Santana había sabido siempre, pero apenas lo estaba admitiendo para sí misma. Se había convencido de que se trataba de su propio secreto, su propio tema. Pero, la verdad era que ella sabía. Debia saberlo; Santana no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. **-lo sabías..-** Santana susurró.

Joey sonrió.-**Todo lo sé , cariño.-** Ella seguía acariciando su cabello. **-Y sé que nadie puede empujarte cuando no estás lista. Mi hermana siempre será mi hermana y ella siempre será tu madre. Sé que piensas que eres algo dura.-** Santana le dio el ceño fruncido. **-Sí, sí. Y tú lo eres. Pero, es más que eso, mucho más. Todo lo que hice fue hablar contigo de métodos anticonceptivos y se asegurarme de que tuvieras esas pruebas regulares.-**

Santana le dio una pequeña sonrisa porque ella sabía que no era "sólo" algo. No quería que su madre lo supiera. Ya era bastante malo que su tía supiera esas cosas.

**-¿Podrías hablar con ella-**

Joey negó con la cabeza. -**Santana, sabes que tú debes hacerlo-**

**-Por favor, sabes que va a hablar con las dos, pero si hablas primero con ella va a estar más tranquila-**

Ella suspiró. -**Lo pensare**.- Se dio la vuelta y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. **-Tenemos que ir a buscarle a Charlie un poco de comida y luego volver a recoger a Rachel ya se no está haciendo tarde-**

* * *

Quinn se había dado cuenta de que habían estado sentadas allí por un tiempo, hasta que vio la hora en el reloj. Habían estado aquí por más de casi veinte minutos.

**-Quinn?- **Preguntó Jackie. **-Estás bien?**-

La muchacha asintió, estaba bien. **–Sí-** dijo en voz baja.**-No tienes nada de que preocuparte.-**

Jackie suspiró. **-Bueno, por desgracia, Quinn. tu madre tenía que estar aquí hace veinte minutos. Nuestra política requiere que cancelamos una cita después de quince minutos, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que ella viniera-**

Quinn lo negó, tenía la sensación de que su madre estaba sentada en su coche encontrando una razón para siquiera entrar. No estaba sorprendida por la ausencia de su madre, pero le sorprendió más su propia decepción. ¿No debería haber aprendido a estas alturas?

**-Voy a llamar a Shelby y pedirle que vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?-**

El teléfono sonó de repente, al mismo tiempo que cierto ruido ocurrió afuera. **–Disculpa**\- dijo Jackie en voz baja. **-¿Hola?..Sí...Sí... Bueno..Bueno... ya sabes qué... Oh... está bien, voy allí- **Miró a Quinn. **-Quiero que te quedes aquí.-** la miró intensamente a los ojos. **-No dejes esta habitación. ¿ok?-**

**-Está todo bien?-** Preguntó la animadora.

**-No hay nada de que preocuparse, sólo haz lo que te dije por favor.-**

Abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente detrás de ella dejando a Quinn sola en la oficina.

La rubia se miró las manos preguntandose qué otra cosa podía hacer por el día y si ella iba a disfrutar de la Florida. Pensó en el ensayo que tenía que escribir y gimió.

**-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HIJA!-** Una voz gritó desde afuera de la oficina.

Quinn cerró los ojos. Su madre se caía a pedazos. Nunca había visto ni oído a su madre antes así a menos que se dirigíera hacia ella o su hermana. Ella siempre mantuvo la apariencia de hielo. Quinn sintió una punzada de culpa extraña sabiendo que ella era la causa de esa ruptura mental, a pesar de que rara vez sintió algo más por su madre que no fuera la desesperación de que nunca lo sería.

**-Señora, tiene que irse-** dijo alguien.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Los sonidos se intensificaron.

**-DIJE-** gritó. **-¿Dónde está QUINN? La voy a llevar a casa esto no tiene sentido.-**

**-Judy, si quieres verla tienes que volver la próxima semana.-** La voz de Jackie era firme. **-Llegas tarde, hemos hablado de esto, No puedes llegar más de quince minutos tarde, o tengo que cancelarlo.-**

**-Estoy aquí. ¿No? He estado aquí. Yo..."-**

Hubo un accidente.

**-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!-**

**-Señora-** dijo otra voz calmada. **–Tiene que irse o llamaré a la policía-**

**-es mi hija! ¡Mi hija!-**

**-Judy, ¿has estado bebiendo?-** Preguntó una voz calmada.

_-¿Cuántas personas había allí?-_ Quinn se preguntó.

**-¡No! No y el hecho de que me acusan de eso es ofensivo!-**

**-Judy, tienes que salir, tu hija no te puede ver así-** respondió Jackie de nuevo.

**-Ella está aquí?-** Judy dijo de pronto. **-¿Dónde está? Quinn? Quinn! Ven aquí en este instante!-**

Quinn permaneció oculta en la oficina. Sabía que debía ir ahí, pero algo le decía que no. Por alguna razón ella quería escuchar a Jackie.

**-Ella es mi hija maldita sea! ¿Y qué si llego quince minutos tarde! ¿De qué sirve?-**

Vio unas pocas personas apresurandose a la puerta murmurando algo sobre el proceso de emergencia o el botón. Negó con cabeza. Todo esto era gracias a ella. Salió lentamente de la puerta que había estado bloqueándola de la vista de su madre.

**-Quinnie-** replicó Judy con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Jackie miró a la rubia con una mirada seria como si hubiera estado esperando que Quinn no quisiera salir de la oficina.

**-sólo puedo ir con ella**\- respondió en voz baja. De pronto se dio cuenta de que toda la oficina la estaba mirando.

**-No lo harás-** contestó la otra mujer. Tenía una mirada severa de Jackie, y parecía tener algún tipo de autoridad. **-Quinn, por favor ve a la oficina de Jackie-**

**-No soy una niña-** murmuró con el ceño fruncido., miró a su madre. **-Ella no es una persona terrible.-**

**-No he dicho que lo era-** respondió la mujer. -**Pero, la custodia no está en tu madre. No sólo no te marcharás con ella hoy, sino que legalmente no se puede. Vuelve a la oficina. Ahora.-**

Quinn miró a la mujer, sin saber qué hacer.

**-Quinn, esto es absurdo. No seas egoísta! Vamos-** Judy le exclamó tendiéndole la mano. **-Vamos.-**

No se movió. Había muchos adultos diciendole qué hacer. -**Quinn!- **su madre la regañó **-Ven aquí! ¿No crees que lo has jodido lo suficiente?-**

**-Discúlpame!-** exclamó la supervisora a la mujer. **-No vas a hablar con ella de esa manera.- **Se volvió hacia otra persona y le dijo algo en voz baja. Quinn vio como la mujer se acercó a ella.

**-Vamos a entrar Quinn- **

Quinn negó con la cabeza mirando a su madre.** -No.-**

Judy sonrió. **–Lo ven, mi hija me quiere!-** dio un paso hacia Quinn y la supervisora y otro supervisor hombre se pusieron delante de ella. **-Fuera de mi camino.-**

**-La policía ha sido llamada. Te recomiendo, si quieres ver a tu hija una vez más, que te vayas. Irte con la policía no es una buena cosa. Por favor, vete-**

-**Mi hija es una mentirosa!-** Judy se rió. **-El hecho de que todos ustedes están protegiendola de mí!-** Ella se rió y puso la mano sobre su pecho. **-YO! ¿Estás bromeando! Mi marido y yo le hemos todo, toda su vida!-** Se volteó y miró a su hija. **-Estás arruinando todo! Una vez más! Miserable pedazo de mierda!-**

El supervisor de la mujer puso sus manos en alto. **-BASTA. Por favor, llévense a Quinn.-**

Quinn se quedó mirando a su madre. Estas cosas no eran cosas nuevas. ¿Entonces por qué estaban sus ojos picandoles? ¿Por qué se sentía herida? Sintió los brazos de alguien sobre sus hombros conduciéndola a otra habitación.

**-Quinn! Si no te vas conmigo en este momento, te arrepentirás! TE LO PROMETO!-**

**-Te dije que no puedes amenazarla-** Jackie exclamó

La puerta se cerró detrás y Quinn sintió que su cuerpo se sentaba en el asiento. Se sentía entumecida. ¿Cómo podría ser que las cosas que escuchó fueron regularmente mucho peor cuando se les dijo delante de los demás? No sabía qué pensar ni cómo sentirse, porque lo único que se sentía era vacía.

* * *

Rachel se puso su abrigo.

**-Hola, chica-** saludó Brittany sentándose junto a ella.

**-Hola- **respondió en voz baja.

**-¿Estás bien? Parecías un poco desanimada hoy. No hiciste otra demostración que normalmente haces y- **se rió entre dientes**. -le gritaste a Stacy McPherson dos veces cuando perdió los tiempos en la sección de saltos. **

**-Bueno, ambas sabemos que ella es terrible en esa parte y necesitamos que sea capaz de contar la música que está bailando para la competencia. Tiene que hacer la patada en el recuento de cinco, la voltereta en el seis. Si no entonces vamos a perder. Todas las niñas vamos a parecer un choque de trenes-** respondió con un resoplido.

La rubia suspiró**.-Eso puede ser cierto, pero podemos practicar más, todavía tenemos algo de tiempo.- **le dio un codazo a la niña. **-Que pasa?"**

Rachel miró detenidamente. **-Si te lo digo, no puedes decirle a San... o a Quinn.-**

**-Sabes que no puedo hacer esa promesa hasta que me digas lo que es-** Brittany respondió seriamente.

**-Me pidieron que dejara la escuela-** suspiró. **-Bueno, mi madre me sacó... no sé. No tengo a nadie y...-**

**-Rachel eso no es cierto..Me tienes a mí.-**

**-Todos mis amigos están en la escuela o son adultos. El Sr. Schuester incluso es mi amigo.-** no se burló de ver la mirada de la Britt de confusión. **-Probablemente es mi mejor amigo ahora que Kurt no me habla-** miró a su alrededor. **-Las niñas aquí en realidad nunca quieren hablar conmigo.-** Brittany miró a su alrededor. Rachel puso su mano sobre la de ella. **-Y no te atrevas a decirles nada a ellos. No necesito su simpatía. O su piedad-** suspiró.

**-¿Estás seguro de que es eso Rach?- **

La morena se encogió de hombros. **-No sé lo que sabes de nosotros... o lo que San te haya dicho... pero las cosas están regresando-** Se mordió el labio y miró a la amiga de su hermana y se dio cuenta de que Santana no le había dicho mucho. **-Simplemente ha sido una semana difícil- **

Brittany asintió**. -Rachel, yo podría ser amiga de Quinn y Santana, pero sabes me puedes decir las cosas.-**

La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza. **–Las personas se preocupan demasiado por mí ya, no necesito que te preocupes por mí también.-**

**-Se preocupan porque les importas-**

**-Bueno, entonces les importo demasiado**..**Sólo estoy... ¿por qué no puedo sentirme triste? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz y sin... preguntarme qué me pasa...O golpear a alguien que fue mala conmigo...ó-** susurró. **–sacarme de la escuela..-**

Britt lo negó. **-Rach..-**

**-¿Estás lista, Rachel?-**

Las chicas miraban a Santana en la puerta.

Brittany se volvió hacia Rachel rápidamente. **-Estoy aquí para ti, si quieres hablar, Rach.-**

Rachel asintió y se levantó. –**Gracias**\- dijo en voz baja.

Santana se acercó. **-Hablamos más en la escuela?-**

**-Sí, definitivamente**\- la rubia murmuró.

* * *

Shelby se sentó en silencio en el restaurt en la esquina del edificio de SPI. Tenía algo de trabajo delante de ella. Afortunadamente su propia carga de trabajo era un poco más ligera recientemente desde que tomo un tiempo. Pidió un pedazo de su pastel favorito y trató de concentrarse. Tenia que hacerlo. Tenía que escapar de todo un rato.

**-Así que estás aquí-**

Levantó la vista. Esos malditos ojos suaves y hoyuelos juveniles.

**-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** La pregunta salió más acusatoria que normal.

**-Tengo este texto desde tu hermana- Shelby** frunció el ceño y mirando el teléfono. Maldita sea, Jo. El texto decía: -**si cancela es porque irá, va a estar recibiendo una rebanada de pastel en este restaurante. Dirá que quiere estar sola…. Ella miente.-**

**-tienes que ignorarla-** dijo Shelby.

Gus se rió. –**la has conocido?-** Él seguía de pie.

**-Lo siento**, **tengo muchas cosas en mi mente y no sé si puedo realmente sumergirme en esta cosa que tenemos.-** Shelby respondió tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

**-Lo sé-** dijo en voz baja.

**-En realidad no**\- respondió rápidamente. **-Lo siento, eso fue grosero-** rodó los ojos. **-Bien, siéntate.-**

**-Pastel ¿eh?-**

**-Sí-** respondió empezando su trabajo. **-Pastel.-**

**-Mientras que el pedazo de manzana aquí es fantástico-** comenzó.**-Conozco un lugar donde..- **Se calló y algo sonó. **-Lo siento.-** Sacó su teléfono celular. **-Gus... Sí...estaré allí.-** Colgó y su mirada se demoró en su teléfono por un rato. **-Lo siento me tengo que ir.-**

Shelby se encogió de hombros. **-Está bien.-**

Se puso de pie y miró por un momento. **–Te veo luego-**

Ella hizo un gesto débil y luego se sintió tonta con la mano en el aire. También estaba segura de que tenía pastel en la cara. Ridícula, pensó. Estaba actuando como una niña de escuela. Se sentó en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos. Una cita. Pensó. Cuando fue la última vez que había estado en una? Su estómago gorgoteó ¿y qué diablos iban a pensar sus hijos? Sacudió la cabeza. El último hombre con el que salió la dejó después de unos dos meses. Santana también pegó sus calcetines en sus zapatos, pensando que nunca se quedaría de nuevo. Lo único que él había hecho era haberse caído dormido en el sofá viendo una película con Shelby, pero Santana se aseguró de que nunca se quitaría los zapatos de nuevo. Shelby suspiró. No podía salir con Gus. No. saldría tal vez cuando Rachel fuera a la universidad. Shelby gimió y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Joder, era un tiempo terriblemente largo.

Su teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo sacó de su bolso.

**-Hola?-**

**-Shelby, es Jackie.-**

La cabeza de Shelby se disparó. Mierda.

Estuvo en la oficina lo más rápido que pudo. Sólo para cruzar la calle metió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo en su bolsa. Había llegado allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando vio a Gus hablando de Judy, maldijo sus piernas por no ser más rápida. No hizo contacto visual con Gus, pero buscó a Jackie, la cual vio hablando con su supervisora, Gloria Hayes.

**-Hola, ¿está bien?-**

Las mujeres la miraron.**-Ella está bien-** Jackie le aseguró. **-Un poco sacudido por todo lo que su madre le dijo, pero físicamente está bien.-**

**-Sé que programaron una reunión con el equipo mañana. Le informaré a Judy cuando y si alguna vez se presenta en esta oficina necesita calmarse. Además, voy a estar presente en las próximas reuniones-** explicó Gloria. **-Vamos a seguir con atención. Además, si ella llega mañana, le diremos que sus visitas se cancelan hasta nuevo aviso. No quiero que Quinn la vea así de nuevo.-**

Shelby asintió mientras miraba alrededor. **-¿Puedo ver a Quinn?-**

–**Por supuesto.-**

Cuando Shelby vio a la rubia sentada en la oficina de Jackie, quería matar a Judy. Ella estaba sentada allí mirándose las manos.

**-Cariño?-** La madre preguntó de rodillas frente a ella.

La chica la miró con una mirada que Shelby solamente había visto en esos raros momentos que tenían juntas, sus ojos color avellana se llenaron de lágrimas. Shelby le dio un abrazo y una de las primeras veces, Quinn realmente cayó en él.

* * *

Rachel vio a Quinn cuidadosamente sobre la mesa del comedor, ya que limpiaban. Todo lo que su madre les había dicho era que la visita no estuvo bien. Claramente, Rachel no era la única que tuvo una mala semana. La cena había estado prácticamente silenciosa. Había sido extraño con su tía y su tío allí de nuevo, los cuales permanecieron en silencio. Todos tenían algo en su mente. Quinn había visto su comida todo el tiempo apenas y comió algo. Rachel escuchó a su madre decirle a Quinn en voz baja que ella tendría que tomar un batido después.

La morena vio como todos se presentaban a la cocina para limpiar, se quedó un momento con Quinn, ya que recogian los manteles individuales.

**-lamento lo de tu mamá-**finalmente habló.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, con los manteles en la mano, no quería hablar de ello.

**-No tienes que hablar de ello-** dijo rápidamente. **-Lo siento. No quise decir eso... Escucha, solo... es una mierda.-**

Sorprendente incluso ella misma, Quinn esbozó una sonrisa.** -Sí lo es- **Se puso de pie y miró a Rachel. **-espera un segundo, quiero decirte algo.-**

La morena frunció el ceño.

Quinn se sentó junto a ella y respiró hondo. **-Necesito decirte algo.-** El ceño fruncido se mantuvo. Y continuó: **-Yo estuve allí cuando fuiste golpeada con todas esas pelotas-**

Rachel la miró en estado de shock. **-Qué?"**

**-Y cuando entraste en el vestuario...yo...hice a los niños jugar un juego de balón prisionero más intenso.-**

La niña de once años se quedó boquiabierta y puso su cabeza entre las manos. **-Fuiste tú?-** gimió. **-Todos hablaban de una chica rubia que estuvo en el gimnasio.-** Ella negó con la cabeza. **-No hice caso porque.. bueno ... estaba pensando en mí...y..-** **-en serio?-**

Quinn asintió.

Rachel miró con realización. **-Es por eso que estás castigada, mamá se enteró?"Quinn nodded.****Quinn asintió.-**

Se encogió de hombros. **-Bueno, una de muchas razones.-**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso? No te pedí que**...- Ella levantó la mirada hacia la rubia. **-no quiero que lo hagas.-**

Quinn se quedó mirando la mesa. **-Honestamente, no sé... Simplemente... sentí como si tuviera que hacerlo...** Miró a Rachel. **-Realmente no me acerco a nadie, Rachel, pero tú eres persistente. Y... que mató conocer a alguien a quién están molestando-**

**-puedo controlarlo-** dijo Rachel.

Para su sorpresa, Quinn se rió. -**No, no puedes-** vio el rostro solemne de la niña. Rachel se miró las manos. **\- sé que no quieres que las personas te defiendan, pero no va a desaparecer en corto plazo.-**

**-¿No estás siendo un poco hipócrita?-** Rachel le preguntó con una mirada.

**-No estamos orgullosas de nuestros grandes palabras de vocabulario-** Quinn replicó.

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció.** -No deberías haber hecho lo que hiciste.-**

**-Lo sé-**

**-Pero me siento halagada**\- Quinn la miró el ceño fruncido. **-y aún consternada. Lo que quiero decir es que... nadie me ha defendido además de mi familia...-**

Se rió. **-Pensé que yo era tu familia.- **Salió como broma, pero luego se desvaneció en una pregunta honesta.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa sincera. **-Lo eres.-** levantó la mirada hacia ella. **-Y.. bueno...gracias por finalmente aceptarlo.-**

**-No lo he aceptado- **

**-Si-** respondió. Rachel se puso de pie**. -No sé lo que dijo tu mamá, pero ella es una gran mentirosa.-**

**-Eso fue elocuente-** dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

**-¿Quién está utilizando grandes palabras ahora**?- Rachel le preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

**-Hey Rach?-** la llamó y se dio la vuelta. -**Lo siento.-**

Rachel asintió. **-Lo sé. Está bien. **Frunció el ceño**.-Sólo por favor, por el amor de Dios no lo hagas de nuevo.-**

La animadora le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Sus emociones se sentían como si fueran desechadas hoy. Pero, se sintió castigada. Sólo había arreglado una cosa.

* * *

Shelby secó los últimos platos y se volvió a su hermana mirándola.

**-Qué?-**

Joey miró a Santana que fingía no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilada.

**-Podemos hablar?-**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

* * *

Shelby caminó en silencio al estudio. Conocía esa mirada de su hermana mayor y no le gustaba. No ni un poco.

**-Qué pasa?-** Shelby preguntó en voz baja cerrando la puerta.

Oyeron el portazo delante. Joey miró su teléfono ahora brillando intensamente. Shelby se quedó mirando el texto no leído que parpadeó en su pantalla. _"Bear se llevó a los niños."_

**-están castigados**\- se burló.

Joey no le hizo caso y respiró hondo. -**Tengo algo que decirte-**

Shelby entrecerró los ojos **-Está bien...dilo, te ves como el infierno.-**

**-¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente?-** Joey respondió de nuevo mirándola con atención. **-Vas a estar molesta, es algo inevitable**\- contestó con tanta convicción. Y suspiró.

** -Joey!-** prácticamente gritó entre dientes a su hermana mayor.

-**Puedes cancelar la cita de Santana con el médico el lunes –**

Los ojos de Shelby escaneaban a su hermana mayor. Abrió la boca buscando sus palabras. **–Qué?-**

**-No tienes que llevarla.-** la mujer miraba Joanne y alrededor de la habitación.

**-Joanne!-** dijo molesta.

Lanzó un suspiro. -**No tienes que llevarla porque yo la llevé hace un mes.-**

Joanne observó el rostro de su hermana menor envuelto en confusión ahora al horror y furiosa en tan sólo cinco segundos. Shelby intentó formar las palabras, pero todo lo que hizo en su lugar fue sacudir la cabeza. Finalmente, habló.

**-Qué?- **

Joey se lamió los labios, miró hacia abajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho y luego volvió a mirar a Shelby, pero sólo ligeramente. ** -A principios del primer año de Santana, Griffin vino a mí por ella.-**

Shelby levantó sus manos en frente de ella, negó con la cabeza. **-No puedo... Lo siento...¿qué?...Griffin fue a ti? por San? ellos no se llevan bien. Me dijo que nunca se hablaron en la escuela-**

se burló. -**Hay una razón para eso. Griff hizo lo suyo y dejó a San hacer lo de ella...pero ...-**

Negó con la cabeza. **-Tu hijo vino contigo por mi hija. Yo no lo veo, Joey. No tiene sentido. Rachel intervenía por ellos, !por el amor de Cristo.-**

**-Está bien-** dijo Joey. **-Eres mi hermana y te quiero. Ni siquiera intentes tratarme como una lejana pariente loca. He estado aquí en cada paso y lo sabes. Griff y San podrían no llevarse bien en lo absoluto, pero por lo que entiendo el año pasado llegaron a un nuevo pacto.-**

Shelby se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se desplomó en el asiento **-Lo sé, lo siento... yo solo ... Griff vino por lo de Santana?-**

**-Sí-** la mujer frunció el ceño con empatía, respiró hondo y se sentó frente a su hermana. -**Griff escuchó rumores acerca de Santana y al parecer él se enfrentó con unos de esos chicos-**

Una mirada de realización permaneció en el rostro de Shelby. **-¿Fue cuando le rompió la nariz a Zane Bolton?-** frunció el ceño mientras examinaba su memoria.

-**Sí, el año pasado. Me dijo en Acción de Gracias que su mano se deslizó en la cara de ese niño.-**

**-Bueno, Zane fue ... .uno de los primeros chicos que al parecer Santana dormía-** siguió Joey observando cuidadosamente a su hermana. -**Él se jactaba de eso en el vestuario. Así que mi hijo, tu sobrino, le rompió la nariz.-** volvió a respirar hondo. **-Fui por Santana y le dije que debía hablarlo contigo y que fuera mejor que dormir ahí con chicos ...-**

Shelby sacudió la cabeza y quedó boquiabierta a su hermana. -**Porque fuiste una perra en la escuela-**

-**Shelby!-** Joey la regañó. -**No te atrevas a abrir mi pasado porque estás enojada por el presente. Sí, dormí con chicos en la secundaria pero eso no quiere decir de ninguna manera, o forma que le iba a decir a mi sobrina de quince años 'sigue adelante, lo hice! No hay problema!-** la señaló con el dedo. **-Dios, estás siendo una perra ahora mismo!-**

**-me mantuviste secretos de la salud de mi hija!-** Shelby contraatacó. **-Por más de un año!**-

-**Escucha, Mamá Oso-** Joey la regañó. **-puedes estar enojada, sabía que lo estarías, pero también SÉ que lo entenderías!-** Ella negó con la cabeza.**-Piénsalo, Shel. Santana tenía miedo al comenzar la secundaria, apenas lo hizo sin luchar o ser atrapada haciéndolo con alguien en el vestuario cada dos semanas. Le dije que desaprobaba esp pero también le dije que tenía que estar a salvo-** Joey negó con la cabeza. **-Así que hicimos un trato. Ella tomaría control de la natalidad con regularidad e iría a los chequeos conmigo y -."**

Shelby movió sus manos. **-Lo siento que?-** se quedó boquiabierta mirando. **-Pones a mi hija en el control de natalidad y no me lo dijiste?-**

Joey se quedó mirando a su hermana. -**Sé que me equivoqué y que debí habértelo dicho pero,."**

**-No, nada de peros! ¡No! ¡No!-** se levantó y caminó.**-Ni siquiera puedo.-**

-**Shelby, Santana y yo acordamos que íbamos a decírtelo cuando ella estuviera lista. Ella no estaba dispuesto a decirte nada-** respondió Joey.

**-Nunca lo esta! Dios!-** Shelby se quedó mirando el techo. **-No puedo...es mi niña! ¿Sabrá quién ha estado durmiendo alrededor y triste y..-** miró a su hermana con tanta derrota. **-Y tú lo sabías.-**

**-Sí, si lo sabía-** Joey contestó rápidamente, sabiendo que estaba mal.

**-Y no me dijiste nada, nunca!, no estoy haciendo esto contigo ahora, Joey. No puedo.-**Se acercó a la puerta.

**-Shelby, si te lo hubiera dicho cuando Santana no estaba lista, iba a romper esa confianza-** Se detuvo y observó como Shelby estaba en la puerta.** -¿Qué crees que ella habría hecho?-**

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Joey esperó unos momentos. El corazón de Shelby estaba latiendo fuera de su pecho. Estaba temblando de ira, resentimiento y traición.

Joey continuó. -**Sé que fue un error de mi parte no decírtelo .Sé que fue. Y sabía que esta conversación iba a suceder, pero Santana tenía que tomar esta decisión y lo sabes.-**

Giró sobre las puntas de sus pies para hacer frente a su hermana y la señaló con el dedo. **-Deberías habérmelo dicho cuando Griffin vino contigo, y, yo, su madre, habría hablado con ella-** contraatacó.

**-Haz memoria de hace un año, Shelby-** dijo secamente. **-¿que estaba pasando entonces que _pudo _haber hecho que decidiera tomar esta decisión sin ti?-** Era una pregunta retórica. la miró a su cuidado.

Shelby bajo la mirada **-Yo..yo sabía que tenía un tiempo difícil con eso. Y ella estaba asustada pero-"**

**-Shel, todos estos niños pasaron por muchas cosas y tengo miedo-**

**-De qué estás hablando?**\- preguntó con ofensa.

**-Shelby, los chicos están tratando con sus propias cosas-** dijo Joey cuidado. **-Tengo miedo de que algo vaya a suceder.-**

Shelby se burló.** -¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-**

**-¿Estás bromeando? Shelby amo a estos niños. A Los cuatro, pero ellos están sufriendo. Sus cabezas y corazones están llenos. Lo veo en sus rostros y los ojos.-** Ella se acercó más.** -Y en la tuyos-**

**-Qué quieres que haga, Jo?Lo digo en serio, sabes muy bien como yo que esto no va a desaparecer, nunca voy a dejar que Quinn se vaya con alguien más. Esta es su casa.-**

Joey se encogió. **-Nunca dije que Quinn tendría que irse. La veo como una parte de esta familia. Ya he empezado las compras de Navidad para ella. Nunca ha habido ninguna duda en mi mente de que no se quede.-**

**-Pero Judy-** Shelby interrumpió.

**-Fue mi amiga hace casi treinta años**\- finalizó. negó con la cabeza y continuó.**-Y Judy ha de odiarme con ese bastardo de esposo, por toda su vida adulta.-**Joey se encogió de hombros. **-Ella no va a cambiar-** suspiró. **-Cuando tú y yo hablamos de Quinn esta mañana, y estabas tan desesperada por ese café-** añadió **-Cuando me hablaste de lo que su madre le hizo-** suspiró. -**La última gota de esperanza que tenía por Judy se fue.-** puso su mano sobre su pecho.** -No veo a la gente como buena o malvada. Bear odia que vea las cosas tan grises. Lo que Judy hizo estuvo mal… Todo lo que ella ha hecho no ... ..."** Joey miró a su hermana. **-A veces la gente hace cosas terribles y entonces buscan razones para argumentar su cordura y explicar por qué decidieron tomar esas decisiones..** suspiró. **-Mientras que otras veces, la razón no importa porque la acción es tan atroz que incluso si supieras la razón no ibas a cambiar de opinión.-** se miró las manos.** -Ella era mi mejor amiga-** Shelby observó las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Joey. **-Y se convirtió en un cobarde borracha enojada... que dañó a sus hijas, especialmente a Quinn...y que dejó ...dejó que su marido violara a su hija, se convirtió en _esa_ persona-** Joey se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. **-No es sobre el perdón o la razón. Esas cosas no importan. Es lo que es y lo que está mal y no puedes volver atrás-** Ella miró a su hermana. **-Yo sé que no puedo retractar lo que no te dije, pero esperaba porque sabría que te pondrías así- **

Shelby puso su cabeza entre las manos y gimió. Su hermana tenía razón. Era más complejo que lo correcto e incorrecto. lo era.

**-te lo dijo para que me lo dijeras?-** Shelby preguntó levantando la mirada.

Joey asintió. **-tenemos que hacer algo con ella-**negó con la cabeza. **-Con todos ellos.-** tomó la mano de su hermana**. -Y necesito que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte-**

**-Ayudarme?-** se rió. **-Muchas gracias, Jo.-**

**-Shelby, estás agotada, no estoy diciendo que estás haciendo un mal trabajo-**

**-dices que necesito ayuda, así que si estoy haciendo un mal trabajo-**

**-Deja el orgullo de lado, Shelby, ¿cómo demonios vas a llevar todos los niños a sus citas?-** Ella observó su rostro mientras caía.** -Bear y yo no tenemos nada que hacer..."**

**-No, estás loca y él es el jefe de policía**\- Shelby negó con la cabeza.

-**Vamos a ayudarte y seguiremos tus reglas, como siempre lo hemos hecho-** suspiró.** -Puede ser como antes.-**

Shelby golpeó sus manos sobre el escritorio. **-no quiero que sea como antes!-** gritó y miró a su hermana.** -Antes de que los niños fueran arruinados. Noah estuvo luchando. Santana tratando de huir. Rachel se escondía en cada espacio pequeño que pudo encontrar y apenas podía ir al baño antes de empezar el kinder. Santana era tan ...tortuosa... no quiero que sea como antes-** suspiró.** -No puede ser.-**

Joey la miró. -**Quiero decir que estábamos aquí ayudándote más. Llegamos a cenar más, y te ayudamos-**

**-Ya estás aquí al menos una vez a la semana. Puedo hablar contigo prácticamente todos los días-** se burló

**-Sabes lo que quiero decir, vamos a ayudarte. Podemos estar aquí apoyándote-**

**-no voy a pedir que seas una madre para mis hijos-** respondió con un suspiro de exasperación.

**-seguirás siendo la madre, Shel-** dijo suavemente.** -Pedir ayuda no significa que seas un fracaso. Significa que usted tienes apoyo-**

Shelby guardó silencio por un momento. **-No puedo fallarles de nuevo.-**

**-Ser padre es todo acerca de fallar, hermana-**

**-lo sé más que nadie-** murmuró.

Joey la miró con tristeza. **-Lo sé. Lo siento, pero lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que podamos.-**

**-Tengo que hacerlo bien esta vez.-**

**-No has hecho nada malo, has dado tu vida por ellos.-**

Shelby bajo la mirada. **-Entonces, ¿por qué se siente como si todo siguiera cayendo a pedazos.-**

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta.

**-Estamos de vuelta.-** Bear saludó. Las mujeres asintieron con la mirada.

* * *

Santana se abrazó a Rachel cuando se sentaron juntas en el mostrador. Rachel estaba de pie y Santana estaba sentada en el taburete de la barra, con los brazos cubiertas sobre ella. Se quedó en la puerta esperando a su madre y a su tía a salir. A la espera de que su vergüenza fuera real.

Miró a su hermano. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Parecía enojado o sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella hizo una nota mental para hablar con él más tarde.

Su madre salió a la habitación y ella sintió que su corazón se contraía. le dio a Santana una suave sonrisa, la morena no sabía si devolvérsela o no.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su madre le adelantó.

**-Chicos,vayan arriba y traigan sus trabajo aquí, por favor-** ordenó con calma, los miró a todos. -**Vayan- **los chicos iban subiendo las escaleras en silencio. **-San quédate aquí un segundo.-**

Suspiró. Sabía que no iba a escapar tan fácilmente. Joey llevó a los otros en la sala de estar al vestíbulo y a las escaleras. Shelby esperó hasta que sus voces se apagaron antes de volverse hacia su hija. Santana se mordió el labio sin saber lo que iba a decir.

**-Hola-** Santana dijo lentamente.

**-Hola-** respondió Shelby en voz baja. la animadora pudo ver el cansancio en los ojos de su madre y no podía dejar de sentirse más culpable.

**-Lo siento-** respondió honestamente mientras miraba a su madre y luego al suelo.** -Sé que estás enojada, decepcionado y molesta y ...-**

**-Santana, mírame. Te amo- más de lo que sé que tú te amas a ti mismo.-** Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Desearía que pudieras ver cuánto te amo.-**

Santana sacudió la cabeza, su madre siempre decía cosas así, la miró con una inclinación de cabeza. **-No hagas eso. Yo ... Por favor ... sólo ... No me gusta que lo sepas... Y yo ...- ** negó con la cabeza. **-... no quería que nadie lo supiera. fui yo ... y luego el año pasado ... me di cuenta que... no podía-**Se mordió el labio. **-Sólo necesitaba algo por mí ... Sé que fallé, pero pensé ... pensé ... que si podría fallar sería por mi ...Sólo por mí...-**

La mujer tomó el rostro de su hija.** -No hay nada que puedas hacer para fallarme-** susurró. la miró a los ojos y vio que la chica miraba hacia otro lado. **-Por favor mírame.-** Santana siguió la mirada.** -San-** Ella finalmente levantó la vista. **-Sé que te culpas por lo que pasó, lo sé. Y odio a ese el hombre en el que todos los días te permites pensar, pero eres mucho mayor que eso.-**

Sacudió la cabeza.**-Mamá, un discurso de Oprah no va a arreglarlo, por favor, no trates-** la miró con las lágrimas nublando su visión. **-No es eso ... Siempre supe que me amabas ..-**

Shelby asintió, entendió lo que su hija no podía decir cuando ella se fue apagando. **...No crees que te lo mereces.-** terminó.

la animadora se limpió las lágrimas.** \- lo sabes ahora. Sé que lo sabes ... y no lo haré .. no ... No puedo hablar de eso contigo.-**

Ella miró a su hija con honestidad**. -Yo tampoco. Estoy agotada. Y tú también. No voy a hablar de eso nunca más.-** Shelby vio el estado de shock de su hija en su declaración. -**Esta noche**\- Shelby aclaró. **-Vamos a hablar, también hablarlo con Julie. Entiendo que no se trataba de los hombres, San.-**

-**No trates de achicarme, mamá-** estalló.

**-Santana, di que estoy equivocada-** la desafió.

la morena se quedó en silencio en eso. Oyeron pasos bajando las escaleras, miró a su madre.

**-¿podemos por favor no hacer esto, no puedo -**

**-Está bien, ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre tus ensayos?-**

**-Tengo otras tareas también-** intervino.

**-Lo bueno es que son sólo la siete y media- **Shelby replicó. **-Mucho tiempo para que puedas terminar tus tareas. Santana, quiero uno de esos ensayos terminado esta noche.-**

**-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- **gruñó.

-¿Me veo como que estoy bromeando?- La morena resopló y se sentó en el mostrador. Rachel entró con su mochila y Quinn y Puck detrás de ella. Shelby frunció el ceño. **-Rachel, tú no tienes trabajo. Ve a sentarte en la sala y ve una película.-**

Rachel le disparó a su madre una mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras subía en el taburete junto a Santana en el mostrador. **-Rachel, ve a la otra habitación. Quinn y Noah comiencen sus ensayos primero. Quiero el primero terminado esta noche junto con su otra tarea.-**

**-Esto es una mierda-** murmuró la rubia sacando su libro de matemáticas.

**-Por favor, deja que me quede-** rogó la morena.

**-Rachel, hablas mucho cuando no tienes nada que hacer-** contestó Puck con honestidad.

La pequeña niña frunció el ceño. **-no es cierto.-**

**-un poco**\- Santana respondió sacando un cuaderno del bolso.

Rachel miro a Shelby. -**Bien-** siseó y saltó del taburete con un resoplido.

-**Rach- **Noah le habló.

**-No, Noah! Simplemente no!-**

Joey entró justo cuando Rachel salía. **-Voy a ir a casa por la noche y llevarme a Charlie y Bear. Vuelvo en la mañana por Rachel.-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Santana frunció el ceño.

**-Porque ella no tiene la escuela**\- respondió Shelby rápidamente. Ella le habló a su hermana.** -Gracias .. nos veremos-**

Había una incomodidad entre las dos Joey asintió. **-Llámame si necesitas algo.-**

Shelby le lanzó una mirada cansada.** -Creo que puedo manejarlo durante doce horas, Joey-** dijo molesta. Joey suspiró y le dio un abrazo.

**-Lo que digas.-**

Shelby dio una risita.

Joey asintió y abrazó a Noah. ** -Te veo en la mañana, te quiero.-** Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se acercó y abrazo a Santana.** -Todo va a estar bien-** le susurró al oído.

**-Siempre dices eso-** susurró en el abrazo. **-Nada nunca esta bien.-**

**-Bueno, gracias, Debbie Downer-** Joey respondió besando su frente. **-Hablaremos más tarde.-**

**-No puedo esperar.-**

Joey se detuvo en Quinn. **-No me abraces-** dijo la rubia rápidamente con una sonrisa burlona.

**-Bien**, t**e quiero y te veré mañana.-**

-**no me conoces, ¿cómo puedes quererme?- **

Joey se encogió de hombros. -**No lo sé. Sólo lo hago.-**

Ella salió de la habitación. Quinn negó con la cabeza. **-Ella no me gusta.-**

**-Ella es así.-** Shelby negó con la cabeza.

Observó en la esquina y vio a Rachel sentada en el sofá abrazando a Joey. Ella regresó de nuevo su mirada a los tres mayores. Se dio cuenta de Quinn que trabaja en su otra tarea.

**-Quinn, puedes hacer tu otro trabajo a partir de las ocho y media. Quiero por lo menos mil palabras escritas antes de esa hora-**

**-Estás bromeando-** se burló, sacudió la cabeza y sacó un pedazo de papel. -**Nada de esto importa. No entiendo por qué crees que lo hace. lo que es, es que una mierda para mí.-**

**-Quinn, cuidado con tu actitud o vas a hacer dos ensayos como Santana-** advirtió. **-Y si no están terminados a tiempo vas a lavar toda esta cocina a mano, así como las ventanas.-**

**-¿Hablas en serio?-**

**-Si. y porque habrá mucho que hacer. No estarías yendo a Cheerios tampoco.-** Shelby se sentó en su escritorio contra la pared. **-Así que te sugiero que comiences por escribir a menos que quieras ver lo seria que soy.-**

Quinn se sentó allí un miró a la mujer con profunda indignación. Ella siguió sentada allí mirándola el papel hasta que Shelby anunció que eran las ocho y media. Miró su papel. _–Dónde me veo en cinco años? Lejos muy lejos de aquí_.- Eso fue todo. Fue todo lo que escribió y lo contó. Trece palabras. Mierda. Miró a Shelby. Por mucho que argumentara, odiaba decepcionar a las personas. Era una señal de fracaso, de debilidad.

**-Bueno, Quinn-** Shelby dijo mirando sobre su hombro. -**Veo que pusiste un poco de esfuerzo aquí, pero espero algo mejor mañana.-**

**-Genial-** Quinn murmuró.

Shelby volteó para ver a Rachel y ya no estaba sentada viendo la película. Estaba dormida en la posición más incómoda. Suspiró. -**Quédate aquí-** instruyó. **-Voy a revisar tu problema cuando vuelva.-**

Entró en la sala y cogió a la morena con facilidad.

**-No- **Rachel gimió. -**No estoy cansada-**

la madre burló. **-Está bien-** respondió subiendo las escaleras.

**-Puedesdormirconmigo?**\- murmuró en el cuello de Shelby mientras entraban a la habitación

suspiró. **-Ya veremos.-**

la acostó en su cama y comenzó a cambiarla de ropa. El cuerpo de Rachel era prácticamente inerte. -**Mamá,nadiemequiere-** murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

**-¿Qué?-**

Shelby sacó el camisón por la cabeza.

**-¿Qué, cariño?-**

**-enlaescuelaa nadieleagrado-** Rachel murmuró.

Shelby la arropó. **-Hablaremos mañana,duerme bicho**\- susurró mientras la besaba en la frente.

**-Yo-** murmuró.

Shelby cerró la puerta de Rachel.

Ella hizo su camino de vuelta abajo con pasos cansados y se sorprendió al no escuchar disputas. Dobló la esquina y todos estaban en la misma posición. Para su sorpresa, Santana y Noah realmente estaban escribiendo. Quinn había pasado a otra tarea.

**-Chicos, pasen su tarea por favor-** dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio. **-Y denme lo que tengan-**

Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla y comenzó a leer lo que los adolescentes habían escrito, los observo, debería leerlos. Pero, en ese momento se sintió como si estuviera salpicada en la pared. Estos días habían sido agotador. Miró los ensayos, necesitaba que esperaran. Se volvió hacia su equipo que se encontraba en el escritorio para que pudiera levantar la vista y mirar a los chicos y ellos no vieran lo que estaba en su pantalla. Hizo doble clic en una carpeta que guardaba para ocasiones como esta, cuando se sentía demasiado cansada para pensar.

**-tienen una hora más, chicos y luego a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?-** gritó mientras abría la carpeta.

Shelby volvió su mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador y logró ponerse un auricular. Abrió el primer video. Era una serie de videos caseros que ella y Leroy había grabado cuando estaban juntos de ella y los niños. Habían comenzado originalmente porque ella se quejaba acerca momentos faltantes con los niños cuando era tarde en el ensayo o en la escuela. Él hizo por encima y más allá, como siempre. Incluso había arreglado algo de la música.

Presionó play y dejó que los videos caseros pasaran en su pantalla...

**-¿Mamá?- **Santana preguntó mirando sobre su ordenador. **-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Nada, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Son las diez en punto.-** Shelby suspiró y apagó su computadora, miró a su hija con una sonrisa débil. -**Rach quiere que duermas con ella.-** la chica la miró con sorpresa. **-si puedes, sube las escaleras.-** Ella asintió. **-Te quiero mucho.-**

Santana asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Quinn parpadeó y miró al techo. Shelby había tratado de conseguir que se quedara en la cama. Eso duró unos cinco minutos. Sintió un gorgoteo, tenía hambre. Sólo necesitaba algo. También necesitaba más que nada salir de allí. Tenía que ir a dar un paseo ó en el parque, no estaba huyendo, sólo necesitaba despejar su cabeza.

Salió de la cama y se puso los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Ella recordaba haber visto a Shelby poner la alarma de la puerta, sabía el código. Saldría afuera y después...

**-¿Qué era ese olor?-**

No... lo estaba imaginando... Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. No hubo imaginación. Alguien estaba cocinando tocino.

Bajó las escaleras a la una de la mañana. ¿Quién demonios estaba'' cortó sus propios pensamientos, Puck estaba en el mostrador y estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser su panqueque numero diez.

**-Eres un cerdo-** replicó desde la puerta.

Él la miró sorprendido. **-Gracias.-** Le tendió un plato.** -¿Quieres un poco?-**

**-Vine por el tocino**\- ella se burló sentándose en el mostrador.

**-Por alguna razón no me sorprende, recuerdo después de esa noche de vino que exigiste en tu voz airada-escalofriante que te comprara una hamburguesa de tocino. fuiste muy específica.-**

-**Eso te sorprendió?-**

**-Sí-** dijo con honestidad entregándole un plato. **-Porque nunca pareces saber otra cosa que quieres. Pero te gusta el tocino ...eres un bicho raro.-**

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró en silencio el plato lleno.

**-Escuché que lo tuyo con tu mamá no estuvo bien-** dijo Puck casualmente.

**-Bueno.. sí... pero tuve la sensación de que estuvieras esperando eso..-**

el chico encogió de hombros. **-El primer encuentro siempre es duro.-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** dijo Quinn tomando un bocado del tocino.

**-Cuando San y yo vimos por primera vez a mamá después de todo... San estaba en ruinas...paso casi todo la hora tirando cosas y golpeándola... Creo que tuvimos que terminar temprano esa vez. Yo no empecé a causar problemas hasta que nos mudamos de nuevo con ella-** Puck respondió antes de dar una mordida al panqueque. Captó la mirada de Quinn de confusión. -**Te lo dije ¿no? tu sabes ... después de ...Uh...después de lo de ... Hiram, Servicios Sociales tenía que hacer una investigación sobre mi madre así que ... los tres estuvimos en la atención durante unos meses-** la rubia frunció el ceño más profundo. **-¿Qué?-**

**-En serio?-**

**-En realidad no era un secreto-** dijo con la boca llena. **-sabía que estabas buscando en Google sobre nuestra familia ... así.. que sólo tenías que preguntar..."-**

Ella lo miró. **-Me estás tomando el pelo?-**

Sacudió la cabeza. **-Rach estuvo en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo. San y yo estuvimos en el refugio un rato antes de mudarnos con una familia y-"**

Quinn estaba tan confundida. Desde cuando Puck era tan hablador. ¿Estaba borracho? o algo?** -Refugio?-**

Él asintió con la cabeza y otro panqueque desapareció en la boca.** -Sí ... es como un lugar de retención para los niños antes de que lleguen a los hogares de acogida.-** Quinn no pudo evitar sentir culpa en su estómago. Aunque ella y Santana habían llegado a tener una buena relación , ella simplemente asumió que la morena no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando ... o al menos no tanto.** -Santana estaba molesta y no consiguió acostumbrarse... Y Rachel tampoco. Rach se reunió con ella en el refugio. Hubo un personal de enfermería completo allí ... y Rachel necesitaba eso..-**

**-Pero ... ustedes tienen familiares-** respondió la animadora con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Por qué no se fueron con ellos?-**

Puck frunció el ceño. -**Todos estaban fuera del estado y querían que nos quedáramos juntos. Nos enteramos después que servicios infantiles nos iba a reunir de nuevo con nuestra mamá ... quiero decir sólo estuvimos en el sistema durante unos meses. La mayoría de los casos duran un mínimo de seis meses a un año.-** Él sacudió la cabeza y tragó otro panqueque. **-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?-**

la rubia se encogió de hombros. **-No lo sé.-**

**-yo sólo digo, Quinn-** Puck miró con una pequeña sonrisa. **-tal vez tu mamá vendrá-**

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes. **-Mi madre no es tu mamá, nunca lo será.-** se miró las manos.** -Me alegra que hayas dejado a Shitney-"**

**-No la llames así-** se quejó.

**-Se que puedes hacer mejor que eso, como tal vez puedas salir con alguien al lado humano.-**

**-Nosotros no éramos novios**\- Puck interrumpió.

**-Si lo fueron**\- respondió comiendo otro pequeño trozo de tocino.

**-¿Que están haciendo, chicos?-** una voz preguntó desde la puerta.

Se voltearon y vieron a Shelby con las manos en las caderas.

**-Hola, s****ólo ...um ...tenía hambre?-**

**-Noah, era una pregunta?-** Shelby preguntó cansadamente.

** -¿No?-** preguntó de nuevo mientras comía su panqueque

**-Noah, no hay necesidad de apresurarse, termina de comer y ve a la cama, te despertaré temprano para que puedas venir aquí y limpiar este desastre.-** Shelby examinó a Quinn mientras hablaba. -**¿Por qué pareces que vas a alguna parte?-**

Quinn la miró y se enderezó. **-sólo quería ir a dar un paseo.-**

Shelby se quejó. Ella miró el plato de Quinn.**-De verdad hay que probar y comer algo. Difícilmente haz tocado tu cena.-**

La chica rubia se quedó mirando la comida. No es que ella no quería. Era que no podía comer mucho. pero una comida era..demasiado.

_.._

_Quinn miró su plato. Era su comida favorita, pero no se los dijo a sus padres, ya que si se enteraran de que le gustaba no se lo servirían de nuevo.._

_Estaba en la cocina lavando los platos cuando sintió una brazo alrededor de su cintura, miró hacia abajo. Era su padre. Él se había desabrochado la camisa del trabajo. Tragó saliva. Había estado actuando de manera extraña con ella, tocándola más, dejando su mano en la parte de su trasero después de que la castigara. Ella tenía doce años, sabía lo que eso significaba, por los rumores de sexo entre sus compañeros de clase, pero no estaba segura de por qué su padre estaba siendo cruel._

_apretó el brazo alrededor de ella y sintió su otra mano frotándole la espalda sobre su vestido._

_**-Por supuesto que disfrutaste tu comida esta tarde, Quinn-** dijo en su oído._

_**-est..estab estaba delicioso-** susurró tratando de continuar con el lavado como su mano se deslizó bajo la parte de atrás de su cuello sobre su espalda desnuda. -**¿Papi?**-_

_**-Silencio, Quinn-** dijo entre dientes. **-Tu madre está en la otra habitación.-**_

_Su mano envuelta alrededor de su cintura puño la parte delantera de su vestido amarillo y comenzó a empujar lentamente hacia arriba._

_**-Papá, por favor, lo siento. Yo ...Por favor-** exclamó en voz baja todavía con el plato en el fregadero._

_-**Calla, niña-** dijo entre dientes. Deslizó una mano bajo sus medias. **-Te gustará esto.-**_

_Él empezó a tomarla del pelo y con el pulgar rozó la espalda y algo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y saltar de su lugar. Se sentía un hormigueo y la necesidad de orinar al mismo tiempo._

_**-Te lo dije-** se rió entre dientes. Sacó su mano y la apretó del brazo __llevándola al estudio._

_Puso sus manos sobre el escritorio.** -inclínate-.** ordenó._

**_-No tenía otra opción cuando la inclinó, levantó su vestido y le bajó sus medias y ropa interior._**

_la rubia dejó escapar un sollozo. Llevó su mano hacia abajo con fuerza contra su trasero expuesto._

**_-__Cállate o te pego con el cinturón, te prometo que no te sentarás durante semanas.-_**

_Se mordió el labio mientras su mano recorría sobre su parte inferior. **-Abre tus piernas.-** Ella negó. Su mano descendió de nuevo, empujando todo su cuerpo hacia adelante. **-ábrelas!-**_

_Quinn siguió. De repente, sintió sus dedos entrando. Ella gritó. el hombre comenzó a masajear el lugar, que la hacía cosquilleo mientras su otra mano empujaba dentro y fuera. Ella se tragó un gemido. ¿Le gusta esto? De repente, su corazón atrapado en su garganta. Oh, Dios, ¿verdad? Su ritmo continuó. De repente, comenzó a tener una sensación extraña. Comenzó a sentir como si necesitara hacer pis. Le dio miedo. Si se orinaba sobre su padre no sabía lo qué le iba a hacer... lo que haría._

_Temblaba porque no podía mantenerlo, no pudo, iba a rendirse. Ella cerró los ojos con la esperanza de mantenerlo un poco más, pero no pudo._

_Entonces sucedió. Se sentía como si explotara, temblaba en los brazos de su padre con la esperanza de que no le haría mucho daño._

_Él se rió entre dientes. Ella se congeló y frunció el ceño._

_**-Esa es mi buena chica-** dijo con una sonrisa en su voz. **-Sabía que te gustaría.-**_

_Se limpió las manos en su vestido. **-arréglate la ropa.-**_

_ella asintió, sus medias y la ropa interior ahora se sentían mojadas. No estaba segura de lo que su cuerpo hizo, pero sea lo que hizo, se quedó en su memoria._

_Bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo._

_**-Mírame Quinn-** ordenó. la rubia levantó la vista.** -Cualquier cosa que hagamos es nuestro secreto. entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte si vas en contra mía- **Él le agarró su barbilla. **-¿Me escuchas?-** Ella asintió y le apretó con más fuerza. **-Eres mi hija, puedo hacer lo que quiero contigo. Te ha gustado porque eres una puta y te voy a seguir tratando como a una-**_

_Quinn asintió con la cabeza al sentir una sensación de aprensión en su corazón sabiendo que ella y su padre había cruzado una línea nueva y no había vuelta atrás._

_**-termina los platos-** ordenó._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió al fregadero con la humedad que quedaba entre sus muslos, se quedó mirando el agua jabonosa y las huellas de su última cosa favorita. Cuando las burbujas comenzaron a desintegrarse, se dio cuenta que no podía recordar qué cosa era su favorito y ahora, ciertamente no lo era._

_Sintió una oleada en el estómago. Se inclinó sobre el bote de basura y expulsó todo de su estomago, miró su vómito entre la basura. No podía gustarle. No más._

_.._

Esa había sido la primera vez que él la había tocado de esa manera. Juegos y los toques continuaron hasta que era una estudiante de primer año en la escuela McKinley. Cuando todo lo primero empezó, él no hizo nada mientras ella dormía. Siempre fue después de la cena, en su estudio. Quinn frunció el ceño. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo una comida completa. Comía lo suficiente para que la llenara durante el día y sobre todo las prácticas. Las pequeñas bebidas de Sue. Eso fue todo. Las comidas... Ella no podía hacerlo. No más.

**-No, gracias, estoy bien.-**

Shelby puso su cabeza entre las manos. La chica nunca había visto a la mujer lucir más cansado.

**-Por favor, Quinn-** Quinn se preparó. ¿Qué iba a pedir de ella ahora. **-Sé que quieres un poco de espacio, pero a las dos de la mañana no es el momento.- **suspiró. **-Sé que acostumbrabas a estar sola y sé que este es un ajuste duro.-** Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Eres una chica inteligente y muy fuerte. Sé que lo eres.**\- Miró a la rubia. -**Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Aparte de espacio?-**

Quinn la miró, nunca se sintió tan conflictiva antes con Shelby y sobre todo tan culpable. **-Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí...pero ..."** se miró las manos. **-No es... no puedo ir a Florida... no porque no quiera.. sino porque no es mi lugar... ni es mi familia...-**

**-Entonces, ¿quién es, Quinn?-** preguntó por el agotamiento.

la animadora se miró las manos. **-Nadie-** respondió con las lágrimas cayendo.

Shelby se levantó y llegó a Quinn a ella a pesar de las protestas silenciosas de la chica.**-Sé que no crees que te mereces cosas buenas, pero Te amo. Y si sales por esa puerta, yo todavía te amo y voy a perseguirte y traerte de vuelta. Si empiezas otra pelea en la escuela, yo todavía te amo. Si empieza otra pelea en casa, yo todavía te amo- **Ella miró hacia abajo. **-No hay nada que hayas hecho o puedas hacer, que me hará dejar de amarte como exactamente eres.-** Los ojos llorosos de la rubia buscaron a Shelby.

**-no sabes-** sollozó. **-No sabes lo que he hecho.-**

Shelby la abrazó y la besó en la frente.** -Eso es verdad, pero sé quién eres y tú eres increíble. -te amo y lucharé por tí.-**

**-Por favor, deja de decir eso**\- sollozó Quinn apartándola. **-Soy una puta mentirosa. Ya lo sé.-** Su cuerpo se estremeció. -**Me das todo este amor, energía y tiempo y finges que soy una herida de esta familia-**

Shelby observó la caída de la muchacha en el suelo. **-No, no lo eres cariño, nunca he fingido contigo, Quinn-**

**-No es así? Me tratas como si fuera parte de esta familia como si mereciera serlo!-** Sus manos se levantaron mientras hablaba.** -No! tienes tus propios hijos en los que centrarte y tú traes aquí a una chica mayor-**

**-¿Sabes por qué te he traído, Quinn?-**

**-Porque que crees lo que mi madre solía ser!-** espetó

**-No**\- respondió sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando hondo. **-Porque un día un archivo llegó a mi escritorio en el trabajo, me necesitaban para una consulta.-**

**-Estoy un archivo para tí?-** dijo entre dientes la empujándola.

**-No-** dijo con claridad. **-No lo abrí al principio porque vi el nombre en la parte superior del archivo. Tu nombre. Sabía que quería ayudarte a través de lo que estaba en ese archivo, sabía que quería ayudarte antes de abrir eso, antes de saber algo-**

**-Estás mintiendo no me conoces! No sabes nada de mí! No finjas que me querías y sólo por mirar mi nombre en un archivo estúpido que llegó a tu escritorio.-**

**-Recuerdo Quinn, cuando nos mudamos aquí, siempre fuiste la última en ser recogida de la escuela. Siempre. Incluso te di mi tarjeta una vez, ¿lo recuerdas?-** la rubia la miró mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas, agotadoras. **-Tú y mi hija puede que nunca hayan sido amigas desde que crecían. Yo sabía eso. Cada vez que te veía, tenías unos ojos tan viejos. No es lástima. Nunca lo fue. Yo sólo.. yo quería... cuando llegó tu archivo a mi escritorio, me dije a mí misma, tal vez esta será una oportunidad para ella-**

**-Te sentiste mal por mí-** se burló.

Shelby negó con la cabeza. **-No.-** la miró con honestidad. -**Quería darte una oportunidad de no tener que ser tan mayor, quería ayudarte a encontrar esa chispa, tal vez recuperar algo de la inocencia.-**

Quinn la apartó. **-Perdí eso hace mucho tiempo-** dijo entre dientes.

la mujer la tomó de la mano. -**Nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo y conseguir que vuelva-**

**-Tienes que parar-** susurró.

**-Es una pena, n****o puedo y no lo haré. - **sonrió.

* * *

Santana caminó por el pasillo y miró a su alrededor preguntándose lo qué la gente pensaba de ella. Ignoró las miradas de las personas que la miraban demasiado tiempo. No estaba en estado de ánimo. La casa había sido un desastre por la mañana y todo el fin de semana, muy agotador en pocas palabras. Se sentía tan llena y era Brittany. Suspiró. Ella sabía que no eran homosexuales; ella definitivamente no lo era y lo sabía. Pero la amaba. Era una verdad tácita. Frunció el ceño mientras se detenía en su casillero. Pero no fue tan simple como eso. Nunca lo fue. No se trataba de ser quien eras y esa mierda y hacer que llovieran cachorros y arco iris a un lado de pingüinos cantando y bailando. La vida no le permitió absoluciones. claramente, ella estaba perdiendo. La conclusión fue siempre la misma sin embargo: no lo haría... No podía... Todo lo que había sucedido parecía muy agotador No fue fácil amar. Ni siquiera era fácil de gustar. No era fácil ser amado. Nada de esto fue fácil. Y ciertamente no era una batalla que quería luchar.

Suspiró y miró su casillero. Suficiente de auto-inspeccionarse a si misma. Se recordó darle las gracias a su tarado hermano después de causarle pensar demasiado en sí misma, sólo porque él decidió tener relaciones con dip-mierda Barbie. Sacudió la cabeza con furia. Maldita, dip-mierda Barbie Whitney. Era un dolor real en el culo. Al menos su hermano podría salir con alguien que no fuera una imbecil. Frunció el ceño e hizo otra nota mental: Enseñar a Noah la diferencia entre imbécil y humano.

Miró a su casillero. **_-Enfocate, Santana-_** se regañó._** -Es sólo lunes-**._ Miró a su casillero con una sonrisa relajada y satisfecha. Había una foto del año pasado de ella y Brittany y el equipo ganador de las Nacionales. También otra de ella y Britt después de una reunión cuando eran más jóvenes. Escondida en el lado izquierdo de la pared de su casillero había una foto de Rachel cuando tenía ocho años haciendo su cara más odiosa y adorable de puchero, otra de su familia. En la puerta de su casillero estaba un dibujo que Rachel. Se burló. Rachel era un montón de cosas, pero no una artista de retratos. Varias fotos de ella y Britt y otras con las Cheerios. Ella miró de cerca a algunas de las imágenes con un estrabismo. Quinn incluso estaba en alguna de ellas. Era divertido cómo resultan las cosas. suspiró y lo reconsideró. No lo eran en realidad. Nada de ello fue divertido en lo absoluto.

-**Hey-** una voz dijo interrumpiéndola.

Ella sonrió y se volteó hacia el grupo junto a ella, cinco de sus amigas más cercanas y les sonrió.

**-has estado mirando tu casillero tanto tiempo, que hasta teníamos miedo de que fueras a entrar en el-** dijo Sophia Davis con una sonrisa.

Sacudió la cabeza. **-No te preocupes por eso-** respondió con una risa. **-Es sólo que tuve una larga noche.-**

**-¿Sí?-** Lys Niles, otra de segundo preguntó. **-¿Todo bien?-** Santana se rió. Esa chica siempre estaba dispuesta a hablar de sentimientos.

Asintió. **-Nada de que preocuparse.-**

**-¿Estás segura, porque estábamos empezando a creer que ibas a caer en esa madriguera del conejo llamada tu casillero-** Dani Keller intervino.

**-En serio-** aseguró. **-Estoy bien.-**

Kelly O'Malley frunció el ceño. Santana conocía ese ceño fruncido. Ella juró que tan pronto sus amigos llegaran a 3er año se convertirían en chicas muy sentimentales y Kelly era la peor. **-¿Segura que no quieres hablar de ello? sé que tus niveles emocionales están paralizados como ese tipo de Superman en una silla de ruedas-"**

**-Estoy muy segura de que está muerto-** Maribel Vázquez interrumpió. **-Y estoy segura de que eso fue muy grosero.-**

Kelly arqueó una ceja y volvió su mirada de nuevo a Santana y las otros.** -Pero increíblemente cierto. verdad, San?-**

**-Sí, estoy paralizada emocionalmente en el tiempo-** respondió rodando los ojos. **-¿Cual es tu punto?-**

**-Bueno ... estamos aquí si quieres hablar, te haz visto especialmente ..."** Kelly se encogió de hombros. -**Emocionalmente retrasada últimamente -.**

**-Todavía grosera- **Maribel interrumpió.

**-Silencio-** Sofía también interrumpió. **-¿Es por Q?-**

Maribel se inclinó hacia delante en un susurro. **-Todos nosotros sabemos acerca de su padre ..."**

La cara de Santana se endureció. **-Ustedes no-** les espetó. Amaba a sus amigas pero eran lo peor en los chismes. **-Le dije no hablar de eso.-**

Dani rodó los ojos. **-Nosotros no lo hacemos...sólo la una a la otra-**

Frunció el ceño. **-En serio. Q puede ser un montón de cosas, pero creo en ella como mi familia ahora y sé que ustedes también chicas-**

**-Sí, sí-** respondió Lys.

La animadora asintió, contemplando el pasillo lleno de alumnos. **-Gracias por su preocupación chicas, pero estoy bien.-** les dio una sonrisa. -**pero lo aprecio-**

**-Estamos contigo, San-** dijo Kelly.** -Tú podrías ser la segunda al mando o lo que sea, ya que puedes hacer cosas en el aire pero somos de 2do año- **Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la morena. **-Tenemos nuestro propio poder.-**

Santana rodó los ojos. **-Sí, lo sé. me lo recuerdas muy a menudo.-**

**-Hay una razón por la que vamos a llevar a casa otro título nacional-** Sophia sonrió. **-Y no es Sue.-**

De repente, una chica salió corriendo cubierta de granizado. Las chicas se rieron. **-¿No es muy temprano para lanzar granizados?- **Preguntó Santana.

**-¿No has oído?-** Preguntó Dani.** -Tu más reciente miembro familiar está en el camino de la guerra esta mañana.-**

Lys negó con la cabeza. **-Esa chica es la tercera en esta mañana que ha conseguido un granizado.-**

Kelly asintió.** -No sé qué tipo de actividades familiares Mama Corcoran es líder, San, pero la perra a cargo está de vuelta y sedienta de sangre.-**

Santana gruñó. **-Maravilloso.-**

-**Hola,-** saludó Brittany caminando hacia ellas mirando otra estudiante de primer año víctima de un granizado. **-Quinn está al acecho por lo que veo.-**

**-Al parecer-** comentó Maribel.

**-Hablando de acecho-** comentó Kelly con un toque de picardía en sus ojos.** -Whitney está siendo muy irritable últimamente. ¿Qué está pasando allí?-**

Santana sonrió. **-Bueno-** dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. **-Ella y mi hermano fueron atrapados teniendo relaciones sexuales en la fiesta de fogata..por mi madre...-**

Maribel se burló. **-Estás bromeando!-**

Ella sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -**Nop. Tuve el disgusto y mala suerte de estar presente cuando fueron capturados. Era como si fuera la décima dimensión del infierno..es en serio.- Miró a sus amigas.**

**-Esa chica es un lío caliente.- **Dani se echó a reír.

**-Ni siquiera sé por qué está en el equipo-** espetó Sofía.

**-claramente es terrible-** comentó Kelly.

**-Bueno, a nadie le agrada no sólo porque es una mierda-** dijo Lys.

**-Porqué es una puta- **Maribel finalizó. Miró a sus amigas que la estaban mirando con sorpresa. -**Bueno, lo es.-**

Brittany asintió. **-definitivamente es una perra.**\- Santana vio a Britt estrechamente después del comentario, preguntándose si la chica sabía algo que ella no.

La campana de advertencia sonó interrumpiendolas

**-Vamos a clases chicas-** dijo Kelly con una sonrisa.

**-Somos estudiantes de segundo año, Kelly, no tenemos cinco- **Britt comentó

**-Pero aún así estudiantes de segundo año- **Lys se rio.

**-Adiós, adiós, bebés-** Sofía se despidió.

Santana rodó los ojos cuando las cinco chicas desaparecieron entre la multitud y se volvió a Brittany. **-Oye.-**

**-Hey- **Brittany sonrió. **-¿Podemos hablar?-**

**-¿Ahora?-** le dijo preguntándose si en realidad estaba sugiriendo saltarse la clase.

**-Sí-** la rubia sonrió. **-Ahora.- **

* * *

**-Te ves como una mierda-** comentó Mike con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Puck.

**-Gracias, hombre-** frunció el ceño.

**-¿Fin de semana largo?-** preguntó mientras comenzó la clase.

Puck suspiró. **-No tienes ni idea.-**

**-Bueno tu ex esta en el pasillo tratando de llamar tu atención-** Mike contestó señalando hacia la puerta.

Gimió. **-Ella ya no es mi problema.-**

Mike se encogió de hombros. -**Haz lo que quieras, pero parece que ella tiene algo que decir.-** Los dos miraron a la chica desesperada en la ventana. -**Y no creo que te deje en paz hasta que la dejes decirlo.-**

Puck resopló y pidió un pase baño. **-¿Qué?-**

Ella extendió la mano para tomar su mano y empujó a Puck, el alejó su mano pero la siguió en un aula vacía.

**-Qué quieres?-**

-**Voy a darte una última oportunidad de volver a estar juntos-** dijo ella como si lo estaba haciendo un enorme caridad.

Él levantó las manos y empezó a salir por la puerta. **-no necesito esto ahora mismo-**.

**-Puck!-** gritó **-Por favor.-**

Él gimió y la miró. **-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-**

**-A nosotros. nos necesitamos. Es nuestro último año.-** Whitney lo miraba con la más genuina emoción que fuera posible.

**-Whitney-** dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. -**No puedo. tú y yo nos divertimos, pero no... Nunca hubo un nosotros.-**

lo miró con el ceño fruncido. **-Eres un idiota-**

Allí estaba la Whitney que conocía..

**-Si lo hubo, te preocupabas por mí.-**

**-Porque eras mi amiga-**

**-¿A quién te jodiste!-** gritó. **-Eres el peor novio!-**

**-Nunca dije que fuera tu novio-** dijo de nuevo. -**Nosotros no nos hicimos etiquetas. Te dije que no estaba en eso.-**

Ella negó con la cabeza. -**No puedo creer que me dejara guiar por tí por tanto tiempo.-**

Se burló. **-Sí, no lo sé. Nunca te prometí nada. Ni siquiera lo intenté-**

**-No me culpes de esto a mí, Corcoran.-**

-**Tú eres la que me acaba de sacar de clase sólo para GRITARME!-** Hizo un gesto con las manos en el aire. **-Olvídalo, Whitney.-** Se dirigió a la puerta. **-Sea lo que sea. Hemos terminado. Sí pude haber sido un novio de mierda, pero para mí nunca fui tu novio.-**

Whitney lo miró mientras salía de la habitación. Ella iba a tener la última palabra, y sabía exactamente cómo conseguirlo.

* * *

Saltarse la clase no fue difícil. Brittany y Santana lo habían hecho antes de su primer año. Fue increíble lo fácil que fue simplemente caminar fuera de la escuela. Por mucho que se sintiera como una prisión, aún se podía ir y venir, siempre y cuando caminaras con un pase en el bolsillo.

Santana se volvió a Britt. Ahora estaban sentadas arriba en el auditorio siempre en silencio. **-Qué pasa?-**

Brittany suspiró. **-¿Que estamos haciendo?-**

Ella se rió nerviosamente. -**¿Qué quieres decir?-**

La chica rubia negó con la cabeza. **-Está claro que somos más que amigas.- **se miró las manos.** -Yo ... yo necesito saber dónde estás parada.- ** se mordió el labio. **.Es confuso y ... sólo necesito saber dónde estás parada.-**

Santana la miró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. **-No ... no creo que pueda hacer esto contigo-**

Inmediatamente vio la cara caída de la rubia y se arrepintió de sus palabras. Tenía que explicarlo.

**-No es por tí- **dijo rápidamente. **-Es demasiado lo que ha sucedido y no ... no sé cómo hacer esto.-**

**-¿Y que crees que debo hacer?-** Brittany preguntó con honestidad. **-En realidad no han hecho un manual sobre cómo ser gay en Lima, San, porque estoy muy segura de que todo el mundo se ha quedado en silencio en su armario de franela.-** Suspiró y empezó a caminar. **-Pero sé que me preocupo por ti. Eres mi mejor amiga-**

Santana vio el paso. La verdad estaba en la punta de la lengua. Estaba allí. Fue justo ahí. -**No soy gay-** respondió la morena en voz baja. **-Simplemente te amo.-** La rubia se paseaba y hablaba. Santana se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no fueron escuchadas porque los ritmos y la cadencia de la voz de Brittany se hicieron eco en la nube acuosa que llenaba su cabeza. Se obligó a concentrarse y escuchar.

**-... Necesito que me lo expliques, San,-** La voz de Brittany se filtraba de nuevo en su radar. Ella la miró de frente. **-Es que ... tengo que entenderlo.-**

**-Este fin de semana apestó-** respondió inexpresiva.

Brittany frunció el ceño. **-¿Qué?-**

**-Es una jodida mierda-** dijo secamente. Se lamió los labios y respiró hondo. **-Mi tía le dijo a mi mamá de los viajes que me llevó a la clínica...acerca de los chicos ..."**

la rubia frunció el ceño sabiendo la historia de su amiga. **-Está bien ...-** dijo lentamente.

**-Nunca me gustó ninguno de esos chicos-** respondió. **-Nunca sentí... algo... Ni siquiera lo intenté-**

La animadora negó con la cabeza. **-San, yo no ...-**

**-Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho ni me atrevo a decir.-** Ella frunció el ceño. **-No es que no te quiera. Yo lo hago.- Santana estaba tan ocupada mirando al suelo para ver la mirada de la Bretaña de shock. -Eso siempre ha sido cierto ... y me di cuenta este fin de semana. No es por eso que no pueda hacer esto. Tengo miedo de las miradas y los susurros... pero también estoy asustada de lo que podríamos ser. Significas mucho para mí y yo ...espero tanto-** cerró los ojos.**-Espero que me ames de vuelta. Aunque han pasado muchas cosas,Britt. No puedo respirar. No es sólo acerca de aceptar lo que soy... Lo que somos ... no puedo... no puedo respirar... sin ti... Pero no puedo dejarte entrar porque Te amo demasiado. Eres demasiado ... Es que.. no puedo... no puedo hacerte eso, no puedo... estar contigo porque voy a arruinar todo. Eres mi mejor amiga. No quiero que tú entres en esto. No puedo.¡Dios! Nada de esto tiene sentido-**

**-Santana-" **

**-Tengo miedo y no puedo hacer esto. Te amo, pero no puedo hacer esto. No podemos hacer esto. No podemos ser nosotros. Esos tipos no me importaban ... Sólo tenía que arreglar. .. Yo sólo necesitaba entenderlo ... ¿Me oyes? No podemos hacer esto, no puedo. No es una opción ni una discusión. Simplemente no puedo.** \- La morena no se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de hablar. Fue saliendo de ella como una manguera abierta.

**-Santana-"**

**-Cuando me conozcas, cuando veas lo jodido que todo esta, querrás irte. lo tendrás que hacer. no te puedo amar ...-** Ella era como un tren fuera de control. Sus palabras y su explicación tenían sentido en su cabeza. Brittany no podría amarla. No podían estar juntas, no podía estar con nadie. Simplemente no podía. **-Necesito que veas eso, necesito que veas que no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Tú no me quieres y yo -."**

**-San, cállate!-** la rubia gritó.

La animadora frunció el ceño y la miró con ojos confundidos. **-¿Qué?-**

**-Dijiste que me amas?-** Brittany se rió. **-..creí que lo haríamos ... Pensé que tal vez esta conversación terminaría con una cita ... pero lo dejaste para saltarte algunos pasos fundamentales.-** Santana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia se enfocó .** -te he conocido por...por siempre... desde que te mudaste aquí. Conozco tu pasado es complicado.-**

La morena sacudió la cabeza. **-en realidad no-** dijo rápidamente.

**-No me digas que crea que no pueda amarte porque tu piensas que estás muy jodida-** respondió Brittany con un tono agudo.

Santana la miró con ojos ardientes. **-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.-**

**-Si!-** gritó y dio un paso hacia adelante. **-He estado aquí! He estado en tu casa cuando se me cayó el tazón de cereal y Rachel, literalmente, no podía respirar y tuvo que usar esa máquina. Sé que no puedes dormir sin revisar a Rachel por lo menos una vez y que finges que ella te necesita cuando en realidad tú la necesitas- He estado allí! Sólo haz bloqueado todo eso de tu memoria-** La rubia respiró pesadamente. Santana podía sentir su aliento en la frente, pero ella se negó a levantar la mirada.**-Nunca te he empujado a hablar de algo y nunca lo haré. Pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos hacía tí- **Sintió la mano de Brittany en la mejilla e hizo todo lo posible de no apoyarse en ella, se inclinó, pero rápidamente se alejó.

**-Bueno, deberías-** siseó dando un paso hacia atrás. **-no quieres construir algo conmigo. No puedes. ¿Cómo vamos a construir una vida? ¿Tener amigos? ¿Tener hijos?-**

**-Santana! tenemos dieciséis jodidos años! Todo lo que quiero es encontrar la manera de graduarme y salir de aquí. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de hijos?-** De alguna manera estaban gritando. Siempre se aumentó hasta que ambas estaban gritando. -**Yo sólo ... quiero una oportunidad de averiguarlo contigo-** Ella negó con la cabeza. -**¿Por qué estas un millón de pasos por delante?-**

La morena la miró entre lágrimas. -**Porque te necesito para ver por qué esto no va a funcionar ... por qué no se puede.-**

**-¿Estás tan desesperada por sabotear tu vida?-** Brittany preguntó en voz baja. El silencio de la morena fue su respuesta. le tomó la cara. **-No sé lo que pasó, pero sé que fue terrible, y no puedo dejar que arruines tu vida.-**

**-No es tan fácil sólo hay que poner una curita en eso con las palabras-** se burló retrocediendo. **-Es tan fácil para ti decir cosas dulces. Querer arreglarlo, pero no todo se puede arreglar-**

Brittany se acercó de nuevo. **-Bien, bien- Entonces déjame estar quebrantada contigo-**

Santana la miró en estado de shock. Brittany estaba en lo cierto. Tenían dieciséis malditos años no necesitaban esto. **-No, de ninguna maldita manera-** dijo rápidamente.

La rubia animadora se inclinó y apoyó la frente en Santana. Ninguna notó un nuevo par de ojos viéndolas porque estaban tan atrapadas en los detalles de cada una. **-En realidad no era una petición.-** Se lamió los labios y sintió su nariz tocando la de ella. **-Si eso es lo que te detiene, San, entonces no voy a renunciar a nosotros.-**

**-No hay un nosotros-** susurró.

**Ya comenzó el nosotros cuando dijiste que me amabas-** respondió la rubia acercándola más.

**-No puedo-** susurró de nuevo.

**-crees eso ahora, pero tú lo harás, porque no puedo alejarme de tí-.** Brittany levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. -**No lo haré.-** Santana sacudió la cabeza, pero no se apartó. Brittany se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella le devolvió el beso con tanta promesa y esperanza.

**-Por favor, no podemos tratar?-** preguntó sin aliento.** -Podría ser un lio. Será muy duro por todo. Todo lo que haz dicho. Los susurros, las conversaciones, el enorme peso que llevas sobre tus hombros.-** Brittany rió y le dio un codazo a la morena, besándola suavemente en la comisura de sus labios. -**Estoy asustada y confundida, no sé si soy ... No sé de las etiquetas, pero sé que cada sentimiento confuso me llena y se vacía de mí, todos a la vez cuando pienso en ti-**

Santana entre lágrimas la miró. Sus respiraciones todavía en la cara de la otra. **-Por favor, Britt-**

**-Todo lo que estoy pidiendo es que lo intentes-** susurró **-Así que deja de pensar en cómo vas a fracasar.-**

Santana la miró y se inclinó hacia ó hondo y miró a los ojos de Brittany y como ella la atrajo hacia adelante en un beso, se dejo ir y, por primera vez, realmente se dejó caer en ese beso.

* * *

Shelby abrió las puertas a la oficina de CPS. Estaba exhausta. Tardó una hora más para conseguir que Quinn durmiera, terminó quedándose con ella. Luego fue despertada por su alarma para recordarle a su hijo levantarse y lavar los platos. La mañana se volvió caótica. Rachel tuvo un colapso por algo. Santana se paseaba y actuaba de manera extraña. Cuando Joey finalmente llegó para llevarse a Rachel salieron casi corriendo por la és dejar a los chicos a la secundaria fue una difícil batalla. Quinn resopló por agarrar su documento firmado por sus profesores, pero lo tomó. Shelby juró que vio una ligera mirada en sus ojos. Tal vez la había convencido, puede ser. Noah y Santana discutían la mayor parte del camino a la escuela sobre todo y cualquier cosa. Por el momento, en el que llegaron a McKinley, Shelby solo quería a todos fuera de su coche. Ahora aquí estaba en servicios de protección infantil, segura y lista para otra pelea.

Ella no le había dicho a Quinn que sabía de lo que Judy hizo, pero se las había arreglado para enviar un correo electrónico a Jackie explicando la situación. Cambió el caso. Cambió mucho. Shelby entró, con café en la mano en la oficina de Jackie. Gloria Hayes, la supervisora de la unidad ya estaba sentada allí con su café de la mañana en la mano.

**-¿Estamos listas para esto?-** dijo con una risita.

Shelby se burló. **-Nope.-**

Ella y Gloria se conocían desde hace tiempo. Habían tratado varios casos, pero este había sido el primero en el que Shelby era el padre de crianza en lugar de un colega profesional.

**-Judy ya está aquí?-** Preguntó Gloria.

Elyse tomó asiento junto a Jackie. **-La vi estacionarse-**

**-Mantengan sus sombreros, señoras-** comentó Gloria capturando las miradas de ambas **-será una larga mañana.-**

Shelby suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su café.

Judy suspiró y entró en la habitación. Miró a las mujeres. **-Estoy aquí-** se burló.

Gloria se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. **-Gloria Hayes. Nos conocimos ayer.- **Judy no tomó la mano.

**-Te dejé un mensaje en tu teléfono. Vamos a salir y ocuparnos de eso.-**

**-No lo voy a hacer-** Judy espetó.

Gloria asintió y respondió de manera uniforme. **-Si haces esa prueba, no puedes quedarte aquí.-**

La mujer rubia frunció el ceño y siguió a la mujer mayor con un resoplido.

Shelby miró a Jackie. **-Prueba de Alcoholímetro?-**

Jackie asintió.** -Voy a decirle sobre el viaje que estarán tomando a Florida este fin de semana. No quiero que se lo digas.-** Shelby asintió. -**no le va a gustar lo que le tenemos que decir.-**

Shelby se burló. -**nunca le gusta-**

Judy volvió a entrar.

**-Bueno vamos**\- Gloria dijo tomando asiento.

**-Te lo dije- **Judy gruñó.

-**Muy bien-** respondió Jackie sentándose. **-Vamos a hablar de tu comportamiento de ayer.-**

**-estaba teniendo un mal día, m****o puede la gente tener malos días?-**

**-Si pueden-** respondió Jackie. **-pero, tu comportamiento no sólo fue inapropiado, sino también perjudicial para tu hija.-**

**-Nunca la toqué-** siseó.

**-pero ayer-** Shelby murmuró.

**-Shelby!-** advirtió Jackie .

**-Lo siento.-**

Jackie prosiguió. **-Tus visitas serán supervisadas aquí. íbamos a tratar de subcontratar a nuestra otra empresa que hace visitas en un ambiente más hogareño en lugar de esta oficina, pero no has sido capaz de demostrar que estás lista para eso.-**

Judy negó con la cabeza. **-Esto es indignante. Es mi hija.-**

**-Lo entendemos, Judy, pero en este momento, ella está bajo la tutela del Estado. No tienes los derechos parentales aquí-** explicó Gloria. **-Si tienes esperanzas, tienes que comenzar a cooperar y por lo menos empezar a mostrar a tu hija un poco de respeto.-**

Judy se burló. **-RESPETO?. No conoces a Quinn.-**

**-¿Y tú?-** Preguntó Shelby. -**Dame un respiro, Judy. No estas aquí por ella. Estás aquí por Russell tú mismo lo has dicho.-**

**-Cállate la boca, Berry!-**

**-HeY!- **Gloria las regañó. **-¡Basta! Ustedes dos están actuando como adolescentes! ¡Basta!**

**-Pero honestamente, se supone que debemos tener un plan de caso aquí-** continuó Shelby. **-Quinn estuvo muy conmocionada después de lo de ayer. No creo que quiera venir a verla, está más asustada de lo que Judy hará con ella, esto no está bien para Quinn..**

Gloria y Jackie intercambiaron miradas. **-Sabemos que esto es difícil para Quinn.-**

**-No creo que ninguno de ustedes lo sepa-** dijo Shelby levantando sus manos. **-Estoy aquí para luchar por Ella. Sé que, también el resto de ustedes. Pero ella vive conmigo. Me he enamorado de esa niña. Lucho por ella! no necesita esto!-**

**Shelby-** dijo Jackie suavemente. **-Cálmate.-**

**-Esta mujer claramente está abusando de mi hija-** Judy se burló. **-acaba de decir que está enamorada de ella.-**

Shelby se inclinó hacia delante para decir algo y Jackie se adelantó. **-Judy, eres la madre de tu hija en estos momentos. No te he oído preguntar acerca de cómo está Quinn-**

Judy apretó los labios. Jackie prosiguió. **-Esta mujer ha ido más allá de ella. En realidad, voy a tomar el tiempo de decirte ahora que Quinn se va a Florida con la familia durante las vacaciones de otoño.-**

Judy se rió. **-¡No¡-**

**-Si-** respondió. **-ya que no tienes los derechos parentales, quería hacértelo saber.-**

**-no va a ir a ningún lado!-** espetó de nuevo.

Shelby sonrió.** -Claro que si, va a tener un tiempo maravilloso.-** Gloria le dio un vistazo a Shelby -**Lo Siento.-**

**-No va a ir-** dijo de nuevo la mujer rubia.

**-No esta en discusión, pero tal vez puedas decirlo en terapia. ¿Cómo va eso?-** Preguntó Gloria.

Judy negó con la cabeza. **-Esto es una mierda! No necesito terapia.-**

**-Su hija está acusando a su marido de agredirla sexualmente-** continuó Gloria con calma. **-Profesionalmente, te recomiendo que hables con alguien acerca de eso.-**

-**Mi hija es una mentirosa-**

Gloria miró a Jackie y asintió con la cabeza. Jackie se lamió los labios y respiró hondo, preparándose para la tormenta. **-La policía te va hacer algunas preguntas-**comenzó Jackie. **-Quinn ha hecho algunas acusaciones sobre ti. Quería prepararte para eso.-**

**-¿Qué demonios te dijo?**\- Judy siseó.

**-Por favor abstente de levantar la voz. No vamos a hablar contigo si no lo haces-**

**-Voy a levantar mi maldita voz si quiero-** gritó. **-¿Qué demonios te dijo?-**

**-Vamos a tener que pedirte que te vayas, Judy- **comentó Gloria. **-Esta reunión ha terminado.-**

**-¡No no!-** Judy gritó. Shelby vio como Gloria sacó un botón de pánico y pulsó el botón. La mujer rubia se rió y negó con la cabeza. **-Todo esto es una mierda!-** Caminó hacia la puerta. **-Probablemente dijo que yo la golpeé! Es una mentirosa, perra egoísta!-**

**-Judy, vete, ahora-** Gloria continuó. **-La policía ha sido llamada, te recomiendo que te vayas.-**

**-¡No!-** gritó. **-Quiero saber lo que ella dijo!-** Se volvió hacia Shelby. **-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué te dijo?-**

Shelby entrecerró los ojos a la mujer. **-¡Sal antes de que te arresten-**

**-Perra!**-Judy dijo lanzándose a ella. Shelby inmediatamente puso su mano y la sostuvo frente a Judy.

**-¡Oh, señora, me gustaría _verte_ intentar pegarme-** respondió mientras empujaba a Judy. Un guardia de seguridad intervino y mantuvo a Judy alrededor de la cintura.

**-Déjame ir, imbécil!-** respiró pesadamente. **-Bien-** le gritó. **-Me voy! No creas una palabra miente esa pequeña perra en lo que dice ..-** sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. Se volteó con una sonrisa y se enfrentó al equipo de mujeres. **-Apuesto a que nunca les dijo que estaba embarazada.-** La mujer Fabray observó con satisfacción sus caras con una mezcla de variadas emociones. Miró Shelby a los ojos. -**es lo que yo pensaba. No sólo ****es una mentirosa, sino una asesina también-** Se dio la vuelta. **-Que tengas un buen día.- **replicó con sarcasmo

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza para los lectores que esperaban otro capitulo, espero organizar bien mi tiempo y subir nuevos capitulos, al igual con el otro fic : ) hasta la próxima!


End file.
